Redención y Salvación
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: "REEDICIÓN" Han pasado años tras la extinción de los shinobi por Kawaki y su posterior muerte. Obito y Rin siguen en el Limbo. Sin embargo, por un encargo, regresan al mundo, pero no al que ellos conocen. Junto a Kurama y unos papeles, llegarán a Earth Land, donde encontrarán un peli salmón muy particular, dos chicas sin suerte y una peliazul con el corazón roto... ¡NEW CHAPTER!...
1. Capítulo 000: Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, respectivamente. Los otros elementos que usaré en los siguientes capítulos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras. Los OST que usaré les pertenecen a sus autores, editores, compositores y demás allegados. Yo uso todo lo anterior mencionado sin fines de lucro y de solo sano entretenimiento.**

 **Leer notas del autor al final del texto, por favor. He introducido algunos OC's (Personajes Originales) de mi creación, por ello, es recomendable leer las notas del autor al final para entenderlo… =)**

 **Disculpen si hay partes del texto mal hechos, errores ortográficos, discordancia entre párrafos o nombres que no van acorde a las series. Lo he hecho lo más rápido y mejor posible. Si ven alguna falla, me lo hacen saber por los reviews.**

 **ESTA ES LA VERSIÓN DE REEDICIÓN. ESPERO EL APOYO DE TODOS USTEDES. LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL TEXTO, AUNQUE ES PRÁCTICAMENTE LO MISMO QUE CUANDO PUBLIQUE LA ANTERIOR VERSIÓN, PERO SI ERES NUEVO, LEELO …**

 **Dejen review, por favor…. =)**

 **Leyenda:**

Conversación entre personas –

 _Pensamientos de las personas, además de Jutsus, técnicas mágicas y otros afines. Lectura de documentos y otros afines -_

 **Conversación entre monstruos, dragones, Bijuu y otros relacionados. Además, traducción de los Jutsus, técnicas mágicas y otros afines -**

 _ **Pensamientos de monstruos, dragones, Bijuu y otros relacionados -**_

* * *

 **Redención y Salvación**

 _El ciclo se acerca a su fin. Los elementales que forjaron la magia y la vida trascenderán a su creación_

 _Pero el caído prevalecerá… Sumirá el vacío en la sombra_

 _Comienza con el gran destructor… Acabará en total oscuridad_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel del futuro, junto a unos preservadores mágicos y una arqueóloga, al develar unas runas proféticas sobre la caída absoluta de Earth Land**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 000: Prólogo: Redención y Salvación**

Han pasado muchos años después de la última pelea entre Boruto Uzumaki, hijo del [Héroe de Konoha] Naruto Uzumaki, y Kawaki, siendo el resultado la muerte de ambos contendientes y la extinción completa de todos los shinobi del mundo ninja, incluso el mismo Orochimaru. El chakra, así como el camino del [Ninshu], habían desaparecido por completo.

Un mundo por completo vacío y sin vida, muerto y marchito de todo, extinto de la vida por completo, cuyos secretos se quedaron allí, en pergaminos y bibliotecas, con toda forma de vida humana en el [Mundo Puro].

Sin embargo, en varios puntos del mundo shinobi muerto, varios lugares se iluminaban por completo, para dar a ver que los [Bijuu] **(Bestias con Cola)** habían vuelto a la vida. Eso se debió a que, al ser seres puros de chakra podían regresar a la vida, formando así un círculo entre la vida y la muerte, perfecto y armonioso, preservando el equilibrio en el mundo. Sin embargo, con los humanos muertos y el chakra perdido por completo, estos se encontraban como al inicio de sus vidas: solos.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Michi wa Tsuzuku – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

Kurama fue el último en reencarnar por completo. Cuando lo hizo, miró a sus alrededores y pudo ver los restos de la destruida _Konoha_ , la aldea entre las hojas, y el monumento a los _Hokage_ por completo destruido, así como la misma ciudad. El [Bijuu] empezó a buscar entre los restos y escombros de la ciudad, hasta llegar a donde fue, en vida, el hogar de la familia, no, su familia: el matrimonio Uzumaki-Hyuga. Con un poco de esfuerzo, redujo su tamaño al de un perro mastín y entró al hogar. Buscó entre los cuartos y pudo dar con el lugar al que quería llegar: el dormitorio del matrimonio Uzumaki. Fue allí que el orgulloso Bijuu jadeó por completo, pasmado. Frente a él, dos calaveras con ropajes andrajosos estaban echados, por completos abrazados. Aún se podía notar los mechones rubios y azulados de ambas calaveras, pero lo que más lo hizo entristecerse y maldecirse era que estos estaban con una sábana rota y haraposa, la cual tenía por kanji [Séptimo Hokage]. Con lágrimas, aún recordó las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo, no, de su hermano de batallas.

 _\- Tienes que ser fuerte, Kurama. Sé fuerte por todos y, cuando renazcas, ayuda a todos los que te necesitarán…. *cough* *cough*…. Debes, por todas las cosas, ser libre y feliz, ayudar a quien lo necesite y sacar adelante a todos los que lo necesiten. Y nunca rendirse, jamás… ese… es… nuestro… [Nindo]_ **(Camino Ninja)** _… -_ como gotas de agua en un estanque en el vacío, las palabras hacían cada vez más eco.

Fue allí que se envolvió en un manto de odio puro, un odio a sí mismo, tristeza por sus amigos humanos, rencor por considerarse débil y culpabilidad, por qué no iba a poder cumplir la promesa que Naruto le encomendó. Lloró amargamente, mientras el aura hacía temblar toda la tierra, generando un gran cataclismo en el lugar. Después de unas horas, se calmó, en medio de lo que quedaba de los escombros de la ciudad, gimoteando levemente.

\- ¡Te falle, Naruto! ¡Lo siento! – aumentó su llanto amargo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Nostalgia – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

Tras unos años más de enterrarse en la depresión, empezó a meditar calmadamente. Decidió que lo más digno para ellos era un entierro digno. Con algunos clones de sombra, cortesía de haber estado tanto tiempo con Naruto, empezó a buscar entre los escombros los que se suponían eran los restos. Primero, empezó a buscar los que pertenecían a la familia del _Hokage_ y sus allegados, luego, al resto que eran de la planilla shinobi, hasta que culminó con todos los civiles.

Tras terminar, empezó a cavar las tumbas con sumo cuidado en el que fue el cementerio de Konoha. Cuando terminó, la lluvia empezó a gotear levemente sobre el rostro del original, quien estaba con flores silvestres en sus garras.

\- Sabes, Naruto. Desde un principio, te consideré un mocoso idiota, temerario e hiperactivo. Y vaya que no me equivoqué – susurró con una sonrisa triste – Observé tu progreso de niño a adulto, tus hazañas y como cambiabas la mentalidad de los humanos. Por ti, mis hermanos y hermanas dejaron de pasar a ser herramientas, objetos, a ser camaradas, amigos y guardianes, pero ¿Ahora de que somos guardianes? No pudimos proteger nada – habló melancólico, mientras trataba de no llorar – Maldición, me estás haciendo volver a mi yo mocoso, un completo llorón y niñato de papa – recordó al viejo Hagoromo. La lluvia cayó con más fuerza. El Bijuu cayó con fuerza al suelo, tumbándose, por completo dolido - ¡Estoy solo en este mundo, Naruto! ¡Me dejaron solo! – gritó a la tumba.

Sin embargo, fue allí que ocho presencias estaban a espaldas de Kurama. Este volteó de manera paranoica, temiendo lo peor. Fue allí que vio a sus hermanos y hermanas. Todos ellos estaban con la mirada triste, dolidos.

\- Nosotros enterramos a todos los humanos que encontramos en las [Grandes Aldeas] y en los demás lugares también – habló Shukaku.

\- No estás solo, Kurama – puntualizó Gyuki, con semblante triste – Estamos contigo.

\- Ahora, hay que dar un último adiós a Naruto-kun y a nuestros amigos de _Konoha_ – fueron las palabras de Matatabi.

\- Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer – sentenció Son Goku.

Después de estas palabras, los nueve hijos de Hagoromo agacharon sus orejas o lo que tuvieran de aparato auditivo, en señal de respeto hacia los caídos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Tomoyo – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

Ignorando lo demás, en la montaña de los _Hokage_ , alguien los miraba, un hombre en su forma etérea. Era el padre de los [Bijuu], Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Junto a él, estaba su hermano menor, Hamura Ootsutsuki.

\- Hermano, este mundo está por completo muerto – señaló el menor de los Ootsutsuki – El [Ninshu] que enseñaste desapareció por completo – puntualizó.

\- Sin un equilibrio, mis hijos pueden volverse locos y terminar siendo máquinas de destrucción. Eso llamaría a los que estaban ligados a [Madre] en el espacio y crear un nuevo [Shinju] con mis hijos e hijas. Debemos impedir eso – le habló sereno el [Rikudoo Sennin].

\- Con Gamamaru, los sapos, las babosas y las serpientes muertas, además del resto de invocaciones, el mundo shinobi caería rápidamente – añadió Hamura – Además, está la visión que viste sobre el futuro – señaló.

\- Es verdad, una visión no de este mundo, sino de otro. Un mundo que perdería el equilibrio por completo si no se hace algo – habló Hagoromo – Además, hay algo que oculté a mis hijos y a todo el mundo, Hamura – le dijo. Esto sorprendió al usuario del _Byakugan_ – Gamamaru y el resto no son las únicas invocaciones en este mundo. Hay doce clases de seres, doce posibles invocaciones que traje de ese otro mundo, hace cientos de años atrás, tras acumular el suficiente chakra para activar el _Rinnegan_. Les enseñé el manejo del chakra, así como ellos me mostraron la energía que predominaba en ese mundo. La [Magia] – puntualizó.

\- ¿[Magia]? – preguntó.

\- Así es. Si el [Ninshu] nació para integrar a las personas, llevarlas por el buen camino a través de una guía. En cambio, la [Magia] había nacido allá como un medio imposible de gobernar por la divinidad, volviéndola una forma de vida caótica – explicó.

\- Ya veo. Si ambas energías coexistieran en ese mundo, se instauraría un orden, un ciclo de armonía – respondió.

\- Estas en lo correcto, Hamura – felicitó – Cuando fui esa vez, con el chakra que recolecté, pude distribuir una gran cantidad de mi chakra [Yang] en estado primitivo a todos los seres que vivían allí, sin distinción alguna, en todo ese mundo – señaló.

\- ¿Preparaste el camino para el chakra? – preguntó. Este asintió – Te anticipaste a los hechos. Al parecer, Indra no es el único que se anticipaba a todo – comentó.

\- Si queremos que ese mundo entre en orden y equilibrio, debemos de llevar a los [Bijuu] para que lo mantengan, como guardianes. Esa visión que tuviste me mantiene asustado. Si todo lo que dices es cierto, puede que no solo ese mundo sea consumido por completo, sino también los alrededores y el universo mismo – habló.

\- Debemos generar un ciclo armonioso del [Ninshu] y la [Magia] para que estas hagan frente al mal. Y debemos llevar a dos guías, dos personas del [Mundo Puro] que estén dispuestas a dejarlo todo para empezar de nuevo y buscar a tres personas dignas – dijo Hagoromo.

\- En tu visión, había tres personas que, a pesar de estar todo perdido, lograron hacer frente al mal, a costa de sus vidas, pero, así como el mundo shinobi, todos terminaron pereciendo, incluso los alrededores. Uno usaba fuego de dragón, otra usaba el viento y la última, los rayos. Los tres tenían auras celestiales y demoniacas – habló Hamura.

\- Por lo que una de las doce clases de seres que traje, en su momento, existían tres grandes y potentes clases de [Magia]: [Dragon Slayer], [God Slayer] y [Demon Slayer], por completo ingobernables, intratables, pero que podían evolucionar a grandes niveles – puntualizó – Debemos de preparar todo, Hamura. Traer shinobi del [Mundo Puro] resultaría perjudicial para nosotros, si queremos salvar a mis hijos y las doce invocaciones que aún están en este mundo. Anda al [Limbo] y busca almas de shinobi dispuestos. Hay algunas personas que dejé allí, por si las dudas, después de que Naruto y Sasuke sellaron a [Madre] – ordenó sereno – Yo, mientras tanto, buscaré todas las enseñanzas que los shinobi dejaron en el mundo en sus pergaminos. Nos serán de utilidad para el futuro – puntualizó.

\- Como digas, hermano – y dicho esto, se desvaneció.

Hagoromo miró al cielo, el cual se despejaba de a pocos, mientras observaba a sus hijos, abrazados y tristes.

\- Al parecer, pasarán algunos años para terminar con los preparativos – susurró, mientras se desvanecía.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. [Limbo]**_

Los años seguían corriendo en medio de esa oscuridad, una oscuridad que no mostraba salida alguna. Sin embargo, esa oscuridad era cálida para dos personas que decidieron seguir allí, aunque, con pesar, observaban como sus amigos pasaban al [Mundo Puro]. Obito y Rin estaban mirando una pequeña fogata, como si fuera lo más importante en el universo

\- Al parecer, tendremos que esperar muchos años para reunirnos con todos – le habló una jovencita de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos marrones brillantes, de unos aparentes 17 años. Se trataba de la joven Rin Nohara, alumna del Equipo del Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze – Kakashi, _Sandaime-sama,_ _Sensei,_ Kushina-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Boruto-chan, Himawari-chan y Sarada-chan estarán gustosos de recibirnos cuando lleguemos todos juntos – la sonrisa de la joven sonrojó a su acompañante masculino. A pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron en ese lugar y todo el entrenamiento que se habían impuesto para matar el tiempo, ya que conservaban la capacidad de tener chakra, la joven influía mucho en el pobre azabache que estaba como un manso cordero.

\- En eso tienes razón, aunque es una pena completa que todos los shinobi hayan perecido en el mundo. Boruto hizo lo que pudo y Naruto murió en plena batalla – susurró triste, pero luego cambió esa cara, a una de picardía - Ya quiero restregarle a _Bakakashi_ **(Tonto Kakashi)** por no haber tenido familia – le respondió un poco alterado, y visiblemente molesto, el joven shinobi de unos 17 años, al igual que su acompañante femenina. Su cabello azabache alborotado corto, sus ojos negros y sus ropajes de su clan lo delataban: Obito Uchiha – Además, el [Rikudoo Sennin] **(El sabio de los seis caminos)** nos dijo que esperáramos acá por no sé qué motivos - la pesadez del joven Uchiha si era digna de reconocer. Rin solo sonrió. Era como cuando ella, el moreno y el peliplata eran compañeros de equipo.

\- Tienes razón. Debemos de esperar un tiempo más el motivo de que Hagoromo-sama nos mantenga acá – suspiró con una sonrisa un poco triste.

 _ **Time Skip. Tiempo después**_

Ambos seguían en la misma posición, aunque completamente dormidos. Unos pasos empezaron a sonar con fuerza por todo el lugar, de menos a más. Obito y Rin se pusieron en guardia, por si algo pasaba, pero se relajaron al recordar que no estaban en el mundo shinobi. Fue allí que lo vieron: una persona con seis esferas negras atrás de él, las [Gudoudama] **(Esferas de la Búsqueda de la Verdad)** , además de portar un báculo negro y vestir túnicas blancas, con seis magatamas en la parte de los pectorales, se puso en frente de ambos jóvenes. Se puso frente a ellos. Obito y Rin lo reconocieron de inmediato.

\- Tiempo que no nos vemos, Obito – le habló el anciano del báculo. El usuario de _Kamui_ **(Autoridad de los dioses)** sonrió del lado derecho.

\- Hola, Hamura Ootsutsuki – le saludó afable. Rin se despertó e hizo una reverencia.

\- Saludos, Hamura-sama – fue el saludo amable de la joven - ¿Hagoromo-sama ha tomado una decisión? - le habló con voz triste. Sin embargo, el Uchiha se adelantó ante la eventual decisión del usuario del _Rinnegan._

\- Si me tiene que enviar al infierno, no opondré resistencia. He cometido muchos pecados en el mundo. Merezco ese sufrimiento por crear tanta muerte y destrucción – fue la sencilla respuesta del azabache.

\- ¡Obito, sencillamente no puedo aceptar eso! – fue la desesperada respuesta de Rin, quien se puso frente a él para increparle.

\- Rin – le habló con calma – He dañado a muchos por mis ideales incorrectos, por no aceptar tu muerte… Tengo que hacer esto, si de verdad deseo alcanzar la redención – fueron sus palabras – Aunque quisiera ir contigo, no puedo. Me conformo con volverte a ver todo este tiempo. Gracias por todo este tiempo juntos y espero que puedas saludar de mi parte a _Sensei_ , a Naruto y a Kakashi… - pidió.

\- Una decisión del corazón, Obito – le dijo Hamura. El hermano menor de Hagoromo había visto, a través del plano astral, como el joven Uchiha había llegado a todo esto, solo por su gran amor hacia la joven allí presente. Cuando estaba vivo, había amado a su esposa, a la madre de sus hijos, en la Luna, cuando cuidaba de Kaguya. Ahora, por eso, comprendía el actuar de Obito en el pasado – No vengo con esa finalidad – esto sorprendió a los jóvenes – Vengo a darles una segunda oportunidad, Obito, Rin – le habló en tono sereno.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – le hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Al estar en el [Limbo], no pertenecen a los vivos, ni a los muertos. Pueden ir de vuelta, al mundo de los vivos – al parecer, si había una esperanza para ambos, después de todo, aunque el mundo shinobi estaba por completo muerto – Sin embargo, no al mundo que pertenecieron. Podemos llevarlos a un mundo diferente, un mundo que necesita el equilibrio del [Ninshu] y el chakra – fue la sencilla respuesta de Hamura.

 **(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen Tsuna Awakens – Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST)**

\- Un mundo diferente – susurró el joven Uchiha. Estaba pensando detenidamente. La verdad, sonaba tentador, ahora que había realizado su labor en el mundo shinobi, tras su sacrificio, Naruto había tomado su sueño y lo había cumplido a cabalidad, superando sus expectativas. Quería algo llamado paz, aunque, bien sabía, que los pecados cometidos en el pasado, lo atormentarían por siempre. Fue allí que Rin tomó su mano, reconfortándolo. Todos estos años en el [Limbo], había sido para bien. La relación amical que ambos llevaban había renacido con mucha mayor fuerza, aunque la Nohara ya lo miraba con otros ojos sin que él se diera cuenta: unos ojos llenos de amor. Ahora eran los mejores amigos, pero, Obito, siempre amó a Rin, de eso no hay duda, pero eso cambiaría, sin que ambos lo supiesen… - Está bien, Hamura ¿A qué dimensión planea enviarnos el [Rikudoo Sennin]? – preguntó con una sonrisa amena. El sabio solo sonrió ante las palabras del Uchiha.

\- Por ahora, mi hermano quiere que sigan entrenando. Los preparativos tomarán algunos años aún. Los [Bijuu] serán parte importante del plan y les contaremos cuando todo esté listo. Tomará algunos años – les habló. Estos asintieron.

\- Entendido – asintieron ambos.

\- Eso sería todo. Cuando llegue el momento, mi hermano vendrá a llevarlos con su _Rinnegan_ – y dicho esto, desapareció por completo de allí.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Unos momentos después. Mundo Puro.**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Zutto Miteta – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

En el [Mundo Puro], una gran cantidad de personas estaban conversando tranquilamente, reunidos con sus seres queridos y todos sin distinción alguna.

Sin embargo, Hamura estaba caminando, por completo solo, hacia un determinado sitio. En medio de un jardín de árboles, estaban cinco espíritus reunidos. Se trataban de Ashura, Indra, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata. Estos se voltearon a observar al hermano menor de Hagoromo.

\- ¿Y bien tío, que es lo que nuestro padre dice? – preguntó Ashura con alegría.

\- Los preparativos ya se están llevando a cabo – señaló.

\- Ya veo – susurraron Indra y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo que más me llama la atención es esa visión que Hagoromo-sama tuvo – intervino Hinata.

\- Si lo que [Rikudoo Ji-chan] **(Viejo Rikudoo)** predijo es cierto, debemos de prepararnos para ayudarlos – comentó Naruto.

\- No es necesario – interrumpió Hamura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Llevarlos a ustedes desde el [Mundo Puro] sería un sobre costo de chakra, además de que crearles cuerpos nuevos sería algo contra natura desde aquí, afectando los preparativos. Por prevención, mi hermano había dejado a dos shinobi que ustedes conocen en el [Limbo], siendo este un punto de partida que no puede ser controlado, por estar entre la vida y la muerte – señaló a Naruto y Sasuke.

\- ¿Obito? – preguntó Naruto. Hamura asintió - ¿Y la otra persona es? – susurró con la cara meditabunda.

\- ¿No será la compañera de equipo de Kakashi-sensei? ¿Rin-san, me equivoco? – le preguntó Hinata. Hamura volvió a asentir.

\- ¿Serán más que capaces para hacerlo? – indagó Indra.

\- Confiamos en Obito, además que, con la compañía de Rin Nohara, puede hacer grandes cosas. Debe mantener el [Sharingan] consigo para ayudar – señaló.

\- Aunque, lo que más me llama la atención de la visión de nuestro padre es que hay tres personas que derrotarán el mal, pero que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su mundo y ellos perecerán, incluso los alrededores – recalcó Ashura.

\- Es por eso que los he llamado, a espaldas de mi hermano – les habló Hamura, mientras sacaba unos pequeños papeles contenedores – Es hora de que yo, Indra y Ashura transmigremos una vez más. Naruto, Sasuke, [Princesa Byakugan] necesito que pongan su esencia pura, su chakra, en estos papeles. Debemos ayudar a estas tres personas que pelearan por su mundo – fueron las palabras del hermano menor de Hagoromo.

Los cinco se pusieron a pensarlo, hasta que Naruto dio el primer paso.

\- Si es por ayudar, yo me apunto – sonrió zorrunamente. Sasuke y Hinata sonrieron de medio lado, cada uno a su estilo. Sabían que Naruto era de ayudar.

\- Yo opino igual que mi esposo – intervino la Hyuga.

\- No deben subestimar la determinación de un Uchiha – Sasuke dio un paso al frente.

Ahora solo esperaban a Ashura e Indra. Ambos estaban meditabundos, pero Ashura dio un paso al frente.

\- Cuenten conmigo ¡Ayudaré a quien lo necesite! – sonrió como él sabe hacerlo. Indra tenía un tic en los ojos – Vamos, Indra. No seas cascarrabias y apúntate. Tu transmigrante dio el ejemplo, aprende si quiera – le regañó. Este solo suspiró, cansado.

\- Está bien, me apunto – fueron las palabras del que dio origen a los Uchiha.

Hamura sonrió de medio lado, mientras miraba a los cinco con una gran determinación. Eso le agradó.

\- Muy bien. Naruto y Ashura, tomen un papel. Sasuke e Indra también. Princesa Byakugan usted viene conmigo – los seis tomaron los tres papeles – Indra, Ashura, debemos hacerlo – estos asintieron.

En una gran luz, los dos hermanos fueron sellados en los papeles. Naruto y Sasuke sostuvieron los papeles. En estos, estaban los Kanji: Indra y Ashura.

\- Naruto, Sasuke, Princesa, acérquense – y dicho esto, Hamura puso su mano derecha en las cabezas de cada uno de ellos, en cadena. Les había dado un poco de su chakra – Esto es para que, cuando llegue el tiempo, ayuden a mi hermano a mantener el portal hacia el otro mundo. Ir del [Mundo Puro] al [Limbo] y al [Mundo Humano] agota todo el chakra que teníamos acumulado por largos años – comentó. Estos asintieron – Ahora, es mi turno. Adiós – y dicho esto, Hamura se selló en el papel que tenía Hinata, el cual tenía el kanji con su nombre. Los tres se miraron.

\- Es momento, Hinata, Sasuke – ambos asintieron.

\- Si, Naruto-kun / Si – respondieron ambos. Los tres colocaron la esencia de su chakra en los papeles, así como parte de sus propias almas y técnicas para que los futuros transmigrantes aprendieran a cabalidad.

Sin que no se dieran cuenta, Hagoromo los miraba, con una sonrisa triste. Al parecer, su hermano y sus hijos se sacrificarían por el bien del otro mundo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Momentos después.**_

En algún lugar de la que fue la próspera _Kirigakure_ , la aldea oculta entre la niebla, Hagoromo estaba levitando, mientras trataba de acumular todo el chakra posible, esperando a alguien. Fue allí que una densa niebla se posó en todos los alrededores. Hagoromo activo su _Rinnegan_ , para poder tener una mejor visión. Fue allí que doce siluetas de criaturas de diversos tamaños se pusieron en círculo, alrededor de él.

\- Saludos, Hagoromo – le habló uno de ellos.

\- ¿Nos necesitaba para algo? – preguntó una voz femenina, tranquila.

\- Ultimadamente, estas en el mundo de los humanos, Hagoromo-san – le habló otro, con una voz un poco carrasposa.

\- Veo que todos están con bien, tras vivir sin contacto con algún humano después de que los traje de su mundo de origen – les comentó. Estos solo se mantuvieron en silencio – Vengo para hacerles una advertencia de algo – esto sorprendió a todos ellos – Su mundo de origen necesita de ayuda. Los dragones y demás seres en su mundo han desaparecido en él y, tal parece, que un mal mucho mayor atentará contra todos ellos. No dejará nada con vida – les habló. Estos se anonadaron, pero, tras unos segundos, y sin titubear, solamente dijeron lo siguiente.

\- ¡Es hora de regresar a nuestro mundo! ¡Es nuestro deber protegerlo! – arengaron los doce.

\- Alisten a todas sus poblaciones. Los llevaré a zonas seguras de su mundo dentro de 6 meses – finalizó, para luego marcharse.

 _ **Time Skip. Muchos años después. En otro mundo. Earth Land. Continente: Ishgar.**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube In Your Past – Sword Art Online OST)**

Unas jóvenes de unos 14 años de edad estaban siendo golpeadas por unas personas, las cuales parecían ser de su pueblo, debido a que ellas habían cogido pan para poder sobrevivir. Eran huérfanas de nacimiento, provenientes de lugares diferentes, y, al parecer, las personas que la tenían, habían fallecido, por lo que se había quedado en la calle. A pesar de ser distintas, se trataban como hermanas de sangre. Una de ellas se caracterizaba por su pelo azul oscuro corto, muy hermoso de por sí, solo que maltratado por no tener el tratamiento debido; ojos amarillos; finas facciones en su rostro y un cuerpo muy desarrollado para ser una chica de esa edad el que se comparaba con las tops models de Ishgar, vestía una túnica haraposa. La otra, tenía ojos rojos intensos, finas facciones como su amiga, un cuerpo más superior que la peliazul, cabellera roja carmesí larga y sucia.

\- ¡Vengan para acá, desgraciadas! – le gritaron uno de los mercaderes que les perseguía con un palo de escoba. Ellas corría con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba.

\- Por qué… solo quiero un poco de comida para mí y mi hermana… - susurró amurada, con lágrimas en los ojos y por completo golpeada. En ese pueblo, nadie le ayudaba. Todos los comerciantes explotaban a sus trabajadores hasta el cansancio, con poca remuneración. Los fuertes gobernaban a los débiles.

Injusticia, crueldad, ira, odio, envidia: sentimientos que envenenaba la mente estos humanos. Despiadadamente, los golpes y maldiciones llovían sin cesar. Inmisericordes, simples bestias, maquinas sin emociones o si quiera la mínima pizca de humanidad en sus seres, no tenían piedad. Realmente, patético e irónico, en un mundo donde, por querer tener algo, te hundían más y más.

\- ¡Deben pagar las deudas de sus padres como sea, sino fuera de mi vista! – le gritó, para darle un escobazo en la boca del estómago y privarla. Le arrebató el pan luego de su labor.

 _\- Alguien, tan solo alguien… ayúdennos…_ \- fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de caer presa de la inconsciencia.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **En algún lugar del otro mundo**_

En el reino de Fiore, todo era relativa paz y tranquilidad, aunque después de los juegos mágicos. El gremio más fuerte de todos, Fairy Tail, estaba recibiendo muchos contratos, debido a la eficiencia que mostró, contando que varios de sus miembros eran los más poderosos. Entre ellos, estaban la poderosa Titania; Erza Scarlet; Salamander, el hijo del dragón de fuego, Igneel, Natsu Dragneel; el nieto del tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar; y otros más. Justamente, por estos tiempos de paz, todos los miembros, tanto masculinos como femeninos, estaban en búsqueda de ese alguien especial, como dicen por allí. Todos lo hacían, menos una persona en especial: el [Dragon Slayer de Fuego], Natsu Dragneel.

Esto tenía un motivo en especial: lo que pasaba era que Natsu, si bien era fuerte físicamente, además de su poder mágico, lo que se desarrolló plenamente, en el ámbito emocional y espiritual. Su personalidad le jugaba en contra, además de tener una densidad e inocencia dignas de admirar, eso sumándole también la explosividad que tenía: un completo fosforito, haciendo alusión a uno de sus múltiples sobrenombres.

Desde tiempo atrás, algunas de sus compañeras de gremio, como Lucy Heartfilia y Lisanna Straus, le habían mandado muchas indirectas, obvias para cualquier persona común y corriente, menos para Natsu, quien tenía la mente más densa de todo Earth Land. Ya cansadas de esto, casi todas las chicas estaban en diversos planes, como citas con otros chicos, ajenos al gremio.

Sin embargo, Natsu, a pesar de la densidad, inocencia y explosividad que tenía, siempre ayudaba los que más lo necesitaban, en cualquier asunto que se requería, incluso a los mismos civiles, quienes estaban maravillados con la ayuda del [Dragon Slayer de Fuego]. Por esto, varias mujeres: solteras, casadas, viudas e inclusive lolis, se habían fijado en él, colmando de celos a las mujeres del gremio que se sentían atraídas hacia él, pero, las cuales aprovechaban esto para pedirle uno que otro favor.

Igneel le había comentado acerca que, por su naturaleza fuego, tal vez se fije en una hembra intensa, además de que, sí se hacía más fuerte y derrotaba a más dragones, su [Aura] de dragón atraería más hembras de lo común, pero él sería que tenga la última palabra. Hasta ese entonces, ya había derrotado a muchos [Dragon Slayer]: Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra, Sting, Rogue y Rogue del Futuro, haciendo que su [Aura] creciera increíblemente y se notara, sin que se diera cuenta, poniéndolo en el segundo peldaño de dragones más poderosos de Ishgar. Si lograba derrotar a Acnología, tendría el título de [Rey Dragón], dándole muchas posibilidades.

Sin embargo, Natsu, para su mala suerte, se había fijado en mujeres que, prácticamente, eran prohibidas, ya que, todas ellas, o si bien ya tenían pareja o se habían fijado en otro. Él sabía muy bien que había caído enamorado de cuatro chicas, pero no sabía qué hacer con cuatro mujeres a la vez. Por ello, fue a pedir un consejo a la figura que tenía por abuelo: Makarov, quien, justo en ese momento, estaba conversando con Juvia, y por coincidencia del destino, sobre el mismo tema. Ella esperaba que su Gray-sama se fijara de una vez en ella y que este no anduviera de casanova por la ciudad, ya que, después de la invasión de los dragones y los Juegos Mágicos, así como a Natsu, las mujeres se habían fijado en muchos hombres del gremio. Sin embargo, siempre había excepciones, como lo eran Gajeel y Laxus: el primero se había fijado en Levy y, tal parecía, que el sentimiento era mutuo. Laxus, por su parte, al parecer, tuvo un flechazo a primera vista, ya que, desde que la vio en los Juegos Mágicos, no le había quitado la vista, por lo que había ido a preguntar al actual maestro del gremio donde estaba. Para su tristeza, el rubio se había enterado que había desaparecido. Instó a que le ayudaran a buscarla y traerla de vuelta. Cabe decir que estos aceptaron gustosos. Con el tiempo, lograron encontrarla y rescatarla de unos mercenarios. Tras esto, la relación entre Laxus y la maga pasó a un primer plano, siendo mejores amigos. Era algo bueno, haciendo sonreír al maestro Makarov.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~one day~ - ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

\- ¿Y entonces, que hacemos Ji-chan? – preguntó Natsu con confusión.

\- A ver, Natsu. Dime primero ¿Quién es la afortunada? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que el hijo más idiota que tenía se haya enamorado. Juvia también estaba sorprendida.

\- Bueno, no es exactamente una – susurró – Son cuatro…. – finalizó apenado. Esto los dejó de piedra. Luego, Makarov tuvo un derrame nasal, para luego llorar del orgullo.

\- ¡Hijo, llenas de orgullo a tu nación! – le felicitó, muy al estilo militar – Quien iba a pensar que tu naturaleza dragón haría efecto – comentó sonriente.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – preguntó.

\- Juvia tenía idea de que Natsu-san tal vez se fije en muchas más mujeres – intervino la maga de agua.

\- Repito ¿Cómo saben eso? Igneel nunca me lo dijo. Solo recuerdo que me dijo acerca de que me enamoraría de una hembra intensa, nada más – comentó al aire.

\- Eso se debe al incremento de tu [Aura], [Salamander] y yo se los dije – entró Gajeel a la oficina del maestro, como pedro en su casa – ¿No habrá por acá un pedazo de metal o algo? Tengo hambre – se sobó el estómago, el cual gruñía horrores. Makarov le lanzó un pedazo que había por allí. Este lo recibió y comió con alegría.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, hojalatas? – preguntó.

\- ¿Igneel no te lo explicó? – este negó. Gajeel se llevó la mano en un facepalm – Ahora todo tiene sentido. Bueno, lo que pasa es que, cuando derrotas a muchos dragones, estos desprenden el [Aura] del dragón, la cual los vuelve más fuertes, física y mágicamente hablando, con el pasar del tiempo y tus dominios se incrementan cada vez más – los tres asintieron – Tu derrotaste a varios dragones, incluyéndome, por lo que tu [Aura] evolucionó, se volvió más fuerte y te desarrollarás cada vez más, a grandes pasos – puntualizó.

\- ¡Seré más fuerte! ¡Hurra! – se arengó a sí mismo, mientras tenía una risa un poco maniaca. El resto tenía un gotón en la cien.

\- Sin embargo, hay un pequeño problema. Y me refiero a las mujeres. Muchas hembras se fijarán en ti, que no te sorprenda. Esa es una de las desventajas – Makarov creía un lunático a su hijo, si para él, el sueño de todo hombre era estar rodeado de hermosas y deseosas mujeres suplicantes por un poco de "amor". Sí, el viejo tenía en cuenta sus prioridades

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Dark Energy – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

\- Ahora, si te has fijado ya en una o algunas, pero estas no corresponden tus sentimientos, tu propio poder te envenenará. Eso se llama [Caída del Dragón] – esto asustó a los presentes - El propio poder mágico se volverá en tu contra y te matará, lenta y dolorosamente, sin opción a curarse. Es como un mal terminal – explicó el ojirojo.

\- ¿Y cómo hago para que esto no me dé? – preguntó.

\- Primera opción: si el enamoramiento es reciente, aclaras tus sentimientos primero y, si lo que sospechas es correcto, tendrás que hacer un viaje fuera, para olvidarla u olvidarlas. Sentirás dolores horribles mientras viajas, pero estos menguarán con el tiempo – indicó – Segunda opción y la que es un suicidio para cualquier dragón: [Ritual del Caído] – nombró.

\- ¿[Ritual del Caído]? – preguntaron todos.

\- Si, el [Ritual del Caído] – sentenció – Según me explicó Metalicana, ese ritual es para casos extremos. Si te has enamorado profundamente y no es correspondido, este ya cayó, por lo que quitar el sentimiento no correspondido, de raíz, es la mejor opción – fue allí que Gajeel formó un círculo, tras recitar algunas palabras, las cuales Natsu grabaría bien en su mente - ¿Ven este círculo mágico? – asintieron – Muy bien, este es el inicio del ritual. Una vez que actives el círculo con tu respectivo elemento, se formará una esfera de energía. Entras allí, pero te recomendaría que no lo hagas, por qué puedes experimentar la muerte en vida, incluso podrías morir. Solo dragones con fuerza de voluntad inquebrantables han podido soportarlo, según me contó Metalicana – esto asombró a los presentes – Y las horas de sufrimiento son equivalentes al número de mujeres de quien te enamoraste. Por ejemplo, si te enamoraste de cinco, son cinco las horas que pasaras por algo peor que los siete infiernos – esto generó un escalofrío general en todos – Eso no es todo, si el ritual es un éxito, el que lo hizo sufrirá de enfermedades por un largo tiempo, inclusive vulnerable a cosas que uno no estaba preparado – esto los asustó más – Pero también, ya no tendrás sentimiento alguno por las hembras que provocaron la [Caída del Dragón] en ti, lo que veo algo justo – comentó.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Y ahora bien ¿Dinos de cuantas te enamoraste, Natsu-chan? – preguntó una recién llegada Mavis con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Primera! – dijeron todos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estaba aquí, Primera? – preguntó Makarov.

\- Escuché todo, Makarov-chan – le respondió – Ahora bien, dinos ¿De quienes te enamoraste? – preguntó socarrona.

\- Bueno…. – y Natsu se rascó la cabeza, explicando.

Tras unos minutos de explicación, todos se quedaron de piedra por completo. No sabían si felicitarlo o sentir pena por él, ya que las opciones eran algo, difíciles.

\- [Salamander] lo mejor será que hagas un viaje de largo plazo. La coneja tiene pareja y andan de aquí para allá; Scarlet aún está prendida por Fernández, aunque este sigue en eso de su redención y expiación de culpa; la [Demonio] aún no se rinde con Laxus; y Lisanna también tiene pareja. Será lo mejor para todos – se recostó en una pared. Mavis y Makarov estaban serios. Esto no pintaba nada bien. Juvia estaba consternada por la situación de Natsu.

\- Natsu-san – susurró triste la maga peliazul.

\- Será que confirmes primero los sentimientos de las chicas, hijo – le aconsejó Makarov – Lo mismo para ti, Juvia. Ve si Gray siente lo mismo por ti – esta asintió. Luego, observó a Natsu.

\- ¿Natsu-chan? – preguntó la rubia.

\- No se preocupen, pasará lo que tenga que pasar – sonrió como él solo sabía hacerlo - ¡Bueno, yo me voy a comer y después a ayudar a los huérfanos en el orfanato! Nos vemos y gracias por sus consejos – dicho esto, salió de la oficina, ante la vista consternada de los cuatro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se habrá enamorado? – preguntó con preocupación el maestro.

\- Quien sabe, Makarov-chan – respondió la rubia.

\- ¡Yo se lo sacaré a la fuerza! – habló Gajeel, mientras reía maliciosamente.

\- No es necesario, Gajeel-san. Juvia se encargará de preguntárselo cuando lo vea – sonrió – Con su permiso, Juvia se despide – se inclinó y salió de allí a seguir acosan… buscando a Gray.

Los tres decidieron dejarlo en manos de Juvia. Confiaban en que la peliazul haría un buen trabajo.

 _ **Momentos después. Horas de la tarde. Con Natsu**_

Podemos ver a un pensativo Natsu, discutiendo consigo mismo acerca de las palabras de Gajeel.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Morning is Not Coming Anymore – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Soundtrack)**

\- Así que un viaje a largo plazo. Si llego a hacer eso, sería como máximo un viaje de 8 años. Actualmente, tengo 15 y los demás están entre los 17 a 18, a excepción de Wendy y algunos que van por los 12 a 13 – se dijo – Bueno, de paso sería para entrenar, volverme fuerte y buscar a Igneel – sonrió – Pero, como dijeron hojalatas y Ji-chan, debo confirmar… Aunque no quiero terminar haciendo el [Ritual del Caído] – fue allí que un terrible dolor al estómago lo hizo hincarse en el suelo. Escupió levemente sangre, sorprendiéndolo - ¿Sangre? – y fue allí que recordó las palabras del ojirojo - ¡[Caída del Dragón]!... Al parecer, tengo que hacer el viaje más pronto de lo que esperaba – se dijo a sí mismo.

\- ¿Natsu-san? – preguntaron dos personas. Uno era un rubio y el otro era un azabache. Ambos eran miembros de Sabertooth - ¿Está bien, Natsu-san? ¿Por qué tiene sangre en su boca, sin luchar? – intervinieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Sting, Rogue – susurró. Tan distraído estaba que no notó la presencia de ambos dragones – No es nada, solo que comí tanto Kétchup y me quedó un poco en la boca – se excusó de manera infantil. Ambos tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- No es bueno con las excusas, Natsu-san – le habló Sting con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Se debe a la [Caída del Dragón], verdad? – preguntó Rogue. Sting se quedó anonadado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Natsu sorprendido.

\- Es lo más lógico, Natsu-san. Tu [Aura] creció a grandes niveles y atraes muchas mujeres, pero eres tan denso que ignoras esto. Cuando te fijaste en una o más mujeres, pero está ya tiene pareja o algo por el estilo, generando que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó el azabache – Y como lo sé, mi dragón me lo explicó – añadió.

\- A mí también me lo dijo mi dragón, pero no esperé ver que alguien sufriera por eso – comentó Sting.

\- Aún me falta confirmarlo – respondió Natsu.

\- Debe de hacer un viaje largo, Natsu-san – recomendó Rogue – Es mejor eso a que haga el [Ritual del Caído]

\- Si, Natsu-san – el rubio estaba preocupado por su mayor ídolo – Cuente con nosotros para cualquier cosa – se ofreció.

\- Sting, ahora eres el maestro del gremio. Tienes responsabilidades – le comentó con la mirada entrecortada. El [Dragon Slayer de la Luz] se apesumbró.

\- Muchas gracias de verdad, chicos. Ahora, debo caminar solo – se dijo el peli salmón a sí mismo.

\- ¡Pero, Natsu-san! – Sting iba a ir a apoyarlo, pero Rogue le detuvo, posando su mano en el hombro del rubio.

\- Déjalo, Sting. Debe meditar a sí mismo – recomendó. Este solo asintió.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Horas después. Fairy Tail**_

Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Lisanna eran las únicas que estaban allí, conversando cosas de chicas. Cabe decir que estaban riendo alegres.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jellal, Erza? – preguntó la albina mayor a la pelirroja.

\- Creo que esta vez sí tendré oportunidad. Solo espero tener una respuesta positiva de su parte. Así, podré aplicar lo que decían mis libros – lo dijo entre apenada y pervertida.

\- ¿Quién te viera, Erza? – rio Lucy bajito.

\- ¿Y cómo estas con tu pareja, Lucy? – preguntó de inmediato la maga de [Reequipar].

\- De maravilla. Él es atento y caballeroso. Me siento completa a su lado – respondió alegre - ¿Y tú, Mira? ¿Aún no te rindes con lo de Laxus? – preguntó.

\- Ya verán que, para la próxima, caerá ante mis encantos – respondió con determinación.

\- Aunque Nee-san la tiene difícil. Laxus sale actualmente con alguien que te haría competencia en todo. Es muy fuerte, además de bonita – intervino Lisanna.

\- ¿Y tú qué me dices, hermanita? ¿Cómo vas con tu relación? – preguntó la mayor.

\- Todo es perfecto, Nee-san, aunque me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Natsu se habría dado cuenta de mis sentimientos a tiempo? – le habló.

\- No eres la única. Un tiempo me fijé en él, pero es por completo denso – comentó Lucy.

\- Nosotras dos también lo hicimos, pero Natsu es por completo inocente y, como dice Lucy, denso, además, es menor a nosotras ¿Quién querría meterse con un menor de edad? – preguntó Erza. Todas negaron.

\- Eso no le quita que tiene méritos, pero sigue siendo denso. Lo veo como un amigo, pero como pareja, a muchos años luz – rio bajo la [Demonio].

\- Tienes razón, Mira – dijeron las tres. Para luego reír calmadamente.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Day of Dash piano versión – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Soundtrack)**

Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que, desde afuera, alguien los escuchó con sus sentidos súper desarrollados. Este tenía la cabellera de color salmón, quien sencillamente se encontraba devastado y dolido. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos por completo, junto con sus esperanzas. El amor, para Natsu, había muerto.

Con la mirada ensombrecida y los ojos llorosos, dio media vuelta y se fue lejos del gremio, donde nadie lo viera por completo. Daba gracias a que Happy se fuera con Wendy, Charlee y Pantherlily de misión, no quería que su hijo lo viera en un estado paupérrimo.

Caminando, pudo ver a Gray, quien estaba aferrado con una chica de clase sencilla, cabellos azabaches y ojos avellanas, era muy bonita y humilde, además que, a la vista, se notaba alguien de bien y con buenos sentimientos. Ambos iban tranquilamente, ignorando el mundo, incluso al mismo Natsu. En otras ocasiones, él le daría una buena patada voladora para hacerse notar, pero ahora no tenía ganas.

Siguió su trayecto hasta llegar a un parque, donde pudo ver a una llorosa Juvia, sentada en una banca, quien solo se lamentaba por ser lenta y tonta. Intuyó rápidamente lo que pasó: todo indicaba que Gray decidió darle oportunidad a una de sus tantas fans, pero todo indicaba que la fan era alguien buena, por lo que no lo golpearía, mucho.

\- ¿Está ocupado? – preguntó a la chica, quien le miró con los ojos llorosos. Él también estaba en el mismo estado.

\- ¿Natsu-san? – ella solo negó, mientras le daba espacio.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el lugar. Natsu no sabía qué hacer, no tenía las palabras para reconfortarla, además, el estado en que estaba no ayudaba por completo. Ambos tenían la mirada gacha.

\- Natsu-san ha cambiado – le habló Juvia, con la voz entrecortada, pero ya más calmada.

\- Sí, eso es lo que creo – susurró triste el peli salmón.

\- Después de mis esfuerzos, Gray-sama eligió a una chica común – murmuró, mientras la lluvia empezaba a gotear – Será mejor que Natsu-san vaya a su casa, lloverá por largo rato – comentó.

\- Me agrada la lluvia, así que no te preocupes – le respondió. Ella le miró, sorprendida – Así como tú, ellas eligieron. Prefirieron a ellos que a un tonto, denso e infantil [Dragon Slayer] – hizo una pausa – Al final, yo estaba equivocado, pensando que habría alguna esperanza – le habló.

\- Después de todo, así es el amor primerizo – siguió la peliazul – _Aunque me lo digan, ya no importa… -_ pensó, para luego mirar a Natsu – Te esforzaste mucho en esperarlas, Natsu-san – le sonrió tristemente. El [Dragon Slayer de Fuego] se quería quebrar en ese momento, pero tomó aire y le sonrió, aunque estaba con lágrimas, las cuales la lluvia se llevaba.

\- Tú también – le habló.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas enamorado? – preguntó.

\- Habrá sido un año o un poco más, creo – respondió divagando, para luego, sin que se diera cuenta, un hilo de sangre saliera de su nariz. Juvia se asustó para luego sacar un pañuelo, el cual estaba mojado, y limpiar la nariz del mago – Gracias ¿Y tú, cuánto tiempo? – le preguntó.

\- Desde que entré al gremio – habló calmadamente.

Y así, ambos hablaron, rieron, gritaron, maldijeron, lloraron, sufrieron y, por, sobre todo, se abrazaron, fraternalmente, como grandes amigos.

Justo en eso, sintieron un tercer abrazo, un pequeño abrazo. Cuando se fijaron bien, era el maestro Makarov.

\- Se esforzaron bien, hijos míos – les consoló, mientras sobaba la cabeza a cada uno. Los dos no se contuvieron y lloraron como niños frente a su padre.

Un poco distanciados, Mavis y Gajeel, acompañados de Sting y Rogue, miraban esto con tristeza por ambos magos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Fue allí que Makarov tomó una decisión, una decisión que, tal vez, todos cuestionarían, pero sería la mejor de todas a largo plazo, porque esa decisión llevaría, no solo a la salvación de Ishgar, sino, del mundo.

\- Natsu, quiero que dejes el gremio para que hagas un viaje de entrenamiento. Juvia, le acompañarás – dictaminó – Estamos jueves. Partirán domingo a primera hora – aclaró.

 _ **En ese mismo momento. Mundo Shinobi. [Limbo]**_

Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que Hamura les dejara la encomienda de Rikudoo a Obito y a Rin. Los dos, durante todo ese tiempo, habían perfeccionado las artes shinobi que ya habían entrenado por años, volviéndose, prácticamente, en eminencias en sus especialidades, aunque solo faltaba aplicarlo a la realidad. Obito, al ver muchos Jutsus con su Sharingan, había copiado muchas técnicas de la guerra. Por ello, le enseñó a Rin varias de los elementos que ella dominaba, además de _Taijutsu_ **(Técnicas Cuerpo a Cuerpo)** , _Genjutsu_ **(Técnicas de Ilusión)** y _Ninjutsu_ **(Técnicas Ninja)**. [Rikudoo Sennin] les regaló todos los rollos en todas las ramas shinobi de las naciones elementales, desde los más básicos y más poderosos hasta los _Kinjutsu_ **(Técnicas Prohibidas)** , además de legados de los Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki y Hyuga, siendo los principales, además de muchos rollos de los otros clanes del mundo shinobi. Rin, por otro lado, mejoró su _Iryoninjutsu_ **(Técnicas Médicas Ninja)** , además de la creación del elemento hielo, junto a devastadores _Jutsus_ de tipo Agua y Viento.

Hagoromo iba flotando tranquilamente por el [Limbo], recordando todo lo que había hecho: desde llevar a las poblaciones de los doce seres a Earth Land con su _Rinnegan,_ gracias al chakra dado por Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata, los tres en estado puro; y colocarlos en lugares seguros, los cuales eran rodeados de ostentosos _Genjutsu_ **(Técnicas de Ilusión),** con el resultado de que esos territorios ya eran inexpugnables; hasta conversar con sus hijos, los [Bijuu], sobre esta visión.

Aún recordaba cómo todos se reunieron en los mares cercanos a _Kaminari no Kuni_ **(Tierra del Relámpago)** , exactamente en el lugar que fue de entrenamiento del último _Jinchuuriki_ de Gyuki: Killer Bee: La Isla Tortuga.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Todos los Bijuu estaban reunidos en la sala principal, la cual contenía el poder de los [Bijuu] sin temor a que fueran detectados, aunque, sin shinobi o humanos en el mundo, no tenían nada de que temer, pero siempre estaba la precaución.

Gyuki los había citado a todos, ya que él había tenido una visión de que su padre, el [Rikudoo Sennin] los llamaba a todos.

Cuando todos se reunieron, le atribuyeron a la locura, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Hagoromo estaba, en su forma no corpórea, pero estaba frente a ellos. Este les sonrió gentilmente.

\- Hola, hijos míos – les saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Hagoromo-jiji – le habló Kurama - ¡¿Por qué rayos vienes ahora, sabiendo que el mundo se fue al carajo?! – le recriminó.

\- Kurama, ten más respeto por padre – le habló Matatabi.

\- Sabes que personas que han pasado al [Mundo Puro] no pueden intervenir en el mundo humano ¿verdad? – siguió Kokuo. Este solo agachó la mirada.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, hijos. Han tenido muchas pérdidas, amigos valiosos y toda la vida misma. Al final, el odio ganó la batalla y rompió el equilibrio en el mundo shinobi – fueron las palabras del [Dios de los Shinobi].

\- Es verdad ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Hagoromo-jiji? – preguntó Son Goku.

\- Hace tiempo atrás, mientras estaba en el [Mundo Puro], junto a mi hermano Hamura, tuve una visión – esto llamó la atención de todos - Así como este mundo, pero por completo caótico por las energías que dominan allá, entrará en destrucción total. Así como acá, tres personas, un hombre y dos mujeres, a pesar de todo lo que hicieron para ayudar a los suyos, terminaron perdiendo, pero lograron acabar con su enemigo, quien, en un intento desesperado de acabarlos, destruyó ese mundo y sus alrededores – esto dejó perplejos a los nueve seres con cola.

\- ¿Estás de joda? – preguntó Shukaku. El Ootsutsuki estaba serio. Al parecer, si iba en serio.

\- Lo que deseo es instaurar en ese mundo el balance del [Ninshu]. En ese mundo existe la [Magia] misma y seres extraordinarios que nunca llegaron a ver en sus largas vidas – les habló – Mi última voluntad es que ese mundo no perezca como este – puntualizó.

Todos ellos estaban meditabundos. Es verdad que su mundo estaba por completo muerto y seco, pero estaban en paz y tranquilidad. No querían que su paz sea arrebatada y menos para entrar a otra guerra. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Kurama dio un paso al frente.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Sengunbanba – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

\- Si es para salvar a otros, si es salvar un mundo, quiero hacerlo, quiero llegar a la redención por nunca cumplirle la promesa que le hice a Naruto, por ser débil – le habló el Kyubi, más calmado - ¡Es la voluntad inquebrantable que un viejo Bijuu ha tenido nada y lo ha tenido todo! ¡La voluntad que se mantendrá siempre llameante! ¡La voluntad que siempre llevaré, así como la llevó Naruto! ¡Me redimiré de mis pecados, por completo y seré capaz de verle la cara a Naruto si llego algún día a morir de verdad! – sus ojos con determinación lo decían todo.

Fue allí que los demás dieron el siguiente paso. Tomando el ejemplo del hermano más fuerte, los demás Bijuu aceptaron ir con Hagoromo a ese mundo.

\- ¿Y bien, cual es el plan, padre? – preguntó Saiken.

\- Los sellaré en estos minerales especiales. Son únicos en su clase y son del [Limbo], capaces se sellar grandes entidades de poder. Ustedes lo son – señaló – Pero antes, quiero que coloquen un poco de su chakra en este papel, menos tú, Kurama. Tengo algo especial para ti – estos asintieron. Para la sorpresa de ellos, vieron que el papel tenía por Kanji: Ashura.

\- Así que Ashura también participará. Con gusto daré mi chakra – habló Choumei.

Los ocho dieron su chakra, menos Kurama, quien estaba extrañado por eso. Hagoromo vio la cara de interrogación que tenía su hijo.

\- Por lo pronto, deben saber que llevaré a dos personas. Estos también, así como todos ustedes, buscará su redención. Lo conocen muy bien, por qué él fue manipulado por Madara Uchiha – señaló. Allí, sus mentes hicieron un click y supieron de quien hablaba.

\- Obito Uchiha – murmuró Kurama.

\- Rin Nohara – fue el turno de Saiken.

\- Ellos también quieren una oportunidad, ya que instruirán a esas tres personas que les mencioné. Un mundo donde el equilibrio puede entrar merece vivir, merece ser ayudado – les habló el [Rikudoo Sennin]. Kurama recordó las palabras de Naruto y sonrió.

\- Recuerda esto, Rikudoo-jiji y solo repetiré esta vez. Haré esto por el recuerdo de Naruto, por el único amigo que tuve en el mundo, nada más – sentenció el más fuerte de los Bijuu. Los demás sonrieron a su manera.

\- Muy bien, entonces los sellare en estas esferas – y dicho esto, dos sellos: sol y luna, aparecieron en sus manos, para luego convertirlos en chakra puro y transferirlos a las esferas, a todos, menos a Kurama.

\- ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo conmigo? – preguntó el Kyubi.

\- Quiero pedirte un favor, Kurama. Quiero que seas el _Jinchuuriki_ de uno de ellos – le pidió.

\- Sabía que dirías eso – respondió – Te diré que mi _Jinchuuriki_ será el que esté ligado a Ashura y Naruto, nada más – el [Rikudoo Sennin] solo sonrió sincero.

\- Entonces, continuemos – y dicho esto, lo sello, al igual que sus hermanos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Breakdown – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

Justo en eso, Hagoromo había llegado hacia ellos, por completo tranquilo, con una esfera, a cuál contenía al Kyubi. El resto de sus hermanos ya habían sido enviados a Earth Land por Hagoromo, con la ayuda de su _Rinnegan,_ hace corto tiempo atrás. Así como con las invocaciones, Hagoromo colocó a sus hijos en lugares seguros e inexpugnables, donde los humanos y otros seres se enterarán de sus presencias, además de estar rodeados de poderosas ilusiones.

Obito y Rin miraban al [Dios de los Shinobi], con una sonrisa de determinación en sus ojos. Estos ya sabían sobre la visión de Hagoromo, por lo que estaban preparados. Un muchacho que usaba el fuego de dragón era el punto de partida para ellos.

\- ¿Listos para dar el salto? – preguntó sereno. Ambos asintieron.

\- Estamos más que listos, Hagoromo-sama – le habló Rin. Obito asintió. El sabio solo abrió un portal.

\- Muy bien. Prepárense, que los transportaré a un lugar distinto. Hagan bien lo que les dije y vivan su segunda oportunidad, Obito, Rin. Cuando lleguen, tendrán cuerpos reales y una edad distinta a la que tienen ahora. Ese dato será una sorpresa – hizo una pausa – Mis hijos, los [Bijuu] están dispersos por diversas partes del mundo a donde irán, menos Kurama, quien está en esta esfera. Él desea ser sellado dentro del que va a ser el transmigrante de mi hijo Ashura. Los pergaminos y demás lo tendrán una vez llegando allá, con todos los secretos de los shinobi, incluso algunos experimentos que ese tal Orochimaru realizó en vida – les habló el sabio de los seis caminos mientras entregaba la esfera al azabache, a la vez dejando sorprendidos a la pareja – Además, Obito, te he dado un presente en tu ojo izquierdo que seguramente lo despertarás con un entrenamiento exhaustivo – el Uchiha se sorprendió.

\- No me digas que es… - susurró, mientras el Sabio solo sonreía. El Uchiha se calmó y se puso afable - Muchas gracias, [Rikudoo Sennin] – le agradeció Obito, para luego ver a la joven Nohara – Bueno Rin ¿Vamos? – le preguntó a su acompañante, quien solo le tomó la mano, mientras sonreía amenamente. El Uchiha solo sonrió ante el acto de su amiga y fueron envueltos en una luz morada, debido al poder de Hagoromo, hasta desaparecer por completo del limbo, ante la mirada del hijo de Kaguya Ootsutsuki y [Dios de los Shinobi]

\- Solo espero que estén a salvo y encuentren a los transmigrantes – susurró, para luego retirarse del lugar – Además de que todos ellos enfrentarán a un peligro mucho mayor, incluso algo fuera de mis límites y poder… Es hora de ir al [Mundo Puro] – se dijo apesumbrado, al saber que él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, después de que los mandó a ese mundo. Solo rezaba para que salieran victoriosos.

 _ **Horas después. Noche. En alguna parte de Fiore**_

Era de noche, mientras que en uno de los bosques de ese lugar, una luz se hizo presente. Para buena suerte, cerca de allí, no había personas habitando. Cuando la luz se difuminó, dos personas salieron de esta. Cada uno de ellos, un varón y una mujer, ambos con ropas adecuadas, aunque ellos tenían edad alrededor de 23 años. Obito tenía la misma apariencia que cuando entrenaba con Madara, más maduro, solo que ahora estaba por completo sano, mientras que Rin si había crecido un poco más, además de que sus rasgos faciales se volvieron un poco más tonificados y maduros, típico de las jóvenes de 23 años (tenía la altura de Hinata adulta) además de sus medidas se acentuaron más. Cuando era un jovencita de 13 años, tenía tamaño copa B, ahora de adulta bordeaba la copa D. Los dos habían llegado con bien y se levantaron del suelo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Al parecer, Hagoromo-sama nos dejó con algo de edad, no te parece, Obito – le habló sonriente, Rin.

\- Sí, es verdad –contestó amenamente – La verdad, pensaba que íbamos a venir con la edad de unos chiquillos – susurró nerviosamente.

\- Bueno, lo mejor será buscar un lugar donde dormir – le recomendó.

\- Primero, a pesar de que es noche, hay que averiguar con que nos topamos- fue allí que un sonido de un grito, el de una mujer, para ser específicos, se escuchó, muy a lo lejos - ¡Rin!

\- ¡Sí! – y ambos corrieron en dirección del sonido, saltando de rama en rama, como lo hacían en sus tiempos de shinobi – Esto me hace recordar viejos tiempos, Obito…

\- Ahora no hay tiempo, tenemos que ver que es lo que pasa – le habló serio. Rin, a ocultas, admiraba eso del antiguo Obito. Su predisposición para ayudar a los demás era más que obvia. Maldijo el momento en que cambió, pero agradeció el momento en que volvió a ser el de antes. Después de ir a gran velocidad, ya que no sabía el lugar a donde iba como para poder usar el Kamui, llegaron y vieron que un grupo de bandidos estaba atacando un pueblo, quemándolo y lastimando a las mujeres, niños y ancianos, mientras que los hombres, quienes habían salido a la defensa, completamente lastimados y golpeados hasta el cansancio. Ambos no lo podían creer. Llegan a un mundo donde había guerra y crueldad, como cuando ellos vivieron de niños y jóvenes, en la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja. Fue allí que uno de estos bandidos cogió a un niño, tras arrebatarle de sus padres, quienes estaban sangrando y con múltiples heridas, tanto externas como internas, para luego empezarlo a golpear sin misericordia.

\- ¿¡Que pasa, escoria!? ¿Acaso necesitas la ayuda de tus inútiles papis para salvarte la vida? ¡Vamos, suplica! – le ordenó con una sonrisa muy espeluznante, para el terror del pequeño. El bandido empezó a sacar un cuchillo, para poder atravesarlo. Los padres trataron de moverse, pero les era imposible. Iban a ver a su pequeño morir, y de la peor manera.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Madara vs Naruto – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

Sin embargo, un grito desgarrador se escuchó por parte del bandido, ya que su brazo le había sido amputado de la peor manera posible, para luego ser atravesado por el corazón. Todos se sorprendieron al ver al causante de esto. Solo vieron a una persona adulta, de cabellos azabaches, con una mirada carmesí, mientras los tomoes del Sharingan giraban malévolamente, dándole una visión demoniaca.

\- Personas como tú merecen arder en lo profundo del infierno… - susurró terroríficamente - ¡Rin, encargate de los heridos y adentrate en el pueblo, que deben de haber más! ¡Si encuentras a más bandidos, acabalos! – le ordenó a su amiga.

\- ¡Sí! – la joven creó unos cuantos clones de sombra y se acercó a los heridos. Empezó a curar a los señores y al niño, mientras que unos clones más se adentraban en la pequeña villa. En esos momentos, de las afueras de la villa, llegaron refuerzos de los secuaces del bandido eliminado. Justo en eso, Obito escuchó la voz de Kurama, quien estaba en la esfera, la cual se encontraba en unos de los pergaminos de transporte del azabache.

 **\- No me caes, Uchiha, pero acabalos. No merecen respirar y lo sabes muy bien** _ **–**_ le habló con su voz carrasposa el imponente zorro.

 _\- No tienes por qué decirlo –_ pensó para sí mismo el Uchiha.

\- ¡Quién eres desgraciado! – les gritó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

\- Soy su verdugo – y fue en eso que el Sharingan evolucionó al Mangekyou Sharingan, revelando su forma y girando de manera muy violenta. Junto a esto, alrededor de Obito se formaron dos brazos humanoides de color azul celeste, junto a unas costillas, además de una imagen cadavérica del cráneo y cuello: se trataba de una de las técnicas del Mangekyou - _¡Susanoo!_ **(Dios de las tormentas)** – gritó furioso para empezar a arremeter con todo a los bandidos, quienes, presa del pánico, empezaron a chillar como niñas.

\- ¡Corran! ¡Es un mago! – gritaron como nunca. Sin embargo, el ataque poderoso del Susanoo no les dejó oportunidad de escapar ante su inminente muerte.

 _\- ¡Yasaka no Magatama!_ **(¡Joyas del Magatama!) /** _¡Suiton: Suiryüdan!_ **(Elemento Agua: Gran Dragón de Agua)** \- exclamaron el Uchiha y la Nohara, quien venía de atrás, ya que había terminado de matar a varios bandidos que se adentraron en la villa. El Susanoo saco varias magatamas de luz celeste y Rin, un enorme dragón acuático, matando a la totalidad de los bandidos, menos a uno, quien, al parecer, era el jefe de la pandilla esa.

\- Tú me servirás de utilidad – habló serió Obito con su Susanoo activado, mientras este le tomaba de la cabeza, como si de un títere se tratara.

\- ¡No me harás hablar nada, desgraciado! – le escupió sangre.

\- Gran error, basura – susurró - _¡Sharingan!_ – activo el poder de su _**Dojutsu**_ (Técnica Ocular) para meterlo en un _Genjutsu_ **(Técnica de Ilusión)** y. efectivamente, funcionó, tal como se lo dijo el [Rikudoo Sennin], ya que todos, en ese mundo, tenían el chakra Yang, sin que se dieran cuenta, debido a que Hagoromo había, desde antes, preparado el camino para un evento como este.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Dime ¿Dónde estoy? – le preguntó/ordenó el Uchiha.

\- En el continente/península de Ishgar, en Earth Land y en uno de sus tantos reinos, Fiore, donde hay muchos gremios, los cuales trabajan por pagos – hablaba tan débil que solo Obito lo escuchó, ya que Rin estaba más ocupada atendiendo a los heridos - Hay personas poderosas en estos lugares, con las cuales no nos metemos, además de seres míticos realmente poderosos, como los desaparecidos dragones y los demonios de Zeref, el inmortal, pero eso solo son mitos, aunque si hay hombres y mujeres poderosos que han adquirido la magia de los dragones, los [Dragon Slayers], conocidos por ser hijos de los dragones. A un día de camino, al norte de acá, está la ciudad de Magnolia, donde hay muchos de esos gremios, además del hijo del dragón de fuego. Siguiendo el camino, se puede ir hacia los diversos reinos, como el de Bosco –respondió fiel. Cabe decir que Kurama escuchó alto y claro en su esfera. Una sonrisa se formó en cada uno de sus rostros. Tal vez, en un futuro, lleguen a medirse con esos poderosos seres, más que todos contra los demonios y los dragones, ya que estos, según su padre, eran seres de un vasto poder, tanto como ellos.

\- Ya veo, magos – se dijo sereno – Además de dragones, demonios y los hijos de dragones. Tal como dijo el viejo Rikudoo – susurró – Y se supone que debo de encontrarme con el hijo de un dragón y dos jóvenes más, aquellos que posean pensamientos de bondad y superación en sus corazones, además de poderes de viento y rayos – se seguía hablando, para luego ver al bandido – Como me fuiste de utilidad, escoria, te daré una muerte digna – y dicho esto, le atravesó con una espada del Susanoo, la cual creo cuando hacia su interrogación. Tiro el cadáver a un lado, para luego quemarlo con uno de sus Jutsus _Katon_ **(Elemento Fuego).**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Thank You – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

Los pobladores estaban estupefactos. Estaban siendo atacados por bandidos, pero, de la nada, dos personas, aparentemente magos, aparecen a salvarlos. Ellos, ni siquiera, tenían el dinero para pagar a un gremio y esos desconocidos vienen y los salvan. Un grito de algarabía, por parte de las personas que estaban en condiciones, fue escuchado en toda la villa. Obito y la Rin original se sintieron un poco incómodos, mientras que los clones de la joven seguían en su labor de curar a varias de las personas. Fue allí que el líder de la villa, un hombre de edad, se acercó, este estaba con unas cuantas heridas leves, pero curadas por la Nohara.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, magos – le agradeció el señor.

\- Disculpe, pero nosotros no somos magos – le corrigió el Uchiha.

\- Solamente estábamos de pasada por acá y escuchamos el grito de una señora. Lo importante es que ayudamos en el momento preciso – contestó Rin.

\- Bueno, eso no importa. Muchas gracias, como le dije – hizo una pausa el venerable ancianito – Como muestra de gratitud, pueden hospedarse en uno de nuestras posadas y servirles un poco de comida. Después del saqueo, nos quemaron casi todo, pero les ofreceremos lo poco que tenemos…

\- No es necesario – le agradeció Obito, un poco apenado, claro está, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Insisto, por favor – habló amablemente el hombre de tercera edad.

\- Aceptamos gustosamente su proposición, buen señor – le agradeció Rin, ante la insistencia del señor de edad, para luego dedicarle una mirada muy "amistosa" a Obito – ¿No es verdad, Obito? – le preguntó con esa mirada. Muy en su interior, el Uchiha se moría de miedo. No quería llevarle la contra a su compañera de equipo y amor platónico. Varios de los pobladores tuvieron gotas en la cien.

\- Gracias por su aceptación. Síganme, por favor – fueron las palabras del líder de la villa, mientras que los clones de Rin seguían atendiendo a los heridos, aunque estos ya eran pocos. Con una hora más de trabajo, todos estarían muy sanos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Después de tratar a todos, y comer bien, por parte de algunas de las mujeres que estaban ilesas, además de la ayuda de la Nohara, se fueron a descansar a una posada. Fue allí que Obito y Rin durmieron en la misma cama, para incomodidad del Uchiha. Ni en sus sueños había deseado esto. Estaba bendiciendo a Rikudoo por la segunda oportunidad.

\- Obito – la joven sacó de su ensueño al Uchiha - ¿Qué le preguntaste a ese sujeto cuando lo sometiste al Sharingan? – preguntó. Fue allí que el joven le comentó todo a la castaña. Decir que la joven estaba impactada era un eufemismo. Ella estaba, literalmente, con la mandíbula en el piso. Qué demonios y dragones existan en este mundo era realmente increíble, confirmando así lo dicho por Hagoromo – entonces, como dijo Hagoromo-sama, debemos buscar a ese hijo de dragón, además de las jóvenes – susurró - ¿Seguro que lo haremos bien? – preguntó indecisa.

\- No te preocupes, lo lograremos. Es nuestra redención ¿recuerdas? – le habló en tono un poco gracioso.

 **\- ¡Y no se olviden de mí, desgraciados! –** habló una esfera, la cual estaba en una mesita de noche.

\- Es verdad – respondió, para luego, empezar a bostezar – Buenas noches, Obito, Kurama-san. Estoy cansada – le habló, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

\- Tienes razón. Mañana nos espera un día más que agotador – contestó – Buenas noches, Rin – y dicho esto, los tres se quedaron dormidos.

 _ **Time Skip: Al día siguiente**_

Eran las 7:00 am y los pocos rayos del sol entraban a la habitación del Uchiha y la Nohara, los cuales incomodaron al azabache, quien empezó a despertarse. Poco a poco despertó, hasta sentirse un poco incómodo por ser abrazado por alguien ¿un momento? ¿Abrazado? Fue allí que miró como Rin dormía de lo lindo, mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente. Alguien debió decirle que la Nohara tenía la mala manía de abrazar a lo más cercano posible desde que era una tierna niña. Sin embargo, el Uchiha decidió disfrutar del momento. Era lo que más deseaba en su nueva vida. Despertar cada mañana y lo primero en ver tenía que ser Rin, definitivamente.

Después de unos minutos, la joven despertó y le dedicó una sonrisa al joven.

\- Buenos días, Obito – le saludó alegre.

\- Buenos días, Rin – le saludó, un poco embobado, para luego tomar compostura - ¿No crees que deberías soltarme? – preguntó. La castaña miró sus brazos, para luego enrojecer y soltarse abruptamente del Uchiha.

\- Lo siento, Obito. De veras… - se disculpó muy apenada.

\- No te preocupes, además, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, aunque la próxima vez que durmamos, trata de que tus costumbres no te ganen – le habló con sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se levantaba y se ponía una camisa, además de su chaleco azul oscuro, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda – Te daré espacio para que te cambies – y dicho esto, procedió a retirarse, para que ella se sintiera cómoda consigo mismo. Rin solo miraba a su amigo retirarse, hasta que salió completamente de allí. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Nohara.

Con nuevos brillos, salieron de la posada, para dirigirse a un nuevo destino. Quién sabe, tal vez encontrarían a ese hijo de dragón en su camino, ya que toma tiempo, nunca se sabe de ello.

\- ¿Ya se van? – fue la pregunta del niño que Obito salvó el día anterior - ¿No se pueden quedar unos días más?

\- Tenemos una misión que cumplir – le respondió muy amablemente. Hace muchos años que no se sentía así, de esa manera. Tal vez, cuando "muera" en paz, podrá agradecerle a Naruto por la ayuda al recordar a su antiguo yo.

\- Prometemos venir de camino por acá – le habló Rin, con una dulce sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. El niño sonrió por el tacto, ante la vista de sus padres, quienes contemplaron la amabilidad de la joven castaña.

 _\- Será una gran madre –_ pensó para sí mismo, con una sonrisa. Fue allí que todos los de la villa salieron a la entrada para despedirse de ellos, sus salvadores.

\- Si necesitan algo, pueden venir. Serán bienvenidos. Tomen este poco dinero para su viaje. Lo necesitarán – les habló el anciano líder de ese pequeño pueblo, quien entregaba el dinero a Rin. Esta aceptó gustosa.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta – les contestó Obito – Si necesitan ayuda extrema, solo tienen que tocar algunos de los sellos que están en los postes. Eso me avisará que están en peligro y no importa donde estemos, siempre vendremos a ayudarles – fueron sus palabras.

\- Señores, gracias por su hospitalidad – agradeció Rin amablemente. Fue allí que ambos desaparecieron en ese vórtice dimensional. Los pobladores se sorprendieron por ello, para luego, con sonrisas de esperanza, dirigirse a sus labores.

 _ **Time Skip: Momentos después**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Morning – Naruto OST 1)**

En los bosques donde el Uchiha y la Nohara emergieron, un vórtice dimensional empezó a notarse. Obito, antes de irse, había dejado una marca en uno de los árboles, para poder movilizarse de su dimensión a la de los vivos.

\- ¿Qué piensas, Rin? Los pobladores nos dieron un poco de dinero... ¿Cómo se llama?... – preguntó.

\- Jewels, se llaman Jewels, Obito – le recordó – Al menos, sabemos que, en este mundo, existe una moneda de cambio como en nuestro mundo…

 **\- Idiota** _ **–**_ susurró Kurama, molestando un poco al Uchiha.

\- Prefería los ryus, eran mejores – bufó.

\- Bueno, no perdemos nada, pero igual. Cambiando de tema, tenemos que dirigirnos a esa capital, Magnolia. Tal vez, allí, con algo de suerte, lo encontremos rápido – le habló.

\- Tienes razón – fue allí que ambos empezaron a caminar, mientras charlaban, rememorando sus días de gennin y chunnin.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip: un día después. Sábado. Magnolia**_

El joven Natsu Dragneel se encontraba, como todas las mañanas, en el gremio, después de haber ordenado, si quiera un poco, el lugar donde habitaba. Lo primero que realizó fue ayudar a Mirajane en la entrada del gremio, quien aceptó gustosa la ayuda. El joven [Dragon Slayer] estaba recordando muchas cosas de ayer, en especial las últimas palabras de Makarov, quien estaba en su oficina.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Natsu, Juvia, Mavis, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue estaban desconcertados con lo último que Makarov había dicho. Abandonar el gremio parecía la única solución, para cambiar de aires, pero que te lo pida el propio maestro si era shockeante.

\- ¿Cómo que abandonar el gremio, Ji-chan? ¿Acaso ya no somos bienvenidos? – preguntó Natsu, por completo abatido. Juvia estaba en ese mismo estado.

Makarov tenía que ordenar muy bien sus palabras. No lo quería hacer sonar mal, pero necesitaba que sus dos hijos comprendieran. Si Natsu se mantenía en el gremio, sufriría y hasta llegaría a morir por ver a las personas que se enamoró por completo felices, sin él. Por otro lado, Juvia también podría sufrir mucho, tras ver que Gray tiene nueva pareja.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Shippuu Jinrai – Fairy Tail OST 03)**

\- Hijos, no quiero que sufran por amor, por lo que les propongo algo. Ustedes necesitan nuevos aires, necesitan calmar sus corazones y sus mentes, además, por, sobre todo, necesitan evolucionar y aceptar que no se puede obtener todo lo que quieren – hizo una pausa, mientras respiraba hondo – Natsu, Juvia, quiero que vayan y recorran el mundo por completo, no solo limitándose a Ishgar, sino fuera de él. Conocer las costumbres, formar nuevas amistades sin olvidar quienes son, y, por, sobre todo, ayudar a quien lo necesite – les habló.

Mavis sonreía por lo que el Tercero dijo. Era una gran propuesta, después de todo. Gajeel, Sting y Rogue también lo vieron acertado. Fue entonces que a la rubia se le ocurrió algo.

\- Entonces yo los guiaré. Como tengo ventaja de que alguien extraño al gremio o nuestros amigos no pueda verme, puedo serles de ayuda, así de paso le informo a Makarov-chan su progreso ¿Qué dicen? – les propuso con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que es lo mejor, [Salamander]. Deberías tomar esto como una oportunidad. Busca a Igneel en este viaje y pregúntale si puede haber un remedio para tu mal – le habló Gajeel.

\- ¡De paso busca a nuestros dragones! – le dijo Sting animado.

\- Exactamente. Nos ayudarías mucho, Natsu-san – Rogue intervino.

Natsu suspiró, un poco más relajado, mientras la lluvia se despejaba. Respiró hondo y sonrió como siempre lo hace.

\- Si lo pones así, Ji-chan ¡Entonces te haré caso! – sonrió como él solo sabe hacerlo, con alegría y sinceridad. Luego, miró a Juvia - ¿Qué dices, Juvia? ¿Te animas? – preguntó con una sonrisa radiante ante la posibilidad de nuevas aventuras.

La peliazul estaba en otro dilema. No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que, si se quedaba en Magnolia y en el gremio, iba a sufrir mucho el ver a su Gray-sama con pareja. El dolor iba a ser mayor con el pasar de los días y ella no quería eso, no quería sufrir más. Esta nueva posibilidad era algo inesperado, pero algo que realmente le ayudaría mucho, además de conocer nuevos lugares y ayudar a quien lo necesitara, algo bueno. Sonrió con ganas.

\- De acuerdo, Natsu-san. Nos iremos este domingo a primera hora – cabe decir que Makarov y Mavis sonrieron por esto

\- Muy bien, entonces tendrán un día para prepararse como se debe. Yo diré que estarán en una misión de ocho años y que para nada del mundo se les interrumpirá – les habló el anciano.

\- ¡Muy bien jugado, maestro! – le felicitó Gajeel.

\- Yo traeré una autorización para que puedas tener libre albedrío por todo el continente. Makarov-san también debe de traer una, ya que los magos que deseen ir por todo el continente y más allá, se necesita la autorización de dos maestros de gremios legales – Natsu sonrió feliz por las palabras de Sting. Al parecer, tendría apoyo.

\- El sábado hay que reunirnos para coordinar algunas cosas. Será en la casa de Natsu-san – siguió Rogue.

\- Por ahora, actúen normal, equípense con las cosas necesarias en secreto y compren algunas lácrimas de comunicación y otra de película. Las primeras para comunicarnos entre nosotros para saber cómo están y demás; la segunda para que expliques algunas cosas al gremio, como una especie de carta – sugirió Mavis. Ambos asintieron.

\- Entonces, el sábado en la tarde – señalaron Sting y Rogue.

\- Nos veremos para coordinar los últimos detalles – declaró Makarov.

\- ¡Aye, sir! – dijeron Natsu, Gajeel y, cabe la sorpresa, Juvia. Mavis solo sonreía.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Después de unos 30 minutos alrededor, la joven ya había terminado. Natsu también había terminado.

Natsu, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero ya no es más necesaria. Puedes ir a jugar como siempre lo haces. Laxus se ofreció ayudarme en otras cosas – le habló con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Si no hubiera hecho eso, tal vez se podría haber dado cuenta de la mirada abatida del peli salmón. Tras escuchar lo que ellas dijeron de él, su corazón estaba destrozado.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido, mismo actor de Hollywood. Era bien conocido por la mayoría del gremio que Mirajane tenía un "flechazo" por el nieto de Makarov desde que era una adolescente, si bien este nunca había mostrado interés en ella – Está bien, Mira. Nos vemos - dicho esto, se retiró de allí y entró al gremio - ¡Buenos días con todos! – saludó con una gran sonrisa, como él solo solía hacerlo, animando, incluso, al más depresivo, pero lo que no sabían era que estaba desanimado, por dentro.

\- ¡Buenos días, Natsu! – le respondieron antes de volver a sus propios asuntos.

El mirar del joven Dragneel se iluminó cuando vio a una de sus mejores amigas, Lucy, quien conversaba animadamente con Levy. Ambas chicas eran las mejores amigas. Tal vez no sería un mal día, después de todo.

\- ¡Hola, Luce! ¿Lista para ir de misión? – preguntó amenamente, actuando por completo, llamando a la rubia por su mote cariñoso.

\- Hola Natsu – le respondió a su mejor amigo, para luego empezar a reír un poco nerviosa y juntar sus manos – Lo siento, de verdad, Natsu, pero hoy tengo una cita con mi novio. Espero comprendas – se disculpó, sin siquiera notar que, por unos leves instantes, la mirada del Dragon Slayer se había opacado, antes de enmascararlo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, será en otra ocasión – le respondió fingidamente, mientras ocultaba a todos, su verdadera manera de ser - ¿Y Erza? – preguntó por su amiga de la infancia.

\- Fue a encontrarse con Jellal para hablar de asuntos personales, incluso pase algo más entre ellos – fue la respuesta pícara de la rubia. Lo que no sabía era que cada palabra era como un espada que traspasaba su pobre alma - ¡Lisanna, recuerda que debemos de alistarnos!

\- ¿Llevarás a Lisanna a alguna parte? – preguntó curioso.

\- Exacto. Ella me pidió que le aconsejara para poder salir con nuestras parejas en una cita doble – respondió la maga estelar con total naturalidad. Natsu aún mostraba esa gran sonrisa, tratando de mantenerla todo el tiempo posible, incluso personas que le conocen mejor que ella, jamás serían capaces de notar que esa era una simple fachada, ya que, debajo de esta, se encontraba todas las esperanzas desechas del joven Dragon Slayer en temas de amor.

\- Ok, nos vemos después – fue la simple respuesta del [Dragon Slayer].

\- ¡Espera, Natsu! ¿No vas a coger una misión? – le preguntó Lisanna. Ella conocía muy bien a Natsu, y, por ello, sabía que él no se iba de allí, sin coger alguna misión.

\- Cuando llegue Happy de su misión… Él llega mañana en la noche y mañana saldremos – fue su sencilla respuesta, sin siquiera mirarle, para, luego, proceder a retirarse de allí. Todos se preguntaron que algo malo le pasaba a Natsu, pero lo desestimaron por completo, ya que se trataba de Natsu. Nada malo podía suceder.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Bye, Bye – Accel World OST)**

Sin embargo, una vez estuvo solo, mientras caminaba por las calles principales de Magnolia, Natsu empezó a llorar levemente y silenciosamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su dolor. Al parecer, sería un fracasado en el amor y experimentaría la soledad que tuvo cuando su padre, el Gran [Rey Dragón de Fuego], Igneel, lo abandonó a su suerte cuando era apenas un niño. Tenía ese sentimiento reprimido en su corazón, el cual dolía horrores, debido a que la [Caída del Dragón] ya estaba empezando con fuerza. Debía alejarse de todos lo más posible, para que no lo vieran en ese estado lamentable.

Sin siquiera percatarlo, dos personas pasaban por su misma dirección y sentido. Estas conversaban amenamente sobre lo que les depararía el futuro, como buenos amigos y compañeros de equipo, claro está. Fue allí que Natsu chocó con ellos, pasando por el medio de ambos, con la mirada gacha, lágrimas en sus mejillas y algo de sangre saliéndole por la nariz. Esto sorprendió a la pareja, quienes se fijaron en un joven de cabellos salmón. Obito y Rin, sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a encontrar a uno de sus objetivos. El camino de la redención de ambos estaba más cerca que nunca

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Opening 01 – Rolling Star by Yui (Bleach Opening 05)** (Letras normales representa el desarrollo del opening y _letra en cursiva, la letra de la canción)_

 _Yume ni made mita you na sekai de_

Podemos ver la ciudad de Magnolia en sombras, pasando de un lugar a otro, hacia la oscuridad

 _Arasoi mo naki heiwa ni kurashitai_

Ahora, observamos un fondo negro con la imagen de la parte superior de un Natsu abatido, con los ojos cerrados. En primer plano, aparece Natsu, quien está envuelto en un aura roja, la cual le está haciendo sufrir mucho

Este desaparece en una nube de polvo, la cual desaparece y hay un fondo negro. Tras este, sale el título del fanfic: Redención y Salvación, en letras de fuegos rojos internos, bordeado por una capa negra intermedia y una azul externa.

 _Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo_

Observamos a Natsu, junto a dos chicas, una pelirroja y una peliazul de larga cabellera. Los tres estaban sentados en el comedor. Vestían ropas casuales.

 _Iitai koto wa iwanakucha_

Una chica rubia con cuernos y vestida de maid traía el desayuno. Justo en eso, se acercan unas personas más, en su mayoría, mujeres, quienes vestían ropas normales.

 _Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei_

Observamos que Obito estaba sentado en un restaurante, junto a Rin y Mavis, quienes estaban acompañadas de un moreno peliblanco de traje negro y garbantina roja, y un hombre musculoso de color negro, cabello largo y por completo salvaje, respectivamente, además de otras dos mujeres. El azabache estaba mirando por la ventana, con una sonrisa.

 _Ochikonda senaka ni bai bai bai_

Justo en eso, una mujer de cabellos rubios verdosos, suelto y cuyos mechones terminaban en color celeste, vestimenta corta, y muy generosos atributos pegaba la cabeza del Uchiha en estos, provocándole un sonrojo, además de la ira de Rin, Mavis y otras dos mujeres, la risa nerviosa del albino moreno y el grito del salvaje.

 _Kimi no FIGHTNG POSE misenai gao !_

La escena cambia a un terreno baldío, donde estaban Juvia junto a un hombre alto de traje entero color azul y una gran lanza roja. Un poco alejadas de ellos, una rubia de armadura plateado y espada dorada, además de una joven de armadura plateada, vestimenta azul oscura y lanza plateada, quienes miraban el horizonte. Rápidamente, la escena cambia a Obito, Rin y Mavis, los tres mirando a diversos puntos, seriamente, como esperando que sucediera algo.

 _Yume ni mate mita you na sekai wa_

Ahora observamos las calles de una determinada ciudad afuera de Fiore, en la noche, siendo amenazada por algo. Natsu levanta la cabeza, listo para la batalla, con sus nuevas técnicas

 _Arasoi mo naku heiwa no nichi jyou_

La escena cambia a la peliazul y a la pelirroja. Ambas van directo al combate desde otro punto

 _Demo gen jitsu wa hibi tô rabu de_

Ahora, observamos a unas cuantas mujeres, aliadas de Natsu y los demás, ir hacia la batalla. Las sombras y las criaturas se acrecentaban más

 _Tama ni kuyandari shiteryu_

Podemos ver a Juvia y al sujeto de la lanza roja, juntos, preparándose para la batalla

 _Sonna ROLLING DAYS!_

En el cielo, una dragona verde estaba lanzando rugidos de fuego contra el enemigo

Ahora, la escena cambia a un mundo monocromo, donde hay montañas. En lo alto de una de ellas, un Natsu oscuro estaba con una sonrisa maniaca, con una katana negra. El verdadero Natsu cargó contra el oscuro con un [Karyu no Hoko], pero este fue inefectivo. Trató de atacar con su espada, pero su rival fue más rápido e hiriéndolo.

 _Kitto uso nante sou kimi o motanai no_

Natsu cayó de rodillas y la katana que tenía estaba enterrada a un costado. El reflejo de esta mostraba a la mujer rubia de armadura plateada y espada dorada, observando la pelea, como viendo un entrenamiento. Ahora, la escena cambia a una chica peli turquesa, quien lloraba sangre por completo. Después, la escena cambia a un pelirroja de boina y ojos azules, quien miraba al vacío, si esperanza alguna _  
_ _All my loving sou janakya yatterannai_

Ahora, una persona de cabellera blanca, ropajes oscuros y mirada frívola se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda. La pelirroja pudo ver a siete de sus amigas, muertas en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre, como una visión del futuro. El albino sonrió con maldad. La ciudad se sumergió en la oscuridad total. Finalmente, podemos ver a una persona con pelos en pincho, con el cuerpo tonificado y marcada, además de un parche en uno de sus ojos, pidiendo a clamores una batalla digna. Alejadas de él, un grupo de tres chicas estaban siendo atacadas por un grupo de magos considerable. Estas dos últimas escenas, en fondos monocromos.

 _Yume ni made mita you na sweet love_

Ahora, observamos las playas rocosas que están cerca al mar que va hacia el sur de Ishgar. Estaban en pleno atardecer con el sol a punto de ponerse. Natsu estaba allí, parado, mientras su cabello y su bufanda ondeaban en el calmado viento

 _Koibitotachi wa kakuregao sagasu no_

Fue allí que las personas de su pasado, un pasado que lo iba a llevar a la muerte, aparecían como meros recuerdos.

 _Demo gen jitsu wa aenai hi ga_

Inmediatamente después, apareció la imagen de su alter ego, riéndole siniestramente

 _Tsuzukinagara mo shin jiteru no lonely days_

Inmediatamente, Natsu levantó la mirada, por completo determinado para todo. Justo en eso, pasamos a ver que dos chicas, la peliazul y la pelirroja del principio del opening, le miraban con amor y cariño.

 _Ohhh, yeahhh… Tsumazuitatte way tô go yeah yay_

Ahora vemos como Natsu entra a la [Dragon Force] sin ningún esfuerzo. Un círculo mágico se formó debajo de él, para luego ser rodeado de una esfera carmesí y entrar a un mundo de inmenso dolor.

 _Dorodoroke rolling star_

Sin embargo, su poder y determinación es tan grande que creó un poderoso rugido, el cual era envuelto en llamas azules que salían de sus manos. Estos se fusionaron y viajaron directo hacia la Luna, la cual recién aparecía.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Como están lectores y lectoras. Si han leído todo el fanfic y han llegado hasta el final, les agradezco mucho de corazón. Me hacen felices con que hayan leído este crossover.

Muchos se preguntaran como así me animé a escribirlo. Bueno, todo comenzó cuando leí varios fanfics de Fairy Tail (los cuales eran de carácter cómico-romántico-acción-AU) y me animé a escribirlo. Al principio, iba a ser un fanfic netamente de Fairy Tail, pero como no sabía mucho del anime y del manga en sí (me quedé en la saga de "Los Juegos Mágicos"), decidí hacerlo un crossover con una de mis series favoritas: Naruto. Finalmente, la idea evolucionó a hacerlo un multicrossover, tomando como puntos fuertes las dos series antes mencionadas y el uso de personajes de otras series, más que todo esto último. Por supuesto, habrá menciones de los distintos anime que usaré o parte de los juegos de PS3 o computadora que utilizaré. Los recursos son extensos en la internet, aunque con la introducción que he dado, algunos ya sabrán que elementos de juego de computadora usaré para este fanfic

Sin embargo, cuando leía, observaba que en los crossovers de Naruto y Fairy Tail, el rubio era el protagonista y el que se llevaba casi todo el crédito, dejando relegado a un buen personaje como lo es Natsu, el cual, pienso yo, tiene un enorme potencial para ser desarrollado, y con el cual me apegué bastante ultimadamente. Por ello, decidí hacerlo después de un largo tiempo en el mundo ninja y usé lo que sería el espacio entre los vivos y los muertos. El limbo, ya que, por decirlo así, es un espacio neutral.

Gracias a muchas personas que, por mensajes privados, me recomendaron como debo de hacerlo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, la cual este dentro de mis posibilidades, la tomaré mucho en cuenta y si hay algún hecho o explicación que quieran hacerme, con mucho gusto lo recibiré.

Ahora bien, con esta reedición, me di el gusto de plantear el inicio de manera un poco más oscura y trágica. Solo esperemos que todo vaya bien para los protagonistas.

Sobre los OC's que plantearé como personaje principales, y las cuales dejé en el Opening 01 (el cual me gustó mucho) y cerca al medio del fanfic, serán dos chicas, por el momento: la primera se llama Karen Lightbringer (Si desean saber más, se parece físicamente mucho a Tatsuko Itakagi de Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai, además de la misma seiyuu), y la segunda es Ellen Marvelous (Si desean saber más, se parece físicamente mucho a Mio Naruse de Shinmai Maou no Testament, además de la misma seiyuu). Sobre los poderes que ambas tendrán, lo explicaré con el pasar de los capítulos. Y por si las dudas, Mavis solamente será como una mentora para Natsu, Karen y Ellen, además de que será amiga de Rin y Obito, relacionándose bien con ellos, más que todo con el ultimo, aunque ellos tendrán momentos cómicos. Las personalidades las especificaré con el pasar de los capítulos. Por otro lado, Juvia será entrenada por Rin, ya que esta tiene poderes de agua devastadores, y eso es lo que le falta a la maga de agua.

Quiero aclarar también que Natsu y Juvia no serán pareja. Tendrán una relación de hermano-hermana y/o grandes mejores amigos, nada más.

Sobre los OST, los colocaré de tal manera que vayan acorde a las escenas que plantearé en cada capítulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual será y estará listo para la siguiente semana:

 **Capítulo 001: Adiós Magnolia… Hola Mundo: De camino a Bosco**

Saludos y éxitos para todos.

PD: Me olvidaba. Si desean meterse en un grupo de Whatswapp que cree, son bienvenidos, aunque la mayoría es parte de las personas que mira la actual temporada de Pokemon, pero lo bueno que miran otros anime, así que no hay problema. Me mandan un MP (Mensaje Privado) con sus números y país de origen, o si desean por mensaje a mi Facebook o, si tienen twitter, un mensaje también por esa otra red social. Ambos están en mi página principal de FanFiction. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.


	2. Capítulo 001: Adiós Magnolia Hola Mundo

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, respectivamente. Los otros elementos que usaré en los siguientes capítulos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras. Los OST que usaré les pertenecen a sus autores, editores, compositores y demás allegados. Yo uso todo lo anterior mencionado sin fines de lucro y de solo sano entretenimiento.**

 **Leer notas del autor al final del texto, por favor. He introducido algunos OC's (Personajes Originales) de mi creación, por ello, es recomendable leer las notas del autor al final para entenderlo… =)**

 **Disculpen si hay partes del texto mal hechos, errores ortográficos, discordancia entre párrafos o nombres que no van acorde a las series. Lo he hecho lo más rápido y mejor posible. Si ven alguna falla, me lo hacen saber por los reviews.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A "SUNE FANSUB" POR DARME AUTORIZACIÓN DE USAR GRAN PARTE DE SU TRADUCCIÓN PARA EL ENDING. SEAN BUENOS Y SUSCRIBANSE A ESE CANAL. HACE MUY BUENOS FANSUB DE VARIOS ENDINGS Y OPENINGS DE ANIME. PONDRÉ EL LINK EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK.**

 **Dejen review, por favor…. =)**

 **Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

 _\- Pensamientos de las personas, además de Jutsus. Lectura de documentos, eventos del futuro, comunicación entre personas vía productos mágicos, dígase [Lacrima] o Teléfonos, y otros afines -_

 **\- Conversación entre monstruos, dragones, Bijuu y otros relacionados. Además, traducción de los Jutsus, técnicas mágicas y otros afines -**

 _ **\- Pensamientos de monstruos, dragones, Bijuu y otros relacionados –**_

\- [Técnicas Mágicas, Status sociales, rangos de poder y afines]

* * *

 **Redención y Salvación**

 **Capítulo 01: Adiós Magnolia…. Hola mundo. De camino a Bosco**

* * *

 _¿Por qué me ayudas, después de rechazarte con violencia? ¿Por qué insistes en querer ser mi amigo?_

 _Por qué nadie merece estar solo en este mundo. Eso duele a cualquiera que tiene una pizca de humanidad_

 **Natsu Dragneel, en el futuro, hablando con una peli turquesa en medio de una montaña nevada, a la vez que eran rodeados por un gremio oscuro y monstruos.**

* * *

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST "Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~Ballad Ver~ - ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN Soundtrack))**

Tanto Obito Uchiha como Rin Nohara, quienes recién habían llegado a la capital de Magnolia, a pie, estaban un poco sorprendidos por la imprudencia del joven. Fue allí que el Uchiha posó su mano derecha en uno de los hombros del joven.

\- Amigo, deberías tener cuidado – le habló amablemente. De pronto, la sorpresa les desconcertó. El joven, de unos 15 años y distinguido cabellos salmones, estaba llorando, visiblemente, aunque nadie, a excepción de los dos, tanto shinobi como kunoichi, se diera cuenta, además de que estaba sangrando por la nariz - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó sereno, mientras se acercaba al joven Dragneel.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No tienes algún dolor? – preguntó la castaña acompañante del Uchiha. Rin ya estaba preparando algunos Jutsus médicos en sus manos para curarlo. Sin embargo, el joven negó.

\- No creo que sea de su incumbencia – les habló Natsu en tono triste y devastado – _Sin embargo, hay algo que me dice, mis instintos tal vez, que confié en ustedes … Eso me dice mi corazón, mi mente y mis instintos… -_ esto último lo pensó con un poco de melancolía en su pensamiento.

\- Tienes razón, pero no nos gusta ver personas tristes. La tristeza puede carcomer el alma, llevarla a lugares más oscuros si no son tratados a tiempo – la castaña le habló muy gentilmente, con un toque de sabiduría - Anda, vamos a un parque y allí nos cuentas todo – le habló Rin, en tono conciliador. La mirada sincera de Rin, además de una de preocupación por parte del Uchiha bastaron a Natsu para confiar en ellos. Las miradas de ambos eran como si vieran a su padre, Igneel, y a todo su gremio, juntos. Un aura de confianza venido de ambas personas le rodeó, como si el cuchillo traspasara lentamente una barra de mantequilla. Natsu decidió aceptar.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo, además, lo de la sangre no era sangre. Era el kétchup que comí hace unos momentos en otro sitio – respondió de una manera muy tsundere, aunque lo último de manera un poco idiota. A ambos se les escurrió una gotita por la cien en la frente, mientras que Kurama se quería morir de risa, pensando que sí era en serio lo que ese chico decía – Sin embargo, será mejor hablar en privado – le contestó – Vamos a un restaurant que conozco. Además, que pedimos algunas cosas para comer – habló con una sonrisa, como solo él sabía hacer, cambiando, además, a una mirada de determinación pura, y olvidando, un poco, todo lo que había pasado antes de que se encontrara con la pareja. A Rin le pareció buena idea, mientras que Obito se quedó estático por un pequeño momento. Había visto esa mirada y esa sonrisa en alguna parte. Fue allí que lo recordó. Hasta hace poco que no había visto esa misma sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que lo hizo cambiar de parecer y, que, a su vez, le dio el valor para poder redimirse de sus pecados en el mundo shinobi. Kurama estaba en shock, ya que, esa sonrisa, era prácticamente igual a la de la persona que lo hizo salir del camino del odio: su mejor amigo y antiguo Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki …

 _\- Este muchacho… es como tú, Naruto. A simple vista, un simplón idiota, pero de buen corazón y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, muy a pesar de lo que le suceda –_ pensó el Uchiha para sí mismo. Sería interesante conocerlo un poco más, mientras esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **\- Naruto, viejo amigo… Al parecer, he encontrado alguien que tiene esa misma mirada de determinación y ese ánimo en otro mundo… Espero no equivocarme –**_ pensó, mientras se le escurría una pequeña lágrima.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **Opening 01 – Rolling Star by Yui (Bleach Opening 05)** (Letras normales representa el desarrollo del opening y _letra en cursiva, la letra de la canción)_

 _Yume ni made mita you na sekai de_

Podemos ver la ciudad de Magnolia en sombras, pasando de un lugar a otro, hacia la oscuridad

 _Arasoi mo naki heiwa ni kurashitai_

Ahora, observamos un fondo negro con la imagen de la parte superior de un Natsu abatido, con los ojos cerrados. En primer plano, aparece Natsu, quien está envuelto en un aura roja, la cual le está haciendo sufrir mucho

Este desaparece en una nube de polvo, la cual desaparece y hay un fondo negro. Tras este, sale el título del fanfic: Redención y Salvación, en letras de fuegos rojos internos, bordeado por una capa negra intermedia y una azul externa.

 _Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo_

Observamos a Natsu, junto a dos chicas, una pelirroja y una peliazul de larga cabellera. Los tres estaban sentados en el comedor. Vestían ropas casuales.

 _Iitai koto wa iwanakucha_

Una chica rubia con cuernos y vestida de maid traía el desayuno. Justo en eso, se acercan unas personas más, en su mayoría, mujeres, quienes vestían ropas normales.

 _Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei_

Observamos que Obito estaba sentado en un restaurante, junto a Rin y Mavis, quienes estaban acompañadas de un moreno peliblanco de traje negro y garbantina roja, y un hombre musculoso de color negro, cabello largo y por completo salvaje, respectivamente, además de otras dos mujeres. El azabache estaba mirando por la ventana, con una sonrisa.

 _Ochikonda senaka ni bai bai bai_

Justo en eso, una mujer de cabellos rubios verdosos, suelto y cuyos mechones terminaban en color celeste, vestimenta corta, y muy generosos atributos pegaba la cabeza del Uchiha en estos, provocándole un sonrojo, además de la ira de Rin, Mavis y otras dos mujeres, la risa nerviosa del albino moreno y el grito del salvaje.

 _Kimi no FIGHTNG POSE misenai gao!_

La escena cambia a un terreno baldío, donde estaban Juvia junto a un hombre alto de traje entero color azul y una gran lanza roja. Un poco alejadas de ellos, una rubia de armadura plateado y espada dorada, además de una joven de armadura plateada, vestimenta azul oscura y lanza plateada, quienes miraban el horizonte. Rápidamente, la escena cambia a Obito, Rin y Mavis, los tres mirando a diversos puntos, seriamente, como esperando que sucediera algo.

 _Yume ni mate mita you na sekai wa_

Ahora observamos las calles de una determinada ciudad afuera de Fiore, en la noche, siendo amenazada por algo. Natsu levanta la cabeza, listo para la batalla, con sus nuevas técnicas

 _Arasoi mo naku heiwa no nichi jyou_

La escena cambia a la peliazul y a la pelirroja. Ambas van directo al combate desde otro punto

 _Demo gen jitsu wa hibi tô rabu de_

Ahora, observamos a unas cuantas mujeres, aliadas de Natsu y los demás, ir hacia la batalla. Las sombras y las criaturas se acrecentaban más

 _Tama ni kuyandari shiteryu_

Podemos ver a Juvia y al sujeto de la lanza roja, juntos, preparándose para la batalla

 _Sonna ROLLING DAYS!_

En el cielo, una dragona verde estaba lanzando rugidos de fuego contra el enemigo

Ahora, la escena cambia a un mundo monocromo, donde hay montañas. En lo alto de una de ellas, un Natsu oscuro estaba con una sonrisa maniaca, con una katana negra. El verdadero Natsu cargó contra el oscuro con un [Karyu no Hoko], pero este fue inefectivo. Trató de atacar con su espada, pero su rival fue más rápido e hiriéndolo.

 _Kitto uso nante sou kimi o motanai no_

Natsu cayó de rodillas y la katana que tenía estaba enterrada a un costado. El reflejo de esta mostraba a la mujer rubia de armadura plateada y espada dorada, observando la pelea, como viendo un entrenamiento. Ahora, la escena cambia a una chica peli turquesa, quien lloraba sangre por completo. Después, la escena cambia a un pelirroja de boina y ojos azules, quien miraba al vacío, si esperanza alguna _  
_ _All my loving sou janakya yatterannai_

Ahora, una persona de cabellera blanca, ropajes oscuros y mirada frívola se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda. La pelirroja pudo ver a siete de sus amigas, muertas en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre, como una visión del futuro. El albino sonrió con maldad. La ciudad se sumergió en la oscuridad total. Finalmente, podemos ver a una persona con pelos en pincho, con el cuerpo tonificado y marcada, además de un parche en uno de sus ojos, pidiendo a clamores una batalla digna. Alejadas de él, un grupo de tres chicas estaban siendo atacadas por un grupo de magos considerable. Estas dos últimas escenas, en fondos monocromos.

 _Yume ni made mita you na sweet love_

Ahora, observamos las playas rocosas que están cerca al mar que va hacia el sur de Ishgar. Estaban en pleno atardecer con el sol a punto de ponerse. Natsu estaba allí, parado, mientras su cabello y su bufanda ondeaban en el calmado viento

 _Koibitotachi wa kakuregao sagasu no_

Fue allí que las personas de su pasado, un pasado que lo iba a llevar a la muerte, aparecían como meros recuerdos.

 _Demo gen jitsu wa aenai hi ga_

Inmediatamente después, apareció la imagen de su alter ego, riéndole siniestramente

 _Tsuzukinagara mo shin jiteru no lonely days_

Inmediatamente, Natsu levantó la mirada, por completo determinado para todo. Justo en eso, pasamos a ver qué dos chicas, la peliazul y la pelirroja del principio del opening, le miraban con amor y cariño.

 _Ohhh, yeahhh… Tsumazuitatte way tô go yeah yay_

Ahora vemos como Natsu entra a la [Dragon Force] sin ningún esfuerzo. Un círculo mágico se formó debajo de él, para luego ser rodeado de una esfera carmesí y entrar a un mundo de inmenso dolor.

 _Dorodoroke rolling star_

Sin embargo, su poder y determinación es tan grande que creó un poderoso rugido, el cual era envuelto en llamas azules que salían de sus manos. Estos se fusionaron y viajaron directo hacia la Luna, la cual recién aparecía.

* * *

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Paradise – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

 _ **Time Skip: Dos horas después. Gremio de Fairy Tail**_

Una recién llegada Erza se colocaba en la barra, completamente molesta y echando humo por las orejas. Estaba muy furiosa con cierto chico de cabellera azul.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Un pastel de fresas! – ordenó la pelirroja – Maldito sea Jellal… - susurró Titania, por completo despechada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Erza? ¿No te salió el plan? – susurró pícara la peliblanca mayor.

\- ¡Como si te importara! – chilló, para luego calmarse – La verdad, Jellal solo me dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como irse de misión con sus antiguos compañeros…

\- Una lástima lo tuyo, Erza – le habló con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y lo tuyo con Laxus? ¿No le has dicho nada? – le preguntó un poco sonrojada, ya que ella, para los temas amorosos de ajenos, le daba cierta vergüenza.

\- Laxus no me hace caso, aunque, seguiré intentándolo, hasta que lo haga – susurró, mientras el fuego de la determinación se hacía presente en sus bellos ojos azules.

\- Ya veo… Cambiando de tema ¿Has visto a Natsu? – preguntó, mientras degustaba su pastel de fresas – Delicioso… –susurró con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hace un rato vino. Me ayudo y estuvo conversando. De allí, se fue por allí, a jugar, creo. Como es, no creo que cause mucho alboroto, espero – respondió.

\- Tienes razón. Natsu es un poco infantil, que digamos. Incluso, no tuvo la charla que el maestro nos dio a todos – fueron las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Estoy de acuerdo… Además, de entre todos, no creo que Natsu se enamore pronto. No le viene a su estilo – y dicho esto, empezó a reír levemente. Erza también le siguió los pasos, para empezar a reírse de a pocos. Lo que no sabían, era que el destino ya les tenía preparado algo, algo que les abriría los ojos de unan buena vez.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **En esos momentos**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Peaceful Days – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN OST)**

Natsu, Obito y Rin estaban en un restaurant decente, como para pedir alguna de las órdenes de comida. El mesero llegó con una carta y se pusieron a elegir.

\- A mí deme un filete de carne, por favor. Además de mucha ensalada y un buen vaso de jugo – pidió amablemente Rin.

\- A mí un buen estofado. Hace tiempo que no como bien – fue el pedido de Obito.

\- En mi caso, dos comidas completas, por favor, como siempre, ya sabe – le habló con confianza al mesero. Cabe decir que los tres tenían una gota en la cien, aunque el mesero sabía que Natsu Dragneel siempre comía hasta por demás. Era una costumbre en su humilde trabajo.

\- Bien ¡Todo anotado! Esperen, por favor, hasta que tengamos listo todo lo que pidieron – los tres comensales asintieron.

\- Muy bien ¿Puedes explicarnos el motivo por el que llorabas? – preguntó Rin en tono amable. Natsu cambió su semblante, a uno triste.

\- La verdad…. – y fue allí que empezó a contarles todo lo que le había pasado, mencionándoles su situación actual con la [Caída del Dragón] y el [Ritual del Caído], llamándoles la atención a sobremanera por completo.

\- Antes de que sigamos con la conversación. Si tú tienes ese ritual como le dicen ¿[Caída del Dragón]? ¿Quiere decir que tú eres un dragón? – le preguntó Obito.

\- No creo que sea un dragón, Obito – le habló Rin - ¿No ves que es humano? – le corrigió.

\- Tienes razón – comentó.

\- Bueno, eso no es del todo correcto. Soy humano sí, pero manejo la [Magia] de matar dragones, dada por mi padre, Igneel. El [Rey Dragón de Fuego] – esto llamó la atención de Kurama y los dos _Shinobi_ \- Verdad, me olvidé presentarme como se debe. Soy Natsu Dragneel, [Dragon Slayer de Fuego] y orgulloso hijo de Igneel, el [Rey Dragón de Fuego] – infló su pecho, orgulloso.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras esta presentación, Obito, Rin y Kurama, desde la esfera, se quedaron más que sorprendidos y gratamente aliviados por haber encontrado a la primera persona de la visión que les dijo el [Rikudoo Sennin] **(Sabio de los Seis Caminos).** Sin duda, la suerte estaba a su favor, pero fue allí que Rin recordó acerca de los dos eventos relacionados a Natsu.

\- Y dime ¿En qué consiste la [Caída del Dragón] y el [Ritual del Caído]? – preguntó.

\- Justo a eso iba – les habló el peli salmón con una vena en la cien, por haber sido interrumpido.

Natsu empezó a contarles la explicación que Gajeel les dijo, dejándolos anonadados por completo. No pensaban que los sentimientos no correspondidos afectaran gravemente a una persona, aunque Obito podía entenderlo muy bien. Era algo similar con el _Sharingan:_ mientras más amor tenía el usuario y este le fuera arrebatado por completo, más fuerte era y caías al [Camino del Odio] más rápido, tal como le pasó cuando perdió a Rin en la [Tercera Guerra Ninja].

Después de eso, les contó cuando escuchó a las chicas hablar de él y su desilusión con ellas, de quien se había enamorado, provocando cierta pena por parte del azabache y un poco de molestia con la castaña. También cuando habló con su amiga peliazul por completa dolida por tener un amor no correspondido y la propuesta de su maestro de gremio para abandonar Magnolia en una supuesta misión de ocho años. Esto último alivio por completo a los dos venidos del [Mundo Shinobi].

\- Si nos atrasábamos, tal vez nuestra búsqueda habría tardado más de lo común – le habló una Rin aliviada a Obito, quien asintió.

\- Tienes razón. Solamente nos queda buscar a las dos chicas que tienen los poderes del rayo y el viento – comentó sereno.

Por otro lado, Natsu estaba con una cara de interrogación. Esos dos venían a buscarlo por algún motivo que él no sabía para nada. Tal vez sea para algo malo, pero él sentía que ellos dos no eran personas malas. Mejor era indagar sobre lo que querían.

\- Disculpen ¿Pero para que me buscan? – preguntó.

\- Así como hemos escuchado tu historia ¿Tendrías tiempo para escuchar la nuestra? – le preguntó Rin. Natsu se fijó en el gran reloj que estaba en el restaurante. Se alarmó, ya que le quedaba poco tiempo y debería de ir a su casa para organizar sus cosas y demás con los chicos.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo prisa – les comentó un poco apurado.

\- No me queda de otra – susurró Obito, mientras activaba su _Dojutsu_ **(Técnica Ocular)** _–_ Si pudo funcionar contra ese bandido ayer en la noche, puede que funcione contigo – los tomoes del _Sharingan_ giraron de a pocos, logrando aumentar la velocidad. Natsu se hipnotizó de ellos - _¡Sharingan!_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Ootsutsuki Kaguya – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

Natsu fue llevado a un mundo mental donde empezó a llenarse de mucha información en menos de dos segundos en la vida real, mientras que en ese mundo mental eran como mucho 72 horas. Obito, a través del su _Dojutsu,_ le mostró toda la historia shinobi y sus momentos clave de manera rápida, dejando a un Natsu más que anonadado y confuso. Vidas pacíficas, guerras cruentas, personas que eran recipientes de seres de gran poder, la unión de todos los pueblos en contra de un solo enemigo común, sin embargo, con un final más que trágico: la destrucción de toda la humanidad.

En ese momento, dentro del mundo mental, Natsu quería quebrarse, ya que había visto prácticamente el dolor de todas esas familias perdiéndolo todo, guerreros fuertes que caían como moscas antes un enemigo más que terrible y amigos que nunca más se volverían a ver los rostros, jamás en la vida. Sin embargo, se regocijó cuando vio que el enemigo de todo ese mundo terminó por completo muerto con la técnica de su enemigo, aunque este murió también al hacerla.

De allí, se le mostró la visión del futuro explicada por el [Rikudoo Sennin] hacia toda Earth Land, no solo limitándose a Ishgar. Allí pudo ver a tres siluetas. Una de esas siluetas era él, mientras que las otras dos eran de dos chicas que no conocía. Aunque pelearon valientemente y derrotaron al enemigo, lo habían perdido todo, para luego terminar muertos por la explosión de todo el planeta y los alrededores. Esto lo dejó desconcertado por completo. Tras terminar, Natsu miró a Obito y a Rin, quienes lo observaban seriamente.

\- ¿Están de joda, no? – preguntó - ¿Ustedes son de otro mundo? – preguntó.

\- Así es, Natsu. Déjanos presentarnos – le habló el azabache – Soy Obito Uchiha, un miembro del Clan Uchiha de la extinta Konoha y quien está aquí para redimirse de su pasado – se presentó.

\- Así como Obito, yo también vengo de Konoha. Soy Rin Nohara. Un placer, Natsu – fue el turno de la castaña.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Ya veo. Entonces, esos ojos rojos que tiene Obito son una muestra de su poder que viene de ese otro mundo… [Mundo Shinobi] ¿verdad? – estos asintieron – Si no me hubiesen mostrado esa revelación y me habrían contado todo, palabra por palabra, los habría tomado como locos, pero al ver esos ojos me hacen ver que dicen la verdad… En ninguna parte de Fiore he visto ojos como los tuyos… - comentó.

\- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir qué? – preguntó Obito.

\- Sí, decidí confiar en ustedes, pero necesito contarles a mis amigos. Justo hoy nos reuníamos en mi casa para hablar de algunas cosas. Estarán la primera y _Ji-chan_ allí – sonrió como él solo sabía hacerlo.

\- Ya veo – le dijo Rin – Natsu, te tenemos que hacer una petición – este miró a la castaña – Sabemos que la [Magia] puede llegar a ser poderosa, pero, en la visión del futuro, esta no bastó para derrotar al mal, por lo que te tenemos una propuesta – ella miró a Obito.

\- Queremos darte la oportunidad de ser un usuario de chakra – comentó el Uchiha. Natsu se sobresaltó.

\- ¡¿Quieren que tenga esos poderes asombrosos de manejar muchos elementos y técnicas ninja?! – preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos. Ambos tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- Básicamente, sí – respondió Rin con sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Hurra! ¡Podré manejar muchos elementos! ¡Chúpense esa, hojalatas, cubito de hielo! – gritaba exaltado encima de la mesa, para luego apenarse por qué todos los comensales estaban mirándolo. Obito y Rin se hacían un facepalm, mientras que Kurama se estaba riendo de lo lindo al ver lo idiota que era ese muchacho de cabellera salmón – Lo siento – susurró.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado la escenita – comentó Obito – Con enseñarte el chakra, nos referimos a que nosotros seremos tus maestros – Natsu estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, ya que, cuando vio toda la vida shinobi por el _Genjutsu_ del _Sharingan_ de Obito, observó que ambos habían sido alumnos de personajes reconocidos, además de ser contenedores de seres poderosos. Cabe decir que él estaba obviando el pasado trágico. Ya hablaría con ellos de eso en otro momento – Necesitamos buscar a las otras dos chicas que tengan viento y rayo, para luego entrenarlos como se debe – puntualizó.

\- Lo mejor será que vayamos a mi casa, así hablamos con todos los demás de ustedes – fueron las palabras de un sonriente Natsu, a la vez que se imaginaba todas las increíbles técnicas que haría para dejar en ridículo a todos los del gremio, mientras sonreía mismo villano de caricatura barata. Obito y Rin tenían un gotón en la cien.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Morning – Naruto OST 01)**

Tras pagar la cuenta con el dinero que los pobladores del pueblo que Obito y Rin salvaron, el cual les alcanzó justo para solo esta comida, ya que el joven comió hasta por exceso, fueron de camino a la casa del peli salmón. Mientras tanto, hablaban de la desilusión amorosa, además de algunas recomendaciones.

\- Es normal que pases por esa situación – le habló Obito en tono calmado – Sabes, yo tengo un amor no correspondido – le comentó. Esto llamó la atención del joven Dragneel. Rin solo volteó hacia otro lado, avergonzada por el comentario de Obito – Yo estaba enamorado de ella, desde que éramos niños, incluso hasta ahora. Cuando murió en una emboscada, enloquecí ciegamente y puse al mundo de patas arriba, por decirlo así, pero, al final, era ese amor lo que me motivo a hacerlo. Bueno, sé que esto no viene al caso, pero lo que te digo es que eres demasiado joven para decir esas cosas. Las chicas de las que te enamoraste no supieron ver, a pesar de tu ingenuidad, densidad y torpeza – cabe decir que cada una de esas palabras atravesaron a Natsu, como flechas enormes a través de su corazón - Al hombre que llevabas dentro de tu corazón. Alguien que sabría amarlas y quererlas - hizo otra pausa, callando al peli salmón, quien quería decirle algo – decir la palabra amor no es tan fácil. Amor implica muchos sentidos y formas. Si deseas que te lo explique, lo podremos hacer, con más calma, en otro momento – le comentó con aires de sabiduría

\- Ya veo, entonces tendré que meditar todo este tiempo – comentó sereno el [Dragon Slayer].

\- Así es, Natsu ¿Puedo llamarte Natsu-chan? – preguntó Rin con duda. Obito arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y eso se debe a? – preguntó el Uchiha con un atisbo de celos.

\- ¿Acaso estás celoso, Obito? – le habló melosa, mientras Natsu le codeaba con mirada pícara.

\- Se gustan – sonrió gatunamente, como lo haría Happy.

\- ¡Ya cállate, Natsu! – el azabache, por completo rojo, le metió un coscorrón, el cual lo tumbo de cara al piso, para luego mirar a Rin – Solo curiosidad – comentó.

\- Bueno, es que como Natsu será nuestro alumno, creo que para que haya un ambiente amigable deberemos de llamarlo de maneras más confiables ¿No te parece? – le preguntó, mientras acercaba su rostro al del Uchiha, quien se sonrojó.

\- Si lo dices así, no quedará de otra – habló bajito, mirando para un costado. Rin sonrió.

\- Entonces, Natsu-chan ¿Estás de acuerdo? – le preguntó al peli salmón.

\- ¡Aye! ¡Rin, Obito-teme! – cabe decir que al Uchiha le salió una enorme vena en la cien. Rin trataba de no morirse de la risa, mientras Kurama si estaba retorciéndose. Hace tiempo que no se reía así.

\- ¿Qué significa "Aye", Natsu-chan? – preguntó.

\- En el gremio decimos Aye como un sí – respondió con alegría.

\- Ya veo – comentó la castaña. Obito estaba en una nube de depresión.

\- Mi primera impresión y ya me faltan el respeto…. Ahora entiendo a Kakashi cuando entrenaba a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura – susurró bajo, mientras recordaba a su compañero de equipo y todo lo que conversaron cuando Kakashi estaba una pequeña temporada en el [Limbo].

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Track 08 – Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon Soundtrack Disk 01)**

Siguieron caminando por las calles de Magnolia, a la vez que varios hombres miraban raro a los acompañantes del peli salmón, aunque había mujeres que miraban al Uchiha muy atractivo. Lo mismo pasaba con Rin, ya que muchos hombres la miraban de manera pervertida. Fue allí que las costillas del Susanoo y unos dragones de hielo rodearon al Uchiha y a la Nohara, respectivamente, además de un instinto asesino terrible, el cual era comparable al del mismo Acnología. Cabe decir que Natsu se apartó de ellos, realmente asustado, al igual que todo civil que pasaba por allí. El [Dragon Slayer de Fuego] los miró analíticamente, mientras recordaba los terrores que vivió cuando él y el gremio pelearon contra el [Rey Dragón] en la [Isla Tenrou]. Al parecer, para él, le daba la intuición que Obito y Rin estaban en otro nivel, aún más recordando todo lo que Obito le hizo ver con el _Genjutsu_. Cuan correcto pensaba el [Dragon Slayer de Fuego].

Tras obviar esto, siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a la casa de Natsu: una pequeña casa rustica de piedra a dos niveles, con un pequeño jardín, aunque este estaba todo desarreglado y con hierba crecida. Cuando entraron, observaron que todo era un chiquero.

\- No sé por qué me recuerdan a alguien – comentó divertida la Nohara cuando vio el interior de la casa del peli salmón. Obito solo silbó desentendido.

\- Debemos de ordenar todo – habló Natsu, recordando que llegaban visitas en poco tiempo.

\- Te ayudaremos – le dijo Obito, mientras hacia un sello manual – _Mokuton: Moku Bunshin_ **(Elemento Madera: Clones de Madera) –** y de la espalda de Obito, seis clones de madera salieron, rebosantes de energía. Rin también hizo otro sello manual.

 _\- Suiton: Mizu Bunshin_ **(Elemento Agua: Clones de Agua) –** Rin sacó otros seis clones, listas para ayudar.

\- Muy bien ¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntaron los clones. Natsu se quedó maravillado al ver los clones. No había círculos mágicos que llamaran la atención o [Magia] alguna en las técnicas, haciéndolos prácticos.

\- ¿Estás sorprendido, Natsu-chan? – preguntó Rin, divertida.

\- Déjame decirte que esto es lo más básico de todo _shinobi_ , Natsu – continuó Obito.

\- ¡SOLO LO BÁSICO! – gritó a más no poder. Obito y Rin sonrieron.

\- El chakra, el cual sirve para unir a las personas y el orden bajo un guía, bajo las enseñanzas del [Ninshu], es una gama de conceptos amplios – le explicó Rin – La [Magia], así como el chakra, es un medio de vida, pero esta nació para ser caótica, ingobernable del todo. Por eso, con el chakra, deseamos instaurar un ciclo armonioso de coexistencia – comentó. Natsu tenía una interrogante en su cabeza.

 _\- Es más idiota que Naruto_ – pensó Obito.

\- La verdad que no entiendo mucho, pero si entendí que el chakra y la magia deben estar en balance. Por eso, me van a entrenar en chakra ¿verdad? – estos asintieron.

\- Muy bien, hay que hacer todo. La casa no se va a ordenar sola, saben ¿No? – le preguntó jocoso el Uchiha.

\- ¡Sí! – los clones y Natsu se pusieron manos a la obra.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Afuera de la casa, se escuchaban muchos destrozos del interior y demás cosas. Polvo salían a cantidades bárbaras, además de platos romperse, sillas y mesas quebrarse, cama desarmarse, espuma de jabón escurriendo por el piso hacia afuera, etc.

Tras media hora intensa de limpiar, ordenar y demás, tanto interior como exterior, la casa de Natsu estaba reluciente y libre de 100% de bacterias y microbios, tanto que la ama de limpieza del rey se mordería las uñas de la envidia. Todo relucía mismo espejo, hasta las rocas de la chimenea, la cual estaba encendida.

\- Muy bien, trabajo terminado – comentaron Natsu, Obito y Rin, mientras que los clones se deshacían, sorprendiendo a Natsu, aunque Obito y Rin estaban meciéndose en un par de hamacas, mientras fumaban una pipa.

Los clones están activos hasta que lo decidamos o que estos acaben sin ninguna fuente de chakra – le habló Rin, mientras se quitaba la pipa. Natsu asintió.

Lo que no sabían era que Mavis, Makarov, Gajeel, Juvia, Sting y Rogue estaban afuera de la casa, aunque estaban confundidos, ya que la casa de Natsu era una casa mal vista y desarreglada. Sin embargo, los instintos de Gajeel, Sting y Rogue les advertían algo con letras mayúsculas: PELIGRO DE MUERTE SI HACÍAN ALGUNA ESTUPIDEZ. Con duda, tocaron la puerta y los recibió un Natsu más que alegre.

\- ¡Yo!, chicos – les saludó con una sonrisa amigable.

\- Hijo, veo que te has empeñado en dejar tu casa ordenada. Me alegro eso – le dijo el maestro Makarov.

\- Nada que ver, Ji-chan. Me dieron una mano con la limpieza – comentó alegre – Pero pasen todos – les dio la bienvenida.

Fue allí que todos observaron a los nuevos, a la vez que los instintos de los tres [Dragon Slayer] se intensificaron más.

\- Juvia le pregunta, Natsu-san ¿Quiénes son ellos? – le habló la peliazul. Lo mismo pensaban los demás, aunque con desconfianza.

\- Oh, es verdad – susurró – Primera, Ji-chan, Juvia, Hojalatas, Sting, Rogue, déjenme presentarles a Obito-teme y Rin, mis nuevos maestros que vienen de otro mundo – la castaña les saludó con una sonrisa y el azabache sonreía de medio lado, ya que quería liquidar a Natsu en ese momento, pero había algo que los dos querían hacer: enseñar a Natsu a no ser tan boca floja desde el inicio.

Sin embargo, con los demás era una cosa distinta. Sus mentes estaban desconectadas del mundo por completo.

 _ **\- Uno, dos, tres –**_ contó Kurama a carcajadas.

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!... – el grito general se escuchó prácticamente por toda la ciudad.

 _ **\- Esto es mejor que pagar por eventos de televisión –**_ y el Bijuu se rió aún más.

 _ **Time Skip. Momentos después.**_

Tras calmarse un poco todo esto, Obito y Rin se levantaron de sus hamacas, para luego asentir entre ellos.

\- Obito, te doy el placer – le habló la Nohara.

\- Con gusto – y dicho esto, le dio un golpe en la cabeza al Dragneel, mandándolo nuevamente al suelo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST A Tense Situation – Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol. 1)**

\- ¡Natsu-san! – gritaron alarmados los [Dragon Slayer] de Sabertooth al ver a su modelo a seguir en el piso.

\- ¡Quien se creen que son para atacar así a [Salamander]! – Gajeel se puso en posición de pelea. Mavis miraba seria todo esto. Juvia alistaba [Magia de Agua], lista para cualquier cosa. Obito y Rin vieron que la regaron.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué pegan así a uno de mis hijos? – preguntó el anciano. Obito revelaba su _Sharingan_ , algo que desconcertó a todo el grupo de magos.

\- Usted debe de ser Makarov ¿No es verdad? – el anciano asintió - ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues cuando metí a Natsu en un _Genjutsu_ para que vea todo de nosotros, aproveché para ver toda su vida. Debo decir que han criado bien a este muchacho, aunque es denso, tonto y sin percepción – les dijo Obito.

\- ¿ _Genjutsu? –_ preguntaron.

\- Es algo que les hablaré más luego – respondió.

\- Permítanos presentarnos de la manera más correcta, ya que nuestro futuro alumno decidió hablar de más – les dijo la castaña, con respeto. El grupo de magos asintió, aunque no bajaba la guardia – Soy Rin Nohara y mi compañero es Obito Uchiha – hizo una pausa -Tal y como Natsu-chan dijo, venimos de otro mundo, un mundo que sucumbió en el [Camino del Odio], incluso nosotros morimos cuando la destrucción de nuestro mundo pasó, pero por razones de envergadura mayor, hemos vuelto a la vida hacia este mundo y su salvación de fuerzas malignas que desconocemos por completo – esta revelación los dejó aún más con la boca abierta, mientras Obito se llevaba un facepalm.

\- Y decías que Natsu era un boca floja, Rin – le habló su compañero de equipo, para luego mirar a los magos, realmente confusos y anonadados, suspirando largamente – Para qué negarlo, lo que dice Rin es verdad… - sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Quieren que les creamos que ustedes vienen de otro mundo? – preguntó Gajeel desconcertado - ¡Ustedes necesitan ir a un médico o algo! – les gritó.

\- Espere, Gajeel-san – le habló Rogue – Tal vez lo que digan es cierto – comentó – Recuerden que mi versión del futuro vino hace no mucho. No sería descabellado pensar que existieran otras dimensiones. Además, no puedo notar en ellos [Magia] alguna – percibió.

\- ¡Pero eso no explica por qué golpearon a Natsu-san! – Sting estaba a punto de irse a los golpes contra Obito, pero Rogue lo detenía.

\- Detente, Sting – susurró Natsu, quien se levantaba de a pocos. Juvia le ayudó a levantarse – Fue mi error el decir a primeras que Obito-teme y Rin venían de otro mundo – les dijo a todos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- En eso, Natsu tiene razón – fueron las palabras de Obito, quien pasó de inmediato a ver a Mavis. La pequeña rubia se quedó sorprendida, al igual que Makarov. Obito levantaba su pulgar, señalándola – Tu, la loli con el pelo teñido de rubio – cabe decir que Mavis estaba a punto de explotar de furia - ¿No vas a decir nada? – cabe decir que las mandíbulas de los magos, en especial de los de Fairy Tail, estaban en el suelo.

\- ¡Qué mi cabello es natural! ¡Y tengo 117 años! – le gritó roja de la furia, para luego calmarse y pasar a la sorpresa, al igual que los demás - ¡¿Cómo puedes verme?! – le habló sorprendida.

\- Creo que se debe a mi _Sharingan_ **(Ojo Rueda)** \- le respondió, mientras todos observaban sus ojos rojos con los tomoes característicos del _Dojutsu_. Cabe decir que los magos se quedaron sorprendidos – Tanto tiempo hemos estado en el [Limbo] entrenando nuestras capacidades que mi _Sharingan_ ya se acostumbró el ver almas – respondió lo más obvio.

\- Así que era rubia – comentó Rin – Yo no la podré ver, pero sí puedo sentirla. Creo que se debe a que [Rikudoo-sama] me dejó conservar el chakra de Isobu-san y generarlo a partir del mío cuantas veces quiera – habló.

 _\- Esto sí es raro –_ pensó Makarov – _Solo los miembros del gremio y nuestros aliados más leales pueden ver a la primera_ – su mente estaba hecha un lio – Tal vez, como dicen, ustedes vienen de otro mundo ¿Podemos preguntarles entonces algunas cosas de allá? ¿No es así? – les preguntó el pequeño anciano.

\- Por ahora, no contamos con el tiempo. Según tenemos entendido, Natsu y una chica llamada Juvia se van mañana de esta ciudad por ocho años – cabe decir que los magos miraron a Natsu con enojo, por lo boca floja. Este se incomodó por las miradas que recibía.

\- ¡[Salamander], eres un soplón! – le gritó furioso el ojirojo.

\- ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea, hojalatas?! – le respondió de manera brabucona el peli salmón. Sin embargo, un instinto asesino muy fuerte se sintió. Era Rin.

\- Nos costó limpiar todo el lugar, así que paren con la pelea ¿De acuerdo? - sonrió de manera tan aterradoramente amable que asustó a todo el mundo alrededor.

\- Si – susurraron bajito.

\- Da más miedo que Erza/Scarlet/Erza-san – comentó Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Sting y Rogue.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Inside Information – Sword Art Online 2 Original Soundtrack Vol.1)**

\- Muy bien, si quieren pruebas ¿Por qué no tenemos una pelea de demostración, Obito? – le preguntó Rin al Uchiha.

\- Sabes que si peleamos acá podemos destruir toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, y eso si no nos ponemos serios – cabe decir que esta aseveración dejó aún más desencajados al resto ¿Acaso tenían el poder de destruirlo todo?

\- Juvia piensa que es una exageración – habló la peliazul.

\- No es ninguna exageración, ¿Juvia-chan, verdad? – le dijo Rin, con amabilidad. La peliazul asintió – Obito controló en su tiempo a todos los seres que fácilmente podrían destruir una ciudad en cuestión de segundos y yo fui, en su tiempo, la contenedora de uno de ellos – la seriedad con la que hablaban no les dejaba ninguna duda.

 **\- ¡Oye, Nohara! ¡No te refieras a mí como un ser! ¡Somos Bijuu, después de todo! –** le gritó una esfera carmesí guardada en uno de los bolsillos de Obito. El Uchiha lo sacó y pudo ver que Kurama estaba cabreado.

\- Disculpe, Kurama-san – se disculpó la castaña.

\- Siempre que no nos llames bestias, no le veo el problema – habló el Bijuu.

Fue allí que Mavis lo sintió. Sin la necesidad de tener magia, esa esfera emanaba un poder realmente abrumador y aterrador. Con esto, ella ya empezó a creer.

\- Makarov-chan, chicos, tengo la impresión que ellos dicen la verdad. Puedo sentir una enorme cantidad de energía proveniente de esa esfera, además, si ellos fueran enemigos, liberarían la criatura que está dentro de la esfera y mataría a todos, sin la necesidad de que intervengamos – comentó la rubia. Cabe decir que todos tragaron saliva.

 **\- Vaya, hasta que por fin alguien con cabeza –** comentó Kurama con sonrisa socarrona – **Bueno, Uchiha, Nohara, si quieren demostrarles sus poderes ¿Por qué no usan la dimensión del [Kamui] (Autoridad de los Dioses)? –** preguntó serio.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Diago 45 Degrees Tango – Bleach OST 02)**

Fue allí que Obito sonrió nerviosamente, mientras que Rin miraba con un gotón en la cien. Una mano de chakra rojizo salió de la esfera y le dio un tremendo golpe al Uchiha, tumbándolo al piso.

 **\- ¡Eso te pasa por idiota! –** le gritó. Natsu se estaba riendo de lo lindo.

\- No sé quién seas, pero ya me caes bien – sonrió de manera sincera al Bijuu. Kurama sonrió a su manera.

 **\- Tú también me caes bien, mocoso dragón –** fueron las palabras del Bijuu.

Un silencio cómodo se había formado en la sala de la casa entre Kurama y Natsu, mientras los demás solo observaban. En eso, Obito se levantó.

\- Soy idiota al olvidarme de [Kamui] por completo. Lo mejor es que todos nos juntemos. Iremos a mi dimensión personal – les habló.

\- ¿Dimensión Personal? – preguntaron los magos.

\- Ustedes solo háganme caso – les dijo un poco exasperado. Los magos le hicieron caso, mientras Rin se ponía al costado de Obito. El Uchiha activó su _Mangekyou Sharingan,_ algo que no pasó desapercibido por los magos, quienes vieron la evolución del _Dojutsu_ – ¡[Kamui]! – y todos se fueron en un vórtice espacio-temporal en forma de túnel de gusano.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Escalon – Bleach OST 03)**

 _ **Dentro de la dimensión del Kamui**_

El [Kamui no Jikuukan] **(Dimensión de la Autoridad de los Dioses)** fue un lugar que sirvió para peleas y refugio de personas en la [Cuarta Guerra Ninja], lugar donde se vivieron momentos reveladores y momentos de redención.

Actualmente, el grupo de magos estaba allí, por completo sorprendidos y desencajados. Primero, venían personas de otro mundo, a quienes tomaban por locas. Segundo, Natsu les decía que ellos venían de otro mundo, pero siguieron sin creer. Tercero y último, llegaron a esta dimensión de bolsillo, la cual tenía el cielo opaco y edificaciones rectangulares negras.

\- Que alguien me pellizque – susurró Sting, sin creerlo. Rogue lo hizo, haciendo que el rubio se queje del dolor – Esto es verdad…

\- Mas verdad que Laxus saliendo con Minerva – fue el turno de Gajeel. Esto dejó de piedra a todos.

\- ¡Laxus está saliendo con la sádica! – gritó Natsu. Sting y Rogue le metieron un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡No llame así a _Ojou-sama_ , Natsu-san! – le dijeron los dragones gemelos.

\- Pero dejando eso de lado ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Mavis.

Fue allí que Obito y Rin aparecieron en el mismo vórtice dimensional que los trajo.

\- Este es el [Kamui no Jikuukan]. Es mi dimensión personal, tras haber despertado mi _Mangekyou Sharingan_ , el cual ahora es más fuerte que un _Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan_ **Caleidoscopio Eterno del Ojo Rueda)** gracias al poder de [Rikudoo Sennin] – les dijo Obito. Todos tenían cara de confusión, incluso Natsu, quien había visto algo del [Mundo Shinobi].

\- Juvia no entiende nada de lo que dicen. Juvia piensa que está soñando – habló la peliazul.

\- Será mejor explicarles detalladamente sobre la historia de nuestro mundo – le dijo Rin. Obito asintió – Pero antes, lo que voy a hacer es algo prohibido por la misma naturaleza, por lo que les pido que cierren sus ojos, si fueran tan amables – la Nohara hizo una serie de sellos, a la vez que una tonalidad verdosa rodeaba sus manos. Nadie hizo caso a su advertencia – _¡Fuinjutsu: Jikanteishi!_ **(Técnica de Sellado: Detención del Tiempo) –** una luz tenue de color verde apareció ante ellos, de manera circular. Tras unos momentos, brilló más, hasta que solo quedó las marcas estilo Uzumaki alrededor de ellos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Makarov, tratando de asimilar todo lo vivido e intentando de que no le dé un paro cardiaco allí mismo.

\- Este es un _Kinjutsu_ **(Técnica Prohibida).** Puedo detener el flujo del tiempo en esta pequeña área mientras yo lo desee. Mientras estaba en el [Limbo], logré desarrollarlo – esto si ya fue mucho para sus pobres cerebros – Sin embargo, puedo usarlo una vez cada mes, por lo que esta será la única vez lo usaré. Si lo uso más de una vez, podría ser contraproducente contra mi cuerpo – fueron sus palabras.

\- Entiendo – respondió Natsu, por todos los demás, quienes estaban en el mismo estado que el pobre peli salmón.

\- Muy bien. Entonces les explicaremos toda la historia de nuestro mundo y qué es lo que nos trajo acá – fueron las palabras de Obito.

Tras largas horas, incluso días, Obito y Rin les contaron al detalle todo acerca del [Mundo Shinobi] al grupo de magos allí presente. Desde Kaguya, Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra, Ashura y los Bijuu; incluso Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata; hasta la caída del mundo que ellos conocían a manos de un tal Kawaki, quien finalmente cayó junto al hijo de Naruto, Boruto, en una batalla sin tregua alguna, pero pagando un precio bastante alto: la extinción de la humanidad y el chakra en casi toda su totalidad. De allí, pasaron a la visión de Hagoromo, sorprendiéndose en medida de cómo un ser que se supone que está muerto podía viajar a través de planos astrales, todo gracias al chakra, y tener visiones del futuro, no solo del suyo, sino de otros, quedando anonadados por el futuro que le esperaba a Earth Land tras ese pronóstico. También estaban agradecidos que el [Dios de los Shinobi] haya mandado a sus hijos, los Bijuu, hacia Earth Land y los pusiera en lugares seguros, aunque Kurama estaba allí, además de que la familia del sabio estaba sellada en papeles para pasar a sus nuevos transmigrantes, los cuales serían los jóvenes en la visión.

\- Déjame ver si entendí ¿Mi hijo es uno de los transmigrantes de los hijos o hermano menor de ese tal Hagoromo? – preguntó Makarov a Obito.

\- Así es, Makarov-san – habló Rin en vez del Uchiha – Según la visión de Hagoromo-sama, Natsu-chan y dos chicas más son las que harán frente al mal, ya que todos los demás cayeron. Por eso fue que envío a los Bijuu, a sus hijos: Indra y Ashura, y a su hermano menor: Hamura – fue su explicación.

\- Esto podría concordar, ya que el [Aura] de Natsu-san ha estado creciendo tras derrotar a varios dragones – fueron las palabras de Rogue.

\- Esto hay que mantenerlo en el mayor de los secretos. Una información así no puede ser divulgada como si nada – les dijo Gajeel.

\- Juvia piensa lo mismo. Nadie puede saber que el fin del mundo se acerca, pero también debemos de ayudar a Natsu-san para que se desarrolle. Debe hacerse más fuerte. Todos debemos de hacernos más fuertes – fueron las palabras de la peliazul. Los [Dragon Slayer] sonrieron. Makarov también, al igual que Mavis.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Nakama – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

\- Si tan solo tuviera un cuerpo físico, podría ser de mucha ayuda para el mundo. Así todo sería más fácil – susurró la pequeña rubia con mortificación y los puños apretados. Ahora que todo se podría venir al carajo, necesitarían del apoyo de una de las mejores magas en años.

\- Si el cuerpo es el problema, creo que tengo la solución – le dijo Obito. Todos se quedaron de piedra – Tal vez haya una solución en los tantos experimentos de Orochimaru que el [Rikudoo Sennin] me dio antes de venir para acá. Recuerdo que ese era un maldito loco que experimentaba con la vida y la muerte, pero se redimió, aunque seguía haciendo sus experimentos, pero sin implicar a personas inocentes.

El Uchiha sacó un pergamino de uno de sus sellos personales portátiles que tenía en la manga. Lo expandió y empezó a revisar. Los magos no podían reconocer la letra.

\- Veamos…. Proyecto Hebi Senjutsu no… Proyecto para recrear _Dojutsu_ perdidos no… ¡Aquí está! ¡Proyecto para insertar almas dentro de cuerpos artificiales! – leyó los artificios para sacar un cuerpo que estaba sellado – Maldita sea, los sellos del [Clan Uzumaki] sí que son difíciles, pero con mi nivel actual podré hacerlo – susurró apesumbrado – Bueno, aquí dice que este cuerpo artificial, o _Gigai_ como dice acá, se creó con el fin de mantener el espíritu de un alma que está deambulando aún por el mundo y hacer que tenga sus funciones vitales a como cuando estaba vivo. También menciona que el _Gigai_ tomará la forma del alma tal cual, al momento del fallecimiento, aunque los poderes tomarán un pequeño tiempo en recuperarlos por completo. Como recomendación final es que, si el experimento es un éxito, el alma que regresó a vivir pueda disfrutarlo al máximo, incluso puede tener familia o lo que quiera; además que, si desea acelerar el proceso de recuperación de poder, lo recomendable sería caminar o hacer alguna actividad normal – terminó de leer. Cabe decir que ese experimento que realizó Orochimaru lo hizo después de la [Cuarta Guerra Ninja], ya que se sintió curioso por las almas en pena que habitaban cierto lugar del [Mundo Shinobi], aunque de Orochimaru podrías esperar cualquier cosa.

\- Entonces ¿Podré obtener un cuerpo nuevo? ¿Tener la vida que no tuve, disfrutar de lo que no pude hacer cuando estaba viva? – preguntó con esperanza Mavis, con lágrimas de felicidad. Makarov miraba feliz a la fundadora del gremio, al igual que los demás. Que te digan que no serás más un alma en pena no era de todos los días.

\- Aquí dice que sí. No perdemos nada intentándolo – sonrió amablemente el Uchiha. Cabe decir que la pequeña rubia se sonrojó un poco al verlo así. Rin y Makarov se dieron cuenta de inmediato de ello.

\- ¡Entonces, vamos a hacerlo! – gritó Natsu animado y contento por Mavis.

Tras unos momentos, Obito estaba realizando los sellos respectivos con su sangre. Agradecía que Orochimaru haya puesto ese sello de libre uso, por lo que podía usar su sangre como si nada. Primero, apareció el _Gigai_ , el cual tenía la forma de un cuerpo humano. Luego, Obito activo su _Mangekyou Sharingan._

\- Muy bien, acá dice que, para colocar el alma, puedo hacerlo con el chakra de Hashirama o un _Mangekyou Sharingan_ tan potente que pueda asemejarse al que tenía Kakashi cuando enfrentó a Kaguya – dijo tal cual decía el pergamino – Actualmente, mi _Mangekyou Sharingan_ está a la altura de Kakashi en esa vez, gracias al poder de [Rikudoo Sennin], además de contar con el _Mokuton_ **(Elemento Madera)** de Hashirama – hizo una pausa, mientras los brazos del Susanoo lo rodeaban. Esto sorprendió a la mayoría. Una de las manos tomó a Mavis – Muy bien ¿¡Preparada, loli rubia!? – preguntó.

\- ¡Qué no me digas loli rubia! ¡Tengo nombre! – gritó enojada y sonrojada - ¡Soy Mavis Vermilion, Obito Uchiha!

\- Muy bien, Mavis ¡Prepárate! – lo decía mientras que, hacia una serie de sellos, algo similares al _Edo Tensei_ – _¡Kuchiyose: Joodo Tensei!_ **(Invocación: Reencarnación del Mundo Puro) –** el _Mangekyou Sharingan_ de Obito giraba con velocidad, a la vez que las estacas en forma de dragón asiático de _Mokuton_ **(Elemento Madera)** rodeaban de manera circular al _Gigai_ de la rubia - ¡Ahora! – y de manera rápida, Obito metió el alma de Mavis dentro del cuerpo artificial, mientras creaba un sello Uzumaki a la altura del estómago.

Tras esto, un brillo dorado rodeó el cuerpo artificial por completo, mientras que este, lentamente, tomaba la forma de una mujer pequeña. Todos los magos miraban con emoción esta nueva clase de poder en acción, además de ver como la fundadora de Fairy Tail regresaba a la vida.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, hasta que el brillo había cesado por completo. En ese suelo, todos podían ver que estaba allí, la legendaria fundadora del gremio más fuerte de Fiore: Mavis Vermilion, con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco abrió sus hermosos orbes esmeralda, a un principio notándose borroso, pero luego se aclaró. Lo primero que vio fue al Uchiha, sonriente, sonrojándose levemente.

\- Al parecer, si funcionó – les dijo a todos muy alegre. Los magos estaban celebrando de que Mavis haya regresado a la vida, sin la necesidad de usar su cuerpo original.

En eso, escucharon unos sollozos. Mavis estaba mirando sus manos, por completo radiante de felicidad, mientras se tocaba a sí misma. La felicidad de tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir, una oportunidad que se le fue arrebatada cuando practicó [Magia] prohibida, cuando se enamoró de Zeref y este le arrebatara la vida, sumiéndola en un odio profundo hacia el mago oscuro. Ahora tenía una chance más de poder disfrutar y ayudar a quien lo merecía, todo gracias a dos personas venidas de otro mundo, más que todo, a ese azabache de quien desconfió a un inicio y que, de a pocos, tuvo empatía por toda la historia que les contó, además de su pasado oscuro y triste.

\- Felicidades, Mavis-san – se acercó Rin, con alegría. Ambas se abrazaron – Ahora podrás hacer lo que deseas hacer, como una persona viva – la rubia asintió.

\- Y creo que saliste con más beneficios que desventajas, loli – le habló el Uchiha, jocoso – Al verte con mi _Sharingan,_ me doy cuenta de que tienes una red de chakra. Al parecer, el cabrón de Orochimaru creo este cuerpo para los usuarios de chakra, más no para un mago, por lo que, creo, tienes acceso a tu magia al 100% - le felicitó. Esto dejó anonadados a todos. No solo ahora tendría [Magia], sino también el chakra. Un poder completamente desconocido para ella, pero que podría sacar adelante, todo gracias a las dos personas frente a él.

\- ¿Entonces podrías entrenarme en el manejo del chakra? – le pidió. Esto dejó con la boca abierta a Makarov. Nunca imaginó ver a su antecesora pedir que le entrenaran. Obito lo meditó.

\- Tendré un pequeño inconveniente. Como entrenaré a Natsu y a las otras dos chicas que faltan encontrar, me faltará tiempo – comentó – Pero nada que un buen clon no pueda solucionar – fue su respuesta, con una sonrisa sincera, similar a las que hacía Naruto.

\- ¡Gracias! – le habló alegre, mientras lo abrazaba.

\- No hay de que – respondió tranquilo, mientras sonreía.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Fue allí que Rin carraspeó la garganta, un poco celosa.

\- Ahora que Mavis-san tiene chakra, debemos entrenarla desde lo básico – comentó la castaña – Sin embargo, ahora nos falta saber una respuesta correcta de la decisión de Natsu-chan – fue allí que todos vieron al peli salmón.

Natsu ya tenía una decisión tomada en ese momento. Si todo el mundo iba a caer, él no lo iba a permitir, así de sencillo. Si era su destino hacerlo, pues lo haría, aunque le costara la vida hacerlo. No iba a permitir que todo lo que le importara cayera así nada más.

\- Acepto ayudarles, por mis ideales – respondió con convicción.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Shutsujin – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

\- ¿Cuáles son tus ideales? – preguntó Obito.

\- El proteger a mis personas importantes a pesar de todo. A seguir adelante y que mis sentimientos de amistad, fraternidad y compañerismo no se extingan. Mientras siga vivo, ayudaré a mis amigos en todo lo que pueda. Siempre les ayudaré, en lo que sea, a pesar de lo que me hagan… si eso me lleva, inclusive, protegerlos desde las sombras – fue su respuesta sincera, con esa mirada de determinación que Obito vio en Naruto alguna vez. Kurama sonrió al ver la determinación del joven [Dragon Slayer].

\- Buena respuesta… - hizo una pausa - Te reitero, Natsu ¿Tu desearías poder? – preguntó serio. El peli salmón miró sorprendido al azabache, mientras asentía levemente - ¿Para qué? – todos esperaban una respuesta [Dragon Slayer].

\- Para proteger a las personas inocentes, al débil que lo necesita, sin recibir nada a cambio. Proteger a mis amigos y a personas importantes para mí. Quiero encontrar a mi _Tou-chan_ , Igneel, para hablarle de muchas cosas y, si puedo, protegerlo a él también y a sus demás amigos dragones – respondió con mucha convicción. Obito respiró con suficiencia.

\- Ya veo – susurró – Entonces, te reitero ¿Quisieras que te entrenara por unos cuantos años completos en todo lo que sé? Sin embargo, para eso, debes de dejar un tiempo a los que consideras tu familia ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó. La verdad, Natsu no esperaba esta clase de proposición. Una proposición que lo ayudaría a superarse y, quien sabe, a ser el mejor de todos. Algo que realmente anhelaba con el corazón. Ahora tendría el poder necesario para poder ayudar a sus amigos cuando ellos más lo necesitaran. Una propuesta que no podía rechazar, sencillamente no, además de que tenía el bonus de respaldo del maestro de su gremio y el de Sabertooth para moverse libremente por todo el continente y más.

\- ¡Acepto! – contestó muy emocionado, mientras que Rin y Obito sonreían.

\- Entonces, creo que es tu turno – le decía Obito, mientras sacaba tres trozos de papel, cada uno bajo el Kanji: Indra, Ashura, Hamura – La verdad, pensaba hacerte el transmigrante de Indra o de Hamura, pero al ver lo impredecible que eres, incluso un poco tonto diría yo, serás el transmigrante de Ashura, algo que tú y Naruto comparten, además, Kurama está de acuerdo con eso ¿No es así? – preguntó a la esfera.

 **\- Este mocoso me hace acordar a Naruto cuando era muy joven –** les dijo – **Incluso fíjate, Uchiha. El papel del mocoso de Ashura va hacia el mocoso dragón –** dicho al hecho, el papel de Ashura iba hacia Natsu. Obito sonrió. Guardó los papeles de Indra y Hamura, mientras que puso el de Ashura en su palma derecha. Sonrió de manera juguetona.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Go, go Naruto – Naruto OST 01)**

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Obito? – preguntó Rin.

\- ¡Decidido! – y con una sonrisa de villano de bajo presupuesto, impactó de lleno el papel contra el corazón de Natsu - ¡Muy bien, empecemos desde el punto más importante de la red de chakra! ¡El corazón! – fue allí que una sensación eléctrica dolorosa rodeó al peli salmón, mientras que Rin y Kurama estaban con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡Obito-baka! / **¡Imbécil!** – le gritaron por la barbaridad que había hecho.

\- Nahhhhh, mientras más rápido, mejor – lo dijo como si nada.

Y fue allí que un chakra de color naranja dorado rodeó al Dragneel en una columna de chakra puro. Este gritaba de dolor, ya que este era realmente inmenso.

\- Este es el proceso para que tengas la red de chakra en tu cuerpo, pero recuerda, no tendrás el poder de golpe, por lo que debes de entrenar duro para desbloquear tus afinidades y fortalecer tus debilidades, aunque este dolor no es nada con todo el entrenamiento que te espera de mi parte – le habló con una sonrisa de gato, en medio de todo ese mar de dolor.

\- ¡Idiota! – le gritó Natsu con furia contenida.

Todos tenían un gotón en la cien por lo que escucharon. Al parecer, los momentos que Obito pasó con Madara estaban saliendo a flote.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras muchas horas después, la columna de chakra había desaparecido por completo. Natsu estaba levantándose de a pocos, ya que, a pesar de todo, se mantenía consciente.

\- Confirmado. Tienes la red de chakra en todo tu cuerpo – le dijo Natsu.

\- ¡Entonces, es mi turno! – Rin rodeó sus manos de color verde esmeralda y puso sus manos encima del abdomen de Natsu – No te preocupes, esta técnica te curará más rápido de lo normal, desde el interior hasta el exterior, regenerando células muertas – y en menos de tres minutos, estaba como nuevo, sin ningún dolor o algo por el estilo – y tal como Rin lo había dicho, y para la sorpresa de todos, Natsu se había levantado como si nada hubiese ocurrido. El peli salmón estaba saltando feliz alrededor de todos, como si nada.

\- Que alguien me dé una pastilla para calmarme. Son muchas emociones por un día – susurró Sting con pesar.

\- Somos 2. Concuerdo contigo Sting – le dijo Rogue con la cara confusa.

\- Conmigo somos 3. Maldito [Salamander], ahora tengo que entrenar el doble para alcanzarlo – continuó Gajeel con envidia.

\- Y yo 4. Ya estoy viejo para esto – se unió Makarov, por completo apesumbrado.

\- Juvia piensa que exageran – les habló con sonrisa nerviosa – Aunque si son muchas emociones por un día – concluyo.

Mavis, mientras tanto, saltaba alegre y corría como niña en plena dulcería con su nuevo cuerpo. Fue allí que algo le llamó la atención. Obito tenía la esfera donde estaba Kurama.

\- Es hora – susurró el Uchiha.

En ese instante, rompió la esfera y una columna de poder emergió donde estaba el Uchiha. Después de unos instantes, vieron una silueta gigantesca de un ser, el cual tenía forma zorruna y nueve colas ondeando armoniosamente. Poco a poco la columna se disipaba, hasta revelar a un enorme zorro de nueve colas, ojos rojos con pupilas negras rasgadas y tres marcas en cada mejilla.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Track 07 – Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Si todo lo anterior había dejado al grupo de magos por completo sorprendidos, este se llevaba el premio mayor. Frente a ellos, estaba el imponente Bijuu de nueve colas, Kurama, el Kyubi.

 **\- Hasta que por fin puedo estirar las colas –** comentó un poco perezoso - **¿Y qué, a estos se les comió la lengua el gato? –** preguntó sereno.

Makarov se desmayó al ver a Kurama, un ser que podía superarlo en tamaño si es que este usara su magia [Giant]. Gajeel, Sting y Rogue estaban por completo aterrados, aunque mostrasen firmeza. Juvia y Mavis, por otro lado, estaban idas, ya que nunca habían visto un ser de esas proporciones. Natsu, en cambio, estaba sorprendido y sonriente. Le fascinaba que hubiera un ser tan fuerte y grande.

\- ¡Eres grande y poderoso a simple vista! ¡Me imagino que serás más fuerte que Acnología! – le halagó el peli salmón al Bijuu.

 **\- Gracias, mocoso dragón. Eres el primero que no se asusta a la primera vez, incluso Naruto se sorprendió la primera vez, pero tú no lo muestras –** le respondió.

\- Si mi _Tou-chan_ es un dragón, verte no me sorprende – sonrió como él suele hacer.

 _\- Tienes los cojones para hablarlo como si nada, [Salamander] –_ pensó Gajeel con sonrisa forzada.

\- Además, no me llamo mocoso dragón. Soy Natsu Dragneel – le dijo al Bijuu - ¿O te gustaría que te diga zorro sobrealimentado? ¡No me gustan que me digan así! – afirmó rotundamente. Era la primera vez que le decían de esa manera a Kurama - ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con una sonrisa genuina y mirada sincera, haciéndose el loco. Kurama solo bufó, pero sonrió internamente al ver que era alguien de corazón puro.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **\- Soy Kurama, el más fuerte de los Bijuu** – se presentó con orgullo – **Y, a partir de ahora, seremos compañeros** – esto sorprendió a Natsu y al resto, menos a Obito y Rin - **¡Oigan, Uchiha, Nohara! No lo repetiré ¡Prepárense para que me sellen dentro de Natsu! –** ordenó prácticamente.

\- Entendido – susurraron ambos con una sonrisa.

Ambos se pusieron lado a lado del Dragneel y el Bijuu. Empezaron a acumular chakra en grandes cantidades, mientras que, a la vista de todos los magos presentes, hacían una serie de sellos a gran velocidad.

 _\- ¡Hakke no Fuuin Shiki!_ **(Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas) –** exclamaron los dos. Una mano gris salió de las manos derechas de ambos selladores, tomando a Kurama, quien se dejó manipular. Luego, el Bijuu se redujo de tamaño para que entre al cuerpo de Natsu, el cual entró como espíritu al estómago del peli salmón. Natsu se tensó al sentir todo el poder de Kurama entrar en él. Se mantuvo parado, hasta que el poder del Bijuu se acoplara de a pocos al usuario.

Tras muchos minutos de mantener reposo, Natsu se empezó a mover de a pocos, hasta recobrar la energía que tenía hace unos momentos.

\- Así como Naruto, ahora eres un Jinchuuriki **(Poder del Sacrificio Humano)** ¿Sabes que riesgos conlleva, no es así? – le preguntó Rin.

\- Si me extraen a Kurama, mi muerte es irremediable, Rin – fueron las palabras del joven. Todos sus amigos sabían bien esto, ya que, en la explicación que tuvieron cuando los shinobi les dijeron todo sobre el [Mundo Shinobi]. Era un enorme riesgo llevar el poder de un Bijuu, más que todo si el usuario se podría descontrolar con el uso desmedido del poder de Kurama – Creo que, con esto, terminamos ¿No? – preguntó.

\- Aún no, Natsu-chan – le dijo Rin, mientras observaba a Obito. Este también sonrió de la misma manera.

\- ¡Todos aléjense de aquí! ¡Rin y yo tendremos una batalla amistosa! – les advirtió el Uchiha.

Todos hicieron caso a la advertencia, poniéndose en lugares distantes de los alrededores, mientras observaban como ambos se distanciaban prudentemente.

\- Bien, Rin. Este será una pelea _shinobi._ Por demostraciones, estará permitido es uso de nuestros mejores jutsus ¿De acuerdo? – le propuso Obito.

\- No podía estar más de acuerdo – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces ¡Vamos! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Obito activo su _Sharingan_ , mientras que Rin se puso más seria de lo normal, activando un poco de chakra de Bijuu. Esto se debía a que Hagoromo le dio la capacidad de mantener el chakra de Isobu en su cuerpo, por haber sido su contenedora en un pasado.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST A Tough Battle – Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack Disco 1)**

Ambos corrieron para dar el primer golpe. Chocaron puños, patadas, uno que otro ataque a lugares estratégicos como piernas, cuello o brazos, para noquear rápidamente al rival, pero cada uno era bien bloqueado, tanto por Obito como por Rin.

\- Nada mal, Obito – la mirada de Rin era roja, por el chakra del Bijuu.

\- ¿Entonces, qué tal si demostramos un poco de _Ninjutsu_? – el Uchiha se apartó una distancia prudente y realizó un sello manual – _Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu_ **(Elemento Fuego: Técnica de Bola de Fuego) –** una bola gigantesca de fuego fue contra Rin, quien ya esperaba el _Jutsu_ emblema de los Uchiha. Los magos, por otro lado, más que todo Natsu, observaba que esa bola de fuego era mucho más grande que sus técnicas mágicas de fuego. Por otro lado, Rin esperaba pacientemente, hasta que el fuego estuvo a centímetros de ella.

 _\- ¡Suiton: Suijinheki!_ **(Elemento Agua: Formación Muro de Agua) –** un muro de agua rodeó a Rin, protegiéndola de todo intento del fuego para atacarla. Juvia se impresionó de la técnica, ya que, así como ella, la castaña había creado agua de la nada, además de que este era de un nivel mucho más superior que el de ella misma. Sin embargo, Rin preparaba más sellos manuales – _¡Suiton: Suishoha!_ **(Elemento Agua: Choques de Olas de Agua) –** un maremoto, de la nada, fue contra Obito.

 _\- ¡Doton: Doryuuheki!_ **(Elemento Tierra: Pared de Tierra) –** tras plantar sus manos en el suelo, una pared de tierra surgió de la nada, protegiendo al Uchiha del ataque, desviando el agua.

Sin embargo, no era tan pronto para quedarse aliviado. Al parecer, Rin estaba peleando como en los entrenamientos que hacían en el [Limbo].

 _\- ¡Suiton: Suiryüdan no Jutsu!_ **(Elemento Agua: Misil Dragón de Agua) –** y una gran cantidad de grandes dragones salieron del agua, todos directo contra Obito, quien solo chasqueó la lengua, con molestia.

Empezó a esquivar todos los dragones, con suma rapidez y precisión, todo gracias a su _Sharingan._ Tras esto, subió el muro de tierra, corriendo sobre la plataforma vertical. De un zarpazo salido de su Susanoo, rompió la pared, para que esta le cayera encima a la Nohara. Sin embargo, lo que se dio cuenta muy tarde fue que tres Rin se acercaban hacia él. El ataque combinado empezó: la primera Rin empezó con un puñete en la cara, luego, la segunda dio una patada en el estómago, tratando de tomar distancia. La tercera, que venía de la espalda del Uchiha lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo mandó a volar hacia el cielo.

Cabe decir que los magos estaban viendo muy interesados la pelea, ya que estaban demostrando una increíble gama de técnicas que, a su vez, no necesitaban sellos mágicos. Kurama le decía a Natsu, desde su interior, que observara bien la pelea. Puede que le sirva de ayuda.

Sin embargo, no estaban para distraerse, ya que Obito realizó el sello del caballo. Para Rin, eso solo significaba una cosa. Obito, esta vez, iba en serio.

 _\- ¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!_ **(Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego) –** exclamó el Uchiha.

\- ¡Santa mierda! – gritaron anonadados todos los [Dragon Slayer], mientras que Makarov, Mavis y Juvia se quedaron pasmados. Esa enorme llamarada era comparable al rugido de un [Rey Dragón], incluso podrían decir que lo sobrepasaba. Tal cantidad de fuego era realmente abrumadora, incluso podían sentirlo. Lo peor de todo era que las ropas de los magos se estaban deshaciendo de a pocos, menos las de Natsu, quien era un [Dragon Slayer de Fuego].

\- Si uso viento, me estaría condenando a mí misma – susurró la castaña _\- ¡Suiton: Bakusui Shooha!_ **(Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas) –** tras usar una gran cantidad de chakra, Rin creó enormes reservas de agua, las cuales la cubrieron en gigantescas olas que cubrían toda el área, afectando sea de paso a los observadores, quienes tenían que aferrarse entre ellos para que no salieran volando, producto del choque de técnicas.

Tras despejarse la nube de vapor, así como la onda expansiva, Natsu fue el primero en levantarse. Los demás le siguieron el paso. Cuando observaron, se quedaron anonadados, ya que un dragón de madera y un dragón de hielo estaban peleando. Fue allí que Rin creó muchos dragones de hielo y los lanzó contra Obito, en una contraofensiva rápida. Sin embargo, este había activado su _Mangekyou Sharingan_ , activando un ser que unos 20 metros siquiera, con cuatro espadas a cada lado. Era el Susanoo imperfecto.

\- Vaya, vaya. Tal parece que logré ponerte serio, Obito – le dijo Rin con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Como siempre ¿No lo crees, Rin? – preguntó desafiante.

\- Tienes razón… - susurró - _¡Hyoton: Tsuru Kori!_ **(Elemento Hielo: Enredaderas de Hielo) -** muchas enredaderas hechas del hielo más frio y pesado salieron de la tierra y los alrededores del lugar. Estos bloquearon todas las extremidades del Susanoo, para luego ir a golpear contra el ser de chakra, generando explosiones alrededor. Tras esto, Rin se acomodó encima de uno de sus dragones de hielo, observando como el Uchiha estaba tendido en el piso, aun con los restos de sus Susanoo - ¿Te rindes? – preguntó socarrona.

\- ¡Nunca me des por perdido, Rin! – le advirtió serio.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Madara vs Naruto – Naruto Shippuden Movie 06 Road to Ninja OST)**

Fue en ese momento que el chakra de Obito empezó a crecer a grandes cantidades, incluso mostrándose visible. Rin tuvo que retroceder para no ser víctima del poder del Uchiha, a la vez que se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo. Los magos se cubrían como podían, mientras que las edificaciones del [Kamui] se desprendían. Tras unos instantes en que el polvo se disipó, pudieron ver algo que los dejó muy, pero muy sorprendidos: el Susanoo de Obito había cambiado por completo, siendo este un enorme gigante de unos 150 metros de alto, vestido con ornamentos samurái, armas del mismo estilo, incluyendo la espada, además de una mirada siniestra. Había llegado a formar el Susanoo Perfecto y Estabilizado. Obito estaba en el pentágono frontal del enorme ser de chakra.

\- Ya veo. Susanoo Perfecto y Estabilizado – susurró Rin, para luego sonreír – ¡Entonces, haré lo mismo! – la Nohara hizo una secuencia manual – _¡Hyoton: Hyojin no Jutsu!_ **(Elemento Hielo: Técnicas del Hombre de Hielo) –** el hielo alrededor empezó a arremolinarse de a pocos, hasta formar un gigantesco hombre robusto de hielo, con mirada esmeralda y rostro en forma de _Oni_ **(Demonio Ancestral Japonés).** Junto al gigante, un dragón de hielo estaba en el hombro derecho de este.

\- Te basaste en el _Jutsu_ de Hashirama para hacer esta contramedida contra el Susanoo ¿No es verdad, Rin? – preguntó.

\- Estamos de acuerdo – le respondió, mientras mantenía las manos juntas y mandaba al gigante de hielo a atacar. Obito hizo lo propio. Ambos seres chocaron puños, generando una onda de choque gigantesca, destruyendo el suelo alrededor y el hielo que se había formado. Los magos tenían que apartarse más, ya que la batalla se estaba saliendo de control. Las fuerzas de ambos seres era la misma, generando una sonrisa desafiante en los dos shinobi. Sin embargo, en un descuido de Obito, Rin mandó a su dragón de hielo a modo de impacto, logrando hacer retroceder al Susanoo, a la vez de una nube de humo alrededor, debido a que Rin hizo que explotara en la cara del imponente ser de chakra. De allí, casi inmediatamente, creo seis dragones, los cuales, para sorpresa del Uchiha, impactaron de lleno contra el Susanoo. Rin estaba convencida de que sería su victoria, al igual que los demás magos que observaban incrédulos todo esto. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el Susanoo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente a los dragones.

\- Je, nada mal, Rin – sonrió alegre Obito.

\- ¡Pero qué…! – la castaña no se lo creía. En ese momento, Obito sostuvo fuertemente a los dragones y los empezó a jalar, junto al gigante de hielo. El Susanoo jalaba a los dragones y al ser de hielo, hasta mandarlos a volar contra un edificio, el cual terminó destruido por completo. Rin salía de a pocos, mientras Obito se preparaba. Ella podía ver cómo el Uchiha desenfundaba una de sus katanas, mientras se ponía en guardia, listo para rematar al gigante de hielo.

\- ¡Este es el final! – Obito lanzó un corte limpio contra Rin, pero ella reaccionó rápido con un puño de su gigante. El choque fue realmente devastador, mandando a todos los magos prácticamente a volar. La explosión hizo temblar todo el lugar, a la vez que una cúpula de chakra se formó en el epicentro del choque.

Tras unos minutos, los magos se levantaban de los escombros, ayudándose entre sí, para luego observar que el Susanoo y el gigante de hielo estaban frente a frente, sin algunas partes de sus cuerpos, como parte de los hombros y sin algunos brazos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Terminamos en un empate – le comentó Rin.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. La demostración acabó – respondió.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! – gritaron todos allí con los dientes en forma de tiburón y lágrimas cómicas. El azabache y la castaña voltearon a ver a los magos - ¡¿Cómo que una simple demostración?! – dijeron exaltados y con los ojos en blanco.

\- Esta batalla destrozó todos los alrededores ¡Miren por ustedes mismos! – gritó Makarov, escandalizado.

Y era la verdad. La pelea "amistosa" entre Obito y Rin generó destrucción a su paso, además de un gigantesco boquete del tamaño de media Magnolia. No querían ni imaginarse si ellos dos decidieran pelear en serio, sería un completo apocalipsis.

\- Si me permiten decirlo, estos dos juntos están a la par con Acnología, en escala de poder – comentó Gajeel.

\- Juvia opina lo mismo. Los poderes de ambos son de otro mundo – susurró anonadada.

\- Si Gajeel-san y Juvia-san lo dicen, no nos queda de otra que creer – dijeron Sting y Rogue.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que Rin-san pueda enseñar a Juvia sobre manejo de agua? – preguntó esperanzada.

\- Si hablamos con ella, puede que sí, hija – le respondió Makarov. La peliazul estaba contenta por eso.

\- ¡Decidido, me volveré más fuerte que ellos! – Natsu chocó sus puños, completamente determinado. Cabe decir que los magos le miraron como si estuviera loco, aunque, con el poder que tenía era de esperarse que tuviera tal cantidad de poder, y eso sumado a la magia, sería prácticamente un monstruo de dos patas.

\- Entonces ¿Partimos? – les preguntó Obito y Rin, quienes habían llegado en un _Sunshin no Jutsu_ **(Técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante).**

\- Espera, espera ¿Entonces no seguiremos con el plan? – preguntó Mavis.

\- Si se refieren a marcharse mañana temprano, recuerden que nosotros lo sabemos. Natsu, Mavis y la chica peliazul vendrán con nosotros – señaló el Uchiha. La castaña se acercó a Juvia.

\- Juvia-chan, por lo que escuché, quieres que te entrene ¿No es así? – ella asintió - No podremos entregarte chakra, pero puedo volverte una gran usuaria de agua. Me di cuenta antes de venir aquí que manejabas el agua, pero tú dominio no es tan completo que digamos – hizo una pausa – Te entrenaré para que seas tan fuerte que nadie te dirá débil ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- A Juvia le encantaría – sonrió cálidamente. Makarov se alegró de que su hija encontrara alguien tan amable como Rin para su enseñanza.

\- Muy bien, es momento de regresar a la casa de Natsu. Todos júntense – les llamó Obito. Estos hicieron caso – _¡Kamui! –_ y dicho esto, un vórtice dimensional los tragó a todos.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Children's Domain – Accel World OST)**

 _ **Regresando a la casa de Natsu**_

El vórtice hizo presencia nuevamente, regresando a todos en su totalidad.

\- ¡Debo decir que esta experiencia si fue emocionante! – Natsu alzó sus manos hacia arriba - ¡Aprenderé todo de ustedes, Obito, Rin-sensei! – les habló. Obito se deprimió, ya que el peli salmón respetaba más a la castaña que a él mismo, quien sería su principal maestro.

\- Al menos que me llame por mi nombre es mucho mejor que me diga Obito-teme – susurró el Uchiha. Por otro lado, los magos estaban con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas. Ahora ya lo habían visto todo.

\- Que alguien me pellizque – susurró Makarov. Mavis lo hizo – Es verdad – comentó incrédulo.

\- ¡Oye, [Salamander]! ¿Tu cabeza no está ardiendo? ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó realmente consternado.

\- ¡Claro que estoy bien, hojalatas! – le recriminó - ¿Por qué la pregunta? – curioseó.

\- ¡Es que es demasiado raro que Natsu-san se dirija con honoríficos de respeto hacia alguien! – gritó Juvia.

\- ¡El apocalipsis! ¡Fin de los tiempos se acerca! ¡Arrepiéntanse pecadores! – gritaron Sting y Rogue, con lagrimillas cómicas, mismos testigos de Jehová.

\- ¡No es para que exageren, tontos! – les gritó el peli salmón con una vena en la cien. Obito y Rin los miraron con un gotón en la cien.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Por ahora, lo mejor será que nos alistemos como se debe – les señaló Obito.

\- Juvia-chan, traes tus cosas aquí en la noche. Si los demás están, mejor – comentó Rin, con una sonrisa – Además, necesitamos algunas cosas para Mavis-san – la rubia asintió – Juvia-chan ¿Puedes comprar ropa para ella más? – la peliazul asintió, mientras sacaba de un pergamino sellado, un saquito con muchas gemas – Me imagino que los diamantes aún tienen valor. Puedes cambiarlo por dinero y comprar lo que falta – cabe decir que los demás se quedaron pasmados al ver la cantidad de piedras preciosas allí.

\- Si se preguntan cómo tenemos esa cantidad de recursos, todo gracias al [Rikudoo Sennin]. Nos provisionó con una gran cantidad de piedras preciosas, del tamaño de un país, por lo que no tendremos falta de recursos. Podremos movernos libremente y comprar lo que queramos durante el tiempo que vivamos – les dijo Obito.

\- OK, aparte de jodidamente poderosos, son estúpidamente ricos ¿Qué más falta que no nos enteremos? – preguntó Gajeel con sarcasmo.

\- Gajeel-san te faltó que pueden volver a hacer que las almas tengan una segunda oportunidad de vivir – le dijo Sting con mirada entrecerrada. Rogue asentía.

\- Tienes razón – respondió mientras miraba como Mavis caminaba alegre por toda la casa. En ese momento, Makarov carraspeó su garganta. Todos le miraron.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Burst Link – Accel World OST)**

\- Muy bien, parece ser que los planes han cambiado. Con todas estas revelaciones, primero: Nadie en esta sala puede revelar la información que Obito y Rin nos han dado, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si el mundo se entera sobre su posible y catastrófico fin, podría provocar revueltas y pánico – estos asintieron, serios – Segundo: Natsu, Juvia y la Primera viajarán junto a Obito y Rin, no solo por todo Ishgar, sino por el mundo. Esto es acorde como dijimos el día jueves – todos asintieron – Tercero: procederé a quitar las marcas del gremio a Natsu y a Juvia – varios iban a protestar, hasta que Makarov les hizo un alto.

\- Creo que esa marca es como una representación de donde vienen, es como cuando usábamos las bandanas de Konoha o, como en mi caso, la marca de mi clan: el Clan Uchiha que está en mi espalda – y dicho esto, varios observaron el abanico que estaba en la espalda del Uchiha – Como dice Makarov, deben de quitarse la marca de su gremio. En el futuro, se harán muchos enemigos, ya que haremos misiones, acorde al nivel de entrenamiento. No querrán que los enemigos que hagan a futuro reconozcan la marca de su gremio y atacaran a sus amigos ¿Me equivoco? – Natsu y Juvia, muy a su pesar, tuvieron que aceptar el rotundo argumento de Obito.

\- Cuarto y último: bajo ninguna circunstancia deben mencionar la verdadera razón de la partida de Natsu y Juvia, a menos que lleguemos a un acuerdo o pase algún evento relacionado a los hechos que pasaron – finalizó.

\- [Caída del Dragón] y [Ritual del Caído], ehhh – susurró Rin con pesar.

\- Así es. Nadie debe de enterarse de eso. Es nuestro secreto de clase SS – les dijo Mavis.

\- Estamos de acuerdo – respondieron todos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Un silencio cómodo se formó en el lugar, provocando sonrisas en todos. Al parecer, los shinobi ya tenían en voto de confianza de parte de los magos, por lo que no había ningún problema, además estaba que, con ellos como respaldo, Natsu, Juvia y Mavis estarían más que seguros.

\- Antes de que vayan a alistarse o algo parecido, quiero hacer una consulta y una reflexión para Natsu – la mirada seria de Obito no dejaba lugar a bromas – Si bien es cierto que nos vamos a ir, los miembros del gremio de Natsu y Juvia no se van a quedar tranquilos. Por lo que pude ver con mi _Sharingan_ , a pesar de todo lo que pasé, son muy unidos. Necesitamos decirles algo por videocámara o una despedida, lo que ocurra primero – comentó.

\- Eso ya lo tenemos cubierto – respondió Rogue tranquilamente.

\- Ayer compré una [Movie Lacrima] **(Lácrima Película)** para filmar a Natsu y Juvia. Ellos harán una despedida para todos de Fairy Tail y todo arreglado. Lo haremos en la noche – fue el turno de Sting.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Obito no Theme – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

\- Ya veo, entonces no me preocupo por eso – comentó el Uchiha – Ahora lo segundo – hizo una pausa – Natsu, recuerda bien lo que te diré: Siento que, a tu manera, puedes comprender los sentimientos de las personas a tu alrededor. Eso básicamente es el [Ninshu], el cual nace de la confianza, los vínculos entre los amigos, las personas y demás. Uniendo alegrías y penas, nace un vínculo por primera vez, un vínculo que desborda amor – respiró un poco, mientras daba la espalda a todos – Mientras la prédica del [Ninshu] y el amor existan, no se puede abusar del chakra. Sin embargo, si este vínculo no existiera, el chakra causaría desgracias terribles para la humanidad – se volteó para ver a Natsu – Natsu, una vez que encontremos a las dos chicas, ustedes tres podrán ampliar el vínculo del [Ninshu] uniendo sus fuerzas – Natsu miraba serio al Uchiha – A diferencia de la [Magia], la cual nació para ser caótica e incontrolable por la divinidad, el [Ninshu] trae la unión por los vínculos y el amor – señaló.

\- Obito – susurró.

\- Y es por eso que te confié el poder de Ashura y de Kurama, recuérdalo bien – puntualizó. Cabe decir que Natsu asintió ante las palabras de sabiduría del Uchiha. Los magos, por otro lado, miraban con respeto al azabache. Esas palabras habían calado hondo en los de Magnolia.

\- A veces, Obito puede ser un poco despistado y lento, pero siempre fue alguien que apoya a los demás y tener sus momentos en que da lecciones – les dijo Rin.

\- Creo que será mejor que se alisten. Estaremos esperando – estos asintieron ante las palabras del Uchiha, pero Mavis levantó la mano.

\- Yo me tengo que quedar, ya que nadie, a excepción de ustedes, sabe que estoy con vida. Lo mejor será que Juvia compre ropas para mí – comentó la pequeña rubia.

\- Entonces yo acompañaré a Juvia-chan – Rin se ofreció.

\- Juvia estará encantada de ir con Rin-sensei – agradeció la joven.

\- Muy bien, entonces yo y Gajeel iremos de regreso al gremio – dijo el anciano.

\- Nosotros vendremos en la noche con algunas cosas para organizar una pequeña despedida – comentó Rogue. Sting estaba muy de acuerdo.

\- Yo iré a hacer algunas compras al centro de la ciudad – les dijo Natsu.

\- Esperé acá con Mavis – tanto el azabache como la rubia se despidieron con todos, quienes se retiraron, cada uno a un rumbo distinto.

Obito y Mavis se quedaron solos allí. El Uchiha se sentó en una de las hamacas que había creado con su _Mokuton_ , mientras que la rubia estaba sentada en la otra.

\- Esto no es un sueño – susurró contenta.

\- Es la realidad, loli – le habló sereno, mientras trataba de conciliar sueño y se acomodaba, pero sus hombros estaban tensos – Creo que el pelear por primera vez con un cuerpo de carne y hueso sí hizo mella en mí – comentó con una sonrisa ladina. La rubia se le acercó y colocó sus manos encima de estos - ¿Mavis? – preguntó.

\- Al menos deja que haga esto por ti – sonrió cálidamente.

\- Bueno, no puedo decirle que no a una loli rubia de ojos esmeralda – lo dijo tranquilamente, mientras se dejaba masajear por la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

Así siguieron por un tiempo, conversando sobre algunas dudas que Mavis tenía del [Mundo Shinobi], así como Obito del [Mundo Mágico].

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Una hora después. Parque Central de Magnolia**_

Después de la misión que tuvo ella, junto a los Exceed, Wendy había decidido regresar rápido a Magnolia, dejándolos en un pequeño pueblo, el cual era famoso por los baños termales, como día de descanso, con la condición de que regresaran al día siguiente, a primera hora más que nada. Eso se debió más que todo a que alguien le había pedido citarse allí, días antes de que tomara su misión.

Cuando llegó, vio que era cierto jovencito de cabellera azul corta. Se trataba de Romeo, quien se encontraba con un ramo de rosas.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Sorrow – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN OST))**

\- Hola Wendy – le saludó un poco sonrojado el chico.

\- Hola Romeo-kun ¿Para qué me citaste? – preguntó con mucha amabilidad y cordialidad.

\- La verdad, Wendy… Quería decirte algo – el joven tragaba saliva. Estaba visiblemente nervioso y temeroso – Tu eres una chica dulce, sincera, pura y encantadora, además de muy bonita, claro está – la hija de Grandeeney se sonrojó un poco – Siempre te he visto como alguien a quien querer y cuidar, a pesar de los peligros que corras, siempre te ayudaré… Por ello, quiero decirte algo – el joven respiró hondo - ¿Quisieras ser mi novia, por favor? - preguntó visiblemente ruborizado, misma señal de tránsito, al momento de ofrecerle las rosas. Wendy se quedó estática, para luego sonreír tristemente. Ella ya tenía su decisión, con respecto a ese tema. Ella tenía un amor, por decirlo así, solo que esa persona era un poco ingenua.

\- Romeo-kun, gracias por tus sentimientos – el joven se alegró un poco, ya que creía que la chica Marvell correspondía sus sentimientos – Sin embargo, yo ya amo a alguien, con todo mi corazón, a pesar de lo ingenuo que es. Perdóname, por favor. No puedo ir en contra de mis sentimientos – susurró dulcemente, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho. Romeo sintió su corazón hacerse pedacitos diminutos.

\- ¿Es Natsu-nii, verdad? - preguntó triste. Ella asintió – Ya veo – susurró triste y abatido – A pesar de tu rechazo, Wendy, sigamos siendo amigos. Espero que seas feliz y que Natsu-nii te corresponda cuando llegue el momento – y dicho esto, se fue. La joven, al ver como su amigo se iba, se sintió muy mal consigo misma. Por ello, fue al gremio.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Tres horas después. 6:00 pm. Gremio Fairy Tail**_

Justo en ese momento, Lucy y Lisanna estaban en el gremio, junto con las demás chicas. La cita doble se había pospuesto, debido a que sus novios tenían una reunión de suma urgencia con su familia. Iban a decidir algo sobre el futuro de su familia y ellas comprendieron. La maga estelar estaba imaginando unas cosas muy interesantes que digamos, pero no con su novio, sino con cierto peli salmón, el cual, para la sorpresa de todos, no había estado en el gremio, algo raro si uno se ponía a pensar. Tal parecía que estaba en su casa, descansando.

 _\- ¡Cálmate, Lucy! ¡No deberías de pensar esas cosas indebidas! ¡Y para colmo, con Natsu! Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo… -_ pensó muy triste…

\- ¡Lu-chan! ¡Tierra llamando a Lu-chan! – le habló su buena amiga Levy McGarden – Si que estas distraída – le regañó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera.

\- Discúlpame, Levy-chan ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó en tono amable.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede!? ¿Es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó – Más bien, la pregunta era para ti, tremenda pervertida – le recriminó – Que cosas imaginarás…

\- ¡Qué no es eso! – le gritó completamente roja. Gajeel se moría de la risa al escuchar lo que su novia le decía a la maga estelar, mientras se iba hacia la oficina del maestro, ya que faltaba poco tiempo para que ir a la casa de Natsu.

Fue allí que las puertas del gremio se abrieron, revelando a una Wendy, más que abatida, triste por lo que le pasó hace un corto tiempo reciente. Las chicas se le conglomeraron.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Wendy? – preguntó Lisanna.

\- ¿Alguien te hizo algo? – fue el cuestionamiento de la Heartfilia. La peliazul negó.

\- Al que te haya hecho algo – susurró malévolamente Erza, pero Wendy seguía negando todo. Por ello, decidió contarle a todo el gremio su situación. Cabe decir que tanto varones como damas sintieron pena por el pobre de Romeo, pero las chicas, en especial un cuarteto, trataron de hacerle entrar en "razón"

 _\- ¿¡Me estas bromeando!? –_ pensó Levy – _Yo tarde un buen tiempo con Gajeel y ella rechazó a Romeo, no es justo –_ la pequeña joven tenía el pensamiento muy claro: apoyar a Romeo para no pasar a la tristeza.

 _\- Jellal se la pasa dándome excusa que otra._ _Como envidió a Wendy –_ la pelirroja Titania sí que estaba un poco incómoda. Mirajane pensaba lo mismo, solo que con Laxus.

 _\- Si Natsu se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo –_ pensó Lucy. Lisanna opinaba igual.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST** **Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso - Kujikesou ni Naru Watashi wo Sasaete Kudasai)**

\- Wendy, tal vez exageraste al rechazar a Romeo ¿No, crees? – le habló Erza en tono conciliador.

\- Creo que él te ama de verdad - Mirajane se integró a la conversación, mientras sacaba un buen vaso de cerveza, el cual era para Kana.

\- Tal vez, puedes enamorarte de otro chico – fue la recomendación de Lisanna – _Y no enamorarte de imposibles… -_ pensó.

\- Solo para darte cuenta que estabas cegada por un capricho – terminó Lucy. Las chicas, sin darse cuenta, estaban descargando sus frustraciones en la peliazul, los sentimientos ocultos dirigidos hacia cierta persona. Sin embargo, con algo que no contaban era que la jovencita tenía más madurez que todas ellas juntas.

\- Tal vez tengan razón – susurró. Todas sonrieron triunfales – pero mi madre Grandeeney me enseñó que se debe de hacer caso a los mandatos de mi corazón. Lo justo no hubiese sido si salía con Romeo-kun, ya que yo no tengo los mismos sentimientos por él. Prefiero seguir intentando, aunque este sea un imposible, hasta que me diga que él no siente lo mismo que yo. Mi madre se decepcionaría de mí, si me comporto de esa manera, tan cobarde, y no como una digna [Dragon Slayer] – las palabras de la chica calaron hondo en todos, tanto varones, quienes miraban con respeto a la [Dragon Slayer del Cielo], como mujeres. El cuarteto de chicas, dígase Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Lisanna se sintieron shockeadas por las palabras de la menor, como si vieran una realidad a la que no querían enfrentar - ¡Por ello, no me rehusaré a rendirme con Natsu-san! ¡No me importa lo que me digan! ¡Lo seguiré hasta el fin, pero si me dice que no corresponde mis sentimientos, lo respetaré y le desearé lo mejor! – esto sí que dejó helados a todos. La más menor de todas, y más madura a la vista, enamorada del Dragneel. Y, al parecer, iba en serio – Si me disculpan, tengo que irme. Charlee me debe de estar esperando. Nos vemos – y dicho esto, se fue más que apresurada. Los chicos sí que suspiraron sorprendidos. Ahora tenían material para molestar a Natsu cuando llegara: [Loli Slayer]; sin embargo, con las chicas, otro era el dilema. Ellas se sentían unas personas horribles, por tratar a Natsu como un plan de emergencia ante todas sus situaciones románticas o no tomarlo mucho en cuenta en sacarle una que otra conversación romántica que digamos, sin siquiera confrontarlo directamente o tomar. Nunca lo habían tomado en cuenta, debido a que ellas pensaban de que era demasiado infantil, para ser verdad, pero ¿Y si estaban equivocadas?

\- Chicas, al final, Wendy resultó ser la más madura de todo el grupo – susurró Mira – ¿En qué nos habremos equivocado? – habló amurada.

\- Tal vez en algo más, Mira – le respondió Erza, sintiéndose culpable, de no sabía qué. Lucy y Lisanna también estaban en ese mismo estado.

\- Lo que no sabían era que Makarov y Gajeel escuchaban todo desde donde estaban, negando, además, ya era demasiado tarde. Natsu se iría de misión con Juvia, para no volver dentro de ocho años como mínimo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. 7:00 pm. Casa de Natsu**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Everyday Life – Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Juvia, con la ayuda de varios clones de agua de Rin, estaban preparando lo necesario para tener una pequeña fiesta de despedida, con una Mavis que trataba de ayudar un poco, además de recordar de cómo debía de cocinar, mientras que Sting y Rogue acomodaban los muebles hechos por Obito y su _Mokuton_ implantado. Natsu, por otro lado, estaba organizando algunas de sus cosas en su mochila.

En eso, tocan la puerta. Natsu sale a recibir. Eran Makarov y Gajeel, quienes traían unas cuantas bebidas y uno que otro presente, además de una torta.

\- ¡Ji-chan, hojalatas, pasen! – les saludó feliz de la vida.

Ambos, tanto el anciano como el ojirojo, cuando entraron, vieron que todos los arreglos estaban a punto de terminar.

\- ¿Llegamos a tiempo? – habló el maestro del gremio.

\- Tal parece que sí – respondió Gajeel.

\- ¿Pueden ayudarnos a armar el karaoke, Gajeel-san? – preguntó Sting.

\- ¡Claro! – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¡Es más, como veo un karaoke, quiero cantar primero! – fue allí que los magos entraron en pánico.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – gritaron cómicamente los de Fairy Tail. Obito, Rin, Sting y Rogue tenían un gotón en la cien. El Uchiha se acercó disimuladamente a Natsu.

\- ¿Tan mal canta? – preguntó bajito.

\- Tanto así que casi quería arrancarme las orejas y echarme lejía a los ojos – le respondió de la misma manera.

\- ¡Te escuché, [Salamander]! – el ojirojo se lanzó contra el peli salmón. Ambos iban a pelear, como lo hacían en el gremio, pero un aura intimidante los hizo retroceder. Los demás estaban en el mismo estado.

\- Estamos en un momento de compartir, además los arreglos están casi terminados, por lo que debemos de estar en paz y armonía ¿Me han entendido, Natsu-chan, Gajeel-chan? – Rin les miraba de manera tétrica, pero manteniendo esa sonrisa gentil y amable, aunque el aura negra que la rodeaba decía otra cosa. Los dos estaban abrazados, temblando del miedo hacia la castaña.

\- S… Si – respondieron al unísono - _¡Da más miedo que Erza/Scarlet! –_ pensaron amurados.

 _\- Nunca… nunca le daré la contraria a Rin…. ¡Podría meterme terror, si ya saben a lo que me refiero! –_ pensó Obito con miedo y la cara azul del pánico.

 _\- ¡Es un lobo vestido de oveja!_ – pensó el resto con terror.

Después del susto, todos terminaron de realizar los preparativos. Tras esto, empezó la fiesta. Fueron momentos agradables, entretenidos y saludables, bueno, con ciertos límites que Rin se encargaba de calmar con su aura de terror. Por ejemplo, cuando Natsu estaba cantando junto a Juvia y Sting; Rogue bebiendo de un embudo por un juego llamado verdad o apuesta; los shinobi confundiéndose con los artefactos mágicos, más que todo Rin, quien los destruía con su hielo de manera histérica porque no los entendía, generando pena ajena en los demás; Makarov y Mavis disfrutando de las locuras de los magos; los dragones gemelos, con un Rogue un poco pasado de copas, bailando "La Macarena"; Juvia haciendo trucos de [Magia] con agua, mientras bebía un poco de cerveza; Gajeel tratando de improvisar un poco con "Hard Metal", provocando que casi todos quieran arrancarse los ojos y los oídos, para luego beber "Clorox" y "Rakumin" ; etc.

 **\- ¡Qué alguien me mate por favor! –** gritó el Kyubi por completo histérico. Cabe decir que Kurama se estaba retorciendo dentro de Natsu. Nunca había escuchado a alguien capaz de matar, literalmente, con su voz. Estaba viendo la posibilidad de poseer el cuerpo de Natsu y matar a Gajeel, de la manera más rápida posible.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Track 17 – Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon Original Soundtrack Disc 01)**

Tras tanto desmadre en la casa de Natsu, como unas 3 horas siquiera, todos se sentaron en la mesa, mientras algunos clones de Rin se encargaban de servir la comida y los refrescos en vasos. Makarov estaba en la cabeza de la mesa, quien tomó el vaso. Carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás.

\- Ahora que todos estamos calmados, después de tanto disfrutar, quisiera dedicar algunas palabras para finalizar esta gran fiesta de despedida – comentó alegre – Primero, decir que es grato tener a nuevos amigos, como lo son Obito-kun y Rin-chan – el Uchiha y la Nohara sonrieron.

\- El gusto es nuestro, Makarov-san – respondió Rin, por completo agradecida.

\- Si necesitan ayuda o algún favor, me lo haces saber por algún elemento mágico de comunicación – fue el turno del Uchiha.

\- Yo llevaré la [Comunications Lacrima Crystal] **(Cristales de Comunicación)**. Cualquier cosa, por allí - dijo Mavis tranquilamente.

\- Segundo – habló el anciano – Que este viaje sea uno de aclaración, liberación y ayuda para mis dos hijos, Natsu y Juvia. Ambos tendrán un camino duro que recorrer en estos ocho años. Como les dije, no solo se limiten a Ishgar, sino al mundo – hizo una pausa – Yo solo conozco todo el continente como la palma de mi mano, pero no conozco el mundo. Gildarts está recorriendo el continente aledaño a Ishgar: Tiberíades, pero aún le falta recorrer más. Tengo la esperanza de que ustedes lo logren – les sonrió a sus hijos.

\- ¡Cuente con ello, Ji-chan! – sonrió Natsu, mientras alzaba un puño, decidido.

\- Juvia también lo hará. Recorrerá el mundo por el maestro – fue la respuesta de la peliazul.

\- Cuando vuelvan, no los reconocerá, Makarov-san – le dijo Rin.

\- Tendrá que alistar mucho té y galletas, ya que lo que veremos será para contarlo en mucho tiempo – fue el turno de Obito. El anciano sonrió.

\- Tercero y último, brindar por este viaje, el cual representa la redención de algunos – Obito, Rin y Kurama, quien estaba adentro de Natsu, sonrieron – y la salvación de muchos en este mundo. No sabemos los detalles del futuro, pero es nuestro deber el hacer lo mejor posible, de acuerdo a nuestra medida y conciencia – miró al Uchiha y a la Nohara – Obito-kun, Rin-chan, les encargó a Natsu, Juvia y a la Primera – les pidió.

\- No te preocupes, Makarov. Los protegeré con mi vida – le respondió el Uchiha.

\- Me alegra saberlo – sonrió.

\- Una cosa más – interrumpió Gajeel – Juvia es como mi hermana, por lo que, si escucho que ella llora, cae golpe, si sufre, cae golpe ¿Me entendiste, [Salamander]? – le advirtió con mirada funesta.

\- No te preocupes, hojalatas. Cuidaré a Juvia y no le pasará nada. Lo prometo – se llevó una mano al pecho - ¡¿Y por qué yo soy el único que hago eso?! ¡Obito y Rin-sensei también deberían de hacerlo! – gritó cómicamente, generando risas nerviosas en todos.

\- Eso ni se dice. Por supuesto que la cuidaremos, Gajeel – fue el turno de Obito. Rin asintió. El ojirojo rio de medio lado.

\- Si es así, no tengo de que preocuparme – fue lo que dijo.

\- También tenemos algunas palabras – habló Sting, para luego mirar a Rogue, quien estaba un poco mejor. Este asintió como pudo.

\- Les deseamos a ustedes una nueva vida próspera en este viaje. Que les sirva para reflexionar y mejorar – dijo el [Dragon Slayer de las Sombras].

\- Recuerden que, así como Fairy Tail, Sabertooth también es su casa. Pueden venir cuando gusten – fue el turno del rubio. Los shinobi y los magos agradecieron la gentileza del maestro del que fue una vez el más fuerte de Fiore.

\- Tendremos muy en cuenta sus palabras, Sting – le dijo Obito.

\- ¡Bueno, ahora solo nos queda hacer una cosa! ¡Salud! – Natsu alzó su vaso con una sonrisa marca Dragneel. Los demás, contagiados por su entusiasmo, hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¡Salud! – brindaron todos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Calles de Magnolia**_

Mirajane estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles, con dirección hacia su casa, la cual compartía con sus hermanos.

\- Es raro que el maestro y Gajeel se hayan ido, así como así, apurados. Además, Natsu no ha venido en casi todo el día y no realizó misión alguna – se dijo a sí misma, por completo extrañada.

Fue allí que vio a una pareja que venía, por completo conversando de manera muy amistosa y amena, sin importarles el resto del mundo. Mirajane los reconoció. Eran Laxus y Minerva. Nerviosamente, observó los alrededores rápidamente y se ocultó en un callejón. Para su mala suerte, ambos se detuvieron cerca de allí, por lo que podía escuchar claramente una conversación.

\- Y después viste como salió volando por qué quería insinuárseme – lo decía un poco mareada la maga de Sabertooth, pero con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eso es lo que le pasa por ser débil – le respondió de la misma manera.

\- Aunque Natsu logró derrotarte en el pasado, por lo que me dices – le dijo socarrona. Laxus miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

\- Ese fue un golpe de suerte, aunque debo reconocer que Natsu es fuerte – comentó.

\- Esto sí me sorprende. El fortachón orgulloso reconociendo la fuerza de otros – lo dijo en medio de risas.

\- Hablando de Natsu, en la mañana, mientras iba para el gremio, lo vi sangrar. Me preocupa un poco – dijo con el semblante serio. Mirajane había escuchado esto, sorprendiéndose mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

\- Al parecer, tienes tu corazoncito, después de todo – le codeó burlona.

\- ¡Dije que solo un poco! – le respondió cómicamente.

\- No te exasperes, fortachón – sonrió tranquilamente – Bueno, creo que llegó el momento de irme. Saludas a todos en Fairy Tail – se despidió, mientras se iba. Fue allí que Laxus quería decir algo que llevó tiempo guardado, por lo que respiró hondo.

\- ¡Minerva, espera un momento! – le llamó. La azabache regresó.

\- ¿Tienes que decirme algo? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Bueno… muchas gracias por haber aceptado salir hoy – comentó – Además… hay algo que quiero decirte… - murmuró.

\- ¿Y eso es? – preguntó, mientras acercaba su rostro al de él. Se miraban a los ojos.

\- Yo… - Laxus estaba muy nervioso, como nunca en su vida. Makarov y él practicaron un tiempo de cómo debía hacerlo, pero realizarlo era otra cosa. Se armó de valor – Minerva, sé que será apresurado lo que te diré, pero lo haré. Sé que nos conocemos poco tiempo y llevamos siendo grandes amigos por un lapso menor, pero hay algo en ti que me hace querer mantenerte segura, a pesar de que eres muy fuerte, pero mis instintos me lo dicen así… ¡Me gustas! – soltó la bomba. Empezó a respirar agitado, ya que se había librado de ese sentimiento que estaba reprimido. La maga de Sabertooth se quedó pasmada, mientras que Mirajane, quien escuchaba todo, lloraba silenciosamente. Minerva solo sonrió, mientras reía levemente. Laxus lo tomó mal - ¿Qué es gracioso? – preguntó un poco ofendido.

\- Me preguntaba cuando serías sincero, Laxus – le llamó por su nombre – La verdad era que ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo – esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – susurró.

\- Cuando me salvaste de esos mercenarios. A pesar de que soy distante y fría, además de que quería alejarme de mi gremio, tu apareciste. Con el pasar del tiempo, me ayudaste y me hiciste sonreír sinceramente – le respondió – No solo eres un fortachón en físico, sino que tuviste la valentía suficiente para declararte a una chica que tiene la fama de ser una sádica – lo dijo con sinceridad – Valoro el poder, pero, por sobre todo, ahora valoro el espíritu fuerte que tienes, y también, te agradezco por fijarte en alguien como yo – con calma, se acercó hacia él y le plantó un beso sincero. Laxus lo correspondió casi al instante, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de todo Earth Land en ese momento. Tras muchos minutos, se separaron.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué? – preguntó ansioso.

\- Sí, quiero ser tu novia – respondió afirmativamente con una sonrisa sincera. Fue allí que el rubio se quedó estático, para luego celebrarlo como si fuera un "Mundial de Futbol" y terminar desmayándose de la impresión. Minerva solo sonrió, para luego mirar hacia el pasaje donde estaba la albina.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST At Our Parting Vc Only – Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

\- Ya lo has escuchado ¿verdad? – preguntó en voz alta. Fue allí que Mirajane salió, con los ojos llorosos – Espero que respetes su decisión, Strauss – le dijo muy seria.

\- Solo espero que sean felices – le respondió con sonrisa fingida y la voz entrecortada, mientras lloraba.

\- Encuentra el amor, así como yo la encontré – fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras observaba como la albina se iba corriendo hacia su casa.

Quería olvidarse de todo, quería que nadie la molestara para nada. Corrió y corrió, para que nadie viera las lágrimas que salían de ella. Su corazón estaba roto por completo, todo por su necedad en fijarse en un hombre que no le correspondía y que solo le brindaba respeto, nada más. Entró a su casa y fue corriendo a su cuarto, para luego llorar silenciosamente con más fuerza.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente. 4:30 am. Entrada de Magnolia**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST At Nightfall – Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Natsu, Obito, Rin, Juvia y Mavis estaban en la entrada de Magnolia. Makarov, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue los acompañaban. Todas las cosas de los chicos estaban guardadas en pergaminos que Obito y Rin se encargaron de hacer.

Makarov fue el primero en estar frente a sus hijos del gremio. Sonrió melancólicamente. Los tres [Dragon Slayer] miraban a Natsu, a su manera.

\- Hijos míos, primera, vayan tranquilamente. Los voy a extrañar – les abrazó con añoranza. Los tres correspondieron el gesto.

\- No es como que nos desconectáramos totalmente, Makarov-chan. Recuerda que tengo como comunicarnos – le recordó la pequeña rubia.

\- Además, está el sello que le dimos, Makarov-san – le dijo Rin.

\- Ese sello contiene un sello de detección del _Kamui_ , por lo que podremos movernos como queramos hacia donde esté el papel. De preferencia, que esté en su oficina – le advirtió Obito. Este asintió. El Uchiha se acercó y le dio un papel similar a Sting – Este también contiene un sello del _Kamui_. Colóquenlo en su oficina y cuando sea una emergencia extrema, tóquenlos dos veces e iremos en apoyo – le dijo. El rubio asintió.

\- [Salamander], recuerda cuidar de mi hermana y hazte fuerte. Yo también me haré mucho más fuerte – le retó Gajeel al peli salmón.

\- Natsu-san, hágase fuerte. Nosotros entrenaremos para defender Fiore – le dijo Sting.

\- Recuerde, Natsu-san. Debe hacerse muy poderoso y no piense en la [Caída del Dragón] – recordó Rogue.

\- ¡De acuerdo, chicos! – todos chocaron puños, cada uno con su característica sonrisa.

\- ¿Tienen un mapa? – preguntó Rin.

\- Juvia tiene uno aquí – le mostró el mapa de todo el continente. En ese momento, Gajeel le abrazó.

\- Juvia, quiero que te cuides y recuerda que aquí también tienes un hogar – fueron las palabras del ojirojo hacia la que consideraba su hermana.

\- Está bien, Gajeel-san – respondió cálidamente, correspondiendo el gesto.

\- Muy bien, entonces nosotros ya nos iremos. Acérquense, que nos iremos con _Kamui_ hacia un lugar cercano y de allí nos iremos con Susanoo hacia otro país – les llamó Obito.

\- Bueno, es hora – dijo Makarov – ¡Recuerden todo lo que hablamos! – les dijo. Estos asintieron - ¡Obito-kun, Rin-chan! ¡Ya saben! – estos afirmaron con convicción.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Todos júntense! – Natsu, Juvia, Rin y Mavis se juntaron a Obito - ¡ _Kamui_! – y dicho esto, un vórtice dimensional los tragó, desapareciendo, sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- Rezo para que todo vaya bien – susurró el maestro. Gajeel, Sting y Rogue tenían esa misma línea de pensamiento, pero luego se aclaró cuando observaron los rayos del sol asomarse en medio de las montañas lejanas.

\- Al parecer, les augura un futuro prometedor, Makarov-san – dijo Rogue, con tranquilidad.

\- Un futuro donde todos podamos sonreír y brindar con una copa de sake, mientras nos cuentan sus aventuras y sus amoríos, como hermanos y hermanas de armas que somos– continuó Sting con una sonrisa de determinación.

\- Uno donde podamos vivir con nuestras futuras familias, esposas, hijos, hijas, nietos y nietas, en paz – concluyó Gajeel, con una sonrisa, a la vez que la oscuridad se iba de la ciudad, por los rayos de la esperanza.

\- Tienen razón – concluyó Makarov, para que luego cada uno se retire del lugar, con la cabeza gacha, pero con una sonrisa de expectativa, por el futuro que se avecinaba para el mundo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Mediodía. Gremio de Fairy Tail**_

Cabe decir que gran parte del gremio estaba reunido, aunque, como siempre, destruyéndolo todo prácticamente, ante la vista atónita de Makarov, quien suspiraba cansado. Al parecer, no importaba si su hijo más problemático se haya ido, el gremio siempre sería el gremio.

Ya cansado de ver como Erza golpeaba a Gray hasta el cansancio por tirar un pastel de fresa, además de que así se desquitaba por lo de Jellal, decidió intervenir.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, las puertas del gremio se abren. Eran Sting y Rogue, junto a Yukino y Minerva. Junto a ellos, venía una maga del gremio Mermaid Heels, Kagura Mikazuchi; otra maga y modelo de la [Sorcière Magazine], Jenny Realight; además de la princesa del reino, Hisui E. Fiore

Varios mostraron sus respetos a la princesa, quien estaba escoltada de Arcadios.

\- ¿A qué se debe su presencia, princesa? – preguntó Makarov a la joven peliverde.

\- ¿No estará Natsu Dragneel? – preguntó. Varios se extrañaron por la pregunta – Es que el siempre viene cada jueves a Crocus para conversar o salir un rato como amigos por la capital – esto último lo dijo con un sonrojo visible. Su guardia sonreía por eso, ya que la princesa no se relacionaba con las personas con facilidad, por lo que la ayuda de Natsu era buena, incluso él veía con buenos ojos si existiese la posibilidad de una relación, hasta el mismo rey deseaba eso para su hija – Acordamos ir este jueves al parque de diversiones en la capital y de allí a conversar sobre su padre, Igneel – comentó aún sonrojada. Cabe decir que los celos de Lucy y Lisanna empezaron a avivarse, ya que Natsu casi nunca había hecho eso por voluntad propia. Erza y Mirajane estaban que no la creían, mientras que Wendy, incluso la misma Cana, que estaba bebiendo, tenían una misma línea de pensamiento.

 _\- ¡Rival de amor! –_ muy al puro estilo de Juvia, las dos últimas sucumbían de a pocos a sus celos. Y por qué Cana estaba celosa, esto debido a que Natsu era su amor secreto, pero no lo decía por temor, ya que ella se había dado cuenta de que el peli salmón se había enamorado de Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Lisanna, por lo que, a pesar de su personalidad, no lo quiso decir.

\- Nosotros también – Kagura dio un paso al frente – Natsu venía cada miércoles a mi gremio y siempre nos apoyaba, además de que siempre llevaba a comer a todas nosotras, en medida de fraternidad entre gremios y hacer salidas comunales, incluso me llevaba un rato a comer helado en el parque – esto lo susurró, produciendo envidia en gran parte de los hombres, ya que no sabían esas actividades de Natsu – También yo estoy presente porque desde hoy se aplicaba la medida de alianza entre gremios, uno o dos magos por gremio. Yo represento a mi gremio en Fairy Tail – lo dijo seriamente.

 _\- ¡Otra rival de amor! –_ pensaron la castaña y la pequeña peliazul con enojo. Gajeel les miraba serio, para luego suspirar.

 _\- A la hora que [Salamander] tenía que irse –_ pensó con un poco de sueño y pesadez por esto último, mientras se masajeaba las cienes.

\- En mi caso, es lo mismo – fue el turno de Jenny – Natsu-san venía a apoyar a nuestro gremio en la medida que podía, siendo un invitado grato para todos nosotros, además de que siempre me mostró su apoyo cuando descubrí que mi ex – pareja, Hibiki, me era infiel – esto causó gran sorpresa en todos, ya que no lo sabían para nada - Siempre me llevaba a caminar un rato por los parques o por las tiendas de ropa para comprar algunas. Hubo un tiempo que pensé que él quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero fue cuando vi su mirada inocente, tierna y una llena de amabilidad. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta que él lo hacía por qué me consideraba una buena amiga- suspiró con nostalgia cuando lo recordó – Ahora último, me dijo que me iba a acompañar a comprar ropa, pero no vino, por lo que yo misma fui, incluso compré algunas para él – lo dijo levemente apenada, mientras mostraba las bolsas con ropa masculina. Esto hizo hervir de celos a los hombres por completo, mientras que las mujeres era otra historia. Todas concordaron que Natsu, sin desearlo o imaginárselo siquiera, había logrado conquistar los corazones de mujeres poderosas y hermosas – Y también vengo como representante de Blue Pegasus en Fairy Tail – añadió.

\- Es verdad – intervino Yukino – Natsu-sama no vino este último lunes al gremio, incluso el maestro y Rogue-sama vinieron a buscarlo desde este jueves. Me prometió que me iba a llevar a pescar – habló la peliplatina con un dulce sonrojo - ¿Me pregunto dónde estará? – susurró.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Ditty for Daddy – Bleach OST 01)**

 _\- ¡Dos rivales más de amor! –_ pensaron ambas magas de Fairy Tail, junto a Hisui y Kagura. Cabe decir que, después de eso, las seis se miraban retadoramente.

 _\- Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti –_ pensó Makarov con sangre saliéndole de la nariz – _Lograr conquistar a estas hermosuras para ti solo, sí que es un logro enorme –_ el viejo estaba feliz como una lombriz.

 _\- Si te hubieras enamorado de alguna de ellas, tal vez no tendrías el problema de la [Caída del Dragón], Natsu-san –_ pensaron Sting y Rogue con sonrisa nerviosa.

 _\- Aunque [Salamander] de todas maneras se hubiera ido para recorrer el mundo y volverse más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos –_ Gajeel terminó de completar el pensamiento de los dos dragones gemelos.

\- Ustedes quieren a Natsu, a mí no me engañan… - intervino Happy, mientras volaba, ante el sonrojo masivo de las mujeres susodichas - ¡Les guuuuuuuustaaaaaaaaa! – lo dijo con picardía.

\- ¡Cállate, Happy! – gritaron las mujeres, mientras le tiraban sillas, mesas, platos, uno que otro espadazo, [Magia Celestial], ¿Un perro?, etc. Al final, el gato terminó con muchos chinchones y con humo en todo su cuerpo, además de mordidas, de manera muy graciosa. Sus amigos de gremio sonrieron nerviosamente por su desgracia.

Por otro lado, las más incrédulas de toda esta situación eran Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Lisanna. No se creían que, sin quererlo, Natsu haya conquistado a mujeres tan hermosas para él, además de ser un caballero, amigable, considerado y, al parecer, todo un experto, aunque esto último era completamente incierto, por el carácter denso del peli salmón. Los hombres, por otro lado, querían hacerle una estatua de oro y fundar una secta con él como dios.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Splash Boogie – Bleach OST 02)**

\- Veo que Natsu Dragneel ha influenciado para bien en Fiore – intervino Arcadios – Déjenme decirles que esta medida de unión de gremios, que por decreto real entró en vigencia hace menos de un mes, fue idea de Natsu-dono – comentó.

\- ¿Idea de Natsu/Natsu-san/Natsu-kun/Flamitas/[Salamander]? – preguntaron todos a coro, mismos niños de primaria. Esto generó un gotón en la cien a Arcadios.

\- Así es. Yo fui testigo de ello – afirmó el guardia, aunque de la nada estaba vestido mismo profesor de secundaria, además de sacar una pizarra de sabe quién la sacó y tener en su mano una vara de madera para señalar. En la pizarra, estaban dibujados, a tiza, un chibi Natsu y un chibi Rey Thoma – El rey Thoma y Natsu-dono estaban hablando de una posible medida ante una posible guerra o alguna loca invasión, así como pasó en los últimos Juegos Mágicos – hizo una pausa, mientras señalaba en la pizarra a un montón de chibi magos peleando contra otros y muchos dragones, todos en forma chibi – Natsu-dono le recomendó acerca de una alianza de gremios, con representantes de estos en los diversos gremios legales para la camarería. El rey Thoma rápidamente lo aprobó rotundamente, incluso Natsu-dono pidió mi opinión. Yo acepté también – respondió, a la vez que señalaba a chibi Natsu festejar junto a chibi Thoma en la pizarra – Debo decir que Natsu-dono es una gran persona por haber pensado en el futuro de Fiore – agregó.

Cabe decir que el concepto que tenían de un Natsu infantil, más que todo del cuarteto de chicas, se fue reverendamente al tacho. El [Dragon Slayer de Fuego] había demostrado madurez al hablar con el rey sobre la unión de gremios, aunque a su manera, incluso tenía el porte de uno.

\- Y déjenme agregar algo. El Rey Thoma ve a Natsu-dono como su yerno y próximo sucesor al reino – lo dijo con una discreta sonrisa, mientras señalaba en la pizarra una iglesia, de la cual salían chibi Natsu con su traje negro de pingüino y bufanda, y a una chibi Hisui, con su vestido de novia, por completo feliz de la vida. Alrededor, se podía observar al chibi rey llorando de alegría y muchos chibi magos y chibi invitados celebrando, aunque había un grupito de chibi magas con auras de celos. Esto provocó que las quijadas de todos los magos estén por los suelos. Hisui estaba por completo roja.

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritaron todos, más que todo las mujeres que querían a Natsu, por completo celosas.

\- ¡Arcadios! – gritó una rojísima Hisui.

\- ¿Acaso la explicación para torpes ya terminó? – preguntó en un susurro. Cabe decir que los magos tenían venas en las cabezas, producto de la ira.

\- ¡Eso ya es pasarse de la raya! – gritaron, claro, con sus excepciones.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Makarov solo pudo reírse. El destino y el futuro eran caprichosos por completo. Todos le miraban con sorpresa, menos Gajeel, Sting y Rogue.

\- ¿Por qué se ríe, maestro? – preguntó Erza.

\- Pues por qué el destino es irónico – comentó – Si lo que quieren saber es dónde se encuentra mi hijo más problemático, déjenme decirles que el no regresará a Magnolia hasta dentro de ocho años – esto dejó pasmados a los magos.

\- ¡OCHO AÑOS! – gritaron todos.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó para que Natsu se vaya por ocho años de Magnolia, abuelo?! – preguntó Laxus, por completo sorprendido.

\- En pos de seguir con la búsqueda de Igneel, Natsu-san decidió recorrer el mundo durante todo ese tiempo – intervino Sting – Acordando con Makarov-san, llegamos a un acuerdo de que haríamos lo que Natsu-san desea, por lo que le dimos un permiso especial de partida hacia donde el quisiera – habló el rubio.

\- Además de eso, a pedido del mismo Natsu-san, se le quitó de su marca de gremio – cabe decir que Fairy Tail, con excepciones, se enojó ante lo dicho por Rogue – Esto se realizó para evitar cualquier represalia de cualquier enemigo futuro que tenga Natsu-san – allí varios se pusieron a pensar que, después de todo, Natsu aún velaba por su seguridad.

\- Acompañándolo en la misión, envíe a una de mis hijas para que lo controlara. Juvia se ofreció gentilmente a hacerlo. Ella también se quitó la marca del gremio por las mismas razones que Natsu – continuó Makarov.

\- ¡Y por qué no nos dijo nada! – varios reaccionaron.

\- Como bien saben, para nosotros, los [Dragon Slayer], es de vital importancia encontrar a nuestros dragones. Son nuestros padres y una persona como [Salamander] necesita del apoyo de su padre más ahora que nunca. Solo hay secretos que los [Dragon Slayer] criados por su dragón pueden mantener en secreto ¿Entienden? – todos asintieron a las palabras de Gajeel.

\- Gajeel – susurró Levy, admirada, por escucharlo defender a su amigo/rival.

\- Saben que, que el mismo [Salamander] y mi hermana lo digan – esto llamó la atención de todos – Maestro, saque la [Movie Lácrima] **(Lácrima Película) –** este asintió, mientras iba a su oficina y sacaba la [Lacrima].

Con [Magia], proyectó una imagen. Allí vieron a Natsu, quien saludaba alegremente, junto a Juvia, para la sorpresa de varios.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Break Time – Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ni! OST)**

 _\- ¡Hola, hola!_ – saludó a la cámara de la [Lácrima] – _Bueno, creo ya Ji-chan, Sting, Rogue y la hojalata les han comentado la situación en la que me encuentro – comentó con la sonrisa que le caracteriza_ – Entonces esto será corto – respiró hondo – _Tal como Ji-chan lo dijo, me iré de misión por ocho años, en busca de mi padre, por el mundo. No se preocupen por mí, así que tranquilos. Tal vez tarde un poco más, un poco menos, pero igual sabrán de mí, sea cual sea el medio, y esto será en medio de destrucción, muajajajajaja_ – empezó a reír cual villano de bajo presupuesto. Juvia le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien.

 _\- Para eso voy yo, Natsu-san. Debemos evitar la destrucción y quemar cosas innecesariamente_ – le regañó.

 _\- Está bien_ – susurró amurado.

 _\- Bueno, algunos se preguntarán por qué voy con Natsu-san. Siempre me interesó saber cómo es el mundo, por eso voy. Quiero realizar uno de mis sueños y despejar mi mente_ – la peliazul sonrió.

\- Juvia – susurró Gray, sin saber realmente que ella se iba para olvidarlo.

 _\- Ahora bien_ – fue el turno de Natsu – _Sé que algunos de ustedes, liderados por Erza o no sé quién, querrá seguirme los pasos. Por favor Erza, no hagas una pendejada y media ¿OK?_ – habló, mientras hacia una pausa. Cabe decir que la pelirroja estaba en shock, a la vez que un aura de furia la envolvía de a pocos. Todos decidieron no hacerle caso y seguir viendo la [Lacrima] – _Por lo que les pido algo, más bien, los dos pedimos_ – Juvia asintió – _No queremos ser interrumpidos, no nos busquen, ya que no sabremos a donde ir para empezar a buscar_ – varios asintieron. Si era voluntad de Natsu, la cumplirían – _Ahora bien, necesito que me hagan algunos encargos_ – hizo una pausa _– Laxus, sé que estas saliendo con Minerva_ \- esto lo dejó descolocado por completo, al igual que la azabache. Cabe decir que los magos se quedaron por completo anonadados – _Pues bien, quiero que los dos cuiden de Happy, si fueran tan amables_ – el rubio, cabe resaltar, a pesar de querer masacrar a Natsu por saber su secreto, bueno, ya no tan secreto, lo haría. Se sentía bien que confiaran en él. Minerva se sintió de la misma manera.

\- Por supuesto que lo haremos – respondieron con una sonrisa.

 _\- Cómo me voy a ir por ocho años maso menos junto a Juvia, el muy holgazán se dará la buena vida. Entrénalo bajo rigor. Pueden aplicar fuerza letal si es necesario, incluso prohíbanle el pescado si se comporta mal_ – lo decía mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Cabe decir que el gato azul estaba llorando cómicamente, para luego tragar grueso. Volteó lentamente, mientras su cuello sonaba como un árbol marchito y seco. Laxus y Minerva lo miraban como si fuera una víctima mortal.

\- Al parecer, tenemos autorización de tu padre, Happy – el [Dragon Slayer de Trueno] se tronaba las manos, con los ojos ensombrecidos.

\- Ufufufu… - Minerva sonreía tétricamente.

\- ¡Natsu, eres un cabrón! – gritó asustado y molesto, mientras salía por la puerta del gremio. Esto generó risas en todos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Himeji Mizuki – Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Original Soundtrack)**

 _\- Ahora bien, siguiente encargo. Me he hecho amigos con varios gremios de Fiore, por lo que les pido que me disculpen con ellos por mi ausencia de ocho años, incluso con el rey calabaza y la princesa_ – comentó – _Denles mis disculpas, en especial a Hisui, Kagura, Jenny y Yukino_ – cabe decir que las mencionadas estaban contentas de que Natsu las haya considerado – _Ji-chan, cuando las veas, entrégales lo que compré para ellas cuando fui por última vez a Crocus para visitar a Hisui_ – Makarov fue a su oficina, ya que el peli salmón le había dejado varios regalos a las mencionadas. Cuando regresó, el maestro tenía consigo cuatro cajitas, cada una con un nombre – _Recuerde, Ji-chan, que todas son collares de plata y oro hechos por los mejores orfebres de Crocus_ – esto dejó helados a varios. Natsu se gastó una millonada en regalos para sus amigas de otros gremios, dejando más que celosas al resto de mujeres allí presentes – _Por si no lo recuerda, le dejaré algunos detalles de estos. Para Hisui, es una cadena de oro con un círculo que tiene incrustada una mariposa hecha de jade verde, así como sus ojos_ – lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera. La peliverde estaba sonrojada al extremo, con una sonrisa boba, mientras recibía y abría la cajita. Abrazó con felicidad su regalo, mientras que los sentimientos que tenía por el Dragneel se intensificaron aún más – _Para Kagura, una cadena de plata pura con una flor de lis, por qué, según me dijo la vendedora, representa el honor. Ella respeta bastante eso y es su mejor característica, además de que me agradan las personas con mucho honor_ – cabe decir que la peli morada tomó su cadenita y la admiró, por completo embelesada y roja como el cabello de Erza. El corazón de la espadachín latía fuerte por el peli salmón – _Para Jenny, una cadena de oro con una estrella azul de zafiro, la cual representa el reflejo de su alma, un alma que brilla a cada momento en la noche en búsqueda de su felicidad y la de sus seres queridos, una estrella que brilla por mérito propio en medio de la oscuridad y las dificultades que se presenten. Bueno, no sé de donde me inspiré, pero creo que esa sería una buena explicación_ – lo dijo con sonrisa marca Dragneel. Jenny quería llorar por las palabras de Natsu, mientras se aferraba a su cadena, por completo feliz y agradecida de haber conocido a un hombre como él, aunque fuera años menor que ella – _Por último, para Yukino es una cadena de plata con el símbolo de la flor de loto, el cual representa la pureza de su corazón y de su alma, un alma que merece afecto y cariño por todo lo vivido_ – cabe decir que la peliplatina si estaba llorando, pero de alegría. Su corazón latía rápidamente y todo por el mago.

 _\- ¿Acaso Natsu-san está enamorado de ellas?_ – preguntó con inocencia la peliazul en el video.

 _\- Son amigas que me han ayudado a relacionarme con sus gremios, además de que son bonitas y tienen buen corazón_ – le respondió sonriente, para luego ver a la [Lacrima] _– Ji-chan, si las ves, diles que lamento no poder ayudarlas más, pero que recuerden, a través de mis regalos, que siempre estaré con ellas, pase lo que pase. Para eso están los verdaderos amigos_ – sonrió con su sonrisa patente registrada. Fue allí que todos los hombres en general pensaron que Natsu era el mayor rompe corazones sin siquiera saberlo o proponérselo. Lo mismo, con las damas, las cuales estaban bastante celosas, aunque esperando que haya un regalo para ellas del peli salmón.

 _\- ¿Y para las demás, Natsu-san?_ – preguntó Juvia.

 _\- Quería comprar un par más, para Wendy y Cana, pero el dinero no me alcanzó. Ya veré que hago en estos años. Tal vez mande alguno por correspondencia, incluso puede ser algo bastante exótico_ – sonrió – _Para el resto, también les mandaré algo_ – añadió.

 _\- Ya veo_ – comentó la peliazul.

Cabe decir que Wendy y Cana estaban alegres, por qué, a pesar de que Natsu no les compró nada, también las había tomado en cuenta.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Por otro lado, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Lisanna se sentían desplazadas por completo. Natsu ni las había mencionado en ninguna parte de su mensaje, bueno, solo a Erza, pero era como un regaño. Algo les daba mala espina.

 _\- Terminando con un último favor. Hojalatas, Levy, Princesa de Hielo, Elfman, Cana, Wendy_ – los susodichos miraron la [Lacrima] – _Quiero que me hagan un favor. Cada domingo, a veces los jueves, siempre iba a visitar a los niños del orfanato de Magnolia y los miércoles a otras ciudades para hacerlos reír o salir con ellos de excursión, ya que ellos no tienen a nadie y merecen ser felices, por lo que quiero que vayan y hagan felices a los niños. No quiero que pasen por lo que yo y varios [Dragon Slayer] hemos pasado_ – esto lo pidió de manera solemne. Los magos y demás sonrieron por el buen y gran corazón de Natsu, mientras los mencionados aceptaron el encargo. Las que estaban enamoradas de él sonrieron aún más, ya que demostraba el gran corazón del Dragneel – _Bueno, eso sería todo y espero que no me dé una caída_ – esto lo dijo jocoso. Todos rieron por la broma de Natsu, pero menos los [Dragon Slayer] de primera generación, incluso la misma Wendy. Ella guardó silencio, pero estaba por completo desencajada de esas palabras.

 _\- ¿Caída?... ¡¿Acaso Natsu-san tiene los síntomas de la [Caída del Dragón]?!_ – pensó agitada. Grandeeney le habló una vez acerca de eso, por lo que se asustó demasiado al recordar todo lo que el dragón pasaría, y en especial si se trataba del [Dragon Slayer] de quien se había enamorado – _Si es así, eso explica por qué se va, pero ¡Quienes fueron las malditas que le pusieron en ese estado! ¡No puedo ser yo o alguna rival de amor! –_ miraba para todos lados, como buscando un culpable - _¡Tiene que ser alguien, una desgraciada o varias tal vez! –_ comentó en su mente, aunque esto último con furia innata.

 _\- Creo que Wendy ya se está dando cuenta –_ pensó Gajeel mientras la observaba meticulosamente – _Lo malo que, cuando una dragona o una [Dragon Slayer] hembra se ha fijado en su macho, esta lo protegerá incluso si su vida dependa de ello. Si su macho pasa por momentos horripilantes o muere por alguien o por algo, entrará en un frenesí salvaje y no parará hasta matar a los causantes del dolor o la muerte de este, no importa si sea incluso su amigo o amiga. No se calmará hasta no ver la sangre y los cadáveres destrozados de los causantes de la desgracia de quien se enamoraron, incluso si estos le sobrepasan de poder, ya que la pena y el dolor por perder a su macho será tal que su poder aumentará desmedidamente, incluso me atrevería a decir que sobrepasaría a los [Magos Santos] –_ recordó las palabras de Metalicana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Wendy? – le preguntó Charlee.

\- Nada, nada Charlee – le respondió nerviosa a la gata blanca. Ella no se la creyó, por lo que le preguntaría más adelante.

 _\- Pues bien, con todo dicho, nos despedimos_ – les dijo Natsu – _Para cuando llegue este mensaje, nosotros ya no estaremos en Magnolia. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, cuídense y espero llegar con vida al gremio_ – se despidió.

 _\- Juvia les desea prosperidad en sus vidas. Juvia espera ver a sus hijos cuando yo y Natsu-san regresemos al gremio_ – y dicho esto, iban a cortar la transmisión, pero algo pasó.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Kakashi's Theme – Naruto OST 01)**

 _\- ¡Oigan, no se despidan así! ¡Va a sonar muy triste!_ – decía alguien en la transmisión. Era un Rogue que estaba tomando.

Rogue, quien miraba la transmisión, cabe decir que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara vivo. El resto de magos se reía de la risa por el estado del [Dragon Slayer de las Sombras].

 _\- ¡Ya para la transmisión de una vez, Makarov-san! –_ pensó el azabache con mucha vergüenza.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaban era que el dragón de Sabertooth se pusiera a querer cantar como viejo de bar, provocando más de una tremenda carcajada en los magos.

 _\- Bueno, creo que una canción no vendría mal ¿Qué dices, Juvia?_ \- le preguntó el peli salmón.

 _\- Juvia también está de acuerdo. Juvia aprendió a tocar el piano_ – sonrió la maga.

 _\- ¡Yo también me apunto!_ – siguió Gajeel.

 _\- De acuerdo, pero solo tocarás la guitarra, no cantarás_ – le respondió Natsu. Gajeel aceptó a regañadientes.

 _\- ¡Entonces yo quiero el bajo!_ – fue el turno de Sting.

 _\- ¡Y yo la batería!_ – apoyó Rogue.

 _\- ¿Saben leer las notas musicales?_ – estos asintieron _– Tengo una canción propia que pensaba hacerla la semana que venía en el gremio, pero como tengo que irme, mejor la hago ahora_ – sonrió, mientras iba para un cajón y buscaba una pila de papeles. Sacó 4 papeles y se los dio a ellos. Cabe decir que Obito, Rin, Makarov y Mavis, quienes no salían en la escena, miraban con gracia esto.

 _\- ¿Brave Heart?_ – Gajeel leyó la letra – _Vaya, [Salamander]. Si lo deseas, puedes hacer que ese cerebro tuyo funcione_ – lo dijo con burla. Natsu tuvo que aguantarlo, ya que Rin le miraba funestamente.

 _\- Muy bien, ignorando lo que dijo la chatarra con patas ¡Empecemos!_ – Natsu alzó el puño con determinación, a la vez que se ponía unos lentes negros.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _\- ¡Sí!_ – respondieron alegremente, mientras se colocaban los mismos lentes.

 **Brave Heart – Digimon Tri Version** ( _Letras en cursiva son la traducción,_ mientras que las normales son el romaji de la canción)

Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo  
 _Cualquiera puede escapar y rendirse  
_ isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou  
 _pero si tenemos un segundo sigamos caminando_

La canción era de por sí, muy pegajosa. Gajeel sí que se estaba luciendo con ello, mientras que Juvia hacía un buen trabajo con el piano. Rogue daba el toque con la batería. Sting daba buenos tonos en el bajo, sin embargo, el que sorprendió a todos fue Natsu, con su voz armoniosa, calmada y, a la vez, potente. Nunca lo habían esperado de él. La letra, por otro lado, los llenaba de esperanza.

Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni  
 _Hay algo que solo tú puedes hacer para que este planeta azul_  
hikari ga nakusenu you ni  
 _no pierda su luz_

Los del gremio, mientras escuchaban la canción, se detuvieron a pensar un momento sobre lo que pasó en el pasado. Debían de volverse fuertes para no pasar situaciones pasadas.

Tsukame! egaita yume wo  
 _¡Atrapa! Los sueños que imaginaste  
_ mamore! daiji na tomo wo  
 _¡Protege! A tus preciados amigos_  
takumashii jibun ni nareru sa  
 _y podrás ser más fuerte_  
shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara  
 _Cuando el poder desconocido latente en tu corazón se encienda  
_ donna negai mo uso ja nai  
 _cualquier deseo, si no es mentira_  
kitto kanau kara... show me your brave heart  
 _seguramente se hará realidad... muéstrame tu corazón valiente_

Para esto, ya todos estaban moviendo sus cabezas al compás de la canción. Tenía mucho sentido, ya que Natsu quería denotar que, a través de la esperanza y la amistad podías lograr muchas cosas.

Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni  
 _No todos los días son soleados por eso a veces_  
tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou  
 _cuando caiga una fría lluvia abre tu paraguas  
_

Esta frase se entendió como en un doble sentido. Algunas personas, como Jenny, interpretaron como que, frente a la adversidad, hay que protegerse, no importa el cómo.

Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu  
 _No hay un mapa que nos diga cómo vivir por eso somos libres_

doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo  
 _podemos ir a donde sea, tú también_

Fue allí que descubrieron parte de la partida de Natsu, según gran parte de los que no sabían la verdad: Natsu quería ser libre, pero, a su vez, alentaba a los demás a buscar la verdadera libertad, como ellos querían sentirse en el futuro.

Hashire! kaze yori hayaku  
 _¡Corre! Más rápido que el viento_  
mezase! sora yori tooku  
 _¡Dirígete! A un lugar más alto que el cielo_  
atarashii jibun ni aeru sa  
 _y podrás ver a un nuevo tú_  
shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara  
 _Cuando te des cuenta del valor desconocido durmiendo en tu corazón_  
mune no naka no doshaburi mo  
 _la lluvia en tu corazón  
_ kitto yamu kara... show me your brave heart

 _seguramente se detendrá... muéstrame tu corazón valiente_

Fue allí que Gajeel, Sting, Rogue y Makarov se asustaron levemente, ya que, si el [Ritual del Caído] surtía efecto, este tal vez generaría que haya un cambio en Natsu, y tal vez no volver a como era antes. Wendy también tenía ese miedo, ya que si lo que pensaba era correcto, tal vez Natsu no vuelva a ser el mismo.

Por ahora, llegó el momento de solo de la guitarra, sorprendiéndose del nivel que Gajeel tenía, al igual que los demás que lo estaban acompañando: demostraban un gran nivel. Incluso había algunos que estaban vitoreando su nombre, apenando al ojirojo que miraba la [Lacrima]

Tsukame! mabushii asu wo  
 _¡Atrapa! El brillante futuro  
_ mamore! aisuru hito wo  
 _¡Protege! A las personas que amas_  
takumashii jibun ni nareru sa  
 _y podrás ser más fuerte_  
kowase! yowaki na kimi wo  
 _¡Destruye! Tu débil ser  
_ kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo  
 _¡Rompe! Los muros enfrente de ti_  
atsui kodou buki ni naru kara  
 _Los cálidos latidos de tu corazón serán tus armas_  
believe in your heart  
 _cree en tu corazón_

Tras terminar, todos aplaudieron. Esa canción si era muy buena. Una bella letra, composición magnifica e instrumental bárbaro.

Natsu se acercó a la [Lacrima], para luego sonreír como solo él lo hace.

 _\- Bueno, ahora sí. Es todo…._ _Sayonara_ **(Adiós) –** y dicho esto, tapó con su mano la [Lácrima] y cortó la comunicación.

Tras terminar la transmisión, todos aceptaron la decisión de Natsu. Tal vez separarse de su familia sea doloroso, pero sabrían respetar la voluntad.

\- Entonces, como dijo mi hijo problemático, nadie lo molestará en estos años. Por ahora, solo nos queda rezar para que cumpla su objetivo y lleguen con bien al gremio dentro de ocho años – les dijo Makarov con mirada serena. Todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto, las chicas que recibieron su cadenita se hicieron un juramento solemne. Pasaran los años, pasara el tiempo, ellas esperarían a Natsu y su llegada. Lo esperarían para decirle lo que sienten por el peli salmón.

Tras esto, se organizó una fiesta por el bienestar de Natsu, la cual duró hasta altas horas de la noche.

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Track 07 – Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon Music Disc. 02)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente. Mediodía. Alejados unos 50 km. del pueblo que Obito y Rin salvaron a su llegada**_

El grupo de cinco estaba caminando tranquilamente, como si nada del mundo estuviera pasando, aunque había cierta persona que se estaba cansando.

\- ¿No podemos descansar? – preguntó Mavis – Olvidé lo cansado que es tener que caminar por ti misma – susurró cansada.

\- Creo que sí, aunque debemos de llegar a un país cercano a más tardar en menos de dos días - le dijo Obito.

\- ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo para cruzar a otro país! – habló Juvia.

\- No hay problema con eso – respondió el Uchiha - ¿Cuál es el país más cercano? – preguntó.

\- Mmmm… Bosco es el más cercano, ya que para llegar a Ca-Elum debemos cruzar el mar - Natsu dijo esto último con escalofríos.

\- Perfecto, entonces, mirando el mapa, tenemos a Seven y a Bosco… Mmmm…. Es difícil elegir – susurró.

\- Vamos a Bosco, Obito – le recomendó Rin.

\- Decidido entonces. Iremos a Bosco – respondió con una sonrisa, mientras activaba su _Mangekyou Sharingan_ y creaba al Susanoo Perfecto y Estabilizado. Como si fueran simples muñequitos, tomó al resto y los metió dentro del ser colosal - ¡Nos vamos hacia el este! – y dicho esto, empezó a volar hacia el cielo, dejando anonadados a los magos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No me mareo! – gritó Natsu feliz - ¡Esto es volar! – gritó extasiado mientras giraba feliz dentro del inmenso ser de chakra.

\- Juvia siente lo mismo. Volar así si da gusto – sonrió.

\- No me esperaba estar en este ser colosal, pero se nota que, además de poderoso, es rápido – comentó Mavis.

\- Típico de Obito – sonrió Rin.

\- ¡Pues bien, prepárense! ¡Bosco, allá vamos! – y dicho esto, se fueron volando con el Susanoo, mientras seguían ascendiendo a más de 10 000 metros de altura.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen el OST Evening – Naruto OST 01)**

 _ **Time Skip. 6:00pm. Bosco**_

Las dos hermanas, la peliazul y la pelirroja estaban descansando en un pasaje oscuro, por completo muertas de hambre, aunque con algunos moretones. Un periquito y una tortuga por completos desnutridos les acompañaban en sus penurias. Ambos animales habían sido rescatados por las chicas de los maltratos hechos por dueños inescrupulosos a plena luz del día.

\- Karen ¿Cómo vas de tu herida? – preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

\- Nada de que alarmarse, Ellen-chan – le sonrió fingidamente, mientras se apañaba el dolor – No me dolió lo de ayer – susurró.

\- ¿No entiendo por qué estas personas disfrutan hacernos sufrir? No les hemos hecho nada siquiera – le dijo Ellen.

\- Ellen-chan, recuerda que, a pesar de todo, errar es humano. Nosotros no tenemos potestad para juzgarlos – le habló reconfortante la peliazul.

\- En eso tienes razón. No somos nadie para juzgarlos – respondió afirmativamente.

\- Sabes, anoche tuve un sueño – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cuál era? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Un príncipe en armadura, con algunos rasgos de dragón, nos venía a rescatar a ambas de nuestras penurias. Nos brindaba amabilidad y, al final, terminamos prendadas de él, casadas y viviendo en una mansión gigantesca con muchos niños – comentó con ilusión – Fue un bonito sueño – Ellen sonrió por la imaginación de su hermana adoptiva.

\- Vaya, pues yo tuve otro, pero no tan fantasioso como el tuyo – hizo una pausa - Dos hombres estaban frente a nosotros. Uno de ellos tenía un ojo rojo carmesí con el otro púrpura; el segundo tenía los ojos blanco lavanda. El primero estaba frente a ti y el segundo frente a mí. Después de eso, ambos se volvieron auras de poder y entraron en nosotras. Finalmente, un tercer hombre apareció, rodeado de un aura naranja-dorada y ojos rojos con pupilas negras rasgadas, como si de un dragón se tratará. Él nos sonreía y tomaba de nuestras manos, guiándonos hacia la luz – finalizó de relatar. Karen se quedó sorprendida.

\- Ellen-chan, sí que tienes fantasías sorprendentes – se rió bajito. Los animales también escuchaban esto, con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Mira quién lo dice! – gritó cómicamente, pero luego se asustó al ver a su hermana escupir sangre - ¡Karen! – podía ver que su hermana estaba en un estado grave y, fijándose el sol, entendía que era mediodía. Gruñó de enojo, debido a que los pobladores de esa ciudad aprovechaban la noche para maltratarlas.

 _\- La situación de Karen está cada vez peor. Si no la llevo con un médico, podría llegar a morir, pero para eso necesito conseguir dinero –_ pensó con desesperanza – _Alguien, al menos… ¡Sálvennos! –_ gritó desesperada en su mente, mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Ending 01: Usubeni – Lacco Tower (TV. Version) (Ending 03 Dragon Ball Super) (** Las letras en normal son la letra en Romaji **;** _las letras en cursiva, traducción al español,_ **y las letras en negrita, los sucesos** **)**

 **(Podemos ver la espalda de Natsu, quien mira hacia un horizonte claro. En eso, los pétalos rosas revolotean alrededor. En ese instante, el panorama se amplía. A los costados del joven, se encontraban dos chicas: una peliazul y otra pelirroja, una a su derecha y la otra a la izquierda, respectivamente. Así le seguían Obito, Rin, Juvia y Mavis)**

Sayonara anata

 _Adiós mis amadas_

 **(La mitad de la escena cambia a un recuadro, donde se muestra el pasado de Natsu: exactamente una donde Natsu estaba caminando con Erza, tranquilamente. Él le miraba con un sentimiento de romance)**

Usubeni no sora no shita

 _Bajo este claro cielo rosa_

 **(Ahora, esa mitad de escena cambia a una donde muestra el primer encuentro entre Natsu y Lucy, en Hargeon. Aunque pareciera lo contrario, Natsu tuvo un flechazo a primera vista)**

Watashi wa migi anata wa hidari ni

 _Giraré a la derecha y tú lo harás a la izquierda_

 **(Esta cambia inmediatamente a una donde podemos observar como Natsu y Lisanna interactúan como grandes amigos, a la vez que cuidaban de Happy. El [Dragon Slayer] se sentía especial junto a ella por lo que hacían)**

"Daisuki yo anata wo wasurenai"

 _"Te amo y nunca te olvidaré"_

 **(De allí, se muestra como Natsu y Mirajane están ayudándose con respecto a algunas compras para el gremio, sonrientes, aunque era el peli salmón quien miraba añorante a la albina)**

Kotoba wa dekiru mae ni kokoro de shinjau kedo

 _Quisiera decirlo... pero esas palabras se desvanecen antes de que pueda recordarlas_

 **(Ahora, vemos la vista panorámica del gremio de Fairy Tail, con Makarov afuera y sonriente. A sus costados, estaban Gajeel, Sting y Rogue)**

 **(La media escena desaparece por completo, dejando una vista de los primeros que se mencionó. Sus cabellos se mecían con la suave brisa, al igual que los pétalos rosas)**

Futari o fusagu hanabira no ame

 _Una lluvia de pétalos divide nuestro camino_

 **(Podemos observar el rostro de Natsu, por completo sereno, en perfil. Los pétalos siguen danzando armoniosos. Fue en ese momento que voltea a su espalda, para ver a un grupo de personas, sus nuevos amigos)**

Hirari narihibiku merodii

 _Son como una suave melodía_

 **(Una rubia de mirada rojo naranja con pupila negra rasgada, traje de maid y cuernos; una niña de cabello blanco lavanda, ojos azules, vestido blanco lavanda, calzados rosa; una rubia, cuyos mechones de cabello terminaban en tonalidad celeste, ojos gorro azul, vestimentas cortas y cuernos; y, finalmente, un hombre de cabello azulado corto estilizado con traje azul de cuerpo entero, ojos marrones rojizos y armado de una lanza roja. Cada uno sonreía a su manera)**

Semete anata ga kakureru kurai

 _Espero que oculten todo_

 **(Natsu y los demás que estaban de espaldas voltean, sonriéndoles cada uno a su manera. El peli salmón alzó el pulgar, con determinación)**

Usubeni somare somare

 _Con un profundo y claro color rosa_

 **(Podemos ver que los pétales rosas viajan hacia el cielo. Al final, Natsu y su grupo actual, con sus nuevos amigos, aparecen en un fondo, todos juntos, cada uno a su manera de ser)**

Sayonara somare somare

 _Tan profundo como este adiós._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos ustedes, mis lectores y lectoras. Si han llegado hasta esta parte, déjenme decirles que les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta reedición de "Redención y Salvación". A diferencia de su predecesora, aquí tenemos un primer capítulo un poco más diferente, como por ejemplo la unión de gremios, esto adelantándome a una posible invasión o ataques de gremios oscuros, dígase la Saga de Tártaros. Algunos me han dicho por mensaje privado en Facebook o por reviews acerca del papel de los dragones en los [Dragon Slayer]. Digamos que en el presente fanfic, el papel de Igneel tendrá un propósito diferente, más que todo cuando sea el momento de hacer el [Ritual del Caído] (Si algunos adivinan lo que pienso hacer, lo dicen por reviews).

En el presente capítulo, se observa también las capacidades de los _shinobi_ , Obito y Rin, además de su nivel de poder, cercano al de Hashirama y de Madara. Con ese nivel de poder, no tendrán problemas en el [Mundo Mágico]. Ahora bien, la sorpresa del millón. Mavis con chakra, ahora sí que me la fumé. Por el arco actual de Álvarez, se sabe que Zeref y todo el Imperio Álvarez buscaron la [Fairy Heart], el cual era el cuerpo de la misma Mavis, solo que con poder mágico ilimitado. Digamos que Mavis ahora posee dos cuerpos, uno que es el _Gigai_ , un experimento de Orochimaru,traído por Obito y la [Fairy Heart]. Por ahora, Obito no lo sabe, pero, como adelanto, este lo sabrá dentro de poco, por lo que lo guardará en la dimensión del [Kamui], para estar más seguros. Ahora bien, esto va como pregunta ¿Qué elementos desean que Mavis domine? Yo estoy optando por el polvo o el vapor, ya que así, a futuro, podría traer al _Segundo Mizukage_ , por el _Edo Tensei_ para que le enseñe sus técnicas, aunque más me inclino por el polvo ( _Jinton_ ). Por otro lado, vemos una despedida un poco menos triste, más bien entretenida, que la anterior versión, además de que no va a haber muerte, como podrán darse cuenta, variando completamente con lo anterior.

Pasemos a los agradecimientos.

En los favoritos, tenemos a: raz2694, Roy – AoiryuuX23, Obito no Kamui, FranxXisco17, Arashi Namikaze Uzumaki, xAyarix, Rafael – Dragneel, Konohasharingan, UltronFatalis, Juantigrerey, Victor018, Baraka108, DarkSoldier41, Eleazar – yagami, fandeHDA, maximilian643, Arago2, anonimus2001, Lautaro420, Issei Dragneel, eden de orion y ChampionRed15.

En los follows, tenemos a: Obito no Kamui, FranxXisco17, Arashi Namikaze Uzumaki, xAyarix, Rafael – Dragneel, Konohasharingan, UltronFatalis, Victor018, DarkSoldier41, olakeace3225022, Eleazar – yagami, fandeHDA, maximilian643, Arago2, anonimus2001, Lautaro420, Issei Dragneel y eden de orion.

Ahora, en los reviews:

 **Roy – AoiryuuX23:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, incluso acepto que es una mejor versión que la anterior. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, ya creo que te lo aclaré todo por mensaje privado, además de que no quiero hacer spoiler a las personas que están leyendo el fanfic, por lo que este será nuestro secreto 😊. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y nos olvides dejar tu review.

 **Obito no Kamui:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Tal y como querías, un momento ObiRin, aunque no como uno quería, además de haber algunos indicios de Mavis un poco interesada sentimentalmente por el Uchiha. Es verdad que ha tenido un inicio un poco más trágico, ya que quería apegarme al manga de Boruto (el cual espero muera a manos de Kawaki). Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y nos olvides dejar tu review.

 **Rafael – Dragneel:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad que me halagan. Por si las dudas, ya respondí a tus preguntas por mensaje privado, así que no lo pondré aquí por riesgo a spoiler hacia los demás 😊. Por otro lado, la "misión" será de ocho años. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y nos olvides dejar tu review.

 **Konohasharingan:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Como tú también dices, el cambio agrada bastante 😊. Por los ataques que me hicieron, descuida. Haters vienen, haters van, por lo que ellos no me preocupan para nada, son solo piedras en el camino que deben apartarse. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y nos olvides dejar tu review.

 **Eleazar – Yagami:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Así como a los demás, el prólogo si fue bastante emotivo y triste. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y nos olvides dejar tu review.

 **DarkSoldier41:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Como en los anteriores, este prólogo fue triste. Y al parecer toque parte sensible de la versión anterior para esta .…. Y muchas gracias por dejarme con vida. Sobre tu tristeza, ya lo hablamos por Whatswapp. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y nos olvides dejar tu review.

 **Baraka108:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Somos dos que odiamos a Boruto, la verdad que lo veo innecesario por completo y tienes razón en algo, Natsu sufrirá bien, pero las que sufrirán más son las que provocaron la [Caída del Dragón]. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y nos olvides dejar tu review.

 **Arago2:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Lo siento, hermano, pero la verdad es que he provocado una que otra lagrima en los lectores. A este paso, el rio de lágrimas llegará a mi casa XD. Por otro lado, también quiero masacrar a esos pendejos (espera, aquí yo tengo el poder. Eso lo verás en el siguiente capítulo). Efectivamente, ya no fingirá su muerte, ahora también has visto que Mavis está en el grupo. Por lo de Juvia, la incluí debido a que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, además de que necesita desarrollar su propia seguridad, algo que es necesario, además de expandir sus horizontes. Lo de los [Dragon Slayer], algunas cosas variarán, más otras no. Ya verás las consecuencias de sus actos de las cuatro, no te preocupes (como adelanto, te puedo decir que habrá desmadre como alrededor del capítulo 008 al 011. Créeme, lo que les pase a ellas en uno de esos capítulos, será igual de doloroso como el [Ritual del Caído], además de que les tengo una sorpresita). Siguiendo, el de la lanza roja no es ninguna clase de Berserker, solo te daré una pista: empieza con F y termina en E. ya averigua tú el resto. Por otro lado, Tohru estará, debido a que he mantenido algo que tenía la versión anterior: las invocaciones. Natsu tendrá a los dragones. Kanna estará también, no te preocupes, además en este fanfic, así como el otro, tendrá una visión diferente hacia Tohru. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y nos olvides dejar tu review.

Bueno, eso creo que sería todo, pero, como siempre, les dejaré el título del siguiente capítulo, el cual es:

 **Capítulo 002: La reunión de los transmigrantes, el inicio de los entrenamientos y un relicario extraño.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, así como a mí me gusto. Nos vemos en el siguiente y no olviden dejar sus reviews 😊


	3. Capítulo 002:Transmigra-entrena-reliquia

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, respectivamente. Los otros elementos que usaré en los siguientes capítulos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras. Los OST que usaré les pertenecen a sus autores, editores, compositores y demás allegados. Yo uso todo lo anterior mencionado sin fines de lucro y de solo sano entretenimiento.**

 **Leer notas del autor al final del texto, por favor. He introducido algunos OC's (Personajes Originales) de mi creación, por ello, es recomendable leer las notas del autor al final para entenderlo… =)**

 **Disculpen si hay partes del texto mal hechos, errores ortográficos, discordancia entre párrafos o nombres que no van acorde a las series. Lo he hecho lo más rápido y mejor posible. Si ven alguna falla, me lo hacen saber por los reviews.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A "SUNE FANSUB" POR DARME AUTORIZACIÓN DE USAR GRAN PARTE DE SU TRADUCCIÓN PARA EL ENDING. SEAN BUENOS Y SUSCRIBANSE A ESE CANAL. HACE MUY BUENOS FANSUB DE VARIOS ENDINGS Y OPENINGS DE ANIME. PONDRÉ EL LINK EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK.**

 **Dejen review, por favor…. =)**

 **Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

 _\- Pensamientos de las personas, además de Jutsus. Lectura de documentos, eventos del futuro, comunicación entre personas vía productos mágicos, dígase [Lacrima] o Teléfonos, y otros afines -_

 **\- Conversación entre monstruos, dragones, Bijuu y otros relacionados. Además, traducción de los Jutsus, técnicas mágicas y otros afines -**

 _ **\- Pensamientos de monstruos, dragones, Bijuu y otros relacionados –**_

\- [Técnicas Mágicas, Status sociales, rangos de poder y afines] -

\- "Cánticos, recitales, expresión de conjuros mágicos y afines" -

* * *

 **Redención y Salvación**

 **Capítulo 002: La reunión de los tres transmigrantes, el inicio de los entrenamientos y un relicario extraño**

* * *

 _\- ¿Por qué estoy solo en este mundo?_

 _\- Yo me pregunto lo mismo. Desde que nací, a pesar de que tengo al señor Balerion como tutor legal, he estado sola, tanto en el [Mundo Shinobi], así como aquí, en el [Mundo Mágico], [Earth Land]._

 _\- ¿Tienes algún lugar en donde quedarte?_

 _\- No, siempre me valí por mí misma_

 _\- Entonces ¿Quisieras venir a vivir conmigo?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto!_

 **Natsu Dragneel, en el futuro, hablando con una chica que era parte de sus invocaciones, para que fuera a vivir con él y con el grupo.**

* * *

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Morning – Naruto OST 01)**

 _ **Time Skip. A la mañana siguiente. Bosco**_

Natsu, Juvia, Obito, Rin y Mavis habían llegado a un pueblo cercano a la capital, exactamente en un pequeño restaurante. Todos estaban comiendo, aunque Natsu estaba devorando prácticamente la comida. Mavis no se quedaba atrás, ya que, al tener un nuevo cuerpo, disfrutar de esas sensaciones eran realmente agradables: la textura de las carnes, el olor de las salsas y lo crocante que podría ser las frituras.

\- Oye, loli. A este paso, vas a engordar – le hablaba Obito con un tic en el ojo derecho.

\- Khe dizhes – le respondió mientras tenía un pedazo de pescado en su boca, además de llevarse una jarra de refresco a la boca. Tras esto, lo bebió por completo y suspiró - ¡Esta comida está deliciosa!

\- Al menos, coma con delicadeza, primera – susurró Juvia con sonrisa nerviosa, mientras trataba de llevarse un pan a la boca, pero estaba un poco asqueada – Incluso Natsu-san se está conteniendo a la hora de comer – comentó.

Y hablando del peli salmón, este se encontraba masticando tranquilamente su comida, aunque comiendo a grandes cantidades, más que la pequeña rubia.

\- Bueno, sabemos que la primera tiene hambre, pero tampoco es para exagerar – comentó el [Dragon Slayer] con una enorme sonrisa. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien al ver la enorme pila de platos de comida que estaba alrededor de él.

\- Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Natsu-chan – le dijo Rin con un poco de pena.

Después de muchos minutos de comer, el grupo salió de allí, mientras se abastecían en productos. Quedaron en reunirse en la entrada del pueblo.

El tiempo pasó y todos se reunieron. Para esto, Obito había dejado una marca de su _Kamui_ en un parque cercano.

\- ¿Están todos listos? – preguntó el Uchiha. El grupo asintió - ¿Compraron las cosas necesarias, verdad? – todos afirmaron una vez más.

\- Pregunté acerca de la capital – les dijo Mavis – Según me dijo un vendedor, está a menos de un día a pie. Si vamos en una carreta, llegaremos en menos de medio día – lo comentó, con la esperanza de que fueran allí, y no a pie.

\- Iremos a pie, además de que así sirve para que te adecues a tu cuerpo, Mavis-san – Obito asintió ante las palabras de Rin. Natsu estaba muy de acuerdo. Juvia podía poco protestar, ya que, mientras viajaba, Rin le dijo que, como su _sensei_ , tenía que acatar cualquier orden de parte de ella. La loli rubia lloraba cómicamente.

\- Para que me digno en preguntar – susurró amurada, mientras seguía el paso de los demás, quienes ya estaban con pie afuera de la ciudad - ¡Espérenme siquiera! – gritó cómicamente extendiendo los brazos, ante las risas de los demás. Mientras tanto, Kurama solo tenía una línea de pensamiento.

 _ **\- Idiota –**_ sí, el poderoso nueve colas miraba con desdén desde el interior del peli salmón cómo Mavis trataba de alcanzarlos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **Opening 01 – Rolling Star by Yui (Bleach Opening 05)** (Letras normales representa el desarrollo del opening y _letra en cursiva, la letra de la canción)_

 _Yume ni made mita you na sekai de_

Podemos ver la ciudad de Magnolia en sombras, pasando de un lugar a otro, hacia la oscuridad

 _Arasoi mo naki heiwa ni kurashitai_

Ahora, observamos un fondo negro con la imagen de la parte superior de un Natsu abatido, con los ojos cerrados. En primer plano, aparece Natsu, quien está envuelto en un aura roja, la cual le está haciendo sufrir mucho

Este desaparece en una nube de polvo, la cual desaparece y hay un fondo negro. Tras este, sale el título del fanfic: Redención y Salvación, en letras de fuegos rojos internos, bordeado por una capa negra intermedia y una azul externa.

 _Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo_

Observamos a Natsu, junto a dos chicas, una pelirroja y una peliazul de larga cabellera. Los tres estaban sentados en el comedor. Vestían ropas casuales.

 _Iitai koto wa iwanakucha_

Una chica rubia con cuernos y vestida de maid traía el desayuno. Justo en eso, se acercan unas personas más, en su mayoría, mujeres, quienes vestían ropas normales.

 _Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei_

Observamos que Obito estaba sentado en un restaurante, junto a Rin y Mavis, quienes estaban acompañadas de un moreno peliblanco de traje negro y garbantina roja, y un hombre musculoso de color negro, cabello largo y por completo salvaje, respectivamente, además de otras dos mujeres. El azabache estaba mirando por la ventana, con una sonrisa.

 _Ochikonda senaka ni bai bai bai_

Justo en eso, una mujer de cabellos rubios verdosos, suelto y cuyos mechones terminaban en color celeste, vestimenta corta, y muy generosos atributos pegaba la cabeza del Uchiha en estos, provocándole un sonrojo, además de la ira de Rin, Mavis y otras dos mujeres, la risa nerviosa del albino moreno y el grito del salvaje.

 _Kimi no FIGHTNG POSE misenai gao!_

La escena cambia a un terreno baldío, donde estaban Juvia junto a un hombre alto de traje entero color azul y una gran lanza roja. Un poco alejadas de ellos, una rubia de armadura plateado y espada dorada, además de una joven de armadura plateada, vestimenta azul oscura y lanza plateada, quienes miraban el horizonte. Rápidamente, la escena cambia a Obito, Rin y Mavis, los tres mirando a diversos puntos, seriamente, como esperando que sucediera algo.

 _Yume ni mate mita you na sekai wa_

Ahora observamos las calles de una determinada ciudad afuera de Fiore, en la noche, siendo amenazada por algo. Natsu levanta la cabeza, listo para la batalla, con sus nuevas técnicas

 _Arasoi mo naku heiwa no nichi jyou_

La escena cambia a la peliazul y a la pelirroja. Ambas van directo al combate desde otro punto

 _Demo gen jitsu wa hibi tô rabu de_

Ahora, observamos a unas cuantas mujeres, aliadas de Natsu y los demás, ir hacia la batalla. Las sombras y las criaturas se acrecentaban más

 _Tama ni kuyandari shiteryu_

Podemos ver a Juvia y al sujeto de la lanza roja, juntos, preparándose para la batalla

 _Sonna ROLLING DAYS!_

En el cielo, una dragona verde estaba lanzando rugidos de fuego contra el enemigo

Ahora, la escena cambia a un mundo monocromo, donde hay montañas. En lo alto de una de ellas, un Natsu oscuro estaba con una sonrisa maniaca, con una katana negra. El verdadero Natsu cargó contra el oscuro con un [Karyu no Hoko], pero este fue inefectivo. Trató de atacar con su espada, pero su rival fue más rápido e hiriéndolo.

 _Kitto uso nante sou kimi o motanai no_

Natsu cayó de rodillas y la katana que tenía estaba enterrada a un costado. El reflejo de esta mostraba a la mujer rubia de armadura plateada y espada dorada, observando la pelea, como viendo un entrenamiento. Ahora, la escena cambia a una chica peli turquesa, quien lloraba sangre por completo. Después, la escena cambia a un pelirroja de boina y ojos azules, quien miraba al vacío, si esperanza alguna _  
_ _All my loving sou janakya yatterannai_

Ahora, una persona de cabellera blanca, ropajes oscuros y mirada frívola se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda. La pelirroja pudo ver a siete de sus amigas, muertas en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre, como una visión del futuro. El albino sonrió con maldad. La ciudad se sumergió en la oscuridad total. Finalmente, podemos ver a una persona con pelos en pincho, con el cuerpo tonificado y marcada, además de un parche en uno de sus ojos, pidiendo a clamores una batalla digna. Alejadas de él, un grupo de tres chicas estaban siendo atacadas por un grupo de magos considerable. Estas dos últimas escenas, en fondos monocromos.

 _Yume ni made mita you na sweet love_

Ahora, observamos las playas rocosas que están cerca al mar que va hacia el sur de Ishgar. Estaban en pleno atardecer con el sol a punto de ponerse. Natsu estaba allí, parado, mientras su cabello y su bufanda ondeaban en el calmado viento

 _Koibitotachi wa kakuregao sagasu no_

Fue allí que las personas de su pasado, un pasado que lo iba a llevar a la muerte, aparecían como meros recuerdos.

 _Demo gen jitsu wa aenai hi ga_

Inmediatamente después, apareció la imagen de su alter ego, riéndole siniestramente

 _Tsuzukinagara mo shin jiteru no lonely days_

Inmediatamente, Natsu levantó la mirada, por completo determinado para todo. Justo en eso, pasamos a ver qué dos chicas, la peliazul y la pelirroja del principio del opening, le miraban con amor y cariño.

 _Ohhh, yeahhh… Tsumazuitatte way tô go yeah yay_

Ahora vemos como Natsu entra a la [Dragon Force] sin ningún esfuerzo. Un círculo mágico se formó debajo de él, para luego ser rodeado de una esfera carmesí y entrar a un mundo de inmenso dolor.

 _Dorodoroke rolling star_

Sin embargo, su poder y determinación es tan grande que creó un poderoso rugido, el cual era envuelto en llamas azules que salían de sus manos. Estos se fusionaron y viajaron directo hacia la Luna, la cual recién aparecía.

* * *

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Comical World – Bleach OST 01)**

 _ **Time Skip. Medio día después. Magnolia. Gremio: Fairy Tail**_

Makarov se encontraba ordenando la oficina del gremio, completamente tranquilo, ya que, después de la fiesta que montaron el día anterior, cabe decir que todo terminó peor que "Sodoma y Gomorra", bueno, más que todo cuando encontró a su nieto y a la maga más fuerte de Sabertooth cual conejos en primavera dentro de los dominios de la enfermería. Un hilillo de sangre bajó por su nariz, mientras reía pervertidamente, aunque recordaba con dolor la tremenda patada que Minerva que lo mandó al mundo de la inconsciencia.

\- Dejando de lado mi perversión y el orgullo por mi nieto, aunque ya me imagino a mis bisnietos rubios de ojos azules o azabaches de ojos azules corriendo como diablillos por todo el gremio – sonrió cómicamente, para luego ponerse serio, mientras sacaba una [Comunications Lacrima Crystal] **(Cristales de Comunicación)** de un cajón – Solo espero que estén bien – susurró. Aplicó un poco de su magia y aguardó a que haya alguna comunicación.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Con el grupo de camino a la capital de Bosco.**_

Mavis trataba de llevarles el paso, visiblemente cansada de tanto caminar. Obito y Rin estaban caminando como si nada pasara. Natsu les llevaba el paso, junto a una Juvia que, si bien aguantaba, tenía ganas de tomar un descanso. La pequeña rubia si era la que pedía a clamores una pequeña parada para el almuerzo.

\- Muy bien, estamos cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, el cual conecta con la capital. Haremos una pequeña parada para comer y descansar – comentó Obito.

\- ¡Por fin! – Mavis casi pega el grito al cielo. Nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida.

\- Juvia-chan ¿Puedes ayudarme con la cocina? – preguntó Rin.

\- Por supuesto, Rin-sensei – respondió tranquilamente.

\- Por el momento, llevaré a Natsu para el inicio de su entrenamiento. Mavis, tú también… - el Uchiha iba a continuar, pero la vio por completa rendida, mientras observaba como Rin y Juvia se preparaban para cocinar, a la vez que babeaba cascadas – Mejor no digo nada, loli glotona – susurró con un gotón en la cien, a la vez que hizo un sello manual y creo una mesa con sillas, cinco sillas para ser exactos – Natsu, alejémonos un momento. Este solo asintió.

Justo en eso, Mavis sintió que había una llamada vía [Lacrima], por lo que, con un poco de su magia, activo la comunicación.

\- Hola, Makarov-chan – le respondió alegre la rubia.

\- Primera, me alegro de que estén bien ¿Cómo van por allá? – preguntó con calma.

\- Un poco cansada. Han pasado pocos días, pero ya estamos cerca de la capital de Bosco – le dijo. El anciano estaba por completo desencajado. En tan poco tiempo, ya se habían movilizado hacia otro país.

\- ¿Cómo están Natsu y Juvia? – preguntó.

\- Obito ya llevó a Natsu-chan para entrenarlo al interior del bosque, mientras que Juvia-chan está preparando el almuerzo junto a Rin – le dijo.

\- ¿Hay indicios sobre las dos chicas que faltan encontrar? – la rubia negó.

\- Ninguno, Makarov-chan. Decidimos ir a la capital de Bosco para buscar alguna pista o algo por el estilo – el anciano suspiró cansado.

\- Ya veo. Entonces les deseo suerte. Les llamo cuando termine el primer mes de partida o me tome un poco más de tiempo – se despidió animado.

\- Nos vemos, Makarov-chan y cuida del gremio en mi ausencia – dicho esto, se despidió.

Por otro lado, Natsu y Obito estaban en su andar por el bosque del país de Bosco. Los dos siguieron caminando, hasta que se adentraron un poco entre los frondosos árboles, hasta llegar a un pequeño terreno baldío.

\- Aquí empezaremos – susurró sereno el azabache – Muy bien, Natsu, si bien es cierto que se te ha dado un gran poder, necesitas saber lo básico para conllevarlo. Recuerda que tenerlo, también conlleva una gran responsabilidad – le dijo bastante serio. Natsu recordó con temor las clases que Erza le daba cuando era niño, aunque le disgustara por completo estas.

 _ **\- Tal parece que tendrás que comerte todo lo que te digan, Natsu –**_ le habló Kurama al peli salmón desde su interior – _**Naruto y los otros shinobi pasaron por esto, lo más básico. Tú no serás la excepción –**_ sonrió zorrunamente, mientras se acomodaba como fiel espectador.

\- ¿No podemos empezar con lo práctico, Obito? – preguntó aburrido.

\- ¡No! – respondió serio – Debes saber desde lo más básico. Todos los seres más fuertes empezamos desde allí. Empecemos desde las tres partes primordiales de todo entrenamiento shinobi: "Fundamentos"; en la cual recibirás educación básica y capacitación, las cuales serán tus cimientos, ya que sin estos jamás serás shinobi; "Maniobras"; las cuáles serán las clases prácticas donde utilizarás diversas herramientas, _Ninjutsu_ y ataques físicos, además de tener batallas simuladas de entrenamiento y la importancia del trabajo efectivo de equipo, permitiendo así que llenemos estas bases con habilidades; y por último, la "Aplicación", en la cual aprenderás técnicas diseñadas a tu personalidad, permitiendo que tus habilidades maduren hasta llegar a ser uno de los más fuertes – hizo una pausa – Dentro de estas tres ramas, se te explicará el _Taijutsu, Genjutsu y el Ninjutsu,_ además de otras artes, como los son el _Fuinjutsu, Bukijutsu_ y demás artes shinobi, incluso las _Kinjutsu_. Crear tus propios _Jutsu_ en estas ramas será parte de tu deber, a la vez que investigas como hacerlo. Kurama también puede ayudarte con algunos – comentó con una sonrisa.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Nakama – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

\- Escucha, Natsu. Mi objetivo es hacer que todos seamos los más fuertes, no solo de Ishgar, sino del mundo y, quien sabe, incluso puede que ustedes lleguen a superar los poderes de la misma Kaguya y de los Ootsutsuki que llegaron hace tiempo atrás al [Mundo Shinobi], hasta mucho más allá de eso, superando los límites de todo, llegar hasta lo alto del universo – comentó con nostalgia.

\- Obito – susurró el Dragneel, para luego sonreír con determinación - ¡Aprenderé todo y seré el más fuerte, no solo en poder, también en conocimientos, en todo lo que deba saber e investigar! ¡Lo juro! – alzó un puño al cielo, con determinación.

\- Muy bien, entonces te diré las primeras reglas, pero esta será la más importante en tu vida – hizo una pausa, mientras recordaba con nostalgia los eventos para que diera eso en aquella ocasión. Natsu estaba atento, listo para escuchar algo que, sin saber, marcaría su vida y su visión del mundo para siempre – En el mundo, Natsu, siempre existirán reglas y patrones que seguir, eso siempre ha estado presente y lo has vivido en parte, no eres por completo libre por eso – Natsu asentía al recordar muchas reglas que la sociedad en Magnolia había, incluso entre los gremios y demás afines - Por lo que aquellos que no las siguen, son llamados, de cualquier manera, incluso en el pensamiento, "escoria" – esto lo hizo enojarse un poco – Sin embargo, aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, a su familia, a sus seres queridos y a los inocentes, sea cual sea la situación, son peor que la escoria – esto dejó anonadado al peli salmón. No esperaba una respuesta así, pero era la mejor de todas: una donde ponía a los que querías por sobre todas las cosas, muy encima por los dictámenes del mundo – En algún momento, nos pasará. No sé si a corto o largo plazo, pero sucederá. Seremos llamados por muchos, "escoria", pero está en nosotros el hacer lo correcto. No todas las personas en el mundo tienen los mismos objetivos, ni somos iguales por completo, siempre existirán personas que obrarán de la mala manera, con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, por no decir también que en el mundo escuchan al débil – hizo una pausa – Puede que nuestro camino sea largo, empinado, tortuoso y dificultoso, pero si nuestros seres queridos crecen en número, podemos hacerlo todo y llevar a cabo lo que sea – Natsu le miraba con admiración – Si cualquier persona, sea humano o la raza que fuere, es incapaz de escucharnos, entonces nuestros puños y poderes intercederán. Romperemos todas las reglas por lo que consideremos correcto, así esto nos lleve a ser llamados escorias. Sé que no te gusta matar, pero a veces es necesario hacerlo – el peli salmón alzó la mano - ¿Dime? – le habló.

\- ¿Eso no sería ser alguien malo, un cruel tirano? – preguntó.

\- No instaremos al conflicto; trataremos de llegar a un acuerdo mutuo y llegar a ser amigos, pero si estos, por su ambición y codicia, no quieres aprender a escuchar, es necesario su eliminación. Sé que será difícil, Natsu, nos llamarán escoria, como ya te lo dije, pero no importa. Nunca hay que rendirnos. Siempre hay que seguir, hasta el final – finalizó. El Dragneel, tras escuchar todo esto, se llenó de admiración hacia el Uchiha, una admiración de tal calibre que era solo comparada a la admiración que tenía por su padre, Igneel. Obito alzó su puño, a modo de camarería, mientras sonreía. Natsu comprendió el mensaje y sonrió, con su marca registrada. Se levantó y chocaron puños.

\- Es una promesa, _Shisho_ **(Maestro) –** esto sorprendió, tanto al Uchiha como a Kurama. Ambos sonrieron ante esto. Era la primera vez que Natsu se dirigía alguien con respeto y admiración, por lo que el Uchiha lo consideró un honor.

\- Es una promesa, Natsu – le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Bueno, ahora, a donde íbamos…. Los fundamentos empiezan con…. – y tras esto, Obito empezó con el dictado de las clases hacia el peli salmón.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Hora del almuerzo**_

Rin y Juvia, con la ayuda de Mavis, habían terminado de cocinar un buen asado de cerdo silvestre, el cual fue encontrado en estado frenético, junto a algunas especias y hierbas que estaban cerca de allí, además de un gran filete de pescado. Aún no podían comer, ya que Natsu y Obito todavía no llegaban. La comida, por otro lado, estaba que se mantenía en ollas que habían comprado en la última ciudad a la que habían estado.

\- ¿Juvia pregunta a qué hora Natsu-san y Obito-sensei llegarán para almorzar, Rin-sensei? – preguntó Juvia a la Nohara. La castaña le sonrió cálidamente, ya que todo indicaba que tendrían que trabajar primero con su autoestima para pasar a su magia.

\- Ya están regresando, Juvia-chan – le respondió.

\- Me muero de hambre – Mavis se quejaba.

\- Ya, Mavis-san. Espere un momento más. Estarán aquí – iba a terminar de decir, pero justo el vórtice del _Kamui_ se hizo presente, revelando al Uchiha y al Dragneel – Ahora – finalizó. Cabe decir que el peli salmón estaba con la cabeza saliendo humo, ante la sonrisa del azabache. Las mujeres tenían gotones en la cien.

\- ¿Y ahora que le pasó a Natsu-san, Obito-san? – le preguntó la maga peliazul.

\- Bueno, creo que lo que avanzamos en teoría fue mucho para su mente – le respondió.

\- Obito, eso déjamelo a mí ¿Te parece? – le sugirió la Nohara. Este asintió.

\- Creo que ahora sí podemos comer ¿No? – consultó Mavis.

\- ¡Comida! – Natsu se emocionó rápidamente y estaba esperando su ración con un plato de quién sabe sacó. A los demás les creció aún más el gotón en la cien.

\- Yo digo que sí – comentó Rin, mientras empezaba a servir.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Clear Days – Accel World OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. 07:00 pm. Capital de Bosco**_

Natsu, Juvia, Obito, Rin y Mavis estaban en la entrada de la capital, después de mucho tiempo de caminata, para el alivio de la pequeña rubia.

\- ¡La capital, viva! – Mavis estaba saltando de alegría.

\- Esta ciudad es más diferente a Magnolia – comentó Natsu.

\- Tienes razón, Natsu-san – respondió Juvia.

\- El ambiente se siente un poco más tétrico – fueron las palabras de Obito.

\- Pero no vas a negar que la iluminación le da un toque mágico – le dijo sonriente la Nohara. El Uchiha asintió.

\- ¿Les parece si caminamos un poco en busca de algún hospedaje? – preguntó el azabache. Todos asintieron.

Así, tras casi pocos días de haber dejado Fiore atrás, ahora se encontraban en una de las capitales de los reinos y países de Ishgar: la capital del Reino de Bosco.

\- Por ahora, lo primordial era buscar un refugio cómodo y alimento decente para pasar la noche. Siguieron su camino por las diversas calles de la gran ciudad, observando cada nuevo detalle arquitectónico, así como los mercaderes que ofrecían sus productos.

\- Al parecer que todo está muy animado por acá – comentó con una sonrisa la Nohara.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Gray Suspicion – Accel World OST)**

Sin embargo, Natsu estaba bastante serio. Tal parecía que, con sus sentidos superdesarrollados, estaba escuchando las quejas de dolor de una mujer

\- ¿Pasa algo, Natsu-chan? – preguntó la castaña.

\- ¡Ahora vuelvo! – les dijo, completamente apurado. Estaba corriendo hacia el interior de la ciudad.

\- ¡Natsu-san, espere! – le llamó Juvia.

\- Mavis, Juvia, Rin, síganlo – estas asintieron a la orden de Obito. El Uchiha se quedó un rato allí, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento. Fue allí que escuchó algo que realmente le disgustó.

\- Observa, ese chico de cabello rosita va hacia donde están las indeseables de Karen y Ellen – hablaba un trio de viejas chismosas. La que empezó fue una señora de cincuenta años.

\- ¿Dónde las parias de la ciudad? ¿Acaso no las mataron en el último linchamiento? – preguntó otra, de aproximadamente cuarenta años. Obito sentía su sangre hervir. Se parecía mucho al caso de Naruto.

\- Esas dos son un par de monstruos. Una vez yo participé en uno de esos linchamientos, pero ellas soltaron un poder. Karen usó [Magia de Viento] y Ellen la [Magia del Trueno], aunque según me dice mi primo, que es un mago experimentado del país, las dos auras de las magias desprendían fuerzas semi místicas. Tuvieron el descaro de soltar su poder en la ciudad y casi suceden calamidades – esto dejó anonadado al Uchiha, ya que la tercera, de unos veinticinco años aprox., afirmaba que eran usuarias de magia de esos elementos.

 _\- ¿Poderes de Viento y Trueno? –_ se preguntó por completo sorprendido - _¡Además de que son mujeres! ¡Esto no puede ser solo coincidencia! ¡Tal vez hemos encontrado a las elegidas muy rápido!_ – Obito se alegró mucho por eso. Así, reunidos los tres transmigrantes, tendrán – Pero antes – susurró con mucha malicia. Se giró hacia las mujeres y activo su _Sharingan_ – Las meteré en un _Genjutsu_ que les perseguirá hasta el final de los tiempos – puntualizó con mucha malicia. Tras hacer girar sus tomoes, este les hizo caer en la técnica. El trio se desmayó y empezó a convulsionar de manera muy escandalosa, incluso gritando y tratando de arrancarse los ojos de sus cuencas.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Con Natsu y las demás**_

El peli salmón estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde escuchaba los quejidos de dolor. Sus instintos y sentidos desarrollados le indicaban que faltaba poco para llegar hacia donde estaba la mujer.

Juvia, Mavis y Rin, por otro lado, le seguían un poco preocupadas, ya que Natsu se comportó así de la nada

Kurama, por su parte, estaba por completo asqueado de todo el alrededor. Decir que se sentía mal era poco, se encontraba realmente repugnado por toda la capital. Se sentía un aura de maldad y oscuridad.

 _ **\- Natsu, me escuchas**_ – le habló el Bijuu al joven.

\- Fuerte y claro, Kurama – le respondió.

 _ **\- Esta ciudad apesta a maldad, crueldad y cinismo –**_ esto sorprendió a Natsu - _**La persona que buscas se encuentra muy mal. Siento que sus signos vitales se desvanecen más y más –**_ le comentó serio.

\- ¡Como lo sabes! – le inquirió. El trio de chicas entendió de que el joven estaba hablando con el Kyubi.

 _ **\- Puedo sentir la energía de mi alrededor gracias a una técnica que Naruto usaba, además de percibir los sentimientos de las personas y demás seres –**_ le dijo – _**Por ahora, dile a la Nohara que aliste un Iryoninjutsu**_ **(Técnica Medica Ninja)** _ **de tipo regenerador ¡Rapido! –**_ Natsu se apresuró.

\- ¡Rin-sensei, Kurama me dice que aliste una técnica médica de regeneración desde ahora! – le dijo Natsu. Rin, Juvia y Mavis se sorprendieron al escuchar el pedido del zorro de las nueve colas.

\- ¡Entendido! – contestó Rin.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Compassion – Bleach OST 02)**

Siguió corriendo, desesperado por completo. No sabía el porqué, pero él realmente deseaba salvar esa vida. Su corazón y alma le decían que debía de rescatarla de la oscuridad de la ciudad, peor aun cuando supo que esa vida corría riesgo, a la vez que la desesperación por no hacer nada por ella le invadía cada segundo, algo que nunca vivió por completo de su ser cuando estaba en Magnolia o en Fiore. Era como decían, el hilo rojo del destino te llevará siempre a la persona o personas amadas.

Llegó a un callejón oscuro, lleno de cartones y plásticos malolientes, pútridos y corroídos, además de comida descompuesta en muchos tachos de lata deshechos.

Allí pudo verla, a pesar de toda la inmundicia que la rodeaba: una chica peliazul de corta cabellera, rostro muy bonito pero manchado y maltratado, además de vestir harapos. Su respiración era agitada, mientras se quejaba de dolor y un hilo de sangre salía de una comisura de sus labios, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente, corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su costado, tratando de tomarla y posicionar su cabeza en sus piernas, a modo de almohada, para que respirara mejor. Sin embargo, las dos mascotas, el periquito y la tortuga, que también estaban en un estado paupérrimo, trataban de defenderla, pensando de que, así como los demás, venían a atacarla. Natsu, por intuición, entendió lo que hacían los animales.

\- Descuiden, solamente estoy tratando de ayudarla – les dijo. Estos le miraron con incredulidad. Nunca pensaban que alguien en la ciudad tuviera corazón con sus dueñas. Fue allí que la chica abrió sus hermosos ojos, un par de hermosos faroles dorados. Natsu se quedó embobado con su mirada, una mirada que, a pesar del sufrimiento, denotaba una paz llevadera y misericordia únicas. La peliazul, cuando le miró bien, sonrió.

\- ¿Qu... Quién eres? – preguntó con un poco de dolor, mientras que escupía sangre. Al parecer, los golpes que había tenido en la última paliza de la capital contra ella y su hermana si habían recrudecido en la chica.

\- No hables mucho. Escuché de lejos que te quejabas de dolor. Mis sensei y unas amigas hemos venido para ayudarte. Te curarán rápido y no tendrás que pasar más dolor, te lo aseguro – le sonrió para reconfortarla, con su sonrisa marca Dragneel. Cabe decir que la chica se sonrojó, para luego llorar de alegría e incredulidad.

\- ¿No eres un sueño, verdad? – preguntó mientras lloraba, ya que nunca había recibido, de parte de un extraño que jamás vio o recordado en su vida, una muestra de humanidad, misericordia, piedad, cariño y calidez.

\- No soy un sueño. He venido a ayudarte, hemos venido a ayudarte – le dijo con la misma sonrisa. Ella solo asintió, completamente dicha, en medio del dolor del cuerpo, pero siendo curada de poco en el alma y el corazón.

\- Antes de que me cures ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – él asintió – Ves a mis amigos que están cuidándome hasta que mi hermana vuelva – Natsu afirmó - ¿Puedes curarlos y darles alimento y agua antes que a mí? – esta pregunta dejó anonados, tanto a Natsu como a Kurama.

 _ **\- ¡Qué gran corazón tiene! –**_ le dijo el Bijuu desde su interior. Natsu asintió. Los que él no sabía era que Rin, Juvia y Mavis habían escuchado todo desde un poco lejos, sorprendiéndose del noble corazón de la joven. Rin se acercó, luego lo hicieron las demás.

\- Llegamos, Natsu-chan – le dijo la Nohara.

\- Rin-sensei – Natsu miró a la castaña - ¿Puede curarla, por favor? – le miró suplicante.

\- Descuida, Natsu-chan. Lo haremos en un instante – le reconfortó, para luego hacer un _Mizu Bunshin_ **(Clon de Agua)** – Juvia-chan, Mavis-san, mi clon les dará algunas verduras sobrantes que guardé en unos pergaminos de conservación, además de que compré algunos remedios caseros para estos pequeños amigos. Mi clon revisará que tienen y los curarán, mientras tanto, ustedes escojan los mejores ejemplares de verduras y frutas, para luego aplastarlas en mortero. Tenemos que darles comida aplastada, ya que no son capaces de comer por su propia cuenta – les indicó.

\- Sí, Rin-sensei / Rin – asintieron ambas mujeres.

\- Yo iré a buscar a su hermana – les dijo Natsu - ¿Cómo es? – le preguntó a la convaleciente.

\- Es una chica de cabello rojo carmesí largo, viste lo mismo que yo – respondió a duras penas.

\- Traeré a tu hermana, es una promesa – y dicho esto, se fue corriendo de allí.

Justo en eso, Obito había llegado y se sorprendió ver a una chica en esas condiciones. Agradeció internamente los sentidos desarrollados de un [Dragon Slayer].

\- ¿Natsu? – preguntó.

\- Fue a rescatar a la hermana de esta chica, Obito – le respondió Mavis.

\- Ya veo. Lo mejor será que nos alistemos. Parece ser que esta ciudad repudia a la chica y a su hermana – esto dejó anonadadas a las demás – No sé cuáles sean las razones, pero no podemos permanecer más acá. Debemos esperar a que Natsu regrese con la hermana de la chica e irnos con _Kamui_ a la ciudad en donde pasamos el pueblo anterior a este – hizo una pausa – La gente aquí está podrida hasta la médula – susurró muy serio.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Instantes después. Con Natsu**_

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST** **Crushing Defeat – Dragon Ball Super OST)**

Cada vez que caminaba más a la deriva de la ciudad, guiado por sus instintos y sus sentidos, buscando el olor de la chica peliazul por allí, hasta que, el silencio invadió el lugar en el que estaba, aunque era solo él. Sintió, en ese momento, la ira y el odio desenfrenados hacia muchas personas, ya que escuchaba, de lejos por sus sentidos, los gritos suplicantes por piedad de una chica. Corrió con prisa hacia donde escuchaba, hasta que lo que vio le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, además de que su furia crecía desmedidamente: una joven pelirroja de larga cabellera estaba siendo apaleada hasta morir por una turba enardecida de civiles, guardias de la capital, hombres de alta clase e incluso magos.

\- Por favor, deténganse – suplicaba la joven, pero nadie hacia caso.

\- ¡Primero paganos todo lo que tus padres nos deben y recién te escucharemos! – le gritó uno de los hombres de alta clase.

\- ¡Tú y tu hermana son la paria de la ciudad! – siguió un civil.

\- ¡No merecen respirar! – continuó un guardia, quien le golpeaba con una lanza. La chica estaba llorando a borbotones, realmente dolida, traicionada y desilusionada de que no haya nadie que le defendiera.

\- ¡Basta, por favor! – gritó potentemente, mientras desprendía poder mágico considerable, la cual tomó forma de rayos alrededor de ella, arremolinándose en forma de cúpula, la cual atacaba a los agresores fieramente. Muchos salieron despedidos al aire con contusiones y convulsiones en el cuerpo, mientras que otros se mantenían, debido a su entrenamiento mágico. Natsu y Kurama se habían quedado sorprendidos al ver el poder oculto de la chica, quien, después de usar esto sin saberlo, respiraba agitadamente y a punto de desfallecer. Los magos de allí le miraron con terror.

\- ¡Ella y su hermana son monstruos que deben ser eliminados, por el bien de nuestra ciudad! - fue el grito de uno de ellos.

\- ¡Mátenla! ¡A ella y luego a su maldita hermana! – gritaron la gente alrededor. Esto hizo enfurecer al peli salmón.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Believe in Yourself (String Version) – Dragon Ball Super OST)**

\- ¡NO EN MI GUARDIA, HIJOS DE PUTA! – gritó el [Dragon Slayer de Fuego] desde su posición. Todos voltearon a verlo, incluso la misma chica - ¡Pensaba hablar con todos ustedes, pero son unos ambiciosos que no se merecen siquiera la redención! ¡Solo piensan en dinero y nada más! ¡Me enferman! – le reprendió oscuramente.

\- ¡Tú qué sabes, mocoso! – le gritó uno de ellos.

\- ¡Sus padres nos debían dinero y propiedades! ¡Estafaron a los civiles! – continuó uno más.

\- ¡Ellas son monstruos que no merecen vivir! – siguió otro.

\- ¡Los únicos monstruos que veo aquí son ustedes! ¡Lastimar a un par de chicas que no tienen la culpa de lo que sus padres hicieron, que solo merecen un poco de respeto, comprensión y amabilidad es realmente repugnante! ¡Esta ciudad apesta a inhumanidad por completo! – alzó la voz tan potente que se escuchó por todo el lugar. La pelirroja le miró con los ojos llorosos por completo, ya que nadie nunca en su vida, a excepción de su hermana adoptiva, había salido a su defensa. Desde que murieron sus padres adoptivos, ellas estaban solas en el mundo por completo, sin nadie en que apoyarse, pero ahora, ese joven había salido en su defensa, alguien que le veía no como una escoria, sino como una persona que merecía respeto, cariño y cordialidad.

\- ¡Cállate estúpido mocoso! – gritaron todos, a la vez que un guardia estaba a punto de empalar a la joven, pero Natsu fue más rápido. Chocó sus puños y se formó un círculo mágico, el de un dragón rojo: su círculo mágico.

\- ¡[Karyu no Hoko]! **(Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) –** un rugido de dragón se sintió por todo el lugar, impactando de lleno contra las personas que querían lastimar a la chica y alejándolos de ella, incluso destruyó algunos locales allí cerca.

\- ¡Es un mago! – gritaron los civiles despavoridos.

\- ¡Magia de [Dragon Slayer]! – fue el turno de los guardias y magos allí presentes.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí uno de los famosos [Dragon Slayer] de Fiore? – preguntó miedoso uno de los de alta sociedad.

\- ¿Que qué hago aquí? – preguntó con seriedad e ira contenida, mientras imbuía su puño de fuego y lo lanzaba a larga distancia contra los otros magos que querían lastimar a la pelirroja - ¡Vengo a salvar a los inocentes de la gente avara y sin compasión! ¡Que se les quede bien grabado en sus mentes, gente hipócrita! – sus ojos cambiaron: el derecho se volvió completamente rojo carmesí con la pupila negra rasgada, como los ojos de Kurama, mientras que el izquierdo se volvió como los de dragón furioso e iracundo, protegiendo a los suyos. Cabe decir que todos lo miraron aterrado, como una bestia llena de furia contenida por completo - ¡Digan a todos que Natsu Dragneel liberará a aquellos inocentes de los ambiciosos, codiciosos de poder y sin corazón del mundo! – tras esto, todos se fueron corriendo aterrados.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~ Ballad Version~ - ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Al final, quedaron solos. Se miraron en unos segundos, los cuales parecían una eternidad para ellos. Natsu pudo ver el rostro sucio y ensangrentado, pero tras todo el mal que le habían hecho, pudo ver, en sus hermosos ojos rojos carmesí, el alma pura de una persona que no dañaría a alguien, una persona que necesitaba cariño, respeto y amor.

\- Hola – Natsu le sonrió cálidamente, con su marca registrada. Cabe decir que la chica observó la sonrisa más reconfortante en su vida - ¿Puedes esperarme un rato más? Iré a hacerles pagar con creces todo lo que te hicieron – le pidió.

\- ¡No lo hagas, por favor! – suplicó. Esto sorprendió a Natsu – Si busco venganza, sería ser como ellos. Hace tiempo que aprendí a perdonarlos – le dijo. Tanto él como Kurama se quedaron anonadados por lo que escucharon.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó. Ella asintió. Al parecer, ambas chicas le estaban dando una lección de perdón a Natsu, que, sumada a la lección que Obito le había dado, serían los baluartes futuros en su vida – Si eso quieres – sonrió alegre, para luego cargarla estilo princesa.

\- ¡Oye! – la chica se sonrojó, logrando tener un rojo similar a su cabello.

\- No tengo nada con qué limpiarte, pero una vez lleguemos a donde está tu hermana te curaremos – le dijo.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Mi hermana necesita ayuda médica! ¡Está muriendo! – habló desesperada.

\- No te preocupes. Ella está siendo tratada por Rin-sensei, una grande médica. Se recuperará rápidamente – le sonrió. La chica estaba llorando visiblemente, a la vez que apretó el chaleco del joven - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, mientras sentía que la chica afirmaba su agarre.

\- Nadie… jamás, alguien mostró piedad y misericordia por nosotras… nadie – lo decía entrecortadamente.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No lo crees? – le sonrió con alegría.

\- Muchas gracias… Muchas gracias – la pelirroja repetía y repetía. Natsu le acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza, tratando de consolarla.

\- Vamos con tu hermana y mis amigos, deben de estar esperándonos – le sugirió.

\- Sí, vamos – afirmó.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Magnolia. Fairy Tail.**_

Wendy estaba descansando tranquilamente sentada, recostando la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa, algo poco común en ella. Se la había pasado pensando en las palabras de Natsu, acerca de la caída, aunque su intuición femenina le decía que era la tan famosa entre los dragones, la [Caída del Dragón]. Justo en eso, Kana se acercó a ella.

\- Oye, Wendy – le movió. La pequeña peliazul se levantó somnolienta.

\- Kana-san – le respondió - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó mientras bostezaba.

\- Ya es 7:00 pm – le dijo. Un silencio incómodo se formó en el lugar – Oye, te quería preguntar algo – le habló.

\- Dime – comentó sonriente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gustaba Natsu? – le preguntó en primera. La [Dragon Slayer] se quedó prácticamente roja como el cabello de cierta maga del gremio.

\- ¡Pero Kana-san…! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? – le habló bajito.

\- Eras muy obvia, además de que lo dijiste abiertamente a todos, ese día – le sonrió descaradamente – Incluso no sabías disimular bien tus sonrojos – comentó.

\- Bue… Bueno. Natsu-san siempre me gustó después de unirme al gremio, a pesar de que era denso y todo. El día que me di cuenta de eso, le consulté a Charlee y me dijo que era amor – respondió apenada - ¿Y tú desde cuándo, Kana-san? – le preguntó.

\- Yo – se señaló – Desde hace mucho, en las Isla Tenrou, cuando demostró su valor junto a todos nosotros, al enfrentarse a Acnología junto a ti y Gajeel – le dijo – No le dije por pena y además por miedo. Sé que a él le gustaban Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Lisanna – sonrió triste – Se le notaba en la mirada – puntualizó.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Dark Energy – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Fue allí que Wendy abrió bien sus ojos. Una ira estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, a la vez que las buscaba con la mirada, por completo rabiosa y furiosa. Sus ojos se volvieron como un dragón que buscaba a su presa.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Wendy?! – le preguntó asustada.

\- ¡Esas malditas no están! – bramó iracunda. Kana se sorprendió al escuchar hablar así de miembros importantes del gremio, ya que ella era de las calmadas. Justo en eso, aparecieron Kagura, Yukino, Jenny y Hisui, quien había pedido permiso a su padre para quedarse unos días en el gremio - ¡¿A qué vienen, rivales de amor?! – preguntó en el mismo estado. Las mujeres susodichas se quedaron de piedra. Nunca habían visto así a la pequeña [Dragon Slayer].

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa, Wendy-san? – le preguntó Jenny con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Que qué es lo que me pasa! – gritó. Para buena suerte, los demás miembros del gremio estaban fuera, a excepción de ellas, Gajeel y el maestro, estos últimos estaban en la oficina del anciano - ¡Sé la verdadera razón por la que Natsu-san se fue! – reveló. Esto dejó de piedra a las chicas allí presentes.

\- ¿Cómo que la verdadera razón? ¿Acaso Natsu no se fue a buscar a su padre? – preguntó Kagura.

\- Lamentablemente no es así. Escuchen, existe algo que lo dragones machos temen: el amor no correspondido – les dijo Wendy – Si eso pasa, al dragón macho le da algo que lo puede llevar camino a la muerte misma: la [Caída del Dragón] – hizo una pausa, dejándolas heladas – Cuando escuché bien a Natsu-san, dijo que esperaba no darle una caída. Esas palabras me llevaron a concluir eso – hizo otra pausa, mientras lloraba silenciosamente – Si Natsu-san se ha ido es para que nadie vea su sufrimiento a futuro y, tal vez, sea la última vez que lo hayamos visto – lo dijo muy dolida. Esto las dejó anonadadas por completo y pálidas del miedo.

\- ¡Pero debe de haber algo para que Natsu-sama se cure, debe de haberlo! – Yukino trataba de no llorar por saber que podría perder al hombre que amaba.

\- Las hay – susurró Wendy - Existen dos opciones: la primera, irse por un largo tiempo hasta olvidar ese amor; la segunda, la cual, según me dijo Grandeeney, es un suicidio total, ya que el 99% de dragones que lo han hecho han muerto en el intento: el [Ritual del Caído] – esto aún más las asustó, ya que las posibilidades de supervivencia eran bajas – En este ritual, el dragón entra a un mundo lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y tortura que supera con creces a los nueve círculos del infierno, equivalentes en días al número de mujeres de las que se enamoró el dragón – Kana, Kagura, Yukino, Jenny y Hisui estaban blancas del pavor al escuchar esto. El asunto era más grave de lo que parecía.

\- ¡¿Qué no eran horas equivalentes, Wendy?! – Gajeel, junto a Makarov, quienes estaban escuchando todo sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta desde la oficina, estaban con el rostro desencajado.

\- ¡¿Acaso lo mandaron sin saber los verdaderos efectos, Gajeel-san, maestro?! – les gritó furiosa y llorosa.

\- ¡Metalicana me dijo que solo eran las horas equivalentes al número de mujeres, más no días! – replicó furioso también.

\- ¡Qué se calmen de una vez! – Makarov alzó su voz, muy serio. Esperaron que las cosas se calmaran, ya que también observaban que las chicas estaban por completo asustadas. Una vez que pasó, decidió hablar - ¿Cómo sabes de eso, hija? – le habló a Wendy.

\- Mi madre me lo contó un día en medio de unos entrenamientos y que había visto a muchos dragones morir por ese mal – esto los asustó – Sin embargo, solo hubo un caso en donde un dragón se salvó, siendo ella misma la que provocó esa caída en ese dragón. Según me dijo, ella misma presenció el ritual por un día completo, llorando porque el dragón tenía que pagar el desamor con dolor, sufrimiento, humillación y casi la muerte misma, ya que ese dragón solo estaba enamorado de ella – dijo a todos – Ese dragón fue el padre de Natsu-san, Igneel-san – reveló. Esto dejó sorprendidos al resto – Después de que hiciera el ritual y sobreviviera, algo más pasó, pero mi madre no me quiso revelarlo – finalizó.

\- Entonces no eran horas, eran días – Gajeel apretó los puños – Debemos de avisarle a Sting y a Rogue, maestro – este asintió. Sin embargo, Hisui chocó la palma de su mano contra la mesa.

\- Ahora, lo que quiero saber es de cuantas se ha enamorado Natsu, por qué dudo que nosotras seamos. Si se me hubiera propuesto o a alguna rival de amor para ser sus novias o algo por el estilo, habríamos aceptado sin rechistar – fue la respuesta sin tapujos de la princesa, logrando sonrojar a las mujeres allí presentes.

\- Está bien, princesa – Makarov suspiró cansado – Son Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Lisanna – reveló. Fue allí que Wendy entró en rabia.

\- ¡Ahora sí mato a esas desgraciadas! – gritó dispuesta a irse y buscarlas donde fuera que estaban.

\- ¡Espera, Wendy! – le habló Gajeel – [Salamander] me dijo que, si por algún motivo alguien se enteraba sus verdaderas razones, que no les hicieran nada. Ellas no tienen la culpa de esto – le dijo.

\- ¿Cómo que no tienen la culpa? ¡Claro que la tienen! – habló ofuscada, mientras cabello obtenía una tonalidad rosada, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales denotaban un odio infinito. De sus tobillos, espalda y muñecas, plumaje blanco salía. Gajeel se sorprendió que la pequeña [Dragon Slayer] haya entrado a una primera etapa de la [Dragon Force] sin siquiera tener la suficiente magia para poder llevarlo a cabo. Como dicen por allí, el amor puede ser un arma de doble filo - ¡Son muchas, incontables, humillantes y terribles las veces que les escuchaba catalogar a Natsu-san de infantil, denso e idiota, incluso algunas de ellas lo usaban para sus fines egoístas de reunirse con sus actuales novios y posibles pretendientes! – dijo, mientras su poder mágico aumentaba de golpe, incluso este aumentaba mucho más. Makarov estimaba que, si la chica seguía así, llegaría al nivel de uno de los [Magos Santos], del más bajo rango - ¡Se merecen un castigo ejemplar! ¡No, se merecen la muerte por haberle hecho eso al hombre que amo! – nunca habían escuchado hablar así de radical a Wendy, aunque el resto de mujeres estaba de acuerdo, en parte. Ellas tenían que pagar, si algo malo le pasaba a Natsu.

\- Por otro lado, maestro – esta vez fue el turno de Kana – Siento que nos están ocultando algo más – habló muy seria - ¿Acaso estamos pasando desapercibida información alguna? – preguntó bajo un aura sombría y una mirada funesta. Tanto Makarov como Gajeel estaban sudando frio, más aún cuando las demás mujeres hacían lo mismo.

\- Díganos, Makarov-san ¿Hay algo que no sepamos? – preguntaron Jenny y Kagura, al mismo tiempo, lúgubremente.

\- Sí, Makarov-san, Gajeel-san – esta vez fue el turno de Kana y Hisui.

\- Hablen rápido, Makarov-sama, Gajeel-sama – susurró Yukino con una mirada funesta. Wendy, en su primera etapa de [Dragon Force], era el caso más resaltante, ya que ella les miraba como si fueran presas a punto de ser eliminadas. Cabe decir que los dos estaban llorando internamente, pero trataban de mantener la serenidad.

\- Les diremos, pero que esto quede entre nosotros – les respondió Gajeel serio.

\- Que sea en la casa de Natsu a 10:00 pm este domingo. Asegúrense de que nadie les siga – les ordenó el anciano muy serio. Todo indicaba que esto era realmente fuera de broma.

\- Si – respondieron todos allí.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que un pequeño grupo escuchó todo. Se trataban de Laxus, Minerva, Levy y los tres excedds

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Al mismo tiempo. Bosco. Con Natsu y el grupo**_

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST** **Chichi to Haha – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

El peli salmón estaba cargando a la pelirroja, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaba la peliazul de cabellera corta. Cuando llegaron, observaron que Rin había terminado con su trabajo: tanto la chica como las mascotas estaban por completo estables y respirando tranquilamente, como si fueran bebes. La pelirroja lloraba de alegría al ver que ese grupo había salvado a su hermana de una muerte segura por desatención.

\- Rin-sensei ¿Puede curarla a ella también? – preguntó a la castaña.

\- Por supuesto – respondió, mientras extendía su mano y un aura verde salía de esta en dirección a la joven. El aura rodeó su cuerpo por completo, curándola de todo mal y regenerando sus células desde el interior hasta el exterior – No te preocupes, cuando termine, estarás como nueva – le sonrió. Tras unos minutos, estaba curada por completo – Ya puedes pararte – le sugirió. La chica se paró por completo, con la ayuda de Natsu.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias! – les decía la chica con alegría, mientras observaba como la peliazul se levantaba de a pocos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba, mientras observaba a todos ellos. Inmediatamente, fue abrazada por su hermana - ¿Ellen-chan? – preguntó.

\- Menos mal… menos mal que estas bien, Karen – susurró llorosa. La peliazul abrazaba cálidamente a la pelirroja. Todos miraron con una sonrisa esta escena.

\- Ahora que todos están bien, incluyendo a las mascotas de aquí – Juvia y Mavis cargaban a estos - ¿Podemos saber sus nombres, por favor? – preguntó cordialmente Rin. La peliazul y la pelirroja voltearon con una sonrisa.

\- Es lo mínimo que podemos decirles a nuestros benefactores – les dijo la peliazul – Yo soy Karen Lightbringer y ella es mi hermana, Ellen Marvelous, un placer – les sonrió gentilmente. La mencionada pelirroja también agradeció.

\- ¿Podemos saber sus nombres, por favor? – pidió Ellen.

\- Yo soy Natsu Dragneel. Un gusto – les sonrió como él solo sabe hacerlo. Cabe decir que, para Karen y para Ellen, esa sonrisa era la más cálida y amable que hayan visto en su vida.

\- Me presento ante Karen-san y Ellen-san. Juvia Loxar les saluda – la peliazul maga de agua les dio la bienvenida.

\- Soy Mavis Vermilion, un gusto, Karen-chan, Ellen-chan – les saludó con una gran sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

\- Obito Uchiha, un placer – se presentó el azabache.

\- Rin Nohara. Me da gusto haberles ayudado, Karen-chan, Ellen-chan – la castaña les sonrió a ambas. Las dos estaban agradecidas por completo con la que les curó.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Uchiha Madara – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

Sin embargo, las presentaciones iban a parar, ya que, como siempre, alguien debía entrometerse, o más bien, entrometidos.

Natsu, con mirada aburrida, al igual que Obito, junto a la curiosa de las demás, menos Karen y Ellen, quienes estaban presas del pánico por verlos. Una enorme turba enardecida, armados de antorchas, tridentes, espadas y báculos mágicos estaba frente al grupo. La peliazul y la pelirroja se refugiaron a la espalda de Natsu. Este se dio cuenta de la mirada que ambas tenían, algo que bastó para enfurecerlo contra esa turba.

\- Al parecer, toda esta ciudad está realmente podrida – comentó el Uchiha con desdén.

\- Es verdad – fue el turno de Natsu.

\- Rin, chicas, júntense de inmediato – les ordenó el Uchiha. Karen y Ellen no querían apartarse del peli salmón. Este les miró con amabilidad.

\- No se preocupen. _Shisho_ y yo nos encargaremos de todo – les sonrió para que confiaran – Vayan junto a Rin-sensei – ellas asintieron.

\- ¡Ya estamos juntas, Obito! – le dijo la Nohara.

\- Muy bien – el azabache sonrió, mientras activaba su _Mangekyou Sharingan - ¡Kamui! -_ y para la sorpresa de Karen y Ellen, el grupo de chicas, junto a las mascotas, fueron absorbidas por un vórtice dimensional hacia el mundo personal del Uchiha. Todos los observadores se quedaron helados, ya que las mujeres habían sido tragadas por lo que parecía ser un agujero de gusano. Natsu sonrió al verlas ya seguras en la dimensión del Kamui. Fue allí que ambos voltearon, provocando un miedo masivo en la turba. Obito tenía el _Mangekyou Sharingan,_ girando y brillando mismos faroles carmesí en medio de una masacre; mientras que Natsu tenía sus ojos como cuando rescató a Ellen de la masacre.

\- Entonces, _Shisho…_ ¿Comenzamos a romper algunos huesos? – preguntó muy serio el Dragneel, mientras se tronaba los puños.

\- Completamente de acuerdo, Natsu – le respondió. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque contra los que estaban más equipados, como guardias y magos.

Gritos se escucharon por toda la ciudad, gritos que quedarían marcados por completo en las vidas de cada ciudadano de allí. El poder del _Sharingan_ y el fuego del dragón dejarían cicatrices en sus corazones y almas. Media capital destruida en el combate que sería una de las paginas negras de Bosco, todo por un gigante samurái que soplaba el fuego de dragón y arrasaba con sus espadas, incluso lograr destruir, de un simple tajo de espada, las montañas adyacentes a la gran capital.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Treinta minutos después. Dimensión del Kamui**_

Durante todo ese tiempo, Karen y Ellen se habían quedado maravilladas por el mundo en donde estaban. Fue allí que Rin, con su técnica de detener el tiempo en una determinada área, pudo explicarles un poco acerca del [Mundo Shinobi], además de sus propósitos, así como hicieron con Natsu y el grupo que se enteró en Magnolia. Cabe decir que ambas chicas se quedaron por completo anonadadas después de escuchar toda la historia de Rin. Karen estaba un poco renuente a creer, pero Ellen era la que dio crédito a todo esto, ya que se relacionaba mucho con el último sueño que había tenido, acerca de los dos mimos hombres: uno de mirada roja y el otro de mirada blanco lavanda. Rin, tras saber del sueño de la pelirroja, dedujo rápidamente los transmigrantes de las chicas: la peliazul tendría a Indra, mientras que la pelirroja a Hamura, lo único que faltaba confirmar eran si usaban poderes relacionados al viento y al rayo.

Justo en eso, Natsu y Obito habían llegado. Rin pudo percibir sus chakras, por lo que desactivó el _Jutsu._

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Creo que aprendieron la lección. Ya no volverán a molestar a las chicas – respondió Obito.

\- ¡Y no volverán a hacerlo! – Natsu bufó cómicamente.

\- ¿No habrán matado a alguien? ¿No? – preguntó Mavis seria.

\- Solamente uno que otro hueso quebrado, aunque _Shisho_ quería desmembrarlos. Habrá algunos moribundos, pero nos aseguramos de que nadie esté en peligro de muerte, a pesar de toda la destrucción – fue el turno de Natsu – Aunque una parte de mi estaba de acuerdo – susurró. Esto fue escuchado por Karen y Ellen.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Ashura – Indra – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

\- ¡No, por favor! – les pidió la peliazul. Esto sorprendió, tanto a Natsu, como a los demás. Ellos se esperaban una respuesta negativa o algo por el estilo, para aplacar sus deseos de venganza, si es que los tenían, ya que eso era lo común en las personas promedio – Ellos son tan solo personas que se dejan llevar por sus malos impulsos. Sé que no lo hacen por maldad. Si llegamos todo a un buen acuerdo, a través de la comunicación y el dialogo, podemos perdonar. El odiar nos carcome el alma, mientras que el perdonar nos hace mejores personas – fue su respuesta. Obito sonrió ante esto. Rin y Natsu hicieron lo mismo. Juvia y Mavis se sorprendieron del buen corazón de la chica. Kurama sonrió.

\- Mi hermana tiene razón – la pelirroja consideraba a Karen, a pesar de no ser hermanas de sangre, como su hermana. Obito, Rin, Natsu, Juvia y Mavis escuchaban atentamente - Si queremos proteger, a pesar de lo poco que podamos hacer, debemos de seguir un camino de paz, muy a pesar del odio, el mal entendimiento y el rencor por el pasado. Debemos de mirar todo, con una sonrisa, y seguir adelante, sin que nada nos impida llegar a nuestras metas y objetivos – fue la respuesta de Ellen. Obito solo sonrió más ante la respuesta de la joven de mirada violeta.

\- He tomado mi decisión. Y espero que sea la correcta, además de que ustedes están muy ligadas a la profecía, ya que tienen los poderes del rayo y el viento – hizo una pausa, aunque Karen y Ellen estaban un poco confusas con eso último: ¿Había alguna profecía ligada a ellas? Por otro lado, Rin, Natsu, Juvia y Mavis se quedaron desencajados, ya que, rápidamente, habían encontrado a las elegidas de la profecía de [Rikudoo Sennin], aunque el segundo en menor medida, ya que había visto los poderes de Ellen cuando trató de defenderse de los que la atacaban – Confiaré en ustedes también, así como confió en Natsu, señoritas. Antes de eso, les haré una pregunta… Si les diera poder ¿Para qué lo desearían? –preguntó. Ambas respondieron al mismo tiempo, y de la misma manera.

\- Para poder proteger lo que consideramos justo, de lo que sea y de quien sea. Proteger a las personas y hacerlos sentir seguros, tanto de sus acciones, como de sus pensamientos – fue su clara determinación. Natsu, así como Rin y Obito, miraron con ánimos a las jóvenes.

\- Muy bien. Quiero que levanten sus brazos dominantes – comentó. Karen levantó su mano izquierda, mientras que Ellen levantó su mano derecha – Ahora, obtendrán un poder único, el cual no es la magia, sino, el chakra – y dicho esto, el papel de Indra estaba en la mano de Karen, mientras que la de Hamura, en la de Ellen. Un poder recorrió sus cuerpos, dejándolas, por completo, exhaustas, pero con unas sonrisas de determinación, tal como las de Natsu.

Sin embargo, mientras ambas estaban inconscientes, algo pasó dentro de ambos subconscientes

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Nakama – Naruto Shippuden OST)**

 _ **Dentro de Karen**_

La peliazul estaba caminando por lo que parecía ser el interior de un palacio estilo oriental, hasta que llegó al patio, donde pudo observar una luna llena roja y las estrellas en su máximo esplendor. Ella se puso en un pequeño estanque, para observar su rostro con detenimiento, hasta que algo le hizo ponerse alerta.

\- Veo que has llegado – la voz de un hombre le hizo ponerse en guardia. Era de cabellos azabaches, el cual tapaba el ojo izquierdo con un mechón de pelo; piel clara; ojo derecho color negro como la noche; garbantina negra; pantalones negros; calzado shinobi reglamentado; y una katana en su espalda – Así que tú eres la actual transmigrante de Indra, así como yo lo fui en su tiempo – comentó sereno.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la joven.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – respondió serio - ¿Tu eres?

\- Karen Lightbringer – respondió con calma - ¿Por qué estás acá?

\- El [Rikudoo Sennin]me comentó de la situación y decidí venir, ya que su poder me lo permitió, aunque será por un corto tiempo, pero nos volveremos a ver de todos modos – hizo una pausa – Por lo que pude ver, sufriste demasiado. Me haces recordar un poco a Naruto, a pesar de que eres, en parte, mi transmigrante – sonrió levemente – Veo que Obito y Rin no te habló del todo sobre el chakra – ella asintió – Entonces, permíteme contarte todo.

Con la seriedad, inteligencia y mesura que le caracterizaban, Sasuke le contó todo a Karen, desde los inicios de los Ootsutsuki, hasta después de la última guerra ninja, tiempo en que cayó el [Mundo Shinobi]. Karen se quedó anonada por esto.

\- Escucha. A pesar de que Obito hizo todo lo que Rin te ha contado, si ha decidido elegirte para que seas mejor quiere decir que ha entrado en un camino de redención, tal y como yo lo hice – le habló con seriedad el Uchiha.

\- No se preocupe, Sasuke-san. Sé que errar es de nosotros, los humanos, y no somos quien para juzgarlos. Obito-san ha recibido una oportunidad para seguir adelante y todos los demás me han dado una oportunidad para seguir adelante. Nos les fallaré – sonrió de manera segura. Sasuke sonrió levemente por esto.

\- Muy bien, entonces, déjame darte algunos presentes de mi parte – y el Uchiha posó su mano buena en la frente de la chica por unos segundos, como lo hacía Itachi en su tiempo con él – Te he pasado algunas de mis habilidades. Ya te darás cuenta con el tiempo. Además, te tengo un encargo. Tal vez te relaciones bastante con el transmigrante actual de Ashura, por lo que te pido que lo apoyes a pesar de todo. Tienes mi autorización si deseas algo más con él – le aconsejó con una leve sonrisa. Cabe decir que la Lightbringer se sonrojó por completo

\- Sí, Sasuke-san – susurró sonrojada.

\- Muy bien. Nos vemos después – y dicho esto, desapareció.

 _ **Mientras tanto. Con Ellen**_

La pelirroja se encontraba en un hermoso lago, rodeado de frondosos árboles, bajo la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Ella se sentó al borde del lago, observando lo bello que era.

\- Es muy hermoso ¿verdad? – le preguntó una chica de cabellos largos azul oscuro, ojos lavanda, piel nívea, buen cuerpo y vestida con su ropa shinobi oficial **(La misma vestimenta que la película Naruto The Last)**

\- Tiene razón ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Soy Hinata Hyuga ¿Tú debes de ser Ellen-chan? – ella asintió – En su tiempo fui la esposa del ultimo transmigrante de Ashura-san, Naruto-kun, además de poseer el chakra de Hamura-sama y, al parecer, tuviste un flechazo por el actual transmigrante – le habló con una sonrisa dulce.

\- ¿No sé de qué habla, Hinata-san? – le respondió sonrojada Ellen – pero bueno, ¿Por qué vino hasta mí? – le preguntó un poco seria.

\- Hable con Hamura-sama y el [Rikudoo Sennin]sobre la situación que se vivirá por estos lares. Tal vez Obito-san y Rin-san no te habrán dicho mucho sobre el chakra, por lo que es mi deber el hacerlo, por completo detalladamente – le habló serena la Hyuga.

Y así, pasaron horas de horas conversando sobre el origen del chakra y sobre la vida de Ellen. Hinata le consolaba cada vez que podía, hasta que terminaron de hablar.

\- Veo que has sufrido mucho en esta vida, Ellen-chan. Sin embargo, tu espíritu no ha flaqueado y eso me agrada en ti. Solo espero que sigas así y espero que lo que hizo Obito-san no te afecte, más bien, te permita ver con otra visión las cosas y no lo juzgues – hizo una pausa – Te he dado parte de mis habilidades, más que todo en el sistema defensivo del _Juuken_ **(Puño Suave)** y mi sello personal – le habló sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias, Hinata-san – le agradeció gentilmente la pelirroja.

\- Además, quiero que me hagas un favor. Cuida del actual transmigrante de Ashura-san. Vela por su seguridad y, si deseas estar con él, si decides amarlo, hazlo – comentó con una sonrisa, para luego sonrojarse un poco – Me acuerdo que Naruto-kun era un imán para las chicas extranjeras y una que otra de mi aldea, lo mismo sucederá con el actual transmigrante, por lo que te recomiendo algo – hizo una pausa – Si ves que hay chicas, no importa el número, que tienen sentimientos puros hacia Natsu-san, puedes ver la opción de permitirle tener un harem. Por lo que me dijiste, es una persona bastante amable, así como mi Naruto-kun – esto dejó desencajada a la pelirroja, mientras la Hyuga trataba de completar sus palabras, ya que era un poco embarazoso. Tras calmarse, respiró hondo y le miró con amabilidad - No te arrepentirás, si lo haces. Así tendrás más amigas y "hermanas" que estarán contigo y con Natsu-san. Nos veremos después – finalizó con una leve sonrisa, mientras se difuminaba en el viento de la noche.

\- Hasta luego, Hinata-san – y dicho esto, la Marvelous se retiró de allí, aunque con un leve sonrojo por lo último que le dijo la Hyuga.

 _ **En el exterior. Dimensión del Kamui**_

Ambas mujeres se habían quedado inconscientes por una hora, pero luego despertar. Obito confirmó que ambas tenían el chakra con su Sharingan.

\- Obito, creo que llegó el momento de contarle todo, al detalle, a las chicas. Yo solo les hablé en rasgos generales – le habló Rin con serenidad.

\- No es necesario – respondieron ambas al unísono.

\- A mí, Sasuke-san me contó todo lo que debería de saber, Obito-san. No se preocupe, que no lo juzgo, más bien, lo entiendo y lo perdono por lo que hizo en el pasado – fueron las palabras de Karen, sorprendiendo al Uchiha.

\- En mi caso, Hinata-san me hizo entender su situación. No se preocupe, Obito-san. No lo juzgo – Ellen también se unió a su "hermana". El Uchiha y la Nohara sonrieron por esto. Una lágrima de agradecimiento recorrió la mejilla derecha del Uchiha. Ahora estaba de ánimos. Rin le miró con una sonrisa.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Una pregunta – Juvia alzó la mano.

\- Dime, Juvia-chan – le respondió Rin.

\- Si Sasuke-san y Hinata-san, últimos transmigrantes de Indra-san y Hamura-san, aparecieron frente a Karen-san y Ellen-san ¿Naruto-san no debió de aparecer frente a Natsu-san cuando le dieron el chakra? – preguntó.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Shiren – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

 _ **\- Natsu ¿Podemos cambiar de lugar? –**_ el peli salmón miró curioso al Bijuu en su interior.

 _\- ¿Se puede hacer eso? –_ preguntó.

 _ **\- Claro, solo concéntrate y relájate, yo haré el resto –**_ Natsu hizo lo que le pidió Kurama. Ambos cambiaron de lugar. Obito y Rin se dieron cuenta.

\- ¿Kurama-san? – Rin le miró al [Dragon Slayer]. Este asintió, mientras abría los ojos. Ahora ambos eran rojos y pupila negra rasgada, además de que los rasgos más salvajes Dragneel se acentuaron.

 **\- Conociendo a Naruto, tal vez lo haga en otro momento –** respondió – **Por ahora, Uchiha, Nohara, ya se ha completado la primera parte del plan –** estos asintieron.

\- ¿Natsu-san habla un poco extraño, no lo parece? – preguntó Juvia a aire.

 **\- Niña, yo y Natsu cambiamos lugares, nada más –** le habló el Bijuu, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Oh, Juvia entiende – comentó la peliazul.

 **\- Ahora bien ¿Cómo será el trabajo de entrenarlos? Recuerda que todos tienen chakra, menos la humana que usa magia de agua –** les dijo a los dos shinobi.

\- Pensaba trabajar con todos a la vez, pero creo que no sacaríamos lo mejor en los entrenamientos – le respondió Obito.

\- Sin embargo, como somos dos, podemos hacerlo más llevadero – comentó Rn – Los dos entrenaremos a todos, pero yo seré la tutora de Juvia-chan y de Mavis-san. Obito lo será de Natsu-chan, Karen-chan y Ellen-chan – explicó para todos. Estos asintieron. Karen y Ellen, al parecer, tenían esperanzas de su nueva vida que les esperaba y no pensaban desaprovechar la oportunidad que se les brindaba.

 **\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Yo entrenaré algunos momentos libres con Natsu algunas técnicas que él cree o algunas de las que Naruto sabía –** les dijo. Estos asintieron – **Sin embargo, nuestra prioridad ahora es darles a estas dos chicas una calidad de vida saludable, por lo que los entrenamientos tendremos que posponerlos hasta este fin de semana, ya que no tienen una alimentación balanceada por completo, por lo que sus cuerpos están debilitados –** comentó el Bijuu.

\- Eso mismo iba a decir, Kurama-san – le dijo Rin.

\- Por mientras, como Natsu, Juvia y Mavis están bien físicamente, podremos empezar con ellos el entrenamiento intensivo – fue el turno de Obito – Karen y Ellen tienen que recuperar todas las fuerzas – habló. Fue allí que los rugidos de cuatro estómagos se hicieron sentir en el lugar: se trataban de Karen, Ellen y las dos mascotas. Los cuatro estaban apenados por esto. Los demás rieron a su manera.

 **\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será ir al pueblo donde pasamos la noche anterior. Allí compraremos ropa y algunos accesorios más para la transmigrante de Indra y la de Hamura, aunque no puedo creer que la que Indra escogió sea alguien de tan puro corazón: ese maldito es un cretino creído –** comentó el Bijuu – **Aunque de Hamura si me lo esperaba, pero de Indra, para nada –** puntualizó.

\- En eso te puedo dar toda la razón, Kurama-san – le dijo Rin.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Genshi – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

\- Pero antes, quiero saber sus elementos afines, por lo que tengo algunos papeles. Fueron modificados, de tal manera que, al mínimo contacto, se puede saber a qué elemento eres afín con un usuario de chakra – lo dijo sonriente el Uchiha

Cuando le dio el primero a Natsu, este se dividió en cinco pedazos. El primero se quemó por completo de manera muy notable; el segundo se cortó en diminutos pedazos hasta no quedar nada; el tercero, en menor medida, se mojó; el cuarto se deshizo al mínimo contacto; y el quinto se arrugó hasta achicarse. Obito y Rin se sorprendieron demasiado: este chico tenía afinidad a los cinco elementos, siendo algo muy notable, ya que tenía acceso a una cantidad ilimitada de elementos secundarios, por lo que podría crear una gama única de posibilidades y técnicas, las cuales le servirían a futuro.

Mavis, Juvia, Karen y Ellen, así como las mascotas, miraron curiosos esto.

\- Juvia no entiende por qué ese papel se dividió en pedazos y reaccionaron en diversas formas – habló la peliazul. Todos tenían la misma duda.

\- Verás Juvia-chan – le dijo Rin – Lo explicaré más detenidamente. Este papel nos permite saber de inmediato, entre los usuarios de chakra, a qué elemento primario eres afín. Son cinco los elementos primarios: _Katon_ **(Elemento Fuego)** _, Suiton_ **(Elemento Agua)** _, Fuuton_ **(Elemento Viento)** _, Doton_ **(Elemento Tierra)** _y Raiton_ **(Elemento Rayo)** , cada uno con ventaja sobre otro: por ejemplo, _Katon_ gana a _Fuuton_ , _Fuuton_ a _Raiton, Raiton_ a _Doton, Doton_ a _Suiton, Suiton_ a _Katon_ , cumpliéndose así un círculo – hizo una pausa – Como vieron en el ejemplo anterior, Natsu-chan tiene acceso a los cinco elementos, permitiéndole el acceso a casi todos los elementos de carácter avanzado, como lo son el _Hyoton_ **(Elemento Hielo)** _, Mokuton_ **(Elemento Madera)** _, Shouton_ **(Elemento Cristal)** _, Ranton_ **(Elemento Tormenta)** _, Futton_ **(Elemento Vapor)** _, Jinton_ **(Elemento Polvo)** _, Koton_ **(Elemento Acero)** _, Bakuton_ **(Elemento Explosión)** _, Shakuton_ **(Elemento Quemar),** _Youton_ **(Elemento Lava)** _, Jiton_ **(Elemento Imán)** _, Taiton_ **(Elemento Tifón)** y muchos más – esto sorprendió al resto – Eso sin contar a los famosos _Kinjutsu_ **(Técnicas Prohibidas) –** puntualizó. A Natsu le llamó la atención los elementos afines al fuego.

\- Por ahora, veremos en las demás. Karen, tu turno – le dijo el Uchiha a la peliazul de cabellera corta.

Cuando lo tomó, el papel se dividió en cuatro pedazos: el primero se quemó, el segundo se mojó, el tercero se desmoronó y el cuarto se arrugó en gran medida.

\- Felicidades – le dijo Obito – Al parecer, dominas _Katon, Suiton, Doton y Raiton_ , dejando entrever que el _Fuuton,_ en el chakra, no lo dominas, todo lo contrario, en el ámbito mágico, siendo tú la candidata a dominar la [Magia del Viento], además se refuerza la teoría de que eres la transmigrante de Indra, ya que tu mayor dominio en el chakra es el _Raiton_ **(Elemento Rayo) -** hizo una pausa – Además, así se cerraría un circulo armonioso de elementos primarios, contando en el aspecto mágico, dominando los cinco elementos – concluyó el Uchiha.

\- No sé qué decir – susurró la peliazul.

\- Es grandioso, Karen-chan. Dominas todos los elementos – un Natsu, que ya controlaba su cuerpo, le abrazó a la joven peliazul, quien se sonrojó levemente por la efusividad del peli salmón.

\- Esta vez es el turno de Ellen-chan – dijo Rin.

La pelirroja cogió el papel e inmediatamente, así como su hermana, se dividió en cuatro. El primero se quemó, el segundo se mojó, el tercero se desmoronó y el cuarto se partió en pedazos diminutos, incluso llegando al nivel celular.

\- Felicidades también – comentó el Uchiha – Dominas cuatro elementos también: _Katon, Suiton, Doton y Fuuton_ , este último en mayor medida, siendo tu elemento predominante en el chakra, caso contrario sucede con el rayo, el cual puedes usarlo como [Magia de Rayo] y siendo una gran posible usuaria a dominar esa magia – le dijo – También se cierra un ciclo armonioso entre la magia y el chakra, dominando los cinco elementos – ella asintió lo dicho por Obito.

\- Eres sorprendente también, Ellen-chan – Natsu también le abrazó con efusividad, sonrojándose a sobremedida, ya que recordó un poco la propuesta indecente que Hinata le había dicho en su subconsciente.

\- Gra… Gracias – respondió en un tartamudeo. Mavis sonrió socarrona, ya que ese sonrojo y ese tartamudeo podía significar algo.

\- Ahora es el turno de Mavis-san – dijo Rin.

La pequeña rubia tomó el papel y este se dividió en cuatro: _Katon y Raiton_ en mayor medida, _Doton y Fuuton_ en menor medida que los dos primeros, pero siendo considerable también.

\- Al parecer, también dominas cuatro elementos, Mavis. Felicidades – le sonrió Obito. La pequeña rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, levemente sonrojada. Natsu tenía una sonrisa pícara.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Paradise – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

\- Al parecer, a la Primera le agrada _Shisho_ **(Maestro)… -** cabe decir que la rubia estaba muy sonrojada por esto, mientras que Obito estaba un poco desencajado. Rin solamente reía, pero, por otro lado, en su mente, estaba formando una idea. Ella ya amaba a Obito, y sentía que ese sentimiento era recíproco, solo les faltaba dar ese paso para formalizar la relación, pero, sin darse cuenta, el Uchiha había enamorado a Mavis, por lo que había formulado una idea desde antes.

 _\- Solo aceptaré a 12 chicas, incluyéndome y también a Mavis-san, pero bajo ciertos parámetros –_ pensó detalladamente.

\- Todo indica que le guuuuuuuustaaaaaaaaa – lo dijo con una sonrisa digna de su hijo adoptivo. Mavis se puso más roja de la pena y enojo.

\- ¡Cállate, Natsu-chan! – y dicho esto, le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, digno de los dioses. El Dragneel estaba en el suelo tirado, con un gran chinchón en la cabeza. Karen y Ellen se acercaron a él para ver si estaba bien. Juvia reía nerviosamente.

\- A veces, Natsu-san puede pasarse un poco de la raya – comentó la maga peliazul.

 _ **\- Tengo un compañero idiota, así como Naruto en sus inicios –**_ susurró Kurama con media sonrisa, aunque el gotón en la cien lo decía todo.

\- Con Juvia-chan, yo la entrenaré como es debido, a través de batallas, sugerencias, estrategias de batallas y demás afines para que mejore en todo sentido – la peliazul usuaria de agua sonrió – Pueden enseñarme algunos de los principios de la magia, Mavis-san, Juvia-chan – le pidió a la rubia,

\- ¡Cuenta con ello! – respondieron sonrientes las que eran afines a la magia.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Track 02 – Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon (Kobayashi-san chi no Ishukan Music Disc. 01))**

\- Bueno, ahora dejando de lado esto – Obito llamó la atención del grupo – Karen, Ellen, sean bienvenidas de manera oficial a nuestro grupo. Entrenaremos, viajaremos, tendremos amigos por montones, libraremos batallas difíciles y haremos muchas cosas más, haciendo lo correcto y acorde a lo que nuestro corazón nos dice – todos y cada uno sonrió por las palabras del Uchiha.

\- Señoritas, Natsu. Ahora, los hemos elegido a los tres, para que sean nuestros discípulos. Aprenderán de nosotros, y serán los mejores en todo sentido, mientras viajamos por el mundo – Rin hizo una pausa – Lo bueno es que ahora podemos movernos con el _Kamui_ en diversas áreas de Fiore, así como de Bosco, pero nuestro tema prioritario es darle calidad de vida a Karen-chan y Ellen-chan – las dos jóvenes asintieron contentas. Al parecer: la oportunidad de sus vidas había llegado.

\- Entonces ¿Nos vamos a nuestra dimensión? – y todos los demás asintieron ante la proposición del Uchiha, mientras desaparecían de la dimensión del Kamui.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Afuera de la dimensión del Kamui. Pueblo donde pasaron el día previo antes de llegar a la capital de Bosco**_

Para buena suerte, en esos momentos, todo el grupo se había transportado hacia el pueblo previo a la ciudad, exactamente a un pasaje un poco oscuro, para no llamar la atención de la gente que estaba por allí.

Con diligencia, fueron hacia los baños públicos. Rin le pidió a Juvia que le ayudara a bañarlas, algo que la maga peliazul accedió, a la vez que les dijo a los demás que esperaran, menos a Mavis, quien, por sugerencia de Obito, fue a comprar ropa nueva para las dos jóvenes, una provisional, ya que al día siguiente se quedarían para comprarles muchas cosas más a Karen y Ellen, con punto de encuentro en el local de los baños públicos.

Tras casi dos horas de espera, las chicas habían llegado. Cabe decir que Rin, Juvia y Mavis habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Tanto Karen como Ellen se veían pulcras, limpias, peinadas, ordenadas y, lo más importante, como todas unas señoritas muy hermosas.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Kimochiyoi Haisen – Baka to Test Shoukanjuu Original Soundtrack)**

Karen se mantenía la cabellera corta con un flequillo adelante en la parte izquierda; blusa blanca que mostraba sus dotes, y eso que le faltaba para crecer; pantalones azules, los cuales resaltaban sus piernas; unas zapatillas deportivas azules que hacían juego con la ropa de la chica; guantes negros, sin que cubran las partes superiores de los dedos; y una casaca azul, la cual estaba completamente abierta.

Ellen, por otro lado, había atado su cabellera a dos coletas con un par de lienzos negros en forma de mariposa; una camisa blanca con el escote resaltado; casaca de tela verde oscura, abierta al igual que el de Karen, resaltando sus dotes, los cuales eran mayores que la peliazul, para alguien de su edad; pantalón jean negro, ajustado a sus torneadas piernas; y zapatillas negras.

Natsu silbó por lo bonitas que se veían con ese conjunto, mientras que Obito daba un pulgar arriba, realmente ya eran otras personas.

\- Se ven bastante bonitas – le halagó el peli salmón, haciéndolas sonreír.

\- Muchas gracias, Natsu-san/Natsu-sama – respondieron alegres.

\- Ellen-chan, no me llames con el sama, no me gusta – le dijo con un poco apenado. Cabe decir que la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la boca, por completo sorprendida.

\- ¿Entonces, Natsu-kun? ¿Está bien así? – el [Dragon Slayer] asintió.

\- Natsu-san nos llama con el chan ¿No es un poco pronto? – preguntó Karen.

\- Gildarts me dijo una vez que si veía chicas muy lindas las llamara con el chan ¿Tiene algo malo eso? – preguntó inocente, incluso su mirada también denotaba eso, cero malicia y perversión alguna. Cabe decir que ambas chicas sonrieron por eso, además de que ellas se dieron cuenta de que el joven ya les llamaba así incluso cuando estaban con los harapos anteriores y la suciedad en sus cuerpos, mostrándoles así que ese chico era por completo alguien especial. Rin, Juvia y Mavis sonrieron, ya que, tal vez ellas sean una solución para que Natsu no llegase a una [Caída del Dragón].

 _\- Al parecer, Natsu es un rompecorazones, como Naruto –_ pensó el Uchiha.

 _ **\- Y creo que ahora sé por qué de una de las razones por la cual el papel de Ashura se dirigió a Natsu…. Este es mucho más denso que Naruto en su tiempo, incluso que el mocoso de Ashura –**_ pensó Kurama en su interior, con un gotón en la cien, al recordar la ocasión cuando el [Rikudoo Senin] le dijo que Ashura no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica Kanna, oriunda de _So no Kuni_ **(Tierra de los Antepasados)** , en el [Mundo Shinobi].

\- Gracias, Natsu-san / Natsu-kun – les dijeron ambas.

\- No hay de qué – les devolvió el gesto.

Fue allí que un par de gruñidos se escucharon en el lugar: eran los estómagos de las chicas, quienes se apenaron bastante por qué tenían mucha hambre. Natsu rio visiblemente.

 _\- Shisho,_ creo que Karen-chan y Ellen-chan necesitan comer – le dijo. Este asintió.

\- Pues vamos al restaurant donde cenamos la noche previa – les habló a los demás.

Después de salir del callejón, caminaron por las calles del pueblo, aunque la pelirroja y la peliazul estaban con visible miedo. Natsu se dio cuenta de ello y las reconfortó, abrazándolas sorpresivamente. Las dos chicas le miraron y vieron su característica sonrisa, aliviando un poco su pesar.

 _\- Creo que lo mejor será que Natsu se encargue de ellas. El carisma de Natsu ayudará a ambas y su destrozado corazón_ – pensó el Uchiha.

Tras llegar, entraron a uno de los mejores restaurants y se sentaron en un lugar donde había mucho espacio.

\- Muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros ¿Puedo servirles algo? – preguntó el mesero, quien además era el jefe del humilde restaurant. Fue allí que Obito le lanzó un saquito con muchos diamantes, los suficientes para querer comer un año gratis.

\- Puedes traernos toda la comida que tengas – le habló – Por lo resto, puedes quedarte con los diamantes que quedan – dijo.

\- ¿Qué van a pedir, Karen-san, Ellen-san? – les preguntó Juvia, mientras les pasaba la carta. Ambas apenas distinguían las letras, ya que no sabían leer mucho – Juvia tendrá que ayudarles – se acercó a las chicas. La maga peliazul les indicaba con paciencia y diligencia sobre cada plato. Cabe decir que Karen y Ellen pidieron todo lo que había en la carta.

\- Ya oyó, señor mesero ¿Puede tenerlo todo para menos de media hora? – preguntó Rin.

\- ¿De paso, puede traer algunos postres de chocolate? – preguntó Mavis con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

\- Estoy a sus órdenes, mis clientes – el mesero se inclinó en señal de respeto – Y no se preocupen, todo estará listo en menos tiempo. Tengo a mi gente de confianza, los que considero los mejores cocineros de Bosco, trabajando aquí – y dicho esto, fue a ordenarles a sus cocineros.

Tras veinte minutos, el mesero, junto a muchos ayudantes, venían con una gran cantidad de comida, incluso en platos más grandes de lo normal: sopas, segundos, refrescos, postres, entradas y demás. Era mucho para un grupo pequeño de personas. El Uchiha les miró a ambas.

\- Pueden servirse con gusto, niñas – les habló Obito, con una sonrisa.

\- Coman todo lo que desean – continuó Rin. Ambas no lo dudaron y empezaron a comer a paso apresurado, como si nunca hubiesen comido en sus vidas, incluso las mascotas que tenía también comían apresuradas. Fue tanto su apetito que ambas terminaron, por si solas, toda la comida. Natsu, Obito, Rin, Juvia y Mavis tenían unas gotas en la cien - ¡Mesero, más comida, por favor! – ordenó la castaña kunoichi. Los meseros del lugar trajeron más comida. Las dos jóvenes: la peliazul y la pelirroja, acabaron con todo, hasta quedarse satisfechas. Fue allí que ellas lloraron de alegría. Era su primera comida decente en muchos años, navidades, años nuevos, festividades por fiestas patrias, etc., festividades en que ni siquiera comían.

\- Muchas gracias, muchas gracias de verdad – ambas sollozaban, mientras se cubrían los ojos con los antebrazos. Natsu se levantó y se puso atrás de ellas, para luego acariciarles gentilmente la cabeza. Obito y Rin se recordaron cuando eran simples _Genin_ **(Ninjas Bajos)** de _Konoha,_ cuando Minato sobó las cabezas del Uchiha y Kakashi cuando se tomaron la foto de equipo, junto a Rin en el medio. Era prácticamente la misma escena, solo que los tres transmigrantes juntos estaban sonriendo, aunque las dos mujeres estaban con ligeras lágrimas de alegría. Juvia y Mavis sonrieron por la escena. En eso, el sonido de una cámara llamó la atención de todos. Era una cámara mágica. El mesero había tomado una foto para la posterioridad.

\- Esto corre por cuenta de la casa – les dijo – Si desean, puedo tomarles más fotos. Cuando se vayan puedo entregarles los revelados, tengo una maquina mágica que me permite hacerlo rápidamente – les sugirió.

\- ¿Puede traer más comida y bebida, por favor, pero esta vez para nosotros y para Juvia? – le pidió la maga, señalándose cuando habló de ella.

\- ¡Traiga la misma cantidad que la anterior! – Natsu alzó la mano cómicamente.

\- De acuerdo – sonrió el mesero, para luego voltearse a verlos – Si desean, dispongo de algunos cuartos para que pasen la noche – les sugirió. El grupo aceptó la gentileza del dueño.

Después de unos veinte minutos más, trajeron más comida y bebidas en jarras, mientras el mesero estaba feliz, ya que, con ese simple saquito de diamantes, no solo repotenciaría su restaurant, sino que pagaría de más a sus trabajadores, mejoraría su calidad de vida y pagaría las deudas tribútales que tenía con el alcalde del pueblo.

Natsu tomó un vaso y se levantó, con una gran determinación y una sonrisa que contagiaba a los demás.

\- Bien, hoy es un día muy importante para todos nosotros – habló en voz alta – ¡Entonces, aquí estamos todos! Celebraremos un nuevo inicio para todos nosotros, en especial para dos personas que se han unido al grupo y, por sobre todo, para ir en contra del destino ¡Celebramos por qué este es un nuevo inicio para Karen-chan y Ellen-chan! – ambas sonreían - ¡Kampai! – alzó el vaso.

\- _¡Kampai!_ – y todos le imitaron.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Día domingo. Fiore- Magnolia. Horas de la noche**_

Makarov y Gajeel, junto a Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Kana, Jenny, Kagura, Yukino y Hisui, quien pidió permiso a su padre para salir, alegando que iría sin guardias, ya que estaría con el gremio [Fairy Tail], algo que el Rey Thoma aceptó.

\- Veo que ahora todos estamos reunidos – comentó Gajeel.

\- Makarov-san, creo que dijimos no decir esto a nadie – le habló Rogue un poco severo.

\- Es verdad, alguien débil de mente podría caer y saber el propósito de Natsu-san en el mundo – siguió Sting. Cabe decir que las chicas estaban muy serias, ya que el asunto era algo fuera de broma. Ellas pensaban que eran que era con respecto a la [Caída del Dragón] de Natsu. Cuan equivocada estaban.

\- Descuiden, estas chicas no dirán nada ¿De acuerdo? – esta última pregunta fue para el grupo de mujeres, quien asintió.

\- ¿Es tan grave esto para guardar secretos, maestro? – preguntó Kana.

\- Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que puede pasarle al mundo en un futuro – fue la respuesta de Makarov.

\- Es mejor contarles todo, desde el inicio – intervino Gajeel, para luego ponerse serio. Lo mismo pasó con los [Dragon Slayer] – ¡Silencio! Alguien está espiando – susurró. Todos se quedaron quietos. El ojirojo se levantó y abrió la puerta principal. Fue allí que varios cayeron de manera pesada al suelo: eran Laxus, Levy, Minerva y los tres excedds - ¡Ustedes! – se exaltó.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡¿Quién fue la chismosa?! – llamó la atención Sting, muy enojado, al grupo de féminas.

\- No tienes por qué exaltarte con ellas. Nosotros escuchamos todo, mientras tenían su pequeña charla hace unos días atrás – les dijo Levy, mientras Gajeel le ayudaba a levantarse – Gajeel, me decepciona que no confíes en mí – le dijo levemente triste.

\- No es eso, enana. Este secreto no podía ser revelado así por así, incluso a las personas que quiero y estimo por sobre todas las cosas – le habló muy serio el ojirojo. Levy solo agachó la mirada, aunque sonrojada, por qué Gajeel dijo que era una de sus personas muy queridas para él.

\- Ya se me hacía raro que Natsu se haya ido así por así – comentó Laxus – Quien iba a saber que algo así iba a sucederles a los [Dragon Slayer] machos tendríamos que padecer eso – apretó los puños.

\- Aunque como dijeron, el asunto de la partida de Natsu es más grave de lo que aparenta ¿verdad? – esta vez fue el turno de Minerva, para luego mirar a Sting y Rogue – Este era un asunto grave y no me dijeron nada – cabe decir que los [Dragones Gemelos] estaban temblando de miedo. Ambos se excusaban con que era un secreto de muy alto rango.

\- ¿Natsu puede morir? – preguntó Happy triste, queriendo llorar.

\- Ya, cálmate, Happy – le reconfortaban Charlee y Pantherlily. Makarov y el grupo que sabía la verdad solo suspiró.

\- ¿Se aseguraron de que nadie nos escuchó hablar ese día? – preguntó el maestro de Fairy Tail. Laxus y los demás asintieron – Perfecto, entren, que tenemos mucho que hablar. Gajeel, cierra la puerta y asegúrate de que haya nadie afuera – este asintió.

Tras esto, todos entraron y el [Dragon Slayer de Hierro] se cercioró por completo, a través de su olfato y visión. Cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a los demás.

\- Muy bien, empecemos entonces- fueron las palabras del maestro del gremio.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Creeping Shadows – Bleach OST 01)**

Y así, se la pasaron hablando hasta la 1:00 am, con lujo de detalles todo acerca de la venida de Obito y Rin, además de los nuevos poderes que Natsu y dos chicas más obtendrían, eso afirmando que Natsu tenía los síntomas de la [Caída del Dragón].

La idea de que personas de otro mundo hayan llegado era un poco loco, aunque no por completo descartable, ya que, si un Rogue de una versión futura pudo llegar, además de que habían ido a [Edolas] con anterioridad, afirmaba que todo era posible. Sin embargo, lo común era que estos mundos sean mágicos, donde la magia fuera energía dominante, pero estas dos personas venían de un mundo con una energía diferente, el chakra.

Por otro lado, las mujeres estaban muy furiosas con Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Lisanna, ya que ellas habían causado la partida de Natsu. Levy estaba más acongojada por su amiga, mientras que los hombres querían patear el trasero a Gray, por no haber considerado los sentimientos de la pobre maga peliazul de agua, incluso las chicas.

\- Entonces ¿El mundo puede ser destruido? – preguntó Laxus, incrédulo. Los demás que recién se enteraban estaban con expresiones desencajadas en sus rostros.

\- Según la profecía de Hagoromo-san, es correcto – respondió Sting.

\- Es por esa razón que, siguiendo la profecía, Natsu-san se fue junto a Obito-san, Rin-san, Juvia-san y Mavis-san – los demás no sabían que la primera también se había ido con ellos.

\- Y hay un asunto más – Makarov llamó la atención de todos – La primera ha regresado a la vida…

\- ¡QUÉ!... – gritaron los que no lo sabían.

\- El Uchiha se encargó de revivirla con uno de los experimentos que trajo de ese otro mundo, de un tal Orochimaru – comentó Gajeel muy sereno – Además, con ese nuevo cuerpo, le dieron a la primera la capacidad de moldear esa energía que proviene del [Mundo Shinobi]: el chakra – esta aseveración llamó la atención de todos. No solo Natsu y esas dos chicas dominarían el chakra, sino que Mavis más - Tras mostrarnos sus poderes con una pequeña demostración, debo decir que el Uchiha y la Nohara, cada uno por separado, están a un nivel que podría igualar a Acnología, incluso pienso que podrían superar a esa bestia – les dijo Gajeel. Esto los dejó anonadados por completo.

\- Así que descuiden, Natsu-san, Mavis-san y Juvia-san están en buenas manos. Por lo que hemos visto, ellos tienen un buen corazón y no permitirán que el poder se les suba a sus cabezas – les reconfortó Rogue.

\- Lo que sí sabemos es que cuando Natsu-san regrese, no va a ser el mismo de antes – esta vez fue el turno de Sting – Puede que cambie su visión, tras recorrer el mundo por completo en estos ocho años de entrenamiento, incluso sepamos cosas de él – comentó.

\- Y ellos ya hicieron una revuelta que hicieron en un país vecino – fue el turno de Laxus, sacando un periódico – Esto me acababa de llegar de Bosco, exactamente de la capital. Parece ser que Natsu armó un revuelo completo – y puso la portada en la mesa. Por título llevaba: Dragón y Mirada Siniestra: rescate de la paría de la ciudad. Esto dejó sorprendidos a los demás, no esperaban que Natsu ya estuviera en otro país así de rápido. En la portada estaba él, junto al Uchiha, ambos usando técnicas de fuego y madera, en conjunto, a la vez que un samurái gigante atacaba la ciudad. Makarov y los que vieron la demostración del poder shinobi se quedaron anonadados de que Obito haya atacado una ciudad completa, más por Obito, que tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero de que Natsu haya atacado, eso los sorprendió. Tal vez había algún motivo de por medio para eso – A ver, acá dice que ambos, junto a un grupo más, rescataron a la paria de la ciudad: un par de chicas que no pudieron pagar las deudas de sus padres adoptivos y que vivían en medio de la inmundicia, ambas usuarias de viento y rayo – esta información llamó la atención de Makarov, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue. Esto les dio a entender de que Natsu y Obito atacaron por una razón justa, más no por mero capricho, pero lo último les sorprendió demasiado.

\- ¿Qué acaba de decir, Laxus-san? – preguntaron los dos [Dragon Slayer] de Sabertooth, consternados.

\- Rayo y Viento – susurró Gajeel por Laxus, ya que lo había escuchado claramente.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Gajeel? – preguntó Levy.

\- Al parecer, todo indica que ya las encontraron – comentó Makarov con sorpresa y alegría – Ahora, los tres transmigrantes de la familia de Hagoromo-san ya están completos – susurró.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Esperen! Aún falta leer algo – comentó Minerva – La última que se les vio, el día de ayer, fue en un pueblo lejano de Bosco, el cual está cerca de la frontera entre Bosco y Stella. Más fotos en las dos últimas páginas – sin espera, Laxus hojeó hasta la última parte del periódico. Allí vieron muchas imágenes de Obito, Rin y Mavis, conversando en las inmediaciones del pueblo, Juvia comprando algunas cosas útiles para el camino y Natsu, junto a Karen y Ellen, conversando amenamente, aunque más parecía que el peli salmón estaba riéndose apenado ante las dos chicas, mirándole risueñas y felices. Cabe resaltar que ambas chicas eran bastante bonitas, muy bonitas, nada que envidiar a las top models de Fiore, pero lo que más les sorprendía era que la sonrisa de Natsu era muy sincera y genuina por completo, algo nunca antes visto que el hiciera a una mujer. Fue allí que las chicas enamoradas de Natsu estaban muy celosas.

\- ¡Rivales de Amor! – gritaron con un aura que prometía muerte.

\- Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos algo de Natsu y el grupo – comentó Makarov, aunque con un poco de pena por su hijo despistado, pero orgulloso de saber que las dos transmigrantes sean un par de bellezas.

\- En ellos y las acciones que realicen en estos años, dependerá del destino del mundo – habló Gajeel.

\- Y nosotros estaremos para apoyar sus decisiones – continuó Sting. Por otro lado, los Exceed estaban por completo idos, no se imaginaban la tremenda responsabilidad que Natsu y su grupo tendría que llevar bajo sus hombros.

\- Ahora bien, aclarado esto, debemos guardar la información. Nadie debe de saber esto ¿Entendido? – los demás asintieron.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con esas malditas? – preguntó Wendy, muy seria.

\- Dejaremos que las cosas sigan normales. No haremos nada, a menos que pase algo malo y espero que no suceda – fue la respuesta del maestro de Fairy Tail. Fue allí que Wendy, Kana, Kagura, Jenny, Yukino y Hisui se levantaron abruptamente.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Sengunbanba – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

\- Maestro, díganos ¿Hay alguna manera de que me una al grupo de Natsu? – preguntó la bebedora – No puedo quedarme quieta sabiendo que Natsu va a hacer un gran sacrificio por todos nosotros – comentó.

\- Yo también. Natsu-san necesita todo el apoyo que le pueda dar, ya que lo amo – fue el turno de Wendy.

\- Y yo. No soportaría saber que Natsu-sama está arriesgando su vida cada momento y yo sin hacer nada – habló Yukino.

\- Digo lo mismo. Quiero ayudar a Natsu, aunque sea un poco – le dijo Kagura.

\- Natsu-san me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba. Es mi turno de ayudarlo – habló Jenny con determinación.

\- Seré la princesa del reino y todo, pero quiero ayudar a Natsu en su empresa. Yo también iré con él – Hisui ya sabía qué hacer.

Cabe decir que el resto estaba por completo anonadado. No imaginaban que el amor que le tenían a Natsu era tan grande, tanto así para dejar sus actuales posiciones y seguirlo a donde fuera, sea cual sea el destino y el futuro que le aguardaba. Makarov sonrió.

\- Tienen seis meses para entrenar y volverse fuertes. Hablaré con Obito-kun mientras tanto para ver si las acepta. Hasta entonces, nos reuniremos aquí y hablaremos de esto, quincenalmente o mensualmente. Tal vez Natsu y los demás hagan algo que llame la atención de toda Ishgar ¿entendieron? – les dijo.

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron con alegría.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Ninmu – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente. Horas de la tarde. Montañas cerca de la frontera entre Bosco y Stella.**_

Con una Karen y Ellen más recuperadas, tanto Natsu, Obito, Rin y Mavis se metieron a lo profundo de las montañas, para no ser detectados por patrullas, ya que, desde aquel incidente en la capital, varios cazas recompensas pusieron precio a sus cabezas. Los más notorios eran Natsu y Obito. Cada uno con unos 100 millones de Jewels de recompensa, vivos o muertos, sorprendiendo al grupo. Por otro lado, también había recompensas por Karen y Ellen, cada una de 20 millones de Jewels. Era de esperarse por los primeros, ya que habían destrozado media capital de todo un reino, pero, por las chicas, era algo que si puso furiosos al resto. Maldecían a los que eran de las clases altas y al odio injustificado de toda una capital por ambas chicas. Lo que sí sabían era que llamarían la atención de todos los reinos en Ishgar y, tal vez, en los otros continentes.

Por ahora, tendrían que moverse hacia otro país. Mientras más lejos, mejor para el grupo. En esos momentos, estaban observando un mapa.

\- Juvia piensa que lo mejor será ir para Pergrande. El territorio es muy extenso y no nos detectarían así de fácil – sugirió.

\- Muy buena opción – comentó Obito - ¿Alguien más tiene otra opinión? – preguntó.

\- Concuerdo con Juvia-chan – le dijo Rin – Por lo que pude averiguar, Pergrande tiene lugar un poco inasequibles, además de que la política real del reino permite la libre inmigración, siempre y cuando no haya disturbios, ya que estos resguardan tres entradas que conectan su territorio con el otro continente más al este: Tiberíades – comentó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Rin? – preguntó Mavis.

\- Supe por algunos comentarios que hacían en los bazares. Al parecer, algunos mercenarios nos están dando caza – le respondió.

\- Incluso, en los periódicos locales, ya han puesto precio por nuestras cabezas – dijo Natsu, mientras mostraba a todos los carteles de "Se busca". Él sonrió – Creo que ya nos estamos haciendo una pequeña fama. No podremos permanecer más aquí, además de que quiero evitar problemas al gremio.

\- Lo más seguro es que el reino de Bosco esté pidiendo explicaciones a Fiore por lo sucedido – aseveró Mavis – Sin embargo, también es ventajoso de que no tengamos las marcas del gremio. Así no podrán culparlos – esto alivió al peli salmón.

\- Decidido entonces. Nos iremos para Pergrande y allí empezará el verdadero entrenamiento – habló serio Obito.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran, Karen-chan, Ellen-chan? – les preguntó Rin.

\- Mejor como nunca antes – respondió Ellen animada.

\- No sé qué le pusieron en las comidas, pero siento que mi cuerpo ha recuperado todo su potencial – comentó Karen.

\- Es verdad, lo mismo sucede conmigo – la pelirroja levantó su mano, misma niña de primaria. Al parecer, los días de cuidados por parte del grupo hicieron bien en ellas. Los consideraban sus personas más preciadas. Lo mismo pasaba con las mascotas. El periquito estaba posado en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, mientras que Karen tenía a la tortuga entre sus brazos.

\- Lo que pasa es que he puesto chakra de sanación en cada una de sus comidas, para que ayude con su metabolismo y fortalezca sus inmunidades ante enfermedades – les dijo Rin – Eran tres sesiones como mínimo para reestablecerlas, por lo que ya deben estar por completo recuperadas. Lo mismo hice con las mascotas que tienen – les sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, Rin-sensei – agradecieron las chicas.

\- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de irse – comentó Obito, mientras desbloqueaba su _Mangekyou Sharingan_ , sorprendiendo a las chicas – Karen, al ser tú la transmigrante de Indra, puedes desbloquear estos ojos y obtener su poder. Si entrenas lo suficiente y llegas a ser más fuerte, puedes llegar a esto – y fue allí que el Uchiha se envolvió en un aura de chakra celeste, generando un gran gigante colosal samurái. Era el Susanoo Perfecto y Estabilizado – Con esto, nos podremos ir – y dicho esto, tomó a todos del grupo y los puso en el pentagrama donde estaba el azabache - ¡Pergrande, allá vamos! – y dicho esto, el colosal ser fue hacia arriba del cielo, a unos 10 000 metros de altitud y se fue volando hacia donde el sol ponía, hacia las tierras del más grande reino de Ishgar: Pergrande.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Exceed Tachi – Fairy Tail OST 03)**

 _ **Time Skip. Una semana después. Interiores del gran Reino de Pergrande**_

Al grupo le había tomado menos de dos días completos el haber llegado hacia una ciudad cerca de las montañas medias del reino, lugar donde decidieron hacer su lugar de entrenamiento, ya que era por completo inaccesible desde muchos puntos, visto de cualquier forma, por lo que serían prácticamente no vistos en un radio de no más de 20 kilómetros a la redonda. Sin embargo, por si las dudas, Rin había puesto muchos sellos de detección en los alrededores, mientras que Obito había colocado unos cuantos, de clase ilusoria, con su _Sharingan_ **(Ojo Rueda).**

El lugar donde habían llegado era uno muy hermoso para la vista: montañas adornadas de nieve en sus cumbres, muchos robles, pinos y eucaliptos silvestres, además de tener un riachuelo caudal abajo, el cual alimentaba a una laguna cercana; pastos frondosos, flores vistosas y vegetación nativa que servía para remedios naturales y demás; y animales de toda clase por el lugar, más que todo osos pardos, pumas, alces, liebres y demás. En resumen, un lugar perfecto para realizar el entrenamiento sin ser molestados, además de que, si algo resultaba destrozado en los entrenamientos, Obito se encargaría de repararlo todo con su _Mokuton_ y Rin el curar a los animales afectados. Además, si alguien quería ir a comprar algo, Obito podría hacerlo con la ayuda de su _Kamui_ , ya que dejó un sello de transporte en el pueblo más cercano a donde estaban.

Inmediatamente, buscaron un lugar habitable y llano, algo que encontraron con relativa facilidad, además de que estaba cerca del rio que alimentaba a la laguna. Con su _Mokuton_ , el Uchiha pudo crear una gran casa al puro estilo oriental del [Mundo Shinobi], con amplias habitaciones para cada uno de los residentes, además de los más comunes, obviamente.

Tras ordenarse correctamente y colocar los múltiples pergaminos y demás libros de técnicas e historia de los shinobi en el sótano-biblioteca-sala de estudios de la mansión, Obito y Rin decidieron entrenar a todos, pero querían tomar roles importantes, como maestros supervisores de los que iban a entrenar, por lo que se dividieron en dos grupos: Obito tomó a Natsu, Karen y Ellen bajo su tutoría, mientras que Rin a Juvia y Mavis. Todo esto, previamente con el sellamiento de la magia [Dragon Slayer de Fuego] por parte de Mavis, ya que el entrenamiento sería de puro chakra. No era completamente necesario el uso de la magia. Además de eso, las mascotas estaban, que vinieron con Karen y Ellen, habían sido colocadas en buenos lugares: la tortuga tenía su propia casita con un estanque al costado izquierdo de la mansión, el cual se encontraba al lado de un árbol de _sakura_ , el cual servía de hogar para el periquito, quien también tenía su casita de pájaros, además de bebederos y comideros apropiados. Cabe decir que los animales se sentían a gusto en su nueva vida.

Establecieron los horarios de despertarse, los cuales serían a las 6:00 am de lunes a sábado, mientras que los domingos serían a las 7:00 am. Los almuerzos serían a la 1:00 pm, con duración de una hora, mientras que la cena sería a las 8:00 pm. De allí, sí los alumnos deseaban seguir entrenando, ya era bajo su propia responsabilidad. Obviamente, todos estos se llevarían a cabo en la mesa principal de la casa-mansión.

Tras los primeros cinco días de enseñanza elemental e intensiva, como eran los _Bunshin_ **(Clones)** , _Henge_ **(Reemplazo)** , _Kawarimi_ **(Sustitución)** , además de control de chakra, donde Obito ponía grasa de animal en los troncos de los árboles para así hacer que el caminar verticalmente se haga más difícil y aumentaran su control sobre el chakra sea mucho mejor concentrado; también les hacían que mantengan la mayor cantidad de hojas en sus cuerpos y aprender a caminar en el agua, algo que Karen, con muy pocos días, logró hacerlo satisfactoriamente, ya que, a pesar de su gran cantidad de chakra, logró aprender el truco rápidamente. Ellen y Mavis le siguieron los pasos, mientras que Natsu quedó al último, siendo el que más dificultades para controlar el chakra tenía. Kurama sonreía internamente, ya que se estaba repitiendo la misma historia: el prodigio de Indra, comparado con el bueno para nada de Ashura.

Por otro lado, con Juvia, al no ser una usuaria de chakra, el entrenamiento pasó a ser distinto. Rin, con un _Mizu Bunshin_ **(Clon de Agua)** , le pidió una explicación general de la magia en el [Mundo Mágico]. La peliazul accedió, explicándole todo al mínimo detalle. Cabe decir que Rin llegó a la conclusión de que la recolección de [Ethernano] era muy similar a la recolección del _Senjutsu_ , solo que con la gran ventaja de que el usuario no tendría que mutar al momento de la mala recolección o cuando este esté en movimiento, algo común que ocurría si no se usaba bien el _Senjutsu._ Por todo ello, le explicó que primero trabajarían en la capacidad de almacenamiento de poder mágico en la chica, la velocidad y eficiencia de su nivel mágico, para que, de esta manera, cree cuánta agua de origen mágico pueda, sin la necesidad de tener alguna fuente cercana, incluso en un desierto, además de que también le enseñaría a usar su agua para combates cuerpo a cuerpo, también un estilo de combate y un arma apropiada. Si esta última era de origen mágico y aprovechara sus capacidades acuáticas, mucho mejor. La Nohara también estaba pensando en un nuevo cambio de ropas o en un traje de batallas para la chica, además de un cambio de look por completo, algo que la resaltara como mujer y con su futuro traje de combate.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Inishie no Mahou – Fairy Tail OST 03)**

También tuvieron charlas con cada uno de ellos, trabajando los estados emocionales de los usuarios de chakra y la maga de agua, logrando, si bien es cierto, resultados no inmediatos, que al menos se abran al mundo y sean más comprensivos, un poco más atentos, además de que obtuvieron la seguridad que les faltaban, más que todo Juvia, ya que con ella trabajaron la parte sentimental, dejando que ella se expresara y dijera todo lo que había pasado este tiempo en su estancia en el gremio y de cómo se había enamorado de Gray. Cabe decir que la peliazul lloraba cada vez que recordaba los momentos en que Gray siempre le rechazaba y no comprendía su amor, aunque unilateral, pero también haciéndole ver qué no solo él tenía la responsabilidad absoluta, sino que ella también: en conclusión, ambos tenían la culpa de la situación actual. Sin embargo, tras observar que el usuario de [Ice Make] había iniciado una relación, le aconsejaron que lo mejor era aprender de esta primera experiencia, que siempre un primer amor, por muy fuerte que sea, si este no es transmitido de la manera correcta, puede llegar a ser contraproducente e, incluso, puede llegar a ser dañino para las partes, mucho más para aquellos que aman por sobre todas las cosas; que no lo tomara como una traición por parte de Gray; que olvidara todo signo de dependencia hacia él, ya que eso alimentaría su inseguridad y autoestima como persona, y que, si su amor hacía él era tan extremo, ya esto siendo en el peor de los casos, aceptar y sentirse feliz de que su amor no correspondido esté feliz con la persona que eligió, ya que un amor incondicional no prioriza los sentimientos que son para ti y tampoco se siente las perdidas, y que esta felicidad no se derivaba en el acto de dar, más no de recibir. Tras mucho meditarlo, la maga de agua comprendió por completo, agradeciendo en demasía a Obito y a Rin por los consejos de vida, aunque les dijo que poco a poco lo pondría en práctica, algo que ellos aceptaron.

Detallando con los demás, por lo mencionado anteriormente, los dos _shinobi_ se dieron cuenta del problema de Natsu y decidieron trabajarlo paso a paso, sin apresuramientos: desde ver su estado emocional, planeamiento y estrategia hasta clases de comportamiento cuando se requería. Con calma, había trabajos especializados en charlas psicológicas, además de algunas de índole sexual. Esto fue un poco embarazoso, ya que el siempre consideró que los bebes venían en cigüeñas, como le había dicho Igneel alguna vez. Obito pensó que el dragón quería evitarse esa molestia, incluso ellos también querían evitarse esa molestia, por lo que le pidieron, en voz alta, que Kurama lo haga. Cabe decir que el Bijuu estaba frotándose las manos de la emoción, poniéndose unos lentes de _sensei_ **(maestro)** y explicándole a Natsu todo lo relacionado a la reproducción y demás, de tal manera que un bruto de kínder entendería. Cabe decir que, desde allí, Natsu no volvió a mirar a las mujeres del mismo modo, ya que una parte de él empezaba a despertar de a pocos. Por otro lado, con respecto a su [Caída del Dragón], decidieron que lo mejor era que las olvidara poco a poco, sabiendo muy bien que el amor es incondicional, que se tendría que respetar las decisiones de las chicas, muy a pesar de que ellas no quieran nada con él. Natsu asintió: tendría que aceptar de que ellas ya habían elegido y no luchar por un amor que no puede ser correspondido, ya que este terminaría en peores consecuencias para él.

Con Karen y Ellen, el trabajo fue prácticamente de sistema dual-personalizado, ya que ambas chicas habían pasado por la misma situación. Lo más sorprendente que ambas chicas se tomaban con calma todo, perdonando todos los males, sobreponiendo su integridad con tal de que nada malo pase a las personas, a pesar de que estos siempre le pagaban con maldad todo, pero, a pesar de eso, lloraban y se preguntaban les maltrataban, siendo este el inicio de la explicación del inicio de la historia de Naruto Uzumaki por parte del Uchiha a las dos alumnas. Ambas habían pasado similares cosas que el rubio _Hokage_ en su tiempo de niño, pero se sorprendieron que él se haya superado hasta el punto de ser alguien respetado y querido por el mundo, llegando a admirarlo. Esto último era un poco curioso: una transmigrante de Indra estaba admirando al anterior transmigrante de Ashura. Obito y Rin llegaron a la conclusión de que, si el _Rikudoo Sennin_ observara esto, tendría un paro cardiaco fulminante. En otros ámbitos, también empezaron con su desarrollo como señoritas, los modales y demás clases de etiquetas cuando lo requerían.

Por otro lado, Mavis era la que recibía más charlas del Uchiha, con respecto al estado sentimental de la rubia, con respecto a Zeref: desde el inmenso amor que una vez llegó a experimentar con él, hasta el más profundo odio hacia el mago oscuro. Allí fue que Obito se enteró todo acerca de Zeref. Decir que ese humano era un peligro era una mentira, el Uchiha ya lo consideraba una de las piedras en el camino que tendrían que realizar, al igual que ese dragón, Acnología. Lo que más le sorprendió era saber que era inmortal, por lo que tendría que trabajar, desde ahora, en el regalo que el [Rikudoo Sennin] le brindó antes de que llegaran al [Mundo Mágico]. Algo le decía que ese dragón también era inmortal. Necesitaba la ayuda de Rin para pelear contra ambos, algún día. También se enteró de algo muy importante y a la vez, alarmante: el [Fairy Heart]: una fuente de magia ilimitada y aquel que era el cuerpo original de Mavis, encerrado en una [Lácrima], algo que los enemigos muy bien podrían tomar a su favor. Le parecía completamente idiota el resguardarlo en un lugar donde cualquiera, con un poder completamente decente, podría tomarlo y usarlo para la destrucción de toda Ishgar y de allí pasar a escala global. Ya hablaría después con Makarov de ello, aunque ya tenía una idea de donde resguardarlo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Al final de esta casi primera semana de entrenamiento intensivo, Obito y Rin obtuvieron buenos resultados con sus alumnos. Ya controlaban el chakra de una manera muy decente, incluso superior al promedio: desde simples _Ninjutsu_ de rango E hasta _Genjutsu_ elementales; mientras que Juvia, bajo la tutela casi personalizada de Rin, estaba empezando a acumular magia mucho más rápido que antes, aunque con respecto a técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo, podríamos decir que la chica no sabía cómo defenderse muy bien, por lo que Obito le enseñaba algunos katas **(técnicas elementales de cuerpo a cuerpo)** de los Uchiha, aunque fue el mismo quien se dio cuenta que la joven maga usaba tendía a un estilo más defensivo, tanto así que su agua se arremolinaba en su mano derecha, tomando la ligera silueta de un escudo estilo franco-medieval, con una gran cruz que resaltaba por encima del escudo, en forma de la "Cruz de Malta".

Ahora, en un inicio de semana, Obito y Rin tenían otros planes para los chicos. Ya era hora de pasar a una segunda fase de los entrenamientos, una más seria.

Tras desayunar amenamente, además de ver la cara de felicidad y mucho sueño de Natsu, todos siguieron con su rutina de siempre, aunque ambos sensei estaban esperando afuera a todos ellos.

\- Vamos rápido, que Obito-sensei y Rin-sensei nos están esperando – les dijo Karen.

\- Quiero comer un poco más – Mavis se quejaba.

\- Vamos, Primera ¡Quiero ser capaz de poder crear nuevamente por más tiempo mi escudo de agua! – le dijo Juvia animada.

\- ¡Tú no eres la más animada, Juvia! – le comentó Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Y por qué esa cara de felicidad, Natsu-kun? – le preguntó Ellen curiosa. Cabe decir que, tanto Karen como Ellen tenían mucha más confianza con Natsu que con los sensei del grupo.

\- Jeje… - sonrió como el solo sabe hacerlo – Ahora ya sé por qué no se me dan los simples _Bunshin_. Kurama me lo dijo hace un día. Por mis altas reservas de chakra, por lo que me enseñó una técnica genial y muy útil, por cierto – esto llamó la atención de todas.

\- ¡¿Puedes mostrárnoslas, Natsu-chan?! – preguntó Mavis.

\- Bueno, si lo quieren ver – susurró, para luego hacer un cruce con sus dedos – _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ **(Técnica de Clones de Sombra) –** y dicho esto, cuatro explosiones de humo, del tamaño de un hombre promedio, aparecieron alrededor del peli salmón.

\- ¿Pero si son _Bunshin_ , Natsu-san? – le dijo Karen.

\- Golpea a uno de mis clones – comentó. Ella hizo lo que le pidió, pero este bloqueó el golpe con una de sus manos.

\- ¡Estos _Bunshin_ son sólidos! – se sorprendió la peliazul. Las demás hicieron lo propio con los otros clones, llevándose la misma sorpresa que la Lightbringer.

\- Por el momento, puedo crear hasta ocho _Kage Bunshin_ **(Clones de Sombra).** Sin embargo, hay otra técnica que también es la siguiente etapa del _Kage Bunshin: Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ **(Técnica: Multiclones de Sombra) –** hizo una pausa – La primera vez pude hacer esa técnica, creando alrededor de 200 _Kage Bunshin_ – cabe decir que esto las dejó con la boca bien abierta.

\- Sorprendente – susurraron. Fue allí que Ellen se alarmó.

\- Pero según leí en los pergaminos, tengo entendido que ese es un _Kinjutsu_ **(Técnica Prohibida),** ya que el usuario arriesga su vida tras dividir mucho el chakra, agotando al usuario y matándolo en el proceso – le dijo con evidente preocupación.

\- No hay que preocuparse, Ellen-chan – le reconfortó con una sonrisa el [Dragon Slayer] – Según me dijo Kurama, por mis grandes cantidades de chakra, al ser el transmigrante de Ashura, puedo usar esa técnica como si nada – esto reconfortó a las demás.

Iban a continuar hablando, pero una trompeta estaba sonando afuera. Cabe decir que los cinco suspiraron cansados. Era pan de cada día si se tardaban.

Tras salir, Rin estaba sonriendo por pena ajena, ya que la manera en que Obito tocaba el instrumento era para morirse de lástima.

Después de esto y ponerse en posición, los alumnos esperaban a que se dividieran en grupos de dos, como la semana pasada, pero esta vez no era así.

Sin embargo, antes de que empezaran, los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que los _sensei_ **(maestros)** estaban vestidos de otra manera. Natsu silbó sorprendido, al igual que Karen y Ellen, mientras que Mavis se estaba comiendo con la mirada al Uchiha.

Obito estaba vestido con una ornamenta distinta a su patrón oscuro: polo de malla hasta el cuello, pegado a su cuerpo; capucha mostaza oscuro; protegido con una armadura turquesa un poco oscura en los pectorales, espalda y hombros; guantes negros, protegidos con unos guanteletes rojos sin dedos; pantalones blancos con una tela negra encima, la cual tenía el símbolo de los Uchiha y encima de estos dos, un cinturón de cuero marrón con extensiones de bolsillo a los costados, ideales para guardar pequeños pergaminos, _shuriken, kunai_ y demás; y botas negras, protegidas por grebas rojas.

Rin, por su parte, tenía un conjunto más sencillo: un kimono monocromo de color lavanda floral, muy entallado a su cuerpo cabe resaltar, resaltando sus pechos; con un _obi_ **(Cinturón)** color morado, el cual hacía notar sus caderas; una chaqueta top de color roja, además de que en la espalda estaba el símbolo de los Uchiha; y botas marrones.

\- Se ven bien, _Shisho,_ Rin-sensei – les felicitó Natsu.

\- Bueno, esta ropa será para los entrenamientos, peleas que tengamos a futuro contra los enemigos y otras ocasiones – les dijo Rin.

\- Este conjunto me pareció llamativo por completo, así que decidí comprarlo – comentó Obito un poco avergonzado.

\- Para mí, me parece perfecto, Obito – le miraba Mavis con una sonrisa deseosa, aunque se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle - ¿Y por qué andan tomados de las manos? – preguntó, como quien no queriendo la cosa. Rin se sonrojó levemente, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras que Obito sonreía un poco rojo. Natsu, Karen y Ellen se quedaron tan sorprendidos que sus caras quedaron como en la imagen del "El grito", Juvia sonreía por sus _sensei,_ mientras que Mavis miraba un poco triste esto, pero respetaría, ya que los dos _shinobi_ tenían un pasado juntos y, tal vez, querrían vivir el presente tranquilamente. Rin observó esto, decidiendo que tendría que hablar con la rubia en otro momento, de mujer a mujer.

\- Creo que es hora de decirles – el Uchiha suspiró y miró a los presentes. Rin asintió – Hace menos de una semana, en el pueblo cercano, tuvimos una pequeña cita. Allí le confesé mis sentimientos, como se debe, a Rin, algo que no pude hacer en el [Mundo Shinobi] – soltó la bomba el azabache.

\- ¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... – gritaron todos, ahuyentando a las aves de los alrededores.

\- No es para tanto, chicos. El cariño que sentía por Obito, poco a poco, se transformó en amor – les dijo la castaña – Aunque yo ya sabía que él me amaba, por Kakashi, pero bueno – trató de olvidar un poco el pasado – Decidimos darnos una oportunidad, por lo que, ahora, soy oficialmente la novia de Obito Uchiha y futura señora Uchiha en el [Mundo Mágico]: Rin Uchiha, un placer – se presentó nuevamente con una sonrisa destellante.

\- ¡Ya te estás tomando por casada, Rin! – le inquirió la pequeña rubia.

\- Eso será pronto, Mavis-san – le respondió – Pero, por ahora, continuemos con el entrenamiento – le brindó una mirada amable, aunque la rubia pudo deducir de esta que tendrían de mucho que hablar cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Obito suspiró un poco cansado.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Momentary Peace – Fairy Tail OST 05)**

\- Muy bien, empezaremos con la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento, desde ahora, ya de manera seria. Lo que hicimos durante menos de una semana, por cierto, bastante intensiva, fue aprender los _Jutsus_ **(Técnicas)** básicos de la academia en la que estábamos Rin y yo. Aprendieron lo que es el chakra, su funcionamiento y despertar, los conceptos de técnicas relacionadas con este, como el _Taijutsu_ **(Técnicas de Cuerpo a Cuerpo),** _Genjutsu_ **(Técnicas Ilusorias)** , _Ninjutsu_ **(Técnicas Elementales)** , _Kenjutsu_ **(Técnicas de Espada),** _Fuinjutsu_ **(Técnicas de Sellado)** _, Iryoninjutsu_ **(Técnicas Médicas)** y _Senjutsu_ **(Técnicas Sabias)** , además de tres Jutsus básicos, como lo son el _Bunshin_ **(Clonación)** , el _Henge_ **(Transformación)** y el _Kawarimi_ **(Sustitución)** , además de conocimientos relativamente básicos de historia, literatura, matemáticas, medicina, biología, ingeniería, guerra y cultura general – cabe decir que el peli salmón quería vomitar, ya que nunca espero aprender tales conocimientos en tan solo menos de una semana, mientras que las chicas le miraban con una gota en la cien, aunque bueno, los clones sí que ayudaban para esta ardua labor.

\- Por otro lado, hoy día vamos a practicar por completo el cuerpo. En el caso de los que entrenaremos el chakra, este es un requisito indispensable, ya que, mientras más fuerte sea el cuerpo, el chakra fluirá con más naturalidad – les dijo Rin – En el caso de Juvia-chan, será para incrementar su resistencia en combates prolongados, además de potenciar su físico, por lo que todo será realmente producente – comentó.

\- Por lo que tengo entendido, Natsu ha aprendido recientemente el uso del _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ **(Técnica de Clones de Sombra)** _-_ habló el Uchiha – Será mejor que todos lo aprendan, incluso Juvia, si te es posible, trata de generar con tu magia de agua un mecanismo similar al funcionamiento de los _Kage Bunshin –_ la peliazul asintió.

\- Si les decimos que aprendan rápidamente ese _Jutsu_ es por qué con él serán más fuertes en muy poco tiempo – Rin hizo una pausa – Por ejemplo, Naruto, gracias a ese _Jutsu_ , pudo mejorar abismalmente su rendimiento en muy poco tiempo y crear una técnica propia de clase S, ya que esta la experiencia que los clones tengan en su existencia, es transferida al usuario original: sea desde aprendizaje, labores cotidianas y mundanas, hasta el mismo cansancio, todo ellos, menos la muerte y heridas de gravedad, obviamente – todos ellos se quedaron sorprendidos porque era una técnica realmente útil.

\- Muy bien, ahora, empezaremos con lo verdaderamente serio – dicho esto, sacó un pergamino, mientras realizaba una liberación de sello, liberando una nube de polvo. Para la sorpresa de los jóvenes, se veía un viejo baúl, del cual, el Uchiha sacó cinco chalecos negros, un poco viejos y desgastados – Quiero que se lo coloquen - les ordenó serio. Natsu, Karen, Ellen, Mavis y Juvia fueron hacia las ropas y trataron de colocárselos. La verdad, esos chalecos pesaban bastante.

 _\- ¡Estas cosas pesan 50 kilos o más!_ – Natsu trataba de colocarse en pie, ya que, con los sellos de gravedad, la situación era distinta.

 _\- No puedo creer que se pueda entrenar con esto puesto –_ el esfuerzo realizado por Ellen era el más notorio.

 _\- Juvia siente desfallecer su cuerpo –_ se quejaba internamente la maga.

 _\- Esto va a hacer que mi cuerpo duela horrores –_ fueron las palabras que Mavis se decía a sí misma.

 _\- No es fácil respirar con esto encima -_ Karen se notaba más tranquila que su "hermana".

\- Bien, creo que ya es hora de que empiecen. Primero, empezaremos con el acondicionamiento del cuerpo. Se preguntarán el porqué de esto. Verán, el lugar donde se acumula el chakra, y de donde hay una mayor distribución, proviene del estómago. Esto también aplica al momento de acumular magia, ya que esta parte del sitio principal donde se acumula la magia del [Ethernano], por lo que hacer sus estómagos más resistentes de lo normal les ayudará bastante para poder moldearlos, distribuirlos eficientemente y trabajarlos rápidamente en situaciones de alta intensidad. Además, el acondicionamiento físico sirve para alcanzar velocidades increíbles sin la necesidad de usar el chakra o magia, el cual solo le logra con un lindo y hermoso sufrimiento que es muy divertido de observar, más no de sentir – fue allí que Obito esbozó una sonrisa digna de Madara. Los cinco tuvieron escalofríos.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Obito-sensei? – preguntó la peliazul Lightbringer, completamente expectante.

 _\- Creo que llegó el momento de decirles –_ pensó el Uchiha – No crean que les estoy poniendo a hacer algo que no está comprobado completamente - hizo una pausa - Cuando era un niño, mi sueño era el de ser Hokage – a estas alturas, los cinco discípulos ya sabían del pasado de Obito y de Rin, quienes decidieron confiar en ellos en cosas más personales, como el sueño del Uchiha – Por eso, me puse a entrenar bajo condiciones, a veces, insoportables para las personas que no poseen la fuerza de voluntad. Les enseño por que confió en que me superen algún día – la solemnidad de las palabras de Obito llegó a sus alumnos.

\- _Sensei_ – susurraron los muchachos, conmovidos, mientras que Mavis le miraba, por completo admirada.

\- ¡Quiten sus caras de niños tontos y mimados! ¡Quiero verlos en el piso haciendo doscientas lagartijas, ahora! – y dicho esto, empezó el sufrimiento, que digo, entrenamiento.

Temerosos, los jóvenes se pusieron boca abajo para realizar sus ejercicios, pero, con el chaleco puesto, les resultó difícil. Con marcado esfuerzo, realizaron las repeticiones. La primera en caer fue Ellen; después, Karen; y, por último, Natsu. Los tres hicieron 59, 68 y 86 lagartijas, respectivamente.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó decepcionado.

\- ¡Es difícil hacerlo con estas cosas! – le gritó muy exasperado el [Dragon Slayer].

\- ¡Rin! – llamó a la castaña, mientras que este se colocaba un último chaleco, el cual estaba en el viejo baúl. Este pesaba alrededor de 200 kilos. La Nohara se puso al costado del Uchiha para sentarse encima de él, mientras este se colocaba boca abajo y realizaba el mismo ejercicio que ellos, solo que con la kunoichi sentada en su espalda y a una mayor velocidad y potencia- ¡Este chaleco pesa alrededor de 200 kilos, Rin pesa alrededor de 60 kilos!

\- ¡Eso es mentira!- chillaron cómicamente el peli salmón, las peliazules, la pelirroja y la rubia al comprobar que, ni entre los cinco, podían cargar el chaleco.

 _\- ¿Cómo puede moverse a esa velocidad, con eso, la armadura que tiene y Rin-sensei encima? –_ la mirada atónita de la Marvelous se acrecentaba con cada minuto, mientras su respeto a su Sensei aumentaba cada vez más.

 _\- Esto es imposible –_ Karen estaba tan asombrada como Ellen, mientras su admiración por Obito crecía minuto a minuto.

 _\- ¿Acaso Juvia está soñando?_ – se preguntaba la maga peliazul

 _\- Obito Uchiha, cada vez me sorprendes más…_. _Y me interesas más –_ esto último lo dijo con un sonrojo, olvidándose por completo que el Uchiha ya tenían novia, y una muy linda.

\- Impresionante – susurró Natsu llamando la atención de todos los presentes - ¡Esto es genial!... ¡No me quedaré atrás! – el chico estaba motivado.

Al instante, el Dragneel volvió a recostarse en el suelo y reiniciar sus ejercicios. Las chicas lo emularon tras su momento de desconcierto. Obito sonrió satisfecho, para volver a hacer los mismos ejercicios que ellos, solo que con Rin encima, quien realizaba escrituras en unos pergaminos de sellado.

Ese entrenamiento siguió por, prácticamente, todo el día, incluso no comieron muy bien que digamos, ya que Obito les exigió a todos por igual a terminar las 200 lagartijas, no importaba si uno se quedaba, todos tenían que terminar 200 juntos. Si alguien se tardaba menos de cinco segundos en seguir, la cuenta se reanudaba para todos igual. Acabaron recién cuando el sol se puso en el alba.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Y ese fue, durante dos semanas, el entrenamiento se basó en eso: el acondicionamiento físico de los cuerpos de cada uno de ellos, además de que la condición para los siguientes entrenamientos era que se mantuvieran con el chaleco de entrenamientos, incluso a la hora de desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Esto se basó en la segunda semana de entrenamientos. Cabe decir que el grupo de alumnos, en especial Mavis, maldecía a Obito cada momento por tener que llevar un chaleco tan pesado. Rin, cada vez que observaba que estos daban lo mejor de sí en cada sesión, los curaba por completo, regenerando sus células hasta dejarlos como nuevos. También, entre noches, las tres chicas que tenían el chakra le pidieron el truco para aprender rápidamente el _Kage Bunshin,_ consiguiéndolo satisfactoriamente: Natsu podía hacer unos 15 clones sólidos; Karen unos 8 clones, al igual que Ellen; y Mavis, unos 6 clones. Juvia, por otro lado, al saber del funcionamiento correcto, se dispuso a entrenar entre noches, bajo la asesoría de Mavis en el tema. Según tenía entendido, no había nadie en Ishgar que tenga Magia de Clonación innata, por lo que se dispuso a crearla ella misma, a partir de su elemento y su sangre. Con esfuerzo en las noches de esa semana, logró tener los principios. La última noche de esa semana, el domingo, frente a Natsu, Mavis, Karen y Ellen, la joven maga acumuló rápidamente una cantidad regular de [Ethernano] en su cuerpo, el cual se le hacía un poco más fácil que antes, debido al entrenamiento intensivo. De allí, su círculo mágico hizo acto de presencia encima de ella. Abrió los ojos de a pocos, para luego dar un paso al costado, el cual lo hizo con un poco de dificultad. Tras unos angustiosos segundos, la peliazul de larga cabellera vio a su costado, para sorprenderse, al igual que los demás, que había un ser igual que ella, como uno de los _Kage Bunshin_.

\- Ohhh… - el resto aplaudió por los resultados del entrenamiento de la maga.

\- Tal parece lo que Obito-sensei y Rin-sensei nos enseñan resultó en Juvia – comentó la maga peliazul, rascándose la nuca, apenada y feliz.

\- ¡En eso tienes mucha razón, Juvia-chan! – le dijo Karen.

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas tu técnica? – preguntó Ellen.

\- ¡Si, Si! ¡Pruébala, Juvia! – le animó Mavis – Obito está viendo las estrellas con Rin, en el patio ¿Por qué no vas a asustarlos? – esto lo sugirió con malicia.

\- Creo que Juvia hará caso a la Primera – susurró la peliazul con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Kodoku na Junrei – Fate Stay Night Animation Original Soundtrack)**

 _ **Afuera, con Obito y Rin.**_

El Uchiha y la Nohara, futura señora Uchiha, estaban mirando el cielo estrellado, un hermoso espectáculo para sus ojos. Rin apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros del azabache, quien estaba tranquilo. Ambos estaban preocupados por la situación en que estaban. Según tenía entendido, se estaban reportando algunos movimientos de gremios oscuros por ciudades y pueblos en Fiore e Iceberg. En el primero, él sabía perfectamente que los gremios legales podrían encargarse de la situación, aunque estaba la cuestión del [Fairy Heart]. En cambio, en el segundo, se había enterado de que los gremios legales estaban por completo escasos y los recursos nacionales destinados a la defensa se estaban agotando con rapidez, dejando, no solo desprotegidos a los civiles, sino que, también, matando de pobreza y hambruna a todos ellos, además de que, para variar, los magos estaban emigrando hacia otros países, dejando abandonados a su suerte al país.

Esperarían un poco más para contar de la situación de Iceberg a los demás, al menos hasta que terminen con el entrenamiento de las invocaciones, algo necesario en el campo de batalla, además de que tenían que prepararlos mentalmente para el asesinato, ya que un _shinobi_ era eso: un asesino preparado para lo que sea, regido bajo su propio _Nindo_ **(Camino Ninja)** o su pragmatismo de ver las cosas.

Sentían que cosas peores se vendrían a futuro y necesitarían todo el apoyo posible. Fue allí que decidieron romper un poco el hielo.

\- Obito ¿No crees que nos hemos sobreexcedido con el entrenamiento? – preguntó la Nohara mientras observaban las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena. Por otro lado, el clon de Juvia miraba a los dos, esperando la oportunidad para hacer la travesura que Mavis le había propuesto. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo escuchados por cierta maga de agua.

\- No lo creo, los chicos ya están en el camino de ser muy bien capacitados. Por ahora, debemos de pasar a la siguiente fase: _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ – la castaña asintió.

\- Tienes razón, aunque eso hay que dejarlo para la semana que viene. Ya han aprendido el _Kage Bunshin_ y Juvia-chan, con la ayuda de Mavis-san, ya ha creado su propia magia de clonación – Obito sonrió por eso.

\- ¡¿No es así, Juvia?! – le dijo en voz alta. Cabe decir que el clon se asustó y desapareció en vapor de agua.

 _ **Regresando con los demás.**_

Cabe decir que Juvia estaba asustada, ya que le habían detectado. Natsu y las demás le miraron, como pidiéndole una explicación.

\- Esta nueva magia de Juvia puede acumular la experiencia, así como el _Kage Bunshin_ de ustedes – comentó.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron.

Si – afirmó – Juvia pudo escuchar que estaríamos en una semana más de entrenamiento y que de allí pasaríamos a una siguiente etapa: _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ **(Técnicas de Invocación)** – les dijo.

\- ¡Felicidades, Juvia/Juvia-san/Juvia-chan! ¡Tú nueva magia es en verdad como el _Kage Bunshin!_ – todos se fundieron en un abrazo grupal. La maga se sentía feliz en ese pequeño grupo de personas. A pesar de que ya tenía a los del gremio, el haber seguido a Natsu en su travesía fue lo mejor que le ocurrió en la vida, tras tener la decepción amorosa con Gray. Agradecía bastante a todos ellos, en especial.

\- Juvia les agradece, de verdad – les devolvió el gesto, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Y pudiste sorprender a Obito y Rin? – preguntó la pequeña rubia.

\- Juvia no pudo – comentó – Se dieron cuenta de que los espiaba – respondió.

\- Oh, ya veo… una pena – susurró serena.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas llamar a tu técnica, Juvia-san? – preguntó Karen.

\- Juvia aún no piensa en eso – le dijo con sonrisa apenada.

\- Sería demasiado genial que sea un ser de agua, Juvia – le animó Natsu.

\- ¿O tal vez un ser mitológico de los libros de la biblioteca, Juvia-chan? – le secundó Ellen. Cabe decir que la peliazul estaba bastante acaparada por las sugerencias para su nueva técnica, aunque necesitaba desarrollarla aún más, ya que ese recién era un primer paso, si bien es cierto que ya podía aumentar su ritmo de entrenamiento y no quedarse atrás de los demás.

\- Juvia necesita pensar un poco más sobre eso, por lo que irá un momento a la laguna para meditarlo – se levantó y se disculpó con todos. El grupo observó como ella se retiraba del lugar.

\- ¿Es seguro dejarla sola? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Yo creo que sí. Unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad es bueno para cualquiera – le respondió Mavis.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir? – preguntó Karen. Los demás asintieron.

\- Ahora que me acuerdo – comentó Natsu.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Natsu-kun? – preguntó Ellen.

\- El cumpleaños de Juvia se acerca – esto encendió las alarmas en el grupo – Si no me equivoco, es un 14 de marzo – Mavis asintió.

\- Falta menos de 2 semanas para que llegue – esta vez fue el turno de Karen.

\- Un jueves sino me equivoco – dijo Ellen, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

\- Hay que decirles en secreto a _Shisho_ y a Rin-sensei sobre esto. Debemos de organizarle a lo grande – habló animado el peli salmón.

\- ¡Sí! – alzaron sus puños, con convicción. Consideraban que Juvia debía tener el mejor cumpleaños y lo harían. Obito y Rin, mientras tanto, no necesitaron que se enteraran, ya que lo escucharon todo. Ellos también tenían que hacer algo por la joven maga de agua. Se lo merecía después de todo lo que había pasado.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Nostalgic Scene – Fairy Tail OST 06 Disc. 02)**

 _ **Media hora después. Con Juvia en la laguna.**_

La peliazul estaba meditando por completo, mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua, sentada en la orilla. No llovía como antes, debido a que su corazón estaba siendo curado de a pocos, a través de la amistad que Natsu, Karen, Ellen, Mavis, Obito y Rin le daban, ya que era por completo. Tras enterarse que Gray estaba saliendo con otra chica y no haberle dado oportunidad alguna de ser correspondida, su corazón y alma se rompieron por completo, ya que ella siempre había amado a Gray, un amor que le trajo más sufrimiento que satisfacciones, un amor que la maltrató por completo, anteponiendo su integridad moral por sobre todo, pero ya era hora de que empezara a quererse a sí misma. Tras todo este tiempo de estar con los chicos y entrenar intensivamente, se había dado cuenta de que Gray era más un obstáculo que un progreso en su vida, ya que no le permitía mejorar como persona y como maga, por lo que había decidido algo muy importante en su vida.

\- Gracias a las enseñanzas de Obito-sensei y Rin-sensei, además de la amistad que Natsu-san, Karen-san y Ellen-san, y el apoyo de Mavis-san, Juvia se enamorará de la persona que miré como Juvia es ella - se hizo una promesa – Gray-sama…. – se corrigió - No, Gray-san ha decidido hacer su vida con una chica de buen corazón, por lo que no siento ningún rencor hacia Gray-san y su pareja actual – lo dijo mientras una ligera lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha. Ella se limpió, para luego sonreír – Si Juvia quiere progresar, debe enterrar el recuerdo de Gray-san y el amor que una vez sintió por él, deseándole la mayor de las felicidades y un futuro próspero – lo habló con convicción – Hoy nace una nueva Juvia, una Juvia que siempre enfrentará el destino con determinación y el futuro, con una sonrisa – esto último lo dijo con una leve expresión de satisfacción.

Tras decir estas palabras, se levantó de allí y se dispuso a regresar para descansar, ya que mañana tendría que entrenar como siempre.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, algo la distrajo. El reflejo de un objeto metálico a lo lejos, flotando en medio de la laguna.

\- ¿Un candelabro? – se preguntó. Con su magia de agua, creó un látigo y recogió el objeto. Tras tenerlo, lo observó muy bien. Tenía los detalles de un candelabro de una iglesia, aunque una iglesia barroca a la vista, con detalles rojos y azules, además de algunas rejillas en forma de lanzas rojas. En la base había una inscripción. Juvia lo leyó – "Uno de aquellos dotados con tácticas de golpe y fuga, así como con armas de distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo, tales como jabalinas y lanzas" – De allí, sostuvo muy bien, para ver que había detrás, tal vez alguna pista o algo por el estilo. Fue allí que había una especie de cantico medio extraño – Aquí dice que, además de que debo usar mi magia o alguna fuente de poder que sea de mi característica, debo poner un pequeño hilo de mi cabello, aunque más parece un relicario – susurró intrigada.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Unlimited Blade Works – Fate Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] Original Soundtrack I)**

La maga estaba a punto de tirarlo sin importancia alguna, sin siquiera verle el valor a ese objeto, pero, tras recordar las enseñanzas de Obito y de Rin con respecto a que, cualquier cosa, por más mínima que fuera, tenía un valor y propósito en el mundo. Esta anterior razón era sumada a la curiosidad, una curiosidad que estaba presente en todo pensamiento humano, la curiosidad que puede hacer cambiar el destino de uno, para bien o para mal, pero todo esto, a fin de cuentas, curiosidad.

\- Juvia piensa que no pierde nada intentando – comentó mientras tomaba el relicario, calmadamente.

Respiró un poco y con la mirada muy seria, puso un hilo de su cabello en el relicario y, de allí, acumuló su magia. Su círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella. Empezó a recitar.

\- "Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia" "Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación" "Permite que mi poder dominante sea el que pague el tributo" – habló en voz alta.

Para la sorpresa de la peliazul, el círculo mágico bajo ella brillaba con más intensidad de lo normal, incluso las letras en el relicario, conforme se iban recitando, brillaban cada vez más, alternando armoniosamente entre el color rojo carmesí y el azul intenso.

El [Ethernano] alrededor estaba acumulándose a grandes cantidades y a ritmos nunca antes vistos, haciendo que el viento alrededor a ella empezara a girar en pequeños tajos elípticos de aire. Sus cabellos iban en ritmo del viento.

\- "Permite que levante un muro contra el viento que está por caer" "Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren" "Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al reino desde la corona rote" "Permite que sea declarado ahora: Tu carne está bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrará bajo mi poder" "¡Ríndete ante mi llamado!" – invocó a modo de oración, con una determinación nunca antes vista.

Fue allí que muchas lanzas rojas rodearon el círculo mágico en perfecta armonía, empelando la tierra, además del viento que empezaba a hacerse más fuerte alrededor de ella, incluso el agua alrededor de la laguna ya estaba viajando en ondas armoniosas por toda la superficie acuática. Esto no amedrentó a Juvia, quien siguió con el recital.

Ella empezó a sentir su poder mágico aumentar de manera calmada y amigable, sintiéndose reconfortada. Un aura luminosa de color azul la rodeó, radiante y hermosa, dándole seguridad y confort.

\- "Responde, si estás dispuesto a seguir a obedecer esta voluntad y esta verdad" "Un juramento eterno será realizado aquí" - exclamó.

Su cuerpo empezó a levitar, preocupándola, pero ella siguió. La seguridad que el [Ethernano] le brindaba, además de las enseñanzas que había aprendido, a no rendirse jamás, la impulsaban a seguir en esta labor.

Mavis, quien ya había sentido el incremento de poder mágico cercano, despertó a todos los habitantes de la casa. Con prisa salieron, para darse con la sorpresa de ver a Juvia allí, levitando y por completo concentrada. Natsu quería intervenir para ayudar a su amiga, pero Obito le detuvo, hasta al menos ver el desenlace de este evento inesperado.

La maga peliazul se dio cuenta de ellos, por lo que giró a observarlos. Obito y Rin se dieron cuenta de que era la misma Juvia de siempre, pero algo había cambiado en ella, al menos un poco: determinación. Ambos _sensei_ le asintieron para que siguiera. La maga les miró, como diciéndoles que proseguirá.

\- "Yo obtendré todas las virtudes del cielo, yo tendré dominio sobre los males del infierno" "Yo lucharé contra el destino que se impuso al mundo desde su creación, sirviéndome por una última vez, una última oportunidad en la cual tendrás que dejar tu lugar de descanso estacionario para venir por última vez y que, por fin, tu alma noble encuentre el descanso eterno" "Ambos lucharemos juntos, combatiendo lealmente y honorablemente" "¡Ven a mí, mi [Servant]: Lancer!" – gritó al cielo, por completo decidida.

Una columna rojiazul de poder mágico se alzó a modo de pilar, alrededor de la maga de agua, brillando tan intensamente que incluso no permitía ver algo. Todos los demás se taparon los rostros y trataban de aferrarse a algo, ya que el viento era muy fuerte, esperando a que concluyera.

Tras terminar, un nuevo resplandor azul se notó por los alrededores, haciendo que Juvia se cubra los ojos con el antebrazo libre. Después de esto, empezó a caer, ya que había levitado una gran altura. Ella estaba a punto de gritar, y los demás estaban a punto de ayudarla, pero antes de eso, incluso de que caiga, unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron. Los demás vieron, con sorpresa, quien había ayudado a la joven.

Tal vez sea el destino o un capricho divino, pero fue allí que lo vio, a aquella persona que daría un giro a su vida por completo, a aquella persona que, tal vez, sea su destinado: piel bronceada, cabellos azules cortos estilizados con pequeños mechones curvos adelante y una trenza en la parte posterior que terminaba en una cola de melena azul, unos ojos castaños rojizos que la hipnotizaron por completo, un traje azul completo con detalles plomos desde el cuello hasta los pies, hombreras y calzado metálico muy ligero de color acero plomo, y su siempre infaltable lanza roja: la famosa [Gáe Bolg], la lanza de la herida mortal. Cabe decir que el hombre de la lanza, con aparentes 23 años de edad, miró a la joven, de unos 17 años, con 18 a punto de ser cumplidos, con una sonrisa muy amigable, como él solo sabía hacerlo. Esto le provocó un ligero sonrojo a la maga de agua.

\- ¡Yo! – le saludó amablemente – [Servant], Lancer, Cu Chulainn, he respondido a tu invocación – cabe decir que la peliazul estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, debido a que no pensaba, ni se le ocurría en su pobre mente que, tras recitar el relicario, alguien vendría. Cabe decir que el hombre de la lanza observó la cara de confusión de quien sería su invocadora, aunque él veía que era muy bonita – Bueno, entonces hay que tratar de divertirnos y llevarnos bien, [Master] – finalizó con una sonrisa.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **Ending 01: Usubeni – Lacco Tower (TV. Version) (Ending 03 Dragon Ball Super) (** Las letras en normal son la letra en Romaji **;** _las letras en cursiva, traducción al español,_ **y las letras en negrita, los sucesos** **)**

 **(Podemos ver la espalda de Natsu, quien mira hacia un horizonte claro. En eso, los pétalos rosas revolotean alrededor. En ese instante, el panorama se amplía. A los costados del joven, se encontraban dos chicas: una peliazul y otra pelirroja, una a su derecha y la otra a la izquierda, respectivamente. Así le seguían Obito, Rin, Juvia y Mavis)**

Sayonara anata

 _Adiós mis amadas_

 **(La mitad de la escena cambia a un recuadro, donde se muestra el pasado de Natsu: exactamente una donde Natsu estaba caminando con Erza, tranquilamente. Él le miraba con un sentimiento de romance)**

Usubeni no sora no shita

 _Bajo este claro cielo rosa_

 **(Ahora, esa mitad de escena cambia a una donde muestra el primer encuentro entre Natsu y Lucy, en Hargeon. Aunque pareciera lo contrario, Natsu tuvo un flechazo a primera vista)**

Watashi wa migi anata wa hidari ni

 _Giraré a la derecha y tú lo harás a la izquierda_

 **(Esta cambia inmediatamente a una donde podemos observar como Natsu y Lisanna interactúan como grandes amigos, a la vez que cuidaban de Happy. El [Dragon Slayer] se sentía especial junto a ella por lo que hacían)**

"Daisuki yo anata wo wasurenai"

 _"Te amo y nunca te olvidaré"_

 **(De allí, se muestra como Natsu y Mirajane están ayudándose con respecto a algunas compras para el gremio, sonrientes, aunque era el peli salmón quien miraba añorante a la albina)**

Kotoba wa dekiru mae ni kokoro de shinjau kedo

 _Quisiera decirlo... pero esas palabras se desvanecen antes de que pueda recordarlas_

 **(Ahora, vemos la vista panorámica del gremio de Fairy Tail, con Makarov afuera y sonriente. A sus costados, estaban Gajeel, Sting y Rogue)**

 **(La media escena desaparece por completo, dejando una vista de los primeros que se mencionó. Sus cabellos se mecían con la suave brisa, al igual que los pétalos rosas)**

Futari o fusagu hanabira no ame

 _Una lluvia de pétalos divide nuestro camino_

 **(Podemos observar el rostro de Natsu, por completo sereno, en perfil. Los pétalos siguen danzando armoniosos. Fue en ese momento que voltea a su espalda, para ver a un grupo de personas, sus nuevos amigos)**

Hirari narihibiku merodii

 _Son como una suave melodía_

 **(Una rubia de mirada rojo naranja con pupila negra rasgada, traje de maid y cuernos; una niña de cabello blanco lavanda, ojos azules, vestido blanco lavanda, calzados rosa; una rubia, cuyos mechones de cabello terminaban en tonalidad celeste, ojos gorro azul, vestimentas cortas y cuernos; y, finalmente, un hombre de cabello azulado corto estilizado con traje azul de cuerpo entero, ojos marrones rojizos y armado de una lanza roja. Cada uno sonreía a su manera)**

Semete anata ga kakureru kurai

 _Espero que oculten todo_

 **(Natsu y los demás que estaban de espaldas voltean, sonriéndoles cada uno a su manera. El peli salmón alzó el pulgar, con determinación)**

Usubeni somare somare

 _Con un profundo y claro color rosa_

 **(Podemos ver que los pétales rosas viajan hacia el cielo. Al final, Natsu y su grupo actual, con sus nuevos amigos, aparecen en un fondo, todos juntos, cada uno a su manera de ser)**

Sayonara somare somare

 _Tan profundo como este adiós._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno, muchas gracias mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Si han llegado hasta aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado de corazón, así como yo lo disfrute para ustedes.

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Redención y Salvación". Como se habrán dado cuenta, este es muy diferente a lo que pasó anteriormente en la anterior edición. Primero que nada, aquí está más explicado el rescate del grupo a Karen y Ellen, además de que hay algunas cosas que se mantuvieron, como las conversaciones con Sasuke y Hinata; el entrenamiento y algunos detalles más. Por otro lado, vemos los cambios resaltantes, más que todo en los enfoques dirigidos a los personajes: Juvia es un buen ejemplo, incluso algunos se habrán dado cuenta que le di bastante énfasis a las emociones de la maga y su desarrollo en la magia, pero lo más importante, es el relicario que encontró, sin saber que contenía a una persona es especial.

Ahora bien, agregué los elementos de los juegos de Fate (Fate Stay Night, UBW, HF, Hollow Ataraxia, Extra CCC, Grand Order, etc.). No se preocupen, que en los capítulos venideros habrá la respectiva explicación en la trama, de cómo acabaron en el mundo de Fairy Tail.

Algunos se preguntarán ¿Cómo carajo se me ocurrió poner a Juvia con Cu Chulainn (Lancer)?... Bueno, solo puedo decir que me fume de la buena en mis parciales y este es el resultado 😊, además de que Fate es uno de mis juegos/anime/mangas favoritos (Qué, no me juzguen).

Como adelanto, les diré que este grupo, y solo este grupo, tendrán [Servants], dos [Servants] para ser exactos, pero Natsu tendrá ocho [Servants] en el camino: dos en Ishgar, dos en Asdrúbal, dos en Tiberíades y dos en Hispania (Para los que no sepan, los nombres de los otros continentes son inventados por mí. Serían como homólogos actuales Europa, Asia (Tiberíades), Africa (Asdrúbal) y América (Hispania)). Es su deber adivinar qué [Servants] tendrá cada personaje actual, aunque algunos se preguntan si solo son siete [Servants], el octavo [Servant lo pondré abajito… 😊

Esta es la lista oficial de Master y Servants que habrá en Ishgar (En cada capítulo, tras finalizar, actualizaré esta ficha):

 **\- Natsu Dragneel:**

\- Saber: ¿?

\- Ruler: ¿?

 **\- Karen Lightbringer:**

\- Caster: ¿?

\- Archer: ¿?

 **\- Ellen Marvelous:**

\- Assassin: ¿?

\- Rider: ¿?

 **\- Juvia Loxar:**

\- Lancer: Cu Chulainn

\- Archer: ¿?

 **\- Obito Uchiha:**

\- Caster: ¿?

\- Rider: ¿?

 **\- Rin Nohara:**

\- Archer: ¿?

\- Lancer: ¿?

 **\- Mavis Vermilion:**

\- Berserker: ¿?

\- Caster: ¿?

Ahora bien, pasemos a lo más importante. Habrá algunos cambios con respecto a la edición anterior, algo que esclarecerá cada capítulo de la mejor manera, como una especie de rellenar los huecos argumentales que me he saltado. Si hay alguno que me salto, me lo avisa por reviews y ya veo cómo hacerlo 😃

Por si las dudas, las vestimentas que Obito y Rin usan son los siguientes:

\- Obito Uchiha: Vestimenta igual a la de Arash de Fate Grand Order (Stage 02)

\- Rin Nohara: Vestimenta igual a la de Ryougi Shiki (Assassin) de Fate Grand Order (Stage 1 – 3)

Ahora, pasemos a los favoritos, seguidores y reviews…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se la creyeron we \ :v /

* * *

 _ **Omake 01**_

 _ **Interacciones Parte 01**_

Después de que Natsu aprendiera, por primera vez, a realizar el _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ , empezó a realizar muchas más labores y entrenamientos, por recomendación de Kurama, aunque siempre dejaba un par de clones con Karen y Ellen, ya que Rin le enseñaba a Mavis como hacer la técnica.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Paradise – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

Ahora, que era de noche, el resto se fue a dormir, menos un peli salmón y una pelirroja. Ambos estaban parados en la laguna, bajo el cielo estrellado, ejercitando su control de chakra y practicando la mencionada técnica. Todo, obviamente, con el chaleco de entrenamiento.

\- Ne, Natsu-kun – le habló la chica, haciendo un pequeño alto a sus entrenamientos - ¿Cómo se realizaba la técnica? – preguntó con una gotita en la cien.

 _\- Ellen-chan es un poco olvidadiza_ – pensó el [Dragon Slayer] con una sonrisa un poco extraña – Bueno, según me dijo Kurama, tienes que dividir tu chakra en un pedazo o más, este a tu conveniencia, e imaginarlo que este o estos toman tu forma. De allí haces una cruz y listo… eso creo – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

\- Oh, entiendo – le dijo muy animada.

Fue allí que se concentró un poco en sí misma, cerró los ojos, suspiró un poco y dividió en algunas partes su chakra, para luego imaginar, tal como le dijo Natsu, y realizar el cruce de sellos.

 _\- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ **(Técnica de Clones de Sombra)** _–_ Ellen, tras decir estas palabras, pudo observar que tres clones solidos aparecieron alrededor de ella, alegrándose mucho por el logro. Esto la hacía la primera de las chicas con chakra en haber realizado con éxito esta técnica.

\- Felicidades, Ellen-chan – le dijo Natsu, mientras palmeaba amigablemente el hombro de la pelirroja. Ella se alegró bastante, pero sus clones también querían cariñito. Se notaban los celos y el aura negra que las rodeaba.

\- ¡No acapares a Natsu-kun, jefa! – le gritaron, lanzándose hacia ellos, sin medir las consecuencias.

\- ¡Pero qué les pasaaaaaaaaaaaa…!... – gritaron cómicamente sobresaltados, para luego - *glu* glu* glu* - y sí, ambos fueron completamente ahogados por las celosas clones de Ellen, y eso sumándole al peso del chaleco, el cual les impedía moverse libremente en el agua.

 _ **Momentos después**_

Natsu estaba llevando a Ellen en el hombro, ambos respirando agitadamente, debido a que fueron ahogados una distancia regular.

\- Creo que primero debemos controlar tu temperamento, Ellen-chan – le dijo el peli salmón.

\- Lo siento – susurró apenada, con un aura depresiva.

 _ **Mientras que con Kurama**_

El Bijuu tenía una pizarra, de quien sabe sacó, anotando con plumones acrílicos los nombres de muchas chicas.

 _ **\- A este paso, Natsu va a ser un rompe corazones sin siquiera saberlo, aunque como dicen por allí, mientras más, mejor –**_ se dijo a sí mismo el poderoso ser de chakra – _**Por lo que ahora, veremos quienes liderarán la lista… Veamos… están, en primer lugar, la mocosa transmigrante de Indra, Karen, mientras que, en segundo lugar, la transmigrante de Hamura-jiji, Ellen, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que faltan más por llegar –**_ susurró – _**Bueno, mientras que el den cariño, no le veo el problema, aunque deberé de darle mi chakra para que no quede seco peor que desierto, eso sin contar con su resistencia por ser hijo de un dragón –**_ lo decía en un tono muy serio.

Mejor dejemos al tonto e irascible Bijuu con sus divagaciones, además de que esto es realmente spoiler.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _ **Omake 2**_

 _ **Interacciones Parte 02**_

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Morning – Naruto OST 01)**

Una mañana, antes de que Ellen aprendiera el _Kage Bunshin,_ Natsu se había levantado temprano, incluso antes de que sea la hora del desayuno. Cuando se dio cuenta, nadie se había levantado, pero un olor delicioso estaba llegando de la cocina.

\- Comida – susurró babeante.

Con el afán de servirse un delicioso plato que Rin prepararía, fue hacia el lugar. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que una peliazul de corta cabellera estaba preparando la comida: se trataba de Karen.

\- ¿Karen-chan? – preguntó el Dragneel.

La joven se asustó un poco, pero recuperó la compostura casi por acto reflejo, y sonrió al joven peli salmón.

\- Buenos días, Natsu-san – le brindó una cálida sonrisa. El joven le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Sabías cocinar, Karen-chan? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto, Rin-sensei me está enseñando en las noches todo acerca de cocina – respondió alegre.

\- ¿Puedo probar tu cocina? – preguntó.

\- Claro – dicho esto, ella le sirvió un poco del estofado mañanero al [Dragon Slayer]. Una vez que puso un bocado de comida en su paladar, Natsu tuvo brillos alrededor de los ojos.

\- ¡Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida! – lo dijo con un coro de ángeles rodeándole.

\- Me alegra saberlo, Natsu-san – se puso contenta - ¿Entonces, comerías todo lo que te preparara a futuro? – lo dijo con duda.

\- Por supuesto. Llegarás a ser una gran esposa algún día – esto fue como un baldazo de agua caliente para la chica, poniéndola por extremo roja, mucho más que el cabello de su hermana.

\- Gra… Gracias, Natsu-san – respondió apenada, mientras tartamudeaba.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Go, go Naruto – Naruto OST 01)**

Mientras tanto, Kurama se moría de la risa, ya que nunca esperó que una transmigrante de Indra, si, damas, caballeros y niños, una transmigrante de Indra, se comportara tan, pero tan a una Hyuga que conoció en su anterior camarada de batallas, experta en materia de acoso hasta el hartazgo. Solo faltaba que sea una acosadora compulsiva en potencia.

En ese momento, Juvia se despertó repentinamente de su cama, como si la hubieran invocado por medio de un rito satánico o algo por el estilo.

\- Creo que alguien está hablando mal de Juvia – susurró la maga peliazul con un poco de furia y la ceja temblándole a montones. Ella lo sabía, alguien estaba blasfemando en contra de ella.

Por otro lado, dentro de los sueños de Ellen, cierta Hyuga que todos conocemos estaba con una vena en la cien, aunque con una sonrisa "amistosa", mirando a la pobre pelirroja.

\- Kurama-san tendrá un castigo bastante severo cuando nos encontremos en el [Limbo] – lo dijo tétricamente la del _Byakugan._

Ellen se despertó aterrada por completo, mientras respiraba cómicamente de manera muy agitada.

\- Hinata-san sí que da miedo en los sueños – un escalofrió general recorrió su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en Fiore, Magnolia, exactamente el gremio de Fairy Tail, una albina de larga cabellera sentía su orgullo ser demolido de manera categórica, ya que sentía que una principiante le había ganado en una de sus especialidades.

\- Por qué siento que uno de mis comensales favoritos mandó al tacho mi sazón – se dijo a sí misma la Strauss, rodeada de un aura depresiva, a la vez que hacía círculos con su dedo.

Una mañana muy poco común para la chica [Demonio] de Fairy Tail, cabe resaltar.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _ **Omake 3**_

 _ **Propuesta un poco ¿avezada?**_

Después de que los demás se enteraran de que Obito y Rin eran novios, además de que Rin estaba muy propensa a aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio, Mavis estaba un poco disgustada y triste. En el poco tiempo, el Uchiha ya se había ganado gran parte de sus sentimientos, corazón y mente de la rubia, olvidando de a pocos el daño que Zeref le había hecho a la maga.

Meditabunda por completo, la rubia estaba pensando detenidamente sobre sus sentimientos ¿valdría la pena pelear por alguien que ya está comprometido? Pensó la rubia. Además, ese alguien era como una figura materna para los demás, en especial Karen, Ellen y Juvia. Sencillamente, no podía hacerlo.

Rin, quien también había despertado por completo, para hacer el desayuno, vio a Mavis pensativa en uno de los sofás de estar.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas, Mavis-san? ¿Acaso planeando de cómo quitarme el novio? – preguntó a espaldas de ella.

Cabe decir que la rubia soltó como resorte y se empotró en el techo. Esto generó un gotón enorme en la castaña.

Después de liberarla, ambas se pusieron a hablar, como buenas amigas que son, hasta que llegaron a un tema en común.

\- Y dígame, Mavis-san ¿Ya va siendo hora que se dé cuenta que se enamoró de Obito, no lo cree? – preguntó. La rubia estaba muy roja y en silencio, mirando el piso, con sus brazos cruzados – Como dicen, el silencio otorga, la sonrisa confirma y la mirada habla, Mavis-san – hizo una pausa, mientras miraba a la pequeña maga - ¿Acaso no cree que me he dado cuenta cada vez que Obito viste su traje de entrenamiento o cuando sonríe por algún cumplido, Mavis-san? – siguió con sus preguntas.

La rubia ya no lo podía negar más, mientras que humo salía de su cabeza. Con una mirada en blanco, empezó a gritar.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Gamanshite Kudasai – Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Original Soundtrack)**

\- ¡Así es… me enamoré de Obito y cuál es el problema, Rin! ¡Además, no es como que él…! – iba a seguir con su monologo, pero la castaña le tapó la boca.

\- No hable en voz alta. Los demás pueden escuchar y Obito está descansando. No quiero que su sueño sea interrumpido – le comentó. Mavis se calmó – Como ya te sinceraste, quiero hacerte la siguiente propuesta… - lo dijo un poco sonrojada, pero serena a la vez – Quiero que Obito tenga su harem – y de allí, la mente de Mavis se desconectó con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Kha? – un disco rayado sonó en su mente.

\- Si, y no es broma – le dijo seria la castaña – Obito, así como Natsu-chan, tiene el efecto Naruto – le comentó.

\- ¿El efecto Naruto? – preguntó aun roja.

\- Atraer a todas las chicas extranjeras y bonitas, cayendo perdidamente enamoradas por la forma de ser del personaje en cuestión. Por lo que tengo entendido por Kakashi cuando hablamos en el [Limbo] una pequeña temporada, Naruto atraía a muchas extranjeras por su manera de ser. Obito es como Naruto, y Natsu-chan sigue el mismo camino – comentó – No sé cómo será con Natsu-chan, pero Karen-chan y Ellen-chan muestran signos de estar enamoradas de él, incluso en el camino de estos ocho años puede encontrar a muchas más, quien sabe – dijo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! – reaccionó graciosamente sonrojada. Esto era mucho para su pobre cerebro ya frito.

\- Como te digo, Obito tiene la cualidad de enamorar sin que se dé cuenta, por lo que te digo que sería justo que tenga un harem. Yo, como su novia y la primera, solo toleraré a 12 como máximo. Si decides unirte, bienvenida seas – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mavis no sabía que responder. Esta sí que era una propuesta un poco extraña, pero algo con lo que realmente podía llegar a alcanzar para ser feliz completamente. Estos ocho años no iban a ser por gusto, sino que también encontraría el amor al lado del Uchiha y, quien sabe, tener niños a futuro. La sola idea de esto la puso aún más roja que el cabello de Ellen.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta? – preguntó Rin.

Cabe decir que Mavis suspiró, aún roja, pero decidida. Abrió los ojos, mirando de frente a Rin.

\- De acuerdo, Rin-chan. Acepto tu propuesta y gracias por dejarme ser parte de esta familia – sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, Mavis-san. Ya verás que pasaremos noches inolvidables con Obito – se formó una leve sonrisa pervertida en la cara de la castaña, mientras la rubia sí que babeaba con lujuria.

Mientras tanto, Obito se levantó inhóspitamente de su cama, mirando para todos lados. Un escalofrió general recorrió su cuerpo.

\- No sé por qué siento que me he metido solito en un abismo sin fondo – comentó con miedo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Fin de los Omake**_

* * *

 _ **Vamos con la siguiente sección seria**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Sección: Respondiendo a los reviews y demás (Versión Animada: todos los personajes, absolutamente todos en la presente sección, aparecen en versión chibi de April Fools de Fate Grand Order)**_

Podemos ver un pequeño escenario iluminado con muchos de los personajes de los animes de Naruto, Fairy Tail y las sagas de Fate, todos mirando al palco teatral, donde el telón decía "Respondiendo reviews y demás by DarkTemplar28"

Las luces se encienden y el telón sube.

\- ¡Qué tal! ¡Qué tal, querido público! – entra como si nada un Natsu con un micrófono mágico, mientras todos entran en vítores. Justo en eso, Obito, Juvia y Mavis entran, junto a un [Lancer] con su camisa hawaiana, pantalones negros y calzado oscuro – Bienvenidos a su sección favorita del programa: ¡Respondiendo a los reviews y afines! – sonrió como el solo saber hacerlo. Cabe decir que muchas del público femenino estaban suspirando por el [Dragon Slayer de Fuego]

\- Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, el autor creo esta sección para agradecer a los que dan favoritos, follows y seguidores, además de responder una que otra pregunta, que los lectores dejan en sus reviews, sean estas indecentes o no, a los personajes que aparecen en el capítulo – fue el turno de Mavis, quien, junto a los otro cuatro.

\- Juvia piensa que es una buena sección, además de que siempre esta sección estará después de los Omake – comentó la peliazul.

\- El chico se está tomando las molestias de hacer esto. Sí que le gusta escribir – comentó [Lancer] con desdén – Los personajes que apareceremos en esta sección rotarán de acuerdo al capítulo – dijo en tono informativo.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Itan Shinmon Kai – Baka to Test no Shoukanjuu Original Soundtrack)**

Por otro lado, podemos ver a Obito un poco molesto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Obito-sensei? – preguntó Juvia.

\- ¡Autor de pacotilla, como se te ocurre hacer de mi Rin una pervertida de closet! – gritó furioso mientras su _Sharingan_ giraba violentamente.

\- Esta encabronado – susurró [Lancer] con pena ajena.

\- Si, lo está - siguieron los demás con sendos gotones en sus cienes.

\- Estamos de acuerdo - murmuró el público al unísono, incluso el mismo Kakashi, quien trataba de no reirse por la desgracia de su compañero de equipo. El Uchiha se puso furioso.

\- ¡Qué no estoy encabronado! – y dicho esto, lanzó varios _Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu_ **(Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)** a quemarropa. La explosión se sintió por todo el lugar. Después de que el humo se despejara, cabe resaltar que todos estaban ilesos, a excepción de….

\- ¿Soy solo yo…? ¡O estoy ardiendo en llamas! – gritó el pobre peliazul de la lanza roja muy adolorido y achicharrado, cómicamente, para después caer al piso como saco de papas, sin moverse.

\- ¡[Lancer-kun]! – Juvia usó su agua para apagar las llamas, pero ya era demasiado tarde _._

\- ¡[Lancer] murió! – gritaron con terror y sorpresa Natsu, Obito y Mavis.

\- ¡No son humanos! – les increpó la maga de agua graciosamente. Scáthach, como espectadora, se llevaba una mano a la cara, a modo de facepalm. Moría de vergüenza ajena.

 **(Fin del OST)**

El público empezaba a reír de esto, mientras que Kurama, junto a Naruto al costado, estaban comiendo sus palomitas de maíz y con lentes negros puestos, disfrutaban del espectáculo.

\- Esto es mejor que pagar los eventos por televisión – comentó el rubio.

 _ **\- Es verdad –**_ y ambos chocaron puños, con una risa sarcástica en sus rostros.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Oretachi wa F Class – Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Original Soundtrack)**

En eso, fue que Natsu carraspeó la garganta, llamando la atención de los demás.

\- Bueno, mientras dejamos a _Shisho_ y a [Lancer] en sus asuntos, respondamos – dijo, mientras daba pase a Mavis.

\- Muchas gracias a Dark Flamearon, EmalfD, mateo – brito2, Braian Alan Dragneel y CodeBlack243 por los favoritos – comentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- En nombre del autor, Juvia hace mención en los follows a Dark Flamearon, EmalfD, mateo – brito2, Braian Alan Dragneel y CodeBlack243. Muchas gracias – se inclinó con una sonrisa, mientras tenía a [Lancer] entre sus brazos.

\- Ahora bien, responderemos los reviews, mientras _Shisho_ sigue lanzando bolas sabrosas de fuego – comentó Natsu, mientras se limpiaba las babas – En primer lugar, tenemos a DarkSoldier41. Muchas gracias por el review. Creo que en eso estamos muy de acuerdo. Al autor le encanta llegar sin avisar, aunque tienes mucha razón: Rin-sensei da mucho miedo – cabe decir que muchos espectadores alternaban entre Rin Nohara y Rin Tohsaka. Los que les conocían asentían – Y pobre de mi hijo, lo que le espera – comentó con pena ajena.

\- ¡Te escuché, cabrón! – gritó Happy a lo lejos. Todos tenían una gotita en la cien en general, incluso [Lancer] muerto.

\- Jeje, dejando de lado eso, ahora la Primera tendrá un cuerpo y eso es bueno para todos. Espero que ya no estés triste y que tu equipo gane, aunque como dicen: ¡Que chingue su madre el Ame…! – y fue callado por Mavis y un golpe digno de los dioses. Al público se le incrementó el gotón, menos a uno.

\- ¡Eso, dale con la silla! – seguía gritando Happy eufórico.

 _\- Al parecer, no le gustó que le hayan dejado con Laxus y Minerva –_ pensó todo el gremio y los demás conocidos.

\- Recuerda, Natsu-chan. Nada de groserías en público – comentó la rubia. Natsu se recompuso.

\- De acuerdo… Bueno, como te decía, que gane el mejor. Y no mates al autor, que realmente se esfuerza. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 😊

\- El segundo es UltronFatalis – comentó Mavis – Muchas gracias por tu review. Gracias por decir que te gustó mi integración al grupo. Me alagas – se sonrojó levemente – Ahora bien, el autor tomará en cuenta tus sugerencias, ya que averiguó algunas cosas respecto a lo que dijiste… 😊. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y esperamos tu review.

\- El tercero es Konohasharingan – fue el turno de Juvia – Juvia agradece su review – se inclinó agradecida – Juvia y el autor agradecemos su opinión acerca del giro argumental, además el autor respondió a su pregunta hace un tiempo por mensaje privado y, como se dio cuenta en este capítulo, apareció otro personaje de otro anime, siendo que ese fanfic será un multi crossover. Juvia se despide y esperamos verlo en el siguiente capítulo – comentó cálidamente la joven maga.

\- Es mi turno – habló Natsu – Cuarto, tenemos a Rafael – Dragneel…. Muchas gracias por tu review. Veo que eres un tocayo de apellido. Eso me agrada bastante, incluso también veo que disfrutaste de la paliza que Happy tuvo a manos de las chicas – comentó gracioso.

\- ¡Voy a matarlos, cabrones! – Happy seguía gritando a lo lejos, llorando cómicamente por su desgracia, mientras que Laxus y Minerva ponían sus manos sobre los hombros del gato, sonriéndole inocentemente. Happy se murió del miedo. Los demás estaban rezando a los dioses por el alma de Happy, incluso había algunos que estaban haciendo una hoguera para quemar al gato y que vaya por el camino del Hades.

\- Y sobre lo de la paliza de Wendy hacia las que me hicieron caer en la [Caída del Dragón], no te quiero spoilear, pero será algo para el recuerdo – le dijo bajito. Cabe decir que Wendy escuchó esto por sus sentidos agudos. Empezó a reír maniacamente, mientras entraba en primera etapa de [Dragon Force] y con una mirada que prometía sangre. Los que estaban a su alrededor se alejaban de a pocos de la maga [Dragon Slayer] – Eso sería todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- El quinto es Baraka108 – fue el turno de Mavis – Muchas gracias por el review. Ya te has dado cuenta. El cambio se siente, se siente… XD…. Y de verdad, mis pequeñas hadas son tontas ¿Cómo no pueden creer que haya otro mundo, la verdad? – lo dijo a modo de regaño, mientras que los de Fairy Tail silbaban desentendidos en los asientos – Y eso sí, el Rey Thoma sí que es un loquillo por querer comprometer a Natsu-chan con su hija, la princesa Hisui – fue allí que casi arde Troya, ya que muchas mujeres de allí, en especial muchas [Servants] femeninas, miraban con ojos asesinos a la peliverde, mientras alistaban sus [Noble Phantasm]. Por otro lado, las magas estaban en el mismo estado que las [Servants], alistando sus poderes para liquidar a la princesa. Hisui estaba rezándole a todas las deidades existentes y por haber para salir viva de allí – Es verdad, Laxus-chan salió ganado con Minerva-chan – fue allí que todo el público dejo de prestar atención a la casi masacre de la princesa y se giró a ver a la pareja, por completo sonrojada – Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 😊

\- Bueno, el sexto era Obito no Kamui – habló Juvia – Juvia le da muchas gracias por el review. Es verdad que cambió mucho, y es verdad, Juvia piensa que fue bastante entretenida la despedida y como quedaron Lucy-san, Erza-san, Mirajane-san y Lisanna-san – cabe decir que, en el público, ellas estaban siendo atravesadas por muchas estacas invisibles, que tenían forma de una palabra: _Aho_ **(Idiota)** – Y Mavis-san sí que siente amor por Obito-sensei – comentó feliz la maga, mientras atendía a [Lancer], bueno, a lo que quedaba de él – Y es verdad que los sensei son muy poderosos. Algún día quiero ser cómo ellos – cabe decir que los miembros del gremio le miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas - Juvia se despide en nombre del autor. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – se despidió gentilmente.

\- El séptimo es – comentó Natsu – Mateo – Brito2. Muchas gracias por tu review 😊 Ahora ya viste el estado en que están las chicas que no me traicionaron, podría decirse así, aunque no lo considero traición, sino que tal vez no se dieron cuenta que estaba enamorado de ellas, por lo que no debe de haber rencor alguno. Somos humanos y debemos perdonar – dijo con una sonrisa marca Dragneel. Cabe decir que el público femenino, más que todo las que le habían echado un ojo, estaban sonrojada a mas no poder, cada una a su manera, por cómo era Natsu de compasivo – Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- El último y octavo review es de Braian Alan Dragneel – fue Mavis la que habló – Muchas gracias por tu review. Gracias por tu comprensión y felicitación por el capítulo, aunque el autor no puede hacerlo una vez por semana, porque tiene una vida universitaria que atender y si hoy actualizó es por qué acabó con su último examen el día de hoy en la mañana, por lo que te pido que lo comprendas 😊. Por otro lado, respondiendo a tu pregunta, los Bijuu, a excepción de Kurama, quien ya está dentro de Natsu-chan, no estarán dentro de Natsu-chan, Karen-chan o Ellen-chan, pero serán grandes aliados en su momento. Algunos pueden ser que tengan Jinchuuriki, pero eso, según me dijo el autor, está en evaluación. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente… 😊

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Por ahora, eso sería todo y esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo… - dijo Natsu, pero luego podemos ver a un Obito más calmado – _Shisho,_ de las palabras de despedida – comentó.

\- ¿Decías algo, Natsu? – susurró el Uchiha a modo de pregunta, pero luego se sorprendió tras recordar - ¡Es verdad! Debo decir el siguiente capítulo – hizo una pausa, para luego reír, como él solo sabe hacerlo, algo que hizo a varias mujeres sonreír y sonrojarse – El siguiente capítulo de "Redención y Salvación" será: " **Capítulo 003: Invocaciones, la formación de los [Fallen Raiders], el [Fairy Heart] y partida para Iceberg"** – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Y dicho esto, nos vemos a todos! ¡Gracias por su sintonía y no olviden dejar sus reviews! – les dijo Natsu con alegría. Los presentadores se despiden, incluso Juvia mueve la mano de un [Lancer] muerto, a modo de despedida.

 **(Aquí coloquen el OST Yes -Roundabout / Short version for Memes)**

\- ¡Y que baje el telón! – dicho esto, las luces se apagan y todo cae en la penumbra, hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_


	4. Capítulo 003: Invocaciones y Misiones

**FUERZA A TODOS LOS QUE VIVEN EN MÉXICO. RECUERDE LO GRANDE QUE ES EL PUEBLO MEXICANO Y SALDRÁN ADELANTE. MIS MEJORES VIBRAS HACIA TODOS USTEDES. RECUERDEN, TAMBIÉN, LOS QUE VIVEN EN LA ZONA SUR DE ESTADOS UNIDOS, LAS ISLAS DEL CARIBE, LAS ZONAS CENTRO-SUR Y EN EL GOLFO DE MEXICO QUE DEBEN EVACUAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE ANTE EL PODER DEVASTADOR DEL HURACAN "IRMA". TENGAN SIEMPRE SUS MOCHILAS DE EMERGENCIAS EN RIESGOS DE DESASTRES, PARA QUE TENGAN ALGO PARA SOBRELLEVAR ESTA MALA SITUACIÓN QUE ESTAN PASANDO. LES DESEO LO MEJOR POSIBLE Y QUE SALGAN ADELANTE.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ni Fairy Tail, así como los otros animes que uso me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima y sus distintos creadores, respectivamente. Los otros elementos que usaré en los siguientes capítulos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras. Los OST que usaré les pertenecen a sus autores, editores, compositores y demás allegados. Yo uso todo lo anterior mencionado sin fines de lucro y de solo sano entretenimiento.**

 **Leer notas del autor al final del texto, por favor. He introducido algunos OC's (Personajes Originales) de mi creación, por ello, es recomendable leer las notas del autor al final para entenderlo… =)**

 **Disculpen si hay partes del texto mal hechos, errores ortográficos, discordancia entre párrafos o nombres que no van acorde a las series. Lo he hecho lo más rápido y mejor posible. Si ven alguna falla, me lo hacen saber por los reviews.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A "SUNE FANSUB" POR DARME AUTORIZACIÓN DE USAR GRAN PARTE DE SU TRADUCCIÓN PARA EL ENDING. SEAN BUENOS Y SUSCRIBANSE A ESE CANAL. HACE MUY BUENOS FANSUB DE VARIOS ENDINGS Y OPENINGS DE ANIME. PONDRÉ EL LINK EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK.**

 **Dejen review, por favor…. =)**

* * *

 **Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

 _\- Pensamientos de las personas, además de Jutsus. Lectura de documentos, eventos del futuro, comunicación entre personas vía productos mágicos, dígase [Lacrima] o Teléfonos, y otros afines -_

 **\- Conversación entre monstruos, dragones, Bijuu y otros relacionados. Además, traducción de los Jutsus, técnicas mágicas y otros afines -**

 _ **\- Pensamientos de monstruos, dragones, Bijuu y otros relacionados –**_

\- [Técnicas Mágicas, Estatus sociales, rangos de poder y afines]

* * *

 **Redención y Salvación**

 **Capítulo 003: Invocaciones, la formación de los [Fallen Raiders], el [Fairy Heart] y la partida hacia Iceberg**

* * *

 _\- Veo que eres muy estricta, que te riges en la caballerosidad y el honor_

 _\- Ese fue mi camino cuando estaba en vida ¿Existe algún problema con ello?_

 _\- No hay ninguno. Es más, me agrada_

 _\- Ya veo..._

 _\- Por eso, dejaré que te muevas con libertad, por ese honor que tienes_

 _\- Entonces, yo, en este instante, por tus convicciones y determinación férreas, las cuales he visto en el transcurso de estos días, reiteraré lo que prometí la primera vez que te ví en la invocación que hiciste: ¡Mi espada estará a tu lado y tu destino, de ahora en adelante, será el mio, [Master]!_

 **Natsu Dragneel, en el futuro, conversando con una [Servant] en el país de Joya en Ishgar**

* * *

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: I'm in control – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure O.S.T. Battle Tendency [Musik])**

Tras esta peculiar aparición, el resto del grupo se puso en guardia rápidamente, incluso Obito había mutado su mirada a la del _Mangekyou Sharingan_ sin pensarlo, mientras Rin tenía dragones de hielo danzando a su alrededor. Por si las dudas, Natsu hacia unos cuantos _Kage Bunshin_ , al igual que Karen y Ellen. Mavis, por otro lado, estaba preparando una de las magias más características del gremio de Fairy Tail: el [Fairy Glitter] **(Brillo de las Hadas).**

[Lancer], al ver el peligro inminente, dio un vistoso salto en el aire y posó en tierra, con Juvia aún en brazos e hizo que pisara tierra, con delicadeza.

\- Descuide, [Master]. Seguro que esos sujetos están tras usted y pidió ayuda a mi relicario – le habló con una sonrisa un poco confianzuda. Juvia seguía sin habla, aunque esa sonrisa leve en sus labios. No sabía, pero le transmitía seguridad. Por otro lado, Cu Chulainn había malinterpretado todo por completo – Acabaré con ellos en un santiamén, ya verá – dicho esto, dio giros a su lanza alrededor de él y se puso en posición para la batalla.

Todos los demás, por otra parte, se estaban preparando para un inminente choque. No sabían los poderes de su enemigo, por lo que tenían que ir con cautela.

Sin embargo, Obito se puso frente a ellos, analizando la situación por completo, aunque Natsu quería ir a recuperar a su amiga, por lo que estaba a punto de correr hacia el hombre de la lanza roja. El Uchiha se interpuso.

\- ¡Natsu, no vayas aún! ¡Recuerda todo lo que te hemos enseñado! – le reprendió. El peli salmón solo desvió la mirada.

Obito, al ver a su alumno ya no cegado por el descuido, miró al [Servant], con seriedad y precaución.

\- Dime ¿Quién eres y para que has venido? No ves que tienes bajo tu resguardo a mi alumna – le dijo muy serio. [Lancer] se sorprendió por esto, pero no bajó la guardia.

\- Yo solo protejo a mi [Master], que está asustada de ustedes. Es una _Ojou-chan_ **(Señorita)** muy bonita y no permitiré que le toquen un solo pelo de sus hermosos cabellos – sí, en definitiva, el peliazul estaba empecinado a protegerla, además de que prácticamente no había cambiado: siempre mandando cumplidos a las mujeres. Cabe decir que Juvia se sonrojó un poco más por el simple halago.

\- Disculpa – le habló la maga peliazul, llamando la atención de todos, pero más del [Servant] – Juvia debe ir con sus sensei y amigos – le dijo. Cu Chulainn se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿No son enemigos, [Master]? – preguntó un poco incrédulo.

\- No soy [Master], soy Juvia – le corrigió.

\- ¿Juvia? ¿Cómo la lluvia? – siguió con su monólogo de preguntar. Obito y los demás bajaron la guardia, sabiendo que ya había pasado lo peor.

\- No, no es como la lluvia, es Juvia, con "J", pero se pronuncia como lluvia – lo dijo un poco insegura.

\- Es un bonito nombre, [Master] Juvia – le habló con una sonrisa.

\- Solo Juvia, por favor – le corrigió una vez más.

\- Entendido – respondió – Entonces ¿Ellos no son enemigos? – preguntó. La peliazul asintió – De acuerdo, fue mi error – y fue allí que un pequeño látigo de agua chocó con la cabeza del lancero - ¡Pero qué diablos! – observó a todos lados para ver quién era el que le había golpeado, para darse la sorpresa que era su propia [Master] quien lo estaba golpeando con [Magia de Agua]… ¿Un momento? ¿Acaso su [Master] era alguien tan fuerte como para usar la magia en forma de agua? Sabía que los dioses o seres de alto calibre podían manejar los elementos de la naturaleza como si nada, pero que una humana lo hiciera, sí que era algo de elogios – Vaya, no solo bonita, sino también fuerte. Eres de mi tipo – le coqueteó descaradamente, pero eso le valió un golpe más - ¡Y eso a que se debe! – se quejó cómicamente.

\- Primero que nada, discúlpate con los sensei y amigos de Juvia por querer atacarlos. Además de eso, Juvia no aceptará adulaciones – le dijo seria. Al parecer, Juvia estaba sacando un poco de carácter, por lo que era mejor no provocarla. Cu Chulainn solo asintió con desgano.

\- Bueno, creo que salgo perdiendo en esta primera impresión hacia mi [Master] – comentó, para luego voltear a ver a los demás – Mis disculpas hacia ustedes por el comportamiento que tuve hace un momento – lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Obito carraspeó la garganta, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Reitero mi pregunta ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? Se supone que las técnicas de sellado que pusimos Rin y yo son de alta clase, por lo que inmediatamente sabríamos de invasores hacia nuestro pequeño espacio – comentó - ¿Y qué es eso de [Master] o [Servant]? Realmente no lo entendemos – preguntó.

\- Entonces me presentaré nuevamente. Soy un [Servant] de clase [Lancer], un espíritu heroico que proviene de la [Mitología Celta], Cu Chulainn. Un placer – se presentó. No era necesario ocultar su nombre, ya que, desde un principio, cuando apareció, le había dicho a Juvia su nombre verdadero, además de que todo el grupo escuchó aquello.

\- ¿Mitología Celta? – preguntó Natsu - ¿Con que se come eso? – lo dijo inseguro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con espíritu heroico? – preguntó.

\- Cu Chulainn es un nombre un poco raro – susurraron Rin, Karen y Ellen.

\- Ese nombre ni siquiera lo reconozco, y eso que soy la de mayor antigüedad aquí – habló Mavis.

Cabe decir que la sorpresa de [Lancer] era palpable. Nadie allí lo reconoció, incluso cuando volteó a ver a Juvia, esta le brindaba una cara de interrogación. Verdaderamente, nadie lo conocía. Fue allí que recordó un evento que tenía que ver mucho con él y otros igual a su clase.

\- Creo que ya entiendo la situación – comentó el peliazul, rascándose la nuca – Maldición, esto es más complicado de lo que parece – se dijo a sí mismo - ¿Podríamos entrar un rato a esa casa y con gusto les digo todo lo que sé? – los demás escucharon calmadamente la proposición. [Lancer] solo se rió – Vamos, vamos, no les haré nada malo, en primer lugar. Como no son enemigos de mi [Master], además de que no siento algo de malicia en ustedes, veo conveniente explicarles – contestó amigablemente.

\- Que no soy [Master], soy Juvia – le corrigió la peliazul con una vena en la cien.

\- Eso también lo explicaré, por lo que ¿Podemos hablar calmadamente? – pidió. Obito bajó la guardia calmadamente, algo que todos se dieron cuenta rápidamente.

\- Muy bien – respondió – Pero, si lo que me nos vas a decir no es convincente, te haré sufrir la muerte más de cien veces – lo dijo mientras hacía que su _Mangekyou Sharingan_ girara violentamente. Cu Chulainn retrocedió brevemente un paso, un poco asustado de esa mirada carmesí. Era como ver la mirada severa de su maestra, incluso algo peor aún.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **Opening 01 – Rolling Star by Yui (Bleach Opening 05)** (Letras normales representa el desarrollo del opening y _letra en cursiva, la letra de la canción)_

 _Yume ni made mita you na sekai de_

Podemos ver la ciudad de Magnolia en sombras, pasando de un lugar a otro, hacia la oscuridad

 _Arasoi mo naki heiwa ni kurashitai_

Ahora, observamos un fondo negro con la imagen de la parte superior de un Natsu abatido, con los ojos cerrados. En primer plano, aparece Natsu, quien está envuelto en un aura roja, la cual le está haciendo sufrir mucho

Este desaparece en una nube de polvo, la cual desaparece y hay un fondo negro. Tras este, sale el título del fanfic: Redención y Salvación, en letras de fuegos rojos internos, bordeado por una capa negra intermedia y una azul externa.

 _Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo_

Observamos a Natsu, junto a dos chicas, una pelirroja y una peliazul de larga cabellera. Los tres estaban sentados en el comedor. Vestían ropas casuales.

 _Iitai koto wa iwanakucha_

Una chica rubia con cuernos y vestida de maid traía el desayuno. Justo en eso, se acercan unas personas más, en su mayoría, mujeres, quienes vestían ropas normales.

 _Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei_

Observamos que Obito estaba sentado en un restaurante, junto a Rin y Mavis, quienes estaban acompañadas de un moreno peliblanco de traje negro y garbantina roja, y un hombre musculoso de color negro, cabello largo y por completo salvaje, respectivamente, además de otras dos mujeres. El azabache estaba mirando por la ventana, con una sonrisa.

 _Ochikonda senaka ni bai bai bai_

Justo en eso, una mujer de cabellos rubios verdosos, suelto y cuyos mechones terminaban en color celeste, vestimenta corta, y muy generosos atributos pegaba la cabeza del Uchiha en estos, provocándole un sonrojo, además de la ira de Rin, Mavis y otras dos mujeres, la risa nerviosa del albino moreno y el grito del salvaje.

 _Kimi no FIGHTNG POSE misenai gao!_

La escena cambia a un terreno baldío, donde estaban Juvia junto a un hombre alto de traje entero color azul y una gran lanza roja. Un poco alejadas de ellos, una rubia de armadura plateado y espada dorada, además de una joven de armadura plateada, vestimenta azul oscura y lanza plateada, quienes miraban el horizonte. Rápidamente, la escena cambia a Obito, Rin y Mavis, los tres mirando a diversos puntos, seriamente, como esperando que sucediera algo.

 _Yume ni mate mita you na sekai wa_

Ahora observamos las calles de una determinada ciudad afuera de Fiore, en la noche, siendo amenazada por algo. Natsu levanta la cabeza, listo para la batalla, con sus nuevas técnicas

 _Arasoi mo naku heiwa no nichi jyou_

La escena cambia a la peliazul y a la pelirroja. Ambas van directo al combate desde otro punto

 _Demo gen jitsu wa hibi tô rabu de_

Ahora, observamos a unas cuantas mujeres, aliadas de Natsu y los demás, ir hacia la batalla. Las sombras y las criaturas se acrecentaban más

 _Tama ni kuyandari shiteryu_

Podemos ver a Juvia y al sujeto de la lanza roja, juntos, preparándose para la batalla

 _Sonna ROLLING DAYS!_

En el cielo, una dragona verde estaba lanzando rugidos de fuego contra el enemigo

Ahora, la escena cambia a un mundo monocromo, donde hay montañas. En lo alto de una de ellas, un Natsu oscuro estaba con una sonrisa maniaca, con una katana negra. El verdadero Natsu cargó contra el oscuro con un [Karyu no Hoko], pero este fue inefectivo. Trató de atacar con su espada, pero su rival fue más rápido e hiriéndolo.

 _Kitto uso nante sou kimi o motanai no_

Natsu cayó de rodillas y la katana que tenía estaba enterrada a un costado. El reflejo de esta mostraba a la mujer rubia de armadura plateada y espada dorada, observando la pelea, como viendo un entrenamiento. Ahora, la escena cambia a una chica peli turquesa, quien lloraba sangre por completo. Después, la escena cambia a un pelirroja de boina y ojos azules, quien miraba al vacío, si esperanza alguna _  
_ _All my loving sou janakya yatterannai_

Ahora, una persona de cabellera blanca, ropajes oscuros y mirada frívola se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda. La pelirroja pudo ver a siete de sus amigas, muertas en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre, como una visión del futuro. El albino sonrió con maldad. La ciudad se sumergió en la oscuridad total. Finalmente, podemos ver a una persona con pelos en pincho, con el cuerpo tonificado y marcada, además de un parche en uno de sus ojos, pidiendo a clamores una batalla digna. Alejadas de él, un grupo de tres chicas estaban siendo atacadas por un grupo de magos considerable. Estas dos últimas escenas, en fondos monocromos.

 _Yume ni made mita you na sweet love_

Ahora, observamos las playas rocosas que están cerca al mar que va hacia el sur de Ishgar. Estaban en pleno atardecer con el sol a punto de ponerse. Natsu estaba allí, parado, mientras su cabello y su bufanda ondeaban en el calmado viento

 _Koibitotachi wa kakuregao sagasu no_

Fue allí que las personas de su pasado, un pasado que lo iba a llevar a la muerte, aparecían como meros recuerdos.

 _Demo gen jitsu wa aenai hi ga_

Inmediatamente después, apareció la imagen de su alter ego, riéndole siniestramente

 _Tsuzukinagara mo shin jiteru no lonely days_

Inmediatamente, Natsu levantó la mirada, por completo determinado para todo. Justo en eso, pasamos a ver qué dos chicas, la peliazul y la pelirroja del principio del opening, le miraban con amor y cariño.

 _Ohhh, yeahhh… Tsumazuitatte way tô go yeah yay_

Ahora vemos como Natsu entra a la [Dragon Force] sin ningún esfuerzo. Un círculo mágico se formó debajo de él, para luego ser rodeado de una esfera carmesí y entrar a un mundo de inmenso dolor.

 _Dorodoroke rolling star_

Sin embargo, su poder y determinación es tan grande que creó un poderoso rugido, el cual era envuelto en llamas azules que salían de sus manos. Estos se fusionaron y viajaron directo hacia la Luna, la cual recién aparecía.

* * *

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Majutsushi – Fate Stay Night Animation Original Soundtrack)**

Esta, al ser una reunión de emergencia, estaban reunidos en la sala principal, observando al hombre que estaba allí. A decir verdad, le era un poco incómodo ser el centro de atención de los presentes, pero si quería que haya confianza, lo primero que tendría que hacer era decirles todo lo que sabía.

\- Primero, queremos saber todos tus datos completos, ¿ehhh, Cu Chulainn-chan? – le habló Rin con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- No me diga con el chan, o dígame [Lancer], para variar – el peliazul iba a continuar, pero la sonrisa amable y el aura de muerte que rodeaba a la Nohara hacía que se crispe un poco. Cabe decir que el aura de muerte le recordó mucho a su ex-amante, Aife.

\- ¿Creo que no entendiste, Chulainn-chan? – le preguntó con tono de ultratumba.

\- Bu… Bueno – lo dijo asustado.

\- Rin, deja de asustarlo – le dijo Obito – Lo mejor será que empieces – comentó.

\- Eso iba a hacer – comentó un poco aliviado. Respiró un poco y decidió empezar su relato – Para empezar ¿ustedes no saben nada sobre las diversas mitologías o algo parecido? – preguntó.

\- Por lo que Juvia sabe, nadie, ni siquiera en los registros de las grandes bibliotecas de Ishgar está registrado algo con mitología – comentó la que es la [Master] del lancero. Cu Chulainn se sorprendió del término.

\- ¿Ishgar? – preguntó.

\- Sí, Ishgar – respondió Mavis, mientras le mostraba un mapa del mencionado continente. El peliazul se quedó anonadado.

\- ¡Pero qué significa esto! – gritó sorprendido - ¡El mundo ha cambiado tanto después de esa catástrofe! – siguió. Obito y Rin miraron serios.

\- ¿Cuál catástrofe, podrías explicar? – preguntó Natsu. [Lancer] suspiró sereno, mientras se acomodaba y trataba de calmarse.

\- Es que el mapa de este continente, Ishgar, se parece mucho a Europa – susurró.

\- ¿Europa? – esta vez fue el turno de Karen y Ellen. Cada vez había más dudas.

\- Será mejor decirles todo desde el inicio, ya que fui uno de los pocos que se enteraron de los últimos días de todo el planeta – esto sí que dejó muy sorprendidos al resto.

Todos decidieron mantenerse en calma y en silencio, decididos a guardar esto como un secreto de alto rango.

\- Todo comenzó hace muchos años atrás, no sé si fueron centenares o milenios de años atrás, pero el mundo, como lo veo, era muy diferente. Había pocas personas en el mundo que dominaban la magia, propiamente dichas, con usuarios que poseían la pureza de la magia con sus [Circuitos Mágicos], mientras que otros eran conocidos como personas que sentían la magia y la captaban con el ambiente, también conocidos, por los religiosos, como humanos paganos, verdaderos demonios. El resto eran civiles normales – comentó – Había una organización que capacitaba y buscaba personas con potenciales de magos, los cuales eran unos pocos en todo el mundo, además de que la geografía mundial era por completo distinta a la que es ahora – hizo una pausa – Magos y científicos que buscaban, por igual, el progreso de la humanidad. Juntaron a los espíritus heroicos de todos los tiempos, pasado, presente y futuro, para ir en pos de esa empresa, sea cual sea la afiliación de estos – fue allí donde Juvia levantó la mano - ¿Qué pasa, [Master]? – aún no se acostumbraba por llamarla por su nombre.

\- Juvia escuchó mucho acerca de esos espíritus heroicos ¿Qué son? – preguntó.

\- Los espíritus heroicos son, como su nombre lo dicen, espíritus de personas o seres que realizaron actos que serían recordados por la humanidad, sea en tiempos antiguos o futuros, no tiene nada que ver con el espacio-tiempo. Usando magia de alto nivel, invocan seres purificados al nivel de leyendas y son formados para que sean los familiares más poderosos – comentó, tal y como le habían explicado con anterioridad – Por ejemplo, yo fui un héroe antiguo en una tierra que iba a ser conocida como Irlanda. Soy un semidiós, nacido de un dios celta y la hermana de un rey… - y así, empezó a contar la historia de su vida: desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Cabe decir que se quedaron sorprendidos por toda la información, dejándolos anonadados a los siete – Y así, tras todos mis actos, fui recordado en la mitología celta y pasé a ser un espíritu heroico – respondió.

\- ¿Así como tú, puede haber de otras mitologías? – preguntó Obito.

\- Exactamente, y no solo de otras mitologías, sino también de otros tiempos y lugares, siempre y cuando estén en la memoria de las personas – comentó – Ahora si ¿Puedo continuar? – los demás asintieron – Como venía diciendo, todo estaba en relativo "orden", incluso había varios magos que eran candidatos a ser [Master] de muchos de nosotros, hasta que pasó ese evento – habló sombríamente.

\- ¿Ese evento? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Cinco meteoros venían a colisionar con el planeta. No se pudo hacer nada ya que venían a grandes velocidades y eran enormes, del tamaño de la Luna – esto dejó anonadados al resto – En un intento desesperado, trataron de usar la magia que tenían, además del poder científico, pero no lograron hacer nada: solo quedaba la extinción total – hizo una pausa – Hasta que un gran mago, con la ayuda de su [Servant] de clase [Caster] crearon una gran cantidad de relicarios, como el mío, y guardaron los espíritus heroicos de cada uno de nosotros, incluso los espíritus heroicos malignos aprovecharon para meterse en varios y ser contenidos allí. Todo esto con la condición de que quien nos convocaría a futuro, lo haría por una última vez y que todos nosotros viviríamos como mortales, pero conservando nuestros poderes – hizo una pausa - Tras esto, el [Servant] se metió a uno de los relicarios por orden de su [Master] y este guardó todos los relicarios en una gran capsula contenedora, la cual era por completo indestructible ante cualquier situación. Prefirió guardarlo todo que salvarse a sí mismo, salvarnos – comentó con una sonrisa melancólica – Guardó la cápsula en algún punto del planeta, un lugar donde podría resistir por completo, hasta que llegó el momento del impacto quíntuple, matando casi toda forma de vida en el mundo. Desde allí, ya no sé qué pasó, hasta ahora, cuando mi actual [Master], Juvia, me convocó – finalizó.

Cabe decir que todos estaban mudos por completo. Esto era demasiado surrealista para creerlo, pero quienes eran ellos para dudar, si Obito y Rin venían de otro mundo, por lo que el impacto de meteoritos no era tan descabellado que digamos: era más realístico y acorde a la ciencia y la magia.

\- Bueno, no somos quienes, para dudar, ya que yo y Rin venimos de un mundo diferente a este – le dijo el Uchiha, dejando sorprendido al lancero.

\- Así como tú tienes tu historia, nosotros también la tenemos. Déjanos explicarte – intervino Rin.

Y así como Cu Chulainn explicó, los shinobi explicaron de la situación, desde el inicio hasta el fin, incluso con respecto a la profecía que habían hecho para este mundo. Cabe decir que el héroe de la [Mitología Celta] se quedó por completo anonadado. No sabía que podía pasar esa clase de situaciones. Apretó los puños, sabiendo que podría pasar: la completa destrucción del mundo, algo que él no quería, ya que estaría faltando el respeto a aquel que los salvó a todos de ese destino funesto.

Fue en eso que Kurama recordó algo que el [Rikudoo Sennin] le contó vagamente, mientras estaban en la Isla de la Tortuga, justo antes de ser sellado en esa esfera.

 **\- Natsu, quiero que intercambiemos lugares** – le dijo el Bijuu al peli salmón. Este solo asintió.

En eso, el ambiente se sintió pesado para Cu Chulainn. Dirigió su vista hacia el joven mago y se sintió bastante intimidado por la mirada sangrienta que tenía: era como si un demonio del más alto rango estaría en frente de él. Ni su maestra daba tanto miedo como lo daba esa mirada de una masa de odio.

 **\- Así que tú eres una de esas presencias que sintió Rikudoo-jiji cuando encontró esa cápsula rara hace mucho tiempo atrás** – le habló al lancero.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó muy serio, alistando su lanza para atravesar el corazón del chico.

 **\- Descuida, no soy tu enemigo** – hizo una pausa – **Si has prestado atención al relato del Uchiha y la Nohara, yo soy uno de esos seres de chakra puro: soy Kurama, el Bijuu de las nueve colas que está sellado en Natsu** – le dijo – **Hemos cambiado lugares para poder hablar** – comentó.

\- ¿Acaso Hagoromo-sama sabía algo de esto, Kurama-san? – preguntó Rin.

 **\- No exactamente, pero podría decirse que es una continuación a lo que este espíritu heroico relató** – dijo – **Como él dijo, muchos relicarios fueron guardados en esa capsula indestructible** – hizo una pausa – **Cuando Rikudoo-jiji vino a [Earth Land], justo después de entregar el chakra Yang en estado primitivo al mundo y llevarse a los que serían las doce invocaciones, encontró en un lugar remoto una capsula extraña, la cual estaba semidestruida. Con el poder que le quedaba, logró abrirla y examinó cada uno de los relicarios** – hizo otra pausa **– Para evitarse problemas futuros, esparció todos estos, alrededor del mundo, hace cientos de años atrás. Me dijo que puso a los más peligrosos en sitios que eran por completo inaccesibles y a cargo de algunas criaturas realmente poderosas. Además, por lo que tengo entendido, mis hermanos y hermanas saben de esto, por lo que, si llegan a despertar, irían directo a detenerlos** – puntualizó.

\- Entonces, es el destino que hizo que nos encontráramos aquí, y la mano de Hagoromo-sama – comentó Rin.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Cu Chulainn aplaudía la decisión de esa persona. El hombre que los dispersó era alguien muy importante para los shinobi allí presentes, además de que había guardado a muchos similares a él en diversas partes del mundo, además de mantener en recaudo a los espíritus malignos que habían entrado a varios relicarios.

Ahora con el mundo destruido y revitalizado, sin ser el que era antes, además de que la magia podía sentirse en el ambiente, algo que él consideraba ventajoso, porque así usaría sus poderes sin depender mucho de su [Master], podía rehacer una vida que él quisiera, pero también se debía a su [Master]. Sin su [Master], no habría regresado a la vida; sin ella, tal vez estaría en ese relicario hasta quien sabe qué tiempo, por lo que mantendría su lealtad hacia su [Master] y el propósito que quieran hacer.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: My Father – Boruto Naruto The Movie Original Soundtrack)**

\- Creo que, con esto, ya no nos queda duda alguna – comentó Mavis – Más bien, debemos presentarnos formalmente – dijo – Yo soy Mavis Vermilion, primera maestra de un gremio de magos: Fairy Tail. Antes estaba muerta, pero Obito me resucitó. Un placer, Cu Chulainn-chan – le saludó la pequeña rubia. Cabe decir que el peliazul tenía un tic en el ojo. Al parecer, tendría que acostumbrarse a que le llamen como cada uno quiere.

\- Yo soy Obito Uchiha y ella es Rin Nohara, mi novia. Ambos somos del [Mundo Shinobi]. Un gusto, Cu Chulainn – le saludó. La castaña le saludaba con la mano, amigablemente.

\- Creo que Kurama ya se presentó, por lo que me toca a mí. Soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo del [Rey Dragón de Fuego], Igneel. Soy un _Dragon Slayer de Fuego_. Espero que nos llevemos bien, Cu Chulainn – le habló Natsu, animadamente. El lancero se sorprendió de saber acerca de un asesino de dragones, y lo más sorprendente, que su padre haya sido un dragón.

\- Yo soy Karen Lightbringer. Un placer, Cu Chulainn-san – le saludaron Karen.

\- Ellen Marvelous. Ellen o Ellen-san, para los amigos y Ellen-chan para Natsu-kun. Un gusto, Cu Chulainn – fue la presentación de la pelirroja. [Lancer] debía aceptarlo, esas dos chicas eran bonitas, pero menores de edad.

\- Juvia Loxar se presenta. Como tu [Master], quiero decirte algo. Llevémonos bien, Cu-san – le sonrió la maga de agua – Y también, no llames a Juvia como [Master], sino por su nombre – le aconsejó.

\- De acuerdo, Juvia. Estaré encantado de ser [Servant] de una chica linda y de buen corazón – sonrió, para luego suspirar de alegría - Sí que soy afortunado, ya que la última vez me tocó un [Master] codicioso, sin honor u orgullo alguno – habló sonriente – Es verdad, me olvidaba. Juvia – la aludida le miró – Fíjate bien tu mano derecha – ella le hizo caso y observó unas marcas rojas, las cuales estaban divididas en tres partes, pero, en conjunto, tenían la forma de gotas de lluvia concéntricas de color rojo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Juvia? – preguntó sorprendida. Los demás estaban en el mismo estado de la maga.

\- Su nombre es el [Reiju] **(Sellos de Comando)** – comentó.

\- ¿[Reiju]? – preguntaron a coro.

\- Eso es el símbolo de voluntad de pelea y autoridad de un [Master] con su [Servant]. Puedes darme tres órdenes irrefutables con esos [Reiju], no importa si lo desee o no, aunque su eficacia se amplifica si el deseo es mutuo – explicó.

\- Juvia entiende – respondió la maga, mientras veía sus [Reiju] y luego a Cu Chulainn – Juvia dejará que Cu-san las decisiones que desee tomar y consultará siempre si está de acuerdo con lo que cree correcto – le habló con una sonrisa tímida. [Lancer] sonrió por tener buena suerte con una buena [Master]. Los demás solo miraban. Obito decidió romper el silencio.

\- Mientras estés con nosotros, tendrás un lugar para comer, descansar y hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea lo correcto. Te compraremos muchas cosas cuando sea necesario y tendrás un cuarto donde descansar. A cambio, necesitaremos tu ayuda para los años venideros, además de que tienes que respetar los horarios: la hora de levantarse son las 6:00 am y como máximo una hora de tiempo para tomar el desayuno. La hora de almuerzo serán a la 1:00 pm; y, por último, las cenas serán a las 8:00 pm. Después de eso, podrán entrenar a gusto – le dijo el Uchiha.

\- Como dice Obito-sensei, Cu-san, tendrás todo eso – le dijo Juvia – Juvia sabe que hay muchos males en el mundo que requieren ser exterminados por completo, males que impiden a los inocentes vivir intranquilos, por lo que te pido que me ayudes, nos ayudes ¿Estás de acuerdo? – le preguntó. [Lancer] no sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que una [Master] le pedía tan amablemente un favor, incluso no lo consideraba un siervo, sino una persona. Tras esto, ya se había hecho una promesa.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Way Home – Accel World OST feat Onoken)**

\- Por mi orgullo, juro que te ayudaré, mi [Master] – proclamó - Seré la lanza que derribe a los que atenten contra ti o contra las personas que van en contra de todos aquellos que tengamos como amigos leales en el futuro – Juvia sonrió por esto – ¡Mi [Gáe Bolg], así como mi vida, estarán listas para prestarte ayuda, Juvia! – se inclinó.

\- Juvia quiere que te pares, Cu-san – el peliazul se levantó – Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras – le sonrió – Estaré a tu cuidado – le dijo. [Lancer] sonrió.

\- Lo crucial es llevarnos bien entre todos y entrenar más, para volvernos más y más fuertes – habló Natsu.

\- Por lo que ahora, te tenemos una pequeña tarea, Cu Chulainn – le dijo Obito. [Lancer] le miró – Si fueras tan amable, quiero que entrenes a Juvia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que vean como ambos pueden complementarse en el combate – Cu Chulainn sonrió retadoramente por eso.

\- No habrá más honor en entrenar a mi [Master] en las artes de combate – respondió – Juvia, nuestro entrenamiento será en las noches ¿Estás de acuerdo? – ella asintió.

\- Como ahora es muy noche, iremos a descansar. Más bien que tenemos muchos cuartos libres – habló Rin.

\- Chicos, vayan a descansar – el resto se paró, no sin antes desear buenas noches a los demás, quedando solo Obito y [Lancer] – Quiero hacerte una pequeña advertencia, Cu Chulainn. Es sobre Juvia – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi [Master]? – preguntó.

\- Ella tiene el corazón dolido. Ha sufrido el dolor de un amor primerizo no correspondido – le comentó.

\- Eso ya lo sé – habló muy serio, con el ceño fruncido – Los [Master] y los [Servant] tenemos un vínculo, el cual nos permite a los [Servant] ver el pasado del [Master] – hizo una pausa – Por lo que, por un instante de tiempo, pude ver lo que pasó – le informó - El bastardo que rompió el corazón de Juvia se llama Gray, Gray Fullbuster ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó.

\- Estás en lo correcto – respondió – Por lo que te diré algo. Se nota que eres un casanova, y por la historia que dijiste sobre tu vida, lo confirmé, por lo que te digo que no juegues con el corazón de Juvia. Ella merece a alguien que la sepa amar y querer ¿Me entendiste? – le advirtió.

\- ¿Y si ese alguien llegó a ser yo? – preguntó con malicia.

\- Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero, por ahora, te pido que seas su apoyo y sostén. Que nunca esté sola. Te lo pido como su sensei – le dijo muy sincero. Cu Chulainn sonrió.

\- Oye, tampoco es para que me digas las cosas tan a pecho – comentó con un poco de burla – No haría nada que desfavoreciera a mi [Master], después de todo – dijo con amenidad, para luego, ponerse serio - Descuida. Juvia estará bien. Te lo prometo – le respondió.

\- Me alegra saber eso – hizo una pausa – Bueno, vamos al que sería tu cuarto – [Lancer] le siguió.

Tras ir por uno de los pasillos de la casa, llegaron a los cuartos de los hombres, aunque el único en la zona era Natsu, ya que Obito y Rin dormían en el cuarto principal. El cuarto de Cu Chulainn sería el que estaba al costado de Natsu. Obito abrió la puerta, prendió las luces y vieron el cuarto vacío. Lo de bueno era que estaba junto a la ventana, donde se podían ver las montañas y la laguna.

\- Tenemos un par de baños: para damas y caballeros, además de baños termales en el patio trasero para damas, caballeros y los mixtos. Estás en libertad de usarlos – hizo una pausa – Como verás, no hay nada aquí, por el momento – y dicho esto, con su _Mokuton_ **(Elemento Madera)** , creo un escritorio, un closet de ropas, una cama, una mesita de noche y unas portalanzas. De allí, de unos pergaminos, sacó un colchón grande, sabanas, alfombras, cubrecamas, almohadas, ropa nueva, accesorios de escritorio y demás cosas – Las ropas son mías, por lo que no sé si te quedará bien. Iremos en estos días a comprar ropa nueva para ti, además de lo que gustes para equipar tu cuarto. Me tomé la libertad de hacer unas portalanzas. Mañana a las 6:00 am para el desayuno, recuerda – comentó. El peliazul estaba con la boca bien abierta. No pensaba que las personas de este tiempo se hayan desarrollado a grandes niveles. Fácilmente, el Uchiha sería un [Espíritu Heroico] si se lo propusiera, aunque, después de todo lo que se enteró con respecto a ese mundo desconocido en otra dimensión, el [Mundo Shinobi], ya nada le parecía raro.

\- Muchas gracias y disculpa por las molestias – le dijo con una sonrisa serena.

\- Descuida. Todo por un nuevo amigo – y dicho esto, se fue.

Tras retirarse, el peliazul observó con calma todo a su alrededor: una vida tranquila y pacífica, eso era lo que él quería. Además, el grupo con que estaba le brindaba ese aire de confianza y camarería. Se había hecho otra promesa, por encima a la de su [Master].

\- Por mi orgullo de espíritu heroico, juro que les pagaré su gentileza y hospitalidad, lo prometo – y dicho esto, se cambió, fue a la ducha, se dio un largo baño de agua caliente y fue a descansar.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Horas de la mañana**_

Cu Chulainn se había despertado bastante temprano, incluso mucho antes de la hora pactada, media hora por decirlo así.

Con calma, se puso la ropa que Obito le había dado para salir un rato y se dispuso a salir un rato para tomar aire, pero el olor a comida llamó su atención. El gruñido de su estómago se escuchó, algo fuera de lo común, ya que los [Servants] no conocían lo que se llamaba hambre. Tal parece que hicieron muchas modificaciones a los [Servants], tras el sellado en el relicario, para que tuvieran un funcionamiento más humano, por lo que fue al lugar de donde provenía el olor, para darse con la sorpresa de que su [Master] estaba cocinando.

\- ¿[Master]? – preguntó el peliazul.

\- Oh, Cu-san. Juvia le desea los buenos días. Despertó muy temprano – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Esa sería mi línea ¿No es bastante temprano, Juvia? – le habló.

\- Hoy es mi turno en la cocina, por lo que debo de preparar todo rápidamente, antes de que despierten. La primera y Natsu-san tienen un apetito voraz – comentó - ¿Quieres que te sirva? – preguntó.

\- Te lo agradecería. Tengo bastante hambre, aunque como tu [Servant], yo sería el que debería de servirte – comentó con un poco de sarcasmo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Kumo wa Somari Yuku – Fate Stay Night Animation Original Soundtrack)**

\- A pesar de que eres mi [Servant], como dices, eres amigo de Juvia. Juvia gustosa ayuda a sus amigos y tú ya eres uno de ellos, Cu-san – le dijo alegre, mientras [Lancer] solo miraba incrédulo a la chica. Realmente se había sacado la lotería con tener a una [Master] tan humana.

\- Setanta – le corrigió.

\- Ehhh… - susurró la maga.

\- Setanta – habló - Ese es mi verdadero nombre. Cu Chulainn es un título que me dieron mientras vivía y con el cual era muy conocido – puntualizó.

\- Oh, ya veo. Setanta-san – habló bajo, mientras terminaba de servir la comida – Aquí tiene – puso todo en la mesa: huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja, pan fresco, tocino, arroz blanco, estofado de pollo casero y tarta de manzana. Todo se veía delicioso por completo – Juvia siempre fue mala con la cocina y trataba de esforzarse para ganar el corazón de Gray-sam… - ella negó serenamente, mientras se corregía. Una ligera lágrima traicionera recorría su mejilla derecha, recordando el aún amor que le tiene y que debía olvidar, por su propio bienestar – de Gray-san, por lo que Juvia se esforzó bastante – comentó cabizbaja. Cu Chulainn miró todos los platos y solo sonrió afablemente. Esto sorprendió a la maga.

\- Veo que te has esmerado en cocinar – le halago – Con gusto, comeré todo lo que venga de ti – dicho esto, le dio un bocado al estofado con arroz blanco. Cu Chulainn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Acaso está mal? – preguntó desesperanzada – Bueno, Juvia siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien de mal saz… - decía visiblemente triste, pero fue interrumpida por [Lancer].

\- Te equivocas. Es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida, incluso mucho más que las comidas que ese cabrón de [Archer] en la organización que ayudábamos – comentó con una sonrisa. Juvia ensanchó los ojos, realmente sorprendida. Sonrió lastimeramente feliz, pero, lo que vino a continuación, bajó las barreras que tenía su corazón destrozado, una pizca de cordialidad - ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comer? Me sentiré mal conmigo mismo si no lo haces – le dijo. Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Horas después del desayuno general**_

Podemos ver a Natsu, Karen, Ellen, Mavis y Juvia haciendo 500 abdominales con los chalecos de entrenamiento, ante la supervisión de Obito y Rin. Cu Chulain, por otro lado, miraba incrédulo como esos chicos entrenaban. Cuando hablaron ayer en la noche acerca de entrenar, no pensó que lo decían en serio, incluso veía el esfuerzo que su [Master] hacía para poder hacer el ejercicio matutino a la par de los demás.

Por completo distraído, no se dio cuenta de que Rin se le había acercado. Ella hacía que uno de sus dragones de hielo cargara un chaleco de entrenamiento similar al de los chicos.

\- Chulainn-chan – le habló la castaña. El peliazul volteó a verla – Usted no andará de vago aquí. Por muy fuerte que sea, igual debe de entrenar para hacerse más fuerte de lo que ya es – le entregó el chaleco. Cuando lo cargó, casi se cae al suelo.

 _\- Esta cosa pesa –_ pensó con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la cien – En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿cuánto tiene esto? – preguntó.

\- Actualmente, los chicos están trabajando con 50 kilos encima. Como ya tienes un poco de experiencia, Obito y yo decidimos que hagas lo mismo que los chicos, solo que con un poco de peso adicional – comentó tranquilamente – Harás 300 abdominales con los 100 kilos en el chaleco – le indicó. El lancero se puso el traje y, tal como indicaba, realmente pesaba por todo sus pectorales y abdomen.

Así como los demás, empezó a realizar las sesiones de entrenamiento, aunque, comparado con las sesiones de entrenamiento que hacía al lado de su anterior maestra no era nada. Lo soportaría con facilidad. Sin embargo, después de que pasara el abdominal 100, sentía que el peso se incrementaba de a pocos, algo completamente raro.

\- Por si te lo preguntas, modificamos ese chaleco especialmente para ti. A partir de un número determinado de ejercicios, el peso irá aumentando – le dijo Obito.

\- ¡Qué estás diciendo! – le inquirió.

\- Y es verdad, te recomendamos que no lo hagas rápido. No queremos que los huesos de tu columna vertebral se quiebren como los huesos de un pollo asado – le recomendó.

A regañadientes, Cu Chulain realizó sus ejercicios, al igual que los demás, tranquilamente y pausadamente.

Tras terminarlo, mágicamente, el chaleco retomó su peso original: 100 kilos. Rin le dio una cantimplora con agua. [Lancer] lo bebió como si dependiera su vida. Bueno, su última estancia mortal no iba a ser todo color de rosa.

Después del almuerzo, todos regresaron a las sesiones de siempre, más que todo practica de las tres artes elementales: _Taijutsu, Genjutsu_ y _Ninjutsu,_ en el caso de los que dominaban el chakra, mientras que Juvia tenía una sesión casi personalizada con Rin. [Lancer] fue a ver el entrenamiento de Juvia, sorprendiéndose del dominio que su [Master] tenía con el agua, aunque Rin demostraba que el mundo era muy grande, avasallándola por completo con el agua y el hielo que la castaña creaba.

\- ¡[Water Make: Solid Clone]! **(Creación de Agua: Clon Sólido)** – y otra Juvia prácticamente igual se formó, separándose de ella.

\- Así que esa es la magia que creaste en base al _Kage Bunshin_ **(Clon de Sombra)** ¿Es correcto, Juvia-chan? – le preguntó Rin.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Frenzied Battle – Bleach Movie 01)**

\- Tiene razón, Rin- sensei – respondió – Juvia decidió llamar la técnica de esa manera – comentó - Es mi turno de atacar – se preparó. Cu Chulainn observaba a su [Master] con detenimiento. Tenía que ver las bondades y falencias que la peliazul tenía - ¡[Water Clow]! **(Garras de Agua) –** el clon de Juvia imbuyó sus manos de agua en forma de garras, mientras que la original respiraba calmadamente y se concentraba. Fue allí donde la silueta del gran escudo aparecía, cubriendo su brazo izquierdo – [Water Slicer] **(Látigo de Agua)** – la peliazul mantuvo un vistoso látigo acuático en su mano sobrante. [Lancer] se sorprendió de la variedad que su [Master] podía hacer. Él consideraba que, con dedicación y entrenamiento debido, lo cual estaba haciendo, su [Master] podría tener el nivel de [Servants] fuertes, incluyéndolo. Rin sonrió por los preparativos de su alumna.

\- Muy bien, Juvia-chan. Tu generación de agua, muy a pesar de usar tu nueva clase de magia, sí que ha sobrepasado mis expectativas. Espero que tu clonación no te haya desgastado – dicho esto, hizo un sello manual - _¡Hyoton: Hyoryu!_ **(Elemento Hielo: Dragon de Hielo) –** un dragón helado, de unos 10 metros de altura, fue con todo contra la peliazul.

Juvia se puso seria. Gracias a las enseñanzas que recibía, en poco tiempo aprendió a ver con perspectiva todo.

La original se puso al frente, mientras posicionaba su escudo a modo de intercepción, plantándose. El dragón impactó de lleno, siendo contenido por la maga. Gracias a su recientemente adquirida fuerza física, Juvia estaba aguantando con todo, como un bastión. Por otro lado, el clon saltó por encima y, con sus garras de agua, caminaba por encima del dragón helado. Rin ya se intuía esto.

\- Te presento la siguiente etapa del _Rasengan_ **(Esfera Espiral)** , Juvia-chan – Rin tenía en su mano derecha, la técnica emblema de su sensei: Minato, pero en una siguiente etapa, así como Naruto lo hizo una vez con el _Fuuton_ **(Elemento Viento) -** _¡Suiton: Rasengan!_ **(Elemento Agua: Rasengan) –** ambas, tanto la clon de Juvia, como Rin estaban a punto de chocar, pero no contaban con algo. En un descuido, y desde su posición, la Juvia original usó el látigo para inmovilizar a la castaña.

\- ¡Esta será la primera vez que uno de los poderes de Juvia toca con usted, Rin-sensei! – el clon de la joven estaba a punto de chocar con Rin. [Lancer] veía con agrado esto, felicitando a su [Master] internamente. Sin embargo, la risa disimulada de Rin le dio mala espina. El rostro de alegría de la maga pasó a la incredulidad y a la sorpresa al ver que Rin se había reemplazado con un tronco de madera.

\- ¡Qué es esa técnica! – gritó [Lancer].

 _\- ¡Kawarimi no Jutsu!_ **(Técnica de Cuerpo de Reemplazo)** – masculló Juvia.

\- ¡Cuidado, Juvia! – le advirtió Cu Chulainn a lo lejos. Ella le miró con incredulidad.

\- ¡Estas por completo distraída! – le regañó Rin, con el _Suiton: Rasengan_ en mano, impactándola de lleno. Justo cuando estaba a punto de volar, Juvia sonrió.

\- Rin-sensei cayó en la trampa de Juvia – dijo serenamente.

\- ¡QUE! – reaccionaron los dos, al ver que la original se disolvía en agua.

\- Esto se parece mucho al _Suiton: Kawarimi_ **(Elemento Agua: Cuerpo de Reemplazo) –** Rin estaba sorprendida de que su alumna tuviera una técnica tan práctica en su repertorio. Fue allí donde vio, de reojo, a su espalda, como su alumna se formaba nuevamente. [Lancer] también estaba sorprendido de la capacidad de Juvia.

\- [Water Body] **(Cuerpo de Agua) –** susurró la maga – Permite a Juvia evitar ataques de último momento, transformando mi cuerpo en agua – esta aseveración hizo que Rin confirmara que se parecía mucho al _Kawarimi_ , más Cu Chulainn estaba pensando en cómo contrarrestar eso a futuro, ya que habría magos con diversas capacidades así de simples que evitarían los ataques mortales de su [Gáe Bolg]. Regresando al sparring, Juvia sostuvo fuertemente a Rin - ¡Ahora, clon de Juvia! – le ordenó a la clon de [Water Make], quien tenía las garras de agua listas para el ataque. Cabe decir que, sin que todos ellos se dieran cuenta, la clon de Juvia había acabado, con esfuerzo, con el dragón helado.

\- Magnifico, Juvia-chan, pero, así como tienes trucos, yo también los tengo – el cuerpo de Rin explotó en diminutos pedazos de hielo, los cuales se adentraron en el cuerpo de la maga, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor.

\- ¡Juvia! – gritó [Lancer] preocupado. Quería intervenir en favor de su [Master], pero esta era una batalla de entrenamiento intensivo, por lo que no podía hacerlo.

A una gran velocidad, Rin eliminó al clon de Juvia, de un solo golpe, para luego ir contra la original. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, trató de hacer un chorro de agua, pero la castaña fue más rápida y le dio un golpe efectivo en el cuello, desmayándola por completo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Antes de que cayera al piso, Cu Chulainn la sostuvo. Comprobó que aún respiraba, solo estaba inconsciente.

\- Has dado una buena pelea, [Master] – le dijo [Lancer] con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡Puedes recostarla en el suelo, por favor, Chulainn-chan? Voy a curarla – le indicó. Él accedió.

Tras unos minutos de rápida y efectiva curación, Juvia empezó a respirar pausadamente, aunque no despertaba.

\- Creo que su nueva magia le lleva un sobre esfuerzo en el cuerpo. Es lo más común en esta clase de poderes – dedujo Rin – Llévala a descansar a uno de los muebles de la casa. Se ha ganado un descanso – comentó.

\- De acuerdo – y dicho esto, la llevó, dispuesto a cuidarla hasta que despertara.

Por otro lado, el grupo de Obito estaba trabajando en dos grupos: uno era el de Natsu, Karen y Ellen, mientras que un clon del Uchiha trabajaba con Mavis de manera muy personalizada.

\- Todo indica de que Rin acabó rápidamente con el sparring que tenía con Juvia – comentó – Bueno, creo que ahora vamos a empezar con una pequeña pelea de _Taijutsu_ – sugirió.

\- ¿Va a ser individual, Obito-sensei? – preguntó Ellen.

\- Por supuesto que no – contestó, desanimando al grupo – Pónganse en posición para el sparring que tendremos – les recomendó. Estos asintieron – Pueden usar lo que sea, desde _Taijutsu_ hasta _Ninjutsu –_ puntualizó - Si los tres logran darme un puñete en el rostro, no importa el tiempo, tendrán el resto del día libre – esto los animó por completo.

\- ¡Estoy encendido! – Natsu chocó sus puños con determinación – Karen-chan, Ellen-chan, pensemos en algo para acorralar a _Shisho –_ les pidió. Ambas mujeres asintieron.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Turn the tables – Bleach Movie 01)**

Sin embargo, Obito les atacó casi de inmediato, golpeando primero a Natsu, mandándolo a volar hacia unas rocas cercanas, destruyéndolas en el proceso. El peli salmón escupió sangre.

\- ¡Natsu-san! / ¡Natsu-kun! – las dos miraron horrorizadas por esto, mientras alistaban unas secuencias de sellos.

\- Se ven bien, enojaditas y todo – les dijo con malicia, digna de Madara.

 _\- ¡Katon: Kaen Housha!_ **(Elemento Fuego: Lanzallamas)** _/ ¡Suiton: Mizu Deppo!_ **(Elemento Agua: Pistola de Agua) –** una pequeña llamarada de fuego y un chorro de agua fueron de lleno contra Obito. Ambas técnicas lo atravesaron como si nada, dejándolas anonadadas.

\- ¡¿Creen que con simples _jutsus_ de rango E podrían hacerme algo?! – el Uchiha se lanzó contra ellas y dándoles golpes en sus cuerpos, para luego estamparlas contra el suelo, sin siquiera darles oportunidad alguna de contra atacar. Ambas estaban muy asustadas del nivel de su _sensei_. Era realmente abrumador - ¿Es todo lo que tienen? – preguntó con desdén.

Para sorpresa de todos, Natsu fue a gran velocidad contra Obito con un puñetazo listo para conectar al rostro de Obito, una velocidad que, para las chicas, era imposible, ya que tenían puestos los chalecos de pesos.

Estaba a punto de conectar, pero, así como los _jutsus_ anteriores, Natsu pasó como si nada por el cuerpo de su sensei.

\- ¡Estaba seguro de que le di! – susurró sorprendido, pero no pudo pensar más, ya que Obito tomó su cabeza y la estampó contra muchos árboles - ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó con mucho dolor.

\- Es una habilidad del _Kamui_ … Me permite ser intangible cuando quiera, aunque incluso, sin usar esta habilidad, no serán capaces de tocarme siquiera – esta revelación los hizo estremecer por completo. Era una gran habilidad y algo realmente aterrador si es que se llegaba a usar, pero lo último los hizo enojar. Los estaba subestimando.

\- Debe de tener una debilidad – dijo el _Dragon Slayer_.

\- Admito que la hay – respondió con ironía – ¡Pero no les voy a dar oportunidad siquiera de saberla! – aseveró,

Con una mirada dura, empezó a golpearlo en diversas partes del cuerpo, como estómago, brazos, piernas y rostro a gran velocidad, dejándolo en un estado más que paupérrimo. Karen y Ellen trataron de golpearlo, pero recibieron un castigo similar por parte del Uchiha.

La diferencia de niveles era realmente notable. No podían hacer nada, no sabían que hacer. El entrenamiento había resultado ineficiente.

\- No pueden hacer nada, no están en la capacidad, no hay esperanza alguna para ustedes – lo dijo tan funestamente que daba miedo, calando hondo en las almas de sus jóvenes pupilos.

Sin embargo, Natsu se levantó de a pocos, con determinación y valor, dispuesto a seguir con la pelea.

 _\- Shisho,_ usted no es quien para decirnos esas cosas. Siempre que haya esperanza, me levantaré, así mi cuerpo este por completo destrozado ¡Nunca me rendiré! – gritó con coraje, un coraje que lo impulsó una vez más a pelear. Hizo unos sellos manuales y junto sus manos, generando agua de a pocos.

 _\- ¿Acaso está creando un Jutsu de un elemento que se le da poco? –_ pensó incrédulo el Uchiha.

 _\- ¡Suiton:_ _Mizu Shuriken!_ **(Elemento Agua: Shuriken de Agua) –** como agua presurizada, con velocidad y precisión, Natsu arrojó los shuriken contra Obito. Este, sorprendido por la nueva técnica, dejó que lo impactara.

 **\- Muy bien hecho, Natsu. Reservaste este factor sorpresa para un buen momento –** le dijo el Bijuu – **Seguramente se quedó incrédulo al ver que usabas una técnica de un elemento que no se te da muy bien –** felicitó, para luego ponerse serio – **No te descuides ¡Aquí viene! –** señaló. Natsu se preparó.

\- Una buena jugada, Natsu. Es un magnifico _Jutsu_ , incluso podría catalogarlo de rango A – comentó – Pero ya no va a servir – susurró.

 _\- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ **(Técnica de Clones de Sombra) –** Natsu, con el chakra que le quedaba, creo unos cinco clones. Con las justas, podía hacer uno que otro _Jutsu_ de rango E a D.

Los seis Natsu se lanzaron contra Obito, tomando precauciones. El Uchiha también se lanzó, atacando violentamente contra uno de ellos, el cual explotó en una sonora explosión. Después, con una patada giratoria, destrozó al resto de clones. El original se quedó en el aire.

\- Te lo dije, esto sería fácil – sin embargo, antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta, un muro de tierra lo levantó contra los aires. Era un par de _Kage Bunshin_ de Karen y Ellen, respectivamente. Lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que sus miradas habían cambiado a una de determinación.

Por otro lado, Natsu aprovechó la distracción y golpeó el rostro de Obito sin misericordia, así como el resto de su cuerpo, para mandarlo contra el suelo.

La Ellen original le estaba esperando. Como si alguien le estuviera guiando a atacar, empezó a golpear con las palmas de sus manos, en una pose un poco peculiar de pelea. Luego, con dos potentes golpes de sus dedos índices y medios, cerró muchos puntos de chakra, sin que se diera cuenta.

 _\- ¡Me cerró los Tenketsu_ **(Puntos de Presión)** _! –_ pensó alarmado _– Así no podré moldear chakra como se debe –_ observó a su alumna. Lo que vio a continuación, lo dejó boquiabierto - _¡Acaba de despertar el Byakugan_ **(Ojo Blanco)** _!_ \- se quedó anonadado.

Sin embargo, no era momento de distraerse, ya que Karen estaba viniendo desde arriba, ya que había saltado con otro muro de tierra. Empezó a golpearlo con precisión por todo el cuerpo, hasta el mínimo detalle. Obito observó a Karen, quien tenía una mirada de férrea determinación por proteger lo que consideraba querido: allí observó sus ojos: había despertado el _Sharingan_ **(Ojo Rueda),** cada uno de una sola coma en cada ojo. Tras terminar el castigo, Karen mandó al Uchiha contra el suelo, estampándolo.

La peliazul y la pelirroja ayudaron a Natsu para que se levantara, después de haber caído tras la primera ronda de golpizas contra su sensei. Observaron el humo que dejó el impacto.

\- ¡No permitiremos que nos quite a nuestro querido primer amigo, sensei! ¡Lo protegeremos, eso nos cueste la vida! – lo dijeron con visible enojo hacia el hombre que consideraban su maestro, y convicción para proteger al que les había ayudado desde un inicio de sus vidas: Natsu.

Obito, por otro lado, observó con detenimiento todo lo acontecido. Realmente había logrado el propósito que tenía en mente. Si quería pasar a etapas más fuertes, necesitaba que ambas chicas despertaran el poder del _Sharingan_ y del _Byakugan_. Algo que ya había logrado. Solo le quedaba una cosa: aplaudir. Esto sorprendió a sus alumnos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Esplendido, brillante – felicitó a sus alumnos – No solo lograron golpearme y usar el factor sorpresa para hacerme caer, sino que también despertaron nuevos poderes – esto los dejó con interrogantes en sus cabezas.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, _Shisho_? – preguntó Natsu un poco adolorido.

\- Fíjate en Karen y Ellen – el peli salmón y las chicas se miraron entre sí.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Paradise – Naruto Shippuden Movie 06 Road to Ninja)**

\- ¡PERO QUE…! – gritaron los tres en sincronía, por completo desencajados.

\- ¡Ellen–chan tiene los ojos blancos! – Karen se quedó atemorizada.

\- ¡A Karen les entró sangre a los ojos! – Ellen se apartó un poco del grupo.

\- ¡Karen-chan, tus ojos son como los de _Shisho_! ¡Ellen-chan esta ciega! – gritó Natsu. Obito, con una vena en la cien, se acercó al joven y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ellen no está ciega, Natsu! – le recriminó - Ellen acaba de despertar el _Dojutsu_ legendario de Hamura Ootsutsuki, el _Byakugan_ **(Ojo Blanco) –** informó.

\- ¿Y entonces? – preguntaron a coro.

\- Escuchen con atención. Karen, al ser la transmigrante de Indra, ha despertado el _Sharingan_ **(Ojo Rueda) –** dijo serio – El _Sharingan_ es el ojo que refleja el corazón. Se activa cuando el usuario tiende a entrar en desesperación o la pérdida del amor, generado por un cierto chakra que afecta el nervio óptico y provoca un cambio en los ojos, ese es el ojo que refleja los sentimientos: el _Sharingan -_ hizo una pausa – Después de la primera activación, el usuario puede usarlo cuantas veces desee – explicó.

\- ¿Y en el caso de Ellen-chan? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Es un funcionamiento similar al del _Sharingan_. El _Byakugan_ **(Ojo Blanco),** en los que son mestizos, se despierta con las emociones fuertes. Un ejemplo de ese caso sería la hija de Naruto, Himawari Uzumaki – comentó – El _Byakugan_ tiene dos fases: una pasiva y otra activa: en la pasiva, los ojos están normales, pero cuando entran a la fase activa, las venas alrededor de los ojos se marcan con notoriedad y las blancas pupilas se agrietan – explicó.

\- Sorprendente – susurraron los alumnos.

\- Ven, chicas. Serán mucho más fuertes que yo, inclusive – les dijo Natsu con alegría.

\- No lo creo, Natsu. Los tres estarán a la par – corrigió el Uchiha – Y, hasta donde me lleve el límite, haré que eso sea realidad – los tres asintieron – Sobre el funcionamiento del _Byakugan_ y el _Sharingan,_ en la biblioteca hay muchos libros del Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyuga acerca del funcionamiento correcto ¿Entendieron, chicas? – estas asintieron – Bueno, como han hecho lo que les pedí, tienen el resto del día libre – les dijo.

\- Entonces, nosotras iremos a la biblioteca a averiguar acerca de nuestros ojos, ya que después, en la tarde, quiero ir un rato al pueblo cercano a comprar algunas cosas – comentó Ellen.

\- Qué curioso, Ellen–chan. Yo pensaba la mismo – fue el turno de la peliazul - ¿No quisieras acompañarnos, Natsu-san? – preguntó al peli salmón.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió amigablemente.

\- Entonces, nos vemos, sensei – se despidieron las alumnas, quienes iban en dirección hacia la casa.

\- Yo, por mientras, entrenaré un poco más mi control de chakra en la laguna, _Shisho_ – Natsu se retiró hacia un tramo alejado en la laguna.

\- De acuerdo. Iré con Rin – se despidió tranquilamente en un vórtice del _Kamui._

Y- yo que pensé que iría a supervisar el entrenamiento de la "Primera" – comentó con desdén, para luego irse al lugar dicho.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Con Cu Chulainn y Juvia**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Everyday Life – Sword Art Online 01 OST Vol. 01)**

[Lancer] había recostado a su [Master] en el sofá grande de la sala y la arropó con una sábana, para que descansara más tranquila. Fue a la cocina, con toda la confianza, ya que así se lo habían dicho, y empezó a preparar una infusión con algunas hierbas relajantes. Tras terminarlo, se sentó en el suelo, junto al sofá donde estaba Juvia.

Después de unos minutos, la joven se estaba levantando de a pocos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de la casa.

\- ¿Acaso Juvia perdió? – se preguntó un poco triste. Cu Chulainn se levantó para verla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Juvia? – le habló a la peliazul.

\- Un poco mejor, Setanta-san – comentó cabizbaja. [Lancer] se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que trató de levantarle los ánimos.

\- Oye ¿A qué se debe esa cara de derrota? – preguntó un poco sarcástico – Si mi vista no me falla, allá afuera vi a una mujer con agallas y dispuesta a todo para seguir peleando en contra de un rival más fuerte ¿A dónde se fue esa señorita? – siguió.

\- Juvia quería usar un ataque efectivo contra Rin-sensei, al menos una sola vez – susurró triste. Cu Chulainn suspiró, pero luego sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Eso te preocupa? – ella le miró un poco desconcertada, más que todo, por la sonrisa – Habías creado una estrategia para derrotarla, sabiendo muy bien el margen de poderes entre tú y ella. Siéntete orgullosa de que plantaste cara con valor y coraje – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, muy reconfortante – Además, aún estás en entrenamiento, por lo que, a medida que pase el tiempo, te harás cada vez más fuerte y yo, como tu [Servant], me encargaré de que así sea, por lo que descuida, ve paso a paso – agregó, mientras le entregaba el vaso con la infusión – Toma, relajará tu cuerpo – comentó.

\- Muchas gracias, Setanta-san – agradeció la peliazul, mientras tomaba calmadamente – Esta delicioso – agregó la maga.

Justo en eso, dos personas veían todo desde el marco de la puerta, cada una a su manera, con sonrisas sinceras, bueno, aunque una con una muy socarrona.

\- Ni pasa un día y Cu Chulainn-san ya va haciendo su jugada – comentó la menor con un poco de malicia.

\- No molestes a Juvia-san y a Cu Chulainn, Karen-chan – le dijo la otra, con una gotita en la cien.

Tanto la maga como el lancero se voltearon a verlas, para luego ambos quedarse con la quijada en el piso y los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – ambos gritaron al unísono.

Karen y Ellen sonrieron con burla, como esperando ese resultado. Las dos hermanas esperaron a que la [Master] y el [Servant] se calmaran, para empezar con las explicaciones. Tras breves minutos, ambos comprendieron. [Lancer] decidió hacer su jugada.

\- Así que, _Aogami Ojou-chan_ **(Señorita de cabello azul)** , despertaste ese poder en tus ojos, todo por qué tenías la idea de que el muchacho iba a morir por el ataque de Uchiha. Lo mismo para ti, _Akagami Ojou-chan_ **(Señorita de cabello rojo)** – ambas asintieron. Juvia tenía una idea a donde iba su [Servant], por lo que suspiró cansada – Ehhh, vaya, vaya, así que ustedes se fijaron en el muchacho. Se nota que es fuerte. Tienen buenos gustos – les dijo socarrón. Cabe decir que ambas se sonrojaron por eso. Juvia quería agregar.

\- Además, Natsu-san es de corazón abierto, por lo que aceptaría sus sentimientos – comentó "inocentemente". [Lancer] sonrió ante la jugada de su [Master]. A pesar del carácter un poco apacible de la maga, parece ser que eran tal para cual. Karen y Ellen entraron a un nuevo nivel desconocido de sonrojarse.

\- ¡BASTA USTEDES DOS! – gritaron apenadas, para luego empezar una pequeña pelea graciosa.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto, con Natsu**_

El peli salmón se estaba concentrando tranquilamente, hasta que escuchó la pequeña gresca a lo lejos.

\- Siento que, si voy, me meteré en un abismo sin fondo – comentó el _Dragon Slayer_.

 _ **\- Digo lo mismo, Natsu**_ – le habló Kurama. De allí, carraspeó la garganta – _**Natsu, te he dado chakra. Has todos los Kage Bunshin que puedas –**_ le dijo. Este asintió. Con todo el chakra disponible, creó unos 100 _Kage Bunshin_ con el _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ **(Técnica de Multiclones de Sombras) –** _ **Muy bien, que 50 entrenen control de chakra en los pies y en el cuerpo; que unos 20 entrenen Taijutsu; otros 20 Ninjutsu; y los restantes, Genjutsu. Si te preocupas por qué no podrás cumplir tu promesa de salir con Karen y Ellen, descuida. Repondré parte de tu chakra con el que dispongo actualmente –**_ le ordenó, aunque lo último fue como un aliciente para los oídos de Natsu.

\- De acuerdo, Kurama – asintió el [Dragon Slayer], para luego ordenar a sus clones a hacer lo que le pidió.

 _ **Por otro lado, con Mavis y el clon de Obito.**_

La pequeña rubia y el azabache escucharon todo desde lejos, con sendos gotones en la cien, pero esto provocó que la rubia cayera desde cierta altura: su entrenamiento consistía en concentración, quedándose parada verticalmente en un tronco, para la creación de _Genjutsu_ **(Técnicas Ilusorias)** y _Fuinjutsu_ **(Técnicas de Sellado).** La concentración y la capacidad de manejo de chakra eran bastante importantes para todos aquellos que dominaban el chakra.

Por suerte, Obito la cargó antes de que tocara el piso siquiera. Ella le agradeció bastante.

\- Recuerda que debes mantener la concentración. Al inicio, es tedioso, pero se vuelve costumbre con el paso del tiempo – aconsejó - Vamos, Mavis, nuevamente – ella asintió ante las indicaciones del Uchiha.

\- ¿Después de eso, seguiremos con el entrenamiento físico? – preguntó.

\- Tendrán el día libre, por lo que quiero que pongas empeño en esto ¿De acuerdo? – le habló tranquilamente.

\- ¡Si! – asintió con alegría.

 _ **Time Skip. Horas de la noche**_

Podemos ver a todo el grupo cenando tranquilamente. Rin había cocinado, en compensación por el esfuerzo de todos. Lo estaban disfrutando al máximo.

\- Muchas gracias, Rin-sensei. Esta comida sí que está deliciosa – comentó alegre el peli salmón. Karen y Ellen fueron rodeadas por auras deprimentes - ¿Qué les pasa, chicas? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- Deberías de ser más delicado, muchacho – le habló [Lancer].

\- Setanta-san tiene razón, Natsu-san – fue el turno de Juvia en regañarlo.

\- De... Deveriash de casharte, Matsu-chan – esta vez fue el turno de Mavis dirigiéndose al peli salmón, quien tenía un pedazo de carne en la boca.

\- ¡Usted debería de comer calmadamente, "Primera"! – Natsu reaccionó con una venita en la cien de manera muy cómica. Todos rieron, pero había algo que llamó la atención del grupo.

\- ¿Juvia, acaso llamaste a Cu Chulainn por Setanta? – preguntó Obito.

\- Setanta-san dijo a Juvia que ese es su verdadero nombre. Cu Chulainn es un título que le dieron mientras vivía en su tierra – explicó.

\- Ya veo ¿Y para cuando pensabas decirnos esa información, Setanta-chan? – le preguntó Rin con una sonrisa bastante "amigable". El peliazul tragó saliva. Tenía que reconocerlo, esa mujer deba mucho miedo, inclusive al nivel de su maestra, al igual que el azabache Uchiha.

\- I... Iba a decirlo después – lo dijo un poco amedrentado.

\- Hmp - Obito carraspeó la garganta - ¿Y qué tal les fue a todos en su día libre? – preguntó.

\- Más que bien. Natsu-kun nos ayudó con las compras para la semana, además de algunas cosas que nos gustaron – comentó Ellen. Karen y Natsu asintieron.

\- Juvia fue a ayudarle a elegir ropa para Setanta-san – hablo la peliazul. [Lancer] sonrió de medio lado. Al parecer, todo fue tranquilamente.

\- Hay algo de que quiero hablar – comentó el [Servant] – Cuando estábamos caminando por las calles del pueblo cercano, escuché por unos mercenarios y magos que, a lo lejos, había una caverna. Dicen que todos aquellos que han querido entrar, han muerto en el intento. El único que sobrevivió pudo ver una especie de escudo – les mostró, a todos, un papel un dibujo que él había hecho, tras escuchar la descripción. Cabe decir que todos se quedaron perplejos, más que todo Juvia: era el mismo escudo que se mostraba en silueta cuando entrenaba.

\- ¿Dónde dice que esta ese escudo, Setanta? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Al norte del pueblo, como casi un día a pie, en la base de la montaña más alta – comentó sereno – Si lo que dicen es cierto, sería un arma magnífica – dijo.

\- Obito, sería una perfecta oportunidad para ver los resultados del entrenamiento – le habló Rin.

\- Eso sin decir que es el momento perfecto para que Juvia y Setanta-chan hagan trabajo de equipo – siguió Mavis. El Uchiha suspiró.

\- Creo que tendremos que adelantar algunas cosas – comentó el azabache. Todos se quedaron extrañados – Quería hacerlo de acá unos meses, pero creo que sería mejor hacerlo ahora – hizo una pausa – Estaba viendo la idea de formar escuadrones, cada uno con un líder y sus subalternos. Estaba pensando en cuatro escuadrones y uno especial: fuerzas especiales que yo y Rin manejemos - dijo.

\- ¿Sería algo así como los equipos de Jounnin que leí en los libros de historia shinobi, sensei? – preguntó Ellen.

\- Efectivamente, Ellen – asintió Obito – Cada escuadrón recibirá un nombre: [Escuadrón Ashura], [Escuadrón Indra], [Escuadrón Hamura], [Escuadrón Aqua] y [Escuadrón Especial Lux] – hizo una pausa – Los líderes de los escuadrones serían Natsu, Karen, Ellen, Juvia y Mavis, respectivamente – esto sorprendió a todos. Setanta sonrió de medio lado. El sensei de estos chicos sí que había pensado todo con anticipación, como un viejo sabueso de guerra.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Tender Moment – Fate Zero Original Soundtrack II)**

\- Pero sensei, creo que no estemos preparados para eso. Podría creer de Setanta-san o de Mavis-san. Ambos tienen experiencia en combate, incluso ustedes mismos, Obito-sensei, Rin-sensei ¿Pero de nosotros? – le dijo Karen.

\- Si lo digo ahora, es porque creo en ustedes – les animó.

\- Obito confía en ustedes, chicos. Creo que deberían de aceptarlo – Rin dio un pequeño empujón.

\- Por mi parte, aceptaría eso, además de que así aprenderían mucho. Créanme, me ha pasado cuando iba a la guerra en mi vida pasada – les animó Cu Chulainn.

\- ¡Yo acepto! – Natsu alzó la mano – Pero con una condición, bueno, más bien una idea que me rondaba la mente hace un buen tiempo – comentó.

\- Explícate, Natsu-chan – le dijo Mavis.

\- Bueno primera, como dejamos el gremio hace cerca un mes, quería formar un grupo así como teníamos en Fairy Tail – hizo una pausa – Sin embargo, como tuvimos percances en Bosco y tenemos recompensas por nuestras cabezas, por lo que formar un gremio legal sería algo contradictorio y el [Consejo Mágico] nos perseguiría – comentó – Por lo que quería proponer algo: formar un grupo de mercenarios, pero no simples mercenarios: seremos personas que ayudan a las demás sin recibir nada a cambio; personas que merecen ser ayudadas ante la necesidad y la crisis; personas que tranquilamente podrían darnos caza, pero que ayudaríamos sin importar el qué; personas que, a pesar de que seremos llamados escoria, haríamos lo que nos dicta nuestros corazones y sobre todo, lo que nuestra conciencia nos dice – dijo. Cu Chulainn silbó.

\- Bien, bien muchacho. A pesar de estar enfrentados con muchos bandos, quieres hacer todo eso. Suena como si quisieras formar mercenarios caídos… Estoy de acuerdo con tu idea. Me apunto – habló [Lancer].

\- Juvia también está de acuerdo – concordó la maga de agua.

\- Te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos, Natsu-san – fue el turno de Karen.

\- Descuida, Natsu-kun. Te respaldaré hasta el final – siguió Ellen.

\- Por lo visto, ya tienes seguidores, Natsu-chan. Yo también me uno a tu idea – fue lo que dijo Mavis.

\- Entonces está decidido – fueron las palabras de Rin – Natsu-chan será el líder del grupo de mercenarios que quiere formar, pero ciertos parámetros: los escuadrones se mantendrán en este grupo y que, tanto yo como Obito y el grupo que formaremos con Mavis-san a la cabeza, seremos los supervisores – dijo. Natsu había aceptado esa condición.

\- Muchacho ¿Cómo piensas llamar a este grupo de mercenarios? – preguntó Cu Chulainn.

\- Tomaré lo que dijiste, Setanta, sobre mercenarios caídos… - suspiró, hizo una pausa un poco dramática y sonrió – Seremos conocidos como los [Fallen Raiders] **(Asaltantes Caídos) –** sonrió. Todos aplaudieron, ya que era un nombre con buen impacto, aunque Juvia y Mavis eran las más sorprendidas, ya que no pensaban de que Natsu tuviera cabeza para eso, pero, tras todo el entrenamiento de Obito y Rin hacia todo el grupo, se dieron cuenta de que el joven estaba madurando de a pocos.

\- ¿La distribución sería como la que formó Obito-sensei, Natsu-san? – preguntó Juvia. Este asintió.

\- Por ahora, tanto yo, como Karen-chan, Ellen-chan y la Primera no tendríamos miembros activos, Juvia ya tiene a su primer miembro: Setanta – comentó. La maga de agua y el lancero asintieron – Por ahora, nos concentraremos en nuestros entrenamientos, pero, a su vez, explorando muchas zonas que necesitan ayuda. Por lo que tengo entendido, Pergrande no tiene problemas, más que todo por el buen gobierno que tiene – comentó – Sería correcto ver sobre otros territorios, como Bosco, Joya o Iceberg – sugirió. El resto aplaudió. El sensei Uchiha se levantó de su sitio.

\- Muy bien, Natsu – felicitó Obito – Dicho esto – el Uchiha lanzó muchos pergaminos al aire y realizó un cruce de manos liberando de estos unos vasos grandes: algunos con cerveza y otros con jugos, para los menores de edad – Celebremos un poco la formación de los [Fallen Raiders] – todos alzaron sus vasos - _¡Kampai!_

 _\- ¡Kampai! –_ todos empezaron a celebrar.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente. Horas de la mañana.**_

Tras los eventos de la noche anterior, todos estaban afuera, esperando la siguiente sesión de entrenamientos, esperando a Obito y a Rin.

Sin embargo, ambos habían traído un gato muy particular, el cual, había sido resucitado por una técnica shinobi. Gracias a las modificaciones del _Edo Tensei,_ pudo volver a la vida en Earth Land a la peor pesadilla de los gennin, chunnin y jounnin de _Konoha._ Natsu, Karen, Ellen, Juvia, Mavis y Cu Chulainn conocerían y vivirían el infierno de atrapar a un "dulce e inofensivo" gatito de nombre Tora.

 _\- No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que pronto odiaré a los gatos más de lo que esperaba –_ pensó el joven Dragneel con un poco de nerviosismo. Lo mismo pensaba [Lancer], sin que supiera que ese gato revivido era su "counter" perfecto.

 _ **Time Skip: Hora de almuerzo**_

Después del entrenamiento, todos se encontraban descansando un poco después de haber comido en exceso, bueno, más que todo Natsu, quien estaba con la cara completamente rasmillada por cierto felino.

\- Ahora es oficial – sentenció furioso - ¡Odio a los gatos! – bramó, mientras que Karen, Ellen, Mavis y Juvia le miraban con un gotón en la cien. Ellas también tenían lesiones en la cara y el cuerpo, como Natsu, pero ellas sabían disimular bien su odio al representante de la especie _Felis Catus_.

\- ¡Concuerdo contigo, muchacho! – siguió [Lancer] - ¡Quien iba a imaginar que ese endemoniado gato reviviría tras empalarle mi [Gáe Bolg] en el corazón! – se quejó iracundo.

\- Bueno, Natsu-chan, Setanta-chan. No es para tanto, aunque debo de decirles que ese gato nos causó más de un problema en mis tiempos de gennin - le habló Rin con calma – Incluso Obito terminó peor que Natsu-chan y… - iba a terminar, pero el Uchiha le interrumpió.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Lee Dash Lee – Naruto Shippuden Movie 06 Road to Ninja OST)**

\- ¡Rin, no les cuentes! – le replicó el avergonzado azabache.

\- ¡Qué cuente! ¡Qué cuente! – arengaban el trio de alumnos, las dos magas y el lancero, con sonrisas socarronas.

\- En _Konoha_ , existía un clan: el clan Akimichi. Bueno, la cosa es que todo ese clan tiene que comer hasta por exceso: 7 veces al día, creo – hizo una pausa, mientras que los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ni Natsu comía tanto – Ese clan tiene sus servicios higiénicos, por no decir que es una fosa séptica de grandes proporciones. Un día, _Sandaime-sama_ mandó a Obito, como misión de rango E, a limpiar los baños del clan Akimichi – ella se estaba aguantando de no reírse – Cuando abrió la puerta de los baños, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Tora entró a una velocidad superior que el mismo _Hokage_ y empujó a Obito hacia los pozos, para luego arañarlo… Recuerdo bien cuando Kakashi tocó la trompeta en modo fúnebre cuando pasó eso, mientras que _Minato-sensei_ se reía por pena ajena – rió bajito.

Todos se estremecieron por lo que pasó con el Uchiha, quien miraba a un lado, avergonzado por lo que le había pasado, pero se rió más bajito cuando se vengó de Kakashi y Minato. Cabe decir que pasaron una breve temporada de no molestar nunca al usuario del _Sharingan._ Sin embargo, la mente de Mavis se iluminó.

\- Espera. Obito, si es gato del infierno es de su época ¿Quiere decir que vino con ustedes?– preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Nada que ver, loli – la rubia se enojó un poco por lo que Obito le dijo – Realicé un _Jutsu_ prohibido para traerlo de vuelta.

\- ¿Será parte de los entrenamientos? – preguntaron Natsu, Karen y Ellen con evidente temor por ese gato. Mavis y Juvia se estremecieron, mientras que [Lancer] hacía una mueca, disgustado.

\- Por supuesto – esta vez fue el turno de Rin al momento de contestar las preguntas. Los cinco tuvieron escalofríos en la vértebra – No se salvarán del entrenamiento especial de Tora, además, así, vemos como trabajan en equipo conjunto, muy aparte de la formación de escuadrones – sentenció.

\- El nuevo sistema será de la siguiente manera – Obito sacó una pizarra de quien sabe dónde y lo puso frente a ellos – Muy bien. Como ya saben, después del desayuno, las mañanas serán exclusivamente de entrenamiento con control de chakra y un poco de entrenamiento físico. Una hora antes del almuerzo, serán trabajos de equipo con Tora. No se confíen por ser un simple gato, incluso hoy les dio problemas, aunque ahora les dará más problemas de los que ya tuvieran hoy - Lo he modificado de tal manera que puede impregnar _Raiton_ **(Elemento Rayo)** _, Katon_ **(Elemento Fuego)** _y Fuuton_ **(Elemento Viento)** en sus garras, además de más potencia física, inteligencia y visión a través de los _Genjutsu_ , eso sin contar que es un resucitado del _Edo Tensei_ – hizo una pausa – Después del almuerzo, seguiremos con control de chakra, entrenamiento físico, un poco de historia, matemáticas, lengua y política, y, finalmente, resistencia a los _Jutsu_. Obviamente, ustedes serán los blancos de todos los _Jutsu_ que yo y Rin les mandemos – los alumnos sudaron frio – Sin embargo, Juvia estará exenta de este entrenamiento en la tarde. Setanta se dedicará a entrenarla en tácticas de cuerpo a cuerpo y afines – [Lancer] asintió - Después, en la noche, seguirán aprendiendo o buscando tipos de técnicas que puedan ser los mejores a sus futuras estrategias o estilos. De allí, iremos a cenar. Finalmente, harán más entrenamiento físico y empezaremos la nueva sección de entrenamiento mágico, esta vez con Mavis como mentora. Esa será la rutina diaria por esta semana – sentenció seriamente. Todos asintieron a su estilo.

 _ **Mientras con Kurama**_

Kurama miraba con cara de WDF al exterior, más que todo a Obito.

 **\- ¡Ese Uchiha si es un maldito demente! –** se estremeció el zorro de nueve colas - **Revivieron a Tora –** lo decía, mientras sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas – **Y ahora ese maldito gato del demonio tiene tres afinidades elementales –** esta última afirmación del Uchiha lo aterró más.

Gracias a que él también aprendió a realizar la técnica emblema de Naruto: _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,_ hizo un clon.

 **\- Oye, saca la trompeta –** le habló al clon. Estesacó el mencionado objeto de quien sabe dónde y tocó al estilo fúnebre. Kurama bajó la cabeza en señal de duelo - **Fue un gusto tenerte como Jinchuuriki –** dijo en tono solemne. Natsu escuchaba todo y entró a su interior.

\- ¡No me apoyas! – gritó cómicamente con los dientes de tiburón y los ojos en blanco.

Y de esa manera, siguieron sus días de entrenamiento con ambos _shinobi_ , siendo, en su mayoría, una gran tortura para los jóvenes.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip: 4 días después. Fiore. Magnolia. Gremio de Fairy Tail**_

Makarov estaba ordenando tranquilamente los prospectos de misiones. Gajeel y Cana le estaban ayudando, ya que eran muchas las misiones que estaban allí, incluso los otros gremios legales se estaban quejando por eso. La gran mayoría venía de Bosco. Todo indicaba que los grandes estratos sociales de Bosco estaban buscando por todos los medios a Natsu Dragneel.

Mientras organizaba todos los papeles, recordaba cómo se entrevistó en Crocus con el rey, la princesa y los representantes de Bosco en Fiore.

 _ **Flash Back. Hace dos días atrás. Crocus. Palacio del Rey Thoma**_

Makarov, acompañado de Erza y de Laxus, estaba esperando a que los guardias reales le dieran la autorización para entrar al palacio.

\- Ahora que hizo Natsu – comentó Erza seria.

\- Solo espero que no sea nada grave – habló el rubio.

\- Si lo tuviera cerca, tal vez lo habría detenido – respondió la pelirroja.

\- Seguro, a golpes – le habló socarrón.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, Laxus?! – preguntó iracunda.

\- Los dos, ya cálmense – les ordenó Makarov – Mientras ustedes discuten, ya nos han permitido entrar al despacho real – lo decía un poco alejado de ambos. Los dos se disculparon y siguieron los pasos del anciano.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Fake Happiness – Naruto Shippuden Movie 06 Road to Ninja OST)**

Cuando entraron al despacho, para su sorpresa, no solo vieron al rey, la princesa y el representante de Bosco en Fiore, sino además a Warrod Sequen, uno de los [Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de Ishgar]. Makarov y los demás se relajaron al ver a un viejo conocido, pero la mirada seria del usuario de la [Magia Verde] les indicaba otra cosa.

Makarov, Erza y Laxus se inclinaron en respeto al rey y la princesa, además de hacer los saludos correspondientes a los otros dos.

\- ¿Solicitaba la presencia de Fairy Tail, Rey Thoma? – preguntó Makarov.

\- Así es, Makarov-san – le habló el [Rey de Fiore] – Es con respecto a uno de sus magos más prominentes y [Héroe de los Juegos Mágicos], Natsu Dragneel-kun – dijo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver uno de mis hijos con la realeza, [Rey] Thoma? – preguntó.

\- No soy yo quien tiene asuntos con Natsu-kun, Makarov-san. Es esta persona quien tiene asuntos con el [Héroe] – comentó, señalando al representante de Bosco cerca de ellos.

\- Si es que pudieran considerar [Héroe] a un canalla como ese _Dragon Slayer_ – dijo con desdén el representante.

\- No seas cobarde ni estúpido, boscano. No se permite en Fiore que hables así de uno de sus ciudadanos ilustres – le habló con dureza la princesa al representante.

\- ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres tienen opinión en un corte real, [Rey] Thoma? – preguntó con soberbia.

\- Por qué las mujeres de Fiore podemos procrear hombres de verdad… hombres nobles, guerreros de buen corazón, no basura del extranjero – le respondió firme y sin vacilación. Cabe decir que Erza miraba con orgullo a la futura reina de Fiore, mientras que Makarov, Laxus y Warrod miraron sorprendidos a la peliverde. Jamás esperaron ese comportamiento de la princesa del reino. El [Rey] decidió calmar las tensiones.

\- Caminemos un poco para amenizar las cosas – ordenó Thoma.

Todos siguieron los pasos del [Rey], calmadamente, hasta llegar a un balcón. Todos pararon allí, esperando las palabras de Thoma.

\- Y bien ¿A qué se debe la visita del representante de Bosco en mi despacho? – preguntó.

\- Su majestad, es con respecto a uno de sus ciudadanos y, a la vez, mago de Fiore, el _Dragon Slayer de Fuego_ , Natsu Dragneel. Hace un breve tiempo, atacó sin reparo alguno la capital de nuestro reino – explicó. Esto sorprendió a Warrod, al [Rey] y a Erza.

\- ¿Que Natsu hizo qué? – reaccionó la pelirroja.

\- Como escucha, él y otro sujeto causaron caos y destrucción en la capital del reino, generando cuantiosas pérdidas materiales – comentó serio.

 _\- ¡Ahora si me va a escuchar! ¡Iré a buscarlo de inmediato para darle una buena paliza que nunca olvidará! –_ pensó la pelirroja con seriedad.

\- No creo que Natsu-kun haya hecho esto por que quiso. Será destructivo y todo lo que ustedes piensan de él, pero hace las cosas correctas según su corazón – intervino Warrod seriamente – Hubo algo que seguro lo incomodó y por eso decidió actuar – comentó.

\- A nosotros no nos importa eso, Warrod-sama – le contestó el representante muy serio, incomodando bastante al representante del [Consejo Mágico] – Lo que mi [Rey] y todas las clases sociales de mi reino quieren es que nos entreguen la cabeza de Natsu Dragneel de manera muy pacífica. Solo eso – fue la petición. Esto aterró a sobre medida a Hisui y a Erza. Laxus y Warrod se mantuvieron impasibles, mientras que Makarov estaba contando despacio para no matar a ese bastardo. El [Rey] Thoma meditaba profundamente esto.

\- ¿Entregarles la cabeza de Natsu-kun? – preguntó – Creo que será un pequeño problema – comentó.

\- Natsu Dragneel no es más mago legal de Fairy Tail. Me dijo que tenía por objetivo retirarse al mundo para buscar a su padre – le habló Makarov – Aquí traigo los papeles y a dos de mis mejores magos que pueden corroborar la situación – le dijo. Tanto Erza como Laxus le corroboraron esto.

\- Además, si me permite la intromisión – intervino Laxus – Se rumora que Natsu no intervino así porque quiso, señor representante – dijo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – inquirió.

\- Si Natsu intervino fue porque en la capital maltrataban a un par de chicas inocentes – habló Hisui.

\- Además de eso, recibí un par de informes que me corroboran lo dicho por la princesa – dijo Warrod – Un par de informantes que tengo en Bosco me dijeron de la situación, hasta tal punto de poner precio por su cabeza – esto lo dijo con enojo contenido.

\- Creo que no podremos hacer nada, ya que, además de que se retiró de mi gremio, Natsu pidió un permiso especial de dos gremios legales y el reino de Fiore para poder viajar por el mundo. Esto, completamente abalado por el [Consejo Mágico] de Ishgar – dijo Makarov.

\- Incluso, se rumora que ustedes, los de Bosco, golpeaban a estas chicas por pura diversión, todo por qué sus padres no pudieron pagar las deudas económicas que tenían, matándolas de hambre, eliminando sus esperanzas de tener una vida digna y justa, hambrientas de piedad, misericordia, respeto y camarería humana, actos cobardes que ustedes veían con buenos ojos ¿Me equivoco? – fue el turno del [Rey Celestial de Ishgar]. Erza estaba estallando en ira pura, comprendiendo el accionar de Natsu. Ahora lo abalaba.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Sawari Neko – Bakemonogatari – Ongaku Zenshu Songs & Soundtracks Disc 02) **

\- Elijan con cuidado las palabras y las decisiones que podrían llevarlos a su ruina, [Rey] Thoma – comentó el representante con furia contenida – Podrían traer a la perdición hacia las personas queridas por usted – Hisui se estremeció un poco por eso.

Thoma suspiró cansado, para luego mirar a sus alrededores: a su querida hija, los magos presentes, a Warrod y a sus guardias allí presentes. Como en sus mejores tiempos de juventud, Thoma tomó el mango de la espada de uno de sus guardias, lo desenvainó y le apuntó directo al corazón contra el representante de Bosco, haciéndolo retroceder muy asustado, levantando las manos.

\- ¡¿Qu… Qué es lo que hace, anciano demente?! – preguntó aterrorizado.

\- ¿Así que vienes a pedir la cabeza de mi futuro yerno? – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – ¿Crees que es fácil pedir por el futuro [Rey] de Fiore? – habló muy serio. Todos estaban incrédulos por lo que estaban viendo. El siempre pacífico [Rey] Thoma E. Fiore estaba amenazando de muerte a un representante de otro reino.

\- ¡Nadie, sea de Fiore o de otro reino, amenaza a un mensajero de Bosco! – refutó.

\- Vienes a que mande a cazar a MI futuro yerno, el futuro [Rey] de MI reino, como si fuera una bestia salvaje, siendo él quien actuó en defensa del inocente, tal y como un buen hombre de Fiore lo haría, afectando sus mundanos intereses; insultas a MI hija, la princesa de Fiore. futura [Reina] de MI reino y futura esposa del futuro [Rey Dragón de Fuego], y amenazas a MI pueblo con sufrimiento y perdición. Elegí adecuadamente mis palabras, boscano. Tal vez debiste hacerlo también – siseó.

\- ¡Qué blasfemia de tu parte, [Rey] Thoma! ¡Lo que dices son locuras de anciano! – le gritó iracundo.

\- Son locuras lo que tú dices, boscano, por lo que te digo ahora. Natsu Dragneel-kun y todos los aliados que tenga tendrán asilo político en mi reino si ustedes persisten con sus amenazas – le dijo serio – Sin embargo, si me llego a enterar de que mi futuro yerno o alguno de sus aliados ha muerto, mi hija es víctima de algún atentado o que algún mago de MI territorio es amenazado por Bosco o alguno de sus allegados mande contra ellos, mis ejércitos estarán listos para destruir tu patético reino – lo dijo lúgubremente - Haré que cada hijo e hija dentro del reino de Bosco pague con sus vidas por esta afrenta y borraremos cada registro en la historia de que su reino existió siquiera – sentenció con ira contenida. El resto de magos, la princesa y los guardias lo miraban bajo otra luz: esta era la actitud de un verdadero [Rey].

\- ¿Acaso está amenazándonos? – preguntó desafiante, pero realmente estaba muy asustado, con el cuerpo temblándole.

\- No, boscano. Esta no es ninguna amenaza, porque las amenazas son cosas que uno promete, que uno dice y que, al final, no cumple. Esta es una notificación oficial verbal en primera instancia de parte del Reino de Fiore y de mi persona en pleno. Por lo que ahora, si ustedes no cumplen con todo lo que les he dicho anteriormente, toda mi ira y lo anterior notificado caerá en ustedes ¿Me entendiste, representante boscano? – cabe decir que el pobre tipo estaba muriéndose de miedo. Jamás esperó que él [Rey] de Fiore fuera tan enérgico en una situación así - ¡Guardias, llévense a esta escoria de mi vista! – ordenó.

\- ¡Si, [Rey] Thoma! – cabe decir que los guardias estaban mucho más orgullosos de la actitud de su [Rey]. Esto sería informado en cada rincón del reino.

\- ¡Esto no se quedará así, Thoma E. Fiore! – el representante, arrastrado, muy asustado y cabreado a la vez, casi orinándose en los pantalones, lanzó un último alarido antes de los portones se cerrarán.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras esto, suspiró aliviado, mientras era abrazado por su hija con felicidad pura. Cabe decir que el resto estaba completamente estupefacto por lo que acaban de ver.

\- Eso fue tan… - balbuceó Makarov.

\- Wow…. – susurraron los demás.

\- Recuérdenme siquiera hacer enojar al [Rey] – dijo Warrod con sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Bueno, creo que ahora no habrá más molestias – comentó Thoma con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _\- ¡Y encima es bipolar! –_ pensaron en blanco y con cara de palo los demás.

\- Muchas gracias _Otou-sama –_ agradeció la peliverde a su padre.

\- No hay de que, mi pequeña – le respondió con alegría - Solo espero que Natsu-kun siga haciendo las cosas bien. Tendrá todo mi apoyo de ser necesario – comentó el [Rey]. Warrod se acercó a Thoma.

\- Sabe que ha desatado una tormenta, [Rey] Thoma – le dijo serio el [Rey Celestial].

\- Nadie amenaza a uno de mis preciados ciudadanos y al futuro esposo de mi hija, Warrod-dono – contestó serio – Además, Natsu-kun hizo algo correcto. Como [Rey] que soy, tiene todo mi respaldo en las acciones que haga a futuro – dijo.

\- Entonces lo que dijo Arcadios ese día era cierto. Tal parece que mi hijo si tiene suerte con las mujeres – habló Makarov con risa pervertida.

\- Maestro, por favor, compórtese – le regañó Erza, aunque, inconscientemente, un poco incómoda por que la princesa se haya fijado en Natsu y que este tenga toda la aprobación de su futuro suegro.

\- Abuelo, no es momento de tus perversiones – comentó Laxus, aunque divertido por esta situación.

\- Descuida, descuida. No hay problema. Todos pueden ser como quieren ser – les dijo Thoma con sonrisa alegre.

 _\- Es como una versión de Natsu anciano… -_ pensaron los de Fairy Tail.

 _\- Ahora entiendo por qué la princesa quiere a Natsu. Se parece mucho al [Rey]_ – pensaron Laxus y Makarov.

\- Bueno, entonces debo de despreocuparme. Rendiré mi informe de que no pasó nada aquí al [Consejo Mágico] – señalo Warrod – Sin embargo, iré a buscar a Natsu-kun. Quiero su versión de esto – comentó.

\- ¿Acaso sabe dónde está Natsu, Warrod-san? – preguntó Erza.

\- Mis informantes en Pergrande me informaron que está por allá – comentó alegre – Tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita – dicho esto, se fue contento.

\- Eso creo que sería todo ¿No es verdad? – preguntó Makarov.

\- Si, Makarov-dono, aunque mi hija y yo quisiéramos conversar con usted, a solas – puntualizó. Laxus y Erza se retiraron del lugar, comprendiendo su lugar. Los guardias, amablemente, les guiaron. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el [Rey] Thoma miró serio al anciano maestro.

\- ¿Y de que se trata su conversación, [Rey] Thoma? – preguntó el Dreyar.

\- Mi hija me comentó la situación de Natsu-kun. Lo sé todo – la peliverde asintió un poco apenada.

\- No podía ocultarle información a mi padre. Después de todo, es un ser muy querido para mí y me arrepentiría toda la vida de no decirle la verdad – le dijo.

\- Ya veo. Entonces, [Rey] Thoma, sabe que esto debe ser guardado como secreto ¿No es así? – preguntó. Este asintió.

\- También está la determinación de mi pequeña en seguir a Natsu-kun. La verdad que, en casos comunes, me habría negado, pero tratándose de Natsu-kun no me opondría si ella decide irse con él, sea cual sea el destino que él decida: si es un pirata, mercenario o lo que fuera. Por el poco tiempo que conozco a Natsu-kun, sé que haría las cosas correctamente – comentó alegre.

\- Entonces, _Otou-sama_ ¿Acaso tú me permites? – le preguntó Hisui incrédula.

\- Sí, mi pequeña. Si quieres ir con Natsu-kun, puedes ir, además de que así me sentiré seguro, ya que estarás resguardada con personas realmente poderosas – le dio autorización – Pero te unirás de acá unos meses. Quiero disfrutar de mi pequeña mientras pueda – dijo con una sonrisa. Ella le abrazó con más fuerza - Quiero un reporte de tus avances como maga, ya que quiero ver que mi hija sea una maga muy poderosa en el futuro – agregó.

\- ¡Si esa es la condición, ya verás que lo cumpliré! – respondió alegre.

\- Bueno, princesa, como le dije ese día, tendrá que esperar un poco más. Como dijo Warrod-san, Natsu y Obito-kun deben de estar en Pergrande, entrenando, aunque quiero ver a mis hijos – esto haciendo referencia a Juvia y al peli salmón.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Liwake – Bakemonogatari Ongaku Zenshu Songs & Soundtracks Disc 02) **

\- Ya los veremos, o sabremos algo de ellos – comentó el [Rey] – Incluso Hisui hizo un pequeño periódico mural con los carteles de sus recompensas, a modo de altar – señaló en uno de los muros. Allí podían ver el cartel de Natsu a la cabeza, con 100 millones de Jewels de recompensa en Bosco, por completo adornado con papel decorativo, a modo de marco. Makarov tenía un gotón en la cien.

\- Oh, ya veo – comentó el mago – Lo mejor sería retirarme para Magnolia. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y poner orden en el gremio. A pesar de que Natsu se fue, aún siguen haciendo desorden – comentó un poco deprimido.

\- Está bien. Nosotros también tenemos que retirarnos ¿Le parece si mi hija va a su gremio para entrenar con alguna de sus magas que sabe el secreto la semana que viene? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto. Bueno, me despido. Nos vemos, [Rey] Thoma, princesa Hisui – se despidió.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- ¿Ahora que recordó, maestro? – le habló Cana.

\- Después de la amenaza del [Rey] contra el representante de Bosco, las cosas se recrudecieron. Tal parece que ahora el reino de Bosco dirigió su atención hacia Pergrande, pidiendo la cabeza de Natsu, pero Pergrande se negó, ya que tiene malas relaciones con Bosco – le respondió.

\- Ya veo – susurró.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo [Salamander] ahora? – preguntó el azabache.

\- ¿Preocupado por Natsu, Gajeel? – le habló socarrona la castaña.

\- ¿Yo, preocupado por [Salamander]? En tus sueños – respondió con una vena en la cien.

Makarov estaba riendo, ya que, a pesar de que Natsu se había ido, las cosas seguían como antes. Eso era bueno.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Fue allí que un vórtice dimensional apareció en medio de la sala. Cana se puso en guardia para pelear, pero Makarov y Gajeel estaban calmados. Sabían quién era el que venía.

\- Cana, cálmate – le dijo el anciano.

\- El que viene es el actual sensei de [Salamander], el Uchiha – siguió Gajeel.

Fue allí que, tras la desaparición del vórtice, Obito había aparecido frente al trio de magos, junto a Mavis.

\- ¿"Primera"? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Hola, Cana, Gajeel, Makarov-chan – les saludó alegre la pequeña rubia, aunque la sorpresa allí era que ella estaba con un chaleco usado, el cual parecía muy pesado – Si se preguntan, este chaleco es parte de mi entrenamiento – comentó.

\- Hola, Makarov – le saludó el Uchiha.

\- Hola, Obito-kun – correspondió el saludo.

\- Veo que tú y Gajeel están bien ¿Y la castaña quién es? – preguntó.

\- Soy Cana Alberona, una maga de Fairy Tail – se presentó.

\- Ya veo. No te notas sorprendida de mi poder ¿Acaso le dijeron algo acerca de la verdad de Natsu? – preguntó con la mirada afilada a los magos, mientras hacía girar su _Sharingan_ de manera terrorífica. Cana se asustó al ver semejante ojo. Nunca lo había visto en su vida.

\- Obito-kun, si te explicamos la situación, comprenderías – le pidió tranquilo.

Fue allí que, tras una larga conversación, el Uchiha y la Vermilion se sorprendieron al enterarse de que había chicas que amaban a Natsu como era, además de que personas confiables juraron no decir el secreto. También los tomó por sorpresa el respaldo que el [Rey] Thoma le daba al grupo.

Tras esto, ellos también decidieron contarles algunas partes importantes, como avances del entrenamiento, incluso la parte de Cu Chulainn, pero tergiversando esto, diciéndoles que el [Servant] era alguien de Pergrande que quería unírseles, cosa que aceptaron de buena gana.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Blood History – Accel World Original Soundtrack I feat. Hiroyuki Oshima)**

\- Sabiendo de que están bien, pasaré al evento principal – lo dijo serio. Mavis también se puso seria. Esto extrañó a los demás – Makarov, quiero saber dónde se encuentra el [Fairy Heart] – demandó el Uchiha.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó anonadado.

\- Yo se lo conté – fue el turno de Mavis.

\- Escucha Makarov y espero que comprendas. El [Fairy Heart] es una fuente de energía mágica prácticamente ilimitada, algo que los enemigos a futuro pueden aprovechar, en especial amenazas como el mago oscuro que Mavis me comentaba: Zeref, y ese dragón oscuro: Acnología. Ocultarlo en este plano terrenal solo traería desastres para Fiore y los enemigos del reino podrían aprovechar esto, por lo que te pido algo – hizo una pausa – Deseo ocultar el [Fairy Heart] en otro lugar, un lugar que ningún mago podrá entrar así de fácil, te lo puedo asegurar – habló.

\- ¿Y ese lugar sería? – preguntó.

\- Mi dimensión personal, [Kamui no Jikukan] **(Dimensión de la Autoridad de los Dioses)** – esto sorprendió a los magos varones, mientras que Cana estaba un poco ida. Había escuchado del [Fairy Heart], pero nunca se imaginó que uno de los secretos del gremio tenga tanto alcance – Y eso no será todo, lo pondré bajo muchos sellos de contención, visibilidad, percepción y sensibilidad del Clan Uzumaki, por lo que será prácticamente inubicable para el mundo – sentenció.

Makarov lo estaba meditando esto: si era correcto confiar un arma tan potente como lo era el [Fairy Heart] a un desconocido, o mantenerlo a la vista de los maestros de las siguientes generaciones y su protección. La respuesta era más que obvia, ya que si Mavis, la Primera maestra del gremio confió en Obito para decirle uno de los secretos del gremio, él también tendría que confiar en el Uchiha. Suspiró cansado.

\- Vamos para allá – le dijo.

\- Sabía que me darías esa respuesta, Makarov – le dijo Obito – Por lo que yo y Mavis ya nos adelantamos a esto. Iremos directo hacia donde está el [Fairy Heart]. Todos, júntense – ordenó.

\- ¿Pero…? – preguntó la castaña, aunque fui interrumpida por el ojirojo.

\- Solo has caso a lo que el Uchiha dice – le habló Gajeel.

 _\- ¡Kamui! –_ y todos se fueron en el vórtice dimensional.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Momentos después: Subterráneo de la antigua base del gremio**_

Tras llegar, todos abrieron sus ojos, aunque Cana estaba realmente sorprendida. Se habían transportado de un lugar a otro como si nada ocurriera.

\- ¿Estoy soñando, verdad? – preguntó.

\- Descuida, nosotros también pensamos lo mismo cuando ocurrió – le dijo Gajeel.

\- Hace tiempo que no vengo para acá – susurró Makarov.

\- El cuerpo que trataron de revivir tras mi muerte, poniéndole toda la magia posible y volviéndolo un arma de magia ilimitada – comentó la rubia – Ahora no necesito de un cuerpo, ya que tengo uno nuevo – dijo feliz, mientras veía al hombre que le dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

\- Entiendo – habló Obito – Es hora de enviarlo a mi dimensión, mientras su _Sharingan_ evolucionaba al _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Cana se quedó atónita al ver la evolución de esos ojos - _¡Kamui! –_ gritó con fuerza.

Los magos observaron como el [Fairy Heart] estaba siendo succionado rápidamente, hasta no quedar prácticamente nada. Siguieron sorprendidos por esto.

\- ¡Júntense, rápido! – todos hicieron caso - _¡Kamui! –_ y todos desaparecieron en el vórtice dimensional.

 _ **Momentos después. [Kamui no Jikukan] (Dimensión del Kamui)**_

Todos habían llegado a la dimensión de Obito. Cana y los demás abrieron los ojos y observaron el lugar sombrío: la dimensión personal de Obito.

\- Como les dije a Makarov y a Gajeel, esta es mi dimensión personal – hizo una pausa el Uchiha – Será aquí donde ocultemos el [Fairy Heart]. Nadie sabrá donde está y creo que será lo mejor – comentó.

\- Tienes razón – alegó Makarov.

\- No importa las veces que veo esta dimensión, pero siempre me sorprendo – comentó Gajeel.

\- Dímelo a mí. Es la primera vez que lo veo ¿Qué es exactamente? – preguntó.

\- Como Obito dijo, es su dimensión personal, uno de los poderes de su _Sharingan_ – le habló Mavis – Puede traer lo que sea para aquí con el poder de sus ojos, Cana – explicó.

\- Ya veo – respondió la castaña.

Obito se preparó para el proceso de sellado completo, acumulando cuanto chakra podía. Un objeto mágico de ese calibre requería todos los procesos de sellados necesarios y otros para asegurar todo.

\- Aléjense un poco, por favor – les pidió amablemente. Los demás le hicieron caso – Primero, empezaremos con este – susurró, mientras hacía unos sellos manuales, usando su _Mangekyou Sharingan -_ _¡Gogyou Fuin: Go Tenryu!_ **(Sello de los Cinco Elementos: Cinco Dragones Celestiales) –** muchas auras de color púrpura rodearon la [Fairy Heart] por completo. Cinco pilares aparecieron alrededor del arma mágica en forma de dragón. De las bocas, salieron cadenas que rodearon por completo – Ahora, esta… _¡Myoujinmon!_ **(Puerta del Gran Dios):** _¡Fuuto!_ **(Diez Puertas) –** muchas puertas en forma de Torii **(Arco Tradicional Japonés)** se posicionaron unos encima de otros, rodeando la [Fairy Heart], con tal de inmovilizarlo por completo. Se notaba que el Uchiha estaba poniendo todo de sí mismo, aunque, de allí, creo estacas de madera con grandes cantidades de chakra, para mantenerlas por mucho tiempo. Esto lo agotaría por completo. Estas estacas salieron disparadas en distintas direcciones, formando un hexágono – Y por último… - susurró - _¡Musekiyoujin!_ **(Formación de los Seis Yangs Rojos) –** una gran barrera carmesí, por completo inexpugnable para cualquier enemigo, rodeó donde estaba el [Fairy Heart] sellado – Con esto, ya terminé por completo – suspiró agotado – Si hubiese tenido el _Rinnegan,_ esto sería mucho más fácil – comentó con una sonrisa socarrona. Todos se acercaron a él, viéndolo con mucho respeto, como si de una eminencia se tratara.

\- Sencillamente, que alguien me despierte de este sueño. Este hombre supera por muchas creces mi sistema de sellado con las cartas, incluso de todas las personas que conozco – Cana estaba anonadada.

\- A veces, creo que no eres humano ¿Eres alguna clase de dios, Uchiha? – le preguntó Gajeel.

\- Nada que ver, aunque como me puedes observar, estoy realmente agotado por mi falta de chakra. Tendremos que esperar un poco para acumular un poco y mandarlos de vuelta a la oficina de Makarov – comentó amigablemente.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Ceramic Heart – Accel World Original Soundtrack I feat. Hiroyuki Oshima)**

Fue allí que algo, por completo inesperado para todos, pasó. Mavis, a paso calmado, se acercó a Obito y lo que sintió el Uchiha lo dejó muy desconcertado, al igual que los demás, quienes estaban con las mandíbulas en el piso.

Mavis se había sentado encima del Uchiha y le miró con respeto y cariño, le acarició la mejilla y cerró sus ojos. La rubia acercó su rostro al del Uchiha y le dio algo que nunca esperó por parte de ella hacia él.

Ella se notaba bastante nerviosa, su respiración era agitada, llenándose de valor por completo, olvidando de que estaba frente a miembros de su gremio. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, por completo nerviosa, aunque muy anhelante.

Por fin, sus labios se tocaron. El corazón de la rubia martilleaba con fuerza, sintiendo que iba a explotar en ese mismo instante.

Tras demostrar sus sentimientos, ella se separó del Uchiha, calmadamente. Se sentía tan avergonzada que quería ponerse a llorar, pero se sintió bastante feliz de haberlo hecho. Con esto, se dio cuenta de que lo quería, no solo como su sensei, sino también como una mujer ama de verdad, por lo que esto confirmaba que le costaría alejarse de él.

 _\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!_ – pensaron a gritos los magos, por completo desconcertados.

\- Mavis ¿acaso tú? – preguntó Obito, tocándose los labios.

\- Ni yo misma sé por qué lo hice, pero creo que es lo que siento – comentó levemente sonrojada - Por el momento, no me des una respuesta apresurada, Obito. Esperare calmadamente – le dijo con una sonrisa – Además, Rin me dijo que, si quiero pasar mi chakra a alguien para que se recupere más rápido, uno debe de besar a otro usuario. Mato dos pájaros de un tiro – esto último lo dijo de manera muy tsundere, dejando en blanco al Uchiha.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Mavis – le habló muy calmadamente - Sobre eso, Rin te mintió – cabe decir que, después de escucharlo, la rubia empezó a hiperventilar demasiado, riéndose mucho, para luego estallar de ira.

\- ¡RIN! – gritó a los cuatro vientos, visiblemente roja e iracunda. Tras esto, se desmayó.

\- Creo que tendré que hablar con ella y con Rin – comentó el Uchiha.

\- Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer – susurraron los magos con un gotón en la cien.

Tras acumular nuevamente una gran cantidad de chakra en menos de diez minutos, Obito activó su _Mangekyou Sharingan._

\- Bueno, creo que esta sería una despedida momentánea, Makarov, chicos – les dijo.

\- Tienes razón, Obito-kun – asintió el anciano.

\- Disculpa – interrumpió Cana – ¿Cómo está Natsu? ¿Está bien? ¿Está comiendo como se debe? – la castaña preguntaba preocupada por el estado del mago. Obito sonrió.

\- No te preocupes. Natsu se encuentra de maravilla – hizo una pausa – Se nota que lo quieres y sé lo que piensas. Quieres venir con nosotros para estar al lado de Natsu ¿No es verdad? – ella asintió, visiblemente sorprendida de que haya sido descubierta – Todo a su tiempo, Cana Alberona, entrena duro por tu cuenta junto a las otras chicas que quieran unirse a nuestro grupo durante los meses que vienen. Allí recién, podrán unirse ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – ella asintió. Algo era algo – Por ahora, antes de irme, lo único que les diré será que, dentro de un corto tiempo, escucharán sobre la banda de mercenarios que Natsu decidió formar: los [Fallen Raiders] – expuso.

\- ¿Acaso [Salamander] y ustedes se volverán mercenarios? – preguntó Gajeel un poco desconcertado.

\- A diferencia de los mercenarios convencionales, Natsu y los escuadrones serán mercenarios con otro sistema, como dicen su nombre: [Fallen Raiders] o Asaltantes Caídos – le dijo – Dicho esto, júntense – le ordenó. Estos asintieron - _¡Kamui! –_ un vórtice dimensional los llevó de regreso hacia Magnolia. Luego, suspiró cansado para luego mirar a Mavis, por completo desmayada – Será mejor irnos, loli – lo dijo con media sonrisa. Tras esto, ambos desaparecieron con dirección para Pergrande.

 _ **Regresando a Magnolia. Oficina de Makarov.**_

El maestro Makarov, Gajeel y Cana retornaron en el vórtice dimensional. Todos cayeron elegantemente de pie.

\- Tendré que entrevistarme con él [Rey] lo más pronto posible, además de que debemos de juntarnos pronto en la casa de Natsu. Deben de enterarse de que él y su grupo se volverán mercenarios – les dijo el anciano.

\- Maestro, lo más prudente será que ocultemos esto y dejar que el mundo se entere por sí mismo todas las acciones que [Salamander] haga – le sugirió Gajeel.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Gajeel – agregó Cana – Lo mejor es eso, por ahora, por lo que de esta manera le libraríamos de inconvenientes simples – comentó.

\- De acuerdo, entonces, no diremos nada, aunque va a ser un problema con los miembros que saben del [Fairy Heart] – dijo – Pensaba retirarme de esto y dejar mi lugar a Erza, siendo alguien por completo sensata para muchos casos, pero con el caso de su hermano problemático y el destino que le espera, pienso seguir unos años más, hasta que todo sea paz y disfrutar del mundo un poco – comentó jocoso. La castaña y el ojirojo sonrieron de medio lado.

 _ **Time Skip: 3 días después. Horas de la mañana**_

Después de este beso, Obito, Rin y Mavis hablaron sobre aquello. Tras una pequeña charla, al parecer, habían llegado a un pequeño acuerdo pacífico, por lo que decidieron seguir con la rutina normal.

Los días resultaron tranquilos, más que todo entrenando, como siempre, aunque Cu Chulainn y Juvia habían decidido ir a entrenar un poco de estrategia. [Lancer] había decidido que su [Master] debía mejorar un poco más, por lo que ambos entrenarían trabajo de equipo, todo esto en pos de incrementar el rendimiento de la lideresa del [Equipo Aqua] de los [Fallen Raiders].

Tras los últimos siete días desde que empezaron a entrenar con Tora, obteniendo resultados a corto plazo más que maravillosos. Evasión, planificación de equipo, precisión y efectividad habían sido los resultados en el grupo, incluso Cu Chulainn se había sorprendido, ya que esto le permitió aprender algunos trucos, debido a que el gato podía clonarse de muchas maneras posibles, además de revivir por completo.

Con los resultados favorables, Obito y Rin habían determinado que todos se merecían un premio especial.

Por ejemplo, para Juvia habían determinado que ella y Cu Chulainn debían de ir hacia donde estaba el escudo que habían escuchado hace un corto tiempo atrás y tenerlo como nueva arma. Ambos asintieron.

Mavis, por otra parte, había recibido un pergamino de Obito: era una invocación, muy aparte de las 12 que el [Rikudoo Sennin] había traído al [Mundo Mágico], la cual perteneció en vida al _Niidaime Mizukage,_ Gengetsu Hozuki: la _Oohamaguri_ **(Almeja Gigante),** una invocación capaz de producir espejismos engañosos, generando que el enemigo sea completamente incapaz de localizar la posición de sí mismo o de su invocador, algo realmente muy útil en batallas.

Por último, a Natsu, Karen y Ellen les darían un regalo sorpresa, pero tendrían un pequeño reto, el cual ellos asumieron con ahínco.

Obito y Rin habían creado, en medio de la gran laguna, una placa gigantesca de roca, de unos 3000 metros de altura, colocando diversas trampas y sellos en todo el tramo.

Natsu, Karen y Ellen estaban caminando encima de la laguna, esperando las indicaciones. Los tres miraban la cima, mientras que Mavis, Juvia y [Lancer] estaban un poco alejados, observando seriamente el reto que tendrían que superar sus amigos.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Obito y yo hemos determinado el reto que tendrán que cumplir para recibir los premios! – fueron las palabras de Rin - ¡Los tres tendrán que llegar a la cima de la montaña en menos de cinco minutos y están prohibidos cualquier tipo de _Jutsu_! ¡Solamente usando sus manos y pies! – hizo una pausa - ¡Empieza Natsu!

\- ¡Aquí voy! – gritó con determinación, mientras observaba la placa de piedra que sus sensei habían creado: 3000 metros aproximadamente, el cual estaba dividido en varias partes: agua de catarata con fuerte caudal estaba cayendo en los primeros 800 metros; luego, en los 700 metros siguientes, la tierra estaba embarrada con aceite y petróleo; en los siguientes 800 metros habían sellos tan sutiles y sensibles que explotarían al mínimo contacto; finalmente, en los últimos 700 metros, habían los mismos sellos, solo que estos te electrocutaban, quemaban, aplastaban con bloques de tierra, congelaban o sellaban tu chakra por unos 3 segundos. Cabe resaltar que los tres estaban con sus chalecos de entrenamiento.

El peli salmón empezó a correr para llegar al primer tramo con normalidad. Las chicas le apoyaban con vítores. Después de pasar el tramo del agua, se le hizo más difícil correr por el de aceite, pero cuando llegó al de las explosiones, empezó a rezarles a todos los santos, ya que las explosiones no eran pequeñas, sino de las que dejaban huecos de 10 metros de radio, por lo que el poder destructivo era considerable.

 _\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditas explosiones que me quieren hacer caer y para colmo tengo una sensei amante de los sellos y el agua! –_ haciendo referencia a Rin - _¡Tengo que seguir no importa qué! –_ se gritó a sí mismo - ¡Guajh! – sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por qué una explosión casi lo manda hacia el suelo desde una altura de 2000 metros aproximadamente. Después de pasar la parte de las explosiones, trato de ir lo más rápido que podía. Ya estaba cerca y le faltaba menos de un minuto para la meta, hasta que pisó un sello drenador de chakra. Sin embargo, se sostuvo con sus manos y antes de que cayera siquiera, con todas sus fuerzas, se impulsó y dio un gran salto, hasta sostenerse de una roca que sobresalía. Ahora, le faltaban menos de 200 metros para acabar y 25 segundos. Escaló en cinco segundos y, con el chakra activado, corrió como nunca. Llegó a la cima y se tiró al piso que estaba en ella, completamente agotado y lastimado, producto de las explosiones, electricidad, hielo, etc.

Desde tierra, Obito lo controló con un cronómetro, mientras que Rin, Mavis, Juvia, [Lancer], Karen y Ellen esperaban su resultado.

\- Terminó todo en cuatro minutos y 53 segundos – comentó – ¡Muy bien, ahora es el turno de Karen! ¡De allí, Ellen! – sentenció serio Obito.

Después de unos 15 minutos, los tres eran tratados por Rin para descansar un poco. CU Chulainn observaba como todos ellos se volvían guerreros. Era algo que él había pasado en sus tiempos y se sentía gratamente animado por que unos muchachos entrenaban con honor y orgullo, eso incluía a su [Master].

\- Felicitaciones a los tres, más que todo Ellen, quien lo hizo en cuatro minutos y 50 segundos – dijo Rin. La pelirroja sonrió levemente, a la vez que era felicitada por Natsu, Karen y los demás – Segundo fue Natsu con cuatro minutos y 53 segundos; y tercera fue Karen con cuatro minutos y 55 segundos – puntualizó.

\- Como han llegado en el tiempo que esperábamos, hemos decidido darles a los tres un premio a su esfuerzo durante la semana, si, el premio sorpresa que les dijimos – Obito, de un pergamino de almacenamiento, liberó doce pergaminos de varios colores. Cada uno con un kanji distinto. Gracias a Rin, en un mes, aprendieron a leer y escribir en el sistema oriental – Así como se lo dije a Mavis, todo _shinobi_ tiene su compañero de batallas y estos se obtienen mediante un pacto de sangre con algún clan animal o un ser mitológico, sea la especie que sea – puntualizó.

\- Antes de venir a Ishgar, _Rikudoo Sennin_ nos dio los pergaminos de las doce famosas invocaciones legendarias. Pude informarme un poco más de estos al leer algunos fragmentos de diarios Uzumaki perdidos, después de la guerra contra _Iwa_. Ahora, esas invocaciones están en este mundo para bien – señaló el Uchiha.

\- Sátiros, Bestias de Hielo, Escorpiones, Tortugas, Insectos _Dynastinae_ , Cangrejos, Minotauros, Leones, Centauros, Hadas del Bosque y… - fue allí que el peli salmón se quedó mudo tras recitar los kanjis anteriores – Dragones… - susurró. Mavis y Juvia sabían que el recuerdo de Igneel estaba aún vivo en el joven mago. Obito solo sonrió y Rin se mostraba preocupada por su alumno Dragneel.

\- Pueden escoger el que deseen – les mandó Rin.

Sin siquiera dudar, Natsu cogió el pergamino de los dragones y lo extendió. Pudo ver allí que nadie había firmado el sello de invocación. Lo mismo pasaba con Karen y Ellen. Los tres dedujeron que serían los primeros invocadores.

\- Muy bien, pínchense el dedo pulgar hasta que salga algo de sangre y hagan estos sellos manuales. Finalmente, choquen la mano donde tienen la sangre en el suelo – Rin les enseñó los pasos – Empieza con Natsu – el _Dragon Slayer_ hizo los sellos como correspondía.

 _\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ **(Técnica de Invocación) –** gritó Natsu.

Una gran nube se hizo presente en todo el lugar, nublando la visión de todos, hasta que se vio a un gran ser mitológico, el cual no se había visto casi siempre: un dragón de más de 70 metros de alto, con dientes que eran más grandes que las espadas, mandíbula lo suficientemente grande como para devorarse dos mamuts de un bocado, escamas rojas carmesí, alas carmesí oscuras, ojos característicos de un dragón, con la pupila rasgada, garras que desgarrarían el metal fácilmente y una larga cola.

Karen, Ellen, Mavis y Juvia estaban desencajadas por completo, mientras que Cu Chulain observaba un poco impasible al mitológico ser.

 **\- ¿Quién es el que osa convocarme?** – preguntó el enorme ser mitológico con imponente voz. Natsu estaba gimoteando levemente.

\- Igneel – susurró con melancolía, mientras que Obito y Rin miraron analíticos al gran ser. Sin embargo, para suerte del grupo, el dragón había escuchado lo que Natsu dijo.

 **\- Oye, muchacho humano ¿Acaso dijiste Igneel?** – preguntó serio el imponente ser. Natsu asintió - **¿Qué eres de mi hermano mayor?** – esto sorprendió mucho a todos. Frente a ellos estaba el hermano menor del [Rey Dragón de Fuego].

\- Igneel me crio y me enseñó todo lo que sabía hasta ahora, incluso el uso de la magia [Dragon Slayer de Fuego]. Soy su hijo – esto sorprendió al dragón.

 **\- Sencillamente no te creo. Mi hermano no sería capaz de… a menos que…** \- lo que pensaba decir, se lo guardó para futuro – **Muy bien, entonces pelea contra mí.**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Kyoui to no Koubou – Boku no Hero Academia Original Soundtrack)**

Sin previo aviso, el poderoso dragón le lanzó un zarpazo al peli salmón, quien lo esquivo con dificultad, ya que tenía los sellos de gravedad y el chaleco aún puesto, además de que no podía usar magia. El chico no sabía qué hacer.

En el interior del joven, Kurama estaba realmente preocupado por el estado de su contenedor, aunque estaba más sorprendido por ver al dragón, nuevamente.

 _ **\- ¡Natsu, ten cuidado! –**_ les hablaron Kurama desde su interior – _**Te estas enfrentando al líder de la invocación de los 10 clanes dragón.**_

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Kurama? – preguntó el [Dragon Slayer] _ **.**_

 _ **\- A que ese dragón se toma las afrentas muy en serio, en especial con su familia –**_ esto sorprendió a Natsu – _**Al decirle que eres el hijo de Igneel, algo que tiene mucha relación con él, has ocasionado de que se mancille el nombre de su familia –**_ le comentó serio.

\- ¿Cómo lo conoces? Y es más ¿Que se supone que debo hacer para derrotarlo? – preguntó.

 _ **Sobre lo primero, una vez me enfrenté a él cuando iba viajando libre por el [Mundo Shinobi] –**_ respondió calmadamente – _**Lo segundo, tú tienes la respuesta a eso –**_ Natsu abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad - _**¡Debes de atacar con todo tu poder cuando sea el momento, pero con mucha cautela y teniendo en cuenta todo el actual repertorio de técnicas shinobi que aprendiste con el Uchiha y la Nohara! –**_ señaló – _ **Ten cuidado de que aquí viene. No por nada sus enemigos llamaban a Balerion "Kuroi Kyoufu" (Terror Negro) en los inicios del [Mundo Shinobi], cuando el clan del Ninjutsu establecido por Indra estaba en pleno apogeo –**_ le dijo - _**Sus llamas son negras y más intensas que las de mi hermana Matatabi, por lo que debes ir con extrema precaución, Natsu –**_ el Bijuu le advirtió.

\- Entendido – agradeció el peli salmón a su compañero Bijuu.

 _ **\- Descuida, que te daré todo el chakra que pueda transmitirte, pero no será mucho por el sello –**_ le dijo. Este agradeció nuevamente.

Con valor, se preparó para pelear contra el dragón. A pesar de que le habían quitado la magia, la fuerza física, al menos, la mantenía. Olvidándose el dolor y el cansancio, arremetió con un potente derechazo en el brazo del dragón, pero este no lo sintió para nada.

 **\- ¿A eso llamas un golpe?** – y de un avasallador puñetazo, mandó contra el suelo al joven peli salmón, quien gritó de dolor por el golpe y para luego ser estampado contra el suelo, generando un cráter en el lugar – **¡Te enseñaré a no decirme mentiras, estúpido humano debilucho!**

Natsu, con las justas, se estaba levantando, pero con el honor y el orgullo mancillado por las palabras del ya conocido Balerion.

Cerca de allí, el grupo de viaje no podía intervenir, ya que, según las palabras de Obito, era una prueba de la invocación con respecto a su nuevo portador, pero el también, a pesar de eso, quería ayudarlo. Tenía que hacer algo si quería que su alumno no fuera aperitivo de una lagartija sobre alimentada, según él. Miró a la rubia del grupo.

\- Mavis, regrésale la magia a Natsu solo por ahora – le habló a la rubia. La Vermilion casqueó los dedos y la magia de Natsu volvió rápidamente.

\- ¡Natsu-san, Mavis-san te ha devuelto tu magia por el momento! ¡Demuéstrale a ese dragón que eres hijo de Igneel! – Karen le gritó desde lo lejos. El _Dragon Slayer_ sonrió por esto. También, el Uchiha liberó todo peso encima de él, con un sello manual.

 _ **\- Te devolvieron tu magia. Espero que me des más pelea –**_ pensó áspero Balerion, aunque sorprendido al escuchar de que el joven de cabellos salmón haya peleado contra él con solo su chakra.

\- ¡Ahora que estoy a mi capacidad completa, te las devolveré todas, ya lo verás! – le gritó más que furioso el Dragneel, para luego chocar sus puños y que un círculo mágico apareciera – [¡Karyu no Hoko!] **(Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** – y una poderosa ráfaga de fuego se precipitó contra Balerion, quien, sorprendido, recibió el impacto. El joven [Dragon Slayer] estaba un poco sorprendido, ya que sus llamas de dragón eran más fuertes e intensas que antes, debido a la acumulación rápida de [Ethernano] en su cuerpo – _Es como dijo Shisho –_ pensó el peli salmón – _La acumulación efectiva de [Ethernano] en mi cuerpo se debió al entrenamiento físico intensivo –_ sonrió de medio lado – _Además, el dragón parece un poco conmocionado por usar el fuego de mi padre ¡Es hora de atacar! –_ sus ojos brillaban de determinación pura.

\- Balerion retrocedió un poco, producto de las llamas, realmente sorprendido por la técnica mágica del muchacho. Esas llamas, realmente, se parecían mucho a las de su hermano. Sin embargo, no era el momento de distraerse, ya que Natsu realizaba una secuencia de sellos manuales. Estaba a punto de usar chakra.

 _\- ¡Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu!_ **(Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)** – la bola de fuego de menos de metro de radio se dirigió poderosa contra el dragón. Este lo esquivó y empezó a volar alrededor, mientras pensaba su plan de ataque.

 _ **\- No solo domina la [Magia de Dragon Slayer], sino también el chakra dado por Hagoromo-sama, aunque tengo la sensación de que este chakra es similar al de uno de sus hijos…**_ – miraba analíticamente al mago - _**Esto es raro. Aunque sea uno de los primeros casos en que hay un usuario que domina, tanto el chakra como la magia misma, incluso siendo una de las magias primitivas, la [Dragon Slayer], tiene el talento nato para ser un genio, aunque se nota que es fácil de provocar…. ¡Acaso este muchacho es! –**_ pensó alarmado.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Natsu había corrido hasta la gran placa donde entrenó y compitió hace unos momentos, listo para preparar su ataque.

 **\- ¡Te enseñaré a hacer tu técnica de manera correcta, y a no mostrarme tu posición tan fácil, mocoso! [¡Karyu no Hoko!]** **(Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) –** inhalando aire de manera profusa, Balerion lanzó una potente y gigantesca llamarada contra Natsu en la placa, la cual fue destruida por completo. Sin embargo, antes de que continuara siquiera, sintió que alguien le daba una patada en el lomo - _**¿¡Acaso ese el que estaba en la montaña era un clon!?**_

\- [¡Karyu no Tekken!] **(Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego) –** gritó el joven, con los puños listos para impactarlo.

 **\- ¡Es inútil! –** el dragón también estaba un poco sorprendido, cabreado y ansioso, por qué ahora estaba usando otra técnica de su hermano, y no solo eso, con una intensidad similar a la de él y de Igneel. Sentía esa sensación tan familiar: era como estar con su hermano – **[¡Karyu no Tekken!] –** ambos, tanto el dragón como Natsu impactaron puños.

Olas gigantescas de fuego rodearon los alrededores, provocando que la temperatura aumentara de a pocos en el lugar. Tras el potente golpe de Natsu, quien se sorprendió más, debido a que sentía que sus capacidades físicas eran más fuertes que antes, pero estaba mermando de a pocos contra la real fuerza de un dragón, y más que todo que era un hermano de Igneel

 **\- ¡Estás peleando de manera magnífica, pequeño dragón!... Sin embargo ¡Ya va siendo hora de que caigas! –** Balerion aplicó más fuerza de la normal, generando que el puño de Natsu termine con los huesos rotos. Este gritó de dolor, un dolor que le mostraba que aún era débil.

\- ¡Natsu-san! / ¡Natsu-kun! / ¡Natsu! / ¡Natsu-chan! / ¡Muchacho! – todo el grupo miró como su amigo caía como meteorito al suelo, generando un gran cráter. Karen y Ellen querían ir a ayudar primeras, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Obito les impidió el paso.

Tras caer al suelo, de manera pesada, se levantó con mucho dolor en el cuerpo, más que todo en la zona afectada. Al parecer, la competencia y la breve pelea contra el dragón le consumieron fuerzas, más que todo en el estado físico. Sangre recorría gran parte de su cuerpo.

 _ **\- A pesar de que cayó, ese golpe si tenía la sensación de ser muy similares a los de mi hermano en lo que respecta a la misma magia. No cabe dudas. Este muchacho humano es el hijo de Igneel –**_ pensó con una sonrisa el dragón.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: My Hero Academia – Boku no Hero Academia Original Soundtrack)**

Sin embargo, Natsu miraba al dragón, pero esta cambió por completo: una mirada de un dragón furioso estaba en ella. Además de eso, en sus hombros, aparecieron unas especies de ramificaciones luminosas, la cual tenía la forma del rostro de un dragón de fuego, el cual alternaba entre el amarillo y el rojo carmesí. Su mirada dracónica se volvió mucho más intensa de lo normal.

 _\- Al parecer, activó algo oculto por muchos y solo presente en los que serían catalogados como [Master] en mi tiempo –_ se dijo a sí mismo el lancero, para luego silbar – _Este chico si es una caja de sorpresas –_ hizo una pausa, para luego meditar bien - _¿Acaso el muchacho tiene? –_ pensó Cu Chulainn al ver las ramificaciones en los hombros del peli salmón.

Balerion se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba a punto de entrar, aunque muy inconsciente, a una primera fase de su [Dragon Force], además de que había entrado a un estado donde manejaba la magia en su estado más puro. Para su sorpresa, e incredulidad del resto, acomodó su puño dañado con su mano sana y se alistó.

 _ **\- ¡Aquí viene! –**_ pensó con cautela Balerion.

 _\- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ **(Técnica de Clones de Sombra) –** con el chakra que tenía, creo cuatro clones sólidos. Todos, de distintas direcciones, se lanzaron rápidamente. El original empezó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha. Obito y Rin se sorprendieron de lo que su alumno iba a hacer.

\- ¿Acaso Natsu-chan ya sabe hacer el _Rasengan_? – Rin estaba anonadada. Todos preguntaron acerca de ello.

\- El _Rasengan_ es considerada una técnica de rango A, basada en la Bijuudama, y creada por nuestro sensei, el _Yondaime Hokage_ **(Cuarta Sombra de Fuego)** , Minato Namikaze. Gracias al _Rasengan_ y a su otro _Jutsu_ firma, el _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ **(Técnica del Dios Trueno Volador)** , pudo acabar con la [Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi], siendo famoso, más que todo, por su hazaña de eliminar él solo mil enemigos en un plazo de menos de tres minutos – este dato sorprendió a todos, incluso al mismo [Lancer]. Esa era una hazaña que, incluso los mejores soldados, no harían, menos en ese tiempo tan corto – Eso provocó que la guerra contra _Iwa_ acabara – puntualizó. Cabe decir que la más maravillada, tras el relato, fue Ellen. Tendría que averiguar más acerca de ese famoso _Jutsu_.

\- Rin, espera – le dijo Obito - El _Rasengan_ de Natsu es muy pequeño – todos miraron la técnica – Sería como un _Proto-Rasengan_ , ya que solo lo ha hecho por instinto – señaló.

\- ¡Miren a los clones! ¡No están haciendo las mismas técnicas que el original! – les dijo Mavis.

Fue allí que lo vieron. Dos de los clones estaba creando magia, mientras que los otros estaban alistándose.

 _\- ¡Suiton: Mizu Shuriken!_ **(Elemento Agua: Shuriken de Agua) -** los dos clones restantes lanzaron muchos shuriken contra el dragón. Este solo sonrió.

 **\- [¡Karyu no Yaiyoku!]** **(Baño de Llamas del Dragón de Fuego) –** tras esto, todos los shuriken de agua se evaporizaron antes de tocar a Balerion - **¿Es todo lo que tienes, sobrino? –** preguntó con leve sarcasmo.

\- Eso debería decirte yo – le hablaron dos voces encima de él. Eran los clones de Natsu. sus miradas intensas

 **\- ¿Pero cuando?** – preguntó sorprendido. Fue allí que recordó que él usaba el chakra - _¿Shunshin no Jutsu?_ **(Técnica de Sustitución)** y… _¿Kawarimi no Jutsu?_ **(Técnica de Sustitución) –** sin siquiera reaccionar a tiempo, los clones prepararon sus técnicas.

\- [¡Karyu no Tekken!] / [¡Karyu no Saiga!] **(¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! / ¡Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego!) –** ambas técnicas impactaron de lleno contra el dragón, mandándolo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Eso es, muchacho! ¡Demostraste tu orgullo frente a una lagartija super desarrollada! – [Lancer] apoyaba desde su lugar – _Y no solo eso, sus instintos de combate se desarrollan cada vez más cuando está en batallas… Ya veo, el entrenamiento le da las bases, pero lo que realmente lo desarrolla es el instinto de combate –_ pensó, para luego ver a Obito – _Creo que su maestro tiene esa intuición y lo dejó solo para que combata contra el dragón –_ sonrió ligeramente. Su intuición le decía que Obito era un zorro astuto.

Justo cuando iba a impactar, el original había acumulado el suficiente chakra, además, había juntado el chakra de Kurama, dándole a ese _Proto-Rasengan_ una tonalidad naranja-carmesí.

\- ¡Trágate la técnica que Kurama me estaba enseñando! _¡Rasengan!_ **(Esfera Espiral) –** le gritó.

 **\- ¡Cómo si me dejara! –** refutó el dragón, con un puñetazo a punto de darle en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos, el peli salmón, a una velocidad de reacción irreal, logró contrarrestar el ataque con una esfera de fuego mágica de su mano libre y darle en el estómago del dragón con ambas técnicas. Este gruñó de dolor, a la vez que todo el lugar era rodeado de una cúpula celeste-naranja, producto del _Rasengan._

Todos se cubrieron por las ondas expansivas en el lugar, tratando de no salir volando de allí. Cu Chulainn ayudaba a Juvia a sostenerse, mientras que Obito ayudaba a Mavis. Karen y Ellen se apoyaban mutuamente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras terminar, el dragón aún estaba en posición de pelea, aunque con un hilillo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios, mientras que Natsu jadeaba, por completo ensangrentado y con su cuerpo dañado. Las runas luminosas en sus hombros trataban de mantenerse aún activas, pero, por el desgaste mágico, era poco probable que se mantuvieran allí. Balerion le miró con una sonrisa de orgullo, mientras que Natsu, a pesar de su estado, quería seguir con la pelea.

\- Aun… aun… puedo… continuar – lo decía jadeante y adolorido.

 **\- Ya he visto lo que quería ver, por lo que es momento de acabar con esto -** el dragón posó la palma de su mano, generando un aura verdosa de chakra. Natsu temía lo peor, mientras que los demás se estaban alistando para una posible batalla contra el gran dragón **\- Buena pelea, sobrino –** el dragón empezó a curar a Natsu, quien se sorprendió por esto, al igual que los demás.

Tras minutos de curación, Natsu estaba como nuevo, con su magia y el chakra recuperados. Los demás suspiraron de alivio al ver al peli salmón con bien, aunque Ellen fue la primera en correr hacia el [Dragon Slayer] y abrazarlo como si de su peluche se tratara. Natsu le decía que estaba bien, aunque si ella seguía así, iba a morir de asfixia. Karen apartó rápidamente a su hermana, con un pequeño atisbo de celos, algo que nunca había sentido. El dragón, así como los demás, menos [Lancer], quien reía burlonamente por la situación de Natsu, tenían un gotón en la cien. Balerion decidió intervenir.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Peaceful Afternoon – Bleach OST 01)**

 **\- Dime sobrino ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –** preguntó serio a Natsu.

\- Soy Natsu Dragneel – respondió.

 **\- Muy bien, Natsu. He comprobado que eres el hijo de mi hermano Igneel. Yo soy, de acuerdo con el orden de incubación, menor a tu padre y de su misma sangre. Soy Balerion, conocido en el [Mundo Shinobi] como "Kuroi Kyoufu" (Terror Negro) –** tomó el pergamino de la invocación y se le puso frente al peli salmón – **Como el líder de los 10 clanes del dragón, te nombro como nuestro nuevo invocador. Firma el papel con tu sangre.**

\- Natsu abrió nuevamente la pequeña herida en su dedo, para luego firmar, con letra legible, su nombre y apellido. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos, Balerion puso a Natsu en su espalda.

 **\- Bueno, humanos. Me llevo al invocador de mi raza. Lo devolveré con un** _ **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ **(Técnica de Invocación Inversa)** **al día siguiente –** hizo una pausa - **Hoy se celebra por tener a un invocador y con más razón que es mi sobrino** – canturreó feliz el dragón de fuego. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- Eso no se podrá, Balerion – le habló el Uchiha serio, mientras revelaba el _Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan –_ Debe de seguir aquí por un momento más – el dragón se alarmó, mientras entraba a posición de batalla.

 **\- Tienes los mismos ojos que los descendientes de Hagoromo-sama ¿Acaso eres un Uchiha? –** este asintió - **Recuerdo que, mucho tiempo después de llegar al [Mundo Shinobi], me hice amigo de un pequeño grupo de ninjas mercenarios, por completo chiflado, aunque eran muy fuertes. Una de ellos era una Uchiha, quien era la esposa de un Senju y amigos de un Namikaze y una Uzumaki. Eran muy fuertes, incluso para patear el trasero de Shukaku por si solitos –** infló el pecho orgulloso, recordando esa vieja anécdota – **Bueno, esperaré entonces. Quiero ver lo que depares para mi sobrino y todos ustedes** – sentenció ameno. Natsu vio la misma sonrisa de Igneel en Balerion.

\- Entonces sigamos con los contratos de invocaciones. Ellen, te toca – la pelirroja eligió el pergamino de la tortuga y realizó los mismos pasos que Natsu.

De un gran polvo, se reveló a una gran tortuga del mismo tamaño del dragón. Era de color gris, y caparazón azul acero. Tenía garras sobresalientes y ojos celestes amigables. Se mostraba en calma a todo momento.

 **\- Vaya. Hace tiempo que no tenemos un prospecto de invocador ¿Quién fue el o la que me invocó? Incluso invocaron a Balerion-chan** – preguntó la apacible tortuga.

 **\- Yoh, Elder-san** – saludó el dragón serenamente.

\- Hola, _Kame-chan_ \- le saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Ellen. La tortuga se rio amigablemente.

 **\- Nadie me había puesto un mote después de encontrarme con una Hyuga de la ese entonces recién fundada** _ **Konoha**_ **, hace ya muchos años cuando ella terminó en un naufragio –** rio gracioso **\- Me agradas, humana ¿Cómo te llamas?** – preguntó.

\- Ellen Marvelous – respondió tranquila. Al parecer, todo iba a ser fácil.

 **\- Muy bien, Ellen-chan. Firma en el pergamino con tu sangre y nuestro pacto con el clan de las tortugas estará completo –** y la pelirroja, muy feliz, estampó su firma en el pergamino de contrato.

 **\- Elder-san, espere un momento más para conversar sobre los viejos tiempos, además de que ahora, después de que Hagoromo-sama nos trajo, no estamos en el [Mundo Shinobi], sino en [Earth Land], nuestra tierra de origen –** este solo asintió.

\- Muy bien, finalizamos con Karen – continuó Obito, ante la mirada expectante de todos, incluso las invocaciones. La peliazul realizó los mismos sellos manuales y una nube de polvo llenó todo el lugar, para luego revelar a un enorme fénix chino del mismo tamaño del dragón y de la tortuga. Balerion y Elder se sorprendieron al verlo, aunque el primero…

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **\- ¡Ven para acá, pollo flameado! ¡Quiero hacer una barbacoa contigo! –** el dragón se le lanzó al enorme fénix.

 **\- ¡Balerion, desgraciado! ¡Me voy a hacer un bolso contigo! –** al fénix no le importó que tuviese un invocador. Solo le importaba saldar cuentas con el dragón legendario. Sin embargo, Elder se metió a su caparazón y giró a gran velocidad, para impactar contra Balerion. El dragón salió proyectado contra los restos de la placa de roca destruida. Después de eso, un aplastante hidro cañón salió disparado contra el fénix, quien no lo soportó y se fue proyectado en dirección contraria a la que fue Balerion. Esto dejó con la boca abierta a los espectadores, ya que los daños contra las otras dos invocaciones eran considerables, más que todo para el fénix.

 **\- ¡Déjense de tonterías!** **¡No estamos acá para revivir viejas enemistades, Balerion, Icarus!** – les reprochó la tortuga con ira contenida. Ambos se levantaron de a pocos, mirando hacia otro lado, con vergüenza.

 **\- Discúlpenos, Elder-san** – ambas invocaciones agacharon la cabeza. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que una tortuga imponía el respeto en medio de las invocaciones.

 **\- Muy bien**. **Ahora, Icarus-chan tienes una invocadora –** la tortuga apuntó a una chica. El enorme fénix miró curioso a la joven.

 **\- Siento un enorme poder escondido en ti ¿Acaso eres una transmigrante de la familia del Hagoromo-sama, Indra-dono**? – preguntó Icarus. Cabe decir que todos se sorprendieron. A pesar de las apariencias, el fénix sí que fue muy meticuloso al sentir el aura del hijo de _Rikudoo Sennin_.

\- Si lo soy, Icarus-sama – respondió con calma.

 **\- ¡Eso me hace feliz!... Con gusto dejaré que firmes el contrato. A partir de ahora, mi clan del fénix te cuidará las espaldas por el resto de tus días –** sentenció en enorme animal mitológico. Karen firmó con su sangre, gustosa, en el pergamino del fénix – **Además de eso, siento las presencias de Hamura-dono en la pelirroja y el de Ashura-dono en el peli salmón –** el dragón y la tortuga se quedaron mudos por completo, hasta que estallaron en júbilo.

 **\- Con más razón ¡Hay que celebrar!** – el dragón si estaba muy emocionado por tener, no solo a su sobrino al lado, sino que también saber que era el actual transmigrante de Ashura.

Sin embargo, algo les llamó la atención. Era algo que no se les había pasado por la mente, aunque ahora era tiempo de esclarecerlo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Ika, Kaisou – Bakemonogatari Ongaku Zenshu Songs & Soundtracks Disc 01) **

\- Quisiera hacerles una consulta antes de que se vayan – Rin alzó la mano, como niña de primaria. Las invocaciones le prestaron atención – Bien. Como sabemos ustedes son las invocaciones de Hagoromo-sama, pero mi duda era de lo que mencionaron ¿Ustedes provienen de este mundo? ¿Balerion-san es el hermano menor de Igneel? – preguntó la Nohara. Obito, Mavis y los demás también tenían esa duda. Incluso Natsu miraba al dragón como pidiendo una explicación.

 **\- Eso me toca a mí hacerlo** – Elder se puso frente al grupo – **Esto se remonta a la época cuando la humanidad estaba en un auge mágico, además de que todo estaba en desarrollo y yo era joven, muy joven, hace cerca de 900 años atrás. Según me contaron mis ancestros cuando era un simple niño, hubo un gran cataclismo en el planeta que lo destruyó todo y reformó las formas de vida –** comentó. Esto validaba lo que [Lancer] les había dicho – **Con el pasar del tiempo, las demás criaturas, como minotauros, sátiros, hadas y otros seres pensantes vivían en armonía con la humanidad que se asentó en Ishgar, incluso los dragones. Caso parecido pasó con el resto del mundo, aunque el magnetismo que rodeaba el planeta, producto de las seis lunas hacía que contactarnos entre todas las razas fuera casi un desafío, pero cada una de ellas logró desarrollar su propia tecnología, en el límite que se podía –** hizo una pausa - **Cada raza en el mundo vivía en determinado territorio, incluso coexistían, hasta tal punto de que la raza** _ **Yokai**_ **creó una nación en el continente al lado de Ishgar, donde cualquier raza del mundo pudiera vivir en armonía, pero un clan de dragones: Los dragones del caos, se reveló al sistema por su naturaleza. Generaron muerte y destrucción por todo el mundo y convencieron a parte de todos los dragones en seguirlos.**

\- Algo así pasó hace más de 400 años acá. Casi todos los dragones destruyeron la humanidad en Ishgar, de no ser por algunos dragones pacifistas que enseñaron la magia [Dragon Slayer] para contrarrestarlos – intervino Mavis.

 **\- Sin embargo, de lo que yo te hablo es de la época cuando era joven –** le recalcó la tortuga – **Recuerdo muy bien a ese dragón negro: El Gran Dragón de la Devastación y la Destrucción: Nefarian "El insaciable" –** Mavis se quedó de piedra al escuchar el nombre y el seudónimo del dragón.

\- Ha… Hablas de Nefarian, el dragón maldito que terminó siendo como un hito popular para aterrorizar ciudades completas… - de allí, recordó algo que era realmente importante, algo que le habían contado mientras vivía hace cien años atrás, aterrándola a sobremanera - ¡Ese es el dragón que le enseñó la magia [Dragon Slayer] a Acnología! – la rubia se estremeció.

\- ¿Tan poderoso es ese dragón, Mavis? – le pregunto Obito.

\- Se dice que, cuando era joven, era dos veces más poderoso que Acnología. Sin embargo, cuando fue viejo, le enseñó la magia a Acnología y que este dragón fue la primera víctima del nuevo poder que obtuvo – le respondió. Natsu, Karen y Ellen se quedaron de piedra, más que todo Natsu, quien fue testigo del poder del [Rey Dragón Oscuro] en la Isla Tenrou.

 **\- No sé qué tan viejo haya llegado, pero la verdad era que, si hubiese sido más joven seguro y mataba a su discípulo –** fueron las palabras de Elder – **Esa vez, me recuerdo, los dragones pacifistas, junto con los líderes de las once razas más importantes en escala de poder, incluida la mía, nos juntamos para debatir que haríamos contra Nefarian, pero recibimos un ataque sorpresa –** comentó la tortuga.

 **Esa vez yo era apenas una cría de 3 años, mientras que mi hermano mayor, Igneel, tenía apenas unos 14 años –** habló Balerion – **¿Recuerdas, Icarus? –** el fénix asintió ante las palabras del dragón. Al parecer, contar eventos del pasado limaban asperezas.

 **\- En ese entonces, yo tenía 5 años y Elder-san tenía 30 años. Él nos cuidaba mientras los tres jugábamos, hasta que vimos como la horda de dragones nos atacó con todo, incluso mató a nuestros padres, quienes eran los líderes de nuestras razas –** el recordar esos eventos lo acongojó al fénix.

\- ¡Oye, no tienes que contarlo si te es doloroso, _Niwatori-osan_ **(Viejo Pollo)**! – Natsu le paró, pero el fénix siguió continuando, a pesar del mote que le puso el peli salmón.

 **\- Nosotros hubiéramos muerto, a no ser por ese hombre que llegó de esa otra dimensión: el [Mundo Shinobi], Hagoromo-sama –** estas palabras llamaron la atención de todos.

 **\- En el momento más crítico, un portal se abrió frente a nosotros, revelando a un sujeto de 65 años, túnica blanca, un par de pequeños cachos en la frente, un báculo negro, nueve esferas negras que estaban atrás de él y lo más curioso e intrigante eran esos raros ojos anillados de color morado –** comentó Balerion.

\- [Rikudoo Sennin] _ **–**_ susurraron Obito y Rin al mismo tiempo.

 **\- Hagoromo-sama** **consiguió que toda la horda de dragones se redujera a nada, además de que Nefarian huyera, no sin antes jurar venganza contra su descendencia. Recuerdo muy bien que creo un poderoso meteorito de la nada y lo impactó contra el dragón oscuro, además de crear muchas ondas expansivas de la nada y sin usar sellos mágicos o magia en estado puro, además de ese gigante samurái colosal. Eso fue lo que más me sorprendió, aunque la batalla fue realmente épica** – comentó Icarus.

 **\- Una vez terminado eso, Hagoromo-sama** **nos propuso que le siguiéramos a un mundo donde tendrían que vivir tranquilamente y sin temor a ser perseguidos, ya que allí serían vistos como deidades por parte de los humanos, ya que quería salvarnos –** Balerion hizo una pausa – **De las doce razas, parte de nuestras fuerzas se quedaron en Earth Land, mientras que el resto siguió a Hagoromo-sama. Por supuesto, como yo era el hijo del líder de la raza de los dragones, los que fuimos al continente shinobi me nombraron el líder, mientras que mi hermano se quedó con un porcentaje regular de dragones.**

 **\- Lo mismo pasó en nuestros casos y el de las demás razas –** Icarus y Elder comentaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya veo, entonces ustedes, con el paso de los años, aprendieron a manejar el chakra en el [Mundo Shinobi] y se volvieron más fuertes – comentó Mavis.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **\- Exactamente, pequeña humana –** le dijo el dragón – **Como Hagoromo-sama nos contó de la situación que nuestro mundo de origen pasaría, decidimos venir nuevamente con todas nuestras fuerzas –** puntualizó.

 **\- A pesar de que no hemos vivido por mucho tiempo aquí, tenemos responsabilidades con la tierra que nos vio nacer –** dijo el fénix.

 **\- ¡Apoyaremos a nuestros nuevos invocadores en las decisiones que tomen a futuro! –** sentenciaron los tres al unísono.

El grupo miraba a los tres dragones con una sonrisa, cada uno a su manera. Ahora tenían fuerzas para seguir adelante, con los dragones, fénix y tortugas apoyándoles en todo sentido.

 **\- Bueno, ahora yo me llevo a mi sobrino a que conozca a todos los de nuestra raza. Volvemos al día siguiente –** dicho esto, Balerion tomó a Natsu y se lo llevó en una nube de polvo.

 **\- Lo mismo haremos –** tanto Icarus como Elder se llevaron a Karen y Ellen, respectivamente.

\- ¿Debimos dejarlos ir? – preguntó Obito.

\- Recuerda que la cooperación y la camarería permite mejores resultados en la batalla – recalcó Mavis.

\- Además, ya superado este paso, debemos de enseñarles más _Jutsu_ y que creen los suyos propios. – añadió Rin.

\- En eso tienen mucha razón. Conocerse mutuamente los ayudará a progresar, además de que un relajo les vendría bien – comentó [Lancer] con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Juvia está de acuerdo contigo, Setanta-san – le dijo la maga – Aunque, también debo de hacerme fuerte, todos debemos de hacernos fuertes – los demás asintieron ante las palabras llenas de convicción de la peliazul.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Zaregoto – Bakemonogatari Ongaku Zenshu Songs & Soundtracks Disc 02)**

\- Cambiando de tema, Juvia, Setanta – ambos miraron a Obito – Los dos partirán a buscar ese escudo después de que todos regresen – ambos asintieron.

\- Pero antes de eso – Rin intervino – Juvia-chan, vamos dentro de la casa para tomarte las medidas de tu cuerpo. Necesito urgente eso para mañana mismo – le guiñó el ojo.

\- De acuerdo, Rin-sensei – asintió la maga.

\- Bien, entonces, Mavis-san, acompáñame para que me ayudes – le habló a la rubia.

\- ¡Si, Rin! – dicho esto, el trio de mujeres entró a la casa.

\- Van a tardar un buen tiempo – comentó Obito - ¿Qué harás mientras tanto? – le preguntó a Cu Chulainn.

\- Iré a pescar un poco a la laguna – le dijo - ¿Y tú? – le devolvió la pregunta.

\- Yo voy a mi dimensión personal a entrenar un poco mis ojos, además de que necesito saber qué hacer para desbloquear el _Rinnegan._ Vayan almorzando si me hago tarde – dicho esto, desapareció en un vórtice dimensional.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Después de unos instantes. Con Natsu.**_

El peli salmón se encontraba en una tierra encantada, llena de pastizales, montañas, cuevas, y un clima templado-oceánico, como la que sería las viejas tierras de Escocia.

 **\- Sobrino, déjame presentarte a** _ **Ryu no Kuni**_ **, la tierra sagrada del Dragón que nos dio Hagoromo-sama para vivir en el [Earth Land]: rodeada de un potente** _ **genjutsu**_ **que altera los sentidos y percepciones mágicas de cualquier raza en el mundo, podemos vivir tranquilos aquí. Los dragones podemos entrar y salir de aquí, pero los extraños pueden entrar, más no salir –** Natsu se quedó encantado ante la maravillosa tierra que el [Rikudoo Sennin] les había proporcionado – **Ahora, permíteme llamar al resto –** y de un poderoso rugido, Balerion convocó a todos, tanto dragones civiles como militares, así como también los líderes de cada clan draconiano.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Shutsujin – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

Lo que vio el _Dragon Slayer_ , a continuación, lo dejó más que boquiabierto. Miles de dragones se acercaban desde los diversos rincones de _Ryu no Kuni_ , ante el llamado de su líder. De diversos colores, tamaños, edades y tipos, cada uno de los dragones volaban majestuosos. Balerion tomó a Natsu y lo puso en su cabeza, para luego volar hacia donde estaban todos. Los dragones crearon una circunferencia, mientras el dragón carmesí se ponía en medio de todos.

 **\- ¡Escuchen, dragones! ¡A partir de este momento, tenemos un nuevo invocador! ¡Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, es el hijo de nuestro gran camarada Igneel y también el actual transmigrante de Ashura-sama! –** los dragones lanzaron sus característicos rugidos al cielo, más que todo cada líder de clan draconiano, quienes se pusieron al frente – **Natsu, déjame presentarte a cada líder de los clanes: Tessarion, hermana menor de Grandeeney y actual lideresa de los Dragones del Cielo –** la dragona en mención era similar a Grandeeney, solo que tenía rasgos un poco más salvajes – **Herensuge, hermano menor de Metalicana y líder de los Dragones de Hierro –** el dragón era similar a Metalicana, solo que un poco más claro – **Drakun, hermano mayor de Weisslogia y líder de los Dragones Blancos –** este dragón era un poco más grande que el Dragon Blanco de Sting (posee la misma forma que Albion de HSDXD) – **Vhagar, hermano menor de Skyadrum y líder de los Dragones de las Sombras –** el mencionado dragón era un calco igual al dragón de Rogue, solo que un poco más joven – **Vermithor, líder de los Dragones del Rayo** – este era un dragón de similar tamaño y forma de Igneel, solo que tenía rasgos más salvajes y su piel era dorada – **Shrykos, líder de los Dragones de Veneno** – el dragón tenía la forma de Acnología, solo que era de color verde petróleo **– Sapphiron, líder de los Dragones de Hielo –** el dragón era similar a Igneel, solo que era de color azul cielo y ojos celestes – **Tyraxes, lideresa de los Dragones de la Caverna –** la dragona era similar a Weisslogia, solo que presentaba rasgos más salvajes y era de color acero marrón – **Tannin, líder de los Dragones de la Devastación -** este dragón carmesí era más grande que el mismo Balerion y llevaba una amistad "competitiva" con Drakun – **Caraxes, líder de los Dragones del Rey Marino –** este dragón era distinto a los demás: parecía ser más al estilo oriental, ya que había perdido sus alas para poder nadar con mayor rapidez, aunque mantenía las habilidades de vuelo con normalidad. Era de color azul oscuro y ojos amarillos – **Y, para terminar, yo, el líder absoluto de los dragones, Balerion, y hermano de tu padre, Igneel.**

 **\- Así que Igneel tuvo un hijo adoptivo, eso sí que es novedad –** comentó Tannin con su voz carrasposa de siempre – **Oye, mocoso ¿Puedes utilizar magia de dragón? –** preguntó. El peli salmón asintió.

 **\- Un humano que dominará el chakra y la magia. Será algo interesante de ver, Tannin, aunque siento algo más en él, un par de energías más derivadas del chakra Yang, mínimo –** le comentó Drakun, mientras miraba minuciosamente al hijo de Igneel.

 **\- Oigan, no incomoden al chico –** Tessarion los apabulló a ambos. Los dos dragones se quedaron calladitos. Natsu rió bajito.

\- Bueno, como Balerion lo dijo, soy Natsu Dragneel e hijo de Igneel. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien entre todos – y sonrió muy a su estilo.

 **\- ¡Este muchacho me agrada! ¡Que haya fiesta señores! ¡Comida y diversión! ¡Alcohol para los mayores y jugo para los niños! ¡A brindar en la capital recién inaugurada! –** amenizó Caraxes, el dragón marino. Y todos los dragones, Natsu incluido, solamente atinaron a hacer lo más responsable posible

 **\- ¡A la orden!** – gritaron todos, para luego irse volando a las montañas, donde estaba la capital de los dragones.

 **\- Ya nadie me respeta** – murmuró Balerion en un aura depresiva.

Natsu iba a recordar este día como un día único en su vida.

 _ **En esos momentos: Con Karen**_

La peliazul estaba montando al líder de los fénix. Se notaba calmada, mientras sentía la brisa del viento. Ambos se trasladaban a la parte central de las tierras de los fénix en el [Earth Land]: _Sora no Kuni_ **(Tierra del Cielo).**

 **\- Espero que nos llevemos bien, Karen-sama** – le habló respetuosamente el ave de fuego.

\- No me llames así, Icarus-sama. Con que me llames por mi nombre, no hay problema – contestó con una leve sonrisa.

 **\- Entonces que así sea, Karen-san** – contestó de inmediato.

\- ¡No me llames con el san! ¡Me hace sentir vieja! – chilló lastimeramente con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Karen-chan? – la chica de ojos verdes asintió contenta – **Muy bien, Karen-chan, dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la capital y conocerás a todos los miembros del clan del fénix.**

\- Gracias, Icarus-sama - la peliazul siguió disfrutando de la brisa.

Después de unos minutos de seguir volando, la peliazul notó que varios fénix, de todos los tamaños y edades, así como de varios colores, como el azul pálido, el verde y el dorado, se acercaban a la capital, a la vez que saludaban a su líder. Extrañamente, Karen recibía muchos saludos cordiales de paso. Ella devolvía los mismos.

\- Esperaron por más de una hora, hasta que miles de fénix se concentraron en la capital. Icarus y Karen se pusieron encima de una montaña, desde donde podían observar todos los fénix.

 **\- ¡Todos ustedes, mis hermanos y hermanas! ¡Hoy ha ocurrido un hecho sin trascendentes! ¡Después de muchos años de larga espera y por encargo del mismo que nos salvó de nuestra matanza hace muchos siglos atrás, tenemos nueva primera invocadora! ¡Esta chica es Karen Lightbringer y es la actual transmigrante de Indra-dono!** – todos los fénix lanzaron alaridos de alegría por tener una nueva invocadora, y en especial por ser parte de la línea de Indra.

\- Como dice Icarus-sama, soy Karen Lightbringer y espero que nos llevemos bien durante todo este tiempo de camarería – se agachó en señal de respeto hacia las criaturas mitológicas – Y por si las dudas, no me llamen con el sama, me incomoda – lo dijo con sonrisa nerviosa.

 **\- ¡Que viva nuestra nueva invocadora! –** vitoreó Icarus, todos lanzaron su arenga.

 **\- ¡Qué viva Karen-sama! –** todas las demás aves le siguieron, mientras que a la peliazul se le formó un gotón en la cien. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y, peor aún, que la llamaran con honoríficos.

 _ **Con Ellen**_

En medio del mar, la pelirroja iba encima de Elder. Cabe decir que Ellen miraba como las criaturas marinas y demás, como varios delfines y pelícanos, saltaban en el agua y volaban graciosamente, respectivamente. La pelirroja de coletas miró a lo lejos hermosos arrecifes de coral, pero los cuales eran más grandes de lo normal: eran gigantes.

\- Que hermosos – susurró anonada.

 **\- Muchas gracias, Ellen-chan. Ese es el hogar de la raza de las tortugas y el cual está protegido por una barrera ilusoria que el mismo Rikudoo Sennin puso para que viviéramos en paz:** _ **Kame no Kuni –**_ puntualizó Elder. La pelirroja se quedó de piedra al escuchar que Hagoromo había hecho todo eso – **Lo mismo pasó con los territorios de las razas que le seguimos…**

 _\- Kame-chan_ , entonces ¿En qué parte del mundo estamos? – preguntó.

 **\- No lo sé con exactitud –** esto si desencajó a Ellen – **Pero eso sí, nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabe que las doce razas han llegado a este mundo –** hizo una pausa – **Además, el genjutsu que protege nuestra tierra es tan potente que nos mantiene seguro de cualquier problema, incluso de las invasiones del exterior…**

\- ¡¿Cuántos años tienes, _Kame-chan?! –_ preguntó una muy animada Ellen. La tortuga rió por su reacción.

 **\- Tengo 945 años, exactamente** – los ojos de Ellen se le salieron de las cuencas, mientras su mandíbula estaba en el piso, literalmente. – **Además, yo y los demás presenciamos un evento que tiene relación con Earth Land y una historia que no es contada en todo ese mundo. Es algo relacionado con cuatro clanes mundiales, pero ya te lo contaré después, si me acuerdo. Solo espero que ellos estén vivos** \- amenizó la tortuga. Ellen solo asintió.

\- ¡Sin embargo, _Kame-chan,_ vivir todo ese tiempo! ¡Es una locura! ¡Se supone que ustedes, al ser de **[Earth Land]** , necesitan el [Ethernano] de la atmosfera para vivir! – inquirió seria.

 **\- Hagoromo-sama, después de que le siguiéramos, nos dotó del poder del chakra, con su manipulación del Ying-Yang, y nos ocultó en diversas tierras bajo potentes ilusiones que ni siquiera alguien afiliado a Kaguya Ootsutsuki sería capaz de detectar. Ya, con el tiempo, aprendimos a no depender del [Ethernano] para vivir, aunque, de todas maneras, todas las razas nos las arreglamos para generar magia. El chakra nos permitió mantenernos con vida por mucho tiempo, incluso una parte del** _ **Senjutsu**_ **de los Seis Caminos –** siguió con sus respuestas.

\- Ya veo – susurró la pelirroja, para luego sonreír – Entonces, cuento con tu apoyo, _Kame-chan –_ le dijo.

 **\- No te preocupes, Ellen-chan. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestra invocadora. Ahora, permíteme llamar al resto –** y dicho esto, dio un enorme grito para llamar a todos los integrantes de su raza. Así como con Natsu y Karen, tortugas de todos los tamaños, colores y edades emergieron del mar. Desde tortugas civiles hasta tortugas de guerra, aunque había tortugas gigantescas, seis veces más grandes que Balerion – **Ellen-chan, te presentó a todas las tortugas, incluso las gigantes, las cuales pueden generar aire hasta debajo del agua, además de tener, en sus lomos, ciudades. Las llamamos a cada una "Eldradimon" -** Ellen las vio. Eran alrededor de 600 tortugas de esa clase, además de los miles que estaban allí. Todas las tortugas miraban curiosas a su líder y a la convocadora - **¡Hermanos y hermanas! ¡Tenemos una nueva invocadora por primera vez en nuestra historia! ¡Saluden a Ellen Marvelous como se debe!**

 **\- ¡Saludos, Ellen-sama! –** vitorearon todos, desde niños hasta ancianos.

\- Soy Ellen Marvelous, pero pueden llamarme Ellen ¡Espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien! – habló en voz alta para todos con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- ¡Si, Ellen! –** y la fiesta empezó.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Dogimagi – Boku no Hero Academia Original Soundtrack)**

 _ **Time Skip. Horas de la noche. Ryu no Kuni**_

Natsu estaba por completo borracho, tomando las bebidas que los dragones de clase Rey Marino habían fermentado con el paso del tiempo en sus viejos toneles. Cabe decir que, a pesar de ser un menor de edad, tomó la bebida más que un adulto, incluso Cana quedaría en ridículo comparado con todo lo que el joven tomó.

Los dragones le dijeron que debía quedarse a pasar la noche, por su estado etílico. Algunos le ofrecieron sus posadas, las cuales eran cuevas suntuosas llenas de dinero y comodidades de dragón, ya que algunos eran un poco codiciosos. Sin embargo, el _Dragon Slayer_ , aún con mucho alcohol en la sangre, pidió un par de botellas de vino dracónico, con las etiquetas "Arturia" y "Jeanne d'Arc", y se fue a caminar al bosque colindante, riendo como idiota.

\- Ah, esta vida de *hic* entrenamientos me agrada bastante, aunque quisiera tener a *hic* Igneel cerca para que me felicitara por los logros que estoy teniendo *hic* al lado de _Shisho_ y los demás – comentó para sí mismo.

Siguió caminando con sus botellas hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención. Cuando se acercó más, pudo ver la silueta de un dragón recostado, herido por completo con una espada gigante en el costado derecho, bajo de sus alas.

\- Un *hic* dragón alejado de *hic* los demás – se preguntó – pero *hic* igual está herido – dijo lo obvio.

 **(Fin del OST)**

El dragón se dio cuenta de que un humano estaba frente suyo, por lo que decidió hablarle, aunque de manera muy hostil.

 **\- ¿Qué hace un humano en** _ **Ryu no Kuni**_ **(Tierra del Dragón)?** – le preguntó - **¿Acaso quieres morir?** – habló muy ¿seria?

\- ¿Eres una dragona? – preguntó un poco mareado – Tienes *hic* lindos ojos – le dijo sonriente. Cabe decir que ella se extrañó por esto.

 **\- Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué haces en nuestra tierra?** – preguntó con tono más grave que antes.

\- Ya, ya… *hic* no te pongas gruñona *hic*… No te viene contigo – cabe decir que la sonrisa de Natsu era muy sincera. Fue allí que se fijó en algo - ¿Quién te atravesó con esa espada gigante? – preguntó genuinamente preocupado. La dragona, al ver la mirada sincera de preocupación del humano, decidió decirle.

 **\- Después de que Hagoromo-sama nos trajera a nuestra tierra de origen, decidí conocerla, viajando un poco por el mundo, ignorando por completo las órdenes de Balerion-sama. Fue muy difícil ir, porque la geografía y el clima eran horribles, además de ser muy confusa, pero llegue a una isla donde vivían puros gigantes. Al verme, me atacaron sin previo aviso, lanzándome esta espada como una jabalina. Con un poco de chakra y la magia que tenía, logré crear un pequeño portal hacia aquí** – hizo una pausa – **Acabo de llegar hace menos de una hora –** puntualizó seria **.**

Fue entonces que Natsu hizo algo que ella no se lo esperaba. Puso las botellas a un costado y se quitó la bufanda y el chaleco que tenía. De un salto potente, se puso encima del dragón y le quitó la espada gigante con facilidad. Luego, limpió las heridas y retiró las escamas dañadas, procedió a curar la herida como pudo, para finalmente cercenar la herida con su fuego, algo que sorprendió al dragón en cuestión por el uso de [Magia de Fuego]. Después de eso, el peli salmón sonrió por su trabajo, aunque mareado y todo, pero lo hizo.

\- Muy bien *hic* ya está liiiistoooooo – se felicitó Natsu – Ahora estarás bien y podrás seguir *hic* volando tranquilamente, dragona – sonrió, para luego darse la vuelta e irse a donde estaban los demás.

 **\- Oye, humano** – le llamó **– Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero lamento decirte que no podrás regresar a donde perteneces. Hagoromo-sama puso una barrera para que cualquier extraño, sea cual sea la raza, a excepción de los dragones, nunca pueda salir** – le advirtió.

\- Nahhhhh, eso no es *hic* problema – le dijo con una sonrisa boba, hasta que se le ocurrió algo – Oye, dragona – ella le miró - ¿No quieres beber conmigo toda la noche? A poco que puedes hacer eso ¿verdad? – le dijo.

Cabe decir que la dragona suspiró cansada, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y creó un círculo mágico en su hocico de color naranja. Una luz rodeó a la dragona, transformándola hasta una apariencia humana. Natsu veía esto encantado, hasta que la vio cómo lograba reducir su tamaño y transformarse en una chica rubia de cabellera larga con los mechones terminando teñidos de naranja claro, ojos naranjas con pupila negra rasgada, cuernos a los costados y una túnica que la cubría, aunque, a simple vista, su cuerpo no tenía nada de qué envidiar a Erza, Lucy o Mirajane, incluso estaba a la par de ellas.

Con delicadeza, ella se sentó frente a Natsu, quien no le quitaba la vista por nada del mundo.

\- Ohhh, eres muy bonita, dragona ¿Acaso ustedes se pueden transformar en humanos? – lo preguntó un poco más sobrio.

\- Algunos dragones que tienen potencial de llegar a ser líderes de nuestra raza pueden humanizarse, obteniendo así todo de ellos: metabolismo, funciones motoras, incluso en el ámbito sexual y, lo peor de todo, es que envejecemos al mismo ritmo de ellos, pero nuestra fuerza, agilidad, potencia y poderes los conservamos. Debemos de mantenernos en dragones si queremos vivir por cientos de años – hizo una pausa - Esto lo hacemos para relacionarnos mejor con las otras razas, incluso con los mismos humanos, aunque odio esta forma por completo – murmuró esto último.

\- ¿Por qué te odiarías? – le preguntó extrañado – Eres muy bonita y encantadora en ambas formas, dragona – le halago con sonrisa sincera, marca Dragneel. Cabe decir que la dragona se sonrojó levemente.

\- N… No soy nada encantadora, humano tonto – le respondió muy tsundere.

\- Y aquí *hic* va… vamos con lo tsun… tsundere – dijo con sonrisa muy, pero muy boba – Aunque *hic* te va muy bien – le halagó.

Mientras tanto, Kurama estaba observando todo esto, con una gaseosa y palomitas de maíz, como fiel público en teatro. Con una cola, la cual tenía un plumón, marcó en un pizarrón el número uno en romano, siendo este el tercero. Al costado de las tres enumeraciones, estaba escrito: Harem de Natsu. Debajo de este, había un escrito que decía "Harem del Uchiha", con la enumeración dos en romano.

Volviendo con el peli salmón, este estaba sirviendo en un vaso de quien sabe sacó y se lo entregaba a la rubia dragona.

\- ¡Vamos, bebe conmigo! – lo dijo alegre. La rubia miraba su vaso, un poco incómoda – Vamos… bebe conmigo, por favor – y allí se puso a llorar como un recién nacido.

 _\- De borracho alegre pasó a borracho llorón –_ pensó, para luego reír amenamente de medio lado – Sabes, eres un humano singular – comentó, para luego dar un pequeño sorbo.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Puedes beber! – dijo alegre - ¡Ahora podemos conversar como amigos de toda la vida! ¡Como chico y chica! – alegó. La rubia se sorprendió.

\- ¡Qué! ¿Eres un chico? – le dijo - ¡Pensé que eras una chica, por tu cabello rosa! – comentó. Natsu tenía una vena en la cien.

\- ¡Qué no es rosa! ¡Es salmón! – le gritó con una vena en la cien, muy cómicamente.

\- Lo siento – respondió apenada.

\- ¡Cielos, ahora estoy bastante enojado! ¡Te tocaré ese par de enormes montañas que tienes por pechos! – demandó.

\- Puedes hacerlo – respondió sumisa, mientras los mostraba al joven.

\- ¿Ehhh? – susurró anonadado. Kurama se reía de lo lindo al ver la situación - ¿Puedo? – ella asintió. El joven los tocó, sin un poco de pena, desencajando al Bijuu por completo. Tal parecía que el alcohol sacaba todo lo oculto de una persona.

 _ **Tres doritos después…**_

Ambos estaban bebiendo, como si no hubiera un mañana, como amigos del alma, como si se conocieran de vidas pasadas. Ahora estaban quejándose de todo lo que tenían oculto.

\- ¡Y por eso te digo! ¡El mundo es injusto conmigo! – gritaba con una botella en mano, con la etiqueta Jeanne D' Arc - ¡Fui bueno con todos en Magnolia, les mostraba que podía ser un buen partido, pero las pendejas me tomaban como un denso completamente imbécil, decidieron usarme para sus fines y terminaron con otros, incluso hay algunas que están pisadas por chicos que tienen complejos de emo redentor y que se creen superiores por ser más fuertes, aunque él ya se está redimiendo de a pocos! – esto último lo dijo en un susurro - ¡Para colmo, estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento para olvidarme de ellas y salvar el mundo de su destrucción, me esfuerzo en sobremanera y aún no puedo olvidarlas, matándome por dentro de la peor manera, ocultando a mis amigos mis síntomas! ¡Desearía quitarme el amor que tengo aún por ellas de una puta vez! – se quejó.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Suelta todo lo que tienes! ¡Saca todos tus sentimientos reprimidos, humano! ¡Si ellas se atreven de venir para acá, las incineraré por completo! – gritó la dragona, completamente borracha, mientras alzaba los puños, emulando a un boxeador.

\- ¿Qué demonios dijiste? ¡No me hagas responsable de querer mandarlas a volar de una vez por todas, ehhh! – respondió en el mismo estado. La rubia escupía fuego muy graciosamente.

\- ¡No todos los dragones somos lolicones o shotaconas que quieren vírgenes para darles duro contra el muro, macizo contra el piso y zukulemtho contra el pavimento! – cerca de allí, una dragona rubia estornudaba, por completo aludida - ¡Si bien es cierto que hay algunos que tienen esas tendencias, yo no me formo parte de eso! ¡Yo quiero que mi pareja sea alguien que tenga caballerosidad, amabilidad, respete a todos por igual, que tenga madera de líder y que sea un buen padre para mis futuras crías! – gritó la dragona, sin sentido de la conversación.

Y fue allí donde ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente, sonriendo y riendo como borrachos que son, eructando fuego y riéndose de eso como si fuera el mejor chiste del año, revolcándose en el piso cual niños de kínder por realizar una broma épica o alguna pendejada y media, y, sobre todo, desahogando sus penas.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Swan Song – Bleach OST 02)**

\- ¿Por qué carajos estoy solo en este mundo? – preguntó Natsu con nostalgia – A pesar de que tengo amigos y todo, una segunda familia a la que estoy apreciando de todo corazón, pero realmente me siento muy solo a veces – comentó.

\- Yo me pregunto lo mismo – le dijo la dragona - Desde que nací, a pesar de que tengo al señor Balerion como tutor legal, he estado sola, tanto en el [Mundo Shinobi], así como aquí, en [Earth Land] – recordó – Después de que mis padres fueran masacrados hace cerca 150 años en el [Mundo Shinobi] por dos ejércitos _shinobi_ de la recién fundada _Kumogakure no sato_ **(Aldea Escondida en las Nubes)** y un enloquecido _Hachibi_ **(Ocho Colas),** me he quedado por completo sola – habló triste y visiblemente acongojada – Según la ley de los dragones, los huérfanos debemos de independizarnos de los demás, por lo que siempre he sido dura y difícil de mostrar mis sentimientos, siento que mataba una parte de mi ser cada día en un mundo frío y oscuro, solamente viendo la penumbra y sintiendo el vacío en el corazón – hizo una pausa, mientras le miraba con tranquilidad al joven – Conversando contigo, he podido al menos recordar quien era antes. Te lo agradezco bastante – le sonrió. Natsu sabía lo que era estar en una situación así: desde que Igneel lo había abandonado, él se valió por sí mismo, a su manera, hasta llegar a Fairy Tail, donde conoció a su familia. Él no quería que la dragona pasara más por lo que él pasó en su infancia, por lo que le dijo algo que ella no esperaría.

\- ¿Tienes algún lugar en donde quedarte? – le preguntó.

\- No, siempre me valí por mí misma, a pesar de que tengo amigos dragones aquí en nuestra tierra – le respondió.

\- Entonces ¿Quisieras venir a vivir conmigo? – le habló con una sonrisa.

\- Ehhh – susurró sorprendida, para luego agachar la cabeza. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, gimoteando levemente por esa repentina cordialidad del peli salmón, algo que nadie, incluso el mismo Balerion, siendo el tutor legal de la dragona, pudo hacer: darle un lugar al cual pertenecer, sentirse en casa - ¡Sí! – lo dijo aún cabizbaja, para luego alzar su cabeza a verlo - ¡Por supuesto! – le respondió. Natsu sonrió, para luego ponerse muy alegre y tomarla de los hombros.

\- ¡Sabes, no solo vivirás conmigo! – le habló - ¡Viviremos todos juntos con _Shisho,_ Rin-sensei, Karen-chan, Ellen-chan, Juvia, Setanta y la "Primera"! ¡Te gustará, créeme! – ella solo asintió, con una sonrisa al humano que estaba frente a ella - ¡Oh, me olvidaba! ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel; [Dragon Slayer de Fuego]; transmigrante de Ashura; Jinchuuriki de Kurama, el Kyubi; e hijo del [Rey Dragón de Fuego], Igneel! Además de eso, soy el invocador de los dragones – se presentó, dándole la mano. La rubia se sorprendió, ya que, por historia de los dragones, sabía que Igneel era el hermano mayor del líder de todos los dragones: Balerion, dándole a entender el motivo por el cual el humano frente a ella no estaba por completo preocupado si regresaría o no, ya que podría hacerlo con el _Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ **(Técnica de Invocación Reversa).** Sonrió al saber de quién se trataba.

\- Me llamo Tohru, un placer, Natsu-sama – le correspondió el gesto.

\- Por favor, no me llames con el sama, me es incómodo – le recomendó.

\- ¿Estaría bien con Natsu-san? – el joven asintió alegre ante la sugerencia de la rubia.

\- Muy bien, entonces tenemos que planear muchas cosas para ti. Por ejemplo, comprarte ropa nueva, unas que otras cosas triviales de la vida cuando regresemos juntos a Pergrande, entrenamientos, viajaremos por todo el mundo y…. – Natsu siguió hablando con su monólogo a Tohru, quien solo escuchaba y escuchaba con una sonrisa sincera, bajo la luz de la luna, las estrellas y un pequeño cometa fugaz que pasaba por allí.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente.**_

Eran las 6:00 am, los rayos del sol asomando en el horizonte. Natsu y Tohru estaban recostados en el pasto del bosque, cubiertos solamente por la túnica de la dragona. La rubia fue primera en despertar.

Al observar a Natsu dormir tranquilamente, decidió dejarlo reposar un poco más.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Dodo Dance – Bleach OST 02)**

Sin embargo, el aliento de un dragón llamó su atención. La dragona volteó a ver con hostilidad, para luego darse cuenta de que era Balerion quien observaba. Junto a él, estaba uno de los líderes de los diez clanes dragón: Tannin, el de los devastadores.

 **\- Vaya, vaya, Tohru-chan. Todo indica que quieres tener dragones fuertes con nuestro invocador. Sí que eres una pilla** – comentó pícaramente Tannin.

 **\- Vamos Tohru, lucha** – Balerion le dio un pulgar arriba.

\- ¡Balerion-sama, Tannin-sama! ¡Par de pervertidos! – les gritó por completo rojísima, mucho más que los cabellos de cierta maga de [Reequipar], para luego volver a su forma dragón y dándoles coscorrones que nunca olvidarían en sus vidas.

Ambos aprendieron una lección invaluable, una ley universal: nunca debían de hacer a una mujer, fuera la raza que fuera.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Natsu observaba con los ojos en blanco, por completo aterrado. Desde allí, sabía que no debía hacer enojar más a una dama.

 _ **Momentos después.**_

Balerion y Tannin estaban con chinchones graciosos en sus cabezas, de los cuales salían humo. Tohru refunfuñaba. Natsu reía nerviosamente.

\- Y ya entendieron, solo estaba durmiendo con Natsu-san después de beber como locos toda la noche – les dijo. Ambos asintieron.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Tohru, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya. Seguro que _Shisho_ y los demás estarán preocupados – comentó.

 **\- Es verdad, sobrino, pero mejor vamos a la capital para que ambos se despidan de los demás** – le recomendó. Estos asintieron.

 **\- Balerion, lo mejor sería que entrenáramos a Natsu en la magia del dragón y el uso correcto de chakra** – le dijo Tannin – **Se nota que tiene un gran potencial en bruto** – comentó.

 **\- Tiene por** _ **sensei**_ **a uno del clan Uchiha. Confió que él lo haga correctamente** – le refutó. Tannin solo asintió.

\- Bueno, vámonos – y dicho esto, Natsu fue en el lomo de Tohru.

 _ **Minutos después. Capital de Ryu no Kuni.**_

En el centro de la plaza, la cual era una gran roca para variar, todos los dragones estaban esperando a su invocador y a su líder, todo para despedir al peli salmón.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de que Tannin y, especialmente, Tohru, estaban junto a ellos, especialmente. Murmuraban sobre algunas cosas, aunque decían, en reiteradas ocasiones, acerca de ¿Qué hacía Natsu-sama con la problemática de Tohru? El joven lo escuchó, por sus sentidos desarrollados, incomodándolo un poco. Tohru estaba en el mismo estado. Fue allí que Balerion habló.

 **\- ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Una de nuestras dragonas va a ir a vivir con nuestro invocador, por lo que esta será una de las pocas veces en que la veamos nuevamente!** – esto llamó la atención de todos, para luego dirigirse al dúo, con una Tohru ya humanizada – **Tohru, espero de corazón que te cuides** – le dijo.

\- Si, Balerion-sama – le respondió.

 **\- Oye, no pensarás ir en esos harapos, ¿verdad?** – preguntó. Ella se apenó y modificó con magia a un traje un poco diferente: un traje azul de maid, medias blancas largas y calzado marrón, resaltando su cola atrás de ella.

\- Te queda bien, Tohru – comentó el peli salmón.

\- Muchas gracias, Natsu-san – le agradeció con alegría.

\- ¿Y por qué el traje de maid? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Bueno, si te voy a seguir, quiero elegir la manera en la que voy a ayudarte: te serviré como tu maid personal a tiempo completo – puntualizó con entusiasmo. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- ¿Y la idea de maid? – siguió con su monólogo el _Dragon Slayer_.

\- Bueno, cuando estaba sobrevolando el mundo hace poco, vi en algunas tiendas donde vendían comida a mujeres vestidas con estos trajes. Me parecieron muy bonitos ¿No te gusta la idea? – le dijo con voz baja.

\- No, nada que ver. Me parece perfecto – respondió. Luego, miró a Balerion y a Tannin – Oigan, quería saber algo. Por lo que tengo entendido, cuando hago una invocación hacia donde estoy, esta permanece según la cantidad de chakra que entrego ¿No es así? – ambos dragones asintieron – Mi duda es ¿Cómo voy a hacer para que Tohru se mantenga permanentemente conmigo? – esa sí que era una gran razón.

 **\- Tengo la respuesta a eso** – le dijo Tannin – **Nosotros, los dragones que fuimos salvados por Hagoromo-sama, tenemos un mecanismo que nos permite absorber el chakra natural en el ambiente, sea cual sea, por lo que mantenernos es relativamente fácil. Incluso ahora, tras regresar a nuestro mundo, podemos absorber el [Ethernano] para mantenernos tranquilos** – esta respuesta despejó cualquier duda en Natsu.

\- Bueno, sabiendo todo esto ahora, estarán preparados. Haré la invocación inversa – dijo el líder de los dragones.

Sin embargo, antes de que todo pasara, una dragona blanca, quien se abrió paso entre todos los dragones, se puso frente a ellos. De la misma manera que Tohru, se humanizó, revelando que era una menor de edad: una niña peli platina que terminaban en mechones color lila claro y una coleta, de aparentes siete años, ojos azules con pupila rasgada, bincha color azul oscuro con detalle de un listón en el medio, vestida de un poncho blanco con detalles rosas, vestido del mismo color y detalles similares, medias blancas largas hasta las piernas, calzado rosa, cuernos de dragón platinos al estilo tribal y una cola fina que terminaba en una pequeña pelota lila clara.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Kanna Kamui?** – le preguntó Balerion a la menor con marcialidad.

\- ¿Por qué Tohru-sama se va, Balerion-sama? – preguntó, para luego mirar a la dragona que se había humanizado - Después de que mis padres murieron, usted es todo lo que me queda ¿Acaso ya no le importo? – le dijo la pequeña dragona, muy triste y a punto de llorar. El corazón de Natsu se acongojó, al igual que de algunos dragones. En cambio, la mayoría sabía que la menor debía de mantenerse independiente, ya que sus padres murieron hace un corto tiempo.

\- No es eso, Kanna – corrigió Tohru - ¡Solamente que me di cuenta de que mi camino es estar al lado de Natsu-san! Natsu-san me está ofreciendo su amabilidad y cordialidad, es algo que no puedo desaprovechar – dijo con seriedad.

\- Tohru, espera un momento – Natsu le interrumpió. Al escuchar superficialmente lo que pasaba con la mencionada Kanna, sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. No quería, al igual que él cuando era un infante, que la menor allí sin familia y completamente sola, por la ley de los dragones. sabía que sería duro, con los entrenamientos y las futuras misiones que tenga como el líder de los [Fallen Raiders], pero sabía que era lo correcto – ¡Escuchen todos, tomaré una decisión al respecto! ¡No quiero refutación alguna por ello, ni represiones entre si! ¿Entendieron? – los dragones asintieron. El peli salmón se acercó a la niña - ¿Kanna-chan, verdad? – preguntó. Ella asintió - Decidido, ya lo tengo decidido – lo dijo seriamente – Kanna-chan – la peli platina le observó - ¿Quisieras que te adopte? – le preguntó con una sonrisa marca Dragneel. Esto sorprendió bastante a Tohru, Kanna y al resto de los dragones allí presentes, que eran todos. La menor le miró con los ojos brillantes.

 **\- Espera, Natsu** – le dijo Tannin – **A pesar de que es una niña, nuestra ley dice que…** \- sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el [Dragon Slayer].

\- ¡Me vale un comino esa ley tan absurda que impide ayudar a alguien cuando más lo necesitas! ¡Si no hago nada por Kanna-chan, sería peor que la escoria! ¡Lo voy a hacer, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de realizarlo! – le respondió muy serio y con los ojos en pupila rasgada, como un dragón. Kurama sonreía internamente por esto. Tannin se quedó quieto. Kanna aún no confiaba, a pesar de que Natsu quería ayudarla.

\- ¡A pesar de que eres nuestro invocador, no confió en los humanos! ¡Estas planeando algo! ¡Me vas a utilizar! – la niña, por completo desconfiada.

 **\- ¡Como dudas de las palabras de mi sobrino y primer invocador de nuestra gran raza, Kanna Kamui!** – gritó iracundo Balerion, alistando un rugido poderoso, alarmando a los demás, ya que era una ofensa a su familia, al hijo de su respetado, alabado e idolatrado hermano mayor, pero Natsu levantó la mano, para que se detenga.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Pray That You Always Understand Me ~ Piano Ver. – Bleach Movie 03 Original Soundtrack)**

El líder iba a continuar, hasta que vio cómo su sobrino le daba una caricia gentil y reconfortante a la pequeña dragona, sonriendo de manera confiable.

\- Ehhh… - susurró Kanna, desconcertada.

\- ¿No confías en nadie por ser el [Earth Land] un mundo desconocido por ti es verdad? Y me atrevo a decir que no solo eso, sino que, también, porque en mis venas recorre sangre humana, sangre que tu desconfías mucho ¿No es así? – preguntó. Ella no respondió. Balerion, Tannin, Tohru y los demás dragones escuchaban sorprendidos y atentos a cada palabra del joven invocador – Como una vez me dijo _Shisho_ mientras entrenábamos _,_ es lo normal, desconfiar en primera instancia, hasta yo lo haría, aunque de allí lo aceptaría, conociéndome – comentó jocoso - Pero debes de saber algo, Kanna-chan – le habló reconfortantemente - Siempre, no importa lo que te pase, sea bueno o malo, siempre existirán personas, humanos, dragones o quien sea, que estarán para ti, para poder ayudarte y escucharte cuando más lo necesites. Si deseas ocultar tus sentimientos, puedes hacerlo, pero también llegará el momento en que necesitarás sacar lo que tienes guardado en tu corazón. Solo quiero estar allí cuando eso pase y ser la primera persona en que confíes – hizo una pausa, mientras le sonreía, con su sonrisa marca Dragneel – El confiar plenamente es algo de entre padres e hijos, amigos de toda la vida, novios, o marido y mujer– señaló. La pequeña agachó la mirada – Kanna-chan, lo que te pido es que me dejes ayudarte, que vivas conmigo. Déjame intentar ser una figura paterna para ti – lo dijo con una sonrisa cálida y gentil, mientras miraba a Tohru, quien sonrió por esto – Vivamos juntos ¿Qué te parece? – finalizó.

Kanna se dejó llevar por estas palabras amables. La gentileza y calidez que su mundo no tenía, esa seguridad que había perdido por completo tras la pérdida de sus padres y la imposición de esa tonta ley que la afectaba a sobre manera, la cual la llevaba a ser un ser sin emociones o sentimiento alguno, cual cyborg. Esa frialdad que los dragones le brindaban para que entendiera rápido lo que es la independencia y volverse una dragona fuerte, ese desentendimiento casi general, con excepciones, no se comparaban con la calidez, solidaridad, cariño, generosidad y hospitalidad que el humano frente a ella le profesaba en esos momentos. Lágrimas de alegría y añoranza salieron de ella, quien sollozaba bajo.

\- ¡Sí! – asintió con la cabeza gacha, mientras Natsu le seguía acariciando la cabellera, como un padre reconforta a su hijo o hija.

Balerion recordó, mucho tiempo atrás, una vez, que su hermano le había regañado a coscorrón limpio, de manera muy desafiante, por portarse tan frio con los demás congéneres de la raza, incluso con los "insignificantes" humanos, diciéndole que no podía ser el próximo [Rey Dragón de Fuego], e incluso aspirar a ser el líder de los dragones, si no mostraba consideración hacia los demás. Siempre sabía que Igneel era por completo distinto a gran parte de los demás dragones: atento, generoso, afectuoso, caballeroso y amigable, pero, por, sobre todo, un completo cabeza hueca que se empecinaba en todo lo que se propusiera, además de denso. Tal parecía que el hijo seguía los mismos pasos del padre.

Tohru, quien era otra fiel observadora de todo esto, solo sonrió con alegría por su pequeña amiga, a la cual consideraba como una pequeña hija, siendo consolada por el joven allí presente. Todos los dragones tuvieron una clase de humanidad magistral por parte de Natsu, y ella lo agradecía bastante.

Tannin era otra historia. Estaba satisfecho de que les haya tocado un invocador que velaba por los más inocentes, en especial que este fuera una cría. Se maldecía de que fuera fiel seguidor a las leyes que ellos tenían, aunque vislumbraba un futuro alentador para su raza en el mundo a manos de Natsu: cambios se acercarían con el pasar de los años, eso él bien lo sabía, pero también, con esos cambios, habría grupos que no querrían, por lo que habría oposición, motines y guerras, pero, para eso estaban ellos, su fuerza de apoyo, su fuerza guerrera, para ayudarlo en todo lo posible.

 _\- Igneel-sama ha hecho un excelente trabajo con Natsu-san, incluso ese tal Shisho de quien menciona y de ese anciano que me mencionaba en la amanecida, Makarov-san –_ pensó Tohru con sonrisa genuina.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya casi todo estaba arreglado, Tannin sabía que ambas dragonas tenían potencial de guerra para ser fuertes, por lo que tenía que hacer algo para que ambas se desarrollaran. No podía interrumpir al maestro de su invocador para que las entrenara, por lo que decidió llamar a alguien más. Miró a Balerion pidiéndole autorización. Este, intuyendo lo que el líder de los dragones de la devastación tenía en mente, le dio un sí.

 **\- ¿Puedes venir, Lucoa-san?** – llamó con voz potente el dragón púrpura. El resto de dragones se estremeció. Llamar a esa dragona era realmente inesperado, ya que estaban enviando a la que era una de las candidatas a líder de todos los dragones, junto con Balerion, incluso decían que ella era mucho más poderosa que el actual líder, pero sus problemas con el alcohol hicieron que eso no fuera posible. Se la conocía por ser una dragona pacífica, cariñosa y observadora, pero que se ponía muy seria cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Un brillo rodeó una parte de la ciudad capital de _Ryu no Kuni_ , el cual era el de la humanización. Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon, hasta que se reveló a otra dragona que se humanizó, aunque sus ropajes eran un poco que desear. Cuando la vio, Natsu se quedó con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas. Lo mismo pasaba con Kurama.

\- Oh, Lucoa-san – saludó Tohru con alegría a la recién llegada. Kanna lo hacía a su estilo, quien estaba junto a un pálido _Dragon Slayer_.

\- Tohru-kun, Kanna-chan… – les saludó de la misma manera.

 _ **\- ¡Qué carajos le hizo para que las tenga de ese tamaño! –**_ fue el pensamiento tanto del peli salmón como del Bijuu. Si, la dragona Lucoa, en su forma humana, era una mujer que aparentaba unos 24 años, cabello rubio ondulado con los mechones de color turquesa; sus ojos presentaban heterocromía total: el ojo derecho era verde, mientras que el izquierdo era azul; un gorro rosa, blusa negra sin mangas con escote, shorts azules, medias largas hasta los muslos y zapatillas rosas. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba, muy aparte de sus torneadas piernas y delgada cintura, era sus enormes, pero si, enormes, que enormes, gigantescos pechos. Fácilmente, podría igualar, incluso superar a las de la fallecida _Godaime Hokage_ **(Quinta Sombra de Fuego)** _,_ Tsunade Senju - _**¡Que mierda, otra vaca lechera que supera por mucho a la Senju! –**_ la estupefacción de Kurama ya sobrepasaba los límites.

 **\- ¿Qué significan esas ropas, Lucoa-san?** – preguntó Balerion. Incluso él le tenía respeto.

\- Bueno, hace tiempo atrás, cuando iba de paseo en el [Mundo Shinobi], vi algunas humanas que vestían esto. Me pareció muy cómodo, Balerion – fue la sencilla respuesta de la dragona.

 **\- Ya veo** – susurró el dragón. Era mejor no hacerla enojar.

 **\- Te tenemos una tarea, Lucoa-san** – le habló Tannin – **Si fueras tan amable, te pedimos que vigiles un poco a Tohru y a Kanna ¿Podrías hacerlo?** – preguntó. La rubia se lo pensó calmadamente, para luego sonreír.

\- Me parece bien. Además, así puedo ver las costumbres humanas – comentó alegre. Sin embargo, ella ocultaba una felicidad desbordante por ir con el grupo de Natsu y las dragonas. Al go de pronóstico muy reservado.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Con Lucoa-san será más divertido! – celebró la maid. Natsu estaba un poco nervioso para hablarle. Lucoa se dio cuenta de eso.

\- Un gusto, Natsu-san – le estrechó la mano – Con que me llames Lucoa está bien – se presentó.

\- Oh – salió de su estupefacción – Un gusto, Lucoa-san – le saludó de la misma manera. Hasta el mismo se sorprendió al hablarle así. Era una de las pocas mujeres, sino poquísimas en que le decía con el "san".

 **\- Creo que ahora sí ya están completos ¿No es así?** – les dijo Balerion. El cuarteto asintió **– Recuerda que, muy aparte de Tohru y las demás, tienes a otros más que estarán dispuestos a ayudarte, por lo que puedes convocarnos** – le sugirió.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Balerion! – respondió el peli salmón.

 **\- También tenemos secretos aquí. Lucoa-san, enséñele cualquier técnica nuestra que Natsu-san requiera o ayúdele a formar unas nuevas** – le dijo Tannin. Los demás dragones asintieron, aunque se estremecieron al saber que la dragona más fuerte le enseñaría al invocador.

\- Entendido, Tannin – fue su respuesta.

 **\- Con todo esto dicho, nos vemos** – y Balerion realizó la invocación reversa con un cruce de dedos.

 _ **Después de unos momentos. Lugar de entrenamiento del grupo de Natsu y Obito: Base Momentánea de los Mercenarios [Fallen Raiders]**_

Karen y Ellen ya habían regresado de sus respectivas visitas con sus invocaciones incluso la noche anterior. Se habían preguntado por qué Natsu tardaba tanto, aunque dedujeron que los dragones hayan decidido que se quedara hasta el día siguiente, algo que era muy lógico de por sí.

Karen, Ellen y Juvia habían terminado de preparar el desayuno, aunque no sabían el motivo, tenían la intuición que debían preparar un poco más, pero las dos primeras tenían en sus mentes las alarmas encendidas con respecto a que alguien más llegaría a la vida de Natsu. Cu Chulainn tenía la premonición de que algo lo sorprendería demasiado, y mucho. Obito intuía que se estaba metiendo en un pozo sin fondo, pero del cual lo llevaría a buen camino en el futuro, un futuro lleno de hormonas femeninas hacia él. Por último, Rin y Mavis, no sabían el motivo, pero sentían que alguien vendría a arrebatarles el trono de futura pareja N° 01 de Obito, más que todo por la ventaja de los pechos.

Fue allí que la puerta se abrió. Todos fueron a la entrada a recibir al peli salmón.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Smile for Me – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

\- Hola, Natsu – les saludaron todos, cada uno a su estilo, aunque luego, se quedaron como fantasmas, por distintas razones. Frente a ellos, aparte de Natsu, tres chicas más habían llegado, exactamente una rubia de coletas y traje de maid con unos aparentes 18 años, una rubia de larga cabellera ondulada con unos aparentes 24 años y, por último, una pequeña niña de cabellos blanco lavanda de unos 8 años, la cual estaba en los hombros del joven.

 _ **\- ¡QUE DEMONIOS SE HIZO PARA QUE CREZCAN DE ESA MANERA! –**_ fue el pensamiento colectivo de las damas allí presentes, bueno, más que todo Rin y Mavis.

 _ **\- ¡POR LAS CANAS DE RIKUDOO! / ¡POR SCATHACH-SHISHO!**_ – pensaron ensimismados los varones restantes del grupo, respectivamente - _**¡ESAS SON LAS MÁS GRANDES QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA! –**_ Obito y [Lancer] estaban estupefactos. Natsu, mientras tanto.

\- Te dije que llamarías la atención, Lucoa-san – le habló con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- Ehhh… - suspiró apesumbrada.

\- Súcubo – susurraron Tohru y Kanna secamente y la mirada entrecerrada.

\- ¿Tohru-kun y Kanna-chan también? – se quejó lastimeramente.

\- Ejem…. – Natsu carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de todos – Chicos, les presento a Tohru, Kanna-chan y Lucoa-san – señalando a cada una de ellas – Las tres son dragonas y decidieron seguirme por distintas razones. Tohru lo hizo por voluntad propia; tomé a Kanna-chan como mi hija adoptiva, debido a que estaba sola sin sus padres; y a Lucoa-san, quien vino como una especie de ¿supervisora? – comentó con una risa nerviosa.

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo que las mascotas en la entrada se espantaran y que todas las aves silvestres huyeran de allí inmediatamente.

 _ **\- No me arrepiento de venir a este mundo –**_ pensó Kurama, divertido, al ver las reacciones del grupo.

 _ **Momentos después.**_

Tras una explicación de cerca una hora, con todo y detalles, incluso el de la borrachera en la que Natsu fue el protagonista, las tensiones se calmaron, aunque casi todas las mujeres, menos las recién llegadas, estaban con un aura deprimente, más que todo Mavis.

\- Por qué rayos todas las tienen más grandes que yo…. Maldigo mi desarrollo físico – susurró mientras hacía círculos en el piso – _Incluso tengo que ponerme relleno_ – eso si lo pensó.

 _\- Esas son más grandes que las que tenía Aife o Scáthach-shisho, incluso son mucho más grandes que cualquier mujer en el mundo –_ [Lancer] no dejaba de mirar los enormes pechos de Lucoa.

\- Y entonces, Natsu-chan – a Rin le temblaba la ceja izquierda, aún desconcertada por las montañas de Lucoa – Dices que adoptaste a Kanna-chan, ofreciste a Tohru-chan un lugar donde vivir para que no esté sola y Lucoa-san vino como supervisora de ambas – el peli salmón asintió.

\- No nos queda de otra – dijo Obito, levantándose de su silla – Sean bienvenidas las tres a este pequeño grupo, aunque acogedor – comentó el Uchiha – Pero primero, presentémonos – les dijo a los demás – Soy Obito Uchiha. Un placer Tohru, Kanna-chan, Lucoa-san – les sonrió – Con que me llamen Obito, basta y sobra.

\- Espera… ¿Tú eres Obito Uchiha-san? – preguntó Lucoa. Este asintió. Ella se levantó y le abrazó, presionando sus gigantescos pechos en el pecho del azabache, generándole un marcado sonrojo y los oídos hirviendo como tetera a punto de explotar. Esto provocó gritos ahogados en casi todos, una Rin que no se podía mover por la incredulidad y una Mavis en extremo celosa – Siempre quise conocerte. Cuando los dragones estábamos en el [Mundo Shinobi], nos enteramos de la [Cuarta Guerra Ninja], en la cual se nos prohibió intervenir, pero, por los relatos, había escuchado las verdaderas razones – hizo una pausa – Habías puesto el mundo boca abajo, todo por querer volver a la vida a tu amor. Eso es bastante osado y romántico, por lo que me propuse buscarte, pero me había enterado de que habías muerto. Es una sorpresa de que Hagoromo-sama te haya vuelto a la vida – le dijo. [Lancer] estaba enojado, ya que era otro quien sentía esas enormes montañas. Juvia se dio cuenta de eso y le dio un latigazo de agua.

\- ¡Y eso por qué, Juvia! – gritó adolorido.

\- Setanta-san, pervertido – murmuró enojada. [Lancer] se quedó de piedra.

\- Luego, Lucoa empezó a ver a todos lados, hasta ver a cierta castaña. Al igual que a Obito, la rubia le abrazó.

\- Y tú eras su amor no correspondido… Rin Nohara-san ¿No? – ella asintió lentamente, aunque apenada por lo que dijo – Al igual que a Obito-san, quería conocerte. Ambos son grandes personas – comentó la rubia dragona.

\- Muchas gracias por el halago – le respondió la Nohara, para luego suspirar. Al parecer, Lucoa era buena persona, sin malas intenciones. Mavis, quien aún estaba celosa del tamaño de los pechos de la dragona, también entendió de que era alguien sin malas intenciones. Luego, miró a Tohru y a Kanna – Tohru-chan, Kanna-chan, soy Rin Nohara, aunque solo llámenme Rin – les dijo sonriente.

\- Soy Mavis Vermilion. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien – lo dijo entre alegre y celosa.

\- Juvia les saluda, Tohru-san, Kanna-chan, Lucoa-san – les saludó con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Soy Karen Lightbringer, Tohru-san, Lucoa-san, Kanna-chan. Nos llevaremos muy bien, ya lo verán – sonrió la peliazul.

\- Me presentó. Soy Ellen Marvelous, Tohru-san, Kanna-chan, Lucoa-san – fue el turno de la pelirroja.

\- Un placer, señoritas. Soy Setanta, aunque también pueden llamarme Cu Chulainn – lo dijo con galantería.

\- Pervertido – Tohru y Kanna catalogaron rápidamente al lancero, dejándolo un poco deprimido por esto. Lucoa solo reía por pena ajena. A Juvia ya le caían bien el trio.

\- Bueno, entonces les mostraré sus habitaciones. Natsu, sígueme para que me ayudes – ordenó Obito – Esta tarde, iremos a comprar algunas cosas para ustedes en el pueblo más cercano – les dijo a las féminas. Estas asintieron.

Tras caminar por el pasaje del cuarto de chicas, llegaron a los que estaban libres. Entraron a un primer cuarto.

\- Muy bien, este será el cuarto para Tohru – señaló el Uchiha. Este estaba libre – Descuiden, ahora lo equiparé con lo que tenga – y como sucedió con el cuarto de Cu Chulainn, Obito, con su _Mokuton_ **(Elemento Madera)** y otras cosas que tenía guardadas, amobló todo el cuarto de la rubia que tenía traje de maid, aunque lo único que faltaba eran ropas y nada más.

\- Vamos, Tohru, entra a tu cuarto y a la nueva vida que te espera – le animó Natsu. Ella le hizo caso y, con felicidad, empezó a saltar encima del colchón que tenía en su propio espacio personal.

\- Ahora vamos al de Lucoa-san – siguió el azabache. El cuarto de Lucoa estaba al frente del de Tohru. Y de la misma manera que el anterior, Obito amuebló todo rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la rubia por el gran manejo que el Uchiha tenía sobre un elemento que no era suyo por naturaleza. Lo manipulaba como si fuera de toda la vida, como si fuera un usuario natural – Lucoa-san, aquí tiene su cuarto – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Sí que eres amable – ella le agradeció con un abrazo, era su manera de expresarse. Sin embargo, Obito estaba rojo por completo.

\- Bu… Bueno… Tengo que entrenar a Natsu y a los demás. Vaya disfrutando tu cuarto, mientras tanto – se separó gentilmente de ella, aunque realmente apenado al sentir esos enormes pechos.

\- Si, muchas gracias – y tras esto, Lucoa entró a su habitación personal. Cerró la puerta calmadamente, para luego suspirar con una sonrisa nostálgica. Miró al techo, con una ligera lágrima – Me alegro de que hayas recuperado tu sonrisa, Obito-kun, después de que me afligí al saber que te habías vuelto un ser tan maligno, pero, gracias a Naruto-san, pudiste redimirte – se dijo a si misma - Aunque todo indica que no me recuerdas…. Ahhh… - suspiró – Quisiera regresar a esos días cuando te conocí en el [Mundo Shinobi] y me compraste una manzana dulce… Cuando apenas eras un niño que quería impresionar a Rin, tu primer flechazo – sin embargo, tras recordar cierta promesa de un infante Uchiha hacia ella, se sonrojó un poco, para luego reír con dulzura – Quiero apapacharte nuevamente, Obito-kun – lo decía mientras abrazaba su almohada.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Por otro lado, el azabache estaba siendo observado por el _Dragon Slayer_ y la pequeña dragona, sintiéndose incómodo.

 _\- Shisho_ ¿Acaso Lucoa-san le intimida? – le preguntó el peli salmón.

\- Natsu, esa es una reacción natural de cualquier hombre promedio, recuérdalo. Algún día te tocará a ti también… _aunque no sé la razón, pero ella se me hace conocida_ – este solo asintió – Y ahora, iremos para el nuevo cuarto de Kanna-chan – sin embargo, el joven le detuvo.

\- Espere un momento – le detuvo – Para Kanna-chan, haremos una pequeña excepción. Ella dormirá conmigo, en mi cuarto – esto sorprendió, tanto al Uchiha como a la pequeña – Al adoptarla como mi hija, asumí responsabilidad con ella. Así como Igneel me crio en su tiempo, yo también criaré de ella – hizo una pausa – Sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero brindarle cariño de hogar – lo dijo muy serio. Obito pudo ver la determinación en su alumno.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Yakusoku no nai houkago – Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OST Vol. 02)**

\- Se nota que has madurado un poco, Natsu – suspiró – Está bien, Kanna-chan dormirá contigo, por lo que tendrás que hacer un poco de espacio en tu habitación para sus cosas – le dijo.

\- No se preocupe, _Shisho_. Ya me adecuaré, además, mi cama es muy grande para mí solo – sonrió como él solo sabe hacerlo, mientras cargaba a la pequeña niña en sus hombros.

\- Pues vamos. Adecuaremos un poco tu cuarto – el trio fue.

Sin saberlo, Karen y Ellen escuchaban todo, como testigos silenciosos, cada una con una sonrisa en sus bellos rostros.

\- Natsu-san sí que será un gran padre ¿No lo crees, Ellen-chan? – le habló a su hermana.

\- Tienes razón. Natsu-kun es una persona muy noble y con un gran corazón – respaldó la pelirroja – Es una lástima que sea un poco denso – comentó con una sonrisa triste.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Natsu, Obito, con su _Mokuton_ , modificó un poco el cuarto del joven [Dragon Slayer], haciendo un escritorio más grande, un closet con mayor capacidad, además de otro más pequeño y demás cosas, incluso tuvieron que cambiar la cubre cama a un diseño un poco más infantil, todo para que la pequeña se sintiera a gusto, algo que cayó de maravilla.

\- Muy bien, Kanna-chan. Este será nuestro cuarto – señaló – Podemos jugar por un rato un poco de adivinanzas y saltar sobre el colchón, ya que es bastante resistente ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó, mientras hacia un _Kage Bunshin_ y le mandaba, con la mirada, a jugar con la pequeña de cabellos blanco lavanda.

\- Si, Natsu – y así como Tohru, la pequeña empezó a saltar encima del colchón, disfrutando su nueva vida. El Natsu original y Obito sonrieron.

\- Natsu, entrenaremos un poco. Después del almuerzo, les daré el día libre para que compren todo lo que quieran en el pueblo más cercano, además de que te has ganado un poco de dinero por tu esfuerzo en los entrenamientos, al igual que Karen y Ellen – le dijo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente**_

Eran altas horas de la mañana y todos ya habían desayunado, aunque con una pequeña enseñanza a Tohru, ya que ella se había tomado el papel de maid de Natsu muy enserio, incluso, si ella lo deseaba, podía cocinar para todo el grupo todos los días. Esto generó puntos de desacuerdo, ya que una de las reglas de oro de la casa era el apoyo mutuo entre todos al momento de hacer las labores de la casa. Por ejemplo, Juvia, Rin y Karen se turnaban para hacer los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas de todos, respectivamente; Natsu y Ellen se encargaban de lavar las ropas; Cu Chulainn y Mavis de barrer y ordenar la casa; y Obito, de vigilar los alrededores. Las dragonas que estaban en edad suficiente pidieron ser de utilidad, muy aparte del entrenamiento. Como Juvia y su [Servant] se iban a ir de misión, Obito asignó lugares: Tohru reemplazaría a Juvia en las labores de la cocina, mientras que Lucoa tendría el papel de ordenar la casa, hasta que [Lancer] regresara. Kanna, mientras tanto, sería la encargada de cuidar a las mascotas de Karen y Ellen. Todos quedaron en esa organización de labores.

Por otro lado, también rememoraron el momento en que las dragonas fueron repartidas en los escuadrones que ya estaban preestablecidos, no sin antes explicarles a Tohru, Lucoa y Kanna sobre la formación de los mercenarios [Fallen Raiders], el sistema regido y los ideales que imperan la organización. Las tres aceptaron rápidamente, ya que eran ideales nobles, justos e igualitarios. Ellen fue la primera en proponer a Tohru para que sea su primera miembro de su escuadrón. Cabe decir que la dragona quería estar en el grupo de Natsu, pero este le sugirió que vaya con Ellen, alegando que también era una muy buena persona, así como él. Ella aceptó ante la insistencia de su invocador y amigo. Por otra parte, Obito le sugirió a Lucoa ser parte de sus fuerzas especiales, la cual era liderada por Mavis. La rubia de grandes dotes aceptó sin reparos. Kanna, mientras tanto, no iba a entrar en los escuadrones, ya que era una niña y debía de disfrutar de su vida. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

Regresando al tiempo actual, todos estaban afuera, esperando a que Juvia se cambiara completamente, además de que Rin le estaba cortando el pelo y arreglándola, junto con todas las chicas más.

\- Tanto se demora Juvia – comentó Natsu.

\- Oye, muchacho. Recuerda que una mujer a veces tarda más de lo que debería para verse bella – le regañó [Lancer].

\- Natsu, criticar eso me llevó a muchas situaciones incómodas cuando era un simple niño. Te recomiendo que no lo hagas a futuro – recomendó Obito.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Lucy siempre me decía que esperara cuando iba a cambiarse o algo por el estilo – recordó con leve incomodidad.

Después de unos minutos más, [Lancer] estaba bostezando, un poco aburrido de tanto esperar. Las mujeres de su tiempo eran un poco más estrictas, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que fueran damas.

Por otro lado, Natsu y Obito estaban un poco impacientes, ya que debían de seguir con sus actividades cotidianas.

\- Pero Juvia piensa que este traje de batallas es un poco pervertido – se escuchó el murmullo dentro de la casa.

\- Vamos, Juvia-chan. Te queda muy bonito – le animó Mavis.

\- No pensé que una humana inferior se vería tan bien con esa clase de armadura oscura – fue el comentario tajante de Tohru. Los varones tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- Tohru-sama, no se ponga celosa – le dijo Kanna.

\- Dejando de lado a Tohru-kun, el traje te queda perfecto Juvia-san. Justo tu talla – fueron las palabras de Lucoa.

\- Juvia-san, yo, Ellen-chan y Rin-sensei compramos ese traje de batallas pensando en tu desenvolvimiento en batallas – le comentó Karen.

\- Mi hermana tiene razón, además de que te queda bien bonito. Llamarás la atención de muchos hombres con ese traje de batallas – sonrió la pelirroja pícaramente.

\- Vamos, Juvia-chan, sal – le animó la castaña sensei.

\- Pero Rin-sensei, es bochornoso – refutó la maga peliazul, pero una mirada de Rin bastó para calarle un miedo profundo: no le quedaba más opción que hacer lo que ella le pidió. Respiró profundamente y salió.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Kyou wa sora ga aoi na extended – Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Los varones, tal cual como pasó con Lucoa cuando la vieron por primera vez, se quedaron realmente estupefactos: un conjunto de armadura color azul marino muy oscuro, tendiendo al negro, con toques violetas, el cual consistía en las siguientes partes: guanteletes, brazal y codal que la protegían hasta arriba de los codos; unos pectorales sin hombreras que estaban muy ceñidos a sus pechos, los cuales la protegían desde el cuello hasta un poco debajo de la cintura a especie de minifalda, mientras que algunas telas color violeta azulado cubría la parte trasera, aunque, a pesar de toda esta protección, podían verse una pequeña abertura en forma de "V" en la zona del abdomen, mostrando un poco de su vientre plano y liso ; el escarpe y la greba que protegían sus pies hasta las rodillas, mientras que el quijote la cubría hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, cabe decir que estas tres partes estaban muy bien pegadas a sus piernas. En resumen, esa armadura, más que protegerla, aunque cumplía perfectamente con ese objetivo, la hacía ver alguien muy sexy, además de que su nuevo estilo de corte realmente le quedaba: Rin se había esmerado en lacear su cabello por completo y cortarlo hasta la altura del cuello, con el detalle de que un mechón de cabello cubría su ojo derecho.

\- Juvia, te ves bien – Natsu le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

\- Rin, chicas, debo decirles que han hecho un buen trabajo – Obito levantó el pulgar.

\- ¿Estoy viendo acaso a una de las diosas de mi mitología o me estoy engañando? – preguntó [Lancer] a modo de halago. – Incluso podría decir que igualas en belleza a Aife y Scáthach-shisho – comentó. Cabe decir que la joven se apenó ante los halagos masculinos, poniéndose muy roja, colocando su mano en uno de sus brazos, visiblemente apenada e insegura. Él se dio cuenta – Vamos, [Master]. No es para que te pongas así. Realmente eres bonita y nadie aquí puede negar eso, además de que estás en camino de volverte alguien fuerte y esta misión de recuperar ese dichoso escudo será más que perfecto para ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento a corto plazo – le reconfortó - Ten más seguridad de ti misma. Recuerda que me tienes para ayudarte, como el [Servant] que soy – le guiñó amigablemente. La maga se alegró por esto. No solo contaba con personas que la valoraban por cómo era, sino que había alguien en quien apoyarse cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

\- Juvia te lo agradece, Setanta-san. Tendré, como dices, mucha más seguridad de mí misma, ahora en adelante – le sonrió genuinamente. El lancero giró su [Gáe Bolg] elegantemente en su mano derecha, para luego ponérsela en el hombro.

\- No hay de qué – respondió tranquilamente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Fue allí que todos vieron un ambiente de camarería y paz, algo que deseaban no romper, pero tendrían que hacerlo, ya que, si se quedaban en ese estado, no habría misión y escudo alguno. Obito carraspeó un poco, para llamar la atención de ambos.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Genshi . Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

\- Muy bien, empecemos con los detalles – comentó el Uchiha - Juvia y Setanta, irán al lugar donde el escudo está resguardado, según escucharon por los rumores en el pueblo. Si es necesario, saquen la información necesaria en los pueblos cercanos al lugar – hizo una pausa – Si lo creen conveniente, viendo de que haya problemas en lugares cercanos, pueden intervenir. Tenemos que hacernos un nombre como mercenarios – dijo.

\- Si, Obito-sensei / De acuerdo – respondieron calmadamente la maga y el lancero, respectivamente.

\- Por otro lado, tienen cuatro días para regresar. Calculen muy bien su tiempo. No recurran a transporte alguno, todo será a pie – ordenó. Tal parecía que el camino iba a ser un poco largo.

\- Les deseamos buena suerte – les dijo Rin.

\- Vayan con cuidado – comentó Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos y no hagan nada malo este tiempo – les dijo Ellen con una risilla pervertida, sonrojando a la maga y sacando una sonrisa socarrona al lancero. Dicho esto, se fueron hacia donde estaba el escudo, aunque primero tenían que equiparse con provisiones y manta alguna en el pueblo cercano, para cuando acaparan. Los demás se despedían a lo lejos, para luego verlos desaparecer en el horizonte.

Tras esto, todos los demás siguieron con sus labores, aunque Natsu, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba dejando de lado su parte mágica por el chakra, pidió ayuda a Tohru con respecto a algo que le había llamado la atención antes: [Draconificación]. Por otro lado, Karen y Ellen pidieron asesoría de Lucoa, ya que, según palabras de la misma Mavis, la rubia dragona era incluso tan o más poderosa como lo es Acnología, el [Rey Dragón Oscuro]. Obito y Rin, por otra parte, habían ido a la dimensión del _Kamui_ para entrenar intensamente, ya que el Uchiha consideraba necesario desbloquear el regalo que [Rikudoo Sennin] le dio antes de llegar a [Earth Land] **(La Tierra)**. Mavis, mientras tanto, con un clon de Obito, estaba entrenando su control de chakra, ya que quería aprender a acumular tanto como le fuera posible y obtener resistencia. Kanna, finalmente, estaba con un _Kage Bunshin_ que Natsu hizo, ya que ella quería estar un rato con quien vendría a ser su nueva figura paterna.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente. Horas de la mañana**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Sappuukei – Bakemonogatari Ongaku Zenshu Songs & Soundtracks)**

Juvia y [Lancer] habían ya abarcado la mitad del camino. Tras acampar en la noche anterior y armar una fogata cerca de un riachuelo, desayunaron pescado frito fresco y un poco de arroz cocido, para luego partir con rumbo hacia la cueva. Sin embargo, había algo que los inquietaba, más que todo a la maga.

Cuando estaban comprando provisiones, escucharon de unos bandidos decir que iban a comprar esclavas para venderlas a mayor costo. Esto hizo hervir la sangre de Cu Chulainn, ya que él tenía por ley no dañar a una mujer. Consideraba la trata de esclavos como algo sin honor y orgullo, realmente un acto de cobardía. Juvia también estaba de acuerdo, pero le pidió que se calmara un poco para escuchar todo.

Tras esperar a que quedara solo uno, ambos acorralaron al bandido, extrayéndole toda la información posible, como, por ejemplo: cuantas personas están allí, si solo eran mujeres, si había niños o ancianos, el lugar donde se haría la trata y, lo más importante, la fecha y hora exactas. Mientras soltaba todo, el sujeto se jactó de decirles que había violado a muchas mujeres de allí, incluso había embarazado a una de ellas, hasta había matado a un niño, para el disfrute de uno de los líderes de la organización criminal, algo que hizo sentir repugnancia e indignación en la maga de agua y el lancero, queriendo matarlo de una vez allí, pero se contuvieron el hacerlo. Una vez hecho esto, ambos se retiraron, perdonándole la vida, pero no contaron con que el bandido los atacara por la espalda: una mala decisión. En un acto de defensa propia, Juvia le atravesó el pecho con una espada de agua, mientras que [Lancer] le perforó el corazón. Como una vez dijo Obito, todo el mundo puede cambiar para bien, sin embargo, existían personas que no se merecían vivir, ya que harían más mal que bien en el mundo, algo que [Lancer] compartía en opinión y le agradaba de que fuera él quien enseñara a los muchachos: a seguir un camino de honor, aunque fueran ninjas que atacaban por la espalda. La muerte del bandido fue instantánea.

Sin embargo, había algo que llamó la atención de Cu Chulainn. La descripción que le habían hecho del mago le resultaba bastante familiar y muy exacta. Fue allí que lo recordó muy bien, su fama y las circunstancias, aunque nunca se topó con él, pero el secuestrar niños era uno de sus mayores deleites. Juvia había decidido ir primero a salvar a toda esa gente, pero [Lancer] le recomendó que era muy precipitado, ya que necesitarían un sistema defensivo para alternar entre el ataque y la defensa, por lo que ese escudo era muy importante, además de que le serviría como ataque, ya que él le estaba entrenando en fuerza de impacto. Ella, con dificultad, aceptó la sugerencia de su [Servant].

Primero tenían que encargarse de lo que habían hecho, por lo que, con la magia de [Lancer], se encargaron de quemar el cuerpo para no dejar evidencia alguna que lo incriminen. Esto sorprendió a Juvia, quien no se esperaba que Cu Chulainn tuviera acceso a la [Magia de Fuego]. Luego, siguieron su camino durante todo el día, a paso firme, mientras conversaban el plan de acción.

\- Y así, llegamos al inicio, con ambos a mitad del camino, siguiendo su camino a través de las montañas, a paso firme.

\- Oye, Juvia. Sé que estás molesta por lo del asunto de la trata de esclavos, pero debemos mantener la calma – le habló Cu Chulainn.

\- No es eso, Setanta-san – le corrigió – Si no que Juvia se siente identificada – esto hizo que [Lancer] ampliara su mirada.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó.

\- Cuando Juvia era una niña y no dominaba sus poderes, fue secuestrada por bandidos – esto sorprendió a [Lancer], ya que no lo había visto – Juvia pasó por penurias, hambre y humillaciones a temprana edad. Aún recuerdo muchos golpes que me daban, incluso el casi intento de violación que hicieron – comentó con tristeza. Fue allí que Cu Chulainn le dio un abrazo reconfortante - ¿Setanta-san? – preguntó la maga de agua.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Senjougahara, Tore – Bakemonogatari Ongaku Zenshu Songs & Soundtracks) **

\- No lo sabía, Juvia. Disculpa por no tener tacto alguno, pero te prometo algo: Nunca tendrás más dolor en tu corazón, eso lo juro – hizo una pausa - Una vez que tengamos ese escudo, iremos a rescatar a todos, así nos demoremos un día más de lo establecido por tu maestro ¿Te parece? – le guiñó, mientras ella le miraba con agradecimiento. Sonrió alegremente.

\- Muchas gracias, Setanta-san – le agradeció la maga.

\- Bueno, ahora que estamos con mejores ánimos ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo mientras estabas en tu gremio, Fairy Tail? Así se llamaba ¿No? – esta suspiró, para luego asentir.

\- Juvia tal vez le cuente sobre los demás miembros – comentó con una risilla.

Durante el camino, se la pasaron hablando sobre el estilo de vida del gremio, las misiones que realizó, las peleas cotidianas, algo que [Lancer] vio muy gracioso, los concursos y demás, pero, sobre todo, la unión familiar que todos tenían, algo que realmente valoraba y atesoraba, muy a pesar del daño en su corazón, el cual, poco a poco, iba curándose, gracias al apoyo de su segunda familia: Obito, Rin, Mavis, Natsu, Karen y Ellen, diciéndole que también él, así como Tohru, Kanna y Lucoa, ya eran parte de ella. [Lancer] sonreía: era un estilo de vida realmente agradable el que tenía, aunque también agradecía bastante que ella se haya retirado de allí y haya encontrado su relicario.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Así, se la pasaron todo el día, caminando hacia donde estaba la caverna. Después del almuerzo tardío, siguieron con su camino, hasta que vieron a un grupo de personas, un poco a lo lejos, dirigirse. Allí se dieron cuenta: había bandidos que trasladaban a muchas mujeres, niños, hombres y ancianos, por completo encadenados, maltratados y demacrados, sin siquiera comer o dormir, con los ojos vacíos, perdidos de esperanza alguna.

\- ¡Juvia, ocultémonos detrás del forraje! – le dijo Cu Chulainn. Esta asintió.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Crushing Defeat – Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack Disco 01)**

Ambos miraron que, junto a los bandidos, había soldados de la guardia de Pergrande, quienes conversaban amenos con los bandidos. El líder de todos ellos estaba junto a un mago oscuro, quien tenía a muchos niños llevándolos de la mano. Era un hombre alto encorvado, túnica y ropajes negros, uñas pintadas de purpura, piel pálida, cabellera negra y ojos distorsionados. Fue allí que [Lancer] lo reconoció, rechinando los dientes, queriendo empalar su [Gáe Bolg] en el corazón de aquel bastardo.

\- Malnacido – masculló. Juvia tomó su mano.

\- ¿Setanta-san? – el aludido le miró, para sonreír.

\- Gracias, Juvia – le dijo, para luego ponerse serio y mirar a los que pasaban – No pensé que ese maldito bastardo haya sido convocado. Al parecer, no soy el único [Servant] de la zona – comentó.

\- ¿Acaso el mago es un [Servant] como tú? – preguntó sorprendida la peliazul.

\- Si, solo que de distinta clase. Les explique que habían siete clases de [Servant] clásicos: [Saber], [Archer], [Lancer], [Rider], [Caster], [Berserker] y [Assassin], junto con otras dos poco comunes: [Ruler] y [Avenger], siendo todos ellos pertenecientes a muchas mitologías o facciones históricas que pasaron en el mundo antes de que los cinco meteoritos impactaran con el planeta y que todo termine modificado – ella asintió – Ese mago es de la clase [Caster] y, para mi mala suerte, conozco de quien se trata, ya que un espíritu heroico de clase [Saber] me habló de él: asesino de niños por diversión y locura, demente cruel y despiadado y buscó una vez la luz en la [Santa de Orleans]. – la maga se quedó petrificada al escuchar todas las barbaries que realizó ese sujeto – Él es Gilles de Rais, uno de los caballeros que siguieron a la [Santa de Orleans] para liberar a su país de una invasión – ella se quedó sorprendida de cómo un hombre que apoyaba la liberación de un país pudo terminar así. El destino a veces era cruel y despiadado – Ese tipo es un oponente duro, aunque con mi [Gáe Bolg], si tengo una abertura, puedo matarlo. Por ahora, será mejor ir a por el escudo – le recomendó, mientras observaban como se alejaban.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Juvia piensa que Setanta-san tiene toda la razón, pero antes… ¡[Water Make: Solid Clone]! – Juvia creó a un clon suyo con su nueva magia – El clon de Juvia seguirá a esos malhechores y nos informará de lo que ocurra más tarde – le dijo.

\- A buena hora que aprendiste esa magia. Es muy útil – comentó.

\- Aunque lo malo es que me agota gran parte del [Ethernano] que tengo disponible – susurró un poco agitada – En especial, si son para largas distancias y duración considerable – cerró los ojos.

\- Nada como seguir entrenando para mejorar ¿No lo crees? – le preguntó. Ella asintió – Bueno, vamos por el escudo – ante esto, con el apoyo del [Servant], ambos siguieron su camino, mientras que el clon de agua de Juvia seguía el rastro de los traficantes de personas.

 _ **Unas horas después. Con Natsu y los demás**_

Todos estaban en una rutina normal: entrenando, divirtiéndose y demás cosas, con una Kanna que estaba aprendiendo todo sobre el mundo actual, por cortesía de Natsu y un clon de Rin, quien supervisaba de que su alumno no le enseñara cosas un poco indebidas a la menor.

Justo en eso, Obito llegó con el vórtice del _Kamui_ , un poco preocupado. Observó a su alumno y le pidió que llamara a todos a una reunión de urgencia.

Cuando todos se reunieron en la sala principal, Natsu mandó a un clon para que vaya a jugar con Kanna y las mascotas de Karen y Ellen.

\- Y bien, Obito ¿A qué se debe la reunión? – los que entrenaban estaban con sus chalecos de entrenamiento.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Kowa – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

\- Escuché unos rumores un poco oscuros en el pueblo, mientras compraba algunas cosas después de mi entrenamiento – esto llamó la atención del grupo – Al parecer, están haciendo tráfico de contrabando con la venta de personas – esto estremeció a más de uno, más que todo a Karen y Ellen, ya que ellas tuvieron un pasado oscuro – Desde niños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres son vendidos en las altas horas de la noche en algunos puntos de los alrededores – informó.

\- ¡Déjemelos un rato, _shisho!_ – demandó Natsu - ¡Haré que se arrepientan de haber hecho eso! – apretó los puños.

\- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles con sus semejantes? – preguntó una Karen dolida, mientras Ellen solo estaba seria. Mavis apretaba los puños.

\- Insignificantes humanos ¿Qué es lo que se les ocurre por sus mentes? – inquirió Tohru con seriedad.

\- ¿Son estos datos por completo verídicos, Obito-san? – preguntó Lucoa seria.

\- Si, Lucoa-san. Son confirmados, incluso el alcalde del pueblo está siendo amenazado para que todo siga su cauce – respondió.

\- Así que usan su poder político para que todo siga normal. Que cobardes – dijo Rin.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Exacto, por lo que, como nadie va a hacer nada para cambiarlo, está en las personas mismas cambiarlo – comentó el Uchiha – A estas alturas, tengo la intuición de que Juvia y Setanta ya estarán informados de la situación. Me enteré por rumores de que ellos eliminaron a un bandido, pidiéndole información – hizo una pausa, para luego mirar a Natsu – Natsu ¿Qué piensas hacer frente a esto, como líder de los [Fallen Raiders]? – preguntó serio. El peli salmón apretó los puños, para luego mirar con determinación a todos.

\- ¡Lo que sea necesario para salvar a esas personas! – respondió. Todos asintieron ante sus palabras. Mavis se dio cuenta de que este Natsu estaba madurando de a pocos. Este ya era un paso más, por lo que sonrió. Ella sabía bien que en el mundo existían personas buenas, malas y horrendas, por lo que, sí alguien no quería cambiar para bien, era mejor que desaparezca del mundo, le hacía un bien a la sociedad – Karen-chan, Ellen-chan, Tohru-chan y yo nos dividiremos en los tres escuadrones para ir a combate. Si partimos de inmediato sería lo mejor – dijo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, aunque quiero intervenir en combate – fueron las palabras de Mavis. Lucoa opinaba lo mismo.

\- ¿Recuerdan la organización de los [Fallen Raiders], verdad? – preguntó Rin. Estos asintieron – Ustedes, como fuerzas supervisoras bajo nuestro mando, intervendremos cuando la situación se salga de control – comentó. Los demás asintieron.

\- Es hora de alistarnos – dijo Natsu. La peliazul, la pelirroja y la rubia dragona se levantaron y fueron a seguirle el paso a esos bandidos, además de que tenían que apurarse, ya que, tal vez, Juvia y Setanta estén dándose prisa y actuando por su cuenta. Ellos solos no podrán sin apoyo, eso contando de que [Lancer] tenía una fuerza abrumadora.

Una vez que se retiraron, Obito, Rin, Mavis y Lucoa se quedaron aún, meditando, en un silencio cómodo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Tasogare – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- ¿Saben que puedo usar magia que me permita ver lo que están haciendo Juvia-san y Setanta-san, no? – esto los sorprendió. Era como una magia de clarividencia. Ella se levantó, y en uno de los muros, realizó un círculo mágico, proyectando a ambos, quienes caminaban, conversando animadamente, aunque se notaba que Juvia estaba afligida por algo. Rin y Mavis intuyeron que era por un evento reciente que habían observado, además de que se le notaba un poco cansada.

\- ¿Acaso se habrán enfrentado a alguien? – fue la pregunta al aire de Obito.

\- No lo creo – le refutó Rin – Lo que Juvia hizo fue su nueva magia: la [Water Make: Solid Clone] – dijo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Mavis.

\- Ella se pone así cuando realiza esa magia, aunque ahora la noto un poco menos desgastada que antes – hizo una pausa Rin – En ocasiones previas, Juvia se cansaba considerablemente con solo hacer uno. Ahora, se nota de que está menos fatigada que antes – sonrió – Ha progresado tanto durante este tiempo, incluso me dijo que tenía planeado crear otra clase de técnica con su recién adquirida [Water Make] – comentó.

\- Hablando de los avances, Natsu empezó ya con el desarrollo del _Rasengan_ , los _Kage Bunshin_ , su afinidad al _Katon_ , _Suiton_ y _Doton_ , y un _Taijutsu_ realmente potente, interesándose un poco en el _Fuinjutsu_ – dijo Obito – Karen me pide consejos de como evolucionar su _Sharingan_ para que sea de un manejo correcto y llegar a las tres comas, está desarrollando _Genjutsu_ decentes con su _Dojutsu_ , está manejando un poco de su _Raiton_ y un poco de Taijutsu, para no quedarse atrás de los demás. Ellen, mientras tanto, está comprendiendo el uso de su _Byakugan_ y sus distintos usos, aunque ella misma me dijo que tenía una pequeña desventaja, y ese era el punto ciego. Le dije que, con entrenamiento, eliminaría esa desventaja; es la de mejor velocidad en el grupo, tanto en reacción como en desplazamiento, incluso en entrenamiento de Taijutsu, Natsu se ve igualado un poco por ella, considerando de que él tiene experiencia en combate. Empezó a interesarse en _Fuinjutsu_ , _Ninjutsu_ de todos los nivelesy el desarrollo de su magia de trueno – comentó – Por otro lado, tú, Mavis, en términos mágicos, no me puedo quejar. Eres una de las que tienen mayor experiencia en el grupo, además de las más fuertes, hablando de la magia. Por otro lado, en el manejo de chakra, debo decir que eres la que lo controla mejor, tanto en acumulación y distribución. Esto te permite usar adecuadamente tu chakra, sin el riesgo de sobrecargarte con él, además, he notado que estás dando enfoque, más que todo, al _Genjutsu_ y, tanto al _Raiton_ como el _Katon_ – ella asintió - Si esto sigue así, podemos decir que los cuatro llegarían a el nivel de un _Tokubetsu Jounnin_ **(Ninja de nivel alto especial)** en poco más de un año.

\- Tal y como lo fue el _Yondaime Hokage,_ Minato Namikaze, el sensei de ambos ¿No es así? – les dijo Lucoa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de sensei, Lucoa-san? – preguntó Rin.

\- Su fama se extendió por todo el [Mundo Shinobi] ¿Quién no conocería sus hazañas? – preguntó con una sonrisa – Además, gracias a los _Kage Bunshin_ , pudo volverse más fuerte en corto tiempo. Si se hubiera esforzado un poco más, habría llegado al nivel de Hashirama Senju, el [Dios Shinobi], tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas – comentó.

\- Es verdad – susurró el Uchiha – Por otro lado ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con Tohru? – preguntó.

\- Esa pequeña es realmente talentosa, pero un poco testaruda ¿Pueden creer que aprendió a dominar magia de recubrimiento sensorial por si sola? – esto sorprendió a los presentes – Incluso yo, ni en mi juventud, pude lograrlo y ella ya lo aprendió sin que le dijera nada – comentó.

\- Esa técnica sería interesante. Uno podría infiltrarse sin ser detectado – habló Mavis.

Justo en eso, abrieron la puerta. Natsu y las demás fueron a sus cuartos para recoger algunas cosas más. Se despidieron tranquilamente y fueron a seguir los pasos de Juvia y Setanta. Todos suspiraron por lo que se vendría: el inicio de las misiones de los [Fallen Raiders].

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Horas después. Con Juvia y Cu Chulainn.**_

La luz de las estrellas y la luna llena guiaban el sendero de la [Master] y el [Servant], ambos con un rumbo hacia un arma que sería el complemento de la maga de agua, hasta que llegaron al sitio.

\- Juvia, eso es – susurró el lancero.

\- Si, Setanta-san. Todo indica que hemos llegado al lugar – le respondió. Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

Con la ayuda de una antorcha creada por [Lancer], ambos se adentraron en la caverna. El goteo del agua filtrándose hacia eco en todo el lugar. No se permitían relajarse. Ahora, más que nunca, estaban seguros de que había algo raro allí.

Una espesa niebla empezó a formarse de la nada. Esta era realmente espesa y presentaba una tonalidad de color rosa claro, además de que esta hacía confundir mucho los sentidos de la [Master] y el [Servant].

\- Juvia, no nos alejemos mucho. Debemos permanecer unidos – le dijo a la maga de agua.

\- Hay algo que me llama en esta niebla, Setanta-san – le habló al lancero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

\- Es como si hubiera alguien que dominara el agua, alguien que posee mi elemento principal y lo manipula de la manera más pura posible – comentó completamente serena.

\- ¿Alguien que domina la [Magia de Agua]? – preguntó.

Iban a seguir hablando, pero, en medio de la niebla, dos pares de luces, dos luminosas en la oscuridad, se reflejaban nítidamente desde el fondo: verde y azul. Ambos se detuvieron, [Lancer] poniéndose delante de Juvia, para protegerla.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Cu Chulainn, observándolos. No hubo respuesta - ¿Entonces debemos considerarlos enemigos? – preguntó serio, mientras se posicionaba para luchar. El par de luces color azul se intensificó un poco más de lo común.

Inmediatamente, muchos rayos, cientos de ellos, empezaron a caer en lluvia. Ambos abrieron sus ojos, muy sorprendidos.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Shoutotsu Chouetsu – Fate Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] Original Soundtrack II)**

\- ¡Juvia, cuidado! – Cu Chulainn tomó de la cintura a su [Master] y saltaron hacia adelante, esquivando todos los rayos posibles - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Si, Setanta-san – dijo, para luego mirar al frente - ¡Muéstrese y no sea cobarde, mago de trueno! – demandó con voz potente.

Sin embargo, antes de que hagan algo, el par de luces color verde se movió tan rápido, con un haz de luz verde en su mano derecha. Juvia lo esquivó como pudo. Agradecía mentalmente el entrenamiento que tuvo con Obito y los demás, por qué ese ataque era para muerte directa. Cu Chulainn pasó al ataque con su [Gáe Bolg]. El sujeto desconocido y el lancero chocaron armas.

\- ¿[Magia de Luz]? – susurró Juvia.

\- Este sujeto si es fuerte. Es un alivio que hayas esquivado su ataque – le dijo. La peliazul estaba analizando la situación seriamente.

\- Setanta-san, encárgate de él – le dijo – Si atacamos juntos, habremos caído en su trampa. El de los fulgores azules es el atacante a distancia, mientras que el de los verdes, un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo. En cambio, si nos separamos, podremos derrotarlos. A pesar de la desventaja de tipo, Juvia tiene muchas cartas bajo la manga – esto lo habló con una sonrisa de determinación. No había espacio para las dudas. [Lancer] sonrió por la determinación de su [Master].

\- Agradezco profundamente que tú seas mi [Master], Juvia – le dijo mientras se reñía con fuerza contra el sujeto de los fulgores verdes, quien se estaba viendo opacado más y más por el lancero. La maga se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas de buenas a primeras, Setanta-san? – preguntó apenada. El lancero miró con un poco de burla.

\- ¿A dónde se fue la determinación de hace un momento? – preguntó - ¡Ve a derrotar al otro bastardo! ¡Yo me encargaré de este tipo! – ella asintió.

\- Tú no tienes el corazón puro, humano – le habló con voz distorsionada el de los fulgores verdes - ¡Apártate, que debo proteger el escudo! – gritó con un bramido.

\- ¿Así que aquí está esa dichosa arma, ehhh? – preguntó en un susurro el peliazul - ¡Con más razón, debo retenerte aquí! – y dicho esto, de una patada, lo mandó a volar contra uno de los muros rocosos. Sin embargo, antes de que chocara, se envolvió en sombras y desapareció - ¿Pero qué?...

\- No hay necesidad que me ataques, morirás antes de saberlo – susurró fúnebremente, mientras arremetía con su espada de luz, pero [Lancer] esquivó rápidamente el ataque, poniéndose a la espalda del sujeto - ¡Pero qué! …

\- ¿No creas que eres el único con trucos viejos, viejo? – dijo tranquilamente, mientras chocaba su lanza contra la espada de luz, nuevamente.

\- Interesante – susurró el de la espada.

Mientras tanto, Juvia había creado un clon de agua con su nueva magia. Ambos se turnaban al atacar, pero los rayos de ese sujeto eran más rápidos que antes.

\- Es inútil. Tú eres una maga de agua. Una vez que mis rayos te toquen, te electrocutaré hasta la incineración – le dijo – Como muestra de humanidad, te pido que te retires de este lugar. El escudo, cuyo gran poder de defensa absoluta hace que todo sea protegido, solo puede ser revelado para su persona destinada. Nadie más tiene el derecho de verlo siquiera – advirtió.

\- ¡Entonces, Juvia te mostrará que es alguien digna de portar esa arma! – y como si fuera un grito de guerra, ambas atacaron con látigos de agua y pequeños misiles de agua. Sin embargo, un escudo de rayos bloqueaba los ataques, disolviéndolos por completo – _No puedo hacer ataques masivos que afecten todo el lugar. También dañaría a Setanta-san y eso no me lo permitiría, por lo que estoy restringida a pocos ataques de mi repertorio._ _Si solo Juvia se acercara un poco más, le daría el golpe definitivo –_ pensó, hasta que se ocurrió algo. Era un poco suicida, pero era una solución efectiva. Tanto la original como la clon de agua se miraron y asintieron.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Keisei Gyakuten – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

Ambas tomaron distancia, para hacer que sus cuerpos se transformaran en agua pura. Ella sabía que este ataque era más efectivo con emociones fuertes, como los celos y la ira, por lo que empezó a recordar la furia que le provocó el amor no correspondido, el dolor que tuvo que pasar por ello y el rencor, aunque poco, el cual aún estaba en su corazón. Sin embargo, la camarería que estaba viviendo actualmente, junto con el respeto, la cordialidad y la amistad, las cuales eran más fuertes que nunca, ayudaron a calmar esas aguas turbias, a calmar su corazón. Su cuerpo estaba hecho de proyecciones acuáticas, proyecciones del agua y el corazón más puro. Abrieron los ojos y con fiereza, fueron contra el enemigo.

\- ¡[Sierra]! – y las dos, por completo sincronizadas, se dirigieron raudamente.

\- Es inútil, ya caíste presa de mi trampa – y dicho esto, una gran cantidad de rayos viajaron contra ella e impactaron. Era la derrota de Juvia.

\- ¡Juvia! – [Lancer] trató de ir, pero su contrincante se lo impedía.

\- Solamente no quieres creer lo inevitable, simple humano. Ella ya murió – le respondió. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos, ambas Juvia seguían su camino, directo a ataque.

\- ¡Pero que está pasando! ¡Se supone que el rayo derrota al agua! – bramó el contrincante de la maga de agua.

\- Mientras entrenaba, Juvia se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos negativos podían incurrir en su desempeño, por lo que Juvia empezó, de a pocos, a calmar mi corazón y la temple. Eso se vio afectado en el agua de Juvia – dijo la clon, para luego darle pase a la original - Mi agua actual no contiene impurezas, en otras palabras: agua pura – siguió, para que luego ambas se pusieran serias. [Lancer], al escuchar esto, suspiro de alivio. No tenía por qué dudar de las capacidades de su [Master] - ¡Esta agua es la mejor aislante de todas! – le respondieron ambas, mientras se acercaban.

\- ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! – quería detenerlas, sabiendo que su magia era por completo inefectiva.

\- ¡Muy tarde!... ¡[Water Slicer]! **(Cuchillas de Agua) –** y dicho esto, la maga atacó por todo el cuerpo del enemigo, haciéndolo escupir sangre y dejándolo muy malherido.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras el ataque, el clon de Juvia se deshizo. La original absorbió todo el desgaste de magia que había tenido que realizar. Respirando agitada, se tumbó en el piso, con unas cuantas heridas, ya que, muy a pesar de que su cuerpo actual podía ser agua pura, en la transición, absorbió un poco de daño. Sin embargo, rayos se dirigieron nuevamente contra ella. [Lancer], viendo esto, intento ir lo más rápido posible, apartando violentamente a su contrincante. Por completo agotada, la maga solamente alzó el brazo izquierdo, como queriéndose proteger.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Gehika – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

Fue justamente en ese momento que algo inesperado pasó. El escudo que estaba al final del camino había viajado a una velocidad que superaba la de los rayos y se posó en el brazo izquierdo de la maga, protegiéndole del ataque. Esto era algo que ambos guardianes nunca habían visto en su vida, desde que fueron asignados a la misión de proteger el escudo.

\- El escudo protegió a Juvia – susurró incrédula la maga. Cu Chulainn miraba también sorprendido por esto. El de los fulgores azules, aunque visiblemente cansado, por un momento, pudo sentir los sentimientos ocultos de Juvia. Muy a pesar del dolor sentimental que había pasado, incluso por haber tenido una infancia triste y lastimera, aún tenía compasión del mundo, aún tenía esperanza de un futuro mejor, de un lugar al cual podría pertenecer, un lugar el cual protegería a los que quiere, incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras eso, la niebla se disipó por completo. Los dos fulgores desaparecieron junto con esta. Juvia y Cu Chulainn respiraron un poco más tranquilos, siendo la maga en observar los alrededores. El lancero, sin embargo, observó que había una especie de monstruo ensombrecido de ojos azules marinos intensos, a la espalda de su [Master], en posición de rematarla.

\- ¡Juvia, cuidado! – el portador de la [Gáe Bolg] atacó con la punta de su lanza contra quien iba a atacar a Juvia, pero una gran barrera de agua solida bloqueó el ataque como si fuera un juego de niños - ¡Pero que demonios! – masculló sorprendido.

\- ¡Setanta-san! – Juvia estaba con pocas fuerzas, pero, aun así, no iba a dejarse matar tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, el monstruo, en vez de dar el golpe definitivo, se puso a admirar a Juvia, como si fuera el objeto más preciado del universo. Fue allí que el ensombrecimiento sobre el "monstruo" desapareció por completo, revelando su verdadera forma: un cuerpo puro interior de color negro con una marca en forma de Y en la frente, ojos celestes mar, cabellera celeste que terminaban en forma de aleta, así como una misma en la parte baja de su cuerpo y un par de hombreras moradas. Se encontraba protegida por un caparazón morado, cuya parte superior terminaba en un aguijón, además de tener una especie de aleta en la parte superior trasera del caparazón, el cual tenía muchas marcas tribales de color blanco, negro y celeste, en formas triangulares. La maga y el lancero e admiraron al ver la imponencia que transmitía esa criatura.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Shirobae – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

 **\- Tienes un alma noble, humana** – le habló telepáticamente a Juvia, incluso [Lancer] se sorprendió al escucharla en su mente – **Para que el escudo, la [Defensa Absoluta]: [Chaldeas], haya acudido hacia ti, quiere decir que eres alguien en que apoyará al futuro en un desarrollo próspero, humana** – dijo serena. Juvia le miraba seria.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó [Lancer]. La criatura le miró con dureza.

 **\- No tienes el derecho de hablarme de esa manera, simple espíritu heroico** – le respondió tajantemente – **Estoy hablando con la humana que puede purificar su agua, así como yo lo hago** – habló.

\- ¿Acaso Juvia posee la pureza de agua? – preguntó la maga.

 **\- Así es, humana. Lo demostraste cuando usaste calmaste tu corazón y llegaste, por un pequeño instante de segundo, a la pureza de agua, algo que puedo hacerlo sin esfuerzo alguno** **por largo tiempo** – esto sorprendió a la maga, incluso al lancero - **Déjame presentarme. Soy la representación de una deidad antigua, bueno, lo que quedó de ella, ya que el impacto de los cinco meteoros que modificaron el mundo logró reducir nuestro poder en pos de proteger el mundo de su destrucción total. Ahora soy un espíritu guardián, el que vigila Ishgar** – se presentó.

\- ¿Una antigua deidad? …. – susurraron ambos

 **\- Hace mucho tiempo atrás, con nuestros cuerpos por completo destrozados y moribundos tras el impacto de esos meteoros sobre el planeta, y afectando en medida a todo y a todos, alguien, una señora, una especie de diosa, nos devolvió a la vida, pero en estas formas, para poder proteger a cada continente, como sus guardianes. Nos dejó a cargo cuatro armas especiales. Una de ellas es la que la humana tiene. Las restantes están bajo la custodia de mis hermanos y hermana** – comentó. Tanto Juvia como Setanta se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Su señora? – preguntó la maga de agua - ¿Acaso tiene hermanos? – preguntó.

 **\- Así es, pequeña humana** – le respondió - **Un ser superior, tanto que dejaría en ridículo a todos los seres de este mundo, incluso de miles más** – reveló - **Tal vez, en el transcurso de los ocho años que vienen, la encontrarán** – les dijo – **Díganle a Natsu Dragneel que se cuide bien. Los sabuesos del caído van a empezar a movilizarse mucho antes de lo esperado, por lo que es imperativo que recorra este mundo por completo, hasta averiguar las verdades que están ocultas para todos después de que este planeta casi se destruyera tras la colisión de los cinco grandes meteoros, hasta traer la verdadera libertad, no solo para ustedes, sino para muchos más, además de la salvación** – hizo una pequeña pausa – **Antes de irme a vigilar el continente, quiero saber tu nombre, humana** – le habló a Juvia. Ella se señaló, para luego asentir.

\- Soy Juvia, Juvia Loxar. Un placer – se presentó la maga.

 **\- Recordaré tu nombre, humana** – comentó - **Recordaré el nombre de un ser humano que puede llegar a tener el potencial de usar el agua más pura, como su corazón** – le habló, para luego dirigirse al portador de la [Gáe Bolg] – **Cu Chulainn, debes de cuidarla, incluso si eso llega a costarte la vida misma** – el lancero se sorprendió de que esa criatura sepa su nombre, sin siquiera presentarse – **[Chaldeas] es una defensa realmente poderosa, sino la más formidable. Saca todo su potencial y que te muestre su verdadero yo –** la maga asintió - **Espero que sepas manejarla, Juvia Loxar. Nos veremos cuando menos lo esperas** – y dicho esto, se dirigió hacia afuera de la caverna, mientras ambos seguían a la guardiana, quien desapareció en medio de la noche, las estrellas y la luna resplandeciente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Estos monólogos finales de la deidad dejaron con muchas dudas en la [Master] y el [Servant], dejando entrever que la profecía que había hecho [Rikudoo Sennin] estaba en lo correcto, y no solo él, ya que esto corroboraba lo que [Lancer] les había dicho. Esa guardiana ya les había hecho una simple advertencia, la cual no auguraba un futuro prometedor, si es que no hacían algo antes. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención era ¿De dónde conocían a Natsu?, además de eso, una señora muy poderosa. Tal vez algo le haya pasado para que no intervenga y no vele por el mundo actual.

\- Juvia piensa que esto tenemos que informarlo a Obito-sensei y los demás – dijo la peliazul.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Todo esto me parece muy sospechoso, la verdad – respondió el lancero mientras acomodaba su lanza – Por otro lado, felicidades [Master]. El escudo por el que vinimos te eligió como su portadora – y fue allí que se llevó una ligera sorpresa - ¿No te pesa? – preguntó. Ella recién se daba cuenta que llevaba el escudo tranquilamente.

\- Es verdad. Juvia siente que no pesa para nada – comentó, mientras movía de un lado para otro la dichosa defensa.

\- ¿Puedo cargarlo? – preguntó. Ella le pasó el escudo. Para sorpresa del lancero, el escudo se puso demasiado pesado, como si pesara miles y miles de toneladas, tumbándolo al piso sin remedio alguno. Lo siguiente que lo dejó anonadado fue que el escudo empezó a flotar y, en una centella de luz, regresó al brazo izquierdo de la maga – Ese escudo maldito – susurró un poco cabreado.

\- Ya, ya. Setanta-san – le apaciguó la peliazul – Creo que el escudo quiere estar conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa.

 **\- En efecto –** se escuchó una voz profunda y serena, la de un hombre maduro. Ambos se alarmaron y empezaron a mirar a todos lados.

\- ¡Quién eres, muéstrate! – [Lancer] estaba preparándose para la batalla. Juvia se dio cuenta del origen de la voz.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Itsumo no kuchibue no bgm – Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OST Vol. 01)**

\- Setanta-san, el escudo – le dijo la maga. Este miró al arma.

 **\- Juvia-sama sí que es atenta, no como cierto perro casanova que está a su costado –** comentó con desdén el escudo.

\- ¡A quien llamas perro, maldito cabrón! – le gritó por completo cabreado.

 **\- ¿Acaso hay otro más por aquí? –** preguntó. Fue allí que Juvia, un poco cansada de esta situación, empezó a reír un poco "amigable".

\- Ehhh / **Ehhh –** susurraron ambos al sentir un aura de muerte muy cercana. Giraron sus cuellos para ver a una Juvia con una sonrisa peor que la de una _yandere_.

\- Ufufufu…. – sonrió tranquilamente la maga – Juvia cree que Setanta-san y escudo-san pueden llevarse de maravilla ¿No es así? – preguntó macabramente. Ambos asintieron rápidamente, aunque el escudo no sabía si afirmaba o no.

 _\- ¡Mi [¡Master] si que da miedo, mucho miedo! –_ pensó con terror el lancero – _¡Nunca, pero nunca debo provocar su furia! –_ se hizo esa promesa mental.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **\- Volviendo al tema principal, debo decir que Juvia-sama es mi portadora y solo ella tiene el derecho a llevarme con honor y diligencia –** comentó serio el escudo. [Lancer] aún quería matar al escudo, pero la curiosidad de ambos los mató.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, escudo-san? – preguntó la maga.

 **\- Sé de ti y de tu poder sobre el que manejas el agua desde tu nacimiento, Juvia-sama. No es común el enterarse un día que había una niña que lloraba bajo la lluvia, sin saber que ella misma era quien provocaba una cálida y armoniosa lluvia, en busca de cariño y comprensión –** respondió – **Además, yo estaba destinado, sea cual sea el tiempo, a ser tu escudo ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que proyectaba mi silueta en tus actuales entrenamientos? –** preguntó. Esto dejó sorprendida a la maga, quien solo asintió – **Sea cual sea la situación, siempre he estado para ayudarla en sus ideales y deberes, Juvia-sama, solo que usted no tenía el suficiente nivel para notarme. Debo agradecer el entrenamiento que está realizando a manos de Obito Uchiha y Rin Nohara, además de agradecerle la decisión acertada de Makarov Dreyar al alejarla del gremio Fairy Tail junto a Natsu Dragneel –** hizo una pausa – **Es verdad, no me he presentado como se debe. Soy el escudo que la protegerá hasta el fin de sus días pacíficos, la [Defensa Absoluta], el [Reflejo de la Piedad]: [Chaldeas] –** se presentó.

\- [Chaldeas]-san – susurró la joven.

 **\- Usted y las personas que considere de confianza pueden llamarme solamente [Silver] –** le dijo sereno – **Debo decir que me sorprende verla junto a uno de los antiguos héroes de la [Mitología Celta], aunque bueno, después del impacto de los cinco meteoros contra el planeta devastaron y reorganizaron casi toda forma de vida y los poderes que regían en esos tiempos –** comentó serio.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de mí? – preguntó [Lancer].

 **\- Yo he vivido desde miles de años, incluso mucho antes de que tu siquiera existieras, chico perro** – le respondió. Cu Chulainn estaba contando el tiempo para matarlo – **Mi creadora me dijo que tendría que esperar siglos para que mi portadora llegara al mundo. Acepté mi destino y me mantuve en este lugar desde ese entonces –** hizo una pausa – **Para aclarar dudas, mi señora no quiere la destrucción de este mundo. Es, como le dicen ustedes, una aliada, incluso mostró una visión astral a un sujeto que vivía en un mundo demasiado lejano a este, aunque ahora no sé cuál sea su paradero –** dijo. Esto llamó mucho la atención de Juvia

 _\- ¿Acaso es la profecía que el [Rikudoo Sennin] le dijo a Obito-sensei? –_ se preguntaba la maga - Ya veo, [Silver]-san – le dijo Juvia – Juvia opina que deberíamos retirarnos, ya que hemos hablado mucho. Setanta-san, debemos decirle a [Silver]-san acerca de… - sin embargo, antes de que siguiera, fue interrumpida.

 **\- Si se refiere a los bandidos que tratan esclavos, ya sé toda la situación, Juvia-sama –** le dijo el escudo – **Usted, al aceptarme como su protección, pude ver rápidamente todo su pasado, hasta cuando combatió hace unos momentos –** ella se sorprendió y alarmó, queriendo enseguida callarlo para que no hablara nada por demás – **Descuide, no divulgaré nada sin su consentimiento –** esto la alivió – **Para no llamar la atención, tiene que guardarme en su brazo izquierdo –** le sugirió.

\- ¿Cómo Juvia hace eso, [Silver]-san? – preguntó.

\- Un sello de contención mágico ¿No es así? – les habló el [Servant].

 **\- Como Cu Chulainn dice, un sello de contención mágico. Lo que tiene que hacer es pensar que estoy dentro del escudo, de manera relajada. Yo haré el resto –** explicó. Ella asintió, mientras cerraba los ojos y deseaba que [Silver] estuviera con Juvia. Tras unos instantes, el escudo desapareció. Una marca en su brazo izquierdo de forma de un escudo real anglosajón color plomo claro apareció – _**En esta forma, solo yo puedo hablarle. Cada vez que quiera invocarme, solo recite: "¡Sé mi guardia real: [Chaldeas]!" –**_ le dijo internamente. Ella asintió.

\- Ya veo. Es como el caso de Natsu-san, quien tiene a Kurama-san en su interior – comentó serena.

\- Entonces Juvia ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el lancero.

\- Si, Setanta-san. En el camino, le pediré explicaciones a [Silver]-san sobre sus poderes y funciones – le dijo. Este solo asintió. Muy a prisa, ambos se fueron hacia el exterior, con rumbo directo para salvar a muchas personas de un destino de esclavitud y miseria.

 _ **Justo en esos momentos. Magnolia. Casa de Natsu.**_

Todos aquellos que sabían del secreto del joven estaban reunidos, conversando amenamente sobre sus cosas, aunque la mayoría estaba esperando alguna noticia de Natsu y su grupo. Makarov les decía que no sabía casi nada, a excepción del [Fairy Heart], el cual estaba sellado en la dimensión de Obito.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Inga Ruten – Fate Stay Night Animation Original Soundtrack)**

Sabiendo esto, todos se iban a retirar, pero un brillo de la [Lácrima] que Mavis le había dejado para que se comunicara, llamando la atención de los demás. Makarov puso un poco de su magia allí.

\- Hola, Makarov-chan – le saludó la pequeña rubia desde lejos.

\- Primera – el anciano acomodó en una mesita de noche la [Lácrima], para que todos escucharan – Es un alivio saber de usted – comentó el maestro con alegría.

\- Digo lo mismo, Makarov – Obito interrumpió - ¿Cómo están Gajeel, Sting y Rogue? – preguntó.

\- Muy bien Uchiha / Obito-san – respondieron los susodichos - ¿Cómo está [Salamander] / Natsu-san? – preguntaron los [Dragon Slayer].

\- Pues ahora no está. Él y una parte del grupo se fue a seguirle el paso a Juvia. Me imagino que, con la prisa que van, llegarán a alcanzarlos, si es que Juvia no hace alguna barbaridad – comentó serio. Esto llamó la atención de todos ¿Juvia extralimitándose? Eso sí era novedoso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Obito-kun? – preguntó Makarov.

\- Será mejor que les digamos la situación actual, Obito – le dijo Rin. Este asintió.

Tras unos minutos, todos se enteraron de que estaban en Pergrande, generándoles sorpresa, menos a los que ya sabían, por supuesto. Sin embargo, lo que si llamó la atención de todos fue de que, por la zona, había tráfico de personas para que sean esclavos, aunque lo peor era que los que hacían este acto tan impío eran nada más y nada menos que representantes gubernamentales del reino de Pergrande, haciendo que todos se indignaran, siendo la princesa Hisui la que estaba más enojada. Tendría que enviar una carta diplomática al [Rey] del gran reino. Por otro lado, se enteraron de que Juvia estaba en una misión para recuperar un escudo del cual se hablaba mucho por la zona, el cual era misterioso. ahora entendían por qué Natsu y parte del grupo iba a alcanzar a la maga. Tal vez ella se meta a salvar a las personas que fueron esclavizadas.

\- ¿Quieren ver qué están haciendo? – preguntó el Uchiha.

\- ¡Si! – respondieron todos los que estaban allí.

\- Tienen suerte. Justo hace unos días atrás, se nos unieron tres personas. Una es una menor de edad, quien pasó a ser la hija adoptiva de Natsu; otra es un joven, tres años mayor que él, quien congenió con Natsu rápidamente; y otra chica, pero que tiene unos 24 años, con quien me llevo muy bien – informó – Esta última es muy poderosa. Puede generar [Magia de Proyección] – comentó.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, las mentes de las chicas que querían estar con Natsu se quedaron por completo en blanco.

\- Hija adoptiva… - murmuraban decaídas por completo. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien - ¡Y otra rival de amor! – el gotón se incrementó el doble.

\- Dejando de lado esto, volvamos al punto de conversación – les dijo el _shinobi_ – Lucoa-san – llamó. Ella hizo aparición. Cabe decir que todos los hombres, sin excepción, se quedaron embobados por su "par de montañas", mientras que las mujeres miraban con envidia los montes de la dichosa Lucoa. Por otro lado, las que no tenían pecho o eran en menor medida, tenían un aura mucho más depresiva que antes - ¿Puedes proyectar la situación hacia la casa de Natsu en Magnolia? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto, solo que, tomando en cuenta la distancia, tardaré un poco, además de que me consumirá la cuarta parte de mis reservas mágicas, algo que lo recuperaré en unas pocas horas de descanso – le dijo tranquilamente - ¿Hago lo que me pides? – preguntó.

\- Efectivamente, Lucoa-san – respondió. Cabe la redundancia, Mavis miraba con celos como interactuaba con el Uchiha, aunque Rin también estaba sintiendo un poco de esta incomodidad, aunque luego se le ocurrió algo.

 _\- Ella será la tercera_ – pensó con un poco de diversión.

Tras unos quince minutos, Lucoa pudo proyectar con éxito las posiciones de Natsu, Karen, Ellen y Tohru. Cabe decir que todos se sorprendieron del pequeño grupo, aunque las mujeres miraban con un poco de celos a sus rivales de amor.

 _ **Regresando a Pergrande. Con Natsu y su grupo.**_

El trio, conformado por Natsu, Karen y Ellen, estaban saltando de rama en rama, rápidamente, con una Tohru que les seguía con sus alas, tranquilamente volando al costado de Ellen. Cabe decir que eran bastante rápidos.

\- Más bien que el lugar donde están los contrabandistas estaba cerca de nuestra posición actual – comentó Natsu.

\- Seguramente nos toparemos con Juvia y Setanta-san – siguió Karen.

\- Es verdad. Ellos estarán en camino, además, fue buena idea que encontráramos un atajo gracias al recién descubierto _Byakugan_ de Ellen-san – dijo Tohru.

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que usar el _Byakugan_ permitiría ver posiciones lejanas? – dijo la pelirroja, con el _Dojutsu_ activado – Esos pergaminos si que tenían toda la razón, aunque es una lástima que alguien no pueda enseñarme el uso del _Byakugan._ Ninguno de nuestros _sensei_ tiene ese _Dojutsu_ **(Técnica Ocular) –** comentó la pelirroja.

\- Por lo que tengo entendido, aún faltan muchas más cosas que no sabes de tu ojo, Ellen-san – le dijo la rubia dragona – Lo mismo contigo, Karen-san – ambas le miraron de reojo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de todo esto, Tohru-chan? – preguntó el peli salmón. Cabe decir que la dragona se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas con el chan? Ya me llamaste así antes de partir de la casa – preguntó un poco desconcertada la rubia.

\- Bueno, mientras estaba en Magnolia, Gildarts me dijo una vez que a las chicas hermosas le tenía que decir con el chan ¿Dije algo mal? – preguntó inocentemente. Ella solo negó, mientras sonreía.

\- No te preocupes, Natsu-san. Puedes llamarme así, si gustas – le dijo tranquilamente, aunque el sonrojo no se le iba por nada.

Las que miraban en Magnolia, desde la casa de Natsu, cabe decir que estaban por completo furiosas con el padre de Cana, mientras que ella estaba pensando las mil y un maneras de "premiar" a Gildarts. Todos los hombres sintieron pena ajena por el mago.

En alguna parte del mundo, el mencionado sentía que no debería de pasar una temporada en Magnolia, no si es que quería ver otro día, por completo integro.

Regresando con Natsu y los demás, Karen trataba de concentrarse un poco, mientras que activaba el _Sharingan_.

\- Si el _Sharingan_ y el _Byakugan_ se sincronizan, podemos detectar a las personas a lo lejos, además de prevenir cualquier ataque, por muy oculto que parezca, nos aceche – dijo Tohru.

\- Sabes mucho de los _Dojutsu_ , Tohru-san – le habló Karen.

\- Por supuesto. Vengo del [Mundo Shinobi], después de todo. Informarme acerca de las guerras que hubo por sus ojos sí que fue todo un fastidio – comentó – Natsu-san, recuerde que debe guardar su poder mágico cuando sea necesario – le avisó.

\- No te preocupes, Tohru-chan – sonrió como el solo sabe hacerlo – Aunque espera…. _Shisho_ y la "Primera" lo sellaron – dijo cabizbajo. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien.

\- ¡Esperen un rato! – les paró Karen. Todos bajaron a la tierra firme.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: At Our Parting – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Tras descender, en medio de las ramas y las hojas secas, había un niño de unos cinco años aproximadamente, recostado y rodeado de mucha sangre por diversas partes de su cuerpo. Respiraba agitadamente, con la mirada entrecortada. Natsu cargó al menor.

\- ¡Oye, niño, aguanta! – le zarandeó levemente para que no se desmayara. El infante abrió un poco más los ojos, para luego sonreírle pacíficamente.

\- Grumos que acechan en la oscuridad, gritos de desesperación se asomaron. Ese mago oscuro vino como fantasma y mató a mis padres. Soldados que decían cuidarnos traían a más niños como yo… - lo dijo en un susurro.

\- Ya no hables. Te curaremos de inmediato – Ellen realizaba una gran cantidad de sellos manuales, mientras concentraba su chakra en sus manos. Un aura verdosa rodeó estas.

\- ¿Acaso es la misma habilidad de Rin-sensei, el _Iryoninjutsu_? – preguntó Karen.

\- Sí, pero aún soy una principiante – le respondió, mientras ponía sus manos a la altura del corazón del niño - ¡Descuiden, haré mi máximo esfuerzo! – dijo con confianza.

Sin embargo, el niño respiraba cada vez más agitadamente, como si sus últimos momentos estuvieran más cerca. Karen miraba, con su _Sharingan_ , los latidos del corazón del menor. Ella empezó a sollozar.

\- Me alegra que haya personas buenas en este mundo. Muchas gracias, de verdad, a todos ustedes – le dijo el niño.

\- ¡No hables! – le dijo Tohru - ¡Ellen-san te curará y vivirás, ya verás! – ella también le afectaba que una vida inocente esté a punto de apagarse, al parecer, el odio que tenía a los humanos se le había olvidado por completo al ver a alguien inocente ser llevado de a pocos al mundo del más allá.

\- ¿Pueden concederme un último deseo? – preguntó. No hubo respuesta - ¿Pueden salvar a los demás, por favor? La guarida de los que mataron a mis padres está más al norte. Salven a todos, por favor – susurró esto último en un suspiro. Cerró sus ojos apaciblemente, con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¡Oye, responde! ¡No me hagas esta broma! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Ábrelos! – Natsu le siguió zarandeando, con la mirada desesperada, demandando que lo haga.

 _ **Natsu, deja de pedir lo imposible. El niño ya ha…. –**_ le decía Kurama, pero fue interrumpido por su portador, quien se aferraba al cuerpo del menor.

\- ¡Cállate, Kurama! – le dijo con evidente dolor, mientras sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios. Al parecer, los efectos de la [Caída del Dragón] no estaban desapareciendo del todo, tal como se lo había dicho a Tohru cuando se conocieron. Todo indicaba que eventos como estos, como la muerte de alguien tan puro e inocente como lo es un niño, podía generar visiones de un futuro nefasto por un amor falso y mermar en él. En otras palabras, era como una bomba de tiempo que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Tras limpiarse un poco de su sangre, miró con esperanza a la pelirroja del grupo - ¿Verdad que se va a poner bien, verdad Ellen-chan? – preguntó el peli salmón. Ella, llorando visiblemente, apartó suavemente sus manos del menor, lentamente, mientras que Karen apartaba la mirada, llorando también. Tohru, por otro lado, con la mirada triste, gruñía molesta y apretando los puños. Natsu se aferró al menor, llorando silenciosamente.

\- Este es el ciclo de la vida y la muerte. A todos nos llega en algún momento, Natsu-san – le habló la dragona.

\- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que una vida inocente deba pagar por las barbaries de otros! – le alzó la voz el peli salmón con la mirada ensombrecida. La rubia se estremeció.

\- Lo siento… no quería – trató de excusarse, pero lamentablemente no se podía retroceder en el tiempo. Natsu se dio cuenta de su error.

\- No te preocupes, Tohru-chan – le respondió serio y triste, guardando la furia en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Tras unos momentos, el joven se levantó con los ojos ensombrecidos. El fallecido estaba en el suelo. Natsu creó un par de _Kage Bunshin_ y partió un par de árboles. Rústicamente, creo un pequeño altar a especie de cama, mientras que un clon recolectaba hojas, las cuales servirían de colchón; flores silvestres que adornaran alrededor del infante; y plantas aromáticas, las cuales estaban acumuladas en la cabecera, a modo de almohada. Tras terminar con los preparativos, acomodó al menor y cruzó los brazos de este, con las manos a la altura del pecho. Limpió con su chaleco todo rastro de sangre del cuerpo. Con los ojos llorosos y sangre saliéndole de a pocos de sus labios, el [Dragon Slayer] se puso frente a él.

\- Si existe algún [Dios] en este mundo, ten a este niño en tu gloria, un gloria y paz que se les fue arrebatadas por seres sin misericordia o piedad alguna – susurró. Las demás solo agacharon la mirada, en señal de duelo – Descansa en paz para reunirte con tus padres y seres queridos, pequeño – le dijo al fallecido – Al menos, te fuiste de este mundo con una sonrisa, por lo que ahora tus restos serán uno con el viento – hizo una pausa, mientras apretaba los puños con evidente ira y odio, un odio que no experimentó jamás – Juro que todos aquellos que te mataron, pagarán – habló con determinación, mientras hacía unos sellos manuales. Karen y Ellen lo reconocieron - _¡Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu!_ **(Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego) –** una esfera de fuego con medio metro de radio salió de la boca del joven. El altar empezó a quemarse, con el menor adentro, incinerando sus restos.

Todos se quedaron allí por muchos minutos, cada uno llorando y observando como las cenizas empezaron a volar con el suave viento. Fue allí que luciérnagas empezaron a iluminar la noche, junto a los rayos de la luna, dando un toque triste y místico a la escena. En eso, el suave viento meció los cabellos de Natsu y el grupo, para luego sentirse reconfortados, dándoles un aire de paz. Se limpiaron las lágrimas y se dieron media vuelta.

\- Vamos, chicas ¡Esta será nuestra primera misión como los mercenarios [Fallen Raiders]! ¡Acabaremos con los que provocaron esta muerte inocente y liberaremos a todos los que fueron secuestrados! – declaró el peli salmón, por completo determinado.

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron militarmente, marchándose, no sin antes mirar de reojo al altar que se quemaba. En ese momento, cada uno de ellos pudo observar la silueta del menor dándoles el adiós, con una sonrisa. Tras esto, partieron con rumbo norte.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Cerca de la guarida de los bandidos**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Unnaturally Tense – Sword Art Online II Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

El clon de Juvia se había infiltrado como podía a la base del enemigo, la cual consistía en una pequeña villa con casas hechas de piedra. Gran parte de ellas eran destinadas al ingreso de las personas secuestradas, quienes estaban en situaciones de insalubridad y abandono prácticamente completo, sin comida o agua siquiera, muriendo de hambre. La maga, por algunos huecos, pudo ver a varios allí: madres gestantes quejándose de dolor, ancianos ensangrentados por ulceras, niños llorando de hambre, hombres con algunas extremidades rotas por forcejear con sus secuestradores y situaciones peores. En resumen, un ambiente de desolación y desesperanza.

Viendo esto, iba a desaparecer en vapor de agua, para informarle a la original, pero algo le llamó la atención. Dos casas iluminadas. Cuando fue a la primera, por una pequeña hendidura de la puerta trasera, pudo observar que los bandidos estaban tomando y celebrando junto a varios guardias reales de Pergrande, quienes eran liderados por un capitán. Sin embargo, hubo algo que la horrorizó demasiado: muchos de ellos estaban violando sin misericordia y salvajismo a varias jovencitas secuestradas, quienes eran golpeadas sin piedad, con la mirada perdida y rastro de lágrimas. Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca, para aguantar el grito que quería dar. Con una lágrima lastimera, la maga se apartó de allí y fue hacia la segunda casa. Lo que vio, fue mucho más macabro que lo anterior: el [Servant] de clase [Caster] que Cu Chulainn le habló, de apariencia tétrica y con ojos desbordando locura, vestido de una túnica negra y con un libro de brujería, estaba despedazando a niños sin piedad, los cuales rogaban que parara, pero este, con evidente sarcasmo, los torturaba lenta y dolorosamente. Restos de sangre y partes mutiladas, junto a un olor pútrido, inundaban el lugar.

\- ¡Malnacido!… – susurró la maga, como nunca en su vida. Nunca, jamás, había odiado tanto.

Sin embargo, [Caster] se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Juvia se alarmó y corrió de allí. El [Servant] salió rápidamente de la casa, para solo observar vapor de agua en la dirección en la que se encontraba la maga.

\- Así que la [Master] de otro [Servant] ya sabe dónde estoy – susurró con tranquilidad. Tal parece que pronto tendrían compañía.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Con Juvia y [Lancer]**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Tense – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST Battle Tendency [Leicht Verwendbar])**

Ambos estaban yendo con prisa hacia donde estaban los que fueron secuestrados. En ese momento, Juvia se paró intempestivamente. Una repulsión y furia la embargaban rápidamente. Apretó los puños, en señal de impotencia. Cu Chulainn le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, [Master]? – le habló.

\- Setanta-san – susurró la maga, aún con esos sentimientos – El [Water Make: Solid Clone] de Juvia vio algo innombrable – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vio tu clon de agua, Juvia? – preguntó. Ella procedió a contarle todo lo que vio el clon. Cabe decir que el lancero estaba en el mismo estado que la chica, apretando su [Gáe Bolg] con fuerza.

\- Ese desgraciado de [Caster]… - murmuró con evidente ira el de la lanza.

\- Setanta-san, quiero pedirte algo – él le miró – Juvia quiere parar todo esto. No merecen el perdón. Sus mentes están podridas, incluso disfrutaban del espectáculo… ¡Eso no se puede permitir! – dijo. Evidentemente, todo ello le afectó demasiado.

\- Este [Caster] es de temer, a la vez que su poder mágico es realmente abrumador – le dijo [Lancer].

\- ¿Todos los [Caster] tienen grandes reservas mágicas? – preguntó Juvia.

\- Esa es su gran especialidad, aunque son por completo malos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que, si nos acercamos a él, podemos hacerle mucho daño, incluso matarlo. El problema serán todos esos bandidos que tiene alrededor – comentó.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- No te preocupes, Setanta-san. Acabaremos esto, los dos, juntos – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Así se habla, [Master] – le devolvió el gesto. Ambos chocaron puños, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Y no solo ustedes! ¡Todos nos encargaremos! – habló alguien. Cuando voltearon, eran Natsu y las demás.

\- ¡Juvia-san, Setanta-san! – llamó Karen.

\- Les dije que estaban por aquí, todo gracias al _Byakugan_ – fue el comentario de Ellen, quien desactivaba el _Dojutsu._

\- Fue buena idea el venir rápidamente, aunque me duelen un poco las alas – se quejó la dragona - Hace tiempo que no las usaba en esta forma humanizada – Tohru se estaba masajeando un poco los hombros.

\- Natsu-san, chicas – saludó la maga.

\- Oye muchacho ¿Por qué nos siguieron? – preguntó [Lancer].

 _\- Shisho_ nos dijo que había unos bandidos que secuestraban personas y traficaban con ellos. Por lo que sé, hay una villa al norte que les sirve de guarida. Hemos venido para salvar a las personas – comentó Natsu.

\- Juvia y Setanta-san también estaban de camino para allá. En el transcurso del día, pudimos ver como trasladaban a muchas personas encadenadas – les dijo la maga. varios se incomodaron.

\- ¿Oigan, nos perdimos de algo? – preguntó [Lancer]. Natsu, Karen y Ellen no quería hablar.

\- En el camino, encontramos a un niño de cinco años que había escapado del secuestro, moribundo. Ellen-san trató de salvarle la vida, pero ya era demasiado tarde – fueron las palabras de la rubia dragona.

\- Le dimos una sepultura digna – siguió Natsu.

\- Ya veo – susurró Juvia.

\- ¿Ya consiguieron el escudo de los rumores? – preguntó Karen.

\- Sí, Juvia y Setanta-san lo conseguimos – respondió la maga de agua – Invocaré a [Silver]-san. Esperen un rato, por favor – dijo. Respiró un poco y exclamó – "¡Sé mi guardia real, [Chaldeas]!" – el escudo se hizo presente en la mano izquierda de la maga.

\- Ohhh… - todos aplaudieron.

 **\- ¿Para qué me invocaba, Juvia-sama? –** preguntó el escudo.

\- Solo quería presentarte a los amigos de Juvia, [Silver]-san – le dijo la peliazul de corta cabellera.

 **\- Entiendo. Un gusto, soy el escudo de Juvia-sama: [Chaldeas]. [Silver], para los amigos** – se presentó el escudo parlante. Los demás se presentaron de la misma manera - **¿Y bien, cuál es el plan de acción? –** preguntó.

\- Lo primero sería averiguar cuanto nos falta para llegar – comentó Karen.

\- Juvia ya sabe cuánto nos falta, ya que mandó un clon de agua para averiguar. Están cerca de aquí – les dijo la maga.

Tras esto, les empezó a contar todo lo que ella había averiguado. Se sorprendieron al saber que había otro [Servant], pero de clase [Caster] como enemigo y que este estaba prácticamente loco y desquiciado. Sin embargo, lo que más les indignó fue saber la total impunidad que reinaba en varios de los representantes y los soldados de Pergrande, quienes se suponían debían de cuidar a sus ciudadanos por igual, en los pueblos no céntricos. Al parecer, el gobierno central había descuidado mucho las áreas rurales, volviéndolas vulnerables a la corrupción. Tomaron como ejemplo el pueblo cercano, ya que, mientras iban a comprar provisiones diarias o a alguna cosa más, podían observar cómo las autoridades no aplicaban medidas de salubridad, educación y correcta distribución de alimentos entre los más necesitados. Era algo que debía de cambiar en la política del gran reino de Ishgar, no de la noche a la mañana, pero si de manera paulatina.

\- Hemos relatado todo lo que sabemos ¿Cuál es el plan de acción, muchacho? – preguntó [Lancer] seriamente a Natsu. La pelirroja del grupo le tomó la palabra.

\- Primero, debemos de rescatar a todos los que están secuestrados. Si peleamos con todos ellos allí, podemos matar algún inocente – dijo Ellen. Tohru levantó la mano.

\- Recientemente, bajo la supervisión de Lucoa-san, pude terminar de completar una magia bastante útil: [Magia de Bloqueo de Percepción] – habló orgullosa la dragona – Puedo cubrir en una barrera mágica a mí misma o a un objetivo determinado, haciéndolo imperceptible en olfato, tacto, magia y chakra, con la ventaja de ser completamente invisibles. Solamente aquellos que poseen una línea sanguínea de mí misma especie, como los dragones, los que fueron entrenados por los dragones, los que poseen a un _Bijuu_ en su interior, sensores mágicos de muy alto nivel o sensores de chakra Uzumaki pueden detectarlo – hizo una pausa, mientras se ponía triste – Sin embargo, esta será la primera vez que lo use en muchas personas, por lo que drenaría mi magia hasta casi el 90% - comentó.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevaría recuperarte, Tohru-san? – preguntó Karen.

\- Unos 30 minutos, máximo – respondió.

\- Eso creo que es más que suficiente – comentó Juvia – Natsu-san, lo mejor será que alguien acompañe a Tohru-san para apoyarla – recomendó.

\- Tohru – la rubia miró a Ellen – Yo apoyaré a Karen, mientras que tu vigilarás a [Caster] – le dijo seriamente, sin vacilación – Ella meterá en pequeños _Genjutsu_ a los vigilantes, mientras que yo vigilaré sus espaldas cuando encontremos a los prisioneros con el _Byakugan_ – Natsu sonrió ante el buen plan de la pelirroja.

\- Es un plan adecuado, Ellen-chan – felicitó – Mientras tanto, yo, Juvia y Setanta, una vez que terminen de rescatar a todos, iremos contra el [Servant] ese de clase [Caster] – hizo una pausa – Recuerden que nuestra prioridad es rescatar a todos y matar a [Caster] ¿Entendido? – todos asintieron.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Cheerful Journey – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST [World])**

\- ¿Qué haremos con los guardias de Pergrande, muchacho? – preguntó [Lancer].

\- Los amarraremos y los dejaremos en medio del pueblo, por completo desnudos, en medio de la plaza, con un cartel en sus cabezas que digan sus crímenes. Sin embargo, si oponen resistencia más de lo normal o ven que no se arrepienten de sus actos, tienen mi total autorización para eliminarlos. Como _Shisho_ dice, si un mal no quiere redimirse, debemos de eliminarlo para que no haga más daño en el mundo– dijo lo primero con una sonrisa confiada y lo último con mucha seriedad. Todos asintieron serios, pero sus sensei, quienes eran observadores, se sorprendieron del cambio radical de Natsu, incluso los de Magnolia que veían por la magia de Lucoa – Sin embargo, como dije al inicio, si deciden cambiar de corazón, solo lo llevaremos a la plaza principal para hacerles pasar la peor vergüenza de sus vidas y, en medio de ello, dejaremos un enorme cartel que dice: "Los [Fallen Raiders] estuvieron aquí" – lo decía con estrellitas en los ojos, alzando las manos y estirando lo que parecía ser un cartel imaginario. Al parecer, lo idiota aún lo mantenía.

\- Natsu-san, creo que con eso nos ganaremos más enemigos – dijo Juvia.

\- Esa es la idea, Juvia – le respondió - Llamaremos la atención de todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de Pergrande. Así, nos haremos más famosos – lo dijo con autosuficiencia.

\- Eso sin contar que los medios de comunicación, como revistas y periódicos, enviarían a sus reporteros para averiguar qué paso – susurró [Lancer] - ¡Es una buena idea, muchacho! – felicitó.

\- ¡Ves que es genial! – comentó alegre. Ambos se abrazaron como si fueran hermanos del alma. Las chicas tenían un gotón muy grande en la cien. Tohru los separó con los ojos cerrados.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Creo que debemos apurarnos ¿No lo creen? – preguntó. Natsu se rascó la cabeza, apenado, mientras que Cu Chulainn asentía vagamente.

\- Pasaré a mi [Modo Espiritual] para pasar desapercibido – comentó el lancero.

\- ¿[Modo Espiritual]? – preguntó.

\- Todo [Servant] puede entrar a ese modo. Podemos volvernos invisibles, pero ligados a nuestros [Master]. En mi caso, estaré ligado a Juvia – explicó.

\- Entiendo, Setanta-san – le habló la maga de agua – Lo mejor será hacer eso, como un factor sorpresa contra [Caster] – le dijo la peliazul de cabellera corta. Cu Chulainn desapareció en un pequeño haz azul.

\- Muy bien ¡Vamos a rescatar mucha gente y a matar a [Caster]! – Natsu alzó los brazos, animado. Tohru carraspeó la garganta - ¿Hay algo que te incomoda, Tohru-chan? – preguntó curioso.

\- Necesitamos el nombre del plan – comentó serena.

\- ¡No lo necesitamos! – Ellen reaccionó muy graciosamente con los dientes de tiburón y los ojos en blanco.

\- Apuremos, chicos – llamó la atención Karen.

\- Mientras más sigamos perdiendo el tiempo, la gente seguirá sufriendo ¡Y eso no lo podemos permitir! – esta vez fue el turno de Natsu, con el puño apretado.

\- ¡Si, Natsu-san / Natsu-kun! – dijeron las demás chicas.

 _ **Mientras esto ocurría en Pergrande. Otro lugar: Iceberg. Pueblo cercano a la capital**_

Los pocos soldados y magos estaban cayendo, por las grandes hordas de seres sobrenaturales que estaban destrozando el país. Unos por ser empalados con lanzas, otros mutilados de manera muy grotesca y el resto, quemados hasta el incineramiento. Los pobladores observaban de lejos, sin esperanza alguna, esperando alguna clase de ayuda, ya que la gran parte de los magos y guerreros del país se habían largado, pensando en su bienestar, más no en la tierra que los vio nacer.

\- ¿Acaso no tienen fin? – preguntó un niño atemorizado y con el terror en sus ojos, presa del pánico. Su mama le reconfortó.

\- No te preocupes, mi niño ¡Estoy segura de que alguien vendrá a ayudarnos! – le habló.

Otro de los pobladores, quien también estaba presa del terror, reprochó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Esos malditos nigromantes! ¿Acaso quieren destruir Iceberg e Ishgar misma como dijeron? – se preguntó a sí mismo con impotencia. Fue allí donde el anciano del pueblo intervino.

\- Cuando era un niño, mi abuelita me contó que los nigromantes querían tomar el control de Iceberg, Pergrande y sus alrededores, pero la [Reina] del extinto [Clan Kiasyd], el [Jefe de Guerra] de los extintos [Tuskarr], ambos con sus guerreros y el [Rey Dragón de Fuego]: Igneel, lograron parar la masacre, eliminando a los nigromantes hacia lo más recóndito de Ishgar – hizo una pausa – Recuerdo también que me comentó que el anterior líder, estando a punto de morir por un ataque combinado de Igneel-sama y los líderes de ambos clanes, juró venganza contra Iceberg y los tres líderes que lo derrotaron: la [Reina], el [Jefe de Guerra] y el [Rey Dragón de Fuego] - fue allí que una anciana intervino.

\- El [Clan Kiasyd] era un clan muy poderoso, con magias ocultas y únicas al mundo, pero lo más aterrador de ellos eran sus poderes psíquicos y psiónicos – explicó – Los [Tuskarr] era una raza de morsas humanoides, expertos en la magia de nieve y hielo, además de tener una fuerza monstruosa en el campo de batalla, aunque lo que llamaba la atención era su pacifismo y pelear por lo que era justo. Ambos clanes se llevaban muy bien y juraron apoyar a Iceberg cuando más los necesitaran, pero, lamentablemente, por temor, fueron extintos en una purga por parte del anterior [Rey] de Iceberg, quien los eliminó por sus fuerzas de asesinato silencioso. Por lo que sé, no dejó a ninguno con vida – hizo una pausa – Después de su derrocamiento, todo indicaba que ese [Rey] era un nigromante sobreviviente – murmuró, para luego suspirar – Pienso que esta invasión es un castigo por no ayudarlos cuando más nos necesitaban – dijo cabizbaja. Fue allí donde algo pasó.

\- ¡No es tiempo de rememorar el pasado! ¡Esos perros zombis vienen! – advirtió un pueblerino, al ver que su última línea de defensa había sido rota por completo, por las bestias invocadas por los usuarios de magia negra.

Todos estaban corriendo para poder refugiarse, pero era inevitable por completo, ya que las hordas eran más que ellos, por lo que les esperaba una muerte inevitable.

En el apuro, uno de los niños estaba llorando a borbotones, parado, mientras sostenía su peluche de oso.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – llamaba el menor.

\- ¡Sandro! ¡Donde andas! – llamaron, para luego verlo parado - ¡Ven, hijo! – le dijeron.

Fue allí donde una jauría zombi se lanzó contra el niño, quien se quedó estático y sin habla, frente a la muerte. Cerró sus ojos, temiendo lo peor.

En ese momento, rayos de color turquesa empezaron a arremolinarse, formando un pequeño torbellino alrededor del menor, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque, electrocutando a la jauría y a muchos nigromantes alrededor, para luego mandarlos a volar lejos de ellos. Cayeron de seco en el suelo, con mucho dolor, a pesar de ser amortiguado por la nieve.

Uno de los nigromantes se levantó, adolorido, además de muy molesto por la intervención.

\- ¡¿Quién osa interponerse en nuestra meta?! – demandó, mirando a todos lados, pero nada.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Gunland – Sword Art Online II Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Los pobladores refugiados también estaban observando a todos lados. El niño salvado empezó a levitar para sorpresa de todos. Cada uno siguió con la mirada al menor, para luego llevarse la sorpresa de sus vidas. Allí se encontraba una joven de unos 17 años, levitando en el aire junto a su escoba de bruja, en la cual estaba sentada. Tenía cabellos largos ondulados turquesas, ojos turquesa, gorro de bruja color morado con bordes blancos y unos detalles en forma de alas de murciélago en los costados, top con escote que revelaba sus grandes pechos, una capa morada con bordes naranjas claros en forma de mariposa cuyas puntas terminan en forma puntiaguda, una mini falda morada en forma de bikini, unos brazaletes morados con detalles naranjescos, unos tacos morados y un conjunto licra morado semi transparente que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Una belleza en el pináculo de su juventud. Ella miraba al niño con amabilidad, cargándolo apaciblemente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó tranquila, con una sonrisa afable.

\- Si, _Onee-chan_ – respondió el menor.

\- Me alegra saber eso – comentó, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño, sonrojándolo - Te mandaré con tus papas – y dicho esto, con sus poderes psíquicos, la joven envió al niño a sus padres, quienes, con lágrimas de felicidad, cargaron a su hijo. La chica miró esto con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar a un semblante oscuro y siniestro contra los nigromantes y sus invocaciones maléficas – Creo que quieren saber quién soy ¿verdad, pequeños nigromantes? – preguntó sin vacilación a los usuarios de magia oscura.

\- ¡Te mandaremos al infierno! – gritaron muchos de ellos, lanzándole bolas de fuego verde oscuro. Ella los repelió con los rayos turquesa del inicio.

\- [Psionic Storm] **(Tormenta Psiónica) –** murmuró la joven, deteniendo el ataque.

\- ¡Imposible! – gritaron los demás nigromantes. Los pobladores estaban jubilándose de alegría.

\- Antes de mandarlos al otro mundo, me presentaré. Soy Natsumi Kiasyd, la última descendiente del [Clan Kiasyd] e hija del anterior líder del clan ¡Su peor pesadilla, tontos nigromantes! – reveló. Todos respiraron de manera ahogada.

\- ¡La última del [Clan Kiasyd]! – gritaron todos, los nigromantes con más terror.

\- ¡Como mis sagrados antepasados, liberaré esta tierra de todos ustedes! ¡Mas vale que se preparen! – y dicho esto, se lanzó con todo su poder contra los nigromantes.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Regresando a Pergrande**_

Natsu y los demás estaban yendo rápidamente hacia donde era la guarida de los traficantes y el [Servant] oscuro. [Lancer] les detuvo.

\- Esperen un momento – comentó, mientras cerraba los ojos – No siento la presencia del [Master] de [Caster], por lo que debo suponer que este lo mató – dijo.

\- ¿Entonces cómo se mantiene con vida, Setanta-san? – preguntó Juvia.

\- Absorbiendo almas humanas, incluso comiendo a sus recipientes – respondió.

\- Eso quiere decir…. – susurró Karen.

\- Así es. Mata humanos para mantenerse en el plano terrenal – comentó – A pesar de que nosotros podemos mantenernos con la magia que hay en el aire, eso que ustedes llaman [Ethernano], nosotros, para manifestarnos, debemos tener a un [Master] – hizo una pausa, mientras que la mayoría recordó cuando Juvia invocó a [Lancer] – Si este muere de manera natural, no hay ese problema, podemos seguir con nuestra vida normal, hasta morir como todo ser humano y sus procesos, como envejecer, por ejemplo. Esto quedó establecido por el [Master] y el [Servant] que nos salvaron del impacto de los meteoros – explicó – Sin embargo, si el [Master] muere por mano de su [Servant], este, para sobrevivir, tiene que absorber almas humanas, necesariamente, pero esto saca lo peor de cada uno, las pasiones más oscuras de un [Servant], volviéndose no solo adicto a la carne y alma humanas, sino también a obrar con maldad y volverse una máquina asesina – puntualizó.

\- Entiendo – dijo la [Master] peliazul.

\- Muy bien, ya hemos llegado, por lo que ahora debemos empezar con el plan – les dijo Natsu. Estos asintieron – Tohru-chan, por favor…

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí! – y dicho esto, alzó su mano hacia todos y creó un círculo mágico de color naranja, el cual los cubrió, volviéndolos por completo imperceptibles. Una vez terminado, todos fueron como habían quedado.

Con rapidez y eficacia, Karen, con la ayuda de Ellen y su _Byakugan_ , detectaron primero a los que estaban en el refugio principal, con muchas jovencitas tiradas en el piso, por completo desnudas. Gracias a la invisibilidad, la usuaria del _Sharingan_ pudo meter a cada uno en _Genjutsu_ básicos, pero efectivos, desmayándolos en el proceso.

En los alrededores, [Lancer] se encargaba de noquear a los que vigilaban en algunos puestos avanzados rústicos, además de que buscaba las llaves para las cadenas, mientras que Juvia y Natsu iban hacia donde estaban los secuestrados, esperando por el lancero y las llaves.

Muy bien, es hora de ir con los demás – comentó el lancero con una leve sonrisa socarrona. Había sentido a alguien - ¡Sal de tu maldito escondite! – demandó.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: A Tense Situation – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Fuego verde siniestro empezó a arremolinarse a su espalda. Una silueta femenina empezó a notarse.

\- ¿Otro [Servant]? – susurró, mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

\- Veo que Gilles no fue el único en haber sido levantado – comentó con un poco de desdén – También el portador de la lanza maldita, la [Gáe Bolg], el [Hijo de la Luz Irlandés], Cu Chulainn – sus pasos empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar. Cu Chulainn se mantenía en posición, listo para todo.

\- Información tan detallada solo lo conocen algunos [Servant] ¿Quién eres, mujer? – preguntó serio – ¡No seas cobarde y muéstrate! – demandó. Una ligera risa al aire empezó a sonar.

\- Todo a su tiempo, pequeño perro. Solamente debo decirte que no somos los únicos [Servant] convocados. Aún faltan muchos, muchos de ellos por serlo, pero otros ya están moviendo ficha, junto a sus [Master]. Por mi lado, por supuesto, vengo a dar caza a otros [Master] y lo que el mío decida – le informó.

\- Ya veo, así que no me vas a dejar salir. Debe de ser una broma de mal gusto, aunque… – comentó con una sonrisa burlona, para luego ponerse serio y apuntar su lanza hacia ella – Si vas contra mi [Master] o alguno de sus amigos, me encargaré de empalar tu corazón con mi lanza – advirtió.

\- Ya nos veremos, en el futuro – y dicho esto, desapareció como si nada. Cu Chulainn se relajó un poco.

\- Si desapareció, así como así, significa que su [Master] es alguien fuerte – susurró – Mejor llevo las llaves – se dijo a sí mismo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Creeping Up – Sword Art Online II Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Tras la pequeña charla entre los [Servant], en otro lado, Tohru, estaba acercándose hacia donde estaba la cabaña de [Caster], sigilosamente. Veía, por una ranura, como el mago estaba haciendo unos preparativos. Ella miraba seriamente, observando fijamente cada movimiento del sujeto en mención.

 _\- Se nota que tiene grandes reservas mágicas. Es alguien que debe ser enfrentado con mucho cuidado –_ pensó la dragona, mientras retrocedía un poco – Mas bien que aprendí a usar el chakra y las clases intensivas de _Fuinjutsu_ con Lucoa-san – dijo mientras hacía una serie de sellos con las manos a alta velocidad – Aunque aún está incompleto, permitirá que no detecte nuestra presencia por un tiempo – lo dijo cuando terminó de realizar el sello del caballo – _Ninpou: Ryu no Fuin – Hachigyo Sogai_ **(Arte Ninja: Sello del Dragón – Ocho Capas, Dos Dimensiones)** – una barrera color naranja semi transparente, en forma de palacio de la era Edo japonesa, rodeó toda la casa donde estaba [Caster], para luego desaparecer a simple vista – Esto permitirá, al menos, que tengamos algo de tiempo hasta que evacuemos a todos los secuestrados – habló para sí misma.

Después de esto, fue a donde estaban Natsu y Juvia, lista para usar su magia de bloqueo de percepción.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Aku no Shinri – Boku no Hero Academia Original Soundtrack)**

 _ **Adentro de la mansión. Con [Caster]**_

El mago caído estaba relajándose tranquilamente, mientras leía el libro de hechizos que una vez tuvo en vida, para luego guardarlo. En ese momento, lo sintió.

\- Al parecer, en ese grupo de infieles existe alguien que puede hacer barreras realmente competentes – comentó sereno, para luego empezar a reírse como desquiciado – Y no solo eso, poseen a un [Servant]. Se nota que no soy el único que lo liberaron – siguió riéndose maniacamente mientras iba a un pequeño estante, el cual Tohru no pudo ver cuando lo vigiló, y cogió con su mano derecha una cabeza de un niño, la cual reflejaba todo el horror que tuvieron antes de morir por la magia negra de [Caster]. La sangre aun escurría fresca debajo del cuello de su víctima. Con su mano izquierda, tomó una esfera de cristal e imbuyó su magia – Han capturado a todos nuestros camaradas por un grupo de magos y un [Servant]. Al parecer, este es de clase [Lancer] y uno de los más letales, además de bloquearme la salida con una barrera con una energía desconocida para mi ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer, [Master]? – preguntó a la bola cristalina. Un aura morada se pudo ver, junto a una silueta negra.

\- Gana todo el tiempo que puedas y regresa a Seven – le dijo esa oscura voz, aunque, en medio de esa oscuridad, se reflejaba una paz y un carisma único, algo que relajaba a sobremanera al [Servant] - Si te es posible, mátalos – ordenó.

\- Como usted desee, [Master] – respondió con devoción, mucha más de cuando conoció a Jeanne D´Arc en vida.

Tras terminar de contactarse, [Caster] empezó a recitar algunos conjuros, realizando los preparativos para un festín de sangre.

\- ¡Los infieles y creyentes! ¡Un dios arrogante! ¡Un dragón naciente! ¡Todos caerán esta noche! – sentenció con locura y sadismo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Regresando con los demás**_

De pronto, Cu Chulainn se detuvo en seco, como si algo le incomodara bastante. Los instintos le decían que [Caster] tramaba algo.

\- Seguramente es mi imaginación – susurró, para luego retomar su camino.

Tras unos minutos más, [Lancer] llegó con las llaves. Los tres entraron y vieron con evidente rabia el estado en que se encontraban todos. Una de las señoras, completamente lastimada en todo el cuerpo, se despertó y los observó con miedo, pensando que eran nuevos colegas de los secuestradores. Estaba temblando de puro miedo. Se dieron cuenta de ello.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Tragedy and Fate – Fate Zero Original Soundtrack I)**

\- No le vamos a hacer nada. Juvia lo asegura – le reconfortó Juvia, con sonrisa cálida.

\- Sería cobarde de mi parte lastimar a una mujer, así que descuide, señora – siguió Cu Chulainn, con su sonrisa calmada.

\- Nosotros y unos amigos más los ayudaremos a que sean libres y puedan sonreír como siempre lo hacen y harán por siempre – finalizó el peli salmón. Cabe decir que la señora estaba llorando de alegría, mientras les mostraba sus cadenas, con un poco de sangre escurriendo sus muñecas.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad – gimoteó lastimeramente. Y dicho esto, empezaron a despertar a todos, mientras los liberaban - Muchas gracias -seguía llorando, para luego ser cargada por Natsu.

Con rapidez, el trio empezó con el proceso de libertad para todos. Luego, los _Kage Bunshin_ de Natsu cargaron a absolutamente todos, hasta llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Tohru, mientras tanto, estaba cubriendo a todos con su magia de [Bloqueo de Percepción]. En total, realizó para más de 300 personas, dejándola por completo agotada. Los clones del [Dragon Slayer], los cuales eran unos 30, más los clones de Karen y Ellen, 20, llevaban de bloque en bloque a un lugar seguro.

\- Necesito más… entrenamiento – dijo con voz entrecortada la rubia dragona, mirando hacia los secuestrados, quienes le agradecían con la mirada. Esta asintió.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Muchas gracias, Tohru-chan – le dijo Natsu.

\- Debo decir que, para ser alguien novata, puedes usar una magia de bloqueo tan similar a la de mi maestra, pero en menor escala – comentó [Lancer] con media sonrisa. Juvia se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Le sucede algo, Setanta-san? – preguntó la peliazul. El lancero se puso serio.

\- Antes de venir con las llaves, me encontré con otro [Servant] y conocía sobre la situación en que el cabrón de [Caster] está – esto sorprendió a todos – Exactamente, con una [Servant]. Le mandé una advertencia por si intentaba algo, pero ella sabía todo de mí – comentó sereno.

\- Seguramente la conociste cuando estabas vivo – le dijo una recién llegada Ellen.

\- Chicas – saludó Natsu con alegría - ¿Ya terminaron?

\- Ellen-chan y yo nos encargamos de todo, dejando en _Genjutsus_ simples, pero efectivos, además de noquear algunas partes importantes de sus cuerpos, esto gracias al _Byakugan_ – informó la peliazul.

\- Ya veo. Buen trabajo – felicitó [Lancer].

¿Y Setanta-san, seguro que no es alguien con quien se haya conocido en el pasado? – preguntó Karen.

\- Podría ser, pero también existe otra posibilidad – dijo – Les hablé de que existen siete clases de [Servant] ¿No es así? – todos asintieron – Existen otras clases más, las descartadas. Estas clases, con pocos integrantes y algunos muy peligrosos, tienen también otras capacidades. Dentro de estas, está la clase [Ruler], con una habilidad que le permite saber todos los datos de absolutamente todos los [Servants]: [True Name Discernment] – hizo una pausa – Solo existen cuatro [Servants] de clase [Ruler], dos mujeres y dos hombres – hizo una pausa – No creo que ellas se hayan prestado para esto, por lo que uno de ellos tal vez haya sido – dijo.

\- Genial, más enemigos por doquier – comentó Ellen con desgano.

\- ¡Pero es mejor, Ellen-chan! ¡Así les pateamos el trasero a todos! – Natsu le llevó la contraria - ¡Estoy encendido! – chocó los puños con una sonrisa de determinación. Todos sonrieron, contagiados por el entusiasmo del joven. En eso, Tohru quería caminar, pero no lo hacía correctamente.

\- Oiga, _Ryu-Ojouchan_ **(Señorita Dragón)** ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

\- El [Bloqueo de Percepción] me consumió mucha magia. A pesar de que también uso chakra, si no tengo magia, mi cuerpo se entumece. Debo recuperarme cierto tiempo para poder usar nuevamente mi poder mágico – le informó. Al ver esto, Natsu hizo un cruce de sellos y creo un _Kage Bunshin_ más. Este la cargó al estilo princesa, sonrojando a la rubia en sobremanera - ¿Natsu-san? – preguntó.

\- Si estás cansada, te llevaré a donde están los demás refugiados para que descanses como se debe. Ya después te puedes unir a la batalla – le sonrió como el solo sabe hacerlo. La dragona agachó la mirada, apenada, mientras se aferraba al muchacho.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: With my friend – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol.01)**

Cabe decir que Karen y Ellen tenían pequeños atisbos de celos, mientras que Juvia y [Lancer] miraban esto con un gotón en la cien.

 _\- Al parecer, Natsu-san aún no se da cuenta que las chicas tienen un cierto interés en él –_ pensó la maga de agua con sonrisa nerviosa.

 _\- Vaya, pero si el muchacho resultó ser un conquistador_ – pensó Cu Chulainn - _Creo que tendré que darle algunas técnicas que le servirán a futuro_ – esto último con un poco de perversión – Oye, si que eres todo un galán – le miró pícaramente.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó con inocencia. El gotón se incrementó al doble.

\- Nada, olvídalo – le restó importancia con la mano. Al parecer, el chico era aún un poco denso en ese sentido, a pesar de que Obito ya estaba controlando esa parte. Al parecer, había momentos en que su lado inocente salía.

\- Muy bien, debemos esperar a que todos estén fuera de rango de nuestra pelea – les dijo el peli salmón serio. Los demás asintieron.

\- Yo y Juvia iremos a vigilar los movimientos de [Caster] – les dijo [Lancer].

\- Karen-chan, Ellen-chan, vamos a interrogar a algunos de los guardias – estas asintieron a las palabras de Natsu, aunque aún celosas por la escenita con Tohru.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Unos minutos después. Con los refugiados, los clones y Tohru.**_

Los _Kage Bunshin_ de Natsu, junto a los de Karen y Ellen, además de los refugiados y una agotada Tohru, estaban caminando con rumbo este. Gracias al _Byakugan_ de la pelirroja, pudieron saber que había una señalización hacia una villa si seguían ese camino, ya que leyó un letrero indicativo el cual estaba a unos 100 metros, con la distancia faltante hacia el mencionado lugar.

\- Maldición, si tan solo tuviera la magia adecuada, podría transformarme en dragón – murmuró Tohru con malestar.

\- ¿Tanta magia has usado, Tohru-chan? – preguntó el peli salmón curioso.

\- La usé casi toda, aunque tengo el 60% de mi chakra – respondió – Es resto la usé para crear una barrera que impidiera a [Caster] detectar nuestros movimientos – informó.

\- Eso no lo sabíamos – comentó.

En ese momento, la rubia empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda, como si algo le irritara por completo. Su mirada y movimientos lo delataban.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Natsu-san, mi barrera va a desaparecer, puedo sentirlo – le habló seria – Los demás no sabrán qué preparativos habrá hecho ese sujeto mientras estaba encerrado – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué barrera? No nos comentaste de nada – le respondió serio.

\- Discúlpeme, pero se me olvido – el peli salmón tuvo un gotón en la cien – Usé una barrera de chakra, algo que ese que ustedes le dicen [Servant] no pudiera sentir y la energía que Earth Land no conoce en absoluto es el chakra que yo, usted, Karen-san, Ellen-san y sus maestros poseemos.

\- En eso tienes razón – comentó - ¿Pero no has puesto mucho chakra en esa barrera, verdad? – preguntó. Ella asintió con pena.

\- Aún soy una dragona en entrenamiento, al igual que Kanna – le dijo.

\- Ya veo. Tendré que ir corriendo hasta donde están los demás – habló al aire.

\- Puede usar el _Kage Bunshin_ mismo para informar a los demás ¿recuerda? – este recordó.

\- Es verdad…. es uno de los principios del _Kage Bunshin_ – Natsu sonrió para sus adentros – Pero lo mejor es llevarte segura a un sitio.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, pero creo que puedo andar por mi propio pie, Natsu-san – le sonrió, para luego ponerse muy seria - ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – reprendió la rubia - ¡La barrera se va a deshacer en cualquier instante! – el _Dragon Slayer_ asintió, para luego dejarla apoyarse en un árbol cercano. Hizo un cruce de dedos y desapareció en una nube de humo. Tras esto, se derrumbó lentamente en el piso, respirando un poco de aire – Si que necesito incrementar mis reservas mágicas poco más – se reprochó con cinismo. Un niño que rescataron se acercó.

 _\- Onee-chan_ **(Señorita)** , conozco el camino para mi villa. Es la más cercana de la zona – le dijo – Ya le dije a las otras _onee-chan_ **(señoritas)** – la rubia solo asintió, para luego sonreír, olvidándose por completo de que era un humano – La dejaré que descanse un poco – se alejó

 _\- ¿Que me está pasando? –_ se preguntó la rubia. Al parecer, estar con el grupo estaba cambiando su manera de ser un poco. Ella, una dragona, congeniando y ayudando a los humanos, esos mismos humanos que le habían quitado a sus padres cuando ella era una niña. Hasta hace poco, ellos se merecían su odio completo, pero, al ver los horrores mismos que se causaban entre los de su propia especie y que, tal vez, algún día, su especie misma pase por eso, cambió un poco su parecer: el bien y el mal siempre iban a estar allí, sea cual sea la raza que fuera. Solamente quedaba en uno hacer lo que era correcto bajo un buen pragmatismo, llevar la paz, el dialogo, la buena convivencia, el respeto por los demás y el amor por la vida en general a todo el mundo – Debo recuperar mi magia – susurró – Debo de ayudar en los deseos de Natsu-san, como su invocación que soy, y mis propios deseos – dicho esto, empezó a concentrarse y acumular el [Ethernano] en el aire para poder entrar en combate lo más pronto posible.

 _ **En ese mismo instante. Con Natsu y los demás.**_

Estos estaban yendo hacia el lugar donde [Caster] estaba refugiado, listos para una pronta batalla.

\- A pesar de que estamos con ventaja numérica, [Caster] puede usar todo el potencial de su magia para mantenernos a raya. Hay que irnos con cuidado – les dijo [Lancer].

\- De acuerdo, Setanta-san – dijo Juvia. El resto asintió.

En ese instante, los recuerdos del clon de Natsu regresaron al original, quien detuvo a todos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? – preguntó el lancero.

\- Tohru-chan, antes de irse, puso una barrera de chakra y está a punto de desvanecerse – informó – El clon que estaba con ella me lo informó.

\- ¿Ella pudo sentir algo que [Caster] estaba haciendo por su barrera? – preguntó Ellen.

Antes de que alguien hiciera otra pregunta, vieron que la barrera que Tohru había hecho estaba tomando su color original, para luego empezar a resquebrajarse de a pocos, hasta destrozarse por completo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Girei – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

Karen empezó a mutar sus ojos al _Sharingan_ básico de una coma, mientras que Ellen los hacía al _Byakugan,_ para poder ver mejor. Juvia llamó a su escudo para protegerse, mientras [Lancer] se ponía a su costado, para protegerla.

\- Aquí viene – les dijo la pelirroja.

Unos pasos empezaron a sonar, para luego detenerse en seco. Una explosión mágica destrozó toda la cabaña en la que estaba, desde dentro hacia fuera. Bajo sus pies, toda la sangre de las víctimas que había tomado escurría, como un rio fluyente de sangre, a la vez que algunos cadáveres. Todos se quedaron horrorizados al ver que el mago tomaba una de las cabezas que quedaba y bebía su sangre como si nada pasara.

\- ¡Has llegado demasiado lejos, [Caster]! – fue el grito de Natsu. [Lancer] tuvo que contenerlo - ¡Suéltame, Setanta! ¡¿No ves todo lo que ha hecho?! – reclamó.

\- Como diría tu maestro, debes de mantener la calma – le recomendó.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Benibara – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

Sin embargo, alguien no se contuvo para nada. Creando una secuencia de sellos, Karen fue la primera en atacar.

 _\- ¡Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu!_ **(Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) –** al ser su primera vez en usar la técnica firma de los Uchiha, no lo había hecho nada mal. Una bola de dos metros de radio fue a quemarropa contra el mago.

\- ¡Karen-san! – gritó Juvia, mientras se ponía en posición con su escudo y un látigo de agua.

Para sorpresa de muchos, [Caster] bloqueó esto con un escudo mágico de mediana envergadura, pero luego, la siguiente sorpresa era que Ellen venía desde el costado izquierdo a gran velocidad, con dos _kunai_ para luego lanzarlos contra el mago. [Caster] sonrió con burla.

\- ¡Recibe mi más reciente técnica aprendida en secreto! _¡Ninpou: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ **(Arte Ninja: Técnica Clones de Sombra de Kunai) –** y los dos kunai se multiplicaron por más de 200, los cuales fueron a toda velocidad. [Caster] estaba ligeramente sorprendido. Esa chica si que era peligrosa.

Levantando un dedo, decenas de cadáveres y tentáculos se levantaron de la tierra y fungieron de escudo para el mago oscuro.

Sin embargo, Natsu, con una mano imbuida de fuego, se acercó a gran velocidad contra [Caster] y le lanzó un uppercut que lo hizo retroceder, pero el mago ya había preparado una contramedida y el peli salmón estaba justo donde el mago quería. Juvia se dio cuenta de ello y, moviendo su látigo de agua en un rango considerable, jaló al _Dragon Slayer_ hacia atrás y ella se impulsó hacia [Caster]. Con furia en sus ojos, impactó su escudo contra el mago como si fuera un ariete, haciéndole escupir sangre. Gruñó molesto tras recibir el ataque y mirar a la peliazul con enojo.

\- ¡Setanta-san! – gritó. [Lancer] fue a gran velocidad. [Caster] al ver al [Servant] enemigo acercarse a gran velocidad, sabía que tenía desventaja completa. Creó esferas de energía oscura con sangre a modo de protección, lanzándolas contra Cu Chulainn, quien solamente las desviaba con su [Gáe Bolg]. Lanzó su lanza de la muerte tras acumular rápidamente energía carmesí a gran velocidady [Caster] lo repelió con su magia. Sin embargo, varias runas mágicas viajaron a velocidad, impactando en secuencia de detonación contra [Lancer], quien, para buena suerte, fue jalado por Juvia y su látigo de agua.

\- ¡Es ahora! – Juvia lanzó muchas balas de agua presurizada, las cuales fueron repelidas y bloqueadas por barreras de sangre de [Caster]. Monstruos salían del suelo en grandes cantidades, a la vez que muchas criaturas con tentáculos. Estos eran rápidos, pero, así como salían en cantidad, eso no quería decir que fueran fuertes. Caían a grandes cantidades por los ataques combinados a distancia de Natsu y Karen. Ellos se dieron cuenta que el fuego era mucho más rápido para eliminarlos, mientras que el viento avivaba todo, siendo ese el trabajo de Ellen con su chakra _Fuuton_ **(Elemento Viento)** , generando y concentrando pequeñas ráfagas de aire alrededor, como unos 200 metros de radio.

\- Esas criaturas son débiles, pero son muchas – mascullaba la pelirroja con molestia, a la vez que mandaba a volar a un cadáver y seguía con otro

\- Esto más parece una guerra de desgaste – comentó Karen, quien seguía lanzando bolas de fuego, pero a menor tamaño, para no gastar mucho más chakra del debido.

\- ¡Pareciera no tiene fin! ¡Aunque Juvia tiene una idea! – bramó Juvia mientras hacía que caiga lluvia de a pocos.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurrió, [Master]? – preguntó [Lancer].

\- ¡Esto! – y separó sus brazos, creando dos círculos mágicos, para luego juntarlos rápidamente – ¡[Doble Onda]! – y dos olas de agua engulleron a parte de sus enemigos que estaban en frente de ella. Sin embargo, [Caster] lanzó muchas esferas de energía a quemarropa. [Lancer] las desvió casi todas y Juvia bloqueó muchas más con su escudo, el cual terminó ileso. Sin embargo, había otros más que iban dirigidos contra Ellen. Karen reaccionó rápido.

 _\- ¡Suiton: Suijinheki!_ **(Elemento Agua: Técnica de Barrera de Agua)** – una barrera de agua protegió a los demás.

 _\- ¡Kurama, dame todo el chakra que puedas drenar por el sello!_ – le pidió Natsu.

 _ **\- ¿Pensaste en algo?**_ – preguntó.

 _\- Como no puedo utilizar el fuego por esta lluvia, usemos el terreno a nuestro favor y concentraremos toda el agua para darle con todo a ese cabrón ¿Qué te parece? –_ le preguntó.

 _ **\- Nada mal, nada mal, Natsu –**_ le respondió – _**Pero necesitas de mucha velocidad e impulso, cosa que no podrás hacerlo tan ligeramente con todos esos monstruos allí fuera –**_ comentó – _**Aunque espera, si realizas un ataque por la espalda, podría ser más efectivo**_

\- Tienes razón – susurró serio.

\- ¿Se te ocurrió algo, muchacho? – preguntó [Lancer], quien seguía matando a más monstruos.

\- Creo que sí – dijo, para luego crear unos cinco _Kage Bunshin_ y lanzarlos contra el enemigo - ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes mantener la barrera de agua, Karen-chan? – preguntó,

\- Por lo mucho, unos 3 minutos más y todo gracias a la lluvia de Juvia-san – respondió.

\- ¡Ellen-chan, trata de enfriar el agua con tu _Fuuton_ **(Elemento Viento)**? – ella asintió – Juvia, trata de intensificar más la lluvia – la maga asintió y se concentró en ello, aunque era un proceso agotador – Setanta-san ¿Puedes lanzar tu lanza como una jabalina contra [Caster], pero que sea a una gran velocidad, con la intención de que la desvié para un lado? – preguntó.

\- Sería muy difícil el poder hacerlo, ya que mi [Gáe Bolg] se caracteriza por ser una lanza que invierte la causalidad – dijo

\- ¿Invertir la causalidad? – preguntó Natsu.

 _ **\- Un arma capaz de revertir la causalidad, o causa y el efecto como quieras llamarlo. Aunque debo decir que es una lanza muy interesante. Podría haber sido de mucha ayuda contra muchos enemigos en el [Mundo Shinobi] –**_ comentó Kurama desde adentro del peli salmón.

 _\- ¿Revertir la causa y el efecto? –_ preguntó Natsu al Bijuu.

 _ **\- Imagínate que lances esa arma con la intención de perforar el corazón de tu oponente, siendo la causa perforar con la lanza y el efecto corazón del oponente atravesado –**_ Natsu asintió – _**Ahora revierte eso, Natsu. La causa vendría a ser: corazón del oponente atravesado y el efecto sería perforar con la lanza –**_ terminó de explicar.

 _\- Algo realmente devastador. Gracias por la explicación, Kurama_ _ **–**_ le agradeció con una sonrisa, para luego regresar al exterior.

\- Ya entiendo el funcionamiento de tu arma, Setanta – le habló al peliazul.

\- Entonces no tendré que explicar mucho – comentó – Pero bueno ¿Para que quieres que lance mi arma sin que dé a [Caster]? – preguntó.

\- Tengo una idea, no sé si resulte, pero nos permitirá acabar con ese maldito de una vez y por todas. Para eso, necesito la cooperación de todos – les dijo. Estos asintieron.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu plan, Natsu-kun? – preguntó Ellen.

\- Verán… - empezó a instruirles en lo que pensaba.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Con Obito, Rin y Lucoa**_

Los tres estaban observando atentamente los movimientos y el planeamiento correcto para una victoria absoluta.

Para Obito era una grata sorpresa el ver que su alumno estaba tomando las riendas del grupo para salir victoriosos era realmente reconfortante, ya que, como maestro, estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Aunque Natsu podía ser denso, torpe, lento e inocente, poco a poco, su madera de liderazgo estaba saliendo a flote y, en esta clase de situaciones, era donde tenía que demostrar algo que en palabras burdas llamarían: "Echarte el equipo al hombro".

Por su parte, Rin, Mavis y Lucoa miraban expectantes lo que acontecería, ya que sería determinante para la conclusión de la batalla.

Mientras tanto, los que observaban desde Magnolia con la magia de Lucoa estaban realmente atónitos por lo que estaba pasando. Si bien es cierto que Natsu era fuerte, su idiotez arruinaba muchas cosas, pero ahora, realmente este Natsu estaba mejorando, aunque también tenían que contar con que este Natsu, consciente de lo que pasaría con su cuerpo, debía de mejorar en todo sentido para que la [Caída del Dragón] no haga mella en él: en otras palabras, madurar, evolucionar.

\- Se nota que Natsu-san se está superando con el pasar de los días – comentó la dragona rubia.

\- Tienes razón, incluso congenia con todo el grupo y estos lo aceptan como su superior, muy a pesar de que algunos le superan en términos de poder – siguió Rin.

\- Natsu-chan ha madurado, mucho más que cuando estaba en Magnolia - fueron las palagras de Mavis.

\- Es como dicen: tiene madera de líder – puntualizó Obito.

 _ **Regresando con Natsu y el grupo**_

\- Y eso sería todo – les dijo.

\- Interesante plan, muchacho. Hay que seguirlo al pie de la letra – dijo Cu Chulainn.

\- Juvia también está de acuerdo con el plan – fue la respuesta entusiasta de la peliazul.

\- Si Natsu-san lo dice, solamente queda hacerlo bien – fue el turno de una Karen un poco sonrojada al verlo, ya que la lluvia y el frio que Ellen proporcionaba con su viento hicieron que sus ropajes estén ceñidos completamente a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hay que hacerlo! – Ellen también estaba sonrojada al ver a Natsu, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

\- ¡Vamos allá, entonces! - el peli salmón chocó puños, completamente animado.

[Caster] estaba mirando analíticamente al grupo. Aunque no podía escucharlos, producto de la lluvia torrencial que estaba azotando la zona, sabía que algo estaban tramando. Lo mejor era sacar todo su arsenal de una vez por todas para acabar con todas esas molestias que podrían ser un problema a futuro, no solo para su [Master], sino para los que servían.

Tomando su libro, el cual era su [Noble Phantasm], empezó a leer silenciosamente un recital.

\- ¡Vamos, hagan sus preparativos! ¡Les haré sentir los más grandes terrores que pudieran sentir en sus cortas vidas! – dijo a voz alta, mientras empezaba a recitar unos conjuros.

De pronto, para sorpresa del grupo, una gran cantidad de criaturas, cerca de unas 1000 de ellas, de todas formas y especies de monstruos, emergieron de la tierra, listas para el ataque.

\- Como lo supuse – susurró el peli salmón con la mirada serena, para luego mirar con determinación - ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron al unísono.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Shikkuu – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

Karen desactivó la barrera que los protegía y, junto a Ellen, se fueron al ataque. Con algunos _kunai_ , empezaron a mutilar a las criaturas que se le avecinaban, aunque están provocaban una que otra rasgadura y heridas a sus ropas de combate. Tenían que aguantarse el dolor y seguir adelante. Hicieron un cruce de sellos y crearon 10 clones cada una, arremetiendo con todo lo que tenían. Algunos círculos mágicos aparecieron en los brazos de cada clon y las originales. Círculos mágicos primitivos de [Magia de Trueno] y [Magia de Viento] en las usuarias del _Sharingan_ y el _Byakugan_ aparecieron en sus muñecas, además de pequeñas ramificaciones luminosas, las cuales tenían forma de el rostro de un tigre y la luna, en sus hombros, respectivamente.

 _\- En términos mágicos, estas chicas son especiales, incluso más que Juvia, siendo ella mi [Master] –_ pensó [Lancer], mientras protegía la espalda de Juvia de una criatura gigante, al ver los hombros descubiertos de ambas hermanas - _¿Acaso ellas poseen [Circuitos Mágicos]?_

Los ojos de Karen y los de Ellen, ambos con sus _Dojutsus_ **(Técnicas Oculares)** activas, obtuvieron una tonalidad más intensa de la normal. Las magias de ambas fueron canalizadas a sus armas, proyectando precariamente a modo de sables sus elementos mágicos, logrando una mayor eficiencia al momento de matar a las criaturas que [Caster] convocaba. Sus velocidades de reacción se hacían cada vez más innatas y sus movimientos más fluidos al momento de atacar, cada una al compás de su elemento mágico. Karen, de a pocos, obtenía la eficacia y evasión de su [Magia de Viento]; mientras que Ellen, la rapidez y mortalidad de su [Magia de Trueno].

Poco a poco, las hermanas se abrían paso de entre todas las criaturas, aunque era cuestión de tiempo que [Caster] aumentara la cantidad de monstruos y se vieran rebasadas, por lo que Juvia pasó al frente con su escudo, a modo de ariete.

Al igual que Karen y Ellen, ella también creó un clon de agua con su magia y embistió a cuanta criatura se atravesaba en su camino. La fuerza que tenía se la proporcionaba el escudo, [Chaldeas] alias [Silver], ya que era uno de sus atributos con para su portadora. Con su [Magia de Agua], la peliazul creaba látigos y balas acuáticas, con los cuales usaba para impulsarse entre todas las criaturas y mantenerlas fuera de su rango, además de que abría el campo y los concentraba en puntos estratégicos.

Por otro lado, Natsu decidió no usar su arsenal, la cual era la [Magia de Dragon Slayer de Fuego], por estar bajo un clima lluvioso y que todos aprovechaban para atacar. A pesar de que quería meterse en la pelea, no podía. Debía estar a la defensiva, manteniendo la mayor cantidad de enemigos fuera del rango de Cu Chulainn; ser paciente, ya que llegaría su momento; y concentrar todo su chakra en un solo ataque en el elemento que recién tuvo la oportunidad de empezar a usar: _Suiton_ **(Elemento Agua).** [Lancer] pensaba lo mismo, pero para Natsu.

\- ¡Todos sus esfuerzos serán en vano! – gritó [Caster], mientras lanzaba grandes esferas de energía oscura a quemarropa contra todos ellos, en un afán de distraerlos.

\- ¡Es ahora! – gritó Natsu, mientras creó más clones como pudo, para seguir encargándose de sus enemigos. El original empezó a correr en sentido contrario hacia donde [Caster] estaba, como quien les daba la espalda a sus aliados. [Lancer] sonrió, mientras se ponía de cuclillas, para luego ponerse en posición de carrera profesional, con su lanza adelante.

Con velocidad, empezó a correr a toda velocidad en medio del camino. [Gáe Bolg] empezó a brillar de manera muy inusual, mientras un aura carmesí rodeaba a su portador en forma de ondas.

\- Debo prepararme. Ese infiel tiene un arma muy particular – se dijo [Caster] para sí mismo.

Con coraje, furia y rabia, [Lancer] apuntó con precisión y aplicó más fuerza.

\- ¡Considera este el regalo hacia una persona que va a morir pronto, [Caster]! – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, para luego darle una mirada de muerte - ¡[Gáe Bolg]! – y lanzó su arma a toda velocidad, directo al corazón del mago oscuro. Una onda expansiva se sintió por todo el lugar, mientras la lanza viajaba, rodeada de un aura carmesí sangrienta, abriéndose paso con cuanta criatura trataba de intervenir.

\- ¡Desviaré ese ataque que es tu orgullo, [Lancer]! – bramó con locura el mago, acumulando su magia en un solo punto, deshaciendo una gran parte de todos los monstruos que estaban alrededor. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de [Caster], la lanza pasó por su costado. Era tal como lo habían previsto.

\- ¡Es ahora, Natsu-san! – gritó Juvia.

Y como lo habían planeado, Natsu había acumulado una cantidad de chakra _Suiton_ más que aceptable. Con la ayuda de Kurama y el chakra filtrado, este se amplió más, a la vez que se había solidificado.

En menos de un segundo, [Gáe Bolg], la cual estaba a espaldas de [Caster], fue reemplazada por un sonido estático de velocidad, dejando al mago boquiabierto.

 _\- ¡Shunshin no Jutsu!_ **(Técnica de Cuerpo Parpadeante) –** susurró el _Dragon Slayer,_ con una mirada asesina contra Gilles.

\- ¡Pero que…! – masculló [Caster], por completo incrédulo.

\- ¡Trágate esta técnica doble, cabrón! _¡Suiton: Mizu Shuriken!_ **(¡Elemento Agua: Shuriken de Agua!)** / [Gáe Bolg] – bramaron ambos varones del grupo.

Natsu lanzó el gran shuriken casi sólido por el _Fuuton_ **(Elemento Viento)** de Ellen, con una alta velocidad de rotación, como si fuera una motosierra a altas revoluciones, mientras que, por lado opuesto, la [Gáe Bolg] se acercaba a modo de impacto tipo Anti-Ejército.

Ambas técnicas chocaron de lleno contra [Caster], quien empezó a retorcerse del dolor al sentir su carne y huesos desgarrarse y ser traspasada. Una explosión, producto del poder de [Gáe Bolg], se produjo en el punto de impacto, generando un gran domo circular de fuego y destrucción que arrasó prácticamente con todo en sus 100 metros de radio, viéndose por muchas zonas a lo lejos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Todo el grupo retrocedió rápidamente, gracias a los látigos de Juvia, los cuales estaban enrollados a las cinturas de las Karen y Ellen originales; y la agilidad de [Lancer], quien tenía tomada de las cinturas a Juvia y a su clon. Natsu, gracias a su naturaleza de tipo fuego, corrió como nunca en su vida dentro de la explosión hacia fuera, para salir de ella, aunque, debido a la detonación, su velocidad de salida se vio incrementada más de lo normal.

Al final, salió disparado contra el mismo [Lancer], chocando cabezas. Unos chinchones graciosos se formaron en sus frentes, viendo estrellitas, por completo desmayados. Las chicas tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- Solo quedó fuego y destrucción – susurró Karen.

Después de unos minutos, los dos varones del grupo se levantaron, un poco mareados producto del choque.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Natsu.

\- ¿Alguien vio al animal que me atropelló? – fue el turno de un [Lancer] poco dolido.

Las mujeres empezaron a reírse por la escenita que estaban armando los dos, con alegría, ya que habían terminado con el trabajo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Yogensha – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

Sin embargo, los sonidos de unas débiles pisadas llamaron la atención del grupo. Estos voltearon, para quedarse sorprendidos.

[Caster], quien respiraba agitadamente y con un brazo por completo cercenado, además de una pierna destrozada, la cual a duras penas servía para arrastrarse, los miraba con un rencor y odio infinitos.

\- ¡Es hora de que sientan todo mi odio! ¡El odio equiparable al que le tengo al dios caprichoso e injusto! – gritó coléricamente.

Todos, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se pusieron en posición de pelea. [Lancer] era el que tenía mejor condición para pelear, por lo que ya estaba pensado sacrificarse para que su [Master] y sus amigos escaparan, por lo que se puso delante de ellos.

\- ¿Setanta-san? – preguntó Juvia.

\- Fue divertido mientras duro, Juvia – le sonrió tranquilamente, mientras se ponía en posición de pelea – Cuando les diga, quiero que se vayan ¿Entendieron?

\- ¡No podemos dejarte a un lado, Setanta! – le gritó Natsu, quien se levantaba de a pocos - ¡No dejaré morir a un amigo! – esta aseveración llamó la atención del lancero. Luego, vio las miradas de cada uno de ellos, quienes no estaban dispuestos a abandonarlo.

\- ¡Juvia es la [Master] de Setanta-san! ¡Juvia no te dejará! – aseveró la maga. Sonrió de medio lado.

Creo que no me queda más opción que aceptar lo que dicen – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

\- ¡Preparémonos para la pelea final! – les dijo Natsu.

\- ¡Sí! – asintieron.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, en ese momento, una presencia muy fuerte abarcó todo el lugar. [Lancer] y [Caster] lo sintieron. Miraron al cielo, para darse con la sorpresa que un barco de guerra de unos 200 metros de largo, 95 de ancho y 350 de alto, un galeón para ser exactos de clase español, con una gran vela blanca, la cual tenía una cruz roja dibujada en el centro, estaba flotando en el cielo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Evacuation – Fate Zero Original Soundtrack I)**

\- ¡Suficiente, [Caster]! – gritó alguien por todo el lugar desde el galeón. Cuando [Lancer] observó bien, se dio cuenta de que había una persona en la cima del barco. Un hombre corpulento de unos 1.87 metros, cabellera blanca corta, barba blanca larga, ojos grises, trajes oscuros de un capitán navegante con detalles de cruces doradas, botas marrones y guantes grises - ¡He venido para llevarte de vuelta, por órdenes de tu [Master]! ¡Será mejor que regresemos, ya que los asuntos que tenemos en esta parte del reino han terminado! – ordenó.

\- ¡Déjame acabar con estos infieles, [Rider]! – refutó serio. Sin embargo, unas cadenas azules salidas del barco se enroscaron alrededor de [Caster], sin piedad alguna, y lo arrastraron hacia el barco. Cuando [Rider] lo vio, solamente negaba,

\- Si que te han destrozado, [Caster] – negaba, para luego ver al grupo – Acabaré lo que no pudiste hacer - comentó, mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de [Ethernano] del aire. [Lancer] se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Maldito desgraciado – masculló - ¡Cuidado! ¡Va a usar su [Noble Phantasm]! – les advirtió del peligro inminente.

\- ¿[Noble Phantasm]? – preguntaron.

\- La técnica definitiva única de todo [Servant] – explicó - ¡Quiere destruirnos de un solo ataque!

\- ¡Veo que estás bien informado, [Lancer]! – le dijo [Rider] - ¡Para tu información, este ataque lo lanzaré a máxima potencia!

El galeón de [Rider] empezó a apuntar sus armas principales contra el grupo de Natsu, ante la mirada frenética del navegante.

\- "¡Alisten sus armas! ¡Esto se pondrá agitado!" - empezó a recitar [Rider], cuya voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Ellen.

\- El rezo para activar su [Noble Phantasm] – dijo [Lancer], quien también empezaba con la activación de su [Noble Phantasm].

\- "¡Hahah… Vamos a luchar! ¡Para que, al final de todas las creencias y los sueños, disfrutemos del Nuevo Mundo!" – exclamó, mientras una gran flota de marineros se hacía notar en el galeón - "¡Cabrones! ¡Vamos a dejar caer las anclas! ¡Fufufuhahahahahahahahahahaha!" – empezaba a reír dementemente.

 _\- Maldición ¡No lo haré a tiempo! –_ pensó contrariado [Lancer].

\- "¡[Santa María: Drop Anchor]!" **(¡Santa María: Suelta el ancla!)** – y cientos de anclas y cadenas salieron en discreción contra el grupo, tras la orden de [Rider].

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Yondaime Hokage – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

Sin embargo, antes de que diera en el blanco, a una gran velocidad, un gran borrón de color verde oscuro recogió al grupo con sus dos grandes manos. Las cadenas generaron más destrucción en todos los alrededores que la [Gáe Bolg], con árboles y grandes rocas volando por todos lados.

Cuando el grupo se dio cuenta, estaba en el lomo de un dragón verde, no, en el lomo de una dragona verde.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien, chicos? – preguntó la dragona con evidente preocupación. Todos reconocieron esa voz.

\- ¡¿Tohru-san?! – preguntó Karen.

\- Así que la _Ryu Ojou-chan_ **(Señorita Dragón)** si era una dragona – comentó [Lancer] divertido.

\- Disculpen la tardanza, pero vine tan pronto recuperé un poco de mi magia – les dijo, para luego ver el galeón - ¿Ese es el nuevo enemigo? – preguntó.

\- Si – respondió Natsu, mientras se ponía en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Natsu-san? – le preguntó – Si realizamos buenos movimientos, puede que derrotemos a ese sujeto – comentó, para luego ver a los demás – Manténganse en mi lomo y sujétense bien. Yo y Natsu-san nos encargaremos del resto – les dijo. Estos asintieron.

\- ¡Decidido, Tohru-chan! ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero! – Natsu chocó los puños.

\- ¡SI, Natsu-san! – asintió con determinación.

Mientras esto pasaba, [Rider] observó con detenimiento. Ya había usado su [Noble Phantasm] y [Caster] estaba realmente lastimado. En otras palabras, las cosas no pintaban para nada bien.

\- ¡Nos retiramos! – lanzó la orden [Rider], mientras hacía que su galeón lanzara cañones a discreción, además de unas cuantas anclas encadenadas, en pos de distraer a su enemigo.

\- ¡Tohru-chan! – Natsu se preocupó, ya que algunas habían atrapado la cola y una de las garras de la dragona.

\- ¡CREEN QUE ESTAS SIMPLES CADENITAS PODRÁN CONTRA EL PODER DE UNA DRAGONA! – bramó iracunda, a la vez que, con su garra libre, con fuego imbuido, cortó las cadenas como cuchillo a la mantequilla. Rugió con potencia y valor.

\- ¡Sorprendente! – dijeron las chicas en el lomo de Tohru. Cu Chulainn silbaba sorprendido.

\- ¡Sujétense, Natsu-san, chicos! – y dicho esto, la dragona hizo unas maniobras acrobáticas y lanzó una enorme cantidad de bolas de fuego. [Caster], con la poca magia que le quedaba, dentro del barco, lanzó muchas esferas de poder oscuro.

Tanto las bolas de fuego, así como las oscuras chocaron, generando una gran explosión y ondas expansivas que alejaron las nubes alrededor, así como parte de la tierra debajo de ellos. Cuando el humo se disipó, ya se habían marchado.

\- ¡Una técnica de escape! – masculló Tohru, maldiciendo a sus enemigos.

\- Se largaron – susurró Natsu.

\- Tal parece que sí, aunque puedo sentir que se van hacia el oeste – comentó - ¿Les seguimos? – preguntó.

\- Hemos terminado con nuestra misión. Lo mejor será retirarnos para recuperarnos y seguir adelante – le dijo.

\- Entendido – dijo la dragona, mientras ponía a los demás en su lomo y se retiraban hacia donde estaban los refugiados.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Unos 30 minutos después. En alguna parte del bosque**_

Una barrera naranja protegía a todos los refugiados de cualquier ataque del exterior, mientras que estos descansaban un poco. Cuando Tohru llegó, bajó a todos y regresó a su forma humana.

\- Los puse justo antes de la primera gran explosión. Las rocas estaban llegando a esta zona, por lo que decidí hacer esta barrera – comentó.

\- Buen trabajo, Tohru-san – le dijo Karen. Natsu y los demás también le halagaron.

\- Muchacho, debemos ir a la villa más cercana y mejor equipada para que los curen, para que de allí regresen a sus lugares de origen – comentó [Lancer] al peli salmón. Este asintió.

Tras despertar a los secuestrados y decirles que faltaba un buen tramo para que reciban atención adecuada y alimentos en una villa cercana, continuaron caminando, todo bajo la guía del niño que le había dicho a Tohru que era de esa villa. Ellen, mientras tanto, con la ayuda de Karen y Juvia, atendían lo mejor que podían a las personas que estaban en un estado paupérrimo, mientras que Natsu y [Lancer] cargaban a cuanta persona con discapacidad podían.

Siguieron caminando por un día completo, hasta que llegaron al mencionado lugar a altas horas de la madrugada: una villa cercada por unos muros de madera y unas picas que lo rodeaban ante cualquier invasión. Los vigías en la torre principal observaron que había un gran número de personas, liderados por seis personas. Ante esto, tocaron la campana comunal con tanta fuerza que todos los pobladores salieron. El niño que había sido secuestrado sobresalió del resto y empezó a gritar por sus padres. Estos, además de la gran mayoría de la villa, reconocieron al menor. Este, entre sollozos, abrazaba a sus padres y estos, con alivio y mucha algarabía, recibieron la muestra de afecto. El niño les explico todo a los pobladores: sobre su secuestro, las torturas, las muertes que tuvo que ver y sentir, y los horrores que los demás sintieron. Sin embargo, en palabras del menor, y de muchos más, aparecieron ellos seis, en medio de la desesperanza de una salvación y la tristeza de no encontrar un atisbo de humanidad. Fueron su luz en medio de la oscuridad, y que, a costa de sus vidas, los salvaron de las garras de la corrupción y la muerte.

El jefe de la villa, al escuchar el relato de los salvados y del niño de su aldea, se acercó a donde estaban Natsu y los demás, quienes estaban recostados en unos cubos de paja seca, respirando un poco de aire.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Michi wa Tsuzuku – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

\- ¡Que alguien traiga agua y comida para estos salvadores! ¡Algunas medicinas para curar sus heridas! – ordenó el anciano, mientras se acercó a cada uno y le daba un gran abrazo, como muestra de generosidad ante tal acto de humanidad – Muchas gracias a ustedes, jovencitos. Su acto de valentía será recordado por nuestra villa a partir de ahora – les dijo.

\- No se preocupe – le habló Natsu.

\- Mas bien, no es por sonar malagradecido, pero esos alimentos y agua que nos darán que sean para los que salvamos. Ellos los necesitan más que nosotros – les dijo Karen. El anciano se quedó absorto ante tal muestra de bondad. Miró a cada uno de ellos, quienes asintieron ante las palabras de Karen.

\- Descuide, _Ji-san_ **(Señor)**. En donde estamos, tenemos comida de sobra – sonrió Natsu con su característica sonrisa – Y por nuestras heridas, descuide, tenemos a alguien que nos curará rápidamente – prosiguió. En eso, [Lancer] hizo algunas runas de piedra con sus dedos.

\- Estas runas contienen magia curativa – comentó el lancero – Mi maestra me enseñó a hacerla. Solo viértala en agua y haga beber cada cierto tiempo a todas las personas. Se recuperarán en un tiempo – le entregó Cu Chulainn al anciano.

\- Juvia piensa que lo mejor será irnos de acá – sugirió.

\- Tienes razón, Juvia-san – fue la respuesta de Tohru, para luego ver a Natsu, quien se levantó. Los demás le siguieron, mientras se retiraban por la puerta principal.

El niño que los había guiado, al ver que se estaban yendo, fue hacia donde estaban ellos.

\- ¿Ya se van? – preguntó. Los pobladores, de a pocos, así como algunos de los secuestrados que estaban en mejores condiciones, se acercaron.

\- ¡Déjennos darles las gracias como se debe! – dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¡Queremos saber sus nombres! ¡¿Quiénes son?! – preguntó otro a voz alta.

El grupo miró a Natsu y este les devolvió la mirada. Este asintió y los demás hicieron lo mismo que el joven.

\- Somos un grupo de personas que trabaja fuera de la ley en toda Ishgar y el mundo, eventualmente – dijo el peli salmón.

\- Aquellos que velarán por la seguridad de los inocentes, los justos y los oprimidos – secundo Karen.

\- Como el sol y la luna, que iluminan el camino de lo correcto – fue el turno de Ellen.

\- Un grupo que no discrimina sea de clase alta o clase baja, sea humano o no humano – siguió Tohru.

\- Unos mercenarios que han caído, sin recibir nada a cambio, más que solo la gentileza y la amabilidad de la gente – comentó Juvia.

\- Los que llevarán con orgullo y heroicidad sus ideales, buscando el respeto por los demás en el mundo – finalizó [Lancer], con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¡Somos los mercenarios [Fallen Raiders]! – dijeron todos al unísono, para luego darles la espalda.

En eso, Ellen se acercó al anciano y le entregó una serie de panfletos con un sello de carácter shinobi, el cual había sido hecho por Obito. Este se extrañó.

\- Si desean nuestra ayuda ante cualquier dificultad o riesgo, usen esos papeles para contactarnos. O si nos ven por allí, ya saben que hacer – les dijo con una sonrisa y les guiñó con el ojo izquierdo. Dicho esto, ella volvió con los demás.

Después de recibirlos, los aldeanos y los que fueron rescatados los vitorearon con algarabía y que siempre serían bien recibidos. Aquellas seis personas: un chico de cabellos salmón con una bufanda blanca, una chica de cabellera corta azul, una pelirroja de coletas, una peliazul con un gran escudo circular, un hombre de traje azul con una lanza roja y una rubia de coletas con traje de maid. Esa figura de aquellos hombres y mujeres, sus salvadores y bienhechores, sería recordada por siempre en la mente de los adultos y serían sus modelos por seguir para los niños y niñas, quienes sonrieron a sus héroes que partían.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que, en la villa, se habían hospedado algunos carteros oficiales del reino, además de algunos informantes de mercenarios en las tabernas de toda Pergrande e incluso sus fronteras. La fama de los [Fallen Raiders] iba a ser grande con el pasar de los días.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Obito no Theme – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

 _ **Unas horas después. Justo antes del alba**_

El grupo había tomado un pequeño desvío hacia las montañas más cercanas del lugar. Gracias al _Byakugan_ de Ellen sabían por donde tenían que moverse. Tras unos cuantos minutos más, habían llegado a la cima de la más alta.

El cielo opaco por las nubosidades y por la hora hacían que todo fuera un poco deprimente, pero el entusiasmo de ver el alba los mantenía allí.

\- ¿Seguro que estaremos haciendo lo correcto? – preguntó al viento el peli salmón. El grupo le miró – Bueno, teniendo en cuenta los futuros enemigos que tendremos, además de los [Servants] que encontremos a lo largo del camino, sean amigos o enemigos, no podremos salvar a todos – habló.

\- Algunos dicen que la justicia siempre está con los vencedores y que ellos imponen al oprimido su visión del mundo – les dijo [Lancer] – Si bien es cierto que, en el camino, habrá sacrificios, no debe de haber arrepentimiento ni sentimiento de culpa. Debe existir la responsabilidad de que siempre se hizo lo mejor – puntualizó – Recuerda que lo que hicieron [Caster] y esos desgraciados que debían ser la defensa de los aldeanos no tiene perdón, por lo que despreocúpate, muchacho. Si llega el día en que te vuelvas alguien que disfruta de lastimar a los demás, de mancillar el orgullo, ensartaré mi [Gáe Bolg] en tu corazón – dijo.

\- Es verdad, Natsu-san – siguió Tohru – Además, si vemos que vas por el mal camino, te corregiremos, es todo – dijo con una sonrisa sincera. El _Dragon Slayer_ dirigió su mirada a las demás, quienes asentían a esto con optimismo.

 _ **\- Eso me incluye también. Te devoraré si te vuelves alguien que lastima a los demás por solo diversión. Recuerda tus principales motivaciones y sal adelante –**_ le reconfortó Kurama con una sonrisa zorruna.

\- Muchas gracias, chicos – agradeció, con su sonrisa característica.

En ese momento, la luz del alba empezó a salir, bañándolos en su luz. El frio viento mecía los cabellos de todos suavemente, al igual que sus ropajes, sonrieron con fe al futuro, esperando que, todo lo que empezaron a hacer, así como lo que harán en el futuro, valga realmente la pena.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Gracefully – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

\- Ahora que recuerdo – comentó Karen – ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Juvia-san! – esto sorprendió al grupo.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Juvia-san! – las chicas le abrazaron cariñosamente. Ella estaba entre apenada y sonrojada.

\- ¡Juvia, feliz cumpleaños! – fue el turno de Natsu, abrazándola efusivamente.

\- Gracias, chicas, Natsu-san – agradeció la peliazul. [Lancer], en ese momento, había terminado de recitar un encantamiento. Un brillo de color azul rodeo su mano derecha, para luego revelar una espada de unos 90 cm de longitud total, el mango de color negro, la guarda y el pomo decorados con detalles de guerra celtica en pan de oro. La funda era de cuero negro - ¿Setanta-san? – preguntó.

\- Esta espada es uno de mis tesoros más preciados. Me lo regaló mi padre en uno de mis viajes cuando lo conocí – le dijo – Su nombre es [Dybek], una espada de corte _Slayer._ Su ataque funciona más en dragones, dioses y demonios. Otra de sus funciones es que puedes agregarle cualquier elemento mágico para aumentar su potencial de ataque – le informó.

\- Pero Setanta-san, esta arma es algo invaluable para usted. Juvia no pue… - sin embargo, [Lancer] le detuvo con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Descuida, si te lo doy es porque en estos días te has vuelto alguien preciado para mi – comentó – Entregarle un objeto preciado a una amiga preciada no es nada del otro mundo. Acéptalo como una muestra de amistad y respeto, [Master] – puntualizó con esa sonrisa socarrona, pero sincera que tenía. Juvia sonrió ante esto. Poco a poco iba conociendo a su [Servant].

\- Si ese es el caso, Juvia acepta gentilmente tu regalo, Setanta-san – respondió con alegría, mientras se aferraba a su espada – Muchas gracias – le dio la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo hacer, algo que ni siquiera Gray se ganó en todo el tiempo que pasó en Fairy Tail. Cu Chulainn se quedó embobado un momento al verla así, con el viento meciendo sus cabellos y el sol del alba iluminando su bello rostro. Renovó su promesa interna: protegerla de todos los peligros, así le costara la vida en el intento. Protegería esa sonrisa por y para siempre, como [Servant] y como amigo.

\- No hay de que – respondió sincero, tras salir de su ensimismo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Go, Go Naruto – Naruto OST 01)**

El resto aplaudió, aunque a Ellen se le ocurrió algo, sacándole una sonrisa traviesa. Natsu, al verla, tenía una intuición. Ambos se miraron, sonriendo cómplices. Respiraron profundo y….

\- ¡Juvia y Setanta son novios! – empezó a gritar Natsu, mismo idiota empecinado. Cabe decir que la pobre maga de agua se quedó más roja que el cabello de Ellen, mientras que [Lancer] se quedó en shock.

\- ¡Están bajo un árbol, besándose! – continuó Ellen. Esto los apenó mucho más,

\- ¡Desgraciados! – se quejó el lancero, mientras los correteaba graciosamente.

Todos estaban riendo pacíficamente por la pequeña escena.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Morning – Naruto OST 01)**

En eso, Tohru pasó a su forma dragón.

 **\- Chicos, suban todos a mi lomo. Puedo detectar desde acá la presencia de Lucoa-san. Merecemos un descanso después de todo –** comentó la dragona un poco jocosa. Todos se subieron encima de ella.

Con un aleteo raudo por parte de la dragona, emprendieron vuelo hacia su base, para reportar su victoria.

\- Vaya repertorio de armas que tienes ahora, Juvia-san – le dijo Karen.

\- Una espada _Slayer_ y un escudo que te hace casi invulnerable, eso sumándole tus poderes de agua te hacen realmente alguien de cuidado para los enemigos – fue el turno de Ellen.

\- Juvia les dará un buen uso, tanto a [Dybek] como a [Silver]-san – respondió la maga. Natsu, por otro lado, roncaba de lo lindo. Ni bien subió a Tohru, se quedó seco.

Mientras todos conversaban, los de la villa alzaron su vista al cielo, el cual les mostraba un espectáculo nunca visto. Los [Fallen Raiders] estaban montados encima de la dragona, bañados por la luz solar, fungiendo mismos salvadores. Desaparecieron en el horizonte.

 _ **Time Skip. Dos horas después**_

El peli salmón le pidió a Tohru que hicieran un pequeño desvío hacia un lugar. Ella ya tenía la intuición de qué lugar se refería su invocador. Todos descendieron a tierra. Tohru regresó a su forma humana.

Cuando llegaron, Natsu cerró los ojos y rezó al niño que había caído. El resto solo observaba.

\- Tu deseo ha sido concedido, pequeño. Tus amigos han sido salvados – comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica – Ahora, puedes descansar en paz – susurró. Todos sintieron una ligera brisa, como si el alma del niño quisiera decirles gracias, de corazón – No hay de que – dijo, para luego voltearse e ir con los demás.

\- ¿Ya terminaste, muchacho? – preguntó [Lancer], mientras acomodaba su lanza en su hombro. Este asintió.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Suena a disco rayado)**

\- Oigan, Juvia piensa que nos estamos olvidando de algo – comentó la maga de agua.

 **\- No lo creo, Juvia-sama –** comentó casual [Silver].

\- ¿Que podría ser? – preguntó Ellen.

\- Siento también que nos estamos olvidando de algo, Ellen-chan – le dijo Karen con sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Los guardias que capturamos! – Tohru recordó a los demás. Cabe decir que cada uno tenía la cara azul y con la boca al muy puro estilo de "El grito" - ¿Alguien irá a recogerlos? – preguntó. se miraron entre sí.

\- ¡Nahhhhh! – dijeron aburridamente.

Fue que, en ese instante, un vórtice dimensional apareció arriba de ellos. Todos lo reconocieron.

\- Obito-sensei – habló Karen.

\- Buen trabajo, chicos. Lo hicieron muy bien para ser su primera misión – comentó el Uchiha.

\- ¡Pero nos olvidamos lo más importante! ¡Los guardias para meterlos en el calabozo! – dijo un Natsu desesperado y actuando un poco infantilmente.

\- Sabía que lo genial no iba a durar para siempre – comentó [Lancer]. Todos rieron por eso.

\- No se preocupen. Ya nos encargamos y Lucoa-san ya les puso a dormir con un sello mágico. Interrogaremos a unos cuantos y mañana lo entregaremos en el pueblo más cercano – iba a continuar, pero vio que Natsu le hacía una cara de perro a punto de ser degollado – Y si, Natsu, lo haremos a tu modo – cabe decir que el _Dragon Slayer_ y [Lancer] chocaron las palmas de sus manos con alegría. Las damas tenían un gotón en la cien. Obito solo reía nerviosamente – Con el trabajo terminado, creo que merecen un buen descanso de un día completo – comentó. Los seis se pusieron alegres – Pues bien, nos vamos. Acérquense, que nos iremos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Juvia como se merece – estos le hicieron caso - _¡Kamui!_ \- y dicho esto, desaparecieron en el vórtice dimensional.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en Magnolia.**_

Todos los amigos de Natsu, quienes se habían quedado el día completo en la casa del mencionado, observando los pormenores, sin siquiera descansar un poco, estaban realmente contentos por su amigo, en caso de unos, y amor secreto, en caso de las chicas. El _Dragon Slayer_ se estaba volviendo alguien fuerte y maduro, con el paso del tiempo, sin quitarle su esencia. Acordaron dejar que las cosas sigan su camino, dejando al mago en total libertad, además de que se reunirían dentro de los próximos quince días para saber más de ellos, obviamente.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Peaceful Days – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

 _ **Time Skip. Un mes después.**_

Después de ese enfrentamiento y el rescate, todo había cambiado para Natsu y los demás, como los [Fallen Raiders].

Un periodista, el cual había estado en la villa cuando Natsu y los demás llegaron con los secuestrados, había recopilado la historia y los testimonios de cada uno de ellos. Tras esto, su sentido del deber le llevó a buscar más sobre ellos, convirtiéndose en el portavoz de ellos, a la vez que informaba a las personas que requerían de los servicios de estos, en secreto.

Mientras tanto, algunas personas secuestradas, quienes volvieron a su vida cotidiana, pasaron la voz acerca de ellos a todos los rincones de Pergrande, incluso pasando fronteras, como Iceberg, Stella, Joya, Bellum, Sin y Enca.

Las misiones empezaron prácticamente tres días después, ya que había pueblos y villas que necesitaban ayuda de todo tipo: desde ataques de bestias, mercenarios oscuros, gremios oscuros y caballeros reales caídos, así como trabajos de reconstrucción y ayuda comunitaria. Gracias a los _Kage Bunshin_ y al [Water Make] de Juvia, podían seguir con los entrenamientos, su vida diaria y las misiones.

En casi un mes, ya tenían influencias sobre la zona sur y oeste del reino, siendo bien vistos por los pobladores y sus autoridades, incluso algunos altos rangos de la guardia real les permitían trabajar con toda normalidad, ya que, lo que ellos no podían hacer, los [Fallen Raiders] lo hacían. En cada pueblo eran muy bien recibidos: comida, hospitalidad y camarería siempre recibían, pero, como Natsu dijo una vez, nunca recibirían dinero o algún bien de valor, ya que ellos lo hacían por las personas y su bienestar.

Por otro lado, en sus entrenamientos, habían conseguido resultados satisfactorios.

Natsu había desarrollado una tendencia al _Taijutsu_ **(Técnicas de Cuerpo a Cuerpo)** haciendo su cuerpo más resistente que antes, sus golpes eran más fuertes y mejoró sus reflejos, gracias a Cu Chulainn **,** así como su afinidad al _Suiton_ **(Elemento Agua)** y los entrenamientos exhaustivos de Rin, volviéndolo más fuerte que cuando peleó contra [Caster]. En uno de los entrenamientos, descubrió que ya podía usar el _Raiton_ **(Elemento Rayo).** Ya resistía uno que otro _Genjutsu_ de rango medio por parte de Obito y ya estaba recreando uno que otro _Fuinjutsu_ Uzumaki en los pergaminos, el _Rasengan_ casi lo tenía completo y llamar a algunos dragones cada vez en cuando, para entrenamiento, ocio o misiones. En la parte mágica, gracias a la asesoría de Lucoa y Tohru, podía entrar a la [Dragon Force] por unos 10 segundos sin interrupciones, además de algunas técnicas novedosas con su [Magia Dragon Slayer de Fuego] y la [Magia Dragon Slayer de Trueno] por separado. También estaba el descubrimiento de que tenía [Circuitos Mágicos]. Así como la _Red de Chakra_ , los [Circuitos Mágicos] eran algo realmente fuera de lo común, algo que no debería de existir en los magos actuales, haciéndolo un mago realmente puro, facilitándole toda clase de creación mágica con sus elementos mágicos desde la raíz, en este caso, el fuego y el trueno, ambos de tipo dragón. [Lancer] le explicó que, a partir de cuándo abrió sus circuitos mágicos, la magia fluiría a través de él por instinto propio y que podría crear más tipos de magia, siempre y cuando llegue a un nivel aceptable y se descubra si tiene más elementos mágicos, además de que esto no afectaría sus reservas mágicas, sino que, más bien, los [Circuitos Mágicos] optimizarían esto. Kurama, por otra parte, le entrenaba por las noches en lo que era la formación de más _Kage Bunshin_ y uno que otra enseñanza cotidiana para la vida.

Karen, por otro lado, estaba desarrollando el _Taijutsu_ de los Uchiha, gracias al entrenamiento de Obito. Sus _genjutsu_ se estaban fortaleciendo más y más, haciéndola una prodigio en esa rama, mientras que, con el _Ninjutsu_ , empezó a querer crear el _Rasengan_ , pero, en vez de eso, se formó el _Chidori_ **(Millar de Aves)** , además de mejorar su _Katon_ **(Elemento Fuego)** y su _Suiton_ **(Elemento Agua)** por mucho. Su _Sharingan_ evolucionó a dos comas, mientras que su velocidad en formar sellos manuales estaba por encima de la media, superando a Natsu y a Ellen, además de que hacía combinaciones con sus fénix, llamando a Icarus de vez en cuando. Así como el peli salmón, [Lancer] también le dijo que debía mejorar su rendimiento mágico, además que se le haría más fácil el manipular su elemento, ya que tenía [Circuitos Mágicos] y su magia era más pura que los demás magos promedios. Añadiendo a eso, su [Magia de Viento] le permitía ser un sensor mágico. Mavis y Lucoa le instruían todo lo posible en ese ámbito.

Ellen, mientras tanto, con las instrucciones de los libros y de Rin, pudo empezar a recrear el _Taijutsu_ del [Clan Hyuga], el _Juuken_ **(Puño Suave)** , logrando contrarrestar un poco a la fuerza de Natsu. En _genjutsu_ , se defendía un poco, mientras que en _Ninjutsu,_ logró fortalecer su _Fuuton_ **(Elemento Viento).** En _Fuinjutsu, Iryoninjutsu_ y en _Ninpou_ **(Artes Ninja)** , estaba demostrando ser superior, más que todo en los _Fuinjutsu_ tipo _Jikukan_ **(Espacio-Tiempo)** , empezando a revisar lo que eran los principios del _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ **(Técnica del Dios Trueno Volador)** en los pergaminos **,** mientras que ella era la que tenía más coordinación con sus invocaciones. En el lado mágico, desarrolló lo que era su elemento, la [Magia de Trueno], a la par de que abría sus [Circuitos Mágicos] con mayor fluidez que Natsu y Karen, algo que [Lancer] notó con el pasar del tiempo, además de que Mavis misma le asesoraba para que usara su magia con precaución extrema, ya que la de tipo trueno era una de las más difíciles y caóticas.

Juvia, mientras tanto, empezó a revisar algunos pergaminos donde mostraba la explicación del _Kenjutsu_ **(Técnicas con Espadas)** , en la cual mostraba unos atisbos de destreza y defensa con ella **,** además de fortalecer su magia de agua y crear algunas versiones más fuertes que las predecesoras. Logró crear cuatro clones con su [Water Make] y agregar la misma magia a su espada, la [Dybek], así como a su escudo, [Chariot] alias [Silver]. Sus reflejos aumentaron mucho más que antes, ya que [Lancer] le entrenaba con su misma [Gáe Bolg] en duelos, donde él siempre ganaba, pero transmitiendo su experiencia de combate a la maga de agua, quien, con el pasar del tiempo, se volvía más ágil y con mucho más reflejos mejorados. Su seguridad aumentó con el pasar del tiempo.

Mavis, al tener experiencia en el campo mágico, explicaba a los más novatos, aunque en el campo del chakra ella había aprendido más _genjutsus y_ _ninjutsus_ con Obito, siendo ya que mejoró en el _Katon_ y el _Raiton_ , aunque luego se dio cuenta de algo muy interesante. Estudiando un poco, empezó a mezclar sus técnicas _Katon_ y _Raiton,_ ambas en una pequeña esfera, generando _Niiton_ **(Elemento Solar)** , un nuevo elemento shinobi, en otras palabras, creó un elemento capaz de transmitir la energía calorífica, así como la misma luz del sol, a través de la unión entre la electricidad y la energía positiva, que vendría a ser el fuego, aunque en una mínima expresión. Ya tendría tiempo de mejorarlo.

Tohru, por otra parte, junto con Kanna, entrenaban con Lucoa, quien les enseñaba la magia draconiana y como aprovechar su fuerza en situaciones inhóspitas, además de mejorar sus reservas mágicas y nuevas magias, las cuales estaban aprendiendo de su mentora.

Obito, Rin y Lucoa estaban satisfechos con el entrenamiento hasta ahora. Solo esperaban que sigan rindiendo como hasta ahora, además que, con las misiones, todo estaba yendo en buen rumbo, como lo habían previsto, aunque, ya era hora de que tomen rumbos distintos. El cambiar de clima no les vendría mal.

Justo ahora, todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, además de que se habían ganado un día de descanso, ya que habían terminado una misión muy difícil: unos bandidos, apoyados por dos gremios oscuros, estaban extorsionando a una aldea granjera, pero estos, en pos de querer respetar sus derechos y su orgullo, no les dieron nada. En venganza, estos atacaron la villa, por lo que pidieron ayuda a los [Fallen Raiders], quienes, con Natsu a la cabeza, arrasaron con ellos, entregando a los que ponían fácil resistencia, mientras que los que eran por demás codiciosos y tenían mucha malicia en sus corazones, además de estar por completo corrompidos, eran muertos en combate.

\- Estoy con sueño – bostezaba Ellen un poco, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranjas.

\- Después vas a descansar un poco más, Karen-chan – le dijo su hermana.

\- El desayuno estaba delicioso ¿Hay un poco más? – preguntó [Lancer].

\- Pase su plato a Juvia para aumentarle, Setanta-san – le habló la peliazul. Cuando fue a la cocina y abrió las ollas, se encontraban vacías. Alguien había arrasado con todo. La maga fue al comedor - ¿Alguien se terminó con toda la comida sin consultar? – preguntó con una venita en la cien. Todos miraron a Mavis con cara de palo, quien, a ocultadas, se estaba terminando con el curry mañanero – Primera – susurró de manera lúgubre. Ella le miró con la cara más inocente que pudo, como toda una loli. Juvia suspiró de pesadez – Creo que debemos de medir las raciones de la Primera – comentó con desdén.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – le dijo aterrada - ¡Sin las deliciosas comidas, no puedo desempeñarme muy bien en batallas! – lo dijo llorosa.

\- ¡Apenas has tenido dos misiones! – reaccionaron Natsu y Cu Chulainn de manera cómica.

\- Bueno, no es para que reaccionen así – comentó Lucoa, como quien quería calmar la cosa – Natsu-san, Setanta-san – susurró sombríamente la dragona, aterrando a los mencionados.

\- Si… - respondieron bajito.

\- Me fijaré si hay algo para cocinar – comentó Obito.

Cuando fue a las alacenas principales, observó que todo estaba por completo vacío, incluso una bolita de paja pasó con un viento inexplicable.

\- No hay nada – susurró, para luego ir al comedor – Chicos y chicas, niños y niñas, se acabaron los suministros – comentó.

\- Esto nos lleva a tener que comprar de todo – dijo Rin, mientras terminaba de hacer una lista con todo lo necesario – Natsu-chan, Tohru-chan, Setanta-chan y Juvia-chan, vayan a comprar todo lo de la lista – les decía mientras les entregaba mucho dinero. Estos asintieron.

\- Quiero seguirles – les siguió la menor de las dragonas, junto a un pequeño tigre albino, su mascota. Natsu la cargó en sus hombros.

\- Lleven sus paraguas, va a hacer lluvia – les advirtió Lucoa. Juvia sacó unas tres del estante en la entrada, para luego retirarse.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Unos 40 minutos después**_

El grupo estaban en las calles principales del pueblo cercano, yendo para comprar todo tipo de alimentos, perecibles y no perecibles, justo en eso, hace lluvia. Sacaron los paraguas, dándole uno a la pequeña Kanna. Las otras dos eran compartidas por las parejas Natsu-Tohru y Juvia-[Lancer].

Kanna estaba emocionada por ver la lluvia por primera vez, empezando a dar saltitos alegres. En pequeño tigre albino, bautizado por Kanna con el nombre de Bengali, rodeaba alegre a la menor.

 _\- Ame_ **(Lluvia) –** susurró – _Ame, Ame, Ame, Ame –_ daba saltos alegres, sin ensuciarse o mojarse siquiera. El cachorro también. Los cuatro miraban con una sonrisa tranquila todo esto.

\- Parece ser que a Kanna-chan le gusta la lluvia – comentó [Lancer].

\- Es la primera vez que ve la lluvia y la siente – le respondió Tohru.

\- Ya veo. Es una experiencia nueva, además de que Bengali se acopló muy rápido a la ciudad – siguió Natsu.

\- Fue bueno que los hayas traído, Natsu-san – le dijo la maga de agua.

\- Tienes razón – respondió tranquilo el _Dragon Slayer._

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN~ Ballad Ver.~ - ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Sin embargo, en medio de la calle, un hombre, quien a la vista se encontraba con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, además de estar visiblemente deshidratado y cansado, estaba buscando con la mirada a una persona.

\- Alguien… alguien… por favor… díganme dónde están los [Fallen Raiders]… por piedad – balbuceó desesperado, para luego caer en el piso, jadeando de cansancio. Las piernas no le respondían, debido a las semanas de intensa caminata sin descanso y sin alimentarse bien.

Natsu y los demás, quienes estaban cerca, se voltearon al escuchar que alguien había caído. La gente estaba alrededor, sin hacer nada.

\- Disculpe ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Tohru a una señora.

\- Oh, Natsu-san, chicos – les saludó amigablemente. Los pobladores sabían de los [Fallen Raiders] y sus logros, además de que eran bien recibidos, incluso entre los guardias reales que velaban la seguridad del pueblo. Justamente, un guardia real se acercó.

\- Natsu-san, Tohru-san, Juvia-san, Setanta-san, muy buenos días – les saludo cordialmente - ¿Sucedió algo malo? – preguntó.

\- Estábamos de paso, pero algo pasó. Las personas no nos permiten ver – le dijo [Lancer]. El guardia suspiró cansado.

\- Muy bien, abran paso para ver que pasó – apartaba cordialmente a los civiles.

\- ¡Este hombre está buscando a los [Fallen Raiders]! – dijo un señor quien estaba muy cerca del desfalleciente. Natsu y los demás se pusieron serios, por lo que se acercaron al señor, abriéndose paso, gentilmente, entre las personas.

Cuando lo vieron, este estaba apoyado en un civil, quien tenía planeado llevarlo a un médico local, pero, cuando vio al grupo, se apartó del mencionado hombre para ir a donde estaba Natsu.

\- Cabellera rosa salmón y una bufanda blanca escamosa, tal como me lo dijeron – susurró aliviado, para luego caer. El peli salmón lo sostuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Oye, reacciona – le llamó la atención.

\- Por favor… - pidió entre lágrimas y leves jadeos – Por favor….

\- ¿Qué sucede? Debes decirnos que te pasa para ayudarte – le habló Cu Chulainn, quien había escuchado.

\- Por favor, Natsu Dragneel-sama, [Fallen Raiders]… por favor… - les dijo con la mirada ensombrecida, para luego alzarla y mirarlos con abundantes lágrimas, de desesperación, dolor, amargura, ira y, por, sobre todo, desesperanza, muy a pesar de su estado penoso - ¡Por favor, [Fallen Raiders]! ¡Salven a Iceberg! ¡Salven a mi país de la extinción total! – tras decir esto, se desmayó por completo. Natsu estaba sosteniéndolo.

Después de estas declaraciones, los cuatro, además de los presentes, sabían que algo malo estaba sucediendo en Iceberg, algo que estaba destruyendo el país vecino y, por las apariencias que mostraba el pobre hombre, era algo realmente muy malo.

\- Al parecer, tendremos que liberar un país de su desgracia – comentó [Lancer].

\- Sabía que algo malo sucedía en Iceberg por Obito-san y Rin-san, pero creo que esto supera todo lo que me contaron – les dijo Tohru.

\- Juvia piensa que debemos de ir – estos asintieron.

\- Una de las reglas de los [Fallen Raiders] es no hacer de la vista gorda al que pasa injusticias, ayudándolo hasta lo último de sus fuerzas – les habló Natsu – Y eso se aplica no solo a una persona, sino a muchas, incluso un país necesitado – miró al que sostenía – Descuida, haremos todo para devolver a tu tierra la alegría y la sonrisa que se merecen – tras estas palabras, los civiles y los guardia reales presentes no hacían más que elogiar internamente a aquellos mercenarios, esos mercenarios que solamente hacían el bien para las personas o demás razas que querían la paz. Natsu hizo una pausa, para luego mirar en dirección al país de Iceberg – ¡[Fallen Raiders], ya tenemos nuestra siguiente misión! ¡Liberaremos a Iceberg! – les dijo con determinación.

\- ¡Si! – respondieron todos, con la misma determinación que su líder.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Dark Energy – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Sector Norte de Iceberg**_

En un castillo medieval, rodeado de un páramo helado, [Caster], Gilles de Rais, estaba con un brazo postizo, recordando los horrores que vivió por subestimar a los [Fallen Raiders], pensando que él mismo podría acabar con todos ellos. Caminaba hacia un punto fijo, para luego hincarse frente a un estrado. En ellos, se encontraban una serie de nigromantes de alto rango, los 12 más fuertes, liderados por lo que parecía ser una calavera con un nigromante con mayores ornamentos que los otros, además que poseía un aura de putrefacción y muerte a su alrededor.

\- Gilles de Rais, [Caster], se reporta, mis señores – saludó respetuosamente.

\- ¿Cómo vas de tu recuperación? – preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Gracias por preguntar. Mejor que nunca. Debo agradecerles por implantarme el brazo de un mago compatible – agradeció.

\- Sabes que los que te derrotaron, los [Fallen Raiders], ya se están moviendo por las zonas sur y oeste de Pergrande ¿No es así? – preguntó otro. [Caster] apretó los puños, enojado e iracundo. Sangre salió de sus manos.

\- Si ellos siguen así, pronto abarcarán países. Debemos de detenerlos ahora que son pocos – comentó otro.

\- Si no hubiera sido por [Rider], tal vez habrías muerto. Enfrentarse al hijo de Igneel, el _Dragon Slayer de Fuego_ y al _Hijo de la Luz Irlandés, el [Servant] [Lancer] usuario de la [Gáe Bolg]_ fue algo descabellado _–_ habló otro de los nigromantes.

\- Por ahora, te mantendrás en los límites de Iceberg. Puedes hacer lo que quieras – ordenó el nigromante principal.

\- A sus órdenes – respondió mansamente [Caster]. Justo en eso, entró alguien.

\- ¿Me mandaba a llamar, señor? – preguntó marcialmente. Su cuerpo era por completo negro, teniendo solamente una cadavérica mascara en la parte superior del rostro.

\- Te tenemos una misión, [Assassin] – le dijo – Ve a Pergrande y vigila a los [Fallen Raiders]. Si vez la oportunidad de matarlos, mátalos de uno en uno – ordenó.

\- Entendido – y dicho esto, se fue.

\- Por ahora, quiero que convoquen a una escuadrilla de nuestros mejores guerreros. Uno de nosotros irá a Pergrande, cerca de la frontera con el país. Me he enterado de que hay un relicario cerca del pueblo fronterizo. Quiero a ese [Servant] en nuestras filas – ordenó el nigromante principal.

\- ¡Si! ¡Larga vida a la nueva Iceberg! – corearon los demás nigromantes.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Unas horas después. Parte sur de Iceberg.**_

La última de los [Kiasyd] estaba siendo vendada de unas heridas que tuvo en una batalla pasada, batalla la cual, para su pesar, perdió por una gran superioridad numérica.

Por completo rodeada y sin escapatoria alguna, más solo la muerte, el campeón de los casi extintos [Tuskarr] le ayudó, usando su gran fuerza física y su [Magia de Hielo]. Tras rescatarla, la llevó a la guarida secreta de su raza, en lo profundo de las cavernas nevadas y fue auxiliada rudimentariamente por los pocos médicos [Tuskarr]. Lamentablemente, solamente quedaban unos 100 [Tuskarr] con vida, siendo solamente el [Campeón] el único para la batalla, ya que el resto eran civiles, compuestos en su mayoría por niños huérfanos, madres, ancianos y unos cuantos médicos.

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó la chica cuando el medico aferró en vendaje en su brazo derecho - ¿No podrían hacerlo más delicado? – preguntó amablemente.

\- Cuando hay más dolor, mejor es la recuperación – le respondió, para luego poner su mano en la frente de la peli turquesa – No tiene fiebre y sus funciones motoras están bien, pero tiene que reposar por unos 5 días para que este al 100% de su fuerza y sus poderes, Natsumi-san – recomendó.

\- Muchas gracias – sonrió la joven.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Sorrow ~UBW Extended~ - Fate Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] Original Soundtrack II)**

Justo en eso, entró el [Campeón] y actual [Jefe de Clan], ya que, al ser el más fuerte, le daba ese derecho, además que fue un deseo póstumo del anterior líder, quien fue asesinado en la purga. Este le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, generándole un chinchón.

\- ¡Y eso por qué, Tusk! – le gritó cómicamente.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que no te extralimitaras, pero no me haces caso! – refutó muy molesto - ¡¿Sabes que tuve que pasar por un montón de muertos vivientes y nigromantes para salvar tu culo?! – siguió.

\- ¡Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero no podía dejar a toda esa gente por completo abandonada! – respondió cabizbaja – Simplemente, no podía… - susurró. El [Campeón de los Tuskarr] le acarició la cabeza.

\- Tu sentido de la justicia a veces puede llevarte a situaciones de peligro – le dijo – El país se ha bañado en la sangre de muchos mártires de mi raza y tu clan, Natsumi. No seas una mártir más – le pidió – Al menos, si vas a pelear, avísame para ir juntos y tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir… Si mueres, no podré verle la cara a tu madre cuando muera, se me caería de la vergüenza. El verte es como ver a la líder del [Clan Kiasyd], tu difunta madre – dijo con lágrimas. Ella le abrazó.

\- Me salvaste de la masacre, me criaste desde que era una pequeña bebe y te lo agradezco – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica - Sabes que te considero como mi padre, pero por mi clan y su tradición, juré salvar Iceberg de los nigromantes, muy a pesar de que el país nos haya dado la espalda – le respondió, mientras se separaban.

\- Natsumi – susurró visiblemente acongojado – Si tan solo hubiera más sobrevivientes, y la mayoría de los soldados y gremios de magos del país no se hubieran largado, la situación sería distinta – comentó – Además, Igneel-sama desapareció de la faz de la tierra, sin dejar rastro alguno para contactarlo – comentó.

\- Estamos solos, Tusk, completamente solos – murmuró triste la joven.

\- Pero, al menos, moriremos peleando – sonrió por lo bajo.

\- Tienes razón – dijo con media sonrisa. Al menos, iba a llegar con los demás de su clan con orgullo por caer en batalla – Sabes, haré caso al médico, pero por un pequeño tiempo. Descansaré un poco por hoy y mañana seguiré con mis rondas – dicho esto, se durmió.

\- Te dejo para que descanses, Natsumi – y dicho esto, el [Tuskarr] salió de la carpa de campaña de la joven.

 _\- Que alguien, nos ayude a que el país no sangre más, por favor_ – pensó la peli turquesa, con una lágrima recorriéndole la mejilla derecha, antes de rendirse a los brazos del sueño.

 _ **Justo en ese momento. Base actual de los [Fallen Raiders]**_

El hombre que había notificado a Natsu y los demás acerca de la situación en Iceberg estaba descansando en una camilla, dentro del cuarto de enfermería de los [Fallen Raiders]. Poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – susurró desconcertado. Recordaba bien que estaba de camino para Pergrande, con dirección al oeste del reino, ya que le habían dicho que los [Fallen Raiders] estaban allí - ¡Es verdad! ¡Debo ubicar a los…! – iba a continuar, pero alguien le interrumpió.

\- ¿Ubicarnos a nosotros, los [Fallen Raiders], verdad? – preguntó la voz de cierta persona. Se trataba de Obito.

\- ¿Usted es? – preguntó.

\- Obito Uchiha, el maestro de Natsu Dragneel, actual líder de los [Fallen Raiders] – respondió.

\- ¡Por piedad! ¡Deben salvar nuestro país! ¡Les entregaré todo el dinero que [Su Majestad] recaudó para contratar soldados! – sin embargo, otra persona lo interrumpió.

\- No es necesario que nos entregues dinero para salvar a las personas – dijo.

\- Natsu Dragneel-sama – susurró incrédulo.

\- Por favor, solo dime Natsu. No me agradan lo honoríficos – le habló con pesadez, para luego decirle a Obito si podría traer a los demás. Cuando llegaron, se acomodaron para escuchar – ¿Puedes contarnos la situación? – preguntó.

\- Discúlpenme si les interrumpí o algo. Primero me presento. Soy Graunt, un simple guardia real de [Su Majestad], el [Rey] de Iceberg – lo dijo llorando, para luego calmarse. Los mercenarios se presentaron ante él y le calmaron – Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado y pasaré a contarles la situación de mi tierra – lo dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

Les contó todo, empezando desde los antiguos relatos, en el cual puntualizaba sobre dos clanes, los [Kiasyd] y los [Tuskarr], junto a Igneel, quienes derrotaron a los nigromantes. Su regreso, destruyendo todo a su paso y, torturando, masacrando, infestando y manchando con sangre inocente el país, sin distinción alguna, además de tener algunos guerreros de élite realmente poderosos, tan fuertes como un mago de clase S. En el último asalto, la guardia protectora del [Rey] de Iceberg no pudo hacer mucho. Eran miles, miles de soldados infestados, monstruos y demonios, los cuales fueron con todo, matando al [Rey]. Una pequeña patrulla de la guardia protectora pudo escapar, junto al heredero al trono, quien era un niño, los cuales, por ahora, estaban ocultos en una de las tantas bases secretas de la guardia. Con desesperanza, todos se mantenían en resguardo de las bases, esperando el fin a manos de los nigromantes, pero fue allí donde se enteró, por un viajero, de algunas de las hazañas de los [Fallen Raiders], de sus guerreros y los poderes que tenían, liderados por el _Dragon Slayer de Fuego_.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Sengunbanba – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

\- ¡Por eso vine a buscarlos! ¡Con la esperanza de honrar las memorias de mis compañeros caídos, de mi familia muerta y de mi [Rey]! ¡Para recuperar el orgullo y la sonrisa a mi tierra herida! – lo decía mientras lloraba a borbotones - ¡Por favor! – hincó su cabeza - ¡Les pido humildemente su ayuda! – fue allí donde Natsu levantó su cabeza.

\- Seguramente no lo habrás escuchado cuando te encontramos por primera vez, aunque quería escucharlo de tu propia boca una vez más – comentó, con una sonrisa reconfortante – Bien dicho – le dijo.

\- Ehhh – susurró anonadado.

\- Tu determinación ha sido escuchada. Como [Fallen Raiders] que somos, no permitiremos que tu país sangre más – habló – Tu petición será hecha. Partiremos el día de mañana al amanecer para Iceberg – le tendió la mano. Este le apretó, en señal de camarería.

\- Muchas gra… muchas gracias – respondía moqueando.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Cuando se agradece, no lo haces llorando! ¿O sí? – le preguntó infantilmente. Obito y Cu Chulainn le dieron un golpe gracioso en la cabeza, generándose un chinchón - ¡Y eso por qué! – gritó.

\- Llora de alegría, muchacho – le respondió [Lancer] – Además, lo genial se te fue con esa pregunta ¿Eres tonto o que? – preguntó el lancero.

\- Ahora verás – y se formó una pequeña pelea cómica, generando muchas risas en los demás, aunque algunas féminas sonrieron apenadas por esto, incluso las risas fueron contagiadas al guardia protector de Iceberg.

Después de los cuidados respectivos, todos pasaron su día tranquilamente, por ahora.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. En la noche**_

Obito y Rin habían llevado al guardia protector a un hospital en el pueblo cercano, pagando todo el proceso de recuperación y la rehabilitación, ya que, a pesar de haber sido curado por Rin, Graunt tenía deshidratación muy crónica, anemia e inicios de tuberculosis, la cual ya había sido tratada por la Nohara.

El Uchiha le dijo que debería guardar reposo y que dejara su país en las manos de los [Fallen Raiders]. Este agradeció el gesto. Después de abandonar el cuarto donde reposaba, los demás estaban esperando, incluso la pequeña Kanna junto a su tigre, quien le seguía a todas partes. Preguntaron sobre su estado y les dijeron que se iba a recuperar. Se aliviaron por eso.

Cuando salieron del hospital, el cabildo de la ciudad, junto a los guardias reales a su cargo, además de casi todos los civiles, incluyendo los niños y ancianos, les dieron las gracias cordiales, ya que esta sería su última noche en los alrededores. Fueron declarados ciudadanos gratos y que siempre serían bienvenidos, si llegaran a necesitar ayuda. Obito, Natsu y los demás agradecieron el gesto, además de algunos presentes, como comida, bebida y alguna que otro recuerdo local.

Terminado esto, fueron directo a descansar a su casa, ya que, a partir del día de mañana, tendrían la agenda más que apretada.

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente. 5:00 am**_

Natsu, Karen, Ellen, Obito, Rin, Mavis, Tohru, Kanna, Lucoa, Juvia y Cu Chulainn estaban afuera, con algunas mochilas con alimentos y demás cosas útiles para un viaje. Algunos querían guardar sus cosas o contratar carretas para ello, bueno, los que no eran _shinobi_ o no tenían entrenamiento para esto.

\- Esperen y verán – sonrió Obito.

\- Así que _Shisho_ lo hará – susurró Natsu, mientras veía como el Uchiha ponía un pergamino de sellado en la entrada exterior de la gran casa. A una gran velocidad en sellos manuales, Obito selló todo el perímetro alrededor de donde vivían, dejando baldío el terreno.

\- Era de esperarse de uno de los Uchiha más fuertes de la historia de los _shinobi_ – comentó Lucoa con una sonrisa, para luego ir donde el mencionado y abrazarlo – Si que eres fuerte y tierno – le dijo amigablemente. Obito se sonrojó; Natsu, Karen, Ellen, Tohru, Juvia, [Lancer] estaban con cara de palo; Rin contenía muy bien sus celos; y Mavis….

\- ¡Aparta tus ubres de vaca de Obito, Lucoa-san! – chilló por completo celosa la loli.

\- Cálmese, Mavis-san. Tome una "Snickers" – le entregó la dichosa barra de dulce proteínico - ¿Mejor? – preguntó.

\- ¡Mejor! – respondió con una dulce sonrisa, mientras masticaba dicha barrita de cereales.

\- Todos cayeron al piso boca abajo, con un gotón en la cien. Una manera pacífica y efectiva contra los celos de una loli.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Vanishing Soul – Bleach OST 04)**

Por otro lado, el peli salmón observaba desde donde estaba, junto a [Lancer] y Juvia, el horizonte.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas, muchacho? – preguntó el lancero.

\- Más allá de esas montañas, nos esperan nuevas aventuras y nuevas personas que conocer ¿No les es emocionante? – respondió.

\- Juvia cree que Natsu-san tiene razón, pero debemos ayudar a quien lo necesite, recuerde – fueron las palabras de la maga.

\- Así tengamos que matar – susurró Cu Chulainn.

\- Así tengamos que hacerlo, aunque no me guste para nada, pero si no se reforman, tendremos que poner un alto a sus barbaries de manera contundente – habló, para luego aspirar el aire helado de la mañana, a la vez que hacía sentar a Kanna en sus hombros. El pequeño tigre albino Bengali rugió, como afirmando a las palabras del padre de su ama - ¡Muy bien! – Natsu se recompuso – Creo que todos sabemos que hacer – dijo con determinación, para luego sonreír como él solo sabe hacerlo. Los demás hacían lo mismo - ¡Iceberg, allá vamos! – y dicho esto, todos tomaron rumbo hacia el oeste, directo al reino helado. Cada uno estaba listo para dar lo mejor de sí y para proteger a quien más lo necesita. Este es el inicio de la leyenda de los [Fallen Raiders] en Ishgar, para luego, ir por el mundo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 **Ending 01: Usubeni – Lacco Tower (TV. Version) (Ending 03 Dragon Ball Super) (** Las letras en normal son la letra en Romaji **;** _las letras en cursiva, traducción al español,_ **y las letras en negrita, los sucesos** **)**

 **(Podemos ver la espalda de Natsu, quien mira hacia un horizonte claro. En eso, los pétalos rosas revolotean alrededor. En ese instante, el panorama se amplía. A los costados del joven, se encontraban dos chicas: una peliazul y otra pelirroja, una a su derecha y la otra a la izquierda, respectivamente. Así le seguían Obito, Rin, Juvia y Mavis)**

Sayonara anata

 _Adiós mis amadas_

 **(La mitad de la escena cambia a un recuadro, donde se muestra el pasado de Natsu: exactamente una donde Natsu estaba caminando con Erza, tranquilamente. Él le miraba con un sentimiento de romance)**

Usubeni no sora no shita

 _Bajo este claro cielo rosa_

 **(Ahora, esa mitad de escena cambia a una donde muestra el primer encuentro entre Natsu y Lucy, en Hargeon. Aunque pareciera lo contrario, Natsu tuvo un flechazo a primera vista)**

Watashi wa migi anata wa hidari ni

 _Giraré a la derecha y tú lo harás a la izquierda_

 **(Esta cambia inmediatamente a una donde podemos observar como Natsu y Lisanna interactúan como grandes amigos, a la vez que cuidaban de Happy. El [Dragon Slayer] se sentía especial junto a ella por lo que hacían)**

"Daisuki yo anata wo wasurenai"

 _"Te amo y nunca te olvidaré"_

 **(De allí, se muestra como Natsu y Mirajane están ayudándose con respecto a algunas compras para el gremio, sonrientes, aunque era el peli salmón quien miraba añorante a la albina)**

Kotoba wa dekiru mae ni kokoro de shinjau kedo

 _Quisiera decirlo... pero esas palabras se desvanecen antes de que pueda recordarlas_

 **(Ahora, vemos la vista panorámica del gremio de Fairy Tail, con Makarov afuera y sonriente. A sus costados, estaban Gajeel, Sting y Rogue)**

 **(La media escena desaparece por completo, dejando una vista de los primeros que se mencionó. Sus cabellos se mecían con la suave brisa, al igual que los pétalos rosas)**

Futari o fusagu hanabira no ame

 _Una lluvia de pétalos divide nuestro camino_

 **(Podemos observar el rostro de Natsu, por completo sereno, en perfil. Los pétalos siguen danzando armoniosos. Fue en ese momento que voltea a su espalda, para ver a un grupo de personas, sus nuevos amigos)**

Hirari narihibiku merodii

 _Son como una suave melodía_

 **(Una rubia de mirada rojo naranja con pupila negra rasgada, traje de maid y cuernos; una niña de cabello blanco lavanda, ojos azules, vestido blanco lavanda, calzados rosa; una rubia, cuyos mechones de cabello terminaban en tonalidad celeste, ojos gorro azul, vestimentas cortas y cuernos; y, finalmente, un hombre de cabello azulado corto estilizado con traje azul de cuerpo entero, ojos marrones rojizos y armado de una lanza roja. Cada uno sonreía a su manera)**

Semete anata ga kakureru kurai

 _Espero que oculten todo_

 **(Natsu y los demás que estaban de espaldas voltean, sonriéndoles cada uno a su manera. El peli salmón alzó el pulgar, con determinación)**

Usubeni somare somare

 _Con un profundo y claro color rosa_

 **(Podemos ver que los pétales rosas viajan hacia el cielo. Al final, Natsu y su grupo actual, con sus nuevos amigos, aparecen en un fondo, todos juntos, cada uno a su manera de ser)**

Sayonara somare somare

 _Tan profundo como este adiós._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

*Esquiva un rocón y un tomatazo que le lanzaron*

No es para tanto, muchachos, bueno, creo que sí, aunque mi ausencia si es justificada esta vez.

Ejem…

Muchas gracias, mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. El más largo que he hecho en mi historial como ficker: 214 páginas de Word.

Como podemos ver en el inicio, se muestra la explicación de cómo la magia se había originado, además de la estructura del mundo y como los [Servants] llegaron, bueno, siempre fueron parte del mundo, por lo que ahora veremos a muchos más. Ya vimos a dos de ellos: [Caster]Gilles de Rais (Fate/Zero) y [Rider] (Nombre por adivinar) (Fate Grand Order). Vimos de todo un poco: comedia, entrenamiento, romance, peleas, interacciones, etc. por lo que quedo satisfecho con este capítulo, además de que es el cierre del grupo en Pergrande y el inicio de Iceberg. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos muchas referencias a juegos de PC famosos, sus historias y personajes, los cuales pondré como referencias. Solo espero que se den cuenta de qué juegos escribo.

Ahora bien, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán más [Servants] ¿De quienes se tratará? Solo el destino lo sabe (Soy yo :v ).

Lista oficial de [Master] y [Servants] de los [Fallen Raiders]:

\- Natsu Dragneel:

Ruler: (Si quieren saber de quién se trata, lean lo último ;v )

Saber:

\- Karen Lightbringer:

Caster:

Archer:

\- Ellen Marvelous:

Assassin:

Rider:

\- Juvia Loxar:

Lancer: Cu Chulainn

Archer:

\- Obito Uchiha:

Caster:

Rider:

\- Rin Nohara:

Archer:

Lancer:

\- Mavis Vermilion:

Berserker:

Caster:

Repasemos un poco ahora. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, trataré de rellenar los arcos argumentales de la anterior edición de la mejor manera posible.

Ahora si, pasemos a la sección favorita de los niños, los cuales rellenan los huecos del capítulo, en gran parte: Los "Omake" =D

* * *

 _ **Omake 01 - Un descanso apacible**_

 _ **(Situado después del Obito vs Natsu, Karen y Ellen)**_

Tras un entrenamiento exhaustivo y un pequeño descanso, Karen y Ellen, con el dinero que tenían, se alistaron para ir de compras, además de una breve salida por algunos lugares tranquilos del pueblo.

\- ¿Ellen-chan, que vamos a hacer esta tarde? – peguntó Karen mientras se ponía una blusa blanca con escote.

\- Lo mismo que hacemos todas las veces que tenemos dinero y un descanso, Karen – hablaba muy seria, mismo científico. Luego, hizo una pausa, mientras se ponía una falda crema clara con detalles floreados naranjas – ¡Tratar de comprar toda la ropa del mundo! – sentenció.

Un poco alejada de ellas, Juvia le miraba con un gotón en la cien, mientras se arreglaba el cabello con un peine cepillo.

\- Karen-san, Ellen-san. Apúrense, seguro que Natsu-san debe de estar esperándolas – avisó la maga. Estas asintieron.

Después de unos minutos, ambas chicas estaban muy bonitas. Karen estaba con el cabello un poco crecido, cerca de la parte superior de la espalda; sus ojos amarillos denotaban sensualidad; su piel era suave y limpia. Vestía la blusa blanca con escote, mostrando sus pechos de tamaño regular, y eso que aún estaba en crecimiento; una casaca de cuero negro; unos jeans azules muy apretados y unas botas marrones. Ellen, por su parte, estaba con sus cabellos rojos carmesí atados en dos coletas; sus ojos rojos muy intensos, un labial melocotón en sus labios y su piel lozana y suave. Vestía pulcramente una falda crema con detalles florados, hasta por debajo de la cintura; un polo escotado y un ligero chaleco sin mangas, además de sus sandalias de cuero crema.

\- Se ven bien – comentó Juvia.

La peliazul se había arreglado su cabellera con delicadeza y pulcritud, resaltando su belleza y su mirada azulada. Tenía por vestimenta un vestido blanco escotado y con detalles de flores celestes en el lado derecho, una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, una cartera blanca simple y unas sandalias blancas de cuero. Sencillamente, bella.

\- Tú también, Juvia-san – retribuyó Karen.

\- ¿Acaso vas a alguna cita con Setanta-san? – preguntó Ellen picarona.

\- ¡Juvia no va a ninguna cita! ¡Solamente ayudará a Setanta-san a comprar su ropa! – puntualizó sonrojada.

\- Mejor nos olvidamos de distraernos y vamos con los chicos – les dijo la usuaria del _Sharingan_.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Kakusa Shakai – Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Original Soundtrack)**

Cuando fueron a la sala, observaron que Natsu estaba esperando sentado en el sofá individual, mientras que [Lancer] estaba dormido en el sofá grande. El _Dragon Slayer_ estaba vestido con un chaleco negro, un polo, pantalones blancos y unas botas negras, además de su clásica bufanda.

\- Se ven bonitas – les halagó el peli salmón con una sonrisa. Las usuarias de chakra se sonrojaron.

\- Muchas gracias, Natsu-san/ Natsu-kun – respondieron un poco cohibidas.

\- Gracias, Natsu-san – agradeció su amiga - Juvia esperará hasta que Setanta-san despierte. Pueden ir y recuerden regresar temprano – les dijo tranquila la maga de agua. Estos asintieron.

Después que pasaron unos treinta minutos, [Lancer] despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su [Master]. Cabe decir que casi se queda con la quijada en el piso al ver semejante belleza peliazul. Tenía que calmarse un poco, cosa que logró.

\- ¡Yo!, [Master] – saludó alegre – Si que demoras – comentó.

\- Setanta-san, si que dormía bien – dijo con una suave sonrisa - ¿Está listo para ir a comprar sus ropas? – preguntó.

\- No es necesario tener mucha ropa. Con la que tengo, basta – respondió.

\- Absolutamente no. Juvia insiste en que vayamos a comprar ropa adecuada para usted, Setanta-san – demandó la maga. [Lancer] suspiró cansado y se dejó llevar por su [Master], con media sonrisa.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Unas horas después. Centro del pueblo**_

Natsu, Karen y Ellen estaban caminando por la zona de ropas. Ya habían comprado algunas para Natsu, quien aceptó los regalos que las chicas le habían dado.

\- Les juro que les pagaré algún día todo lo que me compran, Karen-chan, Ellen-chan – les dijo el peli salmón.

\- No te preocupes, Natsu-kun. Con tal de que salgamos juntos los tres, no hay problema – comentó con una sonrisa sincera. La peliazul asintió.

\- Natsu-san, ahora toca comprar nuestra ropa – le hizo acordar Karen. El _Dragon Slayer_ solamente suspiró, para luego sonreír. Con gusto sería la mula de carga de las chicas.

Justo en eso, escucharon unos murmullos

\- Juvia piensa que ese terno te queda de maravilla, Setanta-san – le halagó la maga con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, modelando el lancero.

\- Si – asintió la chica.

Natsu y las chicas observaron de lejos como Juvia y [Lancer] interactuaban. El hijo de Igneel veía que la mirada de su amiga había mejorado un poco. Ya no era la mirada fingida de antes. Se notaba un poco más de vida. Le alegró eso.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Koware Kake no Chabudai – Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Original Soundtrack)**

\- ¡Natsu-san, vamos! – le jalaba una emocionada Karen al ver que, en una de las tiendas de ropa para mujeres, había cierrapuertas. Cuando Natsu vio el cartel, se estremeció por completo, con la cara azul

 _\- Bueno, pies, aquí vamos –_ lloraba internamente de manera cómica.

 _ **\- Para que dices que ibas a acompañarlas. Atente a tu suerte –**_ le recalcó Kurama.

 _\- ¡No me ayudas! –_ le gritó con ríos de cascadas por lágrimas.

 _ **3 doritos después**_

Karen y Ellen salieron entre felices y abatidas. Primero, habían conseguido toda la ropa que querían, pero al costo de gastarse toda su mesada. No les quedaba nada.

Natsu, por otro lado, estaba realmente muy aterrado y magullado, ya que, al ser la mula de carga, recibió todos los golpes, literalmente, de las demás mujeres desesperadas por algo de ropa, además uno que otro arañón al estilo de gata fiera.

\- No sé si reírme por tener mucha ropa o llorar porque no tenemos plata hasta el siguiente mes – comentó Ellen.

\- Lo mismo digo, Ellen-chan – susurró la peliazul.

 **(Fin del OST)**

El estómago de ambas chicas rugió por el hambre. Lloraron lastimeramente. Natsu se apenó de ellas.

\- ¿No quieren ir a comer? Se de una tienda de curry. Yo invito – les dijo alegre. Ambas se restregaron en el dorso del joven.

\- ¡Natsu-san! / ¡Natsu-kun! – chillaron ambas con una carita que daba diabetes a todo aquel que le miraba. El _Dragon Slayer_ no fue la excepción. (N.A: Así como Aqua cuando perdió en el "yan ken po" contra Kazuma y este le dice que la cambiaría por un "skill" si fuera necesario. Referencia Anime: KonoSuba).

\- Va… Vámonos rápido, que me van a matar de dulce con su carita a punto de ser degollada – balbuceó entre apenado y acongojado.

 _ **Por otro lado. Con Juvia y [Lancer]**_

Ambos estaban llevando una cantidad aceptable de bolsas con ropa masculina de todo tipo.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Juvia – le habló el lancero.

\- No hay de que, Setanta-san, aunque Juvia quería que te compres más ropa. Aún sobró el dinero – dijo.

\- ¿Y si vamos a…? – estaba a punto de preguntar, hasta que el estómago de ambos rugió, literal. La maga se sonrojó apenada, mientras que Cu Chulainn solo rio por lo bajo.

\- ¡No es nada gracioso, Setanta-san! – reclamó cómicamente la peliazul.

\- Vamos a comer entonces. Será más que suficiente – le dijo.

\- Está bien – aceptó la maga.

Justamente, sin saberlo, fueron a la tienda de curry. Los dos grupos se encontraron y pidieron lo mismo, aunque Karen y Ellen resultaron ser unas maniacas con el curry, comiendo como más de 25 platos cada una, dejando boquiabiertos a sus compañeros de entrenamiento. A partir de ese día, la imagen que tenían de ellas se fue al tacho, además de sus billeteras.

 _ **Por otro lado. Base de los [Fallen Raiders]**_

Obito estaba dándose una merecida ducha en los baños termales que tenían, justo en el mixto.

\- Esto es vida – dijo relajado, mientras miraba al cielo naranja.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Tanoshii Gakuen Seikatsu – Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Original Soundtrack)**

Sin embargo, las puertas de los baños se abren, para revelar a una Mavis, cubierta en sus partes íntimas con una toalla, entrando a la pequeña piscina, con los ojos cerrados. Ambos, quienes estaban distraídos, se miraron.

\- Eh…. – susurró el Uchiha.

\- Ehhh… - Mavis hizo lo propio.

Cuando se dieron cuenta en la situación en que estaban, se sonrojaron al extremo y sus oídos eran teteras a punto de hervir. Los corazones de ambos latían a lo loco, ya que se vieron casi todo, de pies a cabeza. Mavis se sonrojó en extremo al ver cierta "parte" del azabache, mientras que la delgada toalla húmeda pegada al cuerpo de la loli rubia hacía que Obito se imaginara mil y una situaciones comprometedoras.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! / ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron como nunca en sus vidas.

Rin, mientras tanto, estaba en la sala, leyendo una revista. Cuando escuchó el grito del dúo dinámico.

\- Adoro los finales felices – sonrió, para seguir con su lectura y comer palomitas de maíz.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _ **Omake 02 – Una charla necesaria**_

 _ **(Está situado después del Flash Back de Makarov y el Sellado del [Fairy Heart])**_

El vórtice del _Kamui_ se notó en la sala. Rin estaba cocinando el almuerzo para el grupo, mientras un clon suyo estaba vigilando el entrenamiento de los demás. Otro clon suyo, por otro lado, estaba en un sparring contra [Lancer].

\- Obito ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó la Nohara con calma – Vaya, Mavis-san está desmayada – comentó con sorpresa.

\- Rin – el Uchiha estaba visiblemente sonrojado. Ella tenía la intuición de que algo pasó en el _Kamui_ \- Iré a supervisar el entrenamiento – dicho esto, se fue.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que se sonroje así? – se preguntó con una mano en la mejilla derecha, pero la sonrisa de gato nadie se la quitaba.

Después de unos minutos, Mavis abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Estoy en casa? – susurró.

\- Ya era hora que despertara, Mavis-san – Rin salvaje apareció de improviso.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó como nunca.

\- No es para que haga tanto escándalo, Mavis-san, además, no soy un monstruo para que haga eso – lo dijo "dolida".

\- ¡Rin, eres una…! – masculló.

\- ¿Ahora que pasó? – preguntó.

\- ¡No me dijiste que el chakra podía pasarse de boca a boca! – le incriminó.

\- Oh, ya veo. Así que esa era la razón por la que Obito llegó sonrojado aquí – comentó con sonrisa gatuna - ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Cuéntame – le pidió seria.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Aiaigasa – Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Original Soundtrack Vol. 02)**

Tras unos minutos, la rubia loli le contó todo lo que pasó. El sellado de su cuerpo original, la reunión con los de su gremio y el beso entre ella y el Uchiha.

\- Podría ser que no le gustó el beso, que no le gusto a él – comentó un poco triste – Aunque, por ahora, esperaré su respuesta – susurró.

 _\- Tal parece que tendré que darle un pequeño empujón a Obito –_ pensó Rin con serenidad – No te preocupes, Mavis-san. Mañana tendrás una respuesta más que fija – le confortó.

 _ **Time Skip. 10:30 pm**_

Obito y Rin estaban descansando en su cama, tranquilamente. La castaña había quedado en apoyar a la loli rubia y esta era la hora perfecta para ello.

\- Obito – le llamó, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, suavemente – Despierta, Obito – siguió. El Uchiha empezaba a dar signos de ello.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Rin? Ya es un poco tarde – comentó.

\- Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – dijo seria – Es sobre Mavis-san – esto hizo que el azabache se crispara.

\- Rin... yo… yo…. – balbuceaba incoherencia.

\- Haber, Obito Uchiha – le incriminó. Este se tensó. No se asustaba así después de aquella vez que casi le quita un dango en el [Mundo Shinobi] - ¿Por qué no le has dado una respuesta a Mavis-san? – preguntó.

\- Bu... Bueno Rin – trataba de calmarse – No puedo hacerlo. Te estaría… - sin embargo, fue interrumpido por un beso casto de la castaña – Rin…

\- Me estarías traicionando ¿No es así? – le preguntó. Él asintió – Sé que ves a Mavis-san como más que una amiga, mi instinto de mujer me lo dice, pero, por tu noble corazón, me priorizas y eso realmente lo aprecio, de corazón, Obito – le sonrió – Pero también estaría muy mal el que no hablaras correctamente con Mavis-san y que no le dieras una oportunidad. Ella, con el pasar del tiempo, aprendió a verte como algo más que un amigo y mentor. Quiero que le des una oportunidad, que se den una oportunidad… _Y me aseguraré de que sea así con las mujeres que realmente te amen_ – esto último lo pensó – Te daré la libertad que quieras, pero eso sí – puntualizó – Aprende a querernos por igual, pero siempre ten presente que estaré contigo por siempre, por ser la primera que aprendió a amarte ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – preguntó.

Cabe decir que Obito estaba de piedra. Rin, su Rin, le estaba dando autorización para que esté con alguien más que ella. Era una oportunidad que pocos hombres tenían en la vida y él era uno de los afortunados. Si hacía lo que Rin le decía, no habría marcha atrás. Como hombre, no podía arrepentirse luego de lo que pasaría.

\- Está bien, Rin. Le daré una oportunidad a Mavis – respondió sincero.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Esto hay que celebrarlo, y ya sabes cómo ¿No es así? – le guiñó coqueta. El Uchiha entendió rápido – Y descuida, puse sellos de silencio, por lo que nadie nos escuchará y, además, me puse sellos anticonceptivos esta noche – susurró lascivamente, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de manera muy sensual, excitando al azabache.

\- ¡Prepárate, querida! ¡El Susanoo Completo y Estabilizado ya se levantó! ¡Y de manera triple! – lo dijo guturalmente, mientras le despojaba toda la ropa de un solo tajo, para luego hacer dos _Kage Bunshin._

 _\- Creo que mañana andaré en silla de ruedas por el resto del día –_ se asustó y excitó al ver los "Susanoo" de su novio. La pregunta que se hacía era ¿Entrarían todos "esos" dentro de ella? La respuesta, la sabrán en capítulos futuros.

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente.**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Sono Koi wa, Shoujo Manga-ka Sarete yuku – Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Obito fue el primero en levantarse. Cuando vio a su novia, desnuda, una gran sonrisa y con una mano en su vientre, sonrió como nunca. La idea de tener un hijo con ella no sonaba tan descabellada, pero tendrían que esperar un tiempo. La misión era lo primero y ellos lo sabían bien.

Como sabía que hoy era el turno de cocinar de Rin y en su afán de querer que ella descanse, se puso una muda de ropa nueva y fue a hacer el desayuno general.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina, vio que alguien ya estaba empezándolo a hacer.

\- ¿Mavis? – la aludida se sobresaltó.

\- Obito – susurró un poco apenada. No podía verle la cara, no después de besarlo el día de ayer.

\- Yo… - susurró el Uchiha.

\- ¡Discúlpame por besarte! – se inclinó avergonzada.

\- ¿Ehhh…? – susurró.

\- Sé que tal vez no tengas sentimientos por mí y lo comprendo. Sé que, tal vez, fue un error en fijarme en alguien imposible, teniendo a alguien como Rin – desvió la mirada, triste. Fue allí donde él se acercó y la abrazó – Ehhh…

\- Mavis, no saques conclusiones apresuradas – le dijo – Se que es demasiado pronto para decir "Te amo" o "Te quiero", pero creo que lo correcto sería darnos una oportunidad – esto la dejó anonadada – Ya te veo como algo más que una amiga y tú haces lo mismo conmigo. Lo correcto sería darnos una chance ¿Qué dices? – preguntó.

\- Aprender a querernos, aprender a amarnos, con el tiempo. No suena tan mal – le dijo coqueta.

\- No será en un futuro lejano, ni en un futuro cercano. Entre las misiones, los viajes, las peleas a futuro contra diversos enemigos, tendremos nuestro "fueron felices por siempre" de una manera distinta a la convencional, pero lo tendremos – siguió el Uchiha - ¿Aceptas tener una relación más allá de la amistad conmigo, para conocernos mejor y brindarnos felicidad, respeto y amor mutuo, Mavis Vermilion? – preguntó con una sonrisa sincera. Ella le sonrió de la manera más dulce posible, con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Acepto, Obito Uchiha – respondió. Tras esto, para sellar este pacto, se dieron un beso casto y puro, transmitiendo sus sentimientos más sinceros.

Sin saberlo, Natsu, Karen, Ellen, Juvia y [Lancer] miraban a hurtadillas, escondidos. Escucharon todo, desde el inicio. La pelirroja y las peliazules lloraban de felicidad, mientras que el peli salmón y el peliazul.

 _\- Héroe sin capa –_ pensaron al unísono.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _ **Omake 03 – Yendo de compras**_

 _ **(Situado justo después de la integración de las tres dragonas al grupo)**_

Después del almuerzo, Obito y Natsu se habían cambiado para salir, mientras que Tohru, Kanna y Lucoa solamente habían usado magia para que sus ropas de siempre estén limpias.

Por otro lado, Rin le había dicho al Uchiha que podía ir con Lucoa, ya que la rubia dragona le había pedido para que le acompañara, por lo que el entrenamiento de los demás estaría a cargo de la castaña. Mavis era la más empecinada a no permitir que la _Ushi Ryu_ **(Vaca Dragona)** , como le había apodado, no saliera con su actual enamorado, pero una mirada de Rin bastó y sobró para callarla. Mientras tanto, Karen y Ellen confiaban en Natsu, a pesar de que todavía no fueran las novias de Natsu, pero ya el tiempo lo dirá.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Clear Days – Accel World Original Soundtrack I feat. Hiroyuki Oshima)**

Después de alistarse, todos fueron al pueblo, las tres se sorprendieron.

\- Muchos humanos – dijeron sorprendidas Tohru y Kanna.

\- De repente, saben que somos dragonas y preparan un ataque contra nosotras – la rubia de ojos naranjos preparaba una pequeña bola de fuego para mandarla a discreción.

\- ¡Oye, espera Tohru! – le llamó Natsu – Nadie quiere hacer nada. Solo están haciendo sus actividades – le reprendió.

\- Ya veo. Disculpe, Natsu-san – dijo. El joven le acarició la cabellera gentilmente.

\- Bien ¿Y que hacemos? – preguntó Obito.

\- Que les parece si nos dividimos. Natsu-san, Tohru-kun y Kanna-chan van a comprar ropas para niñas y jóvenes, mientras que Obito-san y yo vamos a las tiendas de ropas para mujeres – sugirió Lucoa.

\- Perfecto. Entonces nos veremos en unas dos horas aquí – y tras las palabras de Natsu, todos se fueron.

 _ **Unos minutos después. Con Natsu, Tohru y Kanna.**_

Una vez que se separaron, tras caminar al tercer piso del centro de tiendas principales del pueblo, vieron las diversas tiendas solo para niñas y jóvenes. Las dragonas se quedaron absortas e ilusionadas al ver las maravillas costureras del pueblo.

\- Natsu, podemos entrar allí – le pidió Kanna, señalando una tienda exclusiva de niñas. El peli salmón vio a Tohru y ella solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

\- Pues vamos – asintió.

Cuando entraron, vieron que no solo era ropa, sino que era también toda clase de artículos para niñas.

\- ¡Que bonitos! – dijo maravillada, muy a su estilo, al ver, desde ropas, hasta artículos personales y juguetes personalizados.

\- Muy buenos días, joven – saludo la recepcionista – Espero que usted, su pareja y su pequeña hija tengan una buena estadía en el lugar – dijo. Tohru, cabe decir, que se quedó con cara de palo, para luego sonrojarse furiosamente, al ser confundida como la madre de Kanna. Es cierto que la dragona consideraba a la menor como una pequeña hija y que Natsu era el padre adoptivo.

 _\- Entonces eso me haría su…_ \- pensó la rubia aceleradamente.

\- O no, señorita, se confunde. Tohru es solo mi amiga. Kanna-chan si es mi hija – corrigió con una sonrisa alegre.

En ese momento, el rostro de la dragona se volvió pálido, mientras un alma blanca en pena salía de su boca, murmurando solo la palabra _"Amiga" … "Amiga" … "Amiga" …_ como un muerto viviente. La recepcionista tenía un gotón en la cien.

Tras esto, y obviando la pequeña escena, el _Dragon Slayer_ , la rubia dragona y la pequeña dragona compartieron momentos graciosos, con las explicaciones de muchas cosas novedosas para ellas, algunos malentendidos y demás. Al final, en la cuenta, solo para las cosas de Kanna, las cuales consistían en muchas ropas, utensilios, materiales de aprendizaje y juguetes, se gastó la mitad del dinero dado para ambas. Cuando iban a pagar, la pequeña vio un pequeño llavero con una figurita de un juguete. Quería cogerlo, pero al ver la cantidad de dinero que tenían que pagar, se abstuvo. Natsu, secretamente, vio lo que su hija quería, por lo que, sigilosamente, cogió el llavero y lo pagó, sin que las dragonas se dieran cuenta.

Después, se dirigieron a la sección donde estaban las ropas para jóvenes. Al igual que en el caso de Kanna, Tohru eligió muchas ropas de diversos modelos, además de que modelaba para Natsu, quien se sonrojaba furiosamente al ver la buena figura que tenía la dragona humanizada. Muchas mujeres alrededor le veían como un pervertido, por lo que se apenó mucho, aunque decidió quedarse, ya que la rubia no conocía muy bien la zona. Tras terminar de comprar todo y pagarlo, decidieron ir a los juegos feriales, los cuales estaban cerca del punto de reunión.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Con Obito y Lucoa**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Plum Square – Accel World Original Soundtrack I feat. Hiroyuki Oshima)**

El Uchiha estaba visiblemente incómodo, ya que la mujer que estaba prácticamente a su costado llamaba por mucho la atención de los hombres, desde los jóvenes desesperados, con pareja, los casados y los ancianos, ante ese "enorme" par de montañas que subían y bajaban ante el andar de la rubia de distintos ojos. Cabe decir que todos ellos miraban con ira contenida al afortunado varón, quien era él.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo, Obito-san? – preguntó la dragona.

\- Nada, Lucoa-san. Solamente que sus ropas llaman mucho la atención – le comentó.

\- Ya veo. Natsu-san también me lo dijo, pero yo no le veo el problema – respondió – A mí no me importa mucho si otros hombres me miran. Solamente me interesa uno – le habló tranquilamente – Lo conocí de niño en el [Mundo Shinobi] – le dio una pista.

\- Entiendo – respondió – Una pena que los ninjas hayan caído – dijo con pesar. Ella suspiró. Quería decirle algo importante, pero no era el momento de hacerlo, por lo que tomó su mano. Esto lo dejó anonadado.

\- ¡Vamos para esa tienda! – le llevó a rastras.

\- Espera, Lucoa-san – habló con voz entrecortada, mientras el resto de los hombres estaban hechos unas furias.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, la recepcionista del lugar les atendió, pero, al igual que muchas mujeres del lugar, maldecía de la envidia a la rubia, más que todo por sus medidas, además de que el azabache no se veía nada mal, es más, para la joven que atendía era un candidato muy perfecto a casamiento.

\- Muy buenas tardes ¿Busca ropa para su amiga? – preguntó, haciendo más énfasis en la palabra amiga. Lucoa se intuía algo con la joven, por lo que decidió ser un poco atrevida.

\- Mi novio y yo buscamos ropa que me encaje – le respondió. Obito y la chica estaban…

\- ¿Kha? – cómo peces fuera del agua.

\- Si, mi novio. Me dijo que compraría muchas ropas para mí, por lo que, si fuera tan amable, me llevaría a un lugar con ropas de mi talla – le habló muy seria, asustando con su instinto asesino a todos alrededor.

 _\- No debo de llevarle la contraria, sino, me mata… Rin, Mavis, lo siento –_ pensó el Uchiha, mientras lloraba internamente, a la vez que se imaginaba como sus dos chicas lo torturarían de la peor forma posible, si es que se llegan a enterar – Exactamente – actuó el azabache, mientras abrazaba de la cintura a la rubia, quien se sorprendió visiblemente – _Bueno, veamos si fui un buen actor en mi vida pasada –_ pensó – Yo y mi querida novia buscamos las mejores ropas del pueblo, por lo que, por favor, le pido que le atiendan como se debe – él se aferró a la dragona, sintiendo sus enormes pechos en todo su trabajado dorso.

\- Ya… Ya veo – respondió la recepcionista, balbuceante – Si… Síganme, por favor – dijo como pudo.

Cuando llegaron, Lucoa empezó a probarse ropas, cambiándose una que otra, modelando para Obito, quien, sin querer, se tuvo que tapar las narices con un par de rollos. Sin embargo, lo que rebasó el vaso fue cuando la rubia empezó a probarse bikinis. Lucoa, sin querer, escogía uno que otro muy provocador. En palabras de Mavis, unos bikinis descarados. El Uchiha tenía que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder e irse a un mundo de sangre, sangre derramada de su nariz, sin embargo, cuando la dragona se probó lencería, fue allí donde salió disparado en un torrente de sangre, para luego caer desmayado.

\- Obito-san, resista, por favor – ella le sostuvo, aunque lo malo era que: 1) estaba en lencería, 2) podía ver sus pechos y sentirlos, al estar muy cerca de su rostro y 3) Su pelvis presionaba sobre cerca del abdomen de la rubia. Con mirada ensombrecida, el Uchiha alzaba el brazo derecho, para luego levantar el pulgar.

 _\- No me arrepiento… de nada… -_ pensó mismo Jiraiya, para luego caer al mundo de la inconsciencia.

En ese momento, todos los hombres del mundo, en ese momento, hicieron un alto a sus actividades cotidianas y lanzaron una oración a un valiente soldado, quien cayó en plena actividad a sus servicios viriles.

 _ **3 doritos después**_

Obito, a duras penas, estaba pagando las compras que hizo. A su costado, una bolsa de sangre estaba pegada a su brazo, realizando una trasfusión sencilla. Lucoa estaba visiblemente apenada por lo que, inconscientemente, hizo.

Tras terminar y llevar puesta un conjunto, el cual consistía en una blusa blanca, chompa morada, jeans azules y botas marrones, siguieron hasta el punto de reunión.

Cuando llegaron, Natsu, Tohru y Kanna les miraron con cara de palo. Se intuían que había pasado.

\- Súcubo – susurraron con mirada entrecerrada.

\- Ehhh… - murmuró confundida.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los [Fallen Raiders], Rin y Mavis tenían el deseo de hacer picadillo a la dragona, sin saber el motivo de ello.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _ **Omake 04 – Karaoke**_

 _ **(Situado después de la pelea contra [Caster] y [Rider]. Día del Cumpleaños de Juvia)**_

Tras la pelea reñida contra los [Servants] enemigos y haber entregado a los malos elementos que conformaban la guardia real a las autoridades. Obito y Rin, con la ayuda de Mavis, habían organizado una fiesta en un recinto pequeño en el pueblo cercano. Lo bueno era que este contaba con un karaoke, con muchos instrumentos mágicos, además de estar arreglado con pancartas alusivas al cumpleaños de la maga de agua, unos globos y regalos apartados en una pequeña mesa en la esquina derecha de la puerta de salida

En la mesa principal, había una gran cantidad de bocaditos, meriendas y bebidas, así como jugos, gaseosas, tragos ligeros y fuertes, con mucho hielo. Cada uno cogió su vaso respectivo, esperando unas palabras.

\- ¡Por qué todos llegamos sanos y salvos! ¡Por salvar a todas esas personas de la esclavitud! ¡Y por el cumpleaños de Juvia! _¡Kampai!_ \- Natsu alzó su vaso de jugo de piña con un poco de ron en ella.

 _\- ¡Kampai!_ – chocaron sus vasos en un brindis de amistad, respeto y camarería.

Todos empezaron a picar los aperitivos, siendo Mavis la primera en ello, ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Obito y Rin, quienes miraban con un gotón en la cien. Kanna cogía unos cuantos dulces mientras bebía su jugo de manzana, a la vez que conversaba con Natsu acerca de las reglas que debe seguir, mientras viva en [Earth Land]. [Lancer] y Lucoa estaban enfrascados en una competencia de quién bebía más rápido unos combinados especiales, mientras Juvia conversaba con Karen y Ellen. Tohru bebía un poco de cerveza, a la vez que cantaba, girando alrededor del cuarto. Lo bueno era que este era a prueba de sonido.

Después de tanto comer, la loli rubia se sentó, con un vaso de trago muy fuerte, recostándose un poco, mientras observaba los pechos de todas las chicas allí, para luego mirar el suyo.

 _\- Todas son unas vacas lecheras, y para colmo, algunas todavía están en crecimiento –_ pensó triste y un poco envidiosa – _Rin incluso tiene con qué defenderse de la Ushi Ryu_ **(Vaca Lechera)** _, pero yo… ¡Pero yo!... –_ se lamentaba más y más, mientras olía un poco del trago que tenía. Obito se dio cuenta de su situación.

\- ¿Mavis, que te sucede? – el Uchiha trataba de animarla un poco, pero…

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Kaaashimaaaa~ Mate kora~ - Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Original Soundtrack Vol. 02)**

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó a los cuatro vientos por completo histérica, estampando fuertemente su mano en la mesa, por completo roja de la ebriedad - *Hic* - tuvo un hipo.

¿Ehhh? – susurraron todos, extrañados, menos Tohru, quien seguía cantando como si nada hubiera pasado. Natsu se levantó y empezó a oler el ambiente.

\- ¿Alcohol? – preguntó.

\- Pero si solo Setanta-san y Lucoa-san están bebiendo – dijo Juvia.

\- Aunque Mavis-san no ha bebido – indicó Rin. El resto, luego de darse cuenta realmente lo que pasó, se sobresaltó.

\- ¿No me digas que se embriagó solamente con el olor? – preguntó [Lancer], por completo socarrón.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡No sé lo que Obito vio en mi para que me aceptara como una de sus novias! – se quejaba cómicamente, mientras lloraba cascadas, además de lo roja que estaba.

\- Mavis, por favor – el azabache trataba de calmarla.

\- ¡No soy nada linda! ¡No soy fuerte como esas dos! ¡Y para colmo, parezco una niña! ¡Incluso algunos malditos que tenían gorras con el logotipo de "ONU" trataron de arrestar a Obito, a pesar de que les dije que soy una loli legal, 100% real no fake full HD4K! – seguía quejándose, para luego ver al Uchiha, quien estaba haciéndose un "Palm Face" - ¡Di que me calme, amorcito! – le habló melosa.

 _\- ¡Es bipolar!_ – pensaron todos con una gotita en la cien.

\- Siempre que quiero tener un tiempo a solas con Obito, los demás interrumpen; quiero comprar algo de ropa, pero mi tentación por la comida es más – lo decía lastimeramente. El resto le miraba con pena ajena. Sin embargo, Tohru, quien seguía girando y cantando, con una sonrisa angelical, trató de calmar sus problemas.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ~ - cantaba la rubia dragona, mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

\- Tohru-chan – susurró lastimeramente.

\- ¡Eres linda, amorosa, tierna, fuerte y…! – hizo una pausa dramática - ¡Tienes los pechos pequeños!~ - cantó lo último.

\- ¡Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!~... – la loli lloró a cantaros muy graciosamente. El resto sintió mucha más lástima por la maga - ¡No te burles de mis pechos! – lloraba mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño - ¡Que tristeza!

\- Oye, no llores, Mavis – [Lancer] trató de calmarla.

\- ¡No me hables, perrito! – le refutó, con un mohín de disgusto. El ladrido de un perrito se escuchó en todo el lugar.

\- ¡A quién le llamas perrito, loli! – le gritó con dientes de tiburón.

\- Bu… Bueno, "Primera" – Juvia trataba de calmar las cosas – No es para tanto – comentó.

\- ¡Soy completamente plana! ¡Más plana que una tabla de surf! – informó a todos, quienes se quedaron con la cara de palo. Natsu tapaba los oídos de Kanna para que su inocencia no se pierda. Intempestivamente, la rubia se levantó - ¡Está bien, ríanse de mis pechos! ¡La fiesta se animará más! – dijo con una sonrisa boba.

\- ¿De que hablas? – le gritaron los adultos presentes, completamente en blanco.

\- Miren mis pobres pechos, ríanse y sigamos disfrutando – dicho esto, Mavis se desvistió la parte superior de su cuerpo, hasta quedar solo en sostenes. A simple vista, aún tenía pechos.

\- Tienes mucho pecho, Mavis-san – le reconfortaron Karen y Ellen. Las demás chicas asintieron, incluso los varones, pero luego, vino algo que dejó WDF a todos.

\- ¡Son puro relleno! – y la loli se había sacado unas almohadillas rosas, revelando a todos que, efectivamente, era más plana que una tabla de surf. Natsu, para buena suerte, logró tapar los ojos de su hija a tiempo. Tohru asentía, mientras lloraba de risa.

 _\- Esto me da más pena –_ pensaron todos.

 _\- ¿Este es el cumpleaños de Juvia?_ – se preguntó la maga, con un gotón detrás de su nuca.

\- Miren lo plana que soy – dijo Mavis, llorando cómicamente y echada boca arriba en el piso.

\- Es hermosa, esa llanura – comentó Rin, con una sonrisa gatuna.

\- Se parecen mucho a las llanuras desérticas de _Suna_ – fue el turno de Lucoa.

\- ¡No le ayudan! – Obito las reprendió con los ojos en blanco, muy cómicamente.

\- ¿Ven que es verdad? Hasta las vacas lecheras lo dicen – afirmó la pequeña loli - ¡Ajajajajajajajajajaajajaajjaajajaajajajajajajjajajjajajajja…! – empezaba reírse en voz alta, para luego ir descendiendo el ritmo de su risa, ante la pena ajena de los demás – Que tristeza – murmuró lastimeramente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Lo sentimos – susurraron los demás, como en una funeraria.

\- ¡No se disculpen! – gritó, como reprochándoles.

Desde ese día, la imagen que tenían de Mavis, una imagen buena, aunque comelona, se fue por el caño.

* * *

 _ **Omake 05 – Recordando el pasado**_

 _ **(Situado dos semanas después del cumpleaños de Juvia y la planitud de Mavis. En otras palabras, del anterior Omake)**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Otoko ni wa, Tatakawaneba Naranai, Toki ga Aru, Omo ni Bishoujo Game to ka – Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Original Soundtrack Vol. 02)**

Después de un buen día de entrenamiento con los demás, y una sesión psicológica de auto superación para Mavis y sus problemas de pechonalidad, Obito estaba tomando un baño en las duchas termales.

\- Después de un día cansado, mi merecido relajo semanal en las duchas termales – comentó el azabache.

\- En eso tienes razón – le dijo una segunda voz, femenina, por cierto.

\- Si – afirmó con una sonrisa inocente, para luego quedar en blanco – Ehhh… - volteó a su derecha para ver de quién se trataba.

Cuando la vio, casi sale volando en una hemorragia nasal. Se trataba de Lucoa, quien solamente estaba en toalla y se le podía ver casi todo, que casi, prácticamente todo. El Uchiha se sonrojó en extremo.

 _\- Muy bien, Obito. Cálmate y piensa con claridad ¿Qué hace Lucoa-san aquí? ¿No se suponía que los baños termales estaban vacíos? –_ se preguntaba - ¿Qué hace aquí, Lucoa-san? – preguntó un poco nervioso.

\- Bueno, quería bañarme un poco y vi que los baños termales estaban listos, por lo que decidí entrar ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Obito-san? – le habló.

\- Ya veo. No le veo el problema, pero, para mayor comodidad, deberíamos mantener distan… - sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la rubia, quien, gentilmente, posó, con sus manos, la cabeza del varón Uchiha en sus grandes pechos, como almohadas - ¡Lucoa-san! – Obito estaba muy rojo y tratando de controlar un derrame nasal.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Si nos viéramos – habló la dragona, con una leve sonrisa.

\- Ehhh… - susurró.

\- Si nos viéramos en el futuro y seguiría soltera, nos casaríamos, Lucoa-oneechan ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste eso cuando eras un niño, Obito-san? – preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- ¿Nos casaríamos? – preguntó, para luego ensanchar los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido, ya que, en lo más profundo de sus memorias, los recuerdos del pasado estaban saliendo más a flote.

 _ **Flash Back. [Mundo Shinobi]. Tiempos después de la batalla final entre Hashirama y Madara. Lugar donde vivían los dragones.**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Ivy cable – Accel World Original Soundtrack II feat. ONOKEN)**

Una dragona muy poderosa, pacífica y amable estaba por completo iracunda, despechada y dolida. Su actual pareja, un dragón del rayo, le había traicionado por otra dragona. Se encontraba bebiendo demasiado sake dracónico, en su forma humanizada.

\- Mal… Maldito sheas… ¡Maldito sheas! – exclamaba borracha.

El líder de los dragones de la devastación y el líder de todos los clanes de dragón lograron ubicarla. Ambos estaban en su forma dragón. Cuando la vieron, sintieron que debían hacer algo por su amiga.

 **\- Lucoa-san, vamos a su casa. Debe descansar. Las pequeñas Tohru-chan y Elma-chan están preocupadas por ti** – le pedía Balerion.

\- ¡Aléjate, Balerion! – gritó furiosa la rubia, a la vez que lo hacía retroceder con una gigantesca esfera de poder mágico.

 **\- Balerion, yo la controlaré a la fuerza** – le habló Tannin, muy serio, pero el hermano de Igneel le detuvo.

 **\- No hay que provocarla. Después de todo, ella es la más fuerte de todos los dragones, incluso por encima de mi** – una gota rebasó por la mejilla de Tannin, completamente nervioso. El nerviosismo de ambos aumentó cuando vieron que la rubia se levantaba de su sitio, para luego transformarse en su forma dragón.

 **\- Me iré por un tiempo al espacio –** les habló un poco más sobria, gracias a sus poderes – **Gracias a mis poderes y mi fisionomía única, puedo vivir cuanto quiera en él. Regresaré cuando me venga en gana ¿Entendieron? –** cabe decir que ambos asintieron muy nerviosos ante la mirada de muerte de la dragona.

Tras esto, la vieron volar hacia el cielo, para luego llegar al espacio exterior en segundos. Decidió volar un rato en la órbita del planeta, para olvidar sus penas y curar su corazón herido.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mucho tiempo después. Tiempos del Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, y un infante Obito Uchiha**_

Un niño de unos ocho años, cabelleras azabaches y traje azul, con el símbolo de los Uchiha, estaba corriendo por las calles de _Konoha_ en plena temporada de invierno, muy alegre. Dentro de una semana se celebraría el festival de invierno, con fuegos artificiales, además de ser uno de los principales eventos para parejas. El niño tenía un flechazo por una compañera de la "Academia", de nombre Rin, desde la primera vez que la vio, aunque ella prestaba un poco más de atención al genio Kakashi Hatake, el hijo del _Colmillo Blanco_.

Sin embargo, su empresa resultó improductiva y darle un sabor amargo en la boca, cuando se enteró, más tarde, por palabras de la misma niña que le gustaba, que iba a ir junto a Kakashi y su padre al festival.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue consolado por su abuelita, diciéndole que ya tendría oportunidad para salir con la futura madre de sus bisnietos, sonrojándolo a sobremanera.

Justo en ese momento, Lucoa había bajado a la superficie, cerca de la aldea. No fue detectada gracias a su magia de invisibilidad y sensorialidad. Se transformó en su forma humana, teniendo por ropas un polo negro, falda blanca y unos calzados marrones. Estaba con su pelo suelto. Como daba la apariencia de una civil normal y corriente, se le permitió el paso tranquilamente a la aldea.

Una de las aldeas escondidas – murmuró tranquilamente, mientras observaba los alrededores. Llamaba la atención de muchos hombres por su belleza, pero ella los ignoraba olímpicamente – Me vendría bien estar aquí por un tiempo – comentó en su andar.

Caminó por toda la aldea, buscando un lugar donde quedarse, pero prefirió ir a quedarse en un parque, cerca de la "Torre Hokage".

Tras unas horas después, la abuela de Obito le pidió a este si podría traerle unos recados de su casera, la cual tenía un puesto cercano a la "Torre Hokage". Este aceptó.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Way Home – Accel World Original Soundtrack II feat. ONOKEN)**

En el camino, justo antes de que llegara a la tienda, pasó por el parque y vio a una rubia sentada, muy bonita de por sí, por completo meditabunda y con la mirada apagada. Esto le llamó la atención, por lo que se acercó.

\- Disculpe – le habló. La rubia le miró.

\- ¿Qué pasó, niño? – preguntó un poco fría la rubia.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo inocente.

\- Me encuentro perfectamente bien – ella quería alejarlo.

\- Su mirada dice otra cosa – refutó. Lucoa se sobresaltó – Tiene la mirada perdida – comentó con una mirada tranquila.

 _\- Este niño –_ pensó - ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó.

\- A veces tengo esa mirada, _oneechan_ – le dijo tranquilo - ¿Tiene familia en la aldea? - preguntó.

\- Acabo de llegar. No tengo a nadie y creo que tendré que dormir en este parque – le dijo. El niño parecía meditar algo, hasta que sonrió alegre.

\- ¡Acompáñeme a mi casa, _Oneechan_! – le pidió – Mi _obaa-chan_ **(abuelita)** me enseñó siempre a que debo ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Es muy acogedora y tendrá un techo donde descansar – le propuso. La rubia detectó la sinceridad en el menor.

\- Está bien, vamos – aceptó con una leve sonrisa.

Después de comprar lo que le pidió su abuelita, el pequeño retornó con la rubia a su casa, aunque, un poco incómodo, ante la mirada mortal que le daban los varones civiles, aunque murmurando cosas como: "Los Uchiha siempre teniendo lo mejor" o "Quisiera ser de un clan para tener a esa belleza a mis pies", etc. Las mujeres civiles, por otro lado, miraban a la rubia como una asaltacunas, aunque esto no le importaba a Lucoa. Una vez llegaron a casa, entraron.

 _\- Obaa-chan_ , llegamos – saludó desde la entrada.

\- Obito, muchas gracias por comprar… - iba a decirle que fuera a divertirse y que se comprara unos dangos a la tienda de la esquina, pero se quedó casi muda al ver que su querido nieto venía con compañía, y qué compañía. Sonrió apaciblemente – Vaya Obito ¿Acaso quieres reemplazar a Rin-chan y hacerme bisabuela tan pronto con esta señorita tan hermosa? – preguntó para molestarle. El niño se sonrojó apenado.

 _\- ¡Obaa-chan,_ apenas tengo ocho años _!_ \- le recriminó, para luego calmarse – _Onee-chan_ necesita ayuda. Ha llegado a la aldea de muy lejos y no tiene a nadie. Parecía un poco perdida – le explicó.

\- Bueno, creo que _onee-chan_ tiene un nombre ¿No es así? – preguntó.

\- Es verdad y disculpe por molestarlos. Me presentaré. Mi nombre es Lucoa. Vengo huyendo de _Kirigakure no Sato_ por qué al _Mizukage_ se le ocurrió perseguir a todo mi clan – dijo, aunque mentía, en parte. Obito sintió más lástima por la rubia, pero la anciana no se creyó esto, pero decidió darle refugio, ya que la mirada de la rubia denotaba mucho dolor. Debían de hacer algo.

\- No se preocupe, Lucoa-san. Si mi querido nieto te trajo es por qué no eres alguien mala, por lo que te puedes quedar – hizo una pausa, para sonreírle gentilmente – Bienvenida a esta casa y espero que el tiempo que estés lo disfrutes al máximo – le dio la bienvenida.

\- Muchas gracias, _Obaa-chan_ – agradeció el pequeño Uchiha.

\- Les agradezco su hospitalidad y ayudaré en lo que pueda mientras esté con ustedes, Obito-kun, _Obaa-chan –_ le agradeció la dragona con una gentil sonrisa.

\- No hay de qué, pero lo malo es que no tenemos camas disponibles y la mía es pequeña, por lo que dormirás junto a Obito. Su cama es muy espaciosa – sugirió. El pequeño, ante la mirada de su abuelita, solo le quedó aceptar sin discusión alguna.

Y así, después del cálido recibimiento a la dragona, Lucoa se adecuó un poco a la vida civil de _Konoha_. Bajo la fachada de la nieta de una vieja amiga de la abuela de Obito, Lucoa pudo pasar normal por la aldea. Ayudaba en lo que podía, pero lo que más disfrutaba era recoger a Obito después de la "Academia", muy a pesar de la insistencia de este en que el futuro _Hokage_ necesitaba demostrar ser más fuerte e ir a su casa solo, algo que a Lucoa le pareció bastante tierno, abrazándolo de la cabeza, restregando su melena azabache en los enormes pechos de la dragona. Los _sensei_ varones de la "Academia" salían disparados en una gigantesca hemorragia nasal, al igual que el _Hokage_ , quien, un día útil, paseaba por el centro de estudios. Cuando vio a Lucoa, casi muere de un derrame. Tuvieron que atenderlo con muchas transfusiones, pero la sonrisa boba nadie se la quitaba. Por otro lado, Rin observaba con curiosidad esto, aunque se sentía un poco desplazada por que la atención de Obito era dirigida a la rubia, con quien, cada tarde, compartía unos dangos en puestos ambulantes, algo que la dragona disfrutaba de corazón.

Rápidamente, el día del festival de invierno había llegado. Obito y su abuela decidieron ir a pasear con sus kimonos, ambos con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda. Eran elegantes y pulcros, dignos de un clan renombrado.

\- ¡Vamos al festival, Lucoa-oneechan! – le pidió el niño

\- ¿No va a ir con nosotros, Lucoa-san? – preguntó la anciana.

\- Preferiría quedarme en casa. No tengo un kimono – dijo visiblemente apenada.

\- Si ese era el problema, me lo habría dicho. Vamos a mi cuarto. Tengo algunos kimonos para jóvenes de su edad – le sonrió. La rubia aceptó.

Cuando fueron, la abuela le mostró muchos kimonos. Todos ellos eran muy hermosos, hasta que escogió uno, pero le hizo algunos ajustes, con el consentimiento de la señora, por supuesto. Cuando salió, se veía realmente hermosa, con el pelo recogido en un moño en la parte trasera y unos mechones que caían por los costados hacia sus hombros desnudos, además de unas flores moradas en la parte izquierda de su cabello. Su kimono modificado, para que se viera sus hombros y parte de su escote, además estar un poco abierto en la parte baja para mayor libertad de movimiento en las piernas, las cuales eran muy torneadas, era uno de color morado con bordes rojos y fondo negro, además de los detalles floreados de color morado. Llevaba unas sandalias de madera (N.A: Diseño similar al salido en el capítulo 11 del anime Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon)

\- Se ve linda, Lucoa-oneechan – le halagó con una sonrisa alegre el niño.

\- Eres muy tierno, Obito-kun – ella, con una sonrisa sincera, la cual no había mostrado hace mucho tiempo, restregó su cabeza en sus pechos, sonrojando al niño, y mucho. Su abuela solo sonreía.

\- Bueno, vamos al festival – ambos asintieron.

Sin embargo, cuando salieron con rumbo al evento, los hombres miraban con lujuria a la rubia, mientras las mujeres pensaban lo descarada que era ella. Decidió no tomarle importancia.

\- Lucoa-oneechan ¿No quiere ir a jugar? – preguntó.

\- Vamos – le respondió alegre.

\- Yo iré con mi casera al puesto de allá – les dijo la anciana, señalando el puesto – Diviértanse – y dicho esto, tenían todo el festival para ellos.

Tras esto, ambos se divirtieron por horas, mostrándole a la dragona la inocencia y la pureza de un corazón que le hacía olvidar de todo lo malo que había pasado hace muchos años atrás. Un niño humano, durante el transcurso de la semana, hasta ahora, le mostraba lo bello que podía ser la vida y cómo debía disfrutarla. Justo en eso, estaban comprando manzanas dulces.

\- Lucoa-oneechan ¿No quiere masticar un poco? – le brindó una manzana dulce. Ella se agachó un poco y, con gentileza, mastico suavemente el dulce.

\- Esta delicioso, Obito-kun. Muchas gracias – le sonrió, para luego abrazarle, restregando sus pechos sobre la cabeza del menor – Eres muy tierno – le dijo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Cabe recalcar que los varones alrededor maldecían al niño, aunque algunos lo veían como una nueva deidad al tener a semejante rubia, mientras que las damas pensaban que era una completa shotacona. Por otro lado, algunos pervertidos, dígase Jiraiya, escribía a una velocidad, la cual hacia sus manos sangrar abundantemente, en un pequeño block lo que podría ser una de sus primeras novelas pervertidas. Agradecía a _Kami-sama_ que esa rubia apareciera. Afirmaba en su mente que esa rubia tenía los pechos mucho más grandes que los de Tsunade, algo difícil de creer.

Después de terminar con sus dulces, fueron a jugar tiro al blanco, en el cual tenías que acertar al blanco con tres _kunai_. El pequeño Uchiha, con las justas, ganó, obteniendo por premio un peluche de dragón, el cual se veía adorable. Por otro lado, Lucoa también participó, pidiendo como premio unos googlees naranjas. Ambos se intercambiaron regalos, sonriendo genuinamente, aunque la dragona abrazaba su peluche obsequiado con cariño.

Tras pasar el festival, ambos se dirigieron al parque cercano, en especial a los juegos para niños. Para suerte, estaba vacío. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Here to Stay – Bleach OST 02)**

\- Muchas gracias por esto, Obito-kun – le agradeció la dragona – Llevaré este paseo como recuerdo en mi mente y corazón – le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Lucoa-oneechan, ese día que nos conocimos, no me dijiste por qué estabas triste – le dijo - ¿Qué te pasó realmente? – preguntó.

\- Verás, Obito-kun – y ella empezó a contarle todo lo que sucedió, tergiversando un poco que ella era una dragona y de los de su raza. Cabe decir que el pequeño se molestó mucho con esa persona, pero al ver a la rubia que contenía de no llorar, trató de alegrarle con una aseveración.

\- ¡Si yo fuera ese tipo, yo no hubiera dejado nunca sola a oneechan! – dijo. Ella rio un poco bajo.

\- Dices cosas un poco interesantes, Obito-kun – le dijo con tono bromístico, tomándole un poco el pelo, no tan propio de ella.

\- ¡Pero es la verdad, Lucoa-oneechan! – afirmó – Lucoa-oneechan es muy bonita, amable, caritativa y paciente – le decía sus virtudes. Cabe decir que la rubia se sonrojaba cada vez más. No podía creer que un niño bajara sus defensas.

\- Obito-kun, a este paso tu… - murmuraba, muy apenada.

\- ¡Por eso, no te sientas más mal por ese sujeto, ya que también eres decidida, fuerte y muy amorosa con los que quieres! – hizo una pausa - ¡Y si nos viéramos en el futuro y aún siguiera soltera, nos casaríamos! ¡No importaría su edad y nunca sufriría más! ¡Sería feliz! – aseveró con determinación y optimismo contagiantes, olvidándose de un momento de su vida en Rin. Cabe decir que la rubia bajó sus defensas por completo y un flechazo tamaño arpón atravesó su vulnerable corazón. Unas ligeras lágrimas de felicidad salieron de la dragona - ¡Te lo dice la persona que será el _Hokage_ y yo siempre cumplo mis palabras! – dicho esto, le sonrió como él solo sabe hacerlo. El pobre corazón de Lucoa empezaba a latir fuertemente, y todo por un niño.

Ella pasó suavemente su mano por la cabellera del menor, acariciándolo gentilmente, para luego dejar libre su frente. Con los ojos cerrados y con sentimientos encontrados, le dio un tierno y largo beso en la mejilla derecha, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Esto sonrojó por mucho al menor. Justo en eso, los fuegos artificiales se hicieron notar en el cielo nocturno, dando como resultado una escena muy hermosa, la cual no tenía espectadores.

\- Muchas gracias, Obito-kun. Agradezco tu nobleza y pureza por mi – le agradeció, con una lágrima de felicidad recorriéndole la mejilla – Juro que volveremos a vernos cuando seas mayor y siempre te ayudaré cuando más lo necesites, estaré para ti, por siempre, apoyándote desde las sombras. Es mi promesa como la más fuerte de los dragones, una promesa de amor con toda mi alma, hasta el más allá – le sonrió, derrochando mucha dicha y con el corazón muy cálido, como jamás lo había experimentado, para luego, con un círculo mágico, hacerlo dormir y sellarle la memoria, en parte. El niño empezaba a entrar al mundo de la inconsciencia.

\- Lucoa-oneechan – balbuceó, antes de quedarse dormido.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: 999 – Bleach OST 02)**

Obito estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, recordando por completo la semana y el festival que vivió con Lucoa y su abuela, además de la promesa que le hizo.

\- Lucoa-oneechan – susurró.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer en el rostro del azabache. Cuando la vio, ella estaba llorando con alegría y tristeza, sentimientos contrarios.

\- Por fin me recordaste, Obito-kun – le sonrió – Por fin – susurró.

El Uchiha se separó de ella un poco, para luego abrazarla. Ella aceptó el gesto, llorando por el niño que se había hecho hombre, por quien había estado esperando por mucho y por la promesa que se hizo y que no pudo cumplir.

\- Lo siento tanto, Obito-kun. Perdóname, por favor – pidió suplicante. Este se extrañó – Debía de estar allí para ti, cuando Rin-san falleció, pero tras enterarme que habías muerto en esa misión, me volví loca. Mi corazón dolió como nunca, me sentía muerta en vida y casi masacro a los líderes de mi raza por un arranque de tristeza – hizo una pausa – Pero, al enterarme que habías sido resucitado por _Rikudoo Sennin_ para esta misión y que nosotros tendríamos que regresar a nuestro mundo de origen, me llené de felicidad, al saber que podría reencontrarme contigo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, para luego cambiar a la tristeza pura – Perdóname, Obito-kun, perdo… - ella iba a continuar, pero se quedó anonadada, ya que el azabache estaba besándole cerca de los labios, tiernamente, así como ella hizo en el pasado con él – Ehhh – susurró.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Lucoa-chan – le dijo. Ella le miró de frente, aún con lágrimas, siendo limpiada por las manos del hombre que estaba frente a ella – Mi camino fue reformado y se presentó esta oportunidad. Tengo la oportunidad de redimirme, al entrenar a estos chicos y salvar a este mundo de su futura destrucción – hizo una pausa, mientras la observaba con cariño - Dejemos el pasado atrás y vivamos un futuro prometedor, además… - comentó. Ella escuchaba – Sigues siendo muy bella, oneechan – le sonrió, como él solo sabía hacerlo. Ella se aferró más a él, quien solo aceptaba el gesto.

\- Muchas gracias, Obito-kun… - respondió, para luego darle un beso cerca de los labios – _Te amo… -_ pensó con una sonrisa de dicha pura.

\- No te preocupes, Lucoa-chan – le dijo, aún ambos abrazados.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Itsumo no Kuchibue no BGM – Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Sin embargo, justo en esos momentos, las puertas de los baños se abren intempestivamente, sorprendiendo al par, quienes miraron a esa dirección. Se trataban de Rin y Mavis, ambas cabreadas totalmente, pero la loli no lo disimulaba para nada.

\- ¿Así que con Lucoa-chan, ehhh? – preguntó lúgubremente la castaña, con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

\- ¡Ahora si mato a esta vaca lechera asalta cunas! – chilló Mavis.

\- Rin, Mavis, esperen ¿Escucharon todo? – preguntó el pobre azabache, moviendo las manos.

\- Obito, ni a mí me llamas con el chan y a ella sí ¿Por qué? – lloraba cómicamente la Nohara.

\- ¡Está bien que se hayan hecho una promesa y todo, pero aprende a respetar, Lucoa-chan! – le habló un poco más calmada Mavis, sorprendiendo a los otros tres, ya que era la primera vez que le llamaba tan amistosamente, haciendo sonreír a la dragona.

\- Lucoa-san, veo que tienes buenas intenciones con mi novio ¿No es así? – ella asintió – Por respeto a tus sentimientos, te permitiré estar con él, ya que ambos comparten un pasado que desconocía por completo… _Aunque, desde que la vi, siempre se me hizo conocida. Ahora entiendo la razón_ – permitió la Nohara, aunque lo último lo pensó.

\- Una consulta, Rin-san – le habló la rubia de mirada azul-verdosa - ¿Quién dijo que me conformaría con ser solo una de sus novias? – preguntó. Esto encendió las alarmas de las dos chicas allí presentes – Yo fui la primera con quien hizo una promesa de fidelidad, por lo que yo debería de ser la primera – le refutó, mientras se aferraba al azabache, quien estaba hecho nervios.

\- ¡Pero yo fui su amor de toda la vida! ¡Tu argumento no cuenta! – rebatió con contundencia.

\- ¡No quiero pasar al tercer peldaño! – fue el turno de una Mavis decidida.

\- Oigan, chicas ¿Mi opinión no cuenta? – preguntó bajito.

\- ¡No! – respondieron a coro. Fue allí donde Lucoa se acercó, con la mirada ensombrecida.

\- Entonces, no me queda de otra – susurró – Lo convenceré – ella apegaba sus grandes pechos en el torso del joven – Con mi cuerpo – comentó muy sensualmente.

\- ¡Oh, no, _Ushi Ryu_ **(Vaca Dragona)**! – Mavis entró y se aferró al brazo derecho del Uchiha - ¡No quiero bajar en el orden ya establecido por Rin-chan! – cabe decir que el azabache se sonrojó mucho más. La castaña estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Creo que también tendré que convencerlo con mi cuerpo y unas cuantas "sesiones" intensas – dijo sugerente, mientras se aferraba al brazo izquierdo. Al ver esto, Obito no pudo más y terminó con un derrame nasal. Las chicas, al ver esto, trataron de llamarlo por todos los medios posibles, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto, en los baños termales de los costados, el de hombres y mujeres, los demás miembros tenían unas líneas de pensamiento.

\- Ahora si, se prendió esta mierda – dijeron Natsu, con cara de "Póker Face", y [Lancer], aunque el último estaba maldiciendo a Obito por lo afortunado que era. Natsu solamente pensaba la suerte que tendría su _shisho_ a futuro.

\- Se prendió demasiado – terminaron de decir Karen, Ellen, Juvia y Tohru, cada una con un gotón en la cien. Kanna, por otra parte, estaba jugando con un patito de hule mientras nadaba.

Los días de los [Fallen Raiders] serían mucho más interesantes a partir de ahora, bueno, más que todo por las hormonas femeninas alrededor de cierto azabache afortunado. Sin embargo, sin que él lo sepa, 5 relicarios y tres mujeres, en diversas partes del mundo, sintieron que las tres estaban peleándose por algo que ellas también harían, a futuro.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _ **Omake 06: Caminata familiar**_

 _ **(Situado una semana después del anterior Omake, el 05. Exactamente, un domingo)**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Track 07 – Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon Original Soundtrack (Kobayashi-san chi no Ishukan Music Disc 01))**

Era el último día del fin de semana. Después de muchas misiones, los [Fallen Raiders] se daban un pequeño descanso. El grupo, en conmemoración a misiones exitosas, quería hacer una celebración, exactamente, un picnic. Sin embargo, alguien deshecho todos los planes del grupo, y esos eran.

\- Natsu, Natsu – la pequeña Kanna, quien se había despertado temprano, le estaba llamando a su padre adoptivo – Despierta, Natsu.

El peli salmón abrió los ojos, lentamente, para luego tapárselos, ya que los rayos del sol habían filtrado hacía ellos.

\- El sol – se quejó, para luego recomponerse y ver a su hija - ¿Qué pasó, Kanna-chan? – preguntó.

\- Natsu, hoy tenemos que ir a donde me dijiste – le recordó. El _Dragon Slayer_ empezó a hacer memoria.

Y era verdad. ambos tenían que hacer algo muy importante, y que había quedado como promesa de dedo meñique entre ambos.

\- Es verdad, nuestra promesa – recordó, para luego levantarse – Será mejor darnos una ducha, Kanna-chan – le aconsejó.

\- Si – ella asintió con ganas.

Tras una ducha y comer un desayuno tempranero por parte de Tohru, quien les atendió con mucho gusto, fueron a alistarse.

\- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó la rubia dragona.

\- Bueno, quedé con Kanna tener un día de campo para los dos solos – le dijo – Del poco tiempo de calidad que tenemos, decidí hacer de este día, algo especial para ambos – explicó.

\- Pero Natsu-san, debe de ir acompañado ¿Qué tal si aparecen monstruos o algunos bandidos? – preguntó preocupada, a la vez que tenía ganas de pasar tiempo también con él.

\- No te preocupes, los moleré a golpes – sonrió, mientras observaba que Kanna traía unas cañas de pescar – Muy bien hecho – le acarició la cabellera – Muy bien. Pasemos lista.

\- Si – respondió la pequeña.

\- Comida de emergencia ¿lista? – preguntó. La menor de las dragonas asintió - Agua ¿lista? – afirmó – Ropa de cambio y demás utensilios menores ¿listos? – Kanna respondió positivamente – Muy bien, creo que sería todo – lo dijo, para luego voltear a Tohru – Tohru-chan, _Shisho_ ya sabe que regresaré en la noche, por lo que no se preocupen. Cuídense y nos vemos – le sonrió, para luego acariciarle la cabellera gentilmente, provocándole un ligero sonrojo.

\- Nos vemos, Natsu-san, Kanna – se despidió tranquilamente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Después de que se fueron, los demás se habían levantado, listos para aprovechar su día de descanso.

\- Esta tarde, iremos al karaoke mágico del pueblo ¿Me acompañan? – preguntó Ellen amenamente.

\- Juvia puede ir, pero sin tomar mucho alcohol – sugirió.

\- Yo también me apunto, Karen-chan – respondió su hermana.

\- Guárdenme espacio, que también quiero ir - Tohru estaba muy animada, ya que a ella era la que le había gustado esa clase de eventos. La pelirroja miró a los demás.

\- Yo estaré entrenando en mi dimensión personal. Tengo algunos indicios de cómo despertar el poder en mi ojo izquierdo – les dijo el Uchiha.

\- Iré con Obito. Necesito a alguien que me dé una buena pelea – fue la respuesta de Rin – No quiero estar oxidada para cuando me toque pelear, en un evento hipotético.

\- ¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes? – preguntó Lucoa.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ir! – se apuntó Mavis.

\- Está bien, las dos pueden venir – respondió Obito con una sonrisa.

\- Días como hoy, siempre trabajo en una florería en el pueblo, por lo que tendré una jornada dura – comentó, para luego ver a Juvia.

\- Juvia y las demás estaremos después en la zona comercial – las demás asintieron.

\- Nos veremos allí, cuando termine mi turno – respondió – Y por otro lado ¿Dónde está el muchacho? – preguntó.

\- Se fue con Kanna a un paseo. Regresará muy noche – Tohru respondió.

\- Se está tomando el papel de padre muy en serio. Natsu-chan ha madurado un poco más desde que empezamos el viaje – comentó la loli rubia.

\- ¿Cómo era Natsu-san / Natsu-kun cuando estaban en Magnolia? – preguntaron Karen, Ellen y Tohru.

\- Bueno, como puedo empezar… - susurró Mavis.

\- Juvia cree que lo mejor será para después – interrumpió la maga de agua.

Tras esto, todos siguieron tranquilamente, tomando su desayuno.

 _ **Mientras tanto, con Natsu y Kanna**_

La pequeña dragona, quien observaba maravillada todo el paisaje, además de los animales, plantas e insectos, estaba siendo cargada por Natsu, sentada en sus hombros.

\- Natsu – el aludido miró hacia arriba a la pequeña - ¿Dónde queda ese lugar que me dijiste? – preguntó.

\- ¿El lago de color turquesa? – ella asintió – Está un poco al este de donde vivimos. Nos llevará unas cinco horas caminando. Es mucho tiempo, pero valdrá la pena – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Cuando lo vimos con Setanta y Juvia, después de una misión, quedamos por completo maravillados – fue su respuesta.

\- Ya veo – comentó un poco alegre.

\- ¿Trajiste tus crayones y papeles para que dibujes el paisaje del lugar? – preguntó.

\- Si – confirmó.

\- ¿Qué tal si apresuramos el paso? – ella solo asintió – Muy bien ¡Prepárate! – y dicho esto, teniendo el mayor cuidado con las cosas que usarían, emprendió carrera.

 _ **Time Skip. Una hora y media después.**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Akaruku Tanoshii Gakuensai – Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Nii! Original Soundtrack)**

Cuando llegaron a una colina rocosa, desde donde se podía ver de lejos todo, Kanna se quedó bastante maravillada al ver la serie de cadenas de lagunas, con pequeñas cascadas y algunas con peces, además de árboles frondosos y el sol que le daba un brillo mágico al lugar.

\- Ohhh… - la niña se quedó maravillada al ver semejante lugar.

\- Ves, te dije que era muy bonito – dijo el peli salmón.

\- Natsu, Natsu, vamos a nadar – la pequeña de cabellera blanca lavanda empezó a jalarlo para ir hacia una pequeña costa.

\- Si – respondió con una sonrisa alegre.

Rápidamente, ambos se cambiaron, aunque la niña ya tenía su traje puesto por debajo de su ropa común. Natsu, por otro lado, tenía su short debajo de su pantalón, por lo que se tuvo que quitar todo y colocar su bufanda a modo de bincha.

Mientras acomodaba las cosas debajo de una sombrilla, Kanna estaba nadando tranquilamente. Natsu acomodó la comida y las demás cosas, para luego ir con su pequeña hija adoptiva

Así, se la pasaron el resto del día, divirtiéndose sanamente, pescando un poco para la tarde, almorzando lo que habían traído, observando el paisaje y demás, como un padre y su hija. Kanna estaba muy feliz y contenta por ello, ya que Natsu, desde que se fueron de los dragones, la trataba de maravilla, además de enseñarle lo mejor, a su manera.

Después de descansar de tanto jugar y demás, ambos alistaron todo y empezaron en su viaje de retorno.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Cuando estaban a medio camino, los sollozos de un felino se hicieron notar. Cuando se acercaron sin llamar la atención, observaron que un pequeño cachorro de tigre albino puro, por completo asustado, triste y fiero, frente a un par de cazadores con escopetas mágicas. Este pequeño felino estaba tratando de refugiarse en su madre, quien, lamentablemente, había fallecido por una bala directa a la cabeza.

\- He escuchado que los tigres albinos de la montaña crecen hasta los 3 metros de alto, unos 4 de largo y 1 de ancho, en estado salvaje, además de que poseen reservas físicas muy poderosas, gran inteligencia y comprender el lenguaje humano – comentó uno de los cazadores.

\- Los cachorros se venden muy bien en el sector norte de Pergrande. Nos sacaremos una fortuna por este pequeño – comentó con avaricia.

\- Más bien que nadie dice nada por cazar unos cuantos animales y venderlos – siguió el primero.

\- Es verdad, aunque los grandes terratenientes del sector norte del reino están muy furiosos. El secuestro de personas en el sector sur y oeste del reino se han venido en picada, por lo que la venta de esclavos ha caído en todo el sector norte – comentó.

\- Y dicen que el sector este también está empezando a caer de a pocos. A este paso, los terratenientes del norte empezarán a meter presión para que su mercado de esclavos no se vea afectado. Recuerda que ellos manejan los hilos de la economía en Pergrande – explicó.

\- Y todo por esos malditos de los [Fallen Raiders]. Desde que llegaron, desbarataron todo tipo de secuestro y capturan a todos los que lo hacen. Mis primos fueron capturados por ellos y me contaron, en la cárcel, que mataron a todos aquellos que no se arrepentían de hacerlo – hizo una pausa – No sé que [Magia] usarán para moverse por los sectores sur, este y oeste del reino, pero llegan a tiempo con la chusma – esto lo decía, refiriéndose a los pueblos, aldeas y villas.

\- Eso, sin contar, que ya se están ganando la aceptación de la gente, los soldados rasos, los guardias reales, los cabildos de las ciudades, las demás autoridades y hasta el inútil del [Rey] . Sin embargo, los del norte los quieren ver muertos, por lo que mandaron recompensas a muchos cazarecompensas en Pergrande. Pusieron 150 millones de jewels por el líder y 100 millones por cada subordinado que tiene – le informó.

\- Sería muy interesante cazar a uno de ellos y cobrar la recompensa. No tendría que trabajar por largo tiempo – lo dijo con avaricia.

\- Es verdad – respondió el otro – Pero, debemos volver al trabajo – lo dijo, mirando al felino – Pequeño, serás sacrificio para los combates tipo gladiador en el sector norte – lo decía mientras tenía un barrote para noquearlo.

Sin embargo, a una gran velocidad, Kanna se interpuso entre el pequeño felino y los cazadores. Estos se sorprendieron.

\- Una mocosa escuchó todo – comentó con desdén – Tendremos que matarla – susurró.

\- Tienes razón – respondió el segundo, mientras ambos apuntaban con sus rifles a Kanna.

\- Son de lo peor – susurró la pequeña dragona – Es como Natsu me cuenta antes de dormir. No todos los humanos son malos, pero ustedes representan la basura de la humanidad – les dijo seriamente.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Public Enemy – Starcraft II Wings of Liberty OST)**

\- Y creo que sigo teniendo razón, Kanna-chan – le habló el peli salmón, quien estaba a espaldas de estos. Cuando los cazadores voltearon con sus rifles, se asustaron demasiado.

\- Cabellos rosas y bufanda blanca de escamas, no hay dudas ¡Es el líder de los [Fallen Raiders]! – chillaron con miedo.

\- Vaya, así que saben quién soy, par de pendejos – dijo enojado, mientras se tronaba los nudillos de las manos – Muy bien, ya escuché todo, por lo que les agradezco la información, pero se atrevieron a amenazar con matar a mi hija, por lo que, cómo quieren ¿Rapido o lento? – preguntó con tono de ultratumba. Ambos estaban llorando lastimeramente – Eso me quiere decir que será rápido – lo decía, mientras acumulaba mucha fuerza en su puño derecho, para luego mandarlos a volar al firmamento. Una estrellita se notó en el cielo.

\- Natsu, sorprendente – dijo Kanna.

\- Se merecían más por haber amenazado a mi pequeña – comentó con humo saliendo de la nariz, como un toro enojado.

Tras esto, voltearon y vieron al pequeño tigre, quien todavía estaba huraño, pero a la vez, con miedo. Su instinto le decía que estaba frente a criaturas de orden superior, similar a los dragones. Kanna, sin embargo, se acercó al pequeño cachorro y le abrazó.

\- Natsu ¿Puedo llevarlo? Está solo y no quiero que lo esté – fueron las palabras de Kanna. El cachorro albino lo entendió, quedándose anonadado. Natsu se llevó una mano al mentón.

\- Seguramente, los demás comprenderán y además el pequeño tigre no podrá vivir solo – lo decía un poco despreocupado, para luego sonreír – Está bien, nos lo llevamos – afirmó.

\- Gracias – le sonrió a su padre, para luego ver al cachorro – Tranquilo, tendrás un lugar donde comer y refugiarte. Yo te protegeré – le dijo. El cachorro, con una pequeña lágrima y un gemido lastimero, aceptó, para luego ver a su madre muerta. Se le acercó y empezó a lamerla, gimiendo de la pena.

Y así como en la primera misión que tuvo, Natsu hizo un pequeño altar, poniendo muchas hojas a modo de almohada. Puso a la tigresa en el altar y se dispuso a realizar un velatorio. Con un Jutsu _Katon_ **(Elemento Fuego)** , empezaron a quemar, dándole una digna sepultura.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Unas tres horas después**_

Eran las 11:00 pm y tanto Natsu como Kanna no llegaban, tanto Karen, Ellen y Tohru no podían dormir, por lo que estaban esperando en la sala. Mavis y Lucoa estaban preparándose para ir al cuarto de Obito y Rin, ya que, desde que hubo la pequeña discusión con la mayor de las dragonas, todas se dormían en el cuarto del Uchiha.

En un momento a otro, las puertas se abrieron, revelando a Natsu, quien, con la ayuda de un clon, cargaba a Kanna, quien tenía a un pequeño cachorro de tigre albino. Los demás salieron de sus cuartos, un poco más aliviados por la llegada de Natsu. este les pasó a explicar la situación en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, la reacción de Karen, Ellen, Tohru, Juvia y Cu Chulainn fue algo contradictoria a la esperada, ya que estaban celebrando que sus cabezas tenían altos precios. Esto los haría más buscados y que tuvieran enfrentamientos emocionantes. De allí, pasó a la situación con lo del pequeño tigre. Todo el grupo lo aceptó, así como las mascotas que Karen y Ellen tenían, bien cuidadas y descansando en sus respectivos lugares, aunque Mavis les informó que los tigres albinos de la montaña también poseían resistencia anti ejército y anti unitaria, además de expertos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de manera instintiva, por lo que eran cazados para peleas y ejército. Kanna se levantó, observando como su pequeño tigre seguía durmiendo. Le acarició y le pidió a Natsu si podían hacer una pequeña cama en su cuarto. Este aceptó y lo llevaron. Tras esto, todos se fueron a descansar para nuevos días, y nuevos retos a futuro.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Soul Friends – Angel Beats! Original Soundtrack CD 02)**

 _ **Time Skip. A la mañana siguiente.**_

Kanna fue despertada por unas pequeñas lamidas, al igual que Natsu. ambos, cuando vieron, era el pequeño tigre, quien estaba un poco más recompuesto, aunque tenía hambre, a simple vista.

\- Natsu, creo que tiene hambre – comentó la pequeña – Vamos a tomar desayuno, seguro Tohru-sama ya lo tendrá listo.

\- Es verdad – respondió, para luego quedarse en seco – Espera, Kanna-chan – le detuvo – No le has puesto nombre – le dijo - ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle? – preguntó. El cachorro albino miraba expectante a la pequeña peliblanca.

Después de meditarlo un poco de tiempo, Kanna había llegado a una decisión. Era un poco apresurado, pero era algo que le gustaba.

\- Se llamará Bengali – respondió. Tras esto, el tigre se lanzó a la cara de Kanna, lamiéndole de alegría. Al parecer, si le gustaba el nombre.

Y así, empezaron los días de Bengali al lado de Natsu, Kanna y los [Fallen Raiders].

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _ **Sección: Respondiendo a los reviews y demás (Versión Animada al estilo de Fate GudaGuda Order)**_

Podemos ver un pequeño escenario iluminado con muchos de los personajes, tanto del fanfic, así como de Naruto, Fairy Tail, las sagas de Fate (incluyendo los juegos) y los de Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon, sentados en sus respectivos asientos, mirando hacia el estrado, donde había un telón que decía: "Respondiendo reviews y demás by DarkTemplar28"

Las luces se encienden y el telón sube.

\- Saludos a todos en general, publico espectador – comentó un recién llegada Lucoa.

\- ¡Asalta cunas! – gritaron muchas mujeres, generando un gotón general en el resto.

\- Bienvenidos a la sección favorita de los niños: ¡Respondiendo reviews y afines! – finalizó sin importarle lo que le dijeron.

\- Ejem… - tosió Juvia – Lucoa-san, Juvia piensa que debería ponerse una ropa más tradicional – comentó.

\- Esta ropa es tradicional – respondió. La maga de agua se quedó estática.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado eso, pasemos a responder a los que dejaron reviews, sus favoritos y sus follows – les dijo un recién llegado Natsu con muchos ánimos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como él solo sabía hacerlo. Muchas féminas en el estrado estaban suspirando con corazones al verlo.

\- Tienes razón, Natsu-san – respondieron ambas.

\- Debemos hacer una acotación más – dijo Lucoa – Por razones de salud y estudios, todas las actualizaciones de los fanfics de autor se publicarán, a más tardar, a partir de inicios de noviembre. Ya están advertidos – sonrió.

\- Bueno, ya estamos posponiendo más esto – llegó [Lancer] – Empecemos con todo – dijo mientras bostezaba.

\- Setanta-san – susurró un poco tranquila la maga de agua.

\- ¡Empecemos! – dijo Natsu – En los favoritos, tenemos a TheMesias, Etherias Juan Dragneel, JellalMaster, juanfelo1214, Uzu no Kami, Zemrit, Joel.502, FreedomGundam96, Manuel8008, G0dz1llex, manuelhector09 y Primordialdragon.

\- En los follows, Juvia quiere agradecer a TheMesias, Etherias Juan Dragneel, JellalMaster, juanfelo1214, werorexy, Zemrit, Joel.502, angelmoronix4, Manuel8008, , G0dz1llex, manuelhector09 y Primordialdragon.

\- ¡Ahora empecemos con los reviews! – Lucoa tenía una lista – Antes de eso, agradecemos a las personas que mostraron su apoyo al autor cuando estaba enfermo de salud. A nombre de él, les mandamos un saludo fraternal, no importa el país que sea, además de hacer menciones especiales a FrredomGundam96, Braian Alan Dragneel, GhosPichichi97 y baraka108 – sonrió, para luego hacer una pausa – dicho esto, pasemos a responder. Setanta-san, por favor.

\- Oh… - susurró sorprendido – Bueno, en el primer review, tenemos a UltronFatalis y agradecerle su review, de corazón. En parte, parece correcta la decisión de autor en poner recompensas, además de que, así, evitarán ir por fronteras, además de que, a futuro, contaremos con algunos países aliados y otros como enemigos, pero no digo más, que es spoiler – dijo con una sonrisa descarada – Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- En segundo review pertenece a DarkSoldier41 – fue el turno de Juvia – Muchas gracias por parte de Juvia y los demás. Juvia también piensa que el autor está especializándose en las Horas SAD y que esa referencia a Spider Man no la sacó de allí, creo que le nació. Crea a Juvia cuando pensó también sobre los comportamientos de los demás, incluso de Rin-sensei, algo muy afirmado en el presente capítulo. Poco a poco se agregarán más personajes y ya una se mostró, con Natsu-san, además de su nueva faceta. Por la referencia a Fate, el autor dice que siempre quería empezarlo lo más pronto posible, ya que encajaba perfecto para Ishgar… ¡Y que el América pierda! – habló, sin decir lisura alguna. El público la abucheaba.

\- ¡Se dice "¡Que chingue a su madre el América!"! – le corrigió el público a coro. Ella reía nerviosamente.

\- Bu... Bueno. Juvia espera que tenga un buen día. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – se despidió de DarkSoldier41.

\- Ahora, en el tercer review, tenemos a Obito no Kamui – fue el turno de Natsu – Muchas gracias por tu review. Ahora creo que viste más momentos ObiRin, al parecer del autor, además de ser la pervertida del grupo y su iniciativa al harem. Por otro lado, según lo que me dijo el autor, el turno de Wendy tendrá que esperar por mucho – dijo. La mencionada, quien estaba en el estrado, se quedó en blanco, con su alma saliendo de su cuerpo - ¡Y que chingue su madre el América! – se despidió. Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

\- Cuarto, tenemos a TheMesias – fue el turno de Lucoa – Muchas gracias por tu review. Me agrada saber que leías la historia, en ambas versiones. Espero que te cuides y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – le sonrió.

\- Ahora el quinto va para Darksoul – comentó [Lancer] – Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review… Veamos… Muchas gracias por decir que te agrada el crossover del muchacho. Y también me agrada que Natsu y Juvia tengan una relación de amistad sólida y estable, aunque, por el momento, no tendrán técnicas OP y nada por el estilo. Eso se llevará con el tiempo. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- La sexta casilla la ocupa Etherias Juan Dragneel – habló Juvia – Juvia le agradece bastante su participación y su review, en nombre de todos – agradeció, para luego sonrojarse – Ju… Juvia aún no está emparejada con Setanta-san – lo decía muy apenada, mientras que [Lancer], un poco avergonzado, miraba para otro lado. el público empezó a silbarles y haciéndoles guiños, como molestándoles. Todos, menos dos personas. Uno era un azabache mago de hielo y otra era una pelimorada de corta cabellera y terno varonil – El número de chicas para Natsu-san será de carácter reservado, según me dice el autor y es muy probable que esta historia se suba a Wattpad. Juvia le desea lo mejor y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- En séptimo lugar, tenemos a Konohasharingan – dijo Lucoa – Muchas gracias por tu review y, no te preocupes, el autor siempre es paciente con los reviews, en especial de este multicrossover. Karen-san y Ellen-san serán grandes, ya lo verás – le brindó una sonrisa – Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Ahora toca a Rafael en el octavo lugar – Dragneel - fue el turno de Natsu – Muchas gracias por tu review, tocayo. Realmente, si me gustó darles un escarmiento a todos ellos, aunque Wendy debe de aprender a controlarse un poco más, aunque, por mí, que masacre al "hojalatas" – dijo como regañándola, para luego sonreír – Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- En noveno lugar, tenemos a FreedomGundam96 – habló [Lancer] – Queda agradecerte por tu review, además de valorar mucho los Omake, y creo que estos fueron más graciosos que los anteriores. Por otro lado, el muchacho y el Uchiha hicieron bien su trabajo. Algo que realmente detesto es herir el orgullo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- En décimo lugar, pasamos a Guest – dijo Juvia – Juvia le agradece, de corazón. Obito-sensei será bastante, no sé si Juvia deba decir afortunado o atormentado – comentó – Solo espero que sepa manejar muy bien la situación, porque si no, como dicen por allí, se le volteará la torta – habló con preocupación – Juvia espera que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- En el onceavo lugar, tenemos a Primordialdragon – fue el turno de Lucoa – Muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Veamos, lo que dices es cierto, a un futuro, aunque me alegro de que Obito-kun se haya declarado a Rin-san, debo decir que ella no tendrá el primer lugar en su corazón, no si lo impido – comentó con seriedad.

\- ¡No si lo impedimos, pechugona! – gritaron once mujeres desde el estrado, entre ellas Rin y Mavis. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien.

\- Dejando de lado esa escena, creo que el Juvia x [Lancer] podría ser, dado la situación. Se ven bien. Un tipo con apariencia de canalla con una chica insegura, que va mejorando con el paso del tiempo, si sería bonita pareja – ella aprobó, para la pena de ambos personajes y el disgusto de otros dos – Se ven las referencias, algo que el autor pidió usar a Uzu no Kami en su momento, además de Wendy-chan dándose su lugar en el futuro harem – comentó con una sonrisa. la _Dragon Slayer_ peliazul estaba por completo roja, observando disimuladamente a Natsu. Ahora bien, a tus preguntas, ya habrán sido aclaradas en el presente capítulo, menos la última pregunta. Puede ser que tenga una o varias, quien sabe. El autor lo deja en suspenso esa parte – puntualizó – Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Por ahora, eso sería todo y esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capítulo integro, además de ser el más largo que el autor ha escrito: 200 páginas de Word – comentó – Y como siempre, el título del siguiente capítulo será – todos se acercaron.

\- " **Capítulo 004: Crónicas de una libertad anunciada"** – dijeron todos.

\- ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! – se despidieron con una sonrisa. Cuando el telón estaba bajando, un [Servant] de piel café, por completo musculoso, y cabellera negra larga, rugió con potencia.

\- ¡RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! – el grito se escuchó con tal fuerza que todos tenían que taparse los oídos. El [Servant] en mención, corrió hacia el estrado y cogió de una pierna a [Lancer]

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: Yes – Roundabout (Short Version for Memes))**

\- ¡Oye, que te pasa! – gritó desesperado el lancero.

\- ¡RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! – gritó más fuerte en respuesta, para luego lanzarlo a la cámara que enfocaba todo como un boomerang. Justo antes de que la cara de Cu Chulainn impactara contra la lentilla de la cámara filmadora, todo se detuvo, para luego ponerse toda la escena en escala de grises.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Justo en eso, el autor apareció, siendo el único personaje a color.

\- [Lancer] murió – susurré con sonrisa burlona y la mirada entrecerrada, para no morirme de la risa.

\- ¡No eres humano! – regañaron cómicamente todos con dientes de tiburón.

Y ahora, algo nuevo, para todos ustedes, lo cual viene a continuación…

* * *

 _ **Unos días después de partir de Pergrande. Montañas nevadas del oeste de Pergrande, cerca de la frontera nevada entre Iceberg y Pergrande.**_

Natsu estaba caminando por algunos pasajes, ya que había decidido dar un pequeño reconocimiento de la zona.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña caverna, de la cual emanaba una cierta energía cálida.

\- ¿Qué será esa energía? – se preguntó.

 _ **\- Creo que lo mejor será investigar –**_ le recomendó Kurama – _**Por si las dudas, prepararé un poco de chakra para un eventual ataque –**_ comentó.

\- Muchas gracias, amigo – sonrió el peli salmón.

A paso calmado, el joven _Dragon Slayer_ se adentró en la caverna, la cual se extendía muchos metros adentro. Mientras más caminaba, la energía se hacía cada vez más cálida.

\- ¿Por qué tengo esa sensación de que me está llamando? – se preguntaba. Kurama no decía nada. La energía que sentía en el ambiente, gracias a que él aprendió a sentir por el _Senjutsu_ de Naruto, le decía que era algo puro, cálido, inmaculado, algo que nunca sintió en el [Mundo Shinobi].

Siguió con su camino, hasta que llegó al final: una habitación redonda. En medio de ella, vio un pequeño altar, el cual tenía un relicario.

 _ **\- Un relicario**_ – susurró Kurama.

\- Si, y es muy similar al que tenía Juvia cuando encontró a Setanta – siguió Natsu.

 _ **\- Definitivamente, ese relicario posee un [Servant]**_ – fueron las palabras del Bijuu – _**Cógelo, Natsu. Otras personas pueden cogerlo y usarlo para otros fines. Es mejor que lo tengas y seas su [Master]**_ – recomendó. El peli salmón sonrió.

\- Eso mismo pensaba hacer – respondió.

Tranquilamente, el joven fue al relicario, lo tomó y vio algunas palabras detrás de este.

Puso uno de sus cabellos como ofrenda. Suspiró tranquilamente, relajándose, para luego ponerse sereno y recitar las siguientes palabras.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST: EMIYA ~ UBW Extended~ - Fate Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] Original Soundtrack II)**

\- "Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia" – su círculo mágico apareció debajo de él – "Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación" "Permite que mi poder dominante sea el que pague el tributo" – y para la sorpresa de Natsu y Kurama, tanto el chakra como la magia salían del joven peli salmón. Ambos eran los dominantes.

El [Ethernano] del ambiente empezó a arremolinarse en él, para que este tomara la forma de la luz más pura e inmaculada que hayan sentido en sus vidas.

\- "Permite que levante un muro contra el viento que está por caer" "Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren" "Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega desde la corona rote" "Permite que sea declarado: Tu carne está bajo mi mando, y tu destino se encontrará bajo mi poder" "¡Ríndete ante mi llamado y seremos la clase gobernante!" – siguió a modo de oración, con coraje y determinación.

La luz se hizo mucho más intensa de lo normal, generando un calor que envolvía al joven de manera protectora y cálida.

\- "Responde, si es que tienes la determinación de seguirme, a obedecer esta voluntad y esta verdad" "Un juramento eterno será realizado aquí" – exclamó.

Empezó a levitar de su posición, para luego sentir una real dicha en su persona, como si hiciera algo correcto.

\- "Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de los cielos, yo tendré dominio de los males del infierno" "Yo lucharé contra el destino que se impuso al mundo desde su creación, sirviéndome por una última vez , una última oportunidad en la cual tendrás que dejar tu lugar de descanso estacionario para venir por última vez y que, por fin, tu alma noble encuentre el descanso eterno" "Ambos, lucharemos juntos, combatiendo lealmente y honorablemente" "¡Ven a mí, mi [Servant]: [Ruler]!" – terminó con potente voz, decidido.

La luz inundó todo el lugar, incluso salía de la caverna, derritiendo, de a pocos, la nieve alrededor.

Cuando esta se disipó, pudo ver a una joven de unos 18 años con los ojos cerrados; cabellera rubia corta encima de los hombros, aunque el resto del largo estaba amarrado en una trenza larga que terminaba en un listón negro; piel blanca, con ligera tonalidad melocotón claro; un tridente invertido de plata con formas circunferenciales que servía de protector; una armadura de plata que la protegía en zonas específicas del cuerpo; medias negras largas hasta los muslos; calzado del mismo material que la armadura; una espada de plata con funda negra; y una bandera blanca con bordes azules y dorados, además que tenían dibujados en dorado la flor de lis.

Kurama, cuando la vio, sintió que la chica desprendía un aura poderosa, inmaculada, pura y sacrosanta, algo fuera de lo común.

Para Natsu, sin embargo, se quedó ensimismado. Cuando estaba en Magnolia, siempre pensó que Lucy era la rubia más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero la chica que estaba frente a él era, en todo adjetivo de la palabra, muy bella. Sus cabellos eran tan hermosos y brillantes, como el sol; además de que su figura era muy hermosa.

Fue allí que la rubia abrió los ojos, azules como el cielo más puro e inmaculado, tan hermosos como zafiros, dejándolo realmente anonadado con su belleza. La joven le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que el corazón de Natsu latiera un poco más fuerte.

\- [Servant], [Ruler]. Jeanne D'Arc. Estoy realmente muy contenta de conocerte, [Master] – terminó de manera muy amable.

 **(Fin del OST)**

En otra parte de Ishgar, Magnolia para ser exactos, la maga Heartfilia sintió parte de su corazón hacerse añicos por completo, ya que alguien estaba tomando su sitio.

* * *

 _Continuará_


	5. Interludio 001

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Fairy Tail, así como las referencias de anime, música y demás no me pertenecen, sino a los autores que los hacen.**_

* * *

 _ **Se puede ver el estrado, con el telón abajo y todo el estrado vacío. La única iluminación que hay es la de un foco que enfoca a una persona que esta sentada, mirando a la cámara. Era el autor.**_

\- Hola que tal, mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Escribo este presente para aclararles muchos puntos del fanfic, como para que no se pierdan, además de una sorpresa abajo – sonrío – Por ahora vamos a aclarar ciertos puntos en esta diapositiva que preparé – señalo la proyección a mi atrás.

1\. Natsu, mientras va entrenando, olvida de a pocos sobre los efectos de la **[Caída del Dragón]** , pero, con el pasar de los capítulos, habrá eventos que harán que caiga y entre en un estado donde solo le quede, como esperanza de vivir, hacer el **[Ritual del Caído]**. Por ahora, no lo presenta, pero si habrá ligeros malestares o, si suceden eventos que lo afecten mucho, puede tener síntomas muy graves, como vimos en el capítulo de inicio del mini arco de Iceberg.

2\. Karen y Ellen aún tienen el _Sharingan_ y el _Byakugan_ , respectivamente, además de la **[Wind Make]** y la **[Thunder Make]** , debido a sus elementos proféticos.

3\. Obito y Rin son muy fuertes, al igual que Lucoa. Superan por mucho el nivel de Hashirama, Madara, Naruto y Sasuke en sus mejores tiempos.

4\. Juvia aún posee inseguridades en su vida, algo que tendrá que aclarar durante su recorrido, en especial en el amor, ya que está dolida por lo de Gray, pero poco a poco lo supera, aunque aún lo añora un poco. Sin embargo, ella tendrá, muy a parte de sus amigos y los **[Fallen Raiders]** , unos **[Servants]** que serán como su familia. Algunos que han visto Fate Grand Order, el anime, se habrán dado cuenta de que ella tiene el diseño de Mashu, por lo que la hice una pseudo- **[Servant]** y su familia, un poco más íntima, serían, hasta ahora, **[Lancer]** Cu Chulainn (un poco más que mejores amigos, hasta ahora). Algunos **[Servants]** cumplirán el rol de padre, madre, hermano menor, hermano mayor, hermana menor, hermana mayor, abuelo, abuelo, tío, tía, primos, etc. Les puedo adelantar que el abuelo será **[Assassin]** King of Hassan y ella lo llamará _"Gramps"_ o _Ojii-chan_ cuando se emborracha. El que será padre será **[Saber/Berserker]** Lancelot, la hermana mayor **[Saber/Rider]** Mordred, la hermana menor **[Assassin]** Hassan of Serenity y el hermano menor **[Archer]** Gil-kun (Esto lo dejo como adelanto, porque los estimo mucho).

5\. Natsu, Karen y Ellen desarrollarán artes místicas en sus _Taijutsu,_ además de que tendrán gritos de guerra mientras atacan cuerpo a cuerpo. Natsu usará el **ORAORAORAORA~** ; Karen el **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA~** incluso el **WRYYYYY~** en ocasiones especiales; y Ellen el **ARIARIARIARI~**

6\. Gray está enamorado de su actual chica, pero arrepentido de no aclarar las cosas con Juvia de una manera correcta. Esta situación podemos observarla en la vida común.

7\. Natsu, al usar mucho el chakra de Kurama y la [Dragon Force] combinados, entrará, en ciertos momentos emotivos y tensos, a una fase "descontrolada".

8\. Natsu maduró mucho con la ayuda de Obito, más que todo, ya que el Uchiha mira en Natsu el reflejo de lo que fue él hasta antes de regalar su _Sharingan_ a Kakashi. Por ello, el respeto, a pesar de todo, es mutuo.

9\. Si se dan cuenta, Lucoa se encontró con alguien del universo de Dragon Ball Super, en el Flash Back de entrenamiento a Natsu y que debería mejorar. Es un pequeño cameo para una de las técnicas del futuro que tendrá el trio de alumnos.

10\. Obito es el primero en tener un harem en el grupo, más no el único. Habrán otros personajes que tendrán. Natsu es uno de ellos, además de algunos cuantos más: uno ya apareció en el último capítulo.

\- Con esto ya aclarado, espero que se hayan despejado casi todas las dudas referentes al fanfic.

\- Ahora, les dejaré con un pequeño capítulo de transición entre el último capítulo y el anterior.

* * *

 _ **Interludio 01: Mata para salvar**_

 _ **(Situado en el instante en que Natsu y Jeanne se conocen)**_

Todo el grupo estaba alistándose para desayunar tranquilamente. Tohru y Kanna organizaban la mesa, mientras que Juvia y Rin la comida. Karen y Ellen seguían dormidas, mientras que Cu Chulainn cuidaba de que Mavis no se fuera contra la despensa de comida.

Obito estaba mirando todo el ajetreo, como Juvia sonreía alegremente, con sinceridad, mientras contenía, por un momento, de que Mavis no se fuera contra el desayuno recién hecho.

\- Natsu, Karen, Ellen, Juvia... – mencionó a sus alumnos – Han progresado mucho en este corto tiempo – susurró con una mirada pacífica.

Con los ojos cerrados, rememoró cuando sus queridos alumnos se mostraban reacios a matar a sangre fría, por primera vez, en especial Natsu.

 _ **Hace más de un mes atrás. Antes de la primera misión de los [Fallen Raiders]. Base Principal en Pergrande.**_

Los cuatro estaban sentados sobre el suelo, frente a Obito y Rin. Mavis, Lucoa, Tohru y Cu Chulainn miraban desde una distancia un poco prudente, con miradas serenas.

\- ¿Hoy que nos enseñará, Obito-sensei, Rin-sensei? – preguntó Karen tranquilamente.

\- Algo que todo _shinobi_ debe tener siempre en cuenta. Algo que les servirá para la vida en el futuro, Karen-chan – le respondió la castaña – Obito – le dijo al Uchiha. Este asintió.

Del _Kamui_ , cuatro sujetos, aprisionados en el _Mokuton_ del Uchiha, salieron. Atrapados en dos maniquíes, los sujetos trataban de zafarse para liberarse y matar a todos los presentes, lanzando maldiciones y demás.

\- Como saben, todo en esta vida nace, crece y muere, es la ley y el orden natural de las cosas – estos asintieron. Obito sacó cuatro _kunai_ y le dio a cada uno de ellos – También, deben saber que, para mantener el orden ante situaciones de extremo riesgo y peligro, para salvar a muchas personas o proteger a sus seres más queridos, deben tomar decisiones que afectarán en el futuro. Uno de ellos consiste en matar al enemigo o contra aquellos que atenten el orden – les dijo serio el azabache – Estos son asesinos a sueldo que mataban por placer en las ciudades de los alrededores, además de que reporté su desaparición, como ya muertos – puntualizó.

Los cuatro alumnos sintieron que su presión bajó por completo, asustados ante esa sola palabra. El pensar arrebatar de manera fría una vida a un ser humano u otro ser era realmente abominable. Natsu y Juvia sintieron que, con la sola mención, estarían traicionando uno de los preceptos de [Fairy Tail], mientras que Karen y Ellen no querían hacer algo que habían evitado hacer en Bosco, si caían en sus más bajos instintos.

\- Escuchen, en esta vida, queramos o no, tendremos que matar a las personas que no quieren cambiar y que matan solo por placer, o a aquellos tiranos que simplemente se regocijan de la penuria popular – les explicaba Rin.

\- Pero sensei – susurró Karen atemorizada.

\- Nosotros no... – Natsu temblaba y su visión se tornó borrosa.

\- No podemos matar – Ellen quería llorar, mostrando su lado débil. Juvia simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

Los sujetos que estaban aprisionados simplemente se estaban riendo a carcajadas de los chicos.

\- Estos niños son unos mequetrefes. Una vez nos liberemos de esto, los mataremos a todos ustedes, pero no sin antes violar a cada una de las mujeres, mientras arrancamos cada miembro de los varones – dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¡Son simples escorias! ¿Qué esperaban? – siguió otro.

\- Llévenlos con su mami y su biberón – continuó otro más.

\- Gallinas – terminó el último.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Soundscape to Ardor - Bleach OST 03)**

Fue en ese momento que Juvia, con la mirada ensombrecida, tomó con firmeza su _kunai_ y dio pasos lentos pero firmes hacia el primer sujeto que habló.

\- Oye, mocosa ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó el asesino, sin reírse tanto, ya que veía como la peliazul iba hacia él con el arma en mano, el miedo le embargaba – Es en serio ¿Qué mierda piensas hacer? – Juvia alistó el _kunai_ con una mirada fría, casi sin emociones. El terror ya era presa de no solo él, sino de sus compinches - ¡Detente maldición!... – y justo antes de que continuara, la maga de agua decapitó en un arranque de velocidad al desquiciado hombre. Sangre empezó a salpicar, como si fuera una pileta, manchando su cara por completo. Un par de lágrimas sangrientas recorría sus mejillas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. La sorpresa los embargaba en ese momento al ver que la siempre apacible, modesta, servicial y amigable Juvia fue quien dio el primer paso. Ella alzó su mirada, para ver a todos.

\- Si para salvar a los inocentes, proteger a mis amigos y mi familia debo hacerlo, por el bien de los demás, no dudaré un solo instante en matar – habló con valor – Mataré sin remordimiento o piedad alguna – sentenció.

Ahora, los asesinos estaban temblando realmente de miedo, al ver que ella ya mataba. Miraron a los otros tres, para ver como Natsu, Karen y Ellen se acercaban con los _kunai_ listos.

En medio del griterío que generaron, les llegó la muerte. Natsu lo apuñaló en el corazón, enterrando su arma profundamente. Karen empaló su _kunai_ en la garganta. Ellen apuñaló al último en el cráneo. Fueron muertes instantáneas. Al igual que Juvia, sangre había en sus manos, rostros y cuerpos, recorriéndolos.

Sus miradas se tornaron vacías, sin sentimientos. Una escena triste de ver. Los cuatro miraban sus manos manchadas de sangre, como si fuera la última cosa en el mundo. Leves lágrimas empezaron a tornarse en sus mejillas.

Tohru se acercó a Natsu, abrazándolo levemente, sabiendo del dilema emocional que era su mente ahora. Mavis a Karen, haciendo lo mismo. Rin a Ellen. Cu Chulainn solamente puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la maga de agua. Juvia observó a su [Servant], para luego abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar a voz alta. Este le abrazó también sin lastimarla, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera, consolándola.

\- Algún día, el enemigo nos querrá asesinar sin piedad o dilación alguna. No comprenderán razones. Simplemente matarán – decía Obito – Sabemos que ha sido difícil para todos ustedes, pero espero comprendan mejor la razón de esta prueba. Era mejor hacerlo ahora que en una situación real, ya que el enemigo aprovecharía esto en su favor – hizo una pausa – Si quieren llorar, pueden hacerlo ahora – finalizó.

Tras decir esto, los cuatro empezaron a llorar de manera muy amarga y triste, aferrándose mucho más a las personas que estaban a su lado, mientras estos los consolaban. Era bastante duro, pero algo necesario de realizar, ya que en el mundo habían personas que realmente actuaban por el mismo placer de la maldad. Ellos tenían que dar el primer paso y no permitir que se aprovecharan de las debilidades. Natsu, Karen, Ellen y Juvia ahora sabían lo que tenían que hacer: proteger a sus seres queridos y salvar a todos los que pudieran salvar, siendo la muerte la última solución ante la maldad, para arrancarla de raíz.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Obito recordó que, a partir de ese día, los chicos se habían vuelto más aplicados y tenían más esmero en sus entrenamientos, pero recobrando aún más sus sonrisas, de poco en poco, hacia un futuro mejor para todos.

Le alivió por completo de que no hayan sucumbido ante la locura de matar a las personas por placer y eso lo demostraron con el tiempo hasta ahora, usando la muerte como un último recurso, si es que no se pudiera salvar de la oscuridad a las personas que hacen el mal.

\- ¡Obito-san, el desayuno está listo! – le llamó Tohru.

\- Allí voy – respondió, dispuesto a tomar sus sagrados alimentos.

 _ **Fin del Interludio**_

* * *

 **Vemos como el autor sigue sentado en su butaca, con una sonrisa tranquila y amena.**

\- Espero que les haya gustado **y para aquellos que tienen problemas con los reviews, pueden dejarlo en este o el último capítulo (en otras palabras, el capítulo después de este), aunque preferiblemente en el último capítulo, pero, si persisten los problemas, en este capítulo**. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Redención y Salvación": **Capítulo 005: Crónicas de una libertad anunciada – Avances y Represalias** – hizo una pausa - **Cuídense y dejen sus reviews. Me ayudan bastante con ello** 😊

 **Tras esto, la luz se apaga y el autor, mágicamente, desaparece con el viento, dejando todo el anfiteatro vacío.**


	6. Capítulo 004: Crónicas - El inicio

Antes que nada, quisiera pedir disculpas a aquellas personas que han estado esperando este capítulo. Estaba ocupado con ciertas situaciones en mi vida personal, la universidad y el trabajo (si, ahora trabajo también). Para compensar un poco la espera, hice este capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus favoritos, sus alertas y sus reviews, los cuales responderé abajo en la sección ya acostumbrada.

También, he creado una nueva cuenta de Twitter, por lo que, si desean saber más cosas de mi persona, de los fanfics o de muchas cosas en general, pueden acceder a mi perfil de FanFiction y hacer click en donde esta mi Twitter. Pueden seguirme por allí con un simple click 😊

Ahora sí, sigamos con el capítulo

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ni Fairy Tail, así como los otros animes que uso me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima y sus distintos creadores, respectivamente. Los otros elementos que usaré en los siguientes capítulos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras. Los OST que usaré les pertenecen a sus autores, editores, compositores y demás allegados. Yo uso todo lo anterior mencionado sin fines de lucro y de solo sano entretenimiento.**

 **Leer notas del autor al final del texto, por favor. He introducido algunos OC's (Personajes Originales) de mi creación, por ello, es recomendable leer las notas del autor al final para entenderlo… =)**

 **Disculpen si hay partes del texto mal hechos, errores ortográficos, discordancia entre párrafos o nombres que no van acorde a las series. Lo he hecho lo más rápido y mejor posible. Si ven alguna falla, me lo hacen saber por los reviews.**

 **He escrito nuevos fanfics: El Templario Dragón (con Natsu como protagonista y ambientado en el mundo de Starcraft) y JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hope's Way (crossover de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure y High School DxD, con Issei como el protagonista, junto a su grupo)**

 **Dejen review, me ayudan a seguir adelante con mis demás proyectos y con este**

 **Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

 _\- Pensamientos de las personas, además de Jutsus a base de chakra. Lectura de documentos, eventos del pasado, comunicación entre personas vía productos mágicos, dígase [Lacrima] o Teléfonos, y otros afines -_

 **\- Conversación entre monstruos, dragones, Bijuu y otros relacionados. Además, traducción de los Jutsus, técnicas mágicas y otros afines -**

 _ **\- Pensamientos de monstruos, dragones, Bijuu y otros relacionados –**_

 **\- [Técnicas Mágicas, Estatus sociales, rangos de poder y afines]**

* * *

 **Redención y Salvación**

* * *

 _\- Debo resistir, por mis alumnos, mis amigas y por aquellos que no pude proteger, por la esperanza que aún tienen en nosotras_

 _\- Es verdad eso, pero debes tener en cuenta algo. No estás sola. Yo las apoyaré, así me cueste la vida. Nadie tendrá que morir hoy_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel, en el futuro, arengándole a una chica pelirroja de ojos azules a que siga adelante**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 004: Crónicas de una libertad anunciada – El inicio**

 **(Aquí, ponen en Youtube, el OST That You Always Understand Me Piano – Bleach Movie 03 Original Soundtrack)**

Belleza inmaculada, esa era la definición que Natsu Dragneel nunca pudo encontrar en toda su vida. Cuando estaba en Fiore, sus ciudades y pueblos, había visto muchas chicas muy hermosas, de las cuales él se había fijado en cuatro, todas ellas de su antiguo querido gremio de magos, siendo las más hermosas y valorizadas, dentro y fuera de Magnolia. Sin embargo, ahora, estaba observando a una chica mucho más hermosa que ellas cuatro, la más hermosa rubia que jamás haya visto en toda su vida, con un par de zafiros que le hacían acordar a los mismos cielos claros del mediodía, enfundada bajo su coraza metálica guerrera y ropaje azul marino oscuro, además de llevar una bandera con flor de lis en tonos dorados.

 **\- [Servant]: [Ruler]**. Jeanne D'Arc. Estoy realmente muy contenta de conocerte, **[Master]** – fueron sus primeras palabras hacia él, con una dulce sonrisa.

En ese momento, el joven _Dragon Slayer_ estaba realmente ensimismado, no solo por su belleza, sino que también por su melodiosa voz, una voz que invitaba a la paz y la quietud.

Cuando miró a los ojos de la chica, se sintió avergonzado y se sonrojó levemente, algo que, ni con las chicas de quien se había enamorado por primera vez había pasado siquiera. Se sentía por completo idiota, pero idiota por un sentimiento que él sabía perfectamente que le hizo y le seguirá haciendo daño, matándolo lentamente.

La rubia le miró un poco extrañada, como quien esperando una respuesta. Dio unos pasos hacia el joven que estaba frente a él, cabe decir que ambos eran de la misma talla. Se pusieron frente a frente, acercando su rostro al chico de cabelleras rosas salmón.

\- ¿Tú eres mi **[Master]** , verdad? – preguntó, con sus suaves y, para el desconocimiento de la **[Servant]** , sensuales labios color melocotón claro.

Con un violento sonrojo aumentado, por tener el rostro de la rubia casi cerca al suyo, retrocedió rudamente, para luego calmarse y voltear a mirar hacia otro lado.

 _\- ¡Pero que me pasa! –_ pensaba Natsu, realmente desconcertado por su reacción, para luego mirar a la chica – _Si que es demasiado bonita, por no decir que es bella, además se nota que es fuerte y maneja una espada, junto a esa bandera_ – seguía en su monologo, para luego ver el leve desconcierto de la rubia por su reacción. Debía de darle una respuesta no tan tonta. Se aclaró la garganta y mostró un poco de serenidad – Disculpa mi reacción. Y sí, yo tomé el relicario en que estabas y te invoqué – respondió con una leve señal de disculpa, mientras se rascaba la nuca, apenado.

\- Ya veo – contestó – Aunque por tu respuesta, veo que estás familiarizado con esto de los relicarios, **[Master]** – comentó.

\- Es que una amiga tiene también encontró un relicario hace un tiempo atrás y convocó a un **[Servant]**. Es de clase **[Lancer]** – dijo.

\- Eso explica todo – comentó con tranquilidad – Espero que nos llevemos bien – le sonrió.

\- Igualmente. Soy Natsu Dragneel, y puedes llamarme como gustes, aunque preferiría que no me llames **[Master]**. No me gustan los formalismos – le dijo un poco torpe.

\- ¿Te parece que te llame Natsu-kun? – preguntó con cierta alegría. Cabe decir que el joven se sonrojó aún más, por la confianza que empleaba la rubia al llamarlo, aunque en su interior pensaba que era muy bueno que le llamara de esa manera.

\- No tengo problema por eso – contestó – Entonces, te llamaré por Jeanne-chan – la rubia aceptó con una sonrisa. Él le devolvió el gesto – Bueno, pues salgamos de acá, con rumbo a la base – le dijo.

Tras esto, caminaron hacia la salida de la cueva, directo a la base de los **[Fallen Raiders]** , la cual estaba unos kilómetros cerca de allí. Para suerte de ambos, el clima se había despejado un poco y la nieve dejó de caer, haciendo su caminata un poco más agradable de lo común. Para matar el tiempo, Natsu le empezó a hacer una conversación normal, no como **[Master]** y **[Servant]** , sino como chico a chica.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Kurama, quien era fiel espectador, rezaba para que la rubia **[Servant]** sea como un aliciente para la maldición que portaba su actual Jinchuuriki. Silenciosamente, el Bijuu miraba el tablero con la numeración de los "Harem", tanto de su amigo, como del Uchiha, colocando un palito más. Ya iban cuatro, y el joven de cabelleras salmón ni sabía que tenía uno.

* * *

Opening 02: Shine On – Anthem (Opening hecho por fans de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run. La letra en **negrita** es la letra de la canción, mientras que la letra en estilo normal son los hechos)

Primero, vemos a un Natsu que está con el rostro alzado al cielo, pero con los ojos cerrados, en un valle cálido. Recordaba, con mucha melancolía y tristeza, como su corazón y su mente habían quebrado en un pequeño instante, tras escuchar las palabras de quienes amaba con mucha intensidad, en los momentos previos antes de querer decirles sus sentimientos.

 **Now is the time to shine on**

Sangre empezaba a salir levemente de sus labios, cayendo cada vez más en el abismo de la muerte, mientras miraba al cielo, sin esperanza alguna. En eso un par de chicas, Karen y Ellen, se le ponen al frente. Este les mira, un poco extrañado. La peliazul y la pelirroja sonríen, mirándolo con optimismo hacia el futuro.

 **Oh, don't close your eyes**

Las dos señalan hacia su espalda. Tras de ella, estaban Obito, Rin, Mavis, Juvia, Cu Chulainn, Tohru, Lucoa, Kanna, las mascotas del grupo, además de muchas personas más. Todos le sonrieron con ánimos a Natsu, para que no se rindiera ante las garras de la muerte

 **Hashiri tsuzukero**

En eso, aparece un viejo mapa de Ishgar de color beige. Superponiéndose a este, aparece el título del fanfic: "Redención y Salvación"

 **There's no end to your mind**

Podemos ver las fechas desde que Natsu se fue y la ciudad de donde partió, Magnolia, en un viejo mural

 **Painted Smile, ashi ga motseru ta mama de**

Ahora, vemos como había muchos miembros de los [Fallen Raiders]. Obito y Natsu estaban al frente de ellos

 **Kurisaesu yo Midnight cruise**

Ambos explican las motivaciones del grupo a todos y decirles de que son libres de escoger. Todos aceptan, con una sonrisa distintiva de cada persona que integraba el grupo.

 **Dying fire, Uchikudaka re ta kokoro**

Aparecen muchas personas, de manera individual, mirando hacia diversas direcciones, por completo serios. Una nueva fuerza de poder surgía ante sus ambiciones

 **Ieru koto naku**

Al final, podemos ver al grupo de los nigromantes. Natsumi y Natsu miraban de reojo al enemigo que estaba a sus espaldas

 **Ohhh...**

Ahora la escena cambia a un Natsu que es apoyado por Obito y Rin, junto a sus nuevos amigos a seguir adelante

 **No one sees the place you get to**

Natsumi, junto a Tusk, sonríe ante una nueva esperanza para el reino y la gente que lucha. Pasando a otra escena, un terrorista pone su mirada sobre la ciudad capital de Crocus. De allí, un cazarecompensas se fija en la ciudad de Magnolia, el cual había convertido en dinosaurios a toda la localidad. Wendy, Cana y Jenny, por completo aterradas, están acorraladas por una gran cantidad de ellos, mientras les gruñe.

 **To a no uta o motomeike**

Pasamos a Hosenka, donde algunos miembros del gremio de Sabertooth, Mermaid Heels, Blue Pegasus y Fairy Tail habían ido a pasar vacaciones. Una sombra se cierne sobre ellos. De allí, vemos a Natsu, quien miraba fríamente todo, con los ojos envueltos en ligeras llamas negras, dispuesto a matar quien sea. Un sujeto estaba frente a él.

 **Let us go again today**

Ahora, vemos a Karen y Ellen defendiendo un puesto de avanzada. Pasamos a la escena donde hay un hombre corpulento con muchas cicatrices en la espalda. De allí, podemos ver a Acnología rugir en medio de los cielos tormentosos

 **Shakunetsu no toki e**

Una figura humanoide y ojos rojos carmesí se asoma desde las sombras, junto a otras personas más.

 **Yes, your time's just begun**

Pasamos a una escena donde Natsu, Karen y Ellen corren hacia donde está el enemigo principal, mientras que el primero está sangrando por su terrible maldición

 **Now is the time to shine on**

Muchos asesinos, cazarecompensas y terroristas empiezan a dar caza a los **[Fallen Raiders]**

 **Oh, don't close your eyes**

Ellen mira sorprendida cómo sus uñas giraban a una gran velocidad, como si rotaran indefinidamente. De allí, Natsu hacía una ráfaga de puñetazos en frente de la cámara, mientras hacia su nuevo grito de guerra y una nueva arte mística que había creado. Karen estaba frente a un enemigo formidable. Luego, en otra escena, podemos ver evolucionar su _Sharingan_ al _Mangekyou Sharingan_ , a la vez que lloraba sangre. Finalmente, Ellen usó una de sus uñas rotatorias como balas de pistola, contra un gran contrincante.

 **Hashiri tsuzukero, there's no end to your mind**

Tras todo ello, el viejo mapa de Ishgar es visible, con una señal que guiaba al mar del sur, para un nuevo continente.

 **Uh...**

* * *

 _ **Time Skip. Media hora después.**_

Todos estaban tomando una pequeña merienda después del entrenamiento, aunque un poco molestos de que Natsu se haya ido sin avisar, aunque bueno, el joven dejó una nota en un papelito que nadie se dignó en revisar, aunque Obito, Rin, Mavis y Lucoa sintieron que el joven estaba con alguien más. Era cuestión de tiempo que el joven llegara.

\- Natsu-kun si que está demorando – dijo Ellen un poco molesta – Cualquiera avisa que va a salir o deja un _Kage Bunshin_ – comentó.

\- Ellen-chan, seguro que tendrá razones, aunque si estoy de acuerdo en que debió avisar – le dio la razón su hermana peliazul.

\- Es verdad – siguió Tohru – Es más, ni siquiera fue abrigado. Con la magia cancelada por los entrenamientos, Natsu-san es vulnerable al frio y los demás males humanos.

\- Tohru-sama exagera. Natsu estará bien – le refutó Kanna. Cu Chulainn silbaba como haciéndose el desentendido.

\- ¿Acaso sabe a dónde fue Natsu-san, Setanta-san? – preguntó Juvia.

\- ¿No vieron la nota que dejó el muchacho cuando se fue? – preguntó, mientras señalaba la dichosa notita en la mesa de la sala.

Mavis fue a tomarla, a la vez que comía un sándwich de jamón y queso. Tras unos mordiscos más, se dispuso a leer.

\- Veamos, que dice – susurró – "Muchachos, fui a buscar caminos cortos y seguros para llegar a Iceberg. Si me hago tarde, van comiendo… Pd: No haré nada loco" – esto dejó con una gotita en la cien en cada uno.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Cops'n Robbers – Bleach OST 03)**

\- Natsu-san/Natsu-kun – susurraron Karen, Ellen y Tohru, un poco más aliviadas. **[Lancer]** decidió burlarse un poco.

\- Oigan, si tan enamoradas están del muchacho ¿Por qué no le dicen para tener una relación sentimental? – preguntó socarronamente – Un ejemplo es Obito – señaló al azabache.

\- ¡¿Y por qué soy un ejemplo?! – preguntó con los ojos en blanco de manera muy cómica.

\- Mírate, tienes un harem concientizado por Rin, Mavis y Lucoa-san, además de que, a la vista, en todas estas tierras, está permitida la poligamia, siempre y cuando las mujeres involucradas amen al varón – dijo – Si tú, siendo el maestro del muchacho, tiene su harem, él, con más razón, y siendo hijo de un dragón legítimo, tiene el derecho de tener cuantas chicas quiera, siempre y cuando todo sea en acuerdo, además de que todas ellas lo amen tal y como es – esto hizo sonrojar a Karen, Ellen y Tohru – Además, Obito, estas en camino a tener un harem numeroso. Ya tienes a la loli – señalando a Mavis, quien se ofendió – Solo te falta la MILF – puntualizó.

\- ¿Qué es MILF? – preguntaron a coro las demás chicas, menos Rin, Mavis, Lucoa y Juvia, siendo esta última muy apenada por el comportamiento de su **[Servant]**. Cu Chulainn sonreía con alarde, mientras se frotaba las manos.

\- Jeje, muy bien, tendré que ilustrarles con mis conocimien... ¡UOAHHHHHHHHH! – sin embargo, antes de que completara su oración, Juvia tomó uno de los extremos de su escudo y lo usó como martillo contra la cabeza del pobre **[Lancer]** , tumbándolo al piso boca abajo con un gigantesco chinchón en la cabeza.

 **\- Te lo mereces por pervertido, perrito –** le dijo **[Silver]** , el escudo. Inexplicablemente, el ladrido de un cachorro de perro se escuchó en la casa, generando un enorme gotón en casi todos los presentes, a la vez que Bengali se erizaba violentamente. Su naturaleza felina lo ponía así.

\- Setanta-san, tonto – murmuró la maga de agua, un poco triste.

Los demás tenían un gotón en la cien, aunque Obito y Rin reían nerviosamente por el estado del lancero. Se notaba que la chica peliazul era un poco conservadora en el ámbito sexual. Tendrían que mejorar eso con ella.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Justo en eso, la puerta se abrió. Kanna dejó su desayuno y fue corriendo a la puerta, para recibir a su padre adoptivo.

\- ¡Natsu! – la pequeña alzaba sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Cómo está mi Kanna-chan?! ¿Tomaste tu desayuno? – preguntó.

\- Me falta poco – respondió tranquilamente, para luego ver a la rubia que estaba a su lado - ¿Quién es ella, Natsu? ¿Es mi nueva mama? – preguntó.

Caber decir que la pregunta dejó, por completo descolocados, a Natsu y a Jeanne, quien se sonrojó violentamente, para luego mirar al suelo. Por suerte, la pregunta fue en tono bajo, para que nadie de las chicas y los demás escucharan.

\- ¡No confundas las cosas, Kanna-chan! – le regañó.

En eso, Cu Chulainn, quien ya se había recompuesto, aunque con una vendita que Juvia le había puesto, previa disculpa, por el arrebato de la maga con él, se acercó. Silbó al ver la belleza que estaba al costado de Natsu.

\- Vaya, muchacho. Tú si que no pierdes el tiempo – le guiñaba sugerentemente. Sin embargo, su mirada se tornó seria al ver que la rubia le miraba analíticamente. Allí, pudo sentirlo – Oye tú ¿Eres una **[Servant]**? – preguntó.

\- Así es – respondió – Mi **[Master]** , Natsu-kun me contó que ya había un **[Servant]** y no me mintió, Cu Chulainn, **[Hijo de la Luz Irlandés]** – puntualizó. El lancero se alteró e invocó su confiable lanza. Jeanne sacó su espada para una contramedida

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó muy serio. **[Ruler]** miró a Natsu, como esperando una respuesta silenciosa. Este asintió.

 **\- [Servant]** , **[Ruler]** , Jeanne D'Arc – contestó. Esta respuesta tranquilizó al peliazul.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Everyday Life – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

\- ¿Así que una **[Ruler]** , la clase gobernante? – se preguntó a si mismo, para luego mirar a Natsu, codeándolo – Tu si que eres una caja de sorpresas, muchacho – le dijo. Se acercó a la _Doncella de Orleans_ , tendiéndole la mano, en señal de camarería – Un gusto, Jeanne. Nuestros **[Master]** son como hermanos, por lo que trabajaremos juntos en varias cosas. Espero nos llevemos bien – sonrió. Ella aceptó gustosa el gesto.

\- El placer también es mío, Cu Chulainn – hubo un apretón de manos. Natsu sonrió por esto, pero tenía un poco de celos por el saludo.

\- Natsu, tengo hambre – Kanna intervino, sacándole una sonrisa a su padre, mientras que el lancero pasaba al interior de la casa, con una sonrisa socarrona. Ya esperaba la reacción de las demás. Jeanne miró a la pequeña con más detenimiento.

\- ¿Quién es ella, Natsu-kun? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Es verdad – comentó – Kanna-chan, como ya sabrás, ella es Jeanne y estará de forma permanente con el grupo – la albina asintió – Jeanne-chan, ella es mi hija adoptiva, Kanna-chan – presentó.

\- Un gusto, Jeanne-sama – respondió. La rubia sonrió por el gesto.

\- ¿Puedo cargarla? – le dijo a Natsu. Este asintió. Tras tomarla en brazos, Jeanne se quedó maravillada con lo bonita que era la pequeña, sacándole unos gritos internos. Ambas pegaron cachetes, como sobándola – ¡Eres tan adorable! – sonrió gustosa – Siempre me gustaron los niños. Cuando estaba en mi natal Francia, tenía hermanas en mi granja – decía nostálgica.

\- Veo que tenemos una nueva invitada – comentó una voz ajena. Era Obito – Ya me decía que la risa descarada de Setanta era por algo – dijo.

\- Natsu-kun ¿Y él es? – preguntó la rubia.

\- No quiero tener que presentarla a cada uno. Pasemos adentro y diré que pasó, _Shisho –_ le recomendó el peli salmón.

\- Está bien - respondió de manera sencilla el Uchiha. Jeanne y Kanna solamente siguieron a los dos varones

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Karen, Ellen y Tohru se alegraron de ver sano y salvo al joven, pero sus alarmas se encendieron al ver a la rubia que estaba a su costado, y en especial, cargando a Kanna con mucha confianza. Juvia sonreía nerviosamente; Mavis miraba de manera pícara al **[Dragon Slayer]** _,_ como quien diciendo ¿Una más para tu harem, pillo?; Rin suspiraba cansadamente; y Lucoa se mantenía neutral, con una sonrisa. Setanta estaba muriéndose de risa, internamente.

Lo que era cierto, en ese momento, y la opinión que todos compartían era que la rubia de ojos azules como zafiros tenía una belleza que no se podía negar, además que la armadura que portaba le daba un aire a guerrera. La primera en preguntar, además de contener muy bien sus celos, fue...

\- ¿Quién es ella, Natsu-san? – preguntó Karen, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Cuando realicé el reconocimiento de terreno, entré a una cueva y me di con la sorpresa que había un relicario – esto sorprendió a todos, menos a Cu Chulainn, quien sonreía socarronamente – Así como Juvia, me animé a recitar e invocarla – le señaló amablemente – Jeanne-chan, preséntate a los demás – le animó con una sonrisa muy suya. Ella asintió.

\- Está bien, Natsu-kun – respondió. Cabe decir que Karen, Ellen y Tohru, miraron con malos ojos a Jeanne.

 _\- ¡¿Cómo que Natsu-kun?! –_ pensaron las tres en sincronía.

 _\- Ahora si, se prendió esta mierda –_ fue el turno de pensamiento de Obito, Setanta y Mavis.

 _\- Se prendió demasiado –_ siguieron Juvia y Lucoa, viendo como la rubia se preparaba.

\- Como están todos. Soy Jeanne D'Arc, **[Servant]** de clase **[Ruler]** , pero pueden decirme Jeanne. Respondí al llamado de mi **[Master]** , Natsu Dragneel-kun. Espero que todos nos llevemos muy bien – les sonrió angelicalmente. Cabe decir que todos, absolutamente todos que tenían o no malos pensamientos con la rubia, se arrepintieron. A simple vista, tenía un aura de nobleza y pureza que no se encontraba fácilmente en el mundo. Deshicieron sus malos pensamientos. Karen y Ellen sonrieron, aunque Tohru estaba un poco reacia a ello, pero no descartaba el darle oportunidad. Juvia, Mavis y Lucoa compartían la opinión en que la chica sería alguien de confianza. Obito y Rin, por otro lado, aceptaron la decisión de Natsu. Setanta, mientras tanto, estaba alegre de no ser el único **[Servant]** del grupo.

\- Una **[Servant]** más al grupo. Muy bien hecho, Natsu - felicitó Obito, para mirar a la rubia – Es nuestro turno de presentarnos como se debe – hizo una pausa – Soy Obito Uchiha, uno de los tres "sensei" de Natsu y las chicas aquí presentes – señalando a Karen y a Ellen - Un placer, Jeanne – le dio la bienvenida.

\- Jeanne-chan, yo soy Rin Nohara, futura señora Uchiha. También una de las "sensei" de Natsu-chan y las chicas. Un gusto – le sonrió la castaña.

\- Un placer, Jeanne-san. Con que me llames Lucoa, basta y sobra – le dijo la mayor de las dragonas.

\- Juvia le saluda, Jeanne-san. Espero nos llevemos bien – saludó la maga de agua.

\- Conmigo ya no necesitas presentaciones, ya nos saludamos en la entrada, además, tú lo sabes todo sobre mí, por ser **[Ruler]** – fueron las palabras de Cu Chulainn.

\- Soy Karen Lightbringer. Puedes llamarme como gustes, Jeanne-san – le sonrió amigablemente la usuaria del _Sharingan._

\- Ellen Marvelous. Ellen, para los amigos, y Ellen-chan para Natsu-kun – sentó su posición la pelirroja – Es un placer, Jeanne – saludó afablemente la usuaria del _Byakugan._

\- Un placer, soy Tohru, maid personal de tiempo completo de Natsu – le saludó un poco tosca la dragona, haciendo mucho énfasis en lo último que dijo. todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien.

\- Y ya conoces a mi hija, Kanna-chan – le señaló Natsu a la mencionada – Seguramente, tendrás hambre. Te traeré algo de comer. Por mientras, siéntate en... - iba a terminar, pero Obito, rápidamente, con su _Mokuton_ **(Elemento Madera)** , creó una silla más, justo al costado de Natsu – Muchas gracias, _shisho –_ le dijo el peli salmón, para luego ir a la cocina. Cabe decir que la rubia francesa se quedó sorprendida por la habilidad del Uchiha.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que lo vi – le dijo **[Lancer]** – Oigan ¿Le contamos todo? – preguntó, mirando a Obito y a Rin. Jeanne se extrañó por esto.

\- ¿Qué piensan contarme? – preguntó seria, mirando de reojo a todos, quienes estaban tranquilamente terminando su desayuno. Justo en eso, Natsu llegó con el desayuno de Jeanne. Este, amablemente, le brindó unos cuantos sándwiches, jugo de naranja, un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino y un poco de arroz.

\- Aquí tienes, Jeanne-chan – le sirvió.

\- Muchas gracias, Natsu-kun – agradeció la rubia. Karen, Ellen y Tohru disimulaban muy bien sus celos, bajo esa aura de muerte que tenían, sacando sonrisas nerviosas en los demás. Ella empezó a degustarlo y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa – Esto es lo más delicioso que he comido. Ni en Francia comía algo tan rico – comentó alegre - ¿Quién cocinó? – preguntó.

\- Tohru-chan y Juvia fueron las que cocinaron – dijo, señalando a las mencionadas. Jeanne les agradeció gentilmente, recibiendo unas gracias por parte de ambas mujeres.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Blood History – Accel World Original Soundtrack I feat. Hiroyuki Oshima)**

\- Ahora, Cu Chulainn ¿Hay algo que dijiste, así como el poder de Obito-san que usó hace unos momentos, porque no sentí nada de magia en ellos? – preguntó, mientras observaba a Natsu sentarse.

\- Antes de ello, queremos saber algo, Jeanne-chan – le dijo Rin – Sabemos por Setanta-chan que los [Ruler] tienen un poder que les permite saber la identidad real de todos los **[Servant]** ¿No es así? – **[La Pucelle]** observó a la castaña, para luego asentir – hace cerca de un mes, nos enfrentamos a un **[Servant]** de clase **[Caster]**. Nos enteramos su identidad y te relaciona bastante. Gilles de Rais, era su nombre – la rubia apretó los puños – Traficaba con personas a la esclavitud, la tortura, muerte y genocidio total en la parte oeste de Pergrande – puntualizó.

\- Cuando pensábamos darle una pelea más, para matarlo, otro **[Servant]** de clase **[Rider]** intervino y se lo llevó – comentó Natsu, para luego darle las características de este **[Servant]** \- ¿Sabes algo de él, Jeanne-chan? – preguntó.

\- Esperen, por favor ¿Pergrande? – preguntó – Ese reino no existía, a menos que…. ¡No puede ser! – susurró seria, mirando a **[Lancer]** de manera intempestiva. Este solo asintió – Así que el mundo se reestructuró por completo después de ese cataclismo mundial – lo dijo en un susurro - ¿Podrían brindarme un mapa, por favor? – Ellen le dio uno cercano.

\- Por ahora, solamente tenemos un mapa detallado de este continente, Ishgar – le dijo Mavis – Actualmente, estamos cerca de la frontera entre Pergrande e Iceberg – puntualizó.

\- Ya veo – comentó.

\- Y por si no lo sabes, nuestro funcionamiento ha cambiado – le dijo Setanta.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó.

\- Mantenemos todos nuestros poderes, es cierto, pero este también aumenta de acuerdo con el potencial del **[Master]** y potenciarlo por entrenamiento propio. También, tenemos el funcionamiento de los humanos normales, con todo lo que conlleva ello: crecer, envejecer, enfermarse y otras cosas que los adultos hacen – explicó, evitando la parte de comentar sobre tener relaciones sexuales de manera explícita – Tómalo como una segunda oportunidad de vivir – dijo. Ella sonrió. Había muchas cosas que quería hacer, y esta era una buena oportunidad.

\- Y por la explicación que me brindaron hace un momento atrás, solo puedo llegar a una conclusión – les dijo la rubia a todos – el **[Rider]** que los atacó fue, en sus tiempos, aquel que, bajo las órdenes de los **[Reyes Católicos]** , descubrió un continente, el **[Nuevo Mundo]** para aquel entonces y posteriormente llamado continente de América, Christopher Columbus o Cristóbal Colón, como lo llamaban en su idioma materno – respondió.

\- Un personaje histórico de tal calibre ¿Me pregunto si tendrá orgullo alguno para aliarse con semejante bando? – preguntó Cu Chulainn un poco molesto – Me desagrada, ese **[Rider]** – susurró. Todos asintieron, pero concluyeron que ya era momento de cambiar de tema.

\- Así como Setanta-san hizo ¿Podrías contarnos tu historia, Jeanne-san? Al ser un **[Espíritu Heroico]** , habrás sido alguien recordada – le habló Karen. Ella accedió.

Allí, les contó todo acerca de su vida. Desde su nacimiento el 06 de enero e infancia en su natal Domrémy, Francia; su crecimiento en la granja, junto a sus padres y hermanas; sus visiones divinas, algo que sorprendió bastante a los demás, con la misión de liberar a los franceses del yugo inglés; sus batallas en toda Francia, ganando muchas importantes como Orleans y Patay; su captura a manos de los Borgoñones en Compiègne, en una estrategia de recuperar Paris, la capital francesa, y entrega de estos a los ingleses; el juicio bajo falso testimonio que le hicieron, acusándola de hereje y bruja; las humillaciones, maltratos y vejaciones que vivió mientras estaba encarcelada por parte de los guardias, algo que ella no quería mencionar, haciéndose notar por Obito y, sorprendentemente, por Natsu, ya que sentían que había algo más de fondo; y, finalmente, su posterior condena a muerte en la hoguera, en Ruan, una ciudad francesa que estaba en el yugo inglés de ese entonces.

Tras terminar, algunas de las chicas, como Karen y Juvia, estaban llorando levemente. Ellen, por otra parte, se mantenía seria, pero se sentía un poco identificada con la rubia. Tohru, por otra parte, se arrepintió de querer tratarla distantemente, jurándose que se haría la mejor amiga de Jeanne. Rin, Lucoa y Mavis miraban solemnemente a la rubia de ojos azules. Obito y Setanta le miraban con respeto ganado, por su vida. Kanna le miraba con admiración. Kurama estaba realmente anonadado, ya que la vida de la rubia [Servant] fue algo admirable. Natsu, por último...

\- ¡Sorprendente, fuiste una libertadora, Jeanne-chan! – pasó su brazo derecho a los hombros de la rubia, para luego acercarlo a su pecho, de manera amigable – Aunque, quiero destrozar a esos desgraciados que te humillaron y levantaron injurias contra ti – comentó molesto.

\- Y déjenme complementar algo – dijo Setanta – Después de ser quemada, solamente su corazón quedó intacto – esto dejó impactados en los demás. Que solo el corazón haya quedado intacto después de la hoguera, era realmente un milagro - Años después, Francia es liberada; el juicio que le hicieron fue analizado por las autoridades de la Iglesia, revelando que había falso testimonio; y, al final, fue elevada a la categoría de [Santa], ya que, también, cumplía con un requisito: ser una virgen – esto generó una admiración general, además de pena en Jeanne, con un ligero sonrojo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Setanta-san? – preguntó Juvia.

\- Un imbécil rastrero que fue mi **[Master]** tenía muchos informes y datos sobre los santos. Jeanne D'Arc estaba en esos datos – respondió tranquilamente.

 **\- Ahora entiendo el porqué de esa aura santa que sentí en ella cuando Natsu la convocó –** intervino Kurama, desde Natsu. Jeanne se alarmó mucho, al sentir una presencia casi demoniaca salir de su **[Master]** , para luego tomar pose de pelea al ver los ojos carmesí sangrientos de Natsu – **Descuida, mocosa sacrosanta, no te haré nada malo –** comentó.

\- ¿Qué eres? – preguntó la rubia.

 **\- Es momento de contarte todo –** dijo, para luego mirar al Uchiha y a la Nohara – **Oigan, ya saben que hacer –** estos asintieron.

Y así como Jeanne les contó su historia, Obito y Rin contaron la suya, sobre lo que fue el **[Mundo Shinobi]**. Absolutamente todo. Decir que la [Santa de Orleans] se quedó sorprendida era poco, estaba realmente anonadada. No esperaba que existiera otro mundo paralelo, los poderes que se manejaba y las criaturas de gran poder, dígase Bijuus. Finalmente, estaba esa profecía que habían hecho al mundo, con su destrucción total, y no solo el mundo, sino todos los alrededores, profecía en la cual, su **[Master]** y dos chicas del grupo estaban involucrados. Por su moral y su honor, tenía que ayudar a impedirlo, por lo que les dijo que estaría muy presta a evitar ello.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras ello, le contaron lo que estaban haciendo actualmente y sobre la formación de los mercenarios **[Fallen Raiders]** , así como los objetivos de estos, teniendo la aceptación de Jeanne. Salvar a las personas que lo necesitan de diversas maneras era algo bueno.

\- Creo que llegó el momento de saber a qué grupo pertenecerá Jeanne – dijo Obito. Juvia quería levantar la mano, pero Setanta se lo impidió.

\- Lo mejor será que esté al lado de su **[Master]** – comentó el lancero. Natsu le agradeció en silencio. Jeanne miró a Natsu.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello, Natsu-kun? – preguntó.

\- Si – este asintió – El grupo empieza a crecer y necesitamos que los equipos se formen. Quién sabe cuántos **[Servants]** o amigos tengamos en el camino – comentó jocoso.

\- Natsu-san, a ella si la acepta en su grupo, y a mí, que soy su maid personal, no me acepta. No es justo – comentó un poco dolida Tohru.

\- En sí, es lo más justo, Tohru-kun – intervino Lucoa. Esto llamó la atención de todos – Verán, en las peleas que han tenido últimamente, además de tomar la referencia contra la que tuvieron con **[Caster]** , Gilles de Rais, y **[Rider]** , Christopher Columbus, Obito-kun, Rin-san, Mavis-san y yo nos dimos cuenta de que todos se movían según patrones de movimiento, dividiéndolo en cuatro ramas: guerrero, apoyo, asesino y especialista – comentó la dragona.

\- La rama del "Guerrero" tiene usuarios que son aquellos que pueden meterse a la pelea sin preocupaciones y con iniciativa, debido a su gran resistencia física, vitalidad y fuerza que va más allá del límite, propinando ataques de cualquier tipo a diestra y siniestra. Las personas que están en la rama del "Asesino", por otro lado, infligen un gran daño y liquidar objetivos específicos de manera eficaz, sabiendo en qué momento entrar a la pelea. Los que van por la rama del "Apoyo" pueden decidir el curso de una batalla, aportando con poderes que beneficien a sí mismos o al grupo, por ejemplo, curando o cubriendo a un aliado. Por último, la rama del "Especialista", cubriendo por completo lo que falta de las otras ramas, generando daño masivo y demás afines – explicó Rin – Todos nosotros, por decirlo así, tenemos dos ramas predominantes, una primaria y otra secundaria – puntualizó.

\- Con esto, la división sería la siguiente: Natsu sería Guerrero/Especialista; Karen, Especialista/Asesino; Ellen, Apoyo/Asesino; Tohru, Apoyo/Especialista; Juvia, Asesino/Apoyo; Setanta, Asesino/Guerrero; Mavis, Apoyo/Especialista; Rin, Apoyo/Especialista; Lucoa-chan, Asesino/Especialista; y yo, Asesino/Guerrero – dijo Obito – Ahora bien, por lo que Jeanne nos contó de su vida, y por lo que deduje, ella vendría a ser de ramas Guerrero/Especialista, por lo que encajaría perfecto en la división de Natsu – señaló.

Varios estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, ya que se acoplaba a su sistema de lucha al mencionado. En cambio, otros…

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que estar en esa rama? – pregunto Tohru – Yo tengo una fuerza que supera a un dragón promedio – comentó con un puchero.

\- Tohru-kun, sabemos que tienes una gran fuerza, pero tu fuerte está en los ataques en masa y los sellos de percepción, lo que te hace alguien afín a las ramas mencionadas – le explicó Lucoa. Esta solo asintió, un poco conforme por la explicación.

\- Juvia no creo que sea una asesina. Apoyo si, pero asesina, no – comentó la maga de agua.

\- Eso se debe, más que todo, a las armas que obtuviste hace un mes. Ambas te dan cobertura de matanza demoniaco, divino y dragón, además de protección personal y grupal – le dijo Obito. Juvia entendió.

\- Por eso, dividiremos a todos, en los siguientes grupos – habló Rin – Natsu-chan se mantendrá como el líder del grupo de mercenarios en general, así como el líder de la facción del "Guerrero" o equipo Ashura. Jeanne-chan será su primer miembro – el peli salmón y la rubia francesa asintieron – Karen-chan será la líder de la facción del "Especialista" o Equipo Indra. Por ahora, sin miembros – Karen, quien suspiraba resignada, esperaba que el grupo creciera pronto para tener más miembros – Ellen-chan, será la líder de la facción del "Apoyo" o Equipo Hamura. Tohru-chan sigue siendo su primer miembro – ambas asintieron serenamente – Juvia-chan será la líder de la facción del "Asesino" o Equipo Aqua. Setanta-chan se mantiene como el primer miembro – ambos sonrieron por esto – Mavis-san será la líder del grupo especial que tenemos Obito y yo bajo nuestro mando, el Equipo Lux. Aún sin miembros, por ahora – hizo una pausa – Y las fuerzas supervisoras las comandaremos Obito, yo y Lucoa-san – finalizó.

\- ¿Están de acuerdo con la distribución? Saben que pueden levantar sus manos para mencionar algún inconveniente y ver que se puede hacer para remediarlo – les dijo Lucoa.

\- Yo estoy más que de acuerdo. El muchacho sigue siendo el líder y no le veo problemas a ello – corroboró **[Lancer]**.

\- Juvia apoya lo dicho por Setanta-san. Además, estoy muy de acuerdo con Natsu-san – habló la maga de agua.

\- Yo también – fue el turno de Mavis.

\- Nosotras igual. Apoyaremos a Natsu-san / Natsu-kun hasta nuestro último aliento – dijeron Karen, Ellen y Tohru, con ánimos.

\- ¡Y yo! – Kanna alzó los brazos, alegre, bajo su propio estilo. Su mascota, el pequeño tigre Bengali también daba saltitos, apoyando lo dicho por su dueña. Cabe decir que los demás rieron graciosamente por ello.

 _\- Shisho_ , necesitamos un cuarto para Jeanne-chan – le avisó el _Dragon Slayer_.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Comical World – Bleach OST 01)**

En ese momento, Obito estaba a punto de contestarle que estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo, Rin se le adelantó.

\- Por el momento no es necesario Natsu-chan. En vista de que es tu primera **[Servant]** , yo y Obito estamos de acuerdo en que duerma contigo, hasta que nos adecuemos por esta zona y sigamos con los entrenamientos correspondientes. Esto durará una semana. Después de ello, Jeanne-chan tendrá su propio cuarto – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tranquila.

Cabe decir que Karen, Ellen y Tohru estaban a punto de replicar, pero la sola mirada mortal de la Nohara, futura señora principal Uchiha, daba miedo a todos, incluso al mismo Kurama. Lucoa y Mavis miraban esto con una sonrisa también. Tal parecía que la _kunoichi_ quería ver arder el mundo.

\- Bueno, es verdad que en mi cama hay suficiente espacio para los tres – comentaba Natsu inocentemente.

\- ¿Espacio para tres? – preguntó Jeanne.

\- Yo y Kanna-chan dormimos juntos – contestó con naturalidad – Soy su padre adoptivo, después de todo – agregó.

\- Si lo ponen de esa manera, dormiré esta semana junto a Natsu-kun – puntualizó la rubia.

Cu Chulainn sonreía bajito, como quien se burlaba de la situación; Juvia suspiraba en cansancio, como diciendo que su amigo peli salmón conquistaba a las chicas sin que se diera cuenta, pero rezaba para que siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre; Obito solo suspiró cansado; Mavis y Lucoa reían ante la treta de Rin; mientras que el trio de chicas enamoradas de Natsu estaban con muchos celos, aunque, por otro lado, les tranquilizaba, ya que se notaba que Jeanne era alguien de principios, además de que tenía el apelativo de ser la **[Santa de Orleans]**.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente.**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Peaceful Afternoon – Bleach OST 01)**

Natsu, Karen, Ellen y Juvia se habían levantado muy temprano, para empezar con el entrenamiento. Obito y Rin estaban haciéndoles entrenar físicamente, bajo muchos ataques consecutivos de diversos _jutsus_ de clase _Katon_ y _Hyoton_.

Setanta y Jeanne decidieron ayudar con el entrenamiento, por lo que pidieron unos clones de sus **[Master]**. Con **[Lancer]** , Juvia seguía perfeccionándose en el arte de la espada y el escudo, también bajo los consejos de **[Silver]** , haciendo que la peliazul lograra tener una mezcla de estilos de ataque con sus armas: inglés y celta. Jeanne, por otro lado, le empezó a entrenar en los principios básicos de tomar una espada, al estilo francés.

Las demás, por otra parte, estaban haciendo el desayuno o siguiendo con su descanso.

Así, transcurrieron los días, con el acoplamiento de la **[Servant] [Ruler]** al grupo, aunque hubo algunas misiones de suma urgencia que eran ayuda de reconstrucción y captura de bandidos, además de matar algunos monstruos que asolaban al sur de allí. Con la ayuda de Jeanne y los resultados del entrenamiento, acabaron rápidamente con ello. Tras la ayuda, los pueblerinos agradecieron con dinero y comida, pero el grupo, por las palabras de Natsu, solo aceptó la comida, algo común en ellos, pero a Jeanne la sorprendió bastante. Sabía de antemano la codicia humana y aprovecharse de los más necesitados, ya que ella lo vivió en la campaña de liberación francesa con algunos de sus capitanes y generales, además de los ingleses, pero ver a su **[Master]** no aprovecharse, sino, es más, con alegría y una sonrisa que deslumbraba y animaría al más pesimista a seguir adelante, compartía su alimento y ayudaba al pueblo a la reconstrucción y la construcción de más lugares, como parques, vías y limpieza del lugar, algo que los demás imitaron. Ella sonrió por lo gentil que era.

A pesar de que a ella le daba un poco de pena dormir junto a él, poco a poco se le fue pasando, acostumbrándose a su calidez.

También, con los demás, empezó a llevarse más que bien, con sugerencias y apoyos, como apoyando en el entrenamiento de Karen y Ellen; aprendiendo a cocinar junto a Tohru y Juvia; controlando de que Mavis no se comiera toda la comida; conversando unos momentos con Kurama mientras este controlaba el cuerpo de su **[Master]** ; entrenando un poco más junto a Obito, Rin y Lucoa; jugaba con Kanna; y teniendo duelos amistosos con Cu Chulainn, para que los demás vieran el nivel de pelea entre dos **[Servants]**.

Los demás, por su parte, ya se habían acostumbrado a la francesa, siendo alguien imprescindible para todos ellos, incluso matarían por su bienestar, así como de todos los demás.

Cuando dormían Natsu, Jeanne y Kanna, el peli salmón tenía unos sueños un poco extraños: de una rubia atada a una carroza, atada a un poste, mientras era apedreada, con un crucifijo de madera, como un único consuelo. Por otro lado, Jeanne soñaba con un chico de cabellera corta salmón, quien era severamente apuñalado por cuatro manos, mientras estaba atado a un suplicio eterno, condenado a la muerte. Lo tomaron sin mucha importancia, aunque les intrigaba. Ya lo tratarían en su respectivo momento.

Antes de que se acabara la primera semana, Jeanne les había contado de la organización que acogía a todos los **[Servants]** de la historia que fueron rescatados, llamado **[Chaldea]** , la cual sucumbió ante el quíntuple choque de los meteoros. todo esto corroborado por Cu Chulainn. Con el veredicto de Obito, Rin y Lucoa, además de la aprobación de Natsu y los demás, decidieron, en el futuro, rescatar y acoger a tantos **[Servants]** fuera posible. Si hubiese alguno que deseara la destrucción o el fin del mundo, evidentemente, sería destruido, sin piedad alguna, pero Natsu se opuso ante lo que sus sensei dijeron, diciéndoles que primero tratarían con el **[Servant]** enemigo. Si era imposible de unirlos a su bando, lo matarían. La rubia se sorprendió, para luego sonreír ante la bondad del chico.

Tras esto, Jeanne les proporcionó los nombres y los orígenes de todos los **[Servants]** que ella conocía, para tenerlos en una base de datos.

Y después de todo lo dicho anteriormente, así como el paso del viento, el tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cumpliéndose así la primera semana de Jeanne en el grupo. Ya era hora de cumplir la promesa que hicieron e ir, de una vez por todas, a Iceberg.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la gran mesa, con más de 100 sillas. Obito iba a la cabeza, acompañado de Rin, Mavis y Lucoa, a la derecha, izquierda y derecha, respectivamente. De allí, siguieron Natsu, Karen, Ellen, Juvia, Cu Chulainn, Tohru, Kanna y Jeanne, para terminar. Todos se sentaron en el orden de llegada al grupo, aunque, luego ya harían un nuevo orden de sentarse en la mesa. Bengali estaba comiendo tranquilamente atrás de la silla de Kanna, mientras que el periquito de Karen y la tortuga de Ellen estaban descansando libremente en el pequeño arroyo artificial que estaba en la entrada de la mansión.

\- Vaya, el comedor se ve bastante grande y un poco vacío – comentó Mavis con media sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, Mavis-san. Con más amigos que tengamos y **[Servants]** que rescatemos, todo este lugar será muy animado – agregó Rin. Cu Chulainn carraspeó la garganta.

\- Como ya hemos acordado, los únicos que serán [Master] son los que son humanos en el grupo. Esa responsabilidad recae en Obito, Rin-san, el muchacho, Karen, Ellen y Mavis – dijo tranquilamente, pero luego se alteró al ver que la última se comía su carne.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Ditty for Daddy – Bleach OST 01)**

\- ¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES CON "MI" COMIDA, LOLI GLOTONA?! – le gritó con una vena en la cabeza.

\- ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS LOLI GLOTONA, PERRITO?! – le gritó con una vena en la cien Mavis, mientras se tragaba un pedazo de carne bastante grande. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien.

\- ¡A TI, SINO A QUIÉN MÁS, RUBIA OXIGENADA DEVORA PLATOS! – respondió desafiante, mientras tenía a su **[Gáe Bolg]** en la mano, dispuesto a ensartársela en el corazón.

\- ¡YA VALISTE! – masculló iracunda Mavis, mientras juntaba sus manos para usar **[Magia de Luz]**. Los dos estuvieron a punto de hacer un escándalo, como siempre, pero con un pequeño y muy amenazante dragón oriental hecho de _Hyoton_ por parte de Rin bastó para calmar las amenazas.

\- Y como siempre, Rin-sensei calmando todo – susurró Ellen.

\- Es verdad – dijo Juvia.

\- Jejejeje... – Karen se reía nerviosamente, al igual que Obito. Kanna miraba con una cara de palo.

\- Todo siempre es animado con ustedes – agregó Lucoa. La otra dragona asentía.

\- "Yare Yare" – susurró Natsu con una sonrisa.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Ahora, por otro lado, tenemos un asunto pendiente – intervino Tohru, para calmar los ánimos entre **[Lancer]** y Mavis, quienes se miraban desafiantemente, como todas las mañanas – Jeanne-san necesita un cuarto – comentó.

\- Tienes razón, Tohru-chan. En el transcurso de la semana, hemos creado muchos cuartos disponibles en ambas secciones, además de que hemos remodelado la casa a una mansión, para acoger a más **[Servants]** cuando la situación lo requiera – dijo Obito – Sin embargo, faltan comprar muchas cosas y lo que ella desea – agregó, para luego tener una sonrisa un poco traviesa. Cabe decir que esto daba mala espina.

 _\- ¿Qué se le ocurrió ahora? –_ se preguntaban casi todos, menos Rin, Lucoa y Mavis, quienes ya intuían algo.

\- Necesitas entrenamiento en infiltración, Natsu – comentó – Es por ello, que te mandaré a Fiore, junto a Jeanne, en una "misión" – dijo. Kurama estaba enojado por lo que Obito iba a mandar a hacer a su amigo.

\- ¿Misión? – preguntó.

\- Comprarás todo lo que Jeanne requiere en Magnolia misma, sin que alguien de tus amigos o conocidos lo note. Recuerda usar todo lo que te enseñamos, con perspectiva y cautela – comentó serio. Este miró a su _shisho._

\- ¡Si, _shisho_! _–_ respondió. El bijuu dentro de Natsu recién entendió, tras estas palabras. Si que la había pensado de manera bastante detenida.

\- Muy bien. Los espero en media hora – ordenó – Los demás, síganme, tenemos entrenamiento que hacer – dijo.

\- Si – respondieron a su manera.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Little Gangs – Boruto Naruto The Movie OST)**

Cuando salieron al patio, Juvia se acercó a Obito, con la mirada muy seria, a confrontarlo. El Uchiha sabía que la maga de agua estaba en contra de ello.

\- Obito-sensei ¿Por qué manda a Natsu-san a Magnolia? Sabe la razón por la que nos alejamos y es para evitar la **[Caída del Dragón]** , algo que ha estado logrando evitar desde que empezamos a viajar – le dijo seria – _Aunque puedo sentir que tiene unos pequeños síntomas, mientras hacemos los entrenamientos –_ esto lo pensó.

\- Exactamente por ello, Juvia. Natsu debe de aprender a manejar sus emociones, hacerse más fuerte cada día, saber que puede enamorarse de verdad y mantener su confianza en sí mismo – respondió – Además, no es como dijera que "él" mismo tiene que ir. Es más, si entendiste bien, le dije que usara todo lo que le enseñamos, con cautela y perspectiva – recalcó. Fue allí donde entendió.

\- Ya veo... _Ninjutsu_ \- susurró. El azabache amplió su sonrisa.

 _ **Adentro de la casa. Con Natsu, Jeanne, Tohru y Kanna**_

Tohru estaba preparando un poco de comida para que Natsu llevara a Magnolia, con la ayuda de este. Kanna, mientras tanto, estaba jugando con Jeanne y Bengali.

\- Muy bien, Natsu-san, páseme un poco de pimienta y sal – pidió. Este asintió – Jeanne-san ¿Qué le gustaría llevar? – preguntó.

\- Cualquier cosa esta bien – sonrió amablemente. Cabe decir que **[La Pucelle]** _,_ sentía que estaba en sus épocas de niña, cuando disfrutaba de su familia. Justo en eso, Kanna había ido al cuarto que comparte con su padre y trajo un libro de cuentos.

\- Jeanne-sama, Jeanne-sama – le decía la menor - ¿Puedes leerme este libro? – preguntó. La rubia de ojos azules sonrió con nervios, aunque por dentro, estaba con temor y vergüenza de ello - ¿Jeanne-sama? – preguntó.

\- Kanna-chan… yo…. – susurraba apenada.

\- ¿Jeanne-chan? – siguió Natsu.

\- ¿No sabe leer, Jeanne-san? – preguntó curiosa la rubia dragona. Jeanne desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

\- A los campesinos, no se impartía la educación, además, entré al ejército francés muy joven. No sé leer y escribir, solamente mi propio nombre y mi firma por mucho – respondió triste.

\- Entonces no hay problema, Jeanne-san – le sonrió la rubia dragona, para luego llevarse una mano al pecho, con suficiencia – Yo le enseñaré todo lo relacionado a leer y escribir cuando terminemos con la misión. Nunca es tarde para aprender – dijo. En ese momento, Jeanne se acercó a Tohru y le abrazó.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad – le sonrió con sinceridad. Tohru aceptó el gesto. Natsu, Kanna y el pequeño tigre sonrieron por esto. Kurama también valoraba mucho el gesto de la dragona.

Y así, pasaron unos treinta minutos, entre risas, preparativos de comida y demás, Tohru les entrego, en pequeñas envolturas, unos cuantos bocadillos para que pasaran el día. Los dos salieron y Obito les estaba esperando.

\- Muy bien. Los enviaré a la casa de Natsu en Magnolia. Los vendré a recoger a la medianoche ¿De acuerdo? – los dos asintieron – Dicho esto – los ojos de Obito evolucionaron al _Mangekyou Sharingan_ \- Los enviaré de retorno…. _¡Kamui!_ – los dos fueron succionados por su vórtice dimensional.

 _ **Justo en eso, en Magnolia-Fiore**_

Natsu y Jeanne habían llegado al interior de la casa de este. El peli salmón se sorprendió de ver que estaba por completo en orden, sin ningún tipo de suciedad. Tal parecía que Makarov mantenía el orden con el que lo dejó. Además de eso, pudo darse cuenta de que la diferencia horaria estaba un poco atrasada con respecto a donde estaban anteriormente, con una hora como máximo.

 _\- Eso nos dará un poco más de tiempo_ \- pensó el **[Dragon Slayer]** _._

\- ¿Dónde estamos, Natsu-kun? – preguntó.

\- En mi casa de Magnolia – respondió con media sonrisa, entre alegre y la nostalgia que le invadía en ese momento – Bueno, por el momento, debemos ir a comprar todo lo que necesites, sin que sea descubierto – comentó sereno, para luego ocurrirle una idea.

\- ¿Qué pensaste, Natsu-kun? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Esto – tras decirlo, empezó a realizar unos sellos manuales - _¡Henge no Jutsu!_ **(Técnica de Transformación)** \- y dicho esto, Natsu se transformó a un hombre de unos 21 años, cabellos negros en punta, ojos castaños, camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

\- ¿Qué es esa técnica, Natsu-kun? – preguntó sorprendida de ver el cambio de físico de su **[Master]**.

\- Como ya sabes, tengo el chakra – ella asintió – Esta es una técnica básica, aunque espero mantenerla el tiempo que estemos aquí, pero, si llega a pasar eso, tengo un pequeño plan de respaldo – le dijo con una sonrisa un poco socarrona, para luego ponerse un poco triste – Aunque quiero ver a mis amigos y a los niños del orfanatorio, es una misión que _Shisho_ me encomendó. No puedo fallar – se dijo.

\- ¿Niños de orfanatorio? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Ah, si. Lo que pasa es que antes de irme de Magnolia, iba a los orfanatos donde están los niños huérfanos sin padres. Trataba de, al menos, llevarles una sonrisa y hacerles saber que no estaban solos – respondió con una sonrisa marca Dragneel. Jeanne se sintió conmovida por tal muestra de gentileza y amabilidad por parte de Natsu.

\- Eres un hombre muy amable – le halago. Él le agradeció, aunque se rascaba la nuca de la pena.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿Vamos o no de compras, Jeanne-chan? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella se contagió de esta y le rio de la misma manera.

Después de guardar la comida que Tohru les había dejado, partieron rumbo a la zona comercial. Cuando llegaron a la sección de ropas, la rubia se quedó maravillada, al ver de muchas formas, colores y diseños.

\- Que ropas tan bellas. En mis tiempos, las ropas eran un poco uniformes que digamos – comentó nostálgica, para luego ponerse triste – Me daría pena dañar tantas ropas. Mejor no escojo alguna – dijo.

\- No te preocupes, Jeanne-chan. Sabes, ahora puedes elegir cuantas quieras, ya que hay muchas tallas para toda clase de cuerpo en las mujeres, además de que te puedes probar hasta encontrar tu talla ideal. Todo, sin comprometerte a pagar, hasta quedarte satisfecha – le explicó.

Y bajo esta premisa, la **[Santa de Orleans]** empezó a escoger ropas, muy bonitas, aunque viendo siempre la parte económica, para no gastar mucho, pero Natsu le dijo que podía gastar cuanto quisiera, ya que Obito le había dado el suficiente dinero para poder comprar todo lo que quisiera.

También, le sugirió, para que vaya un poco más suelta, y no estar siempre con su armadura, que se pusiera un conjunto de toda la ropa que compraron.

Al final, se visitó con una camisa blanca sin mangas, la cual estaba muy ceñida a sus pechos de buen tamaño y su abdomen; una corbata azul marino; un listón simple para su gran trenza; una falda corta que le quedaba por encima de los muslos color azul oscuro; medias azul marino oscuro hasta los muslos y unos calzados negros. Se veía sencillamente bella.

\- Te ves hermosa, Jeanne-chan – le halagó.

\- Muchas gracias, Natsu-kun – agradeció la rubia.

Siguieron comprando más cosas para la rubia en toda la zona comercial, como utensilios femeninos, servicios de higiene para su dormitorio, y demás cosas. Cuando terminaron, fueron a descansar un poco hacia la casa del peli salmón, además de comer la comida de Tohru. Tras comer y sentirse satisfechos, descansaron tranquilamente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Cuando Natsu despertó, se dio con la sorpresa que su cabeza estaba en las piernas de la rubia, a modo de almohada, mientras ella estaba durmiendo. Se levanto de a pocos, sin llamar su atención, para luego cubrirla con una manta.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Kakashi to Obito – Naruto Shippuden OST 03)**

Sin embargo, ella empezó a gimotear de sufrimiento y dolor puros, por completo afligida.

\- Por… Por favor… ¡No lo hagan! – balbuceaba entrecortada en sueños, mientras lloraba – ¡No lo hagan!… ¡No lo hagan! ¡Por favor! – esto alarmó a Natsu, demasiado.

 _ **¡Está reviviendo un trauma, Natsu! –**_ le dijo Kurama, serio.

\- ¿Un trauma? – preguntó.

 _ **\- ¿Recuerdas cuando contó su vida a todos? –**_ este asintió – _**Había algo extraño en su relato, ya que, en la parte final, no quería tocar más a fondo. Ahora entiendo con lo que está diciendo –**_ habló muy serio, y molesto a la vez - _**Pero me pregunto ¿Esos malditos carceleros fueron capaces de hacerle tal daño a una mujer santa? –**_ preguntó a si mismo, en voz alta.

\- ¡Kurama, dime que rayos tiene Jeanne-chan! ¡Ve al maldito grano de una vez! – le pidió sereno, aunque la ira lo estaba consumiendo de a pocos, algo que el Bijuu nunca había visto. Se notaba que la rubia iba a ser alguien importante en la vida de su portador.

 _ **\- Creo que es apresurado lo que te diré, pero tengo una sola conclusión para lo que pasó con la mocosa santa –**_ comentó con ira contenida - _**Ella fue violada, Natsu –**_ lo dijo sin rodeos. El peli salmón abrió los ojos, muy anonadado, para luego apretar los puños con ira, por lo que acababa de escuchar; e impotencia, por no poder hacer algo para aliviar ese dolor que la rubia. Con decisión, se acercó a Jeanne, la atrajo hacia él, con delicadeza, y le abrazó mansamente, con una sonrisa amable.

\- Shhh... A partir de ahora, todo estará bien, Jeanne-chan. Yo cuidaré de ti y siempre estaré aquí para ti, para protegerte, incluso de tus peores traumas y terribles pesadillas – le habló pausadamente.

Después de unos momentos, la rubia comenzó a calmar su respiración y empezó a descansar bien. Con toda la calma del mundo, la recostó sobre el sofá donde dormían y la recubrió con una manta. Limpió delicadamente sus lágrimas, para luego traer una silla y sentarse frente a la rubia.

Natsu, por otra parte, estaba lejos de estar tranquilo. Por un lado, sentía esa culpa y ese dolor por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, de momento; por otro, sentía esa impotencia de no poder evitarle ese dolor ¡Se sentía un verdadero estúpido! Sus ojos se humedecieron

Tras meditarlo, tomó una decisión. Una de sus prioridades sería el protegerla y buscar su felicidad, así le costara la vida.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, se acercó y apoyó su frente en la nuca de Jeanne, para susurrarle.

\- Lo que te hicieron no tiene nombre - dijo - Juro que olvidarás todos lo que te atormenta. No te preocupes. Volverás a sonreír como siempre lo hacías, Jeanne-chan. Incluso si tengo que morir, incluso si la **[Caída del Dragón]** siga su curso, las haré sonreír y que nunca más tendrán que pasar por la tristeza y el dolor, jamás – lo decía, mientras pensaba en Karen, Ellen y Tohru. Dicho esto, se separó, para luego acomodarse y quedarse dormido.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, la rubia, aún dormida, sonrió imperceptiblemente, tras escuchar las palabras de su **[Master]**.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Después de unas horas, hasta llegar a las 05:00 pm, Natsu se había despertado y observó a Jeanne dormida. Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo, para seguir viendo como la rubia dormía plácidamente, lo cual realizó después de unos 30 minutos.

\- Ya era hora que despertaras, Jeanne-chan – le habló con una sonrisa tranquila. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

\- Gracias por ver de mí, Natsu-kun – agradeció la ojiazul.

\- Como va a ser noche ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por la ciudad? – sugirió – Como turismo. Juro que no te arrepentirás – le sonrió con su clásica sonrisa marca Dragneel.

\- Está bien, vamos – aceptó.

\- Aunque, por ahora, cambiaré de aspecto – le dijo. Tras esto, realizó el mismo _Henge_ _ **(Transformación)**_ – Ahora sí, vamos – y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos salieron.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Way Home – Accel World Original Soundtrack II feat. ONOKEN)**

Durante su caminata, fueron por muchos lugares de Magnolia, siendo algunos de ellos los parques. Jeanne se quedó sorprendida por los helados, ya que nunca los había probado en su vida. Cuando lo probaba, se quedaba maravillada de los tantos sabores que existían, aunque eso le costó muchos dolores de cabeza por que el frio pasó hacia su cerebro.

\- Te dije que comieras con calma, Jeanne-chan – se burlaba el _Dragon Slayer._

\- ¡No te burles de mí, Natsu-kun! – se quejó penosamente, mientras se sobaba la frente, de manera graciosa, generando risas en el hijo de Igneel. Un par de ancianos que pasaban por allí, observaron la escenita, dándoles una sonrisa.

\- Me recuerda a nosotros, cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita – comentó el anciano.

\- Los jóvenes de ahora y el amor. Son pocos como estos dos chicos – respondió la anciana, para mirar con más énfasis a Natsu – No debes de burlarte de tu bella novia, muchacho – le reprendió. La **[Santa de Orleans]** se sonrojó con mucho mayor énfasis, por la confusión.

\- No somos novios, señora – le dijo la rubia, con pena.

\- Somos amigos ¿verdad, Jeanne-chan? – siguió Natsu de manera muy tranquila, recibiendo el asentimiento furioso de ella.

\- Pero, apostaré, todo lo que quiera, a que terminan siendo novios, incluso pueden llegar a ser marido y mujer, hasta, es más, me atrevo a decir de que tendrán un par de niños: una niña rubia con mechones salmón y ojos azules con una belleza como la madre junto con un carácter amable; y un niño rubio de mirada ónix y similar al muchacho, solo que de carácter un poco sensible, pero, en definitiva, ambos serán poderosos – dijo el anciano – Y yo nunca fallo en mis apuestas – aseveró. Cabe decir que la descripción de los futuros niños hacía que la mente de Jeanne empezara a trabajar a mil por hora, aunque no ayudaba que su cabeza esté hirviendo en esos momentos.

 _\- Yo y mi_ _ **[Master]**_ _Natsu-kun con hijos... –_ pensó la francesa con su sonrojo monumental.

\- Los dejamos en su día, jovencitos. Y sigan por ese camino – hizo una pausa - Que el camino del amor y el perdón los guíe en un sendero para la redención y la salvación universal. Cuídense de los pasos de la muerte – ambos seniles se retiraron del parque. Tras unos minutos, Natsu se levantó, mientras que Jeanne le seguía con la mirada.

\- Pero que señores muy extraños – susurró Natsu. Kurama, quien solamente era un simple espectador de todo, estaba muy serio. Jeanne también intuía un poco. Decidieron obviarlo, por lo que el joven miró a su acompañante – Jeanne-chan, por lo que sé, por estas fechas, hay un festival con juegos. Vamos para allá – cambió de tema, rápidamente. Ella también quería pasar la página.

 **[Fin del OST]**

Siguieron en su trayecto, tranquilamente, aunque, durante el camino, muchos hombres y mujeres, por igual, los miraban como pedazos de carne. Ambos eran guapos, para cualquier civil común y corriente.

Llegaron a las mencionadas atracciones, vieron muchos juegos de diversos tipos. Pasearon por muchos, rieron a montones y se divirtieron como nunca. Cuando fueron para una de las atracciones, la cual era un juego mágico-mecánico que recién se estrenaba en Fiore y que era muy famoso en Pergrande: "Montaña de Pergrande" (N.A: El equivalente a la "Montaña Rusa")

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estaremos bien? – preguntó la rubia, con duda.

\- No te preocupes, ya me he subido un montón de veces con Karen-chan cuando estábamos en Pergrande – le dijo con una sonrisa – Alístate, que casi llegamos a la cima – le advirtió. Cuando llegaron, Jeanne se sorprendió de la vista del lugar, observando gran parte de la ciudad. El carrito en que iban se detuvo intempestivamente.

\- Ehhh… - susurró Jeanne. En ese momento, empezó a sentir que el carrito descendía sobre lo que era una pendiente, tomando mucha velocidad por el accionar de la gravedad.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – Natsu alzó las manos con alegría, mientras que Jeanne…

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó muy asustada, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, llorando cómicamente.

Tras terminar, la ojiazul empezó a respirar a bocanadas, de rodillas, mientras que Natsu había disfrutado.

\- Una más – susurró la **[Santa de Orleans]**.

\- Ehhh – Natsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡Una más, Natsu-kun! – dijo con determinación.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Jeanne-chan! – le animó.

Y así, por unas veinte veces, el **[Dragon Slayer]** y **[La Pucelle]** subieron como niños en dulcería a la "Montaña de Pergrande", disfrutando de la sensación de adrenalina recorrerles las venas. Jeanne lo disfrutaba de maravilla y Natsu realmente la pasaba muy bien a su lado.

\- Debo decir que fue fantástico – señaló la rubia, mientras degustaba de un algodón de azúcar, cortesía de Natsu, tras terminar de ir por la "Montaña de Pergrande" – Delicioso. Muchas gracias, Natsu-kun – le agradeció.

\- No hay de que, Jeanne-chan – respondió - ¿Por qué no vamos al orfanato de Magnolia? – preguntó – Aunque esto va en contra de la misión que _Shisho_ me puso, pero también es imperativo como líder de los **[Fallen Raiders]** el apoyar a los que lo necesitan y ellos son los necesitados – dijo con una sonrisa. La rubia le sonrió.

\- Vuelvo a decirlo, eres muy gentil. Eres alguien que prioriza a los otros que a ti mismo, además de que no lo haces mecánicamente, sino que te nace – comentó, para luego tenderle la mano – Vamos, debemos ir a ese orfanato – el joven aceptó la mano de la rubia.

 _ **Time Skip. Unas horas después**_

Natsu y Jeanne habían comprado muchas cosas en la zona comercial, siendo estas, en gran parte, llevadas en una carreta por el joven **[Dragon Slayer]**.

Con ellas en mano, aunque, en sí, apoyados por ese medio de transporte, ya que eran demasiados, ambos fueron hacia el orfanato, el cual estaba en la parte norte de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron, Natsu deshizo su _Henge_ y se adentraron a la iglesia, la cual custodiaba a los niños en el albergue.

\- ¡¿Está aquí, madre?! – preguntó Natsu con las cosas, mientras que Jeanne oraba un poco. Al parecer, sus costumbres de _Santa_ no se le quitarían. Una monja de edad avanzada salió para recibir al joven.

\- Natsu-chan. Me alegra verte – la monja se alegró bastante al verlo – Leí que estabas siendo perseguido en Bosco por las autoridades de ese país, hasta pedían precio por ti, pero me alegro de que estés bien – le abrazó. El joven aceptó el gesto – Pero me da gusto el ver que no has cambiado, incluso las monjas de Bosco me contaron por qué reaccionaste de esa manera, además de que no mataste a nadie inocente, salvando a esas dos chicas que sufrían calamidades allá – dijo.

\- ¿Cómo saben de Karen-chan y Ellen-chan? – preguntó.

\- Se volvió una noticia de nivel nacional lo que hiciste. Verás, los representantes de Bosco pidieron que se te mate por simplemente interferir con ellos ante el **[Rey Thoma]** y cabe decir que se rehusó enérgicamente a darte caza, amenazando con destruir Bosco en caso de que ellos quisieran dar caza a ti o a tus aliados – le informó.

\- Vaya – Natsu silbó, sorprendido – No pensaba que el **[Rey]** Calabaza me defendiera de esa manera. Ya veré que hago cuando vuelva dentro de ocho años – comentó.

\- Los niños estaban tristes, al saber que su héroe no iba a venir por ocho años, ya que, cuando los de Fairy Tail vinieron, nos contaron eso – le explicó.

\- No se preocupe, madre. Yo y los **[Fallen Raiders]** vendremos cada cierto tiempo, más que todo en las noches, para alegrarles la vida, o en caso contrario, llevarlos hacia donde estemos, para pasar un día en tranquilidad y compartir – le habló.

\- Muchas gracias, Natsu-chan. Y felicidades por formar tu grupo de mercenarios que apoyan a los demás en muchas zonas de Pergrande – hizo una pausa – Y sí, una monja que vino de Pergrande, hace dos semanas, me informó sobre tu grupo – comentó, para luego mirar a Jeanne - ¿Ella también es alguien de tu nuevo grupo? – preguntó.

\- Así es – respondió, mientras se acercaba a Jeanne – Jeanne-chan, ella es la madre superiora, Esther de Magnolia. Madre, ella es Jeanne D'Arc-chan – presentó a ambas.

\- Un gusto, madre /Un placer, Jeanne-chan – se saludaron ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Y todas esas cosas que están afuera en la carreta, Natsu-kun? – preguntó la madre, al ver desde la ventana.

\- Son para los niños – respondió – ¿Cuántos son los niños que están aquí? ¿Siguen con 2300 niños? – preguntó.

\- Aumentaron a 2500 niños, Natsu-chan – informó. El peli salmón suspiro de alivio.

\- Más bien que decidimos comprar muchos más, por si las dudas – comentó - ¿Podemos llevar los regalos para el patio principal? – pidió.

\- Justo íbamos a tener la cena al aire libre. Únanse a nosotros para la comida y, de paso, que los niños disfruten de su héroe – dijo amena la monja. Los dos asintieron.

Tras jalar la carreta y colocarla en medio del patio del orfanato, la madre superiora llamó a todos los niños para la cena. Cuando salieron en su totalidad, Jeanne sonrió al ver a muchos niños de diversos tamaños y edades, bien tratados y alimentados.

\- ¡Es Natsu-oniichan! – gritó una de las niñas. Tras esto grito, como estampida, acapararon al joven Dragneel, quien les recibió con los brazos abiertos, aunque estaba terminando siendo asfixiado por tanto niño y niña encima. Jeanne tenía una sonrisa nerviosa por como terminó su **[Master]**.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Children's Domain – Accel World Original Soundtrack II feat. ONOKEN)**

Después de que la madre Esther, junto a Jeanne, ayudara a Natsu en recomponerse, todos preguntaban al peli salmón por qué no había venido, recibiendo respuestas de que estaba buscando a su padre y que, también, en entrenamiento para ser más fuerte que nadie y proteger a todos. Los niños comprendieron ello. Uno de ellos preguntó que había en la carreta y Natsu les dio por respuesta que, si terminaban bien sus alimentos, lo sabrían, ya que era para ellos. Todos, tras escuchar esto, fueron a sus mesas y comieron lo más rápido posible, aunque había algunos con discapacidades, quienes tenían dificultades motoras.

En medio de bromas, canciones en grupo y demás, todos habían terminado de comer. Fue allí donde algunos se dieron cuenta de Jeanne.

\- ¿Quién es la _Onee-chan_ **(Señorita),** Natsu-oniichan? – preguntó una de las niñas.

\- Es verdad – susurró – Me olvidaba decirles, niños. Ella es Jeanne-chan. Me está acompañando, ya que quería conocerlos – les dijo.

\- ¡Como está, Jeanne-oneechan! – saludaron todos a coro. Ella les devolvió el saludo.

\- Veo que todos son unos buenos niños. Espero que tengan muchas bendiciones en su futuro – les sonrió gentilmente.

\- Natsu-oniichan tiene una bonita novia – comentó uno de los chicos de allí, sonrojando violentamente a la rubia, al igual que a Natsu. La madre Esther y los demás rieron por provocarles pena. Mientras que los más revoltosos...

\- ¡AMBOS SE BESAN DEBAJO DE UN ÁRBOL! ¡MIRANDO A LA LUNA Y A LAS ESTRELLAS! – canturreaban en voz alta.

\- ¡Ya verán! ¡Nadie se burla de mí! – en falso enojo, Natsu empezó a corretear a varios de los bromistas, generando que las risas aumentaran en todos, incluso Jeanne se había unido a ellos.

Y así, tras la cena, pasaron un buen rato, corriendo y jugando a las escondidas y demás juegos infantiles. Jeanne se había unido a los juegos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Después de ello, Natsu se acercó a la gran carreta y abrió la capota, para revelar todos los regalos. Todos los niños estaban muy emocionados porque su héroe les iba a dar algo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de la madre superiora y Jeanne, Natsu fue primero hacia donde estaban los niños discapacitados. Acariciándoles gentilmente la cabellera, sea niño o niña, les entregó sus respectivos regalos. Estos sonrieron alegres por ello.

\- Chicos, siempre, recuerden, que deben de priorizar a las personas que más necesitan ayuda. Todos aquí, estamos con las esperanzas de tener un lugar al cual llamar familia. Sin embargo, algunos de nosotros tenemos algunas limitaciones. Por lo que ellos necesitan mayor apoyo de nuestra parte – hizo una pausa – Por ello, quiero que siempre ayuden a quien más lo necesite, a aquellos que requieran ayuda y ustedes puedan hacerlo, a aquellos que no tienen un techo, a aquellos con hambre de justicia, misericordia, respeto y, sobre todo, amor, ya que, el amor, puede cambiar vidas, de muchas maneras – les hizo reflexionar, mientras que, por dentro, sentía morirse, ya que, por ese mismo amor, ese terco amor, el cual perduraba, tenía el tiempo contado.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Memory – Angel Beats! Original Soundtrack CD1)**

Los niños asintieron con una sonrisa. Harían caso a su héroe. Jeanne, por otro lado, empezó a mirar con otros ojos a Natsu, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido, por solo verlo. Su corazón gentil, amable y cálido le hacía sentir de una manera especial, algo que nunca había sentido en su vida. Sentía, en su estómago, mariposas revolotearse, a la vez que su admiración y respeto por la calidez de su **[Master]** le embriagaban por completo. Jeanne daba indicios de haberse enamorado de Natsu.

Mientras seguían con la entrega de los presentes, Jeanne se acercó a una de las niñas que ya habían recibido su regalo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Jeanne-oneechan? – preguntó la niña.

\- Hola, quería preguntarte por qué consideran a Natsu su héroe – le dijo.

\- Ehhh... bueno... como empezar – susurró la niña, hasta que sonrió – Él es muy fuerte, además que nunca se rinde, por más enemigos fuertes que haya tenido, incluso se enfrentó a dragones sabiendo que podía morir, solo para proteger a las personas que ama, sacrificándose a si mismo, sin importarle nada. Además, tiene esa sonrisa tan reconfortante que te hace sentir como si todo lo malo quedara por completo atrás y siempre ayuda a todos los niños, pobres y desvalidos. Por eso, Natsu-oniichan es mi héroe – le respondió – Además de eso, se ganó muchas fans alrededor del reino, incluso le daban regalos. Él los aceptaba, pero la inocencia de Natsu-oniichan era tal que no se daba cuenta de las insinuaciones de muchas de ellas, incluso de algunas mujeres de gremios famosos, como la señorita top model número 1 de Fiore, Jenny Rayleigh, y la princesa del reino, la señorita Hisui E. Fiore, con quienes Natsu-oniichan comparte una gran amistad, tengo entendido – agregó. Jeanne, no sabía el motivo, agradecía esto, desde el fondo de su corazón.

La rubia sonrió por todo lo que la menor le dijo. Su **[Master]** era alguien realmente noble, alguien que tenía un corazón de oro, y lo mejor de todo, es que ella era su **[Servant]**. Sonrió por tener tal honor y dicha.

\- Es alguien especial ¿No lo crees? – le dijo a la niña. Esta intuyó algo.

\- ¿Está enamorada de Natsu-oniichan, Jeanne-oneechan? – preguntó con una sonrisa gatuna. la rubia se sonrojó de golpe.

\- So... Solo preguntaba – balbuceaba con mucha pena, desviando la mirada y con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Después de entregar todos los regalos, Natsu y Jeanne, bastante apenada por la pregunta de la niña, se despidieron, no sin antes decirles que no dijeran a nadie que estuvo en Magnolia, jurándoles que vendría en otro momento, en las noches. La madre Esther les dijo que siempre serían bienvenidos, así como los demás aliados que tendría el peli salmón a futuro.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Caminando por una zona baldía, de regreso a la casa de Natsu, ambos estaban en un silencio cómodo.

\- Fue un bonito día, Natsu-kun. Siempre lo atesoraré – le dijo, mientras se llevaba una mano – Antes de seguir, quería hacerte una consulta ¿Qué te motivo a ayudar a esos niños? – preguntó.

\- Me siento identificado con ellos – respondió tranquilamente – Sabes, Jeanne-chan, yo soy el hijo de Igneel, el **[Rey Dragón de Fuego]** , y aprendí la magia **[Dragon Slayer]** – comentó.

\- No sabía que eras el hijo de un dragón – habló sorprendida.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Unjust Life – Angel Beats! Original Soundtrack CD2)**

\- Ahora lo sabes – le dijo con una sonrisa – Él me enseñó todo. Desde leer, escribir, cambiarme y cosas simples, hasta su magia, la **[Dragon Slayer de Fuego]**. Era feliz junto a mi padre, viviendo en las cuevas de Fiore, tranquilos. Tenía a mi padre, mi razón de vivir – lo decía con melancolía – Hasta que, cuando tuve siete años, Igneel desapareció. Después de eso, empecé a buscarlo por todos lados, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Me había quedado solo, desamparado, por completo huérfano – puntualizo con tristeza. Jeanne sintió su corazón partirse al ver la cara de dolor de su **[Master]**. Quería reconfortarlo, quería decirle que no estaría solo, que no tenía que sufrir, pero era mejor esperar a que terminara de hablar – Después de ello, Makarov-jichan me encontró y me integró a un grupo, mi primera familia y mis queridos amigos, Fairy Tail. Los años pasaron, hacíamos misiones y demás, todo iba de maravilla, algunas con peligro, otras un poco normales, aunque siempre terminaba en destrucción – dijo con una risa – Sin embargo, así como tengo a mis amigos, llegaría el momento de enamorarme. Sabes, según Igneel me dijo un día, los dragones eran polígamos por naturaleza, que reclamarían a sus hembras, por amor. Lo mismo pasa con los **[Dragon Slayer]** machos – la rubia le miró detenidamente – Suena ridículo, pero es verdad – dijo tristemente.

\- Creo que eso se debe, más que todo, a tu naturaleza de dragón que tu padre te enseñó, aunque me parece algo justo: el no presionar a las mujeres a que te quieran, sino esperar a que ellas correspondan estos sentimientos, obviamente, sin herir a ambas partes. Si se llega a ese punto, el rencor y el dolor pueden ser grandes para la parte que ama – comentó en entendimiento. Natsu agradecía que su primera **[Servant]** fuera así de tolerante y que no lo juzgara como un manipulador o pervertido, como lo eran algunas personas que conoció en el pasado.

\- Tienes razón, Jeanne-chan, pero, con la diferencia, que estos se enamorarían de corazón y de la manera más pura, incluso Igneel me comentó que sería más puro que los **[Ángeles]** que existen en el cielo, pero esto nunca lo comprobé – esto lo dijo, con una mano en el mentón, pensativo. Decidió obviarlo, para luego mirar a la rubia - Cuando estuve en Magnolia con mi gremio, me enamoré de cuatro chicas, me embriagué de aquel puro sentimiento, hasta el más alto grado, pero ellas, lamentablemente, terminaron prendidas de otros, ya que no sabía cómo siquiera actuar frente a ellas, de cómo hacerles notar mis sentimientos, de cómo hacerles ver el amor que sentía por ellas – hizo una pausa, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla, abatido - En un momento, dolido, pensaba en vengarme, que si ellas no iban a ser mías, nadie más las tendría, un pensamiento por completo bastante egoísta debo decir, pero eso sería algo malo. Ellas, a pesar de no estar enamoradas de mí, merecían la felicidad, ya que eso es el amor, sobreponer la felicidad de uno para otros. Respetaría su decisión y, es por ello, muy aparte de mi entrenamiento para dominar el chakra y salvar el mundo, que me retiré de aquí, para olvidarlas y dejarles vivir su vida, felices y tranquilas, sin ninguna preocupación que puedan tener de mi – hizo otra pausa – Si llegara a morir algún día, encantado de que ellas tuvieran una vida plena, sin tener que estar llevando el peso de mi muerte – finalizó, con mucha melancolía.

Jeanne, tras escuchar todo ello, concluyó y reafirmo dos cosas: su **[Master]** era alguien que anteponía su integridad por las personas que quería, no importara si el saliera herido en el proceso, sea físico o emocional; y lo segundo, siendo este lo más importante, que el peli salmón era una persona pura de corazón, alguien que merecía ser amado, por su nobleza. Aunque la idea de la poligamia era algo no del todo correcto, no le cabía en la cabeza cómo existan mujeres que no hayan visto el interior de su **[Master]** , alguien con una sonrisa que erradicaba hasta las mismas sombras del pensamiento y el dolor de todo corazón, una calidez que te hacía sentir segura y con ganas de enfrentar al mundo si es necesario, y, por, sobre todo, una gentileza que nunca vio en su vida.

A pasos lentos, ella le abrazó con una tierna sonrisa, rodeando sus delicados, pero a la vez, firmes brazos sobre el **[Dragon Slayer]** _._ Con una mano, Jeanne guio la cabeza de Natsu hacia el hombro derecho de la rubia, para que reposara un poco.

\- ¿Jeanne-chan? – susurró, para luego mirarle a los ojos. Jeanne le miraba con una calidez única, embriagada del más inmaculado sentimiento de amor hacia él. Natsu se sonrojó por esto.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte – le dijo reconfortantemente – A partir de ahora, yo seré quien esté a tu lado, hasta el final de mis días. Es un juramento eterno que revalido a partir de ahora, por lo que te pido una sola cosa – el joven le miró sonrojado, para luego sentir que las manos de Jeanne se posaban en sus mejillas, mientras ella le miraba sin un atisbo de dudas, con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad – Ayúdame a ayudarte, quiero que olvides el pasado y te centres en el presente. Hay personas que te aman, yo lo sé y, es por eso, que quiero que siempre ilumines el camino de todos, con tu gentileza, respeto y determinación – le dijo con tanto cariño que el sollozó levemente. Levanto un poco su mano derecha, para tomar una de las manos de Jeanne y acariciarla.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad, Jeanne-chan – agradeció con una sonrisa.

Justo en eso, unas explosiones se notaron en el cielo, alarmando a la rubia, quien estaba lista para invocar su espada y su estandarte, pero Natsu le detuvo.

\- Descuida, son juegos artificiales – le dijo, para luego observar el espectáculo aéreo. En eso, Natsu le cargó estilo princesa, sonrojándola, para luego llevarla a las ramas altas de un árbol cercano, el cual era el más alto del lugar. Sentados, ambos observaban en silencio. Jeanne recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su **[Master]** , tomando, con su mano derecha, la mano izquierda del peli salmón, entrelazándolas. Este esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y de esperanza.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Unas horas después**_

Ya eran las 10:00 pm en la ciudad. Mirajane estaba caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, con una bolsa de recados para su casa.

\- Quisiera tener, al menos, alguien que me ame – susurraba triste, al vacío, ya que no había nadie recorriendo las calles a esa hora. Después de que Laxus empezara su relación con Minerva, este ya no paraba mucho en el gremio, además que fue el mismo quien pidió su traslado a Sabertooth por el convenio de gremios de Fiore, para estar más con ella. Con el pasar del tiempo, muchos hombres la pretendían, pero todos ellos la deseaban por su cuerpo – Como quisiera que existiese un hombre en el mundo que me viera como soy, y no como un pedazo de carne más – decía amurada. Fue allí donde recordó – Tal vez, si Natsu estuviera aquí y le pidiera que sea mi novio, podría funcionar. Por lo que vi ese día, Natsu, al final, resultó ser alguien que veía por el corazón, conquistando incluso a Jenny, mi rival modelo. Será interesante quitárselo, aunque no lo ame, además como es un poco idiota, lo más seguro y se confunde, pensando que lo amo – comentó un poco más animada – Cuando él llegue de su búsqueda de Igneel, seguro será un semental – se relamía los labios de lujuria, mientras planeaba cómo conquistarlo cuando llegase – Además que, con mis encantos, caerá rendido a mis pies, hasta lo podré montar cuando quiera y gozar cada noche como nunca en mi vida. Es más, hasta enviaré fotos a las chicas que están enamoradas de él, para mostrarles mi victoria, incluso a Laxus, como quien diciéndole de lo que se perdió – susurró, aunque en voz alta.

Fue allí donde la albina alzó la mirada y vio la silueta de alguien, una pareja para ser exactos, pasar por su costado. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Pudo darse cuenta de que la chica era una chica de cabellera rubia muy intensa y ojos azules como zafiros, con camisa blanca sin mangas, falda corta oscura y una gran trenza, además de transmitir un aura de pureza, siendo una total belleza en todos los aspectos; mientras que el joven era de cabelleras rosas salmón y muy guapo, de por si. Ambos se estaban sonriendo, como si fueran una pareja. Ambos llevaban, en sus manos libres, unos cuantos recados en unas bolsas... Esperen ¿Cabelleras rosas salmón?

Volteó intempestivamente para ver a la pareja y, efectivamente, los vio. Eran los mismos.

\- Natsu – dijo, sin poder creérselo. Por lo que ella sabía, Natsu se encontraba en alguna parte de Bosco, pero ahora, estaba cerca de él – ¡Natsu! – le habló, pero el joven no volteó – Tal vez me confundí de persona – susurró, desestimando que sea Natsu, ya que él estaba en el extranjero, para luego voltearse y retomar su camino.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que los dos habían escuchado fuerte y claro, ya que el error de Mirajane fue el hablar un poco más alto de lo normal. La **[Santa de Orleans]** estaba furiosa con la albina. Nunca esperó que existiera alguien que fuera tan egoísta, que solamente velara por sus propios intereses. Realmente esa chica era alguien repudiable. Volteó para mirar cómo se iba, para solamente brindarle una mirada de furia, algo que, en su vida, sintió pocas veces. Por un pequeño instante, sus ojos azules cielo se volvieron amarillos y su cabellera rubia se volvió de un rubio pálido.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Here to Stay – Bleach OST 02)**

En eso, sintió unas cuantas gotas saladas que humedecían su ropa. Se alarmó al ver a su **[Master]** , quien solamente estaba llorando miserablemente, con la cabeza gacha.

\- Así que... solamente sirvo para el momento… Todo lo que hice para mostrarle que podía valer algo… Solamente ser una pieza de recambio… un simple pedazo de basura – murmuró dolido – ¿Eso es lo que valgo para ti, Mirajane? – susurró, con la cabeza gacha, mientras lloraba.

\- ¿Acaso ella era?... – preguntó Jeanne.

\- Una de las de quien me enamoré – respondió con la mirada vacía – Y mira, Jeanne-chan, creo que ella tiene razón – esto la aterró aún más, al ver que lo que había dicho la albina le había afectado. Como dicen por allí, los golpes pueden sanar, pero las palabras marcan toda una vida. Esto se vio reflejado en Natsu, quien solamente quería sentirse morir - Realmente no valgo la pena ¿Quién se fijaría en un donnadie, inútil, denso, estúpido e infantil muchacho? – lo dijo con burla a sí mismo. Kurama quería intervenir y darle una de sus charlas "motivadoras", pero decidió ver lo que la "mocosa sacrosanta" haría.

\- Te equivocas, Natsu-kun. Tu eres la persona más amable, caballerosa, gentil, respetuosa y cariñosa que he conocido. Tu sonrisa contagia alegría a todos que conoces. Eso me demostraste con los niños que te ven como un modelo a seguir, además tienes una hija que te quiere. Por favor, no te subestimes. Ya eres alguien muy preciado para mí, y no voy a permitir que las simples palabras huecas de una mujer sin escrúpulos te dejen así ¿Me entendiste? – el peli salmón sintió calidez en las palabras de la rubia – Así que, por favor... No te dañes más... Me duele verte así... Déjame ayudarte a mostrarte de que todas no son iguales a ella – le dijo.

\- Jeanne-chan – susurró

\- ¡Y ella no es la única que piensa lo mismo, Natsu-san / Natsu-kun! – unas voces se escucharon, alarmando a Jeanne. El vórtice del _Kamui_ se hizo presente frente a ellos.

Las primeras en salir fueron cierto trio de chicas, compuesto de Karen, Ellen y Tohru, quienes se lanzaron al joven _Dragon Slayer_.

\- ¿Chicas? – susurró con algunas lágrimas.

\- Jeanne-san no es la única que piensa lo mismo. Natsu-san. Tu eres mi salvador. Tú me brindaste luz en medio de la oscuridad. Eres como mi sol – le habló Karen.

\- Tú ya eres especial para nosotras. Cada día, siempre nos apoyas cuando más lo necesitamos. Tu corazón me brinda toda esa calidez y esa seguridad que no tenía antes. Por favor, no te dañes más. Entiéndelo – siguió Ellen.

\- No digas que eres todo eso, Natsu-san – finalizó Tohru, realmente dolida por todo lo que pasó su invocador – Eres la única persona que me supo comprender durante todo este tiempo. Por favor, no sigas menospreciándote.

\- Obito, Rin, Lucoa, Mavis, Juvia y Setanta estaban con furia contenida, más que todo Juvia y Mavis, quienes no se esperaban algo así de Mirajane, al ser antiguas miembros del gremio más fuerte de Fiore.

\- Oye muchacho ¿Dónde quedó toda la determinación que tenías? – preguntó Setanta con un poco de aburrimiento – Si esa mujer no supo verte, su problema. Aquí tienes a un grupo que ve por ti, así que reacciona – le dijo sereno, pero con esa risa socarrona que lo caracterizaba.

\- Setanta – susurró.

 _ **\- Ja, el perrito tiene razón -**_ fue el turno de Kurama – _**Natsu, si no intervine fue porque quería ver tu reacción. Quería decirte unas palabras, pero al parecer el perrito me las quitó. Reponte y sé cómo el de siempre. Al final, ella se lo pierde –**_ le sonrió.

\- Kurama – murmuró el peli salmón.

\- Natsu-san, yo sé lo que es sufrir por amor. Sé que lo superarás y demostrarás con actos de qué estas hecho – le animó Lucoa.

\- Vamos Natsu-chan. No es el fin del mundo – le dijo Mavis – _Aunque luego haré escarmentar a la Strauss por haber hecho llorar al que considero como mi pequeño ahijado –_ pensó lúgubremente.

\- Lucoa-san, "Primera" – Natsu miró hacia ellos.

\- Es verdad, así que tranquilo. Te ayudaremos en todo, Natsu-chan, descuida – ahora fue Rin.

\- Juvia apoyará a Natsu-san, así que ahora centrémonos en mejorarnos y superarnos día a día – reconfortó Juvia con una sonrisa, aunque realmente furiosa por las palabras que dijo Mirajane.

\- Rin-sensei, Juvia – escuchó atentamente las palabras de las usuarias de agua de los [Fallen Raiders]. Obito, con pesadez, suspiró.

\- No obedeciste mis órdenes y te mostraste, Natsu. Ese fue tu error, y el mío – sentenció. Todos esperaban unas palabras de aliento del azabache, pero nada, por lo que le dieron una mirada de reprimenda.

 _\- Shisho..._ yo – Natsu estaba cabizbajo.

\- Sin embargo, lo que hiciste con los niños del orfanato tiene una valía importante. Valoraste a un colectivo por encima de tus órdenes, y eso te vuelve alguien de respeto. Te lo has ganado, al menos de mi parte. Muy bien hecho – le felicitó. La pequeña Kanna se acercó a Natsu y le abrazó, restregando su cachete con el de su padre.

\- Regresemos a casa, Natsu. Quiero que me cuentes una fábula – le pidió tranquilamente, aunque visiblemente preocupada por el estado de su padre adoptivo. Natsu le abrazó por unos minutos a su hija, con mucha más tranquilidad, sin dañarla. Alzó su mirada a los demás.

\- Muchas gracias, _Shisho_ , chicos, Kanna-chan - agradeció el joven, mientras acariciaba gentilmente las cabelleras de Karen, Ellen y Tohru – Y sí, Kanna-chan, regresemos a casa para contarte esas fábulas que te dije, pero antes, debemos ir a recoger las cosas de Jeanne-chan – dijo.

\- Ya hicimos eso – le dijo Obito – Regresemos y descansemos, que mañana tendremos un día agitado – comentó con una leve sonrisa. Karen, Ellen y Tohru levantaron la mano.

\- Sensei, yo y las chicas queremos quedarnos ¿Podemos? – preguntó Karen, con una mirada muy filosa, mientras activaba el _Sharingan._

\- No podía estar más que de acuerdo, Karen – fue el turno de Ellen, quien activo el _Byakugan_.

\- Déjenmela un rato. Yo la despedazo y riego sus extremidades en cada esquina de esta maldita ciudad, como una advertencia de las malditas que quieran lastimar a Natsu-san – fueron las palabras mordaces de Tohru, quien tenía la mirada sangrienta de un dragón.

\- Por favor, chicas. No se metan en esto – fueron las palabras muy serias de Natsu.

\- ¿Ehhh? – susurraron las tres, incluso los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo el peli salmón.

\- Este es un problema que solamente es de mi incumbencia y que yo mismo debo de superar. No tengo rencor alguno contra ella y si me ve de esa manera, no puedo hacer nada. Solamente me queda voltear la página y seguir adelante – les sonrió.

\- Natsu-san /Natsu-kun / Muchacho – susurraron, mientras Jeanne cimentaba su posición acerca de la nobleza de Natsu. Era una persona digna a la cual seguir y a la cual, se había prometido, en dar todo de ella para que él fuera feliz, para que se aprenda a querer más de lo que ya se estimaba.

\- Quiero que me prometan que no harán nada malo contra ella o ellas. Eso va a todos, por favor – pidió el _Dragon Slayer_. Este acto dejó en claro la visión de perdón del joven mago, haciendo que su admiración y respeto hacia él crezca más.

\- Está bien – asintieron. Natsu se levantó.

\- Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos de regreso a casa – sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Todos los **[Fallen Raiders]** desaparecieron en un vórtice del _Kamui._

Sin embargo, sin que ellos supieran, alguien había escuchado todo. Solamente se pudo observar una cabellera larga de color castaño perderse en medio de la ciudad, mientras que un par de lágrimas caían al suelo, como gotas de lluvia, haciendo eco en medio del vacío.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Media hora después**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Compassion – Bleach OST 02)**

Todos habían regresado con normalidad y ya estaba descansando. Sin embargo, Natsu aún se mantenía despierto, aún un poco dolido por las palabras que Mirajane había dicho sobre él.

Fue al baño un rato, para poder cepillarse los dientes. Se mojó la cara con agua muy fría, para calmarse un poco, pero, cuando estaba a punto de lavarse, sangre recorría por su boca y nariz. Un dolor inconmensurable empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, tumbándolo al piso. Kurama sintió varias cosas que estaban desgarrándose dentro del cuerpo del joven.

\- Khjj…... – el peli salmón dio un quejido, pero sin dar un solo grito, ni una llamada para que lo ayudaran, mientras escupía sangre.

 _ **\- Hígado casi destrozado, huesos débiles, músculos sobre exigidos, un pulmón perforado por muchos sectores, hemorragia interna en muchos sectores del cuerpo –**_ murmuró alarmado, a la vez que su portador trataba de calmarse, pero no lograba resultado alguno - _**¡Natsu, tienes que calmar tu respiración!**_ \- le dijo - _**¡Pronto, mi regeneración empezará a actuar en tu cuerpo, desde el interior! ¡Aguanta! –**_ aseguró.

\- Así que esto es... uno de los principios de la **[Caída del Dragón]** – murmuró adolorido – No importa, lo soportaré – gruñó dolido, para luego sonreír – Y gracias, Kurama – agradeció al Bijuu.

 _ **\- Ese es mi trabajo –**_ respondió – _**Ahora, cálmate y respira hondo varias veces –**_ le indicó con seriedad.

Tras una media hora más, el **[Dragon Slayer]** se pudo levantar, un poco más recompuesto. Limpió todo el desastre que ocasionó su debilidad, sin dejar rastro alguno de lo que pasó, y se fue a descansar.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Cuando llegó, se dio con la sorpresa que Jeanne y Kanna estaban durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

\- Bueno, tendré que hacerme un pequeño espacio – dijo, divertido.

Como si fueran una familia, el hijo del **[Rey Dragon de Fuego]** , la **[Santa de Orleans]** y la pequeña dragona, dormían en paz.

 _ **Time Skip. Horas después**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Aria – Berserker Original Soundtrack)**

En medio de una colina de un páramo en llamas, un niño de abundantes cabelleras rosas salmón estaba arrodillado, por completo atravesado por muchas armas mágicas, mirando hacia el horizonte apocalíptico, con una mirada vacía.

 **\- I'm the foundation of the all flames** (Yo soy el cimiento de todas las llamas) ...

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, el menor observaba todo, sin esperanza alguna de vivir, cansado de matar, hastiado de mutilar.

 **\- My body, unbreakable. Mi mind, hungry for mercy. Mi heart, totally destroyed** (Mi cuerpo, inquebrantable... Mi mente, hambrienta de piedad... Mi corazón, por completo destruido)

Ya no creía en la humanidad, a la que alguna vez perteneció, junto a sus padres y hermano mayor, quien lo utilizó para sus propios fines. Fue, es y siempre traicionado.

 **\- I have overcome countless fields of battle, hoisting me victorious. Never reach satisfactions. I never knew humiliation. I've never fled combat. But I never understood. I was never loved** (He superado incontables campos de batalla, alzándome victorioso... Nunca alcance satisfacciones... Nunca conocí humillaciones... Nunca he huido del combate... Pero nunca fui entendido... Nunca, fui amado)

Todo no tenía sentido en su corta vida. Sin poder ser comprendido, sin recibir una pizca de amor, solo odio y dolor, seguía esperando su destino fatídico, en esa colina de llamas.

 **\- Always lonely, Always betrayed. On the Hill of flames, completely intoxicated by the blood of my allies and enemies** (Siempre solo, siempre traicionado... En la colina de llamas, por completo intoxicado por la sangre de mis aliados y enemigos)

Recordaba aquellos días felices, al lado de sus padres, aquellos días que nunca volverán, jamás. Por completo devastado.

 **\- Thus, this life has no meaning** (Así, esta vida no tiene significado)

Solamente, veía la destrucción que él mismo causó. No podía hacer nada para remediarlo, ya que, por mucho que llorara por los inocentes y por mucho que quería evitarlo, para eso fue creado, para eso fue resucitado de entre los muertos, como uno de los demonios que traerían la devastación al mundo.

 **\- This body, definitely, It was, is and forever will be made of infinite flames... His name is** (Este cuerpo... definitivamente... fue, es y para siempre estará hecho de llamas infinitas... Su nombre es)

En eso, Natsu despertó, por completo sudado, de manera muy intempestiva, muy asustado e intrigado. Se llevó una mano al rostro.

\- ¿Qué significará este sueño? – se preguntó, mientras se levantaba e iba al baño. Se lavó el rostro y miró al espejo. Por un pequeño momento, pudo observar que su propio reflejo le sonreía con maldad pura. Retrocedió un poco nervioso, para luego verse mejor. No notó cambio alguno.

Sin embargo, sin que él lo sepa, mucho más adentro de su subconsciente, en un páramo en llamas, un "espíritu demoniaco" arrodillado y encadenado, sonreía maliciosamente, al sentir que uno de los cuatro eslabones principales se rompieron. El sello que Igneel le puso hace muchos años atrás se estaba debilitando por completo. La libertad que tanto esperó, por 400 años, estaba acercándose más y más.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente.**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Friendly Feelings – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol.02)**

Casi todos estaban despiertos, después de una noche dolorosa para el líder de su facción. Rin y Ellen estaban teniendo un entrenamiento matutino, junto a Juvia y Cu Chulainn, quienes no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Por otro lado, Mavis y Karen habían ido a hacer un reconocimiento de campo más exhaustivo que el que hizo Natsu la semana anterior.

Hablando del mencionado, quien seguía dormido junto a Jeanne y Kanna, se había ganado unas cuantas horas más de descanso, además de que Obito quería que su alumno se recuperara tras todo ese dolor que sufrió el día pasado.

\- Natsu-san, levántese. La comida está servida – Tohru tocó la puerta, tranquilamente, pero el joven no respondía - ¿Natsu-san? – seguía con sus toques, pero nada – Voy a entrar – dijo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se dio con la sorpresa que el peli salmón, la rubia y la pequeña dragona peliblanca estaban durmiendo plácidamente. Aunque estaba un poco celosa de Jeanne, decidió pasarlo por alto, ya que estaba priorizando a Natsu por sobre todas las cosas, y en su bienestar.

\- Jeanne-san, Jeanne-san, despierte – le movía suavemente la rubia dragona a la **[Santa de Orleans]**. La mencionada se despertó de a pocos, bostezando.

\- Buenos días, Tohru-san – saludó, para luego ver a Natsu y Kanna – Se ven tan tiernos – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad – comentó – ¿Me ayudas a despertarlos? Pronto estará el desayuno – dijo.

\- Está bien – le sonrió, mientras observaba que Tohru cerraba la puerta.

Tras esto, Jeanne abrazó a Natsu por la espalda, colocando su mentón en el hombro libre del joven.

\- Natsu-kun, despierta – susurró apaciblemente.

\- Mama, aún tengo sueño – respondió en balbuceos, mismo niño pequeño. Ella se rió bajito.

\- Si no despiertas, no habrá comida – le dijo en tono de broma, esperando a que funcionara.

\- ¡Comida! – el joven, como resortera, salió de la cama, sin despertar a Kanna, para la sorpresa de la rubia – Buenos días, Jeanne-chan ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó con su sonrisa característica.

\- Muy bien, gracias a ti, Natsu-kun – agradeció – Tohru-san vino y dijo que el desayuno ya iba a estar listo – informó.

\- Oh, ya veo. Será mejor ir a las duchas – comentó - ¿Por qué no vas primero, mientras yo despierto a Kanna-chan? – le sugirió. Ella aceptó.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **En esos mismos momentos. Con Karen y Mavis**_

La usuaria del _Sharingan_ y la fundadora de Fairy Tail estaban caminando tranquilamente en medio de ese páramo helado, aunque la primera tenía activado su _Dojutsu,_ por cualquier eventualidad que sucediese.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Mavis-san? – preguntó la peliazul, al notar la seriedad que embargaba a la pequeña rubia.

\- Hay una barrera mágica de contención cerca de aquí, Karen-chan – dijo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Fight with a Devil – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol.02)**

Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de hacer algo, ya que las estaban asechando desde las sombras, además que la nevada no ayudaba mucho con la visión.

\- ¡Cuidado, Mavis-san! – Karen la tumbó al suelo. Una esfera mágica de color morado pasó por encima de donde estaba la rubia. Este impactó a lo lejos, destruyendo una pila de rocas enormes.

\- ¡Maldita sea, nos tomó desprevenidas! – susurró molesta la rubia – Muchas gracias por la salvada, Karen-chan

\- Si no hubiera sido por el _Sharingan_ , tal vez no la habríamos contado – comentó serena, mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos manuales - ¡Ya los vi! _¡Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu!_ **(Elemento Fuego: Técnica Gran Bola de Fuego) –** una enorme bola de fuego fue contra los enemigos, derritiendo la nieve a su paso. Esta generó una gran onda de impacto, viéndose un poco a lo lejos.

Fue allí que muchos nigromantes salieron, liderados por una persona que vestía todo de negro, además que la nevada bajaba su intensidad.

\- Vaya, un premio doble. Dos de las miembros de los **[Fallen Raiders]** andan solas y sin los otros – comentó uno de los nigromantes. La rubia y la peliazul estaban sorprendidas de ello.

\- No dejemos que actúen siquiera. Recuerden que están frente a Mavis Vermilion y Karen Lightbringer – dijo otro.

\- ¡Como saben de nosotras! – demandó Karen.

\- Las hazañas de los **[Fallen Raiders]** ya son famosas en el este de Ishgar, más que todo en Pergrande – respondió seriamente el líder de ellos, quien era el sujeto corpulento vestido de negro, con parte de una máscara cadavérica.

 **\- [Assassin-sama]** ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? – preguntaron.

\- El relicario con el **[Servant]** está cerca de esta zona, por lo que no perdamos más el tiempo con ellas – indicó - Mátenlas, sin piedad – respondió, mientras brindaba una sonrisa más que funesta.

Todos los nigromantes empezaron a recitar sus hechizos, invocando una gran cantidad de animales salvajes y soldados putrefactos. Eran miles de ellos, dejando anonadadas a ambas mercenarias.

\- ¡Ataquen con todo su poder, zombis! ¡Demuéstrenles por qué somos el terror de Iceberg! – les dijo **[Assassin]**. Karen y Mavis se estaban preparando para la pelea.

\- Muy bien, Karen-chan. Tenemos que eliminar a todos estos zombis y a los nigromantes. No podemos permitir que avancen para Pergrande – fueron las palabras de la rubia.

\- Y no solo eso. Si escuchamos bien, el líder de esa escuadrilla es un **[Servant]** de clase **[Assassin]**. Además, dijo también que había un relicario cerca. Quiere decir que el de Jeanne-san no era el único. Debemos obtenerlo, sea como sea – dijo, mientras observaba a una gran cantidad de enemigos ir contra ellas - Debemos andar con cuidado – respondió.

\- Si es así, entonces debemos usar lo más fuerte de nuestros arsenales para causar impacto y diezmar sus fuerzas por completo. Tan solo eliminando a los nigromantes, podremos con los demás – le indicó la rubia.

\- Entendido – la peliazul sonrió de medio lado - ¡Vamos a reducir todo a cenizas! – lo dijo, mientras realizaba un _Kage Bunshin –_ Ya sabes que hacer – le dijo a su clon. Esta asintió, mientras activaba **[Magia de Viento]** \- ¡Manténgase cerca de mí, Mavis-san! ¡Usaré toda mi magia y parte de mi chakra para ello! – le indicó.

\- ¡Y yo haré una de mis tres grandes magias! – la rubia también estaba animada para pelear.

[Assassin] tenía un mal presentimiento. Esas dos mujeres no tenían miedo en su mirada, sino, más bien, determinación en acabar con ellos.

 _\- Esto no tiene sentido. No están huyendo –_ pensó el **[Servant]**.

\- ¡Ahora, Karen-chan! – le dijo Mavis.

La clon de la peliazul activo sus **[Circuitos Mágicos]** , a la vez que absorbía el **[Ethernano]** de los alrededores. **[Assassin]** se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Aléjense de ellas! – gritó por la seguridad de los nigromantes.

\- ¡Muy tarde! – gritó Karen, mientras una gran corriente de aire presurizado empezó a recorrer todos los alrededores, tornándose más violenta cada vez más - **¡[Wind Make: Twister]!** **(¡Creación de Viento: Ciclón!)** – un poderoso ciclón, tomando como centro a Karen y Mavis, empezó a arrasar por los aires a todos los zombis, los nigromantes y al [Servant] - ¡Y ahora, para asegurarme! _¡Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu! –_ la original lanzó, de manera continua, la bola de fuego hacia el ciclón de aire, haciendo que esta se volviera un ciclón de fuego. Como si se tratara de un gran pilar de fuego, este subió hacia los cielos, notándose en todos los alrededores.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Mavis, las criaturas resistían, por lo que ella sonrió aún más. Junto sus manos, hasta formar una pequeña esfera de color dorado.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritaron los nigromantes, mientras estaban siendo calcinados por el fuego, por completo asustados, al ver, como podían, la mirada sombría que tenia Mavis.

 **\- ¡[Fairy Law]!** **(¡Ley de las Hadas!)** – y una gigantesca columna, venida desde el cielo, impactó de lleno contra todo el terreno alrededor, sumándose al ciclón de fuego. En total, el daño contra el enemigo fue devastador.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Mientras tanto. Con el resto del grupo.**_

Podemos observar que Juvia y Cu Chulainn tenían un duelo de armas. El lancero esquivaba muy bien varios cortes ascendentes de parte de la maga de agua, hasta que vio una apertura.

\- ¡Te tengo! – **[Lancer]** estaba seguro de una victoria más, pero, para su sorpresa, Juvia bloqueó milimétricamente, con rapidez, el ataque con su espada, desviando este, para luego, con su escudo, darle un poderoso golpe en el estómago, casi quitándole el aire. Retrocedió un poco más, para analizar el siguiente movimiento de su **[Master]** – Nada mal, Juvia – le halagó.

\- Gracias, Setanta-san, pero es momento de seguir. El duelo aún no termina – comentó serena.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo – respondió, mientras preparaba su **[Gáe Bolg]** para el ataque.

Fue allí que pudieron ver los dos pilares de fuego y luz combinados a lo lejos, dejándolos por completo sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Acaso la "Primera" usó el **[Fairy Law]**? – preguntó una más que anonadada Juvia.

\- ¿ **[Fairy Law]**? – le dijo Cu Chulainn.

\- Una de las tres grandes magias de Fairy Tail y, por no decir, una de las más poderosas de Fiore. Por lo que Juvia sabe, esa magia es capaz de exterminar por completo a los enemigos, sin dejar rastro de ellos, pero, a la vez sin dañar a los aliados y a los inocentes – comentó seria

\- Tal vez el enemigo era poderoso o numeroso, por lo que habrán usado esa magia, además de que Karen usó su **[Magia de Viento]**. Puedo sentirlo – la maga de agua asintió ante las palabras de su **[Servant]** \- ¿No me dijiste una ocasión que esa magia era tan fuerte que podría matar al usuario, si la usas de manera desenfrenada y con una gran cantidad de enemigos alrededor? – preguntó el lancero.

\- Pero tratándose de las grandes cantidades de magia que tiene la "Primera", no me sorprendería que la usara empezando la pelea, además de que ahora, con el entrenamiento que está teniendo, sus reservas están aumentando más y más, por lo que la restricción se reduciría a proporciones bajas – le respondió, para luego ponerse sería - ¡Dejemos de perder tiempo y vamos a apoyarlas, Setanta-san! – dijo determinada.

\- ¡Esa es la Juvia que conozco! ¡Vamos! – respondió con una sonrisa el lancero, siguiendo a su **[Master]**.

 _ **Regresando con Karen y Mavis**_

Tras toda la destrucción que ambas dejaron, además de los cadáveres calcinados de todos los nigromantes y los zombis, empezaron a celebrar su victoria, aunque cabe decir que Karen estaba un poco agitada, por el uso excesivo de magia y chakra.

\- Si que te luciste con esa técnica combinada, Karen-chan – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Tus enseñanzas con la magia sí que han dado frutos, Mavis-san – le respondió – Aunque ahora tenemos que buscar ese relicario – comentó desanimada.

\- ¿Y por qué esos ánimos, Karen-chan? – preguntó.

\- Si hubiésemos dejado a uno con vida, tal vez le habría sacado la información con mi _Sharingan_ \- le dijo.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Yo sé dónde está – respondió, mientras señalaba hacia un pasaje nevado – Por allí, siento que hay una barrera mágica muy potente. Imagino que debe estar allí – dijo.

\- Pues vamos – le dijo la peliazul.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST In the Battle Field, Once again – Sword Art Online II Original Soundtrack Vol.02)**

Tras unos minutos de caminata, ambas chicas habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un pequeño templo de piedra. Cuando se adentraron, vieron que había dos altares vacíos. Mavis detectó que había barreras alrededor de ellos.

\- Muy bien. Yo me encargaré de despejar las barreras en un minuto. Mientras tanto, vigila que nadie me interrumpa, Karen-chan – le encargó. Ella aceptó.

Mavis empezó a acumular **[Ethernano]** , para luego empezar a usar la **[Magia de Luz]** y derribar las barreras. Ella bien sabía que una de las magias más eficientes para despejar barreras era la de la luz, pero llevaría un pequeño tiempo.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de ambas, alguien se adentró en el templo. Era **[Assassin]** , quien estaba con algunas quemaduras, además de respirar un poco agitado.

\- Desgraciadas... ese ataque si que me dañó mucho – les dijo con veneno en la boca. Las dos chicas mascullaron, aunque Mavis era la más sorprendida, ya que, se suponía que el **[Fairy Law]** era una de las magias absolutas del gremio y que hería todo a su paso hasta la muerte, pero esto no se cumplió con el **[Servant]**.

\- Se nota que no es un cualquiera – susurró la rubia, realmente enojada – Debí aplicar mucha más magia – dijo con la mirada ofuscada.

\- Mavis-san, le daré el tiempo necesario ¡Encárguese de destruir las barreras! – habló con determinación la chica, mientras activaba su _Dojutsu_ para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Entendido – fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Karen se lanzó contra el **[Servant]** , lanzando un puñetazo contra su rostro, de manera eficaz, mandándolo hacia afuera de la edificación, exactamente las puertas.

De un impulso, [Assassin] dio unas vueltas al aire y se impulsó hacia el cielo. Karen ya había llegado hacia la puerta. Mirando a su rival en el aire, realizó un sello manual.

 _\- ¡Suiton: Suiryu!_ **(Elemento Agua: Dragón de Agua)** – y un dragón oriental subió hacia donde estaba el [Servant], con Karen encima de él.

El dragón impactó de lleno contra **[Assassin]** , quien se veía literalmente sobrepasado, para luego ser golpeado en el rostro, nuevamente. La peliazul seguía en su tanda de golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, sin contemplación alguna, hasta que, en un zumbido de velocidad estática, **[Assassin]** desapareció de su vista, para ponerse a espaldas de ella.

Con una poderosa patada, la peliazul fue mandada a volar contra un pequeño monte rocoso, atravesándolo hasta medio camino, dejando un boquete, haciéndola escupir sangre y destrozándole algunos órganos internos en el proceso. El **[Servant]** pensó que era su victoria, pero su sonrisa de triunfalismo se deshizo cuando pequeñas esferas de fuego salieron del hueco en el que estaba Karen. Como pudo, los esquivó, pero era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Trágate esto, desgraciado! – Karen, con toda la fuerza que tenía, levantó una gran columna de piedra maciza, impactándole de lleno y mandándolo contra el suelo, dejando una estela de destrucción, a la vez que la chica empezaba a alistar los sellos del _Chidori_ **(Millar de Aves),** con el _Sharingan_ girando con violencia.

 **[Assassin]** , aún consciente, pero por completo adolorido y varios huesos de la costilla rotos, estaba por completo furioso. Hasta ahora, ningún mago de Iceberg había sido un reto para él, eliminándolos fácilmente y de la peor manera, pero esa chica de mirada fiera y ensangrentada le estaba plantando cara con determinación y coraje únicos. Además, ella se estaba acoplando bastante rápido a un sistema de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de manera muy eficiente. Tenía la intuición de que esa no era su fuerza completa y que era un diamante en bruto que estaba recién siendo pulido, algo que lo aterró a sobremedida. Debía eliminarla, ahora que no estaba desarrollada por completo. Temía por el futuro de sus señores. Se levantó como pudo.

\- Antes del final, quisiera que me digas tu nombre – le dijo, en señal de respeto hacia su contrincante.

\- Karen – susurró seria, mientras ponía el _Chidori_ en posición de perforación - Karen Lightbringer – respondió. **[Assassin]** alistó un par de cuchillas cortas en sus manos.

\- Yo soy uno de los Hundred-Faced Hassan, el **[Servant] [Assassin]**. Es hora de morir, Karen Lightbringer – respondió lúgubremente.

Ambos, con las presentaciones formales, se lanzaron a matarse, el uno contra el otro. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Karen, algunos de los zombis sobrevivientes, emergieron de la tierra y se lanzaron contra la peliazul.

\- ¡Es mi victoria! ¡Gané! – le gritó **[Assassin]** , extasiado.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de este, la Lightbringer empezó a esquivar milimétricamente cada ataque de corto alcance que trataban de hacer los zombis, todo gracias a su _Sharingan._ Además, estos caían como moscas alrededor de ella, ya que había activado lo poco que le quedaba de su **[Magia de Viento]** para crear pequeñas corrientes de aire presurizado, los cuales eran muy filosas, indicando un grado de peligro muy potente para todo aquel que estuviera en su rango de defensa.

 **\- [Wind Make: Air Cutter-Shield Mode]** **(Creación de Viento: Aire Cortante- Modo Escudo)** – una de las nuevas magias que había logrado crear en este mes, bajo sus entrenamientos.

 _\- ¡Imposible!... Usa su [Magia de Viento] como escudo y ataque a la vez, además de que se acerca con esa cuchilla eléctrica que generó sin usar magia alguna, sino otra clase de energía..._ \- pensó muy ofuscado el [Servant].

La peliazul, de un gran impulso recto, producto de usar un poco más de su **[Magia de Viento]** en sus pies, fue hacia **[Assassin]** , quien aún desconcertado por la evasión de la peliazul, solamente sintió como su brazo derecho fue cercenado por un relámpago mortal, a la vez que una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su brazo mutilado, regando el piso en grandes cantidades. No podía creer lo fuerte que era su rival, quien era Karen. Gruñendo por la impotencia de verse superado, solamente pensó algo, lo cual plasmó.

\- Debo aceptarlo… ¡Eres muy fuerte! – gritó por completo humillado, por una mujer. Karen se daba la vuelta, aún con el _Chidori_ activado y la mirada llena de furia.

\- ¡No escaparás! – bajo otro impulso de velocidad, Karen empaló su mano con el _Chidori_ en el corazón del **[Servant]** , matándolo en el acto.

Sangre salpicó a borbotones desde el corazón del **[Servant]** muerto. La máscara que portaba cayó en el piso, dejando ver su rostro perdido en el vacío de la muerte. **[Assassin]** empezó a desintegrarse en polvo negro.

Respirando agitadamente, desactivo el _Chidori_ , para luego ver sus alrededores. Al parecer, se le había ido un poco la mano: uno que otro monte nevado destruido y con agua derretida, producto de su _Katon,_ columnas de piedra destruidas, cráteres alrededor del templo y sangre derramada, mucha sangre derramada.

\- Creo que, esta vez, si me excedí – susurró lastimeramente, mientras el _Sharingan_ desaparecía de su vista, para luego caer al piso.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST School Days, with you – Sword Art Online II Original Soundtrack Vol.02)**

Sin embargo, antes de que ella tocara el suelo siquiera, alguien la sostuvo. Cuando vio, era Natsu, quien, sin siquiera decir algo a los demás, logró alcanzar a Juvia y Cu Chulainn, quienes miraron desde una distancia prudente.

\- Je, Natsu-san, gracias por cargarme. Te qu...– preguntó un poco jocosa, aunque lo último si iba en serio, pero no lo terminó de decir, ya que se quedó dormida.

\- Yo te llevaré, descuida, Karen-chan – el **[Dragon Slayer]** le sonrió con una gran sonrisa, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, como recompensa por haber ganado – Te lo mereces - agregó.

\- Peleaste muy bien, Karen-san – le felicitó la maga de agua, quien llegó junto a su **[Servant]**.

\- Derrotar a un [Servant] de manera tan categórica, a veces me hace pensar que estamos entrenando máquinas de guerra – comentó burlón **[Lancer]**. Justo en eso, salió Mavis, con dos relicarios.

\- Esto si es una sorpresa – dijo la loli rubia – Si que se esforzó mucho, además de que me dio mucho tiempo – comentó, para luego ver los relicarios – Se merece tener uno de estos, tener un [Servant] – dijo.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Mavis – le dijo Setanta, mientras le pedía los relicarios, para ver de qué clase eran – Veamos, acá dice **[Berserker]** y en el otro, **[Caster]** – susurró - ¿Ya elegiste cual tener? – preguntó.

\- Me fijé y me gustaría tener al que dice **[Berserker]**. Se nota muy interesante – dijo la rubia.

\- Bueno, por ahora, Juvia piensa que lo mejor será que regresemos a la base. Debemos hacer que Rin-sensei cure a Karen-san – los demás asintieron, mientras Natsu cargaba a la usuaria del _Sharingan_.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que una mujer de piel negruzca, cabello azul intenso y largo atado en una cola de caballo y con la mitad de una máscara de calavera en su rostro les miraba desde lejos.

\- Veo que has pasado la prueba que mi **[Master]** quería hacerle pasar a uno de ustedes. Tu y los **[Fallen Raiders]** serán de confianza por el próspero futuro de Iceberg, Natsu Dragneel – lo decía con una sonrisa sincera, mientras se quitaba la máscara, notando sus ojos negros como la noche – Debo informar a mi **[Master]** sobre este suceso, antes de que lo descubran – y dicho esto, desapareció en una capa de sombras.

 _ **Unas horas después**_

Karen estaba recostada en la sala de enfermerías de la mansión, vestida con una bata blanca, hasta que empezó a recobrar el sentido. De a pocos, empezó a abrir los ojos, para luego reconocer donde estaba.

\- ¿He llegado a casa? – preguntó al aire, mientras erguía la mitad de su cuerpo en el espaldar de la cama, para darse con una sorpresa.

\- ¡Karen! - y sí, un borrón pelirrojo se lanzó contra la peliazul. Estaba llorando a borbotones - ¡Pensé que ibas a morir! – balbuceó cómicamente.

\- Ya, ya, Ellen-chan. He regresado, así que tranquila – respondió con alegría.

\- Me tuviste preocupado, Karen-chan – esta vez fue el turno de Natsu, también abrazándola, tomándola por sorpresa – Si que te esforzaste mucho para derrotar a ese sujeto. Muy bien hecho – le sonrió como él solo sabía hacerlo, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera gentilmente. Ella se sonrojó por la caricia, mientras sonreía. Justo en eso, entraron Obito, Rin, Cu Chulainn y Jeanne.

\- Karen-san, me alegro verte bien – le sonrió la **[Servant]** rubia.

\- Se ve mucho mejor de lo que estaba hace unas horas. Rin sí que hace un trabajo más que efectivo, como siempre – comentó el lancero.

\- Felicitaciones, Karen – le dijo Obito – Por lo que me contó Mavis de tu pelea contra ese **[Servant]** , lograste usar magia y chakra a la vez, aunque debes mejorar más, aunque, por lo que Jeanne me acabó de contar, era solo uno de los 100, como el nombre de este **[Servant]** decía. Seguro que habrá enviado para saber el nivel que tenemos todos nosotros – le habló. Ella solo asintió, a la vez que todos los demás – Los golpes que pasaste fueron porque aún te falta ser más fuerte, algo que obtendrás con el pasar del tiempo – le alentó el Uchiha.

\- Muchas gracias, Obito-sensei. Las enseñanzas que usted, Rin-sensei, Mavis-san, Setanta-san y Jeanne-san son de mucha ayuda – agradeció gentilmente la usuaria del _Sharingan_.

\- ¿Yo? – se señaló el **[Servant]** de Juvia.

\- Si, gracias a que siempre trata de usar su **[Gáe Bolg]** contra nosotros en los entrenamientos, para que tengamos mejores reflejos – respondió con amabilidad.

\- Bueno, no sé qué decir... gracias, supongo – agradeció.

\- Karen-chan – la mencionada miró a Rin – Por lo que Mavis-san nos contó, había un grupo de nigromantes junto al **[Servant]** , diciendo que eran el terror de Iceberg ¿Es verdad? – la mencionada asintió – Como me lo temía – susurró seria.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Majutsushi – Fate Stay Night Animation Original Soundtrack)**

Justo en eso, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, revelando a un _Kage Bunshin_ de Rin. La castaña original miro que su clon tenía un rollo con información.

\- Muchas gracias – le dijo, tras recibir el rollo, haciendo desaparecer el clon. Lo abrió y procedió a leerlo – Esto confirma todo.

\- ¿Qué averiguaste, Rin? – preguntó Obito.

\- Llama a los demás. esto es más serio de lo que pensaba – respondió.

Unos instantes después, Obito había traído a Juvia, Mavis, Tohru y a Lucoa, quienes estaban un poco sorprendidas por la mirada de Rin.

\- Muchas gracias por venir – les dijo la castaña – Como ya sabemos, por la promesa que hicimos en Pergrande, debemos liberar a todo un país de su desgracia. Sin embargo, la tarea resultará un poco más difícil de lo que pensamos – comentó.

\- ¿Y eso se debe a? – preguntó Setanta. La Nohara sacó un mapa doblado, el cual estaba sellado. Este contenía toda la geografía de Iceberg, señalado en color rojo y verde.

\- Actualmente, las poblaciones de Iceberg se han reducido a cantidades mínimas, como unos 200 000 habitantes libres, muchos de ellos civiles, en todo el territorio. Y lo peor, es que están viviendo en poblaciones alejadas las unas de las otras, los cuales son estos puntos verdes en todo el territorio – señaló. El resto, asentía con evidente preocupación, ya que los puntos verdes eran muy pocos - Además, por lo que sé, hay unos 20 500 000 apresados en diversos puntos del país, más que todo en la capital, la cual fue tomada por los nigromantes y sus altos mandos – informó.

\- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso, Rin-sensei? – preguntó Juvia.

\- Torturar con agua a unos cuantos bandidos que están en el mercado negro siempre ayuda, Juvia-chan – respondió con una sonrisa escalofriante.

 _\- Mejor no preguntamos_ \- pensaron los demás con nerviosismo.

\- Rin-sensei, actualmente, con las fuerzas que tenemos, no nos daríamos abasto suficiente para liberar un ataque en masa – esta vez fue el turno de Ellen.

\- Sin embargo, si logramos atacar, en rápidas maniobras, sus puntos estratégicos, podemos obtener cierta ventaja – esta vez fue el turno de Tohru en intervenir.

\- Pero recuerda que unos cuantos nigromantes pudieron convocar miles de zombis contra nosotras – le refutó Mavis, avalada por Karen.

\- Si se trata de ataques masivos, mi **[Gáe Bolg]** puede encargarse, pero no será para siempre – fueron las palabras de **[Lancer]**.

\- Podemos, también, librar una zona para nuestra influencia, la más cercana a nosotros y con una ciudad importante, si es posible, y, desde allí, buscar maneras de recuperar la capital – fue la sugerencia de Jeanne. Tal parece que quería aplicar la misma estrategia que se usó para liberar Francia de los ingleses.

\- Concuerdo con Jeanne-san. Tomar posesión de una ciudad estaría bien para futuras operaciones, además, debemos rescatar al heredero al trono y mantenerlo seguro. Si no, el país estará perdido – fueron las palabras de Juvia.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Strategy – Fate Zero Original Soundtrack I)**

\- Todo lo que están diciendo está muy bien – les dijo Natsu – Sin embargo, cuando leí un pergamino sobre las Guerra Shinobi, me llamó la atención de un concepto: dividir y conquistar – fueron las palabras clave, al recordar algunos escritos de las estrategias de guerra de Shikaku Nara y su relación con el shogi.

\- ¿Dividir y conquistar? – preguntaron los demás.

\- Así es – les habló, para ir al mapa que estaba pegado en la pared – Como sabemos, Iceberg esta flanqueada por cinco países: Seven, Bosco y Stella, en el oeste; Pergrande y Bellum, en el este; el mar en el norte; finalizando con un gran lago que pasa hacia la frontera con "Desierto" en el sur – los demás asintieron - ¿Qué pasaría si rodeáramos Iceberg desde los cuatro puntos cardinales al mismo tiempo? – preguntó.

\- Para pasar desapercibidos, tendríamos que recorrer mucha distancia, muchacho, y ahora no tenemos de la movilidad disponible – comentó **[Lancer]**.

\- Te olvidas de algo, Setanta-san – intervino Tohru – Con mi magia, puedo hacer pasar desapercibido a cualquiera – comentó.

\- Tohru-chan tiene razón – revalidó Natsu – Además, yo, Karen-chan y Ellen-chan contamos con algo más que ellos no tienen: las invocaciones – dijo.

\- ¡Es verdad! – Mavis se había dado cuenta de la estrategia de Natsu – Si tomamos en cuenta que cada clan tiene a miles de invocaciones de guerra, podemos abarcar grandes cantidades de terreno y liberar al país en menos tiempo de lo planeado – concluyó.

\- Exacto, "Primera" – dijo Natsu – Ellen-chan me comentó que, dentro de las invocaciones de las tortugas, tenía a una clase que podía albergar enormes cantidades de personas, como unas 50 000 por tortuga, con todo lo necesario. Con los dragones y los fénix que tengan mayor rapidez, transportaremos a las personas hacia las tortugas. Mientras más gente liberemos, los llevaremos a _Kame no Kuni_ **(Tierra de la Tortuga)** por medio de un _Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ ( **Técnica de Invocación Inversa)** de las gigantes tortugas. Así, prevenimos que civiles inocentes mueran, a la vez que se recuperan dentro de las tortugas. Con ello, podremos usar nuestros poderes sin riesgo de generar daños colaterales – comentó. Cabe decir que Mavis y Juvia eran las que estaban más sorprendidas del todo, ya que ellas conocían a Natsu desde Fairy Tail. Tras escucharlo bien, ambas sonrieron con nostalgia al ver que el Natsu de Fairy Tail estaba mejorando en todos los aspectos, sin olvidar quien era. El resto, estaba admirado – Sin embargo, los que deseen quedarse con nosotros para liberar su tierra, son libres de hacerlo. Siento que necesitaremos todo el apoyo que podamos recoger, pero, como dije anteriormente, la prioridad serán las mujeres, niños, ancianos y los hombres que decidan quedarse con los tres anteriores – agregó. Todos asintieron.

\- Un plan maravilloso, Natsu-chan – halagó Rin. El joven se rascaba la nuca, apenado.

 _ **\- Debo darte el crédito, Natsu**_ \- le habló Kurama desde su interior – _**Naruto, a tu edad, no había semejantes planes. Te la tenías bien guardada, ehhh**_ – le bromeó el Bijuu.

\- Además, esto será más fácil, ya que ahora tenemos nuevos miembros – comentó el peli salmón, mientras entregaba los relicarios de **[Berserker]** y **[Caster]** a Mavis y Karen, respectivamente.

\- Tienes razón, Natsu-kun – respondió Ellen.

\- Vamos todos afuera, después de que Karen-chan coma algo. Una vez terminemos con la invocación, terminaré de explicar mi punto de vista – les dijo el **[Dragon Slayer]** _._

 **(Fin del OST)**

Tras unos minutos después, y con una Karen más recuperada y con algo en el estómago, todos salieron al patio, para ver cómo sería la invocación.

\- Primero, será Mavis – ordenó Obito, pero la rubia le miró como quien diciéndole que sea Karen la que sea primera – Entonces, ira Karen.

\- Sensei, quiero cederle mi lugar a Mavis-san. Después de ella, sigo yo – le dijo. La loli rubia suspiró cansada y, con una sonrisa, aceptó el gesto de la peliazul.

\- Oye, Tohru – le susurraba Ellen a la dragona - ¿Cómo crees que será ese **[Servant] [Berserker]**? – preguntó.

\- Bueno... - la rubia se llevaba una mano al mentón, para luego imaginarse a un Neanderthal con hachas – Yo creo que será así – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Yo creo que será una bestia gigante – lo decía la pelirroja, mientras se imaginaba a una mezcla entre tigre y dragón con una gran cola. Los demás tenían un enorme gotón en la cien.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Point Zero – Fate Zero Original Soundtrack I)**

Mavis carraspeó la garganta, para luego mirar su relicario. Cabe decir que algo le sorprendió de este, ya que tenía algunos cantos adicionales. De todas formas, suspiró, se calmó y empezó con el cántico.

\- "Permite que el acero y la plata sean la esencia" "Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación" "Permite que mi poder dominante sea el que pague el tributo" – empezó.

Para la sorpresa de todos, el chakra y la magia empezaban a salir del cuerpo de la rubia, arremolinándose muy salvajemente en la maga. Su círculo mágico se hizo presente, mientras que, a la vez, las letras del relicario tomaban más fuerza e intensidad de brillo, entre rojo carmesí, negro y un pequeño toque amarillo.

El **[Ethernano]** bajó de golpe contra Mavis, azotándola con gran poder, pero sin dañarla, muy diferente al caso de Juvia y Natsu, quienes se dieron cuenta de ello. Cu Chulainn y Jeanne miraban atentamente el proceso.

\- "Permite que levante un muro contra el viento que está por caer" "Permite que los cinco puntos cardinales se cierren" "Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al reino, desde la corona, rote" "Permite que esto sea declarado ahora: ¡Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrará bajo mi poder!" "¡Ríndete a mi llamado!" – exclamó.

Tras esto, unos cuantos gritos de salvajismo y devastación se empezaron a escuchar. Setanta empezaba a reconocer esos gritos, ya que, antes, lo había escuchado.

\- "Responde, si estás dispuesto a seguir y a obedecer esta voluntad y esta verdad" "Un juramento eterno será realizado aquí" – puntualizó.

Mavis empezó a levitar de a pocos, sin que ella lo desee. Juvia observaba esto con normalidad, al igual que Natsu.

\- "Yo obtendré todas las virtudes del cielo, yo tendré dominio sobre los males del infierno" "Y, aun así, servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos" "Porque tú serás el que esté encerrado en la locura" "¡Yo seré quien controle tus cadenas!" "¡Yo lucharé contra el destino que se impuso al mundo desde su creación, sirviéndome una última vez, una última oportunidad en la cual tendrás que dejar tu lugar de descanso estacionario y que, por fin, tu alma noble encuentre el descanso eterno!" "Ambos lucharemos juntos, combatiendo lealmente el uno con el otro, bajo el código de honor" "¡Ven a mí, mi **[Servant], [Berserker]**!" – exclamó al cielo.

Los gritos salvajes se escucharon con más intensidad que antes. Un pilar de magia pura color negro carmesí bajó de los cielos, rodeando a Mavis, oscureciéndolo todo a su alrededor. El resto, se cubrió, hasta que el poder mágico se desvaneció por completo.

Cuando terminó, pudieron ver a un hombre colosal de unos 2.53 metros de altitud; macizo de color negruzco de gran altura y musculatura; con los ojos rojos carmesí de sangre; cabellos azabaches largos; un taparrabos de doble capa, siendo la interna una tela de color negro, mientras que la exterior un protector de cuero y placas de metal oscuro; unos brazaletes en las muñecas de las manos y los pies; y, lo que llamaba más la atención: una gigantesca hacha rocosa de color negro.

El gigante observaba a Mavis, detenidamente, a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo, hasta que ella le tendió la mano. El **[Servant]** aceptó el gesto.

 **\- [Servant], [Berserker]**. Heracles, es mi nombre. He respondido a tu llamado desde el altar de los olímpicos, **[Master]** _–_ le habló.

Para la sorpresa del grupo, estos también lo escucharon, dejando muy anonados, más que todo, a Jeanne y a Cu Chulainn, siendo este último quien reconocería al **[Servant]** colosal.

\- Quien iba a imaginar que Mavis-san tendría tal suerte, además de controlarlo a tal nivel que puede comunicarse sin entrar a un estado de frenesí intenso desde el inicio, manteniendo la cordura por completo – habló Jeanne.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Jeanne-chan? – le preguntó Natsu, quien tenía a Kanna en sus hombros, por completo sorprendida.

\- Los **[Servant]** de clase **[Berserker]** se consideran como uno de los más fuertes, aunque son héroes que han perdido la cordura cuando estaban en vida, permitiéndoles usar una habilidad, llamada **[Mejora de Locura]** , intercambiando cordura por potencia sobrehumana y gran resistencia mágica. Sin embargo, el **[Master]** que lo convoca resulta muerto por esta habilidad, a menos que tengas gran talento y poder mágico – explicó. Los demás escuchaban atentos – Por eso dije que todo indica que Mavis-san tiene lo necesario para mantener bajo control a **[Berserker]** , incluso hacer que este se comunique – dijo.

\- Aunque este **[Berserker]** no es común, Jeanne – le dijo Setanta.

\- Es verdad – comentó la rubia – Se trata del héroe griego más poderoso de todos: Heracles, hijo del rey de los dioses olímpicos griegos, Zeus – informó. Fue allí donde, a casi todos los que no eran [Servant], menos a Mavis, se les caía la quijada en el piso ¡Habían invocado a un semidiós, al igual que Setanta, aunque este era de mucho más calibre, ya que era el hijo del dios principal de un panteón!

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **[Berserker]** , al ver que varios estaban hablando a sus espaldas, se fijó en ellos, mientras observaba las risas de Mavis al verlos cuchichear. Intuyó que eran aliados y buenos amigos, por lo que confiaría en ellos también. Observando bien, se dio cuenta que había dos **[Servants]** como él, por lo que se acercó a saludarlos, pero, repasando mejor, uno de ellos se le hacía un buen conocido del pasado.

 _\- ¡Pero si es Cu Chulainn!_ – el griego, con un rugido potente, el cual denotaba alegría, se lanzó contra el lancero. Este estaba hecho un manojo de nervios completos.

 **\- ¡[Berserker]!** – el mencionado trató de huir, ante la mirada curiosa del resto, pero el hijo de Zeus fue más rápido, tomando de una pierna al pobre peliazul y lanzándolo como pelota de beisbol, hacia el aire, mientras este gritaba cómicamente. Todos tuvieron un enorme gotón en la cien. Sin embargo, lo que vino a continuación, los hizo reír y morirse de pena: **[Lancer]** , tras caer, cayó encima de alguien. Cuando trató de levantarse con el apoyo de sus manos, Setanta estaba presionando dos cosas grandes, blandas y circulares. Fue allí cuando vio sus manos, sus manos estaban presionando los grandes pechos de su **[Master]**.

\- ¡Setanta-san! ¡Pervertido! – invocando su escudo, Juvia le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, mandándolo a volar. El **[Hijo de la Luz Irlandés]** estaba enterrado bocabajo en la nieve,

\- ¡ **[Lancer]** murió! – lo dijo una Jeanne desconcertada, llevándose las manos a los cachetes.

\- ¡No eres humano! – respondieron los demás con dientes en forma de tiburón y los ojos en blanco, menos Juvia, quien iba a socorrerlo por haberse excedido con su [Servant].

Tras unos minutos, todos esperaron a que **[Lancer]** se repusiera de sus golpes, aunque Mavis le decía a **[Berserker]** que se disculpara, para luego preguntarle el motivo por el cual hizo eso, siendo la respuesta que Cu Chulainn era un viejo conocido de una antigua pelea y que siempre hacía eso con el peliazul. La loli rubia tuvo que decirle que no lo volviera a hacer, ya que todos los presentes eran amigos. Este, aceptó.

Con un [Lancer] más sano, pero manteniendo su distancia de **[Berserker]** , Obito le dijo a Karen que hiciera su ritual de invocación, para saber qué tipo de **[Caster]** le tocaba.

Posicionándose en el mismo lugar que Mavis hizo su invocación, la usuaria del _Sharingan_ tomó aire profundamente, para luego empezar a recitar el cántico del relicario.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Girl Revelation! – Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Original Soundtrack Disc 2)**

\- "Permite que el acero y la plata sean la esencia" "Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación" "Permite que mi poder dominante sea el que pague el tributo" – empezó.

Para la sorpresa de todos, así como en Mavis, el chakra y la magia empezaban a salir del cuerpo de la peliazul, arremolinándose muy salvajemente en la joven. Su círculo mágico se hizo presente, además de los **[Circuitos Mágicos]** , mientras que, a la vez, las letras del relicario tomaban más fuerza e intensidad de brillo, entre rojo carmesí y blanco.

El [Ethernano] tomó forma de polvo estelar, con estrellas de toques un poco infantiles, cubriéndola con gran poder, muy diferente al caso de Mavis,

\- "Permite que levante un muro contra el viento que está por caer" "Permite que los cinco puntos cardinales se cierren" "Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al reino, desde la corona, rote" "Permite que esto sea declarado ahora: ¡Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrará bajo mi poder!" "¡Ríndete a mi llamado!" – exclamó.

Tras esto, parecía que las estrellas del espacio bajaban, a la vez que todo el ambiente se ponía como si fuera la noche misma. Estrellas fugaces y pequeños cometas daban vida a un espectáculo sin fin de luces siderales.

\- "Responde, si estás dispuesto a seguir y a obedecer esta voluntad y esta verdad" "Un juramento eterno será realizado aquí" – puntualizó.

Mavis empezó a levitar de a pocos, sin que ella lo desee. Juvia observaba esto con normalidad, al igual que Natsu.

\- "Yo obtendré todas las virtudes del cielo, yo tendré dominio sobre los males del infierno" "¡Yo lucharé contra el destino que se impuso al mundo desde su creación, sirviéndome una última vez, una última oportunidad en la cual tendrás que dejar tu lugar de descanso estacionario y que, por fin, tu alma noble encuentre el descanso eterno!" "Ambos lucharemos juntos, combatiendo lealmente el uno con el otro, bajo el código de honor" "¡Ven a mí, mi **[Servant] [Caster]**!" – exclamó al cielo.

Una luz cegadora multicolor cubrió toda la zona, haciendo que todos se taparan sus caras con el antebrazo. Cuando este pasó, pudieron ver que, frente a Karen, había una niña de unos 10 años aproximadamente de cabellos blancos largos como la nieve; ojos rojos muy intensos; una piel blanca de porcelana; vestida completamente con un traje escolar, el cual consistía en una falda negra, camisa blanca, boina blanca, una mochila de cuero marrón, medias blancas, zapatos escolares de color marrón; aunque lo más curioso de todo era que tenía a dos estrellas doradas flotantes a su alrededor: una era de cinco puntas y las otra, de seis. La de cinco tenía alas rosas, tres en cada lado; mientras que la de seis, un par de alas color azul en forma de mariposa. Lo que ambas estrellas tenían en común era que sus puntas estaban protegidas por dos círculos concéntricos: el interior blanco y el exterior, dorado, además del mango, color rosa y azul, respectivamente.

Todos se quedaron anonadados al ver que una niña, si... ¡Una niña! era una **[Servant]** , aunque Mavis, Lucoa y los **[Servant]** sentían que desprendía una gran cantidad de poder mágico desde su cuerpo. La niña miró a Karen, un poco nerviosa. Decidió dar el primer paso.

\- Ho.. Hola... Soy Illyasviel von Einzbern, pero puedes llamarme Illya. Estoy en el 5to grado de primaria y tengo 10 años. Estoy probando ser una chica mágica... ¡Si!... aunque no estoy segura si alguien como yo pueda ser de utilidad ¡Pero daré lo mejor de mí, **[Master]**! – se presentó, entre una mezcla de ánimos e inseguridad.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Ruby-chan está también aquí! – la estrella de color rosa se puso en frente de Karen - ¡Tengamos muchas aventuras cómicas y locas, **[Grand Master]**! – le dijo, aunque sintió un pequeño coscorrón por parte de la otra estrella - ¡Sapphire-chan! – reclamó.

\- ¡Ten más respeto hacia **[Grand Master]** -sama, neesan! – le reprendió la otra estrella. Todos los demás reían de manera nerviosa – Un placer, **[Grand Master]** -sama. Soy Sapphire. Espero que nos llevemos bien – se presentó cortésmente la estrella con toques azules.

\- Un gusto, Illya-chan, Ruby-san, Sapphire-san – respondió Karen con una gotita en la cien, aunque estaba alegre por dentro.

Illya vio al resto de personas que estaban detrás. Por completo nerviosa, esta le preguntó a su **[Master]** si eran sus amigos, respondiendo de manera afirmativa, considerando también que estaba su hermana, siendo la pelirroja. Illya se tranquilizó, ya que, tras observarlos, determinó que tenían poderes mágicos realmente fuertes, bueno, exactamente ella no lo hizo, sino fue Sapphire quien lo calculó.

\- Ohhh, pero que grupo para más interesante – fueron las palabras de Ruby, tras ver a los de atrás – ¡Será divertido por completo todo lo que vivamos! – lo dijo en tono muy bromista. Illya reía nerviosamente, mientras que Sapphire negaba.

\- Ejem... - carraspeó Obito - Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos completos, pasemos a la casa. Está haciendo frio y seguro que todos querrán tomar un poco de chocolate caliente – comentó tranquilo.

Todos hicieron caso a las palabras del Uchiha, aunque Mavis y Karen tuvieron que indicarles a **[Berserker]** y a Illya para que les siguiera. Estos, aceptaron.

Cuando entraron, todos fueron al comedor, sentándose en sus respectivas posiciones, además, diciéndoles a los dos nuevos que se sentaran en el orden establecido: Heracles en el lado derecho e Illya en el izquierdo. Estos asintieron.

\- A buena hora que hicimos las modificaciones en la casa – comentó Rin. Lucoa asintió.

\- Creo que debemos empezar con las presentaciones – fueron las palabras de Obito, mientras miraba a Illya y a Heracles.

\- Bueno, como ya dije antes, mi nombre es Illyasviel, aunque me pueden llamar por Illya. Un gusto – saludó cortésmente. Ruby y Sapphire hicieron lo mismo, aunque la segunda controlaba a la primera para que no hiciera algo indebido. **[Berserker]** miró a su **[Master]**. Esta asintió.

\- Mi nombre es Heracles, semi dios, hijo de Zeus y Alcmena. Espero y nos llevemos bien, al menos hasta que no me dé un ataque de locura – comentó sereno.

Los demás, se presentaron como se debía, cada uno fiel a su estilo, aunque los **[Servants]** , por decirlo así, trataban de controlarse para no ir el uno contra el otro, ya que era su naturaleza, pelear entre ellos. Jeanne se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que trataba de calmarlos silenciosamente con sus poderes. Obito les pidió que cuenten sus historias cuando estaban en vida, argumentando que los demás **[Servant]** hicieron lo mismo, siendo corroborado por Jeanne y Cu Chulainn.

[Berserker] fue el primero en hacerlo, empezando desde su nacimiento, en la antigua Grecia, para luego contarles su entrenamiento durante su juventud, por diversos maestros, como Autólico (Lucha y conducción de carros); Erudito, rey de Elia (Arquería); Eumolpo (Canto); Castor y Púlux (Gimnasia); Elio (Lira); y Quirón, un centauro inmortal (Astronomía y Medicina). Les contó también su boda y su vida feliz, además de los encuentros amistosos que tuvo con Medea y prometiéndole este que, si Jasón, otro héroe de esos tiempos, no cumplía con ella, él estaría para ayudarle. Sin embargo, no todo fue felicidad, ya que la envidia e ira de Hera, la esposa de Zeus y una de las diosas principales del Olimpo, fueron perjudiciales para él, logrando envenenar un vaso de vino y haciéndolo entrar en locura, dejando como saldo la muerte de su esposa, sus dos hijos y dos sobrinos, con sus propias manos, para el horror de todos los que escuchaban. Con la ayuda de Medea y su hechicería, aprendida de Circe y heredada de Hécate, la diosa titán de la brujería y hechicería, este logró salir de la locura, para luego irse al exilio por voluntad propia, sin poder cumplir su promesa con la hechicera. Tras el exilio, y consultando a un oráculo, este hizo los famosos "Doce Trabajos", los cuales le concedieron la grandeza y la inmortalidad, además de la expiación de culpas, con un lugar en el Olimpo asegurado.

Todos pensaron que, al menos, tuvo un buen final. Natsu se quedó bastante sorprendido por todo lo que pasó Heracles. El joven lo estaba admirando, a tal punto que lo consideraba su ídolo, como si de un niño frente a su estrella de rock favorito.

Ahora era el turno de Illya, quien les dijo que su historia no era tan impresionante como la de Heracles o como algunos **[Servants]** presentes. Empezó contando que ella era una niña normal y corriente. Tenía amigos y amigas, además de algunos datos que Ruby soltó, como que era una " _Brocona"_ **(amaba a su hermano mayor o el conocido complejo de hermano mayor),** causando pena en la albina de ojos rojos y risas en los demás, para que luego todas las risas aumentaran cuando Sapphire estaba castigando a Ruby. Retomando la historia, Illya miraba anime, y siempre quedó encantada con las "Chicas Mágicas". Los demás preguntaron qué era una chica mágica, siendo la respuesta que esta era una niña o adolescente que tenía poderes especiales a través de un objeto mágico, como los bastones mágicos, siendo lo más común y elemental. Siguiendo con el relato, una noche, un bastón de chica mágica apareció mientras se bañaba, engañándola para que sea una chica mágica (cabe resaltar que Ruby silbaba desentendida), comenzando así sus aventuras: recolectar las **[Class Cards]** o también conocidas **[Servant Cards]** , las cuales contenían las almas y habilidades de los **[Espíritus Heroicos]** ; superándose día a día al lado de sus amigos; peleando para salvar a sus seres queridos y al mundo; y rescatando a su mejor amiga. Los demás consideraron que, si bien era cierto que no era una historia para nada impresionante, era realmente destacable que la niña se haya esforzado para salir adelante y ayudar a quien lo necesitara, siendo así, alguien catalogable como **[Espíritu Heroico]**.

Tras terminar, Illya sacó de su mochila seis de las siete **[Servant Cards]** , sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a los [Servants]. Jeanne le pidió amablemente que le diera. Cuando la rubia los tomó, sintió a los [Espíritus Heroicos] dentro, dejándola muy anonadada.

\- En estas cartas, puedo sentir a Setanta y a Heracles – habló pasmada, mientras que **[Lancer]** y **[Berserker]** se quedaron sorprendidos - ¿Puedes mostrarnos cómo se manifiestan, Illya-chan? – preguntó la **[Santa de Orleans]**.

\- Está bien – respondió – Ruby, Sapphire, por favor – pidió.

\- Ok, Illya-san / Illya-sama – dijeron. **[Caster]** tomó la carta de **[Saber]** y la puso en Ruby - ¡Install: Phantasm Summon! – tras recitar esto, un brillo rodeó a Illya, para luego verla portar una armadura blanca con vestido blanco, además de tener el cabello amarrado en un listón negro y tener una espada dorada. Los **[Servants]** estaban desencajados.

\- Ese es el espíritu del **[Rey Arturo]** , junto con la espada de la victoria, **[Excalibur]** – comentó **[Ruler]** \- ¿Puedes seguir con los otros? – Illya asintió animada.

De allí, siguió con la carta de **[Lancer]** , dejando a Setanta muy, pero muy desencajado. Su espíritu estaba dentro de esa carta, revelando que la niña estaba vestida con sus ropajes, además de portar su fiel **[Gáe Bolg]**. Cuando este le pidió la **[Gáe Bolg]** , Cu Chulainn pudo sentir que era la original, así como la suya. Convocó a su lanza, para luego sonreír que estaba con dos lanzas iguales. Este le dijo que le entrenaría en el arte de la lanza, pero Sapphire le respondió que no era necesario, ya que la **[Class Card]** daba al usuario las habilidades que tenía el **[Espíritu Heroico]** en vida.

Prosiguió con las demás: **[Rider], [Caster], [Assassin]** y **[Berserker]** , siendo Heracles ahora el que se llevaba la sorpresa de su vida, al ver a la niña vestida casi de la misma manera que él, incluso la misma arma. Es más, se sorprendió en ver que, cuando usaba la carta de **[Caster]** , invocaba al espíritu de Medea.

Por otro lado, los demás estaban por completo desencajados. Esa pequeña niña sí que era una caja de sorpresas. Su ayuda resultaría muy versátil para muchas situaciones.

\- Ahora falta que nos muestres la versión de **[Archer]** – le dijo Jeanne.

\- Eso no se podrá – comentó Illya – Mi hermana gemela tiene integrada la **[Card Class]** de **[Archer]** en su cuerpo, y es una **[Servant]** también – informó.

\- Ya veo – dijo la rubia **[Servant]**.

\- Para ser una niña, eres muy fuerte – comentó Natsu con una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja.

\- Jejeje... Gracias... – le agradeció con una sonrisa - _Se parece mucho a Onii-chan –_ esto último lo pensó la albina. Cabe decir que las alarmas de cuatro chicas se encendieron, pensando de que Natsu sería un lolicon. Los demás reían nerviosamente, o burlonamente, en algunos casos, aunque Kanna mantenía su cara estoica, como siempre.

Como todos nos hemos presentado, creo que es momento que escuchen nuestra historia, ya que, como [Servants] de Mavis y Karen, tienen el derecho a saberlo – esto extrañó a Illya y a **[Berserker]**.

Así, empezando con el relato de Setanta, con respecto al fin de los tiempos y la reestructuración del planeta, Obito y Rin empezaron a contar toda la historia del mundo de dónde venían, sobre la historia de los shinobi: sus inicios, desarrollo y trágico final, dejando sorprendidos, tanto a Illya, Ruby, Sapphire y Heracles, quienes no se la creían. Además de eso, estaba también la profecía que había sonado con fuerza por parte del _Rikudoo Sennin_ , para evitar la destrucción de este mundo, siendo Natsu, Karen y Ellen muy ligados a esta, por lo que Obito les preguntó que bando tomarían, ya que, como era la última vez que serían convocados, tenían una vida nueva para hacer lo que no pudieron hacer en el pasado.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Victory – Boruto Naruto The Movie OST)**

\- Bueno... Esto es un poco desconcertante. Se parece un poco a los mangas que leía en mis tiempos libres – respondió la albina de ojos rojos, aunque lo último lo decía bastante emocionada.

\- Muy desconcertante, pero emocionante – fue el turno de Ruby y Sapphire, siendo la primera quien dijo esto último.

\- La verdad es que parece un relato sacado de una fantasía – respondió **[Berserker]** \- Sin embargo, si ese es el camino que mi **[Master]** decidió, tengo que seguirlo, así que inclúyanme en su pelea, que también será la mía – sonrió el coloso, para luego ver a Natsu – Muchacho, si mi **[Master]** vio que tenías potencial, entonces te seguiré también. Cuenta con mi apoyo para lo que sea necesario – le dijo, para luego dar un grito de guerra.

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que este mundo no sea destruido! –dijo Illya, con determinación.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Aventuras emocionantes, aquí vamos! – fue el turno de Ruby.

\- Ayudaré en todo lo posible – respondió Sapphire.

\- Entonces, ahora les comentaremos la formación de este grupo – fue el turno de Natsu.

Tras unos minutos más, Natsu les contó la formación de los mercenarios **[Fallen Raiders]** y sus ideales. Cabe resaltar que Illya se emocionó bastante con la idea de ser una mercenaria que luchaba por la paz y la justicia, mientras que Heracles lo tomó de buena manera, ya que eran ideales justos.

También les comentaron que, ahora, estaban en camino para liberar un país de su desgracia, ya que un soldado casi muerto pidió su ayuda. Esto animó mucho más a **[Caster]** y a **[Berserker]**. Además de ello, Natsu les contó gran parte del plan, aunque este estaba inconcluso, ya que quería terminar de decirlo cuando estuvieran todos juntos, con Illya y Heracles más.

\- Entonces, tenemos que ayudar ¡Ruby, Sapphire, daremos lo mejor de nosotras! – les dijo.

\- Si, Illya-san / Illya-sama – respondieron.

\- Tomaré la salvación del mundo como mi decimotercer y último trabajo, un trabajo que nos llevará a todos por el camino de la gloria y la inmortalidad – fue la respuesta del **[Servant]** de Mavis.

\- Entonces, como ahora estamos todos de acuerdo, tenemos que hacer lo siguiente: la continuación del plan – dijo Tohru.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Muy bien ¿Tras hablar tanto tiempo, todos entendimos que, para vencer, debemos de dividir nuestras fuerzas y conquistar, no es así? – todos asintieron.

\- Por lo que entiendo, debemos de flanquear ese país por los cuatro puntos cardinales ¿No es verdad? – preguntó Illya.

\- Exacto, y para que funcione, déjame agregar algo, Natsu – le dijo Obito – Pido el flanco oeste.

\- ¿Y por qué pide ese flanco, sensei? – preguntó Juvia.

\- En primera instancia, por qué ese flanco es uno de los más complicados en defender, más que todo por las fronteras. Bosco y otros países pueden aprovechar el momento para atacar Iceberg, al estar bastante vulnerable – comentó sereno – En segunda instancia, soy experto en manejar esa clase de situaciones, gracias a mis poderes y experiencia – comentó – Como refuerzo, me acompañará Mavis – puntualizó.

\- Y ahora que Mavis-san tiene a Heracles -chan como primer miembro del Equipo Lux, será de más apoyo ¿No es así? – preguntó Rin. Obito asintió.

\- ¿Equipo Lux? – preguntaron Illya y Heracles.

\- Dentro del grupo, tenemos divisiones, o equipos, como quieran llamarlo – comentó Setanta.

\- Y, por ahora, tenemos que agregar a los equipos. Illya-chan estará en el equipo de Karen-chan – estas asintieron – Mientras que Heracles-kun irá con Mavis-san – los dos estaban de acuerdo ante las palabras de Rin.

\- Muy bien, entonces, el flanco norte será cubierto por Juvia y Karen-chan, comandando a Setanta y a Illya-chan – los cuatro asintieron – El flanco sur será tomado por Rin-sensei y Ellen-chan, comandando a Tohru-chan – las tres afirmaron – Por último, tomaré el flanco este, junto con Lucoa-san, comandando a Jeanne-chan, además de llevarme a Kanna-chan – finalizó Natsu.

\- Recordar, no solo nos enfrentamos a los nigromantes. Apuesto lo que quieran a que hay zonas de resistencia y que estos nos confundirán con el enemigo, en un principio – advirtió Obito.

\- Pero sensei – le habló Juvia – Debemos tener algo que nos identifique, un símbolo que nos distinga como **[Fallen Raiders]** – comentó.

\- Juvia-chan tiene mucha razón – fue el turno de Rin. A Natsu se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Jeanne-chan ¿Puedes mostrarnos tu bandera, por favor? – la aludida asintió, para luego invocar su estandarte de guerra. Cuando lo expuso, varios pensaban que era un buen símbolo – Estaba pensando poner el estandarte de Jeanne-chan como el símbolo de los **[Fallen Raiders]** , pero no encontraba ocasión de decirles – comentó con una sonrisa - ¿Están de acuerdo en tomar el estandarte de Jeanne-chan como nuestro símbolo? – les preguntó. Todos asintieron, mientras que la rubia se sentía por completo halagada por su **[Master]** , al tomar su símbolo de guerra, como un símbolo que representaría la paz y la salvación.

\- Debemos hacer más réplicas – dijo Tohru.

\- Yo me encargo de eso – y con **[Magia]** , Lucoa realizó una gran cantidad de banderas para llevarlas como estandartes a la batalla y también otras para colocarlas encima de los techos para que ondeen con el compás del viento.

\- Yo me encargo de poner el símbolo central en los cuerpos de todos, como muestra de que pertenecemos al grupo – fue el turno de Mavis.

\- ¿Algo así como los símbolos de los gremios mágicos? – preguntó Obito. La loli rubia asintió.

\- Muy bien, todos pónganse en fila para colocar las marcas mercenarias – les ordenó la pequeña rubia.

Tras un momento, todos tenía las marcas de los mercenarios en sus cuerpos. Natsu, esta vez con diferencia, había escogido en la parte central de la base del cuello y de color rojo carmesí; Karen, en el lado derecho de la base del cuello y de color celeste; Ellen, en la lado izquierdo de la base del cuello y de color verde jade; Obito, en el hombro derecho y de color negro; Rin, en el hombro izquierdo y de color café; Mavis, en el hombro derecho y de color lavanda; Juvia, donde siempre, en la parte frontal de su muslo izquierdo y de color azul; Setanta, en su mano derecha y de color guinda; Tohru, en la parte centro frontal del antebrazo y de color naranja; Kanna, quien también tuvo oportunidad de tener uno, en la parte frontal del muslo izquierdo y de color lavanda; Lucoa, en la mano derecha y de color verde claro; Jeanne, de color blanco en la parte frontal del muslo derecho; Illya, de color lila claro en el hombro izquierdo, mientras que Ruby y Sapphire tenían una especie de tatuaje en alguna parte de sus círculos dorados; y Heracles , en la mano izquierda y de color gris claro.

\- Bueno, sabemos que tenemos un deber que cumplir, pero antes, debemos recuperar un poco más de fuerzas para poder ir con todo lo que tenemos, además de que Karen-chan necesita recuperarse del todo y equipar los cuartos de Heracles e Illya-chan – dijo Natsu.

\- ¿Tendré cuarto propio? – preguntaron ambos a la vez.

\- Todos tenemos cuarto propio, aunque el de Jeanne recién va a ser habilitado – comentó Obito.

\- Es una ventaja de tener a amigos como ellos, saben – les dijo Setanta – No nos tratan como **[Servant]** , sino como amigos y seres humanos normales ¿No es algo fantástico? – cabe decir que todos los **[Servant]** sonrieron, a su manera, por el actuar de los humanos allí presentes.

\- Yo acompañaré a Illya-chan y a Heracles a comprar a Magnolia – comentó ameno el Uchiha.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Mavis.

\- Descuida. No haré nada malo. Vendremos rápidamente con todo – Mavis aceptó la propuesta de Obito, con una gran sonrisa, mientras este le acariciaba gentilmente la cabellera.

\- Yo quería beso – Mavis hizo un lindo puchero.

\- Recuerda que hay niños aquí, Mavis-san – le habló Rin, observando como Illya estaba con corazones en los ojos, mientras que Ruby tranzaba muchos planes maquiavélicos para desmadrar todo. Sapphire, por otro lado, negaba la actitud de su hermana. El resto, tenía una gota en la cien, por lo que alguien quería cambiar de tema.

\- ¿No será peligroso que **[Berserker]** los acompañe sin Mavis? – preguntó Setanta.

\- Por el nivel de mi **[Master]** , puedo mantener la cordura, por lo que podré ir normal sin descontrolarme, ya que mantengo mi voluntad – respondió el héroe griego.

\- Entonces, lo primero será decirles algo – les habló a ambos **[Servant]** – Por el momento, es mejor que digan que son personas normales, en especial a las personas que conozco. No queremos problemas – les comentó. Ambos asintieron - Bueno, dicho esto, nos vamos. Los dos acérquense – les dijo, tanto a la pequeña albina de ojos rojos y al coloso, mientras que su mirada mutaba al _Mangekyou Sharingan_ \- _¡Kamui!_ \- los tres fueron tragados por un vórtice dimensional.

Mientras que _Shisho_ está afuera, acondicionemos el cuarto de Jeanne-chan, ya que ayer no tuvimos tiempo ¿Quién se apunta? – Tohru y Kanna se apuntaron. Natsu realizó un _Bunshin_ y, con las dos, además de Jeanne, fueron hacia la zona de damas, para acomodar las cosas de la rubia francesa. Una vez que se fueron, el Natsu original y los demás se fueron a entrenar, aunque Karen, bajo la insistencia de todos los demás, se fue a tomar reposo, con la supervisión de Rin. **(Nro. 01)**

 _ **Time Skip. 9:00 pm. Con Natsu y los demás.**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Clench My Fist – Boruto Naruto The Movie OST)**

El joven Dragneel estaba meditando afuera un rato, tranquilamente, mientras que el resto estaba descansando, a pesar de las insistencias de Karen, Ellen, Tohru y Jeanne para que fuera a dormir, ya que mañana empezarían con su plan.

\- Kurama – le habló al Bijuu, a la vez que el joven entraba a su subconsciente.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Natsu? –** preguntó el nueve colas.

\- ¿Existe una manera de solidificar el chakra? Tú me entiendes... Manifestarlo o como se llame – preguntó.

 **\- ¿Manifestar el chakra?** – dijo. este asintió - **¿Te refieres a como algo parecido al Susanoo del Uchiha?** – preguntó. Natsu asintió – **Cuando controles por completo mi chakra, podrás tener un estado parecido al del Uchiha** – respondió.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero hacer algo propio, algo más genial que el _Susanoo_ de _Shisho_ **(Maestro)** ¿Entendiste? – le decía para que captara la idea.

 **\- Para eso, necesitarías aprender a solidificar el chakra desde su estado base y manifestarlo como una base de tu propio cuerpo, así como lo hacemos los Bijuu** – fue su respuesta – **Sin embargo, llevarlo a cabo demandará mucho tiempo, además de que debes ampliar mucho más la cantidad de chakra que posees** – refutó.

\- Tch... es verdad – dijo el peli salmón, para luego, en un instante, alegrarse - ¡Si el tiempo es lo que falta! ¡Entonces! – y Natsu salió de su subconsciente hacia el exterior – Ya verás, Kurama – susurró con una sonrisa determinada - _¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ **(Técnica de Clones de Sombra)** – tras el cruce de sellos, creó una gran cantidad de clones, un aproximado de 150 clones – Cada uno tiene el tiempo necesario para ingeniarla de cómo realizarlo.

 **\- Recuerda que no lo harás de la noche a la mañana. El tiempo será menos, pero, de todas maneras, llevará esfuerzo y tiempo, el que no tienes por qué el Uchiha, la Nohara y esa dragona te entrenan hasta el cansancio** \- le recordó.

\- Ya veré como hago y si sé que me llevará mucho tiempo, meses, años, no lo sé, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo que hago ¡Todo sea para proteger la felicidad de mis seres queridos! – respondió con mucha determinación.

 **\- Está bien. Te ayudaré en tu entrenamiento. Apuesto a que las otras dos ya estarán pensando en una** _ **Kirifuda**_ **(Carta de triunfo)** \- dijo serio, para luego sonreír por la idea del joven **– Creo que es lo mejor, además, así, cuando termines con esta técnica y te adecues por completo a mi chakra, podemos potenciarlo a niveles que harían quedar al Susanoo del Uchiha como un saco de boxeo –** agregó.

\- Además de ello, quiero ver si puedo usar la respiración como un medio para obtener un arte marcial – le dijo el peli salmón al Bijuu.

 **\- ¿Usar la respiración? –** preguntó intrigado.

\- Así es. Por lo que revisé de las enciclopedias que _Shisho_ me mandó leer – lo decía con un poco de repulsión, ya que no le gustaba estudiar – Pude darme cuenta de algo interesante que pasa en el sistema respiratorio de cada ser viviente en el mundo. La respiración afecta a la sangre. La sangre transporta oxígeno que inhalamos. Este oxígeno en la sangre afecta a cada célula y átomo de nuestros cuerpos. Los dos, son nuestro cuerpo. Por ello, respirar correctamente, crearía energía física, la cual podría usar para aliviar dolores internos y en los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo – explicó.

 **\- Vaya. Veo que tú eres toda una caja de sorpresas. Si Naruto, dedicándose a crear sus técnicas, era un genio, tú lo superas –** halagó el Bijuu – **Sin embargo, tendrás que hacer mucho para tener ambos** – advirtió - **¿Estas listo para el reto? –** preguntó.Natsu sonrió.

\- ¡Estoy encendido! – chocó los puños, además de tener la mirada por completa determinada, comenzando con su entrenamiento.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Karen, Ellen, Tohru y Jeanne escuchaban todo lo que el joven había dicho, después de crear a los clones. Tenían una sonrisa sincera.

 _\- Esfuérzate, Natsu-san/Natsu-kun –_ pensaron las cuatro, para luego irse a descansar.

Mientras tanto, Obito, Rin, Mavis y Lucoa observaban, en el cuarto del Uchiha, desde una esfera de cristal, creada por un _Jutsu_ del Uchiha: _Tomegane no Jutsu_ **(Técnica del Telescopio).**

\- Ya era hora que Natsu-chan preparara sus propias técnicas – comentó Rin.

\- Eso es lo que quería ver. Bien por Natsu – fue el turno de Obito.

\- Aunque un sistema de defensa. Suena un poco raro – dijo Lucoa.

\- Apuesto a que Natsu-chan conseguirá crear una especie de Susanoo dentro de dos años y esa nueva arte marcial dentro de poco, lo presiento – los cuatro rieron con gracia ante lo que dijo Mavis, una risa sincera que no mostraba burla, sino, optimismo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Al día siguiente**_

Jeanne se había levantado de su cama, justo a las 5:00 am, recordando bien que, el día anterior, Natsu y Obito le mostraron su habitación. Con tal de despertar a su **[Master]** , ya que tenían que seguir con los planes que acordaron, fue al cuarto de este.

\- Natsu-kun – tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondía - ¿Natsu-kun? – no respondía ante el llamado – Voy a entrar – indicó.

Cuando ingresó, pudo darse cuenta de que solamente Kanna estaba dormida por completo, respirando pausadamente. Se retiró de allí, para luego buscarlo por toda la casa, con el mismo resultado.

\- ¿Dónde estará Natsu-kun? – se preguntaba.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Jeanne? – preguntó una voz varonil.

\- Natsu-kun no estaba en su cuarto cuando fui para despertarlo, Cu Chulainn – le habló al lancero.

\- El muchacho puede que haya salido sin decir nada – respondió serio – Con los nigromantes rondando por acá, lo mejor será buscarlo – le dijo. Esta asintió.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST The Finisher – Hajime no Ippo Rising Original Soundtrack)**

Una vez salieron de la casa, con sus trajes de batalla y armas, vieron una humareda de polvo y nieve un poco a lo lejos de allí.

\- ¡Natsu-kun! – Jeanne se alarmó y fue corriendo hacia el origen de esto. **[Lancer]** también se preocupó por el amigo de su **[Master]**.

Llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena frente a ellos: Natsu estaba con una sonrisa desafiante y ensangrentado en muchas partes de su cuerpo, más que todo con el puño izquierdo destrozado, combatiendo contra un gran dragón gigantesco de color negro metálico de ojos rojos.

 **\- ¡Vamos, Natsu-dono! ¡Tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento! –** demandó la enorme criatura mitológica.

\- ¡Si, Herensuge! – Natsu, a duras penas, logró hacer unos diez _Kage Bunshin_ con una mano y se lanzó a pura fuerza bruta, ya que, para realizar su arte marcial, pensaba que necesitaba desarrollarse físicamente un poco más.

Jeanne quería intervenir al ver el estado paupérrimo de su **[Master]** , pero Setanta se lo impidió, negándole la oportunidad.

De un rugido potente, el dragón eliminó a ocho _Kage Bunshin,_ mientras que el original y uno de los _Bunshin_ **(Clones)** fueron con todo, golpeando al dragón, pero este ni se inmuto. Arremetió contra el original, asustando a los observadores.

 _\- Shunshin no Jutsu_ **(Técnica de Cuerpo Parpadeante)** – susurró el peli salmón, reemplazándose inmediatamente con el _Bunshin._

Inmediatamente, con otro _Shunshin no Jutsu,_ logró colocarse debajo de la mandíbula del dragón. S _e_ puso en una posición de pelea un poco extraña: inclinó un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo, para luego flexionar las piernas y poner los puños en los costados. Sus nudillos estaban puestos hacia arriba.

 _\- No sé qué va a hacer el muchacho, pero será algo sorprendente, eso si –_ pensó **[Lancer]**.

 _\- Natsu-kun –_ Jeanne rogaba para que el **[Dragon Slayer]** saliera libre del ataque.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos, Natsu dobló sus rodillas y se alzó en ataque, generando un gran impulso, todo ello depositado en su puño. El ataque conectó directamente en la mandíbula del dragón, el cual fue muy poderoso y sonoro. El dragón retrocedió visiblemente asombrado por la técnica ejecutada en el ataque. Era algo realmente novedoso.

\- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Que abanicada! – susurró Jeanne.

 **\- ¡No puedo creerlo! –** fue el turno de un tumbado Herensuge.

Natsu, por otro lado, respiraba profundamente y observaba el puño un poco roto, con algunas heridas. Para un humano entrenado, el dolor sería visible en el que lo hizo, pero Natsu, a través de una respiración pausada, lo sentía en pocas proporciones. **[Lancer]** se tumbó en el piso, riéndose de las expresiones de incredulidad de la rubia y el dragón.

\- ¿De qué te estás riendo? – preguntó Jeanne.

\- ¿Acaso no pudiste verlo? Cuando el muchacho disparó el golpe, sus rodillas, pies y brazos estaban en posición correcta. Era el _momentum_ indicado – hizo una pausa – Eso quiere decir que el muchacho posee un poder increíblemente destructivo, mencionando que solamente está usando técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Una mala posición no generaría esa clase de golpes, pero Natsu es alguien bastante increíble para ello – comentó, a la vez que el mismo se sorprendió de llamar al joven por su nombre.

De allí, dirigieron su mirada al dragón, pero este no podía levantarse, sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al dragón? – preguntó Jeanne.

\- Al parecer, el golpe fue de tal magnitud que sacudió su cerebro de un lado a otro, generándole una parálisis temporal... ¿Acaso el muchacho estaba entrenando en secreto para tener un gran poder destructivo en sus puños? – preguntó a sí mismo.

\- Y si ese golpe hubiera conectado en alguien de menor jerarquía que un dragón – habló la rubia sorprendida.

\- Terminaría con órganos destrozados o moribundo, en el peor de los casos – completó Cu Chulainn.

Justo en eso, Natsu se recompuso un poco mejor, respirando bocanadas de aire helado puro, para luego observar que lo había logrado: había conectado uno de sus golpes más potentes a un dragón, algo que no hizo con plenitud cuando fueron los Juegos Mágicos, en Fiore.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Completamente cansado, se tiró al suelo, de espaldas. Un recompuesto Herensuge se acercó al joven y aplicó **[Magia Curativa Dracónica]** a todo el cuerpo de su invocador.

Después de unos minutos de curación, el peli salmón estaba como nuevo, respirando tranquilamente.

 **\- Natsu-dono, debo decir que ese ataque sí que me sorprendió** – le dijo el dragón con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Bueno, que puedo decir ¡Solo sentí que este fue mi primer paso para volverme mucho más fuerte! – respondió con una sonrisa determinada.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Memories – Hajime no Ippo Rising Original Soundtrack)**

Sin embargo, justo en eso, el joven se estremeció al sentir la mirada penetrante de Jeanne. Cuando volteó a verla, se asustó.

\- Espera, Jeanne-chan ¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí? – preguntó.

\- Natsu-kun – susurró peligrosamente. El joven Dragneel buscó apoyó en los dos varones que estaban allí. Cu Chulainn silbaba desentendido y Herensuge había hecho lo más sabio que todo hombre haría: desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

 _\- ¡Malditos traidores! –_ pensó iracundo.

\- Sabes que ese entrenamiento extremo podría matarte ¿No es así? – preguntó seria la rubia.

\- Jeje... - dio unas risillas nerviosas. Ella solo suspiró cansada, para luego mirarle con un poco de molestia y preocupación. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada ante esas sonrisas de él, por lo que solo le quedó sonreírle levemente.

\- Por ahora, debemos de ir a... – y fue allí donde se escuchó el rugido de lo que parecía ser un animal salvaje. Setanta y Jeanne se pusieron en posición de pelea, pero el peli salmón se rio más abiertamente. Los dos, luego de ello, vieron que era el estómago de Natsu quien hacía esos ruidos.

\- Creo que tengo mucha hambre... - se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Los dos **[Servants]** se cayeron al piso de espaldas, estilo anime. Kurama, por otro lado, se reía de lo lindo, mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

\- Vaya, vaya, el muchacho si es una caja de sorpresas, incluso con su estómago – **[Lancer]** aún tenía un gotón en la cien.

\- Es verdad – continuó Jeanne, para luego empezar a reírse. Los dos varones le siguieron el paso y se reían, como buenos camaradas, mientras iban de regreso a la casa, aunque Jeanne ya lo veía como algo más que su amigo, algo cálido en su corazón.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Unas horas después**_

Después del desayuno y que Natsu explicara a todo mundo el motivo por el que había ido a entrenar temprano, aunque mentía, ya que se había pasado desde la noche entrenando sin descanso, prosiguieron con los planes que habían acordado el día anterior.

Todos estuvieron afuera, acomodando varias de sus cosas, para cambiarse o cosas personales.

\- Será mejor que todos saquen sus cosas más importantes. No entraremos a la casa hasta que nos reunamos nuevamente dentro de un mes como máximo – ordenó Obito.

Tras otros minutos más, cada miembro tenía ya sus cosas, en pequeñas maletas u otros accesorios que permitían guardar sus objetos. Unos tenían más que otros, pero tenían lo básico, según ellos.

\- Por si las dudas, cada grupo llevará mapas de todo Iceberg con puntos estratégicos – les indicó Rin.

\- Recuerden que esto nos llevará un tiempo, por lo que debemos de ser lo más rápido y eficientes – los demás asintieron a las palabras de Rin.

\- Por lo que averigüe ayer, hay una pequeña fuerza de resistencia aún, pero está compuesto por solo dos guerreros, ya que el resto de los soldados de Iceberg entró en profundo caos y optaron por la inactividad – siguió Mavis - Es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de una raza humanoide, aún leal al reino de Iceberg, y una chica de cabellos turquesas – respondió.

\- Entonces, si llegamos a verlos, debemos mantenerlos en resguardo ¿No es así? – preguntó **[Lancer]**. Natsu asintió.

\- Si vas a invocar a los dragones, recuerda que los dragones de las sombras son los más eficientes con respecto al sigilo – recomendó Lucoa a su invocador. Este asintió.

\- Tendré que hacer los preparativos – dijo el peli salmón mientras hacía los sellos manuales – _¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! –_ y de una explosión de humo, unos cuatro dragones de las sombras, de tamaño mediano, salieron.

 **\- ¿Nos llamaba para algo, Natsu-sama? –** preguntaron los dragones, para luego mostrar reverencias a Lucoa y saludar a Tohru y Kanna, quienes aceptaron gustosas el gesto.

\- Hay algunos que irán con ustedes a algunos puntos de este territorio ¿Pueden llevarlos? – preguntó.

 **\- Por supuesto, Natsu-sama –** Obito, Mavis, Karen, Juvia, Setanta y Heracles subieron a los dragones. Tohru, por su lado, llevaba a Karen, Rin e Illya. La dragona puso magia de bloqueo de percepción en los dragones de las sombras, por si las dudas.

\- Una vez que terminen con llevarlos hasta donde les indiquen, regresan para _Ryu no Kuni_ ¿Entendido? – estos asintieron – Y verdad, antes de partir, cuando retornen, quiero que le digan a Balerion que aliste a un gran contingente de tropas para la guerra en un mes o incluso antes. Habrá un gran asedio – ordenó.

 **\- Como ordene, Natsu-sama** – afirmaron los dragones, mientras alzaban el vuelo.

\- ¡Nos vemos en un mes, Natsu-san/Natsu-kun/Natsu/Natsu-chan/muchacho! – se despidieron todos, mientras se iban, aunque Ellen le mandaba besos al aire, generando un gotón en la cien en todos los que veían eso y celos en otras de las chicas.

\- ¡Nos vemos! ¡Nos haremos fuertes y recuerden, si ven un relicario, hagámonos amigos con los **[Servants]** que invoquemos! – terminó de decir. Cabe decir que eso no era necesario. Simplemente lo harían.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Battle Ignition – Bleach OST 01)**

Después de que desaparecieran en el aire, Jeanne y Lucoa tomaron sus cosas, mientras que Kanna se puso al costado del joven, junto al pequeño tigre.

\- Lucoa-san, Jeanne-chan, Kanna-chan, es nuestro turno – les dijo – Adentrémonos dentro del territorio. Si es posible, tenemos que llegar al primer pueblo invadido por fuerzas de nigromantes en este día. Según el mapa, debemos seguir de frente, cruzar un pequeño páramo helado, unas montañas más y el pueblo estará allí – indicó.

\- Si, Natsu-san/Natsu-kun/Natsu – el grupo de cuatro se fueron caminando hacia la posición indicada.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Horas después del almuerzo. En otro lugar de Ishgar. Fiore-Magnolia**_

Mirajane estaba limpiando las mesas del gremio, ya que se encontraba prácticamente sola, bueno, no tan sola: Cana estaba bebiendo de sus barriles, como siempre lo hacía, aunque se extrañaba que no hubiera casi nadie. Lucy había ido a escribir sus novelas; Erza a tratar de convencer a Jellal, quien estaba en la ciudad, para tener una relación formal; el maestro estaba en su día libre, acompañando a Laxus y a Minerva con Porlyusica, ya que la maga de Sabertooth tenía unos pequeños mareos que no la dejaban dormir; Gray estaba con su pareja, recorriendo la ciudad en una cita, como siempre lo hacía después de cada misión; y así sucesivamente con los demás.

\- Me pregunto que estará haciendo Natsu – escuchó suspirar a la castaña maga bebedora.

\- Seguramente alguna destrucción fuera de Fiore, me imagino – respondió calmadamente – Aunque, conociéndolo, también estará comiendo a lo loco – rió bajito, recordando con un sonrojo un poco pervertido el plan que llevaría a cabo.

\- Eso, tal vez – dijo la hija de Gildarts con seriedad, mientras se acercaba a la Strauss – Oye, Mira...

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST On the Verge of Insanity – Bleach OST 02)**

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la albina, alzando la mirada hacia Cana, para luego darse la sorpresa de su vida al sentir su cabeza ser estampada contra una de las mesas de madera, muy fuertemente. Esto la aturdió, pero la molestó mucho - ¡Pero que demonios te sucede! – le reprendió.

\- ¿Así que planeando seducir con tus encantos de ramera barata a Natsu, Mirajane? – le habló con una frialdad que caló su alma.

\- No... ¿No sé a qué te refieres, Cana? – balbuceó con un poco de miedo. La verdad, la castaña asustaba en esos momentos. La hija de Gildarts daba la impresión de tener los ojos rojos carmesí, como si de una bestia salvaje se tratara.

\- No te hagas la tonta conmigo, maldita arrastrada – le reprendió como nunca en su vida, sacando las garras por su futuro hombre - Te escuché claramente el día de ayer en la noche lo que tenías planeado ¿Ni siquiera lo amas y ya quieres tenerlo para ti? No me hagas reír, tarada – le dijo con sorna.

\- ¿Y que pasa si lo quiero así, sin amarlo y solo por lujuria? – preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Vaya, pero mira nada más. Estás sacando tu verdadera naturaleza, demonio – dijo con burla - Déjame decirte que Natsu no caerá ante ti. Una vez ya pasó y poco a poco esta logrando olvidar su pasado, además, esta vez no solo yo estaré velando por su bienestar. Quien sabe Mira, el mundo es grande y puede que encuentre personas mejores que nosotros, incluso formar nuevos lazos – esto sorprendió a la albina – Por ahora, te diré solo una cosa: abandona toda esperanza de seducir a Natsu. Si te escucho hablar tan solo algo más con respecto a él, a MI amado Natsu, créeme que ni mi padre y el maestro te salvarán de mi ira – le advirtió con unos ojos llenos de sadismo, para luego soltarla bruscamente, destruyendo algunas sillas de madera, e irse del gremio, pateando la puerta bruscamente.

Mirajane estaba por completo atónita. Nunca había sido tratada de esa manera, dejada en ridículo y con un miedo que casi nunca experimentaba. Era algo realmente surrealista de explicar. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo allí. No quería problemas a futuro. Lástima que los problemas, dentro de un corto-mediano-largo plazo, vendrían a ella, y bajo la sombra de la muerte.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **En ese mismo instante. Con Erza y Jellal**_

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Nocturne in the Afternoon – Angel Beats! Original Soundtrack CD2)**

En uno de los pequeños riachuelos cercanos a la zona norte, un peliazul y una pelirroja estaban sentados, observando tranquilamente el pequeño rio, mientras un pez saltaba al aire y caía elegantemente.

\- Erza, creo que ya lo hemos hablado antes ¿No es verdad? – le dijo el mago con un semblante sereno.

\- ¿Irás nuevamente en busca de Zeref? – preguntó con pesar. Este asintió.

\- Tengo nuevos informantes que me han dicho que, posiblemente, esté fuera de Fiore – respondió – Con mi grupo, iré a buscarlo y derrotarlo de una vez por todas, por todo lo que nos hizo, por la infancia que pasamos y por todos nuestros sueños rotos. Tal vez no vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, desde ahora te lo voy diciendo – comentó.

\- ¡Pero Jellal! ¡Yo te...! – el antiguo mago santo le tapó la boca con un dedo.

\- Erza, muchas gracias por tus sentimientos. Es verdad que te quiero, pero como una gran amiga – le sonrió tristemente. La pelirroja se acongojó y sintió su corazón partirse en varios pedazos – Sin embargo, te digo una cosa: creo que existe otra persona que te ama, incluso más que ti misma y más que yo, cuando tenía ese sentimiento hacia ti – le habló con una sonrisa – Tengo esa intuición – continuaba hablando, mientras sacaba un pequeño periódico y sonreía mucho más, mientras leía la portada – ¿Cómo ha estado, Natsu-san, Erza? – preguntó el mago con respeto al chico, ya que, después de los Juegos Mágicos, se lo había ganado.

\- No sabemos mucho de él, ni siquiera se comunicó por cartas o lácrimas al gremio sobre su recorrido en el mundo. Es un completo ingrato con los que nos preocupamos por él – respondió con la mirada gacha.

\- Ya veo – dijo sereno, para luego levantarse. La pelirroja le siguió con la mirada – Creo que, antes de ir a por Zeref, primero daré una pequeña parada en otros países. Hay dos eventos importantes que están llamando mi atención – comentó.

\- ¿Llamar tu atención? – preguntó ella, con ligeras lágrimas en su rostro. Jellal le mostró el periódico. Erza lo leía detenidamente, mientras quedaba por completo desencajada.

\- Tal parece que Natsu-san ya es famoso en el este de Ishgar: como líder de una banda de mercenarios, los **[Fallen Raiders]** – hizo una pausa – Una monja que venía desde Pergrande me comentó y dio el periódico.

\- Ese Natsu – apretó el agarre al periódico con fuerza, mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían, producto de la furia, decepción y la preocupación, ya que Natsu, como mercenario, sería cazado por muchos; decepción, por no informar nada; y furia, por olvidarse tan rápido de su familia, como ella pensaba. Se sorprendió al ver algunas imágenes, donde estaba peleando de codo a codo con un grupo de personas, entre ellos una renovada Juvia; con una armadura oscura un poco reveladora, una espada y un gran escudo; un lancero peliazul de traje de malla y hombreras, junto a su fiel gran lanza roja; una pelirroja de coletas con los ojos blancos y muchos rayos rodeando su cuerpo; otra peliazul con cabellera hasta los hombros, además de su mirada roja carmesí muy peculiar; y una maid rubia, la cual, extrañamente, tenía unos cuernos de dragón y sus manos fungían como garras. Todos ellos peleando contra un gran grupo de bandidos y asesinos – Parece ser que lo disfruta – comentó.

\- Por lo que sé, su grupo de mercenarios es distinto a los demás – dijo.

\- ¿A que te refieres, Jellal? – preguntó con más naturalidad, olvidando un poco el tema que la rechazaron, nuevamente.

\- Según la monja que me dio el periódico, Natsu-san y los **[Fallen Raiders]** no reciben pago en dinero por los favores que les piden, apoyan al necesitado y llevan la justicia a quien lo requiera, salvando lo mejor que pueden y matando a todo aquel que haga el mal de manera muy consciente – le dijo. Erza se quedó pasmada.

\- Natsu y Juvia... ambos... ¿matan? – susurró anonadada, mientras miraba el periódico. Eso era algo que ella ni se atrevía a hacer, ya que iba en contra de una de las doctrinas del gremio.

\- Quiero saber el motivo de su cambio para bien. Gracias a sus acciones, Natsu y su actual grupo son muy bien vistos en gran parte de Pergrande y países aledaños, incluso los consideran los **[Héroes de la Justicia]** – sonrió. Erza realmente estaba sorprendida - Además, está la otra información que me dio la monja – comentó – El reino de Iceberg está en una crisis total, en un apocalipsis – dijo.

\- ¿Iceberg? – preguntó. Este asintió. la pelirroja entendió - ¿No me digas que? – preguntó.

\- Tal vez Natsu-san sepa de la situación de Iceberg y, con el apoyo de sus mercenarios, vaya a ver que ocurre con ese país – habló – Bueno, es solo una suposición – dijo ameno – Me quedaré unos días más en Magnolia, aunque tardaré en reunir a mi gente en tres semanas y partiremos a Iceberg. También tengo curiosidad de saber que pasa. Tal vez estén relacionados con Zeref y encuentre más pistas.

\- ¡¿Podrías llevarme?! – le pidió - ¡Quiero controlar a ese idiota para que no haga nada tonto! – le pidió.

\- Vaya, te preocupas más por él que por mi – le dijo con tono pícaro y burlón - ¿Acaso lo amas más a él que a mí? – le guiñaba con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro! – recriminó violentamente sonrojada.

\- Erza, no creo que haya un nosotros, al menos de mi parte, como ya te lo dije – habló serio, para luego darse la vuelta – Además, no podría llevarte. Eres una maga legal, yo soy el maestro de un gremio oscuro y Natsu-san demostró ser lo suficientemente hombre como para cuidarse solo. Lo mejor será dejarlo así. Te avisaré en un mes cualquier cosa ocurrida con Natsu-san. Nos vemos – y dicho esto, se fue.

Erza lo observó, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Luego de ello, observó el cielo con preocupación.

\- Natsu ¿En qué demonios te habrás metido? – susurró.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Al día siguiente. En la tarde. Sector Norte de Iceberg. Con el grupo de Karen y Juvia.**_

Después de que los dragones los dejaran en unas montañas cercanas a las playas heladas del norte, Karen, Juvia, Setanta e Illya siguieron caminando por unas horas más, escalando riscos y demás, aunque Illya tenía la ventaja por volar, todo gracias a Ruby, siendo Sapphire la que controlaba a su hermana de no cometer una locura con el cuerpo de su **[Master]**.

Cuando vieron desde una de las cimas, había un pueblo. Descendieron a un bosque helado cercano y fueron hacia el lugar. Algunos, tal era el caso de Illya y Juvia, ya tenían hambre y querían pasar la noche en una posada, para poder planificar todo con detenimiento.

Tras unos minutos más de caminata, llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, para ver, con sorpresa, una de las calles principales por completo en silencio. Solamente el viento se hacía presente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado aquí? – preguntó Karen.

\- Hace un rato, pude observar que había fuego saliendo de varias chimeneas, con origen en este lugar, Karen-sama – informó Sapphire.

\- Adentrémonos más en el pueblo. Tal vez encontremos algo – les dijo Cu Chulainn.

Haciendo caso al consejo de **[Lancer]** , Juvia y el grupo caminaron, hasta llegar a la plaza principal, para ver a unas 200 personas, entre mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos, por completo aglomerados y arrodillados frente a un estrado. Un grupo de nigromantes y bandidos entrenados para la guerra, quienes eran la guardia de estos, tenían a un poblador, un hombre de unos 40 años, con una soga al cuello, listo para ser ejecutado.

\- ¡Aquellos que atenten contra el reinado de los nigromantes y sus ideales con el reino, todos aquellos que inciten a una rebelión, serán ejecutados públicamente! ¡Y si no tienen el "tributo" semanal, también será motivo de ejecución! ¡Entendieron! – gritó uno de los nigromantes.

\- ¡Pero somos un pueblo pesquero y agrícola! ¡Qué más podemos hacer! – gritó uno de los pobladores.

\- ¡Eso no nos importa! ¡Sino pueden aportar para el reino con dinero, la muerte será su premio! – respondió furioso, para luego dar la orden de ejecución.

\- ¡Por favor, no! – gritó la mujer del que iba a ser sentenciado, mientras su hija de unos 7 años lloraba desconsoladamente al ver a su papi morir frente a sus ojos.

Fue en eso que Karen y Juvia salieron de donde estaban, previamente dando ordenes a los demás que no salieran, hasta que les dieran la señal.

\- ¡Esperen un minuto! – la usuaria del _Sharingan_ les llamó la atención. Los nigromantes y sus aliados se pusieron en posición defensiva, mientras que los aldeanos esperaban que fueran sus salvadores - ¡Saben que lo que están haciendo está mal por naturaleza, nigromantes! – fueron sus palabras. Tras escuchar esto, cabe decir que ellos empezaron a reírse burlescamente, como quien no haciendo caso.

\- ¡¿Y crees que haremos caso a unas donnadies sobre que está bien y que está mal?! – gritó uno de ellos, siendo avalado por sus demás colegas.

\- ¡No es necesario que maten! ¡Pueden redimirse y dejar libres a estas personas! – siguió Juvia.

\- ¡Por favor, ayúdennos! ¡Ellos no escuchan ninguna razón! – fueron los gritos de un anciano.

\- ¡Cállate, estúpido vejestorio! - y con la base de su alabarda, uno de los guardias de los nigromantes golpeó la mandíbula de este, haciéndolo escupir sangre. Juvia quería intervenir, pero Karen le miró como diciéndole que resista un poco más. Los demás estaban llorando por que nadie podía ayudarlos. El que iba a ser ejecutado trataba de liberarse, pero le era imposible. Tenía que consolar a todos.

\- ¡No lloren, queridas mías! ¡Recuerden que Iceberg pronto verá un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo despertar, un nuevo lugar donde nuestros hijos, hijas, madres y ancianos puedan reír libremente! ¡Viva la libertad! ¡Viva el reino de Iceberg! – proclamó a viva voz.

\- ¡Ya me cansé de esta rata! ¡Mátenlo! – ordenó el nigromante.

\- ¡No! – gritaron casi todos los pobladores, algunos llorando por el valiente.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Imminence – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST [Departure])**

Sin embargo, un látigo de agua atrapó al verdugo que iba a cortar la soga que ahorcaría al sentenciado y lo atrajo hacia una maga de agua, quien le atravesó sin misericordia alguna el corazón de este, matándolo al instante. Esto dejó realmente con la boca abierta a más de uno, pero más que todo dos sensaciones: esperanza en todos los aldeanos e ira en los nigromantes y sus aliados. Juvia les miraba con una frialdad abrumadora, como si de una psicópata con autocontrol se tratara.

\- ¡Todos los [Fallen Raiders], AHORA! – gritaron ambas féminas.

\- ¡SI! – fue la respuesta del resto, quienes estaban escondidos.

 _\- ¡Katon: Dai Ban no Jutsu!_ **(Elemento Fuego: Gran Ráfaga de Fénix)** \- muchas bolas de fuego fueron contra gran parte de los nigromantes, quemándolos y mandándolos a volar, lejos de los pobladores y el estrado, impactando contra varias casas aledañas. Luego de ello, la usuaria de chakra activo el _Chidori_ con rapidez y los remató.

\- ¡Quienes son, desgraciados! – gran parte de los bandidos ni pudieron reaccionar, ya que fueron empalados del corazón por un par de lanzas rojas. Eran Cu Chulainn e Illya, en su forma de **[Lancer]** , ambos con la mirada fría, adquirida por la personalidad de la **[Class Card]** de **[Lancer]**. Sangre salía a borbotones de los corazones empalados, cuerpos caían pesadamente al suelo, ya bajo los brazos de la muerte.

\- ¡Sapphire-san! – Juvia le habló en voz alta.

\- ¡Entendido! – y dicho esto, la mencionada creo una plataforma con magia, en forma de estrella, sobre los pies del que iba a ser ejecutado, para luego cortar la soga de su cuello con facilidad. Illya desactivó su **[Class Card]**.

\- ¡Sapphire, coloca al señor y a los pobladores en un lugar seguro! ¡Ruby, mantén inmóviles a los enemigos sobrevivientes! – ordenó.

\- ¡Entendido, Illya-san! / ¡Si, Illya-sama! – ambas afirmaron, haciendo lo respectivo, con su magia. Sin embargo, un par de bandidos y un nigromante con lanza atacaron rápidamente a Juvia y Karen, respectivamente.

\- Mala decisión – susurraron ambas.

Juvia usó su escudo como ariete, empujando a ambos bandidos y, con soberbia rapidez, mató a uno de ellos, cortándole la cabeza sin piedad alguna. Sangre chorreaba, como si de una pileta se tratara, manchando un poco la mejilla derecha de la joven. Al otro, le enterró la espada en la garganta.

Karen, por otra parte, sabiendo que Illya había ordenado a Ruby y Sapphire que mantuvieran inmóviles a los enemigos sobrevivientes, hizo lo correcto. Activó el _Sharingan_ y esquivaba sin dificultad todos los intentos de arremetida contra ella.

\- Creo que será bueno meterlo en un _Genjutsu,_ para probar – comentó seria. Con una gran velocidad, se puso frente a frente contra su oponente - _¡Sharingan!_ – y de un _Dojutsu_ **(Técnica ocular)** , inhabilitó a su contrincante, desmayándolo en el acto. Tras esto, le dio una muerte piadosa.

Después de esto, Cu Chulainn, tras recibir ordenes de la misma Juvia, empezó a atravesar los corazones de cada uno de los enemigos, menos a uno, ya que lo necesitaban para interrogarlo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- Al final, nadie era un reto – comentó el lancero con burla.

\- Aunque debo decir que fue un poco emocionante – fue el turno de una Ruby que giraba de un lado a otro.

\- Nee-san – regañó la menor de ambas.

\- Jeje jejeje… – se reía Illya.

\- Muy buen trabajo a todos – felicitó Karen a los demás.

\- Ahora debemos juntar los cadáveres y quemarlos – comentó la maga de agua con escudo, mientras se limpiaba su mejilla con su antebrazo de la sangre que derramó.

\- Déjame al que tienen como rehén – les dijo Karen. Esta se acercó a paso lento, mientras que el prisionero solamente temblaba de miedo puro.

\- No... ¡No te diré nada! – le hablaba balbuceante.

\- No necesito que me digas nada... _¡Sharingan!_ – y dicho esto, la peliazul usó su _Dojutsu_ para ver todo de los nigromantes en los alrededores. Con esto, supo absolutamente todo – Ya no me sirves, por lo que te daré una muerte piadosa – dicho esto, clavó su mano con el _Chidori_ en el corazón de este, dándole una muerte indolora. Ahora tenían que prepararse, ya que tenían que ir unos 100 km al sur del pueblo, donde estaban las fuerzas principales de los nigromantes en esa región. Ya lo diría más adelante.

Los pobladores, quienes, por un momento estaban en la perdición extrema por manos de los nigromantes, fueron salvados por un grupo de cuatro personas, con poder, astucia y rapidez.

\- Creo que nos tienen miedo, Karen-san, Juvia-san, Setanta-san – susurró con miedo Illya.

\- No lo creo – respondió el lancero.

\- Juvia cree que lo conveniente es correr mientras podamos – dijo nerviosamente la maga de agua.

\- Jeje… ¿Hola? – les saludó Karen con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y fue allí donde todos ellos saltaron de alegría y regocijo extremo, al ver que sus opresores estaban muertos. Tras unos segundos después de la calma, todos les agradecieron.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad. Gracias por vengar a los más de 100 pobladores que fueron ejecutados por no cumplir con los caprichos de los nigromantes ¡Muchas gracias, de corazón! – les habló una de las ancianas del pueblo, con lágrimas de felicidad, por que uno de esos muertos habían sido su hijo, nuera y nietos.

\- Ustedes son nuestros salvadores, pero ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Somos mercenarios, los mercenarios **[Fallen Raiders]** – fue la respuesta de Karen. Varios se asustaron al saber que fueron salvados por mercenarios, hasta que una señorita de 20 años habló.

\- ¡He escuchado de ustedes! ¡Ayudan a los inocentes y traen justicia a todo aquel que lo necesite sin recibir dinero a cambio! - esta afirmación sorprendió a todos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Cu Chulainn.

\- Unos viajeros de Pergrande pasaron por acá hace unas semanas. Me contaron de ustedes y sus hazañas – lo dijo radiante y con alivio.

\- Ya veo. Juvia entendió – dijo la maga peliazul.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! – Karen alzó la voz - ¡El objetivo actual del líder de los **[Fallen Raiders]** , Natsu Dragneel, y el nuestro, es traer la libertad a Iceberg! ¡Por ello, dividimos nuestras fuerzas los cuatro puntos cardinales del reino! ¡Pronto, todo el reino será libre y todos sonreirán! ¡Lo prometemos! – exclamó la peliazul usuaria del _Sharingan._

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Sengunbanba – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

Tras escuchar esto, cada poblador del lugar empezó a llorar de alegría y algarabía general. Su reclamada y ansiada libertad llegaría pronto, gracias a la ayuda de mercenarios, mercenarios que ayudaban sin recibir nada valioso a cambio.

\- Por lo pronto, debemos ayudar con las reparaciones del pueblo y hacer una pequeña base por si los nigromantes vienen para acá. De allí, poco a poco, tomando este pueblo como punto de partida, iremos hacia los alrededores y liberaremos más pueblos – les dijo Juvia. Los pobladores asintieron.

\- ¡¿Quiénes nos apoyan?! – Karen alzó el puño en modo de arenga.

\- ¡Por Iceberg libre! – gritó el hombre que iba a ser ejecutado, junto a su esposa e hija.

\- ¡Por Iceberg libre! – respondieron los demás pobladores, con nuevos bríos.

\- ¡Que viva el orgullo! – fue el turno de Cu Chulainn, quien recordaba sus buenos tiempos cuando peleaba por Ulster.

\- ¡Que viva! – respondieron todos.

\- ¡Que viva el amor y la fraternidad! – fueron las palabras de Illya, Ruby y Sapphire. La primera estaba muy emocionada, como esos libertadores que leía en su libro de historia universal cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Ruby y Sapphire sentían lo mismo.

\- ¡Que viva! – todos gritaron ante la arenga de la menor y las estrellas.

\- ¡Que viva la libertad! – esta vez fue el turno de Juvia.

\- ¡Que viva! – Juvia sonrió al sentirse respaldada por un gran grupo de personas.

\- ¡Y que viva Iceberg! – finalizó Karen, alzando tres veces el puño derecho. Los demás le seguían el ritmo.

\- ¡QUE VIVA! – corearon todos, para luego aplaudir a viva voz por la pronta reconquista de Iceberg, un capítulo en la historia de ese país que sería recordado por siempre.

 _ **Mientras tanto. En el sur de Iceberg.**_

Al igual que con el grupo de Karen y Juvia, Rin, Ellen y Tohru habían llegado al mar que conecta el reino con "Desierto".

Para la sorpresa de las féminas, había un grupo de personas, unos 500 aproximadamente, que estaban en fogatas comunales. A simple vista, parecía que estaban hambrientos y con las ropas haraposas. Todo indicaba que su pueblo había sido arrasado por los nigromantes.

\- Alguien...Por favor... Queremos comida... Tenemos hambre – susurraban varios allí, casi desfallecientes.}

Ellen y las otras dos chicas se acercaron. Varios se pusieron en posición de defensa. Tenían que hacer algo.

\- ¡No se preocupen! ¡No les haremos daño! ¡No somos parte de los nigromantes! – les dijo Tohru.

\- Hemos venido a ayudarles – fueron las palabras de Ellen - ¡Rin-sensei! – la castaña asintió.

De una serie de sellos manuales, la castaña sensei generó una gran humareda, la cual, al despejarse, mostró una gran cantidad de comida comestible, incluso muchos platos de comida. Fue bueno prevenir que habría personas hambrientas y que necesitaran un plato de comer.

\- Por ahora, aliméntense. Nosotros, los **[Fallen Raiders]** , ayudaremos a que el reino de Iceberg vuelva a ser el reino libre que siempre fue ¡Liberaremos a todos de los nigromantes y su yugo esclavista! – exclamó Ellen. Cabe decir que cada uno de ellos estaba más que sorprendido y contento porque los **[Fallen Raiders]** hayan venido, ya que eran famosos por la zona sur y este de Iceberg. Lloraban de alegría al saber que serían salvados - ¡Y por ahora, como no tienen un lugar a donde ir y, para buena suerte, estamos cerca a la playa, les daré un lugar provisional en donde vivirán hasta que la guerra termine! – la pelirroja realizó una serie de sellos manuales, adentrándose un poco en el mar - _¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ **–** una gran nube de polvo se levantó en medio de este, revelando una gigantesca tortuga, una de las tortugas especiales, las llamadas "Eldradimon". Todos, incluso Rin y Tohru se quedaron con la boca abierta.

 _\- ¡Esas tortugas son incluso más grandes que Balerion-sama o cualquier dragón que conozca! –_ pensó la maid rubia.

 _ **\- ¿Me llamaba, Ellen-sama? –**_ preguntó la gigantesca criatura acuática/terrestre.

\- Necesito que tengas por un tiempo a toda esta gente y que vivan en la ciudad que tienes en tu lomo, por favor – le pidió. La gigantesca tortuga observó por lo bajo a todos, estirando su gran cuello. Los pobres refugiados miraban con terror al animal, pensando que les iba a comer, pero se sorprendieron al verle sonreír cálidamente.

 _ **\- Un gusto conocerlos, pequeños humanos. Por sagrada autorización de mi invocadora, Ellen-sama, ustedes vivirán en la ciudad que está encima de mi lomo. Si desean utensilios para su vivencia, allí encontrarán todo lo que necesiten, además de muchas semillas para cultivar sus propios vegetales y frutas. Yo aceleraré su crecimiento para que puedan comer todo lo que quieran –**_ les habló con su potente voz. Estos asintieron con felicidad, aunque Ellen sonreía nerviosamente por lo primero que dijo la tortuga.

\- ¡¿Quién nos acompaña para la libertad del pueblo?! ¡A la prosperidad de su reino! – siguió Tohru.

\- ¡Todos! – gritaron como podían los pobladores.

\- ¡Que viva Iceberg! – fue la arenga de Rin.

\- ¡Larga vida a Iceberg y su **[Rey]**! ¡Larga vida a los **[Fallen Raiders]**! – corearon todos a la vez, incluso la gigantesca tortuga.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **En esos mismos momentos**_. _**Con el grupo de Obito y Mavis**_

El Uchiha, la Vermilion y el Berserker griego llegaron tranquilamente con los dragones que Natsu les dio y pasaron desapercibido por todo el territorio de Iceberg, de extremo a extremo sin ningún inconveniente. Una vez que llegaron, vieron a dos ejércitos enfrentarse.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Mavis con sorpresa.

\- ¿Algún inconveniente, **[Master]**? – preguntó Heracles.

\- Por lo que sabía, no había guerra alguna entre Iceberg y sus fronteras del oeste – comentó la loli rubia.

\- Puedo ver a lo lejos que estos dos ejércitos están conformados por alianzas… ¿Pueden verlos, Mavis, Heracles? – les preguntó.

\- Es verdad, Obito – comentó la maga – El bando que va ganando tiene las banderas de Bosco y Seven, mientras que el otro tiene las banderas de Joya, Minstrel y Stella – respondió.

\- Todo parece indicar que el primer bando esta ganando por superioridad numérica – fue el turno de Heracles.

Fue en eso que uno de los soldados rasos de la alianza Joya-Minstrel y Stella se puso al frente de este, arengando a sus camaradas que estaban en retirada.

\- ¡No podemos darle la espalda a nuestro reino hermano de Iceberg, quien siempre nos apoyaba cuando mas lo necesitábamos! ¡Les debemos mucho y nuestras vidas es un pequeño precio por todo lo que han hecho por nuestros países, amigos míos! – todos los soldados, incluso varios altos rangos, se avivaron con la arenga del soldado - ¡Sería una deshonra total para nuestras familias y para el pueblo oprimido de Iceberg, que ahora está bajo el yugo de los nigromantes y bajo la sombra de las políticas expansionistas de la alianza Bosco-Seven! ¡Vamos con todo, al ataque! – arengó.

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – respondieron al llamado.

Por otro lado, el ejército superior de Bosco-Seven sonrió en burla por lo escuchado y también se lanzaron, para dar el golpe de gracia al menguado ejército que apoyaba a Iceberg.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Spin and Burst – Boruto Naruto The Movie Original Soundtrack)**

\- ¡Obito, acabo de detectar que hay un ejército de guerreros zombis acercarse desde el oeste! ¡Unos 5000! – le dijo Mavis.

 _\- No quedarán más de 300 soldados de la alianza que apoyan a Iceberg, contra 8000 de la alianza Bosco-Seven, más esos 5000 zombis... Estarán perdidos si no hacemos algo –_ pensó el Uchiha, para luego mirar a la rubia y a Heracles – Mavis, Heracles, encárguense de los zombis. Yo me ocuparé de los ejércitos de Bosco y Seven ¿De acuerdo?

\- No tienes por qué decirlo – respondió con una sonrisa determinada - ¡Vamos, Heracles! – lo decía, mientras se sentaba en el hombro de su **[Servant]**. Este alistó su gigantesca hacha de piedra.

\- ¡RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! – y de un gigantesco grito de guerra, como si estuviera en su forma descontrolada, dio gigantescos saltos en dirección contra los zombis.

Obito, de un sello manual, sacó la _Gunbai_ que una vez le perteneciera a Madara Uchiha y fue al campo de batalla. De un potente salto, llegó al medio del lugar, sorprendiendo a todos los soldados que estaban a punto de colisionar. El Uchiha miró al soldado raso que había dado semejante arenga. Este detuvo a sus camaradas de guerra.

\- Muy bien dicho, muchacho – le dijo el azabache.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto con dudas.

\- Un aliado, esa es mi respuesta – habló, mientras su mirada entraba al estado del _Sharingan_. Esto asustó a los soldados de la alianza Joya-Stella-Minstrel. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Obito volteó a ver al ejército enemigo acercarse, para empezar a hablarles de espaldas – Vayan y descansen. Han luchado sin parar por un objetivo que es muy loable. Ustedes demostraron su amistad con el reino de Iceberg, un país que, tanto ustedes como Natsu Dragneel y nosotros, los **[Fallen Raiders]** , nos encargaremos de liberar – les sonrió. Esto dejó anonadados a los pobres soldados.

\- ¿Acaso usted es? – preguntó. Obito asintió.

\- Ahora váyanse. Yo y mis otros dos aliados, quienes están peleando en el flanco contrario, nos encargaremos de esto – dicho esto, con la _Gunbai_ en mano, fue corriendo hacia el ejército de Bosco-Seven.

El soldado que arengó se sentó en el piso y pudo sacarse su casco metálico, respirando un poco más tranquilo. El general que había quedado se abrió paso entre sus soldados y le pidió explicaciones.

\- Ese hombre es uno de los **[Fallen Raiders]** – respondió.

\- ¿Uno de esos famosos mercenarios que más parecen libertadores y salvadores en toda la zona este, sur y oeste de Pergrande? – preguntó el general.

\- Así es, señor. Por lo que sé, el líder de ese grupo es el antiguo mago **[Dragon Slayer]** de Fiore, Natsu Dragneel, además de que los otros miembros, a pesar de ser pocos, lo reponen con eficiencia y poder en el combate – informó. Varios soldados suspiraron – General, no es por menospreciar su autoridad y sé que estoy en falta, pero será lo mejor escuchar los que nos dijo ese señor – le dijo.

\- Tienes toda la razón, soldado – respondió con calma – Hasta el mejor líder de un ejército sabe cuando escuchar a sus subordinados – dicho esto, volteó a ver a los demás - ¡Caballeros, hemos peleado por muchos días sin parar y teniendo una gran cantidad de bajas, pero, gracias a la intervención de los mercenarios libertadores, podemos tomar un descanso! ¡Los **[Fallen Raiders]** se encargarán de la situación! – hizo una pausa – ¡Iremos a los bosques cercanos y armaremos tiendas de campaña para curar a nuestros heridos y descansar! – estos asintieron a las ordenes del general.

Por otra parte, Obito estaba a punto de llegar contra el ejército de Bosco-Seven. A algunos soldados se les hacía conocido el Uchiha.

\- ¡Tengo asuntos pendientes con ustedes! ¡Por ser países injustos que solo quieren aprovecharse de la situación de los más débiles! – advirtió con frialdad, mientras revelaba su _Mangekyou Sharingan._ Muchos de los soldados de Bosco allí presentes se asustaron, ya que recordaron o reconocieron esos ojos. Retrocedieron aterrorizados.

\- ¡Son los ojos del demonio! ¡Retrocedan! – dijo uno de ellos. Otros, quienes eran de Seven, no tomaron en cuenta ellos y, por órdenes de sus superiores, arremetieron contra Obito. Este, con la mirada entrecerrada, suspiró cansado.

\- Ustedes no me sirven ni para el baile – dijo tal cual como Madara lo haría en sus mejores tiempos. Realizó un sello manual, aspirando aire - _¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!_ **(Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación Infernal).** Una gigantesca llamarada de fuego infernal salió de la boca del Uchiha.

\- ¡SANTA MIERDA! – gritaron todos los enemigos, por completo presas del terror.

Muchos de ellos murieron rostizados al instante por el abrasador calor infernal que desprendía el _Jutsu_ de Obito. Otros, se fundieron junto al metal de sus armaduras.

\- ¡Coloquen barreras mágicas de agua, ahora! – ordenó uno de los altos mandos, desesperado al ver que la gigantesca ola de fuego se acercaba con gran velocidad.

 **\- ¡[Water Make: Shield]!** **(Creación de Agua: Escudo)** – muchos magos del ejército enemigo usaron lo máximo de sus poderes para controlar la gran llamarada, pero les era casi imposible. Tras unos minutos más, varios no resistieron y se desmayaron.

\- ¡No me sirven ni para el calentamiento! – les dijo Obito, tras desactivar el mar de fuego. Se puso en posición con la _Gunbai_ para dar una abanicada. Concentró gran parte de su chakra en este.

\- ¡Ataquen ahora que está desprevenido! – ordenó uno de los generales. Varios se lanzaron con deseos de venganza, ya que cientos murieron en tan solo el primer ataque.

 _\- ¡Uchihagaeshi!_ **(El Retorno de los Uchiha)** – Obito lanzó una violenta y gran ráfaga de chakra _Katon_ en línea recta contra todo el ejército de Bosco y Seven, matando en el acto a muchos y mandando a volar a otros más.

Los generales de este ejército estaban por completo aterrados y estupefactos. No podían creer que un solo hombre esté derrotando a su gran ejército. Era simplemente inconcebible. Hicieron lo más recomendable.

\- ¡Retirada! ¡No somos rivales para ese sujeto! – gritó uno de los generales, quien se marchaba con su caballo en dirección a su país. Los demás generales hicieron lo mismo que su colega. El ejército, mientras tanto, tomando a los sobrevivientes, quemados y heridos, se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡¿Acaso creen que les dejaré irse así nada más?! – preguntó el Uchiha, mientras invocaba a la mitad del _Susanoo_ incompleto de seis brazos. En cada mano empezó a crear grandes esferas de energía en forma de Tomoe – _¡Yasaka no Magatama!_ **(Joyas de Magatama) –** Obito las lanzó con potencia, impactando en una gran área y generando una explosión muy considerable, eliminando a muchos de los que se retiraban. Los pocos que quedaron, se fueron a rastras a sus respectivos países, por completo humillados y derrotados.

Obito, ya más calmado, vio todos los destrozos que causó y sonrió. Tal parecía que el entrenamiento que realizaba con sus chicas si resultaba. Se había vuelto más destructivo que antes.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Erza Descends – Fairy Tail OST 06 Disc. 01)**

 _ **Por otro lado. Con Mavis y Heracles**_

El [Servant] y la maga estaban a punto de colisionar contra el gran ejército de zombis, mientras tanto, recordaban una gran parte del plan que la rubia había planeado.

\- ¡Ahora, Heracles! ¡Lánzame hacia el cielo! – ordenó Mavis.

\- ¡Entendido! – el **[Berserker]** , con gran potencia y sumo cuidado, lanzó por los aires a la rubia.

El plan era el siguiente. Aprovechando el poder de vuelo de Mavis, Heracles la lanzaría hasta obtener la mayor altura posible y pasar desapercibida. Desde allí, crearía unos cuantos clones de _Niiton_ **(Elemento Solar)** y estos caerían libremente, generando un impacto de calor en partes del ejercito zombi, dividiendo este.

Atrás de Heracles, había un ejército de 200 soldados Tenrou, todos ellos con chakra que Mavis depositó.

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Vamos, Heracles! – y con un rugido más que atronador, **[Berserker]** se lanzó contra los zombis, rompiendo la columna principal, mientras que el ejército ilusorio tenía que realizar su trabajo en el menor tiempo posible, ya que estos eran una versión mejorada de la anterior técnica de Mavis, ya que ahora podían palpar las cosas, en otras palabras, ahora podían realizar su propósito: matar a los zombis por los flancos de Heracles.

\- ¡RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR! – con su gran hacha de piedra, empezaba a destrozar, mutilar y aplastar cuanto zombi se le cruzaba en su camino. Además de ello, tenía la ventaja de que ni siquiera estaba usando su **[Noble Phantasm]**. Atacaba con brutalidad y esquivaba con soberbia agilidad.

 _\- ¡Niiton Bunshin no Jutsu!_ **(Técnica de Clones del Elemento Solar)** – la rubia creo unos 15 clones del elemento que creó hace menos de un mes. Se cansó un poco más rápido, ya que le faltaba todavía aprender a dominarlo por completo y también que ella estaba controlando a la versión mejorada de su ejército Tenrou – Ya saben que hacer – les dijo a los clones. Estas asintieron. Se separaron una distancia prudente entre sí, para luego empezar a caer en picada. Cuando estaban a punto de caer, se volvieron llamaradas solares e impactaron de lleno contra el ejército zombi, diezmándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. La rubia, aún cansada sonreía – Al parecer, mi estrategia de divide y conquistarás si funciono, después de todo – comentó – No por gusto me decían la _Yosei Gunshi_ **(Hada Estratega)** , aunque debo mejorar mi capacidad de manejar más chakra y adaptarla con la magia, aunque esto es realmente muy agotador – susurró esto último, para luego irse al ataque en contra de los zombis restantes.

Después de unos minutos más, Mavis y Heracles habían acabado con todo el ejército zombi, sin dejar ninguno con vida, ya que solo eran simples marionetas de carne y huesos, sin conciencia propia.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Con la consigna terminada, ambos fueron a donde estaba Obito, quien estaba conversando con un par de hombres: el general y el soldado raso que lanzó la arenga, ambos de lo que quedaba del ejército de Joya-Minstrel-Stella.

\- ¡Obito! – la rubia le saludó a lo lejos. Este le sonrió cálidamente.

\- ¿Acabaron con todos los zombis, Mavis, Heracles? – les preguntó.

\- Con absolutamente todos – indicó el **[Servant]** \- ¿Y ellos quienes son? – preguntó.

\- Uno es el general y el otro un soldado raso del ejército que salvamos – comentó el Uchiha.

\- Les agradecemos bastante que nos hayan ayudado contra los ejércitos de Bosco-Seven y los zombis que mis exploradores me informaron hace unas horas atrás – les dijo el general – Les invitamos cordialmente a la pequeña base que armamos en el bosque cercano. La poca agua y comida que tenemos les podemos ofrecer para sus cuerpos gastados por el combate – ofreció. Obito miró a Mavis y a Heracles. Estos asintieron.

\- Está bien. Aceptamos – afirmó el Uchiha.

\- De paso, no sé si podrían ayudarnos. Tenemos unos cuantos heridos que necesitan ayuda – les dijo el soldado.

\- Rin-chan me enseñó los principios de _Iryoninjutsu_ **(Técnicas Médicas).** Con gusto ayudaré en lo que pueda – les sonrió la rubia. Dicho esto, fueron hacia el dicho campamento.

 _ **Después de unos minutos. Llegado al campamento militar.**_

Mavis estaba curando como podía, junto con algunos magos novatos que poseían **[Magia de Curación]** , ya que muchos estaban con quemaduras graves, miembros amputados y heridas profundas. Obito también ayudaba un poco, ya que también sabía algo de _Iryoninjutsu,_ aunque no al nivel de Rin, pero sabía.

\- Disculpe, general – uno de los soldados del lugar se acercó a donde estaba su general, quien también estaba ayudando a Obito y a Mavis.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, soldado? – preguntó.

\- Señor, como ordenó, esto es lo que pudimos rescatar de las cosas que el enemigo abandonó tras la arremetida que Obito-dono, Mavis-dono y Heracles-dono lograron – le mostró dos relicarios. Cuando los mencionados miraron estos. Se quedaron de piedra.

\- Bótalos. Son simples reliquias viejas. No valen la pena – ordenó.

\- ¡Si, señor! – este estaba a punto de botarlos a la fogata cercana.

\- ¡Esperen un momentito! – Mavis le hizo parar – Si no fuera tanta molestia ¿Podemos yo y Obito quedárnoslos? – preguntó con una dulce sonrisa al general. Este le hizo un ademán al soldado para que se los entregara. Mavis los tomó, agradeciéndoles gentilmente. Obito se acercó.

\- Veamos que dice – tomó ambos – En los dos dicen **[Rider]** ¿Cuál quieres, Mavis? – preguntó amablemente.

\- Este – y tomó el relicario que tenía Obito en la mano izquierda.

\- ¿Lo harán ahora? – preguntó Heracles. Los dos asintieron – Hagan un espacio. Mi **[Master]** y Obito harán algo impresionante – les dijo. estos acataron, incluso llevándose a los heridos que estaban un poco mejor.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Unlimited Blade Works – Fate Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] Original Soundtrack I)**

Después de unos instantes, ambos pusieron sus cabellos dentro de los relicarios. Empezaron a acumular sus energías dominantes: chakra puro en caso de Obito y magia-chakra en el de Mavis.

\- "Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia" "Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación" "Permite que mi poder dominante sea el que pague el tributo" – hablaron en voz alta.

Para la sorpresa de todos los soldados alrededor, dos círculos mágicos bajo el azabache y la rubia aparecieron, brillando con más intensidad de lo normal, incluso las letras en el relicario, conforme se iban recitando, brillaban cada vez más, alternando armoniosamente entre el color rojo carmesí y el morado, en el caso de Obito, mientras que dorado y rosado en el de Mavis.

El **[Ethernano]** alrededor estaba acumulándose a grandes cantidades y a ritmos nunca vistos, haciendo que el viento alrededor a ellos empezara a girar en pequeños tajos elípticos de aire. Sus cabellos iban en ritmo del viento. Todos los soldados se estaban cubriendo para que esto no los mandaran a volar.

\- "Permite que levante un muro contra el viento que está por caer" "Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren" "Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al reino desde la corona rote" "Permite que sea declarado ahora: Tu carne está bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrará bajo mi poder" "¡Ríndete ante mi llamado!" – invocaron a modo de oración, con una gran determinación.

Fue allí donde muchas espadas y plumas blancas rodearon los círculos mágicos en perfecta armonía, además del viento que empezaba a hacerse más fuerte alrededor de ella, incluso los árboles estaban meciéndose hacia atrás. Ambos siguieron con el recital.

Empezaron a sentir que sus poderes dominantes aumentaban de manera calmada y amigable, sintiéndose reconfortados.

\- "Responde, si estás dispuesto a seguir a obedecer esta voluntad y está verdad" "Un juramento eterno será realizado aquí" – exclamaron.

Los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a levitar, preocupando a todos los soldados alrededor, pero ellos siguieron.

\- "Yo obtendré todas las virtudes del cielo, yo tendré dominio sobre los males del infierno" "Yo lucharé contra el destino que se impuso al mundo desde su creación, sirviéndome por una última vez, una última oportunidad en la cual tendrás que dejar tu lugar de descanso estacionario para venir por última vez y que, por fin, tu alma noble encuentre el descanso eterno" "Ambos lucharemos juntos, combatiendo lealmente y honorablemente" "¡Ven a mí, mi **[Servant], [Rider]**!" – gritaron al cielo, por completo decididos.

Luces intensas, de color morado y rosado, de ambos relicarios, empezaron a intensificarse mucho más, cegando por completo la visión en el lugar. Tras terminar, frente a Obito y Mavis estaban dos personas. La primera, frente a Obito, era una mujer alta de cabellera larga purpura, con un vestido negro muy corto, guanteletes de tela negro, medias largas negras hasta los muslos, calzado negro, una venda para descanso de color purpura y un par de espadas unidas en una cadena. La segunda, frente a Mavis, daba la apariencia de una chica de cabellera rosada corta, ojos rosados y una sonrisa jovial, vestida con una capa blanca, camisa negra, guanteletes metálicos, protectores metálicos en forma de falda, medias negras hasta los muslos, calzado blanco y armada con una espada.

Todos los soldados estaban estupefactos, mientras que el general se maldecía por haber dado los relicarios a Obito y Mavis. Ahora no podía hacer nada.

Los dos **[Servant]** miraron a sus **[Master]**. La primera en hablar fue la de cabellos púrpura.

\- Tienes preferencias extrañas – lo dijo con neutralidad, descolocando a Obito – Si necesitas un sacrificio, siéntete con total libertad de usarme como lo desees, **[Master]** – terminó de decirle.

Cabe decir que muchos de los soldados estaban con sonrisas pervertidas y maldiciendo mucho al Uchiha, imaginándose mil y una situaciones en que le podrían hacer de todo a esa exuberante belleza de cuerpo muy perfecto. Mavis, por otro lado, estaba refunfuñando sobre cosas que tenían que ver con los pechos.

\- Yahoo!~ - le saludó el segundo **[Servant]** a la rubia, con sus dedos en señal de amor y paz – Mi nombre es Astolfo ¡Mi clase es **[Rider]**! – sonrió con gracia – Bueno, entonces, llevémonos bien, **[Master]** – le pidió con alegría.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Muchos de los soldados tenían corazones en los ojos, al ver que la segunda "chica" tenía una personalidad dulce. Sin embargo.

\- Espera, Astolfo – le habló Mavis – Antes de presentarme ¿No es tu nombre el de un chico? – preguntó.

\- Es que soy un hombre – reveló. Esto dejó en piedra a muchos de los presentes.

\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!... – fue el grito general que se escuchó allí. Todas las aves y animales alrededor escaparon de ese grito ensordecedor.

Después de unos minutos de asimilar las cosas y calmarse de las risas de Astolfo. La **[Rider]** de Obito y Heracles se miraron detenidamente, como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo. Ambos estaban preparados para el combate.

 **\- [Berserker]** – susurró la peli purpura.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, **[Rider]** – le habló. Sin dejar su sorpresa de lado, [Rider] atacó con gran agilidad supersónica a Heracles, dejando un choque de viento alrededor. Este respondió con la misma rapidez. Todos, alrededor, observaron que ambos eran muy poderosos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar? – preguntó seria.

\- Mi **[Master]** es una maga muy poderosa y, gracias a ello, puedo controlar el estado de locura bajo control – respondió.

\- ¿Por qué atacas a mi **[Servant], [Rider]** -chan? – le habló la rubia.

\- Yo también soy **[Rider]** , por si las dudas – fueron las palabras de Astolfo. Obito decidió intervenir.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST At Peace – Fate Zero Original Soundtrack II)**

\- Descuida, él es un **[Servant]** de Mavis, quien es mi novia y, por ende, nuestra aliada. Tenemos más amigos que son **[Servants]** y que hemos rescatando de sus relicarios – le habló con gentileza y paciencia. Esto sorprendió mucho a **[Rider]**. Era la primera vez que un **[Master]** le hablara de esa forma – Por ahora, estamos entre amigos. Yo, muy a pesar de ser tu **[Master]** también seré tu amigo – le brindó una cálida sonrisa - ¿Podrías brindarme tu nombre, por favor? – pidió. Cabe decir que ella se sonrojó levemente.

\- Mi nombre es Medusa, ehhh… - susurró.

\- Obito Uchiha, pero me puedes llamar por Obito – le habló. Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa – Y tu nombre es muy bonito – le brindó esa sonrisa típica en él, haciendo enrojecer aún más a la **[Servant]**. Mavis solo suspiró cansada.

 _\- ¿Creo que tendré otra hermana más? –_ pensó.

El Uchiha se levantó junto con Medusa y vieron a Heracles. Mavis y Astolfo también se acercaron.

\- Creo que tendremos mucho de que platicar – comentó el azabache. La rubia y los **[Servants]** asintieron. Mientras tanto, los soldados, quienes estaban realmente absortos por todo lo ocurrido, no sabían que decir.

\- General, nosotros iremos a hablar un poco lejos de aquí, para luego poner rumbo al primer pueblo más cercano y liberarlos del yugo de los nigromantes. Les recomendaría que regresen a sus países y, dentro de unas semanas, reúnan un ejército considerable. Para eso, asediaremos las principales ciudades que están bajo el poder de los nigromantes y liberaremos Iceberg de la amenaza ¿Entendieron? – les dijo Mavis, quien ya estaba en el hombro de Heracles.

\- No se preocupe, Mavis-dono. Nosotros haremos saber a nuestros reyes y a las princesas que los **[Fallen Raiders]** están ayudando a nuestro hermano reino de Iceberg – les habló con serenidad – Vendremos con refuerzos en el tiempo correcto – dijo.

\- Nos vemos – y dicho esto, los cinco se retiraron de allí, a lo profundo de los bosques.

Tras unos minutos más y viendo que nadie les seguía, Obito creó una bola de fuego para hacer una pequeña fogata. Sacó unos cuantos papeles con marcas de sellos y de ellos sacó una mesa con sillas, utensilios de cocina y alimentos para preparar comida, además de agua.

\- Bueno, lo mejor será comer algo. Debemos llenar nuestros estómagos, mientras hablamos – sonrió.

\- ¡Yo te ayudaré con la cocina! – Mavis estaba animada.

\- ¡Yo también! – Astolfo también se apuntó.

\- Yo iré a traer más leña y algunos animales que pueda cazar para comer un poco más – Heracles se retiraba.

\- Yo aseguraré el perímetro, aunque no es necesario que coma – les dijo Medusa con un poco de inseguridad.

\- Insisto, por favor. Cuando esté lista la comida, vienes – le pidió Obito. Ella asintió.

Después de cerca de una hora, la cena estaba lista y en los platos ya servidos. Todos se sentaron tranquilamente en sus respectivas sillas.

\- Muy bien, empecemos con las presentaciones – les dijo Obito. Este se presentó como se debía, diciéndoles todo, incluso su pasado como _shinobi_ y la misión que tenía en el mundo, junto con los demás. Mavis y Heracles también lo hicieron – Ahora es su turno.

\- Mi nombre es Medusa, **[Servant]** de clase **[Rider]** – y así, Medusa empezó a relatar su historia: Originalmente, una diosa de la tierra. Junto a sus hermanas, odiada por su inigualable belleza, creando envidias en muchas de las diosas: Anfitrite, la esposa del dios de los mares, Poseidón, quien amaba a las tres; y Atenea, quien estaba celosa de su hermosa cabellera. La segunda les puso una maldición, por lo que se recluyeron en una isla lejana. Eventualmente, por ser víctima de los dioses, incluso del propio Zeus, la locura entró en ella y mataba sin razonamiento alguno. Utilizada, menospreciada, siendo vista como un demonio, esa era Medusa – Y esa es mi historia – puntualizó.

Mavis quería romperle las pelotas, definitivamente, a esos estúpidos dioses por hacerle algo tan ruin a una chica que, a la vista, necesitaba amor. Heracles, por otro lado, se sintió decepcionado de su padre. sus hermanos y tíos olímpicos. Astolfo estaba triste por ello. Obito solo suspiró, aunque mucho más cabreado de lo normal por lo que le hicieron a Medusa: literalmente, quería matarlos a todos ellos de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible.

\- Sabes Medusa, me recuerdas mucho a mí. Puedo comprender tu dolor y tu pena – ella le miró intrigada – Ambos fuimos manipulados, odiados, vistos como demonios, solo por querer rescatar ese amor y comprensión que necesitamos. Abusaron de nuestros pensamientos – le dijo – Pero aquí tienes una segunda oportunidad. Ya no serás vista como un demonio, como alguien que hace el mal. Así como yo, nos redimiremos de nuestros pecados y seguiremos adelante ¿Me ayudarás y me permitirás ayudarte? – preguntó con una sonrisa cálida, mientras le extendía la mano, para estrecharla con ella.

\- Está bien, **[Master]** Obito – correspondió el gesto. No sabía el motivo, pero ella sentía que podía confiar mucho en él.

\- Solo Obito, por favor – susurró por lo bajo, generando un gotón en la cien, de manera general.

\- Ahora le toca el turno a Astolfo – les dijo Mavis.

\- Como ya sabrán, mi nombre es Astolfo y esta es mi historia – les dijo. Allí, empezó a decirles que él era uno de los doce paladines de Carlomagno, un gran emperador antiguo de Francia. Que era considerado el más débil de los doce, pero aún así, realizó hazañas poco comunes, como obtener muchos tesoros y encontrar criaturas que no creían que existían en su tiempo, como el Hipogrifo. Además que siempre lo consideraban alguien que nunca se rendía ante cualquier situación. Todos aplaudieron admirados por la historia de Astolfo.

\- Fuiste alguien muy importante para tu época Astolfo. Me alegra saber que alguien tan honorable sea un **[Servant]** – le dijo Mavis. Esto sonrojó al mencionado.

De allí, Obito les comentó sobre la afiliación que tenían: los mercenarios **[Fallen Raiders]** y todo acerca de los objetivos, demás miembros, objetivos que tenían y la meta actual que tenían: la liberación de un país. Se enteraron también de que habían otros [Servants], como Cu Chulainn **[Lancer]** , Jeanne D'Arc **[Ruler]** e Illyasviel von Einzbern **[Caster]** , todos ellos con el mismo objetivo en común.

\- ¡Me parece correcto todo! – fueron las palabras de Astolfo - ¡Ayudaremos a los inocentes y traeremos la salvación al mundo! ¡Lo juro por mi honor como paladín! – dijo muy animado.

\- Ayudaré cuanto sea necesario. Tu meta será mi meta y encontraré mi objetivo en el mundo junto a usted y sus amigos, **[Master]** – fue el turno de Medusa.

\- Creo que debemos de comer más rápido. Debemos de ir al siguiente pueblo y liberarlo mientras sea de noche – les comentó Heracles.

\- Tienes razón – le dijo Mavis.

\- Pues bien. Un brindis por ustedes, los nuevos miembros, y por el futuro que nos avecina cuando nos encontremos con los demás – Obito levantó su vaso - ¡Salud!

\- ¡Salud! – y todos chocaron sus vasos, sonriendo, cada uno a su estilo.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Una hora después.**_

Obito estaba charlando amenamente con los demás, sabiendo más detalladamente los pasados de Medusa y Astolfo, quienes rápidamente congeniaron con el grupo, para la sorpresa de los demás. Luego de ello, les pidió saber más acerca de sus habilidades de combate. Cabe destacar que Medusa convocó a un Pegaso blanco, mientras que Astolfo a un Hipogrifo, sorprendiendo a los demás. Tanto Mavis como Obito entendieron el motivo por el cual los llamaban **[Rider]** , debido a sus criaturas de montaje.

Siguieron con la charla, siendo estos dos **[Servants]** quienes detallaban aún más sus técnicas y demás a los demás.

\- Creo que sería suficiente, por ahora – les dijo Obito – Muchas gracias por ser sinceros con nosotros. Creo que, sabiendo de sus técnicas, podremos crear estrategias a futuro para cuando nos enfrentemos a retos mayores – indicó. Estos asintieron.

\- Aunque creo que, por ahora, será mejor ir hacia el pueblo cercano a liberarlo. Debemos aprovechar que los nigromantes y sus soldados puedan quedarse dormidos – les dijo Mavis.

\- Tendremos que hacer un reconocimiento de campo primero. Rutas alternas para obtener la menor cantidad de bajas civiles – comentó Heracles serio.

\- Podríamos poner una barrera alrededor que los debilite – fue la sugerencia de Medusa, ya que ella tenía el **[Noble Phantasm]** ideal para ello.

\- Si hacemos eso, no solo afectará a los nigromantes, sino a los civiles – le dijo Heracles, bien sabedor del **[Noble Phantasm]** mencionado. Astolfo se llevó una mano al pecho, con suficiencia.

\- ¡Déjenlo en mis manos! – y de un silbido, llamó a su Hipogrifo. Una vez que lo montó, el paladín de Carlomagno miró al grupo – Yo iré a hacer un reconocimiento, además de que tengo una magia de alto nivel que me hace invisible, perfecto para el espionaje – les giñó.

\- Lo dejamos en tus manos, Astolfo – fueron las palabras de Obito.

Tras esto, el peilirosado se fue del lugar, en vuelo raudo con su bestia mítica. Mientras ello ocurría, la parte norte y sur de Iceberg estaban tomando un punto de inicio de la reconquista, con Karen, Juvia, Ellen y el resto.

 _ **Mientras esto ocurría. Con Natsu y su grupo.**_

El joven peli salmón estaba caminando sobre un risco empinado, mientras Kanna y Lucoa estaban volando tranquilamente en su forma humanizada, siendo la primera quien llevaba a su tigre en sus manos. Jeanne, por otra parte, saltaba con gran fuerza, yendo a la par con los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más alta de la montaña, pudieron observar, en la base de esta, contraria por la que habían subido, que había un pueblo. Lo peor de todo, a lo lejos, era que había dos especies de cañones mágicos, los cuales apuntaban con dirección al pueblo.

\- Puedo sentir un gran poder mágico en esos artefactos, Natsu-san – le habló Lucoa con seriedad.

\- Es verdad, fácilmente podrían traspasar la montaña y destruir los alrededores – prosiguió Jeanne

\- ¿Y si los desmantelamos? – preguntó Kanna curiosamente.

\- No nos daríamos tiempo para ello, Kanna-chan – le dijo Natsu, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera, gentilmente.

 _ **\- Aún no dominas la Bijuudama, Natsu –**_ le habló Kurama desde su interior.

\- Lo mejor, por ahora, será destruirlo desde distancias prudentes, mientras rescatamos al pueblo – les indicó Natsu.

\- ¿Recuerdas la técnica que te enseñé mientras tratabas de controlar la **[Dragon Force]** , Natsu-san? – le habló Lucoa. El peli salmón recordó muy bien esa técnica. Era realmente devastadora y concentraba poder mágico en su estado más puro, sin pasar por elemento alguno. Según Lucoa, el poder destructivo dependía del nivel del usuario, por lo que les comentó que ella llegó a destruir, en uno de sus arranques de ira, un asteroide del tamaño de la Luna de un planeta lejano cuando viajaba en el espacio del _Mundo Shinobi_ , después de que fuera traicionada por el dragón del rayo. Era algo más destructivo que una _Bijuudama_ del _Juubi_. A veces, Kurama pensaba que esa mujer dragón superaba su nivel de poder, incluso el de Obito y Rin juntos, pero eso no lo diría jamás – Usaré esa técnica para destruir uno de los cañones, obviamente, me contendré al usarlo – señaló. Natsu y Jeanne suspiraron de alivio.

\- Yo repeleré el ataque del otro cañón con mi **[Noble Phantasm]** y lo devolveré, para destruirlo por completo – les dijo Jeanne. Natsu asintió.

\- Bien, entonces, así quedaremos – les dijo el peli salmón - Con mis _Kage Bunshin_ , me encargaré de los nigromantes y los soldados enemigos que estén allí – puntualizó – Kanna-chan, Bengali, quiero que se encarguen de evacuar a los civiles a una zona segura. Si ven a un enemigo que les impide el paso, noquéenlos rápidamente, pero no los maten, que de eso papa se encarga ¿Pueden hacerlo? – les pidió cálidamente.

\- ¡Si! / ¡Gaorr! – asintieron a su manera la pequeña dragona y el cachorro de tigre, quien ya estaba emocionado, debido a su sangre guerrera.

Tras idear esto, Jeanne y Lucoa estaban flanqueando el pueblo, a modo de intercepción, esperando la señal, la cual era una llamarada al cielo, por parte de Natsu, y un relámpago, por parte de Kanna, quien señalaría que ya rescató a todos los civiles. Esas serían las señales para reaccionar en contra de los nigromantes y que estos, a su vez, usen los grandes cañones de magia.

Cuando Natsu y Kanna, junto al pequeño tigre, llegaron al pueblo, bajo la imagen de unos refugiados, observaron que muchos de los soldados estaban llevando a rastras de los pelos a muchas mujeres, entre casadas, jovencitas y niñas, aludiendo que serían una buena obra de mano barata para la venta y prostitución en los reinos de Bosco, Seven y el sector norte de Pergrande.

Con las habilidades de sigilo _shinobi_ que había adquirido, logrando ocultar su presencia mágica, mató silenciosamente a cada soldado y nigromante que estaba en el camino. Kanna ayudaba a deshacerse de los cuerpos e incinerarlos con ondas de calor producidas por electricidad.

Observando que otros nigromantes y soldados rasos se habían ido para los exteriores del pueblo, Natsu decidió ir para donde estaban los pobladores, ya que todos habían sido recluidos en especie de guetos. De lejos, vio que habían unos 400 guardias repartidos en los extremos y unos 30 cuidando los guetos, mientras que el grueso del ejército se encontraba divididos y estacionados con los cañones mágicos.

En las sombras, creó una cantidad considerable de _Kage Bunshin_ : 100 para ser exactos. Estos miraron seriamente al original.

\- Divídanse en cuatro grupos de 25 y vayan por los extremos de la ciudad. Maten a todo aquel enemigo que no muestre arrepentimiento. Recuerden lo que _Shisho_ y Rin-sensei nos enseñan – les dijo.

\- El matar como último recurso – respondieron todos, para luego partir.

\- Kanna-chan, Bengali, cuando termine, seguirán y se llevaran a todos los pobladores en los guetos ¿Entendido? – estos asintieron. El Dragon Slayer crujió los nudillos, para luego ir a donde estaban los nigromantes y los que custodiaban el gueto – Bueno, Kurama, llegó el momento de entrenar – le habló.

 _ **\- Primero que nada, acabo de sentir puros sentimientos negativos y repugnantes de esos nigromantes y sus soldados, como les dices a ellos. No tienen ni una pizca de remordimiento, por lo que puedes matarlos sin arrepentimiento –**_ le dijo serio el Bijuu - _ **Además, recuerda que, si deseas acabar rápido, solo puedes usar la [Dragon Force] por 10 segundos sin la necesidad de enloquecer por el exceso de magia en tu cuerpo y en tus [Circuitos Mágicos]**_ – le advirtió.

\- Tomando en cuenta que podrían sellar mi magia con algún objeto o algo por el estilo – comentó el peli salmón serio – Creo que es hora de usar el factor sorpresa, como siempre, además de _Taijutsu_ y fuerza bruta

 _ **\- ¿Te refieres a "eso"?**_ – Natsu sonrió con determinación – _**Tienes mi autorización, pero recuerda que solo lo dominas una pequeña parte y con unos 3 minutos de tiempo que digamos sin perder la razón. Recuerda que no debes exceder ese límite, si es que no quieres que tus sentimientos negativos tomen control de ti –**_ advirtió.

\- Son más que suficientes – respondió Natsu con desafío.

Se puso en frente de todos los soldados. Estos se sorprendieron de que había un "pueblerino" libre y con vida.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Shikkuu – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, escoria? – preguntó uno de los soldados.

\- ¡Liberen a todas esas personas! – les ordenó. Los pobladores que los veían por las hendiduras libres tenían miedo de que más sangre inocente fuera derramada.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarnos?! ¡Mátenlo! – ordenó uno de los nigromantes. Natsu solo sonrió por lo bajo.

 _\- Es hora –_ pensó con muchos deseos de golpearlos y sacar sus instintos más primitivos.

Fue allí donde Natsu se colocó en posición de combate: pierna derecha flexionada hacia adelante; la izquierda hacia atrás, con el puño derecho levantado y apretado; y el izquierdo retraído hacia atrás, simulando la garra de un dragón. Con los ojos cerrados, esperó a que sus enemigos se acercaran.

\- ¡Ya lo tenemos al cobarde que ni se mueve! ¡¿Acaso comprendiste que la muerte es lo único que te espera?! – le gritaron muchos de ellos, mientras que los magos nigromantes le lanzaban hechizos oscuros, sellando su magia. Mala elección.

Chakra rojizo intenso y burbujeante rodeó a Natsu, acentuando sus rasgos más salvajes, erizando un poco sus cabellos y haciendo que sus uñas crecieran como los de una bestia salvaje, además que una cola ondeante y amenazante estaba en su espalda.

Intempestivamente y de manera muy salvaje, Natsu sonrió sombríamente y su mirada se tornó carmesí de sangre. Esto les dio mala espina a sus enemigos.

A velocidad supersónica, y sin muestra de piedad alguna, Natsu, de un zarpazo con su mano izquierda, desmembró a cuatro de los soldados que lo atacaban. A un paso firme que hizo temblar el terreno a su alrededor, conectó un soberano puñetazo contra otro que estaba en su frente, mandándolo a estrellar contra las muchas casas, atravesándolas en el proceso.

Otros, con tal de matarlo, trataron de cortarle la cabeza, pero el joven fue más rápido y se agachó, esquivando el ataque, muy fácilmente. Tomó la espada y la partió como si de un juego de niños se tratara, para luego asestarle otro puñetazo, haciendo escupir sangre y destrozando órganos internos del agresor, mandándolo contra otras casas.

El resto de los soldados, nigromantes y aldeanos cautivos estaban con la boca muy abierta: los primeros con terror y los últimos con esperanza.

\- Muy bien – Natsu empezó a hablar con la voz distorsionada, aterrando a los nigromantes, quienes se preguntaban sobre la magia de ese monstruo – Ya van 6… ¡Quedan 24! – y dicho esto, se lanzó contra los magos oscuros que atacaban a distancia.

Con soberbia velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana, mandó a volar con sus puños a estos, quienes no tenían la resistencia adecuada, ya que toda una vida ellos fueron entrenados en ataques a distancia. Murieron al momento de recibir los ataques, con órganos, huesos, músculos y nervios destruidos. El mismo destino tuvieron los soldados restantes que atacaron, hasta quedar solo uno, quien estaba temblando de miedo puro, al ver a semejante bestia matar sin piedad a cada uno de sus compañeros nigromantes. Se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a sus amigos, muertos frente a sus ojos, de seguir el sendero del caos y la destrucción.

A paso calmado, Natsu se acercó, lentamente, con la mirada ensombrecida y sus puños listos para terminar el trabajo.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡No me mates! – suplicaba, mientras se arrastraba, ya que tanto era el terror que no podía ni pararse.

\- ¿Estas arrepentido de haber hecho el mal? – preguntó serio y con la voz distorsionada. Este asentía frenéticamente – Muy bien, ve por la puerta sur a las montañas. Te daré una segunda oportunidad de vivir, pero si te vuelvo a ver haciendo el mal en el futuro, no tendré piedad alguna ¿Entendiste? – le dijo con voz fría.

\- ¡Gracias! – y ni bien tuvo la oportunidad le dio la espalda a Natsu. Este, con la conciencia tranquila de que no mató por placer, estaba de camino para liberar a los aldeanos y decirle a su hija para que se los llevara.

Sin embargo, con lo que no contaba era que este soldado arrepentido, al ver que Natsu se había descuidado, tomó una de las espadas que estaban tiradas y se lanzó contra el joven.

\- ¡Te la creíste! ¡Tu muerte servirá para la nueva Iceberg! ¡Larga vida a los nigromantes! ¡Larga vida al nuevo imperio! – el soldado estaba a punto de hacer un corte descendente hacia la cabeza del peli salmón.

Este, sin embargo, lo esquivó como si nada, ya que aún tenía el chakra de Kurama activado. Dio un giro de 180 grados sobre su eje y miró al soldado con una furia y odio incalculables, mientras preparaba un puño con todo su poder. Este se aterró.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido! – le gritó iracundo, mientras estaba en la posición del ataque con el que tumbó a Herensuge - **¡ORAAAAAA! ~** \- De un soberbio puñetazo en la barbilla, logró conectar su principal técnica en el soldado. La fuerza del golpe, sumado al chakra del Bijuu, fue de tal magnitud que la cabeza se separó del cuerpo, de la manera más grotesca posible, generando una pileta de sangre y muerte.

Tras el espectáculo de horror, Natsu se giró hacia los aldeanos, quienes le miraban con terror, debido a toda la matanza que perpetró, además de que esa mirada carmesí y ese manto rojizo le daba una apariencia realmente intimidante. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos, Natsu cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Desactivo la capa que lo rodeaba y volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, debajo de la tierra, otro enemigo surgió.

\- ¡Joven, cuidado! – le dijo una de las señoras. Natsu apretó los puños. Con sus ojos cargados de furia y activando su manto de chakra, cargó contra este.

\- ¡Voy a machacarte! – gritó furioso el Dragneel - **¡ORAORAORAORRAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** – una gran ráfaga de golpes mortales, el enemigo era golpeado en pleno aire en distintas direcciones de su cuerpo y con una precisión que abrumaría a cualquiera - **¡ORAAAA! ~** \- y de un último golpe, mandó a volar a su enemigo, matándolo al instante. Todos se quedaron anonadados ante el poder físico del peli salmón – Pagaste las consecuencias de tus acciones – terminó de decir, haciendo una pose genial.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **\- Vaya, eso fue veloz y certero, Natsu, más de lo que podría imaginar**_ **–** el Bijuu estaba impresionado – _**Además de esos ORAORA~ estaban geniales**_ **–** le felicitó.

\- Es verdad, además de que siempre quería agregarle un toque diferente a mis golpes simples, como algo que me distinga y los **ORAORA~** fueron una solución rápida – le respondió – Aunque ufff... casi no la cuento – comentó con una sonrisa amena el Dragon Slayer – _Pero debo agregar de que me falta más velocidad. No soy lo suficientemente veloz –_ se reprendió muy internamente el joven.

 _ **\- Mas bien que lo desactivaste justo antes de los 3 minutos**_ – le habló Kurama.

\- Tienes razón – sonrió, para luego ver a los pobladores. Este les observó con gentileza - Disculpen por esto. Solo espero que hayan tapado los ojos de sus niños y niñas. No quiero que todos ustedes tengan una mala imagen de mi persona – les habló con amabilidad y una sonrisa gentil, mientras se rascaba la nuca – Soy Natsu Dragneel, líder de los mercenarios **[Fallen Raiders]**. Yo y mis mercenarios estamos en todo el reino para llevarles la libertad y la alegría que se merecen – cabe decir que los pobladores se alegraron demasiado, ya que ellos, al ser más cercanos a Pergrande, sabían sobre ellos. una nueva esperanza nacía en sus corazones.

Con calma, Natsu se encargó de liberar a cada uno de ellos, para luego llamar a su hija. Esta sabía su parte y qué debía de hacer. Natsu les dijo a los pobladores que ella les guiaría hasta un lugar seguro, ya que él y sus mercenarios debían acabar con los nigromantes en el pueblo y los alrededores. Estos asintieron.

Tras esperar unos minutos, él calculaba que su hija estaba fuera del pueblo, junto con los pobladores. Con una serie de sellos manuales, miró hacia el cielo.

 _\- ¡Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu!_ **(Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)** – Natsu lanzó una llamarada al cielo.

El tigre Bengali le avisaba a su dueña, la pequeña Kanna, sobre la llamarada. Esta asintió, ya que era una señal de su padre.

Usando su magia de trueno, lanzó un relámpago al cielo, dando la señal de que ya estaban en una zona segura.

Jeanne y Lucoa observaron estos dos eventos, ya que eran la señal para que ellas se prepararan ante un eventual ataque.

Por otro lado, los nigromantes, quienes se habían enterado del ataque de Natsu al pueblo, decidieron usar los dos cañones, en un intento de asesinar a Natsu y a los pobladores. Cuan fue su error.

El comandante dio la orden, vía lácrima, de disparar. La acumulación de **[Ethernano]** hacia estos era de gran magnitud, con la capacidad de destruir todo alrededor, sin dejar rastro alguno.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Trust Me – Boruto Naruto The Movie Original Soundtrack)**

La **[Santa de Orleans]** y la **[Diosa Dragón]** , apelativo con el que Lucoa era conocida en _Ryu no Kuni_ por los dragones, estaban en posición, con determinación y optimismo, respectivamente.

\- Natsu-kun ya hizo su parte. Es mi turno de ayudarlo – Jeanne preparaba su bandera.

\- Es hora de desestresarme un poco – fue el comentario de Lucoa, quien se alistaba.

Los cañones dispararon con todo su poderío acumulado. Generando una gran corriente de viento y levantando la tierra en el trayecto en el que iban.

Jeanne fue la primera en alistar su **[Noble Phantasm]**. La luz dorada celestial empezó a rodearla de a pocos, hasta generar una explosión de energía mágica en ella. La rubia cerró sus ojos, para luego mirar con un brillo santo lo que se venía contra ella.

\- ¡Aquí esta el trabajo del Señor! ¡Mi bandera defenderá a los inocentes, a los que claman por justicia, paz y amor! ¡Y también, defenderá a mi querido **[Master]**! _–_ el brillo se hizo más intenso de lo normal, mucho más que cuando usaba su **[Noble Phantasm]** en el pasado, justo antes de chocar con la energía del cañón – **[¡Luminosité Eternelle!]**

Una gran barrera de energía luminosa de formó, rechazando a la energía del cañón de los nigromantes, batiéndose cual era la más fuerte. Jeanne estaba sonriendo, ya que ella tenía confianza.

 _\- Esta fuerza no es nada... ¡No me derrotarán, ya que tengo mucho que proteger, amigos que conocer, una sonrisa que hacer regresar, un corazón que debe repararse y que sea el de siempre! –_ pensaba **[La Pucelle]** , mientras recordaba la sonrisa de Natsu - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...

Y de un gran impulso mágico, Jeanne rechazó la energía de los nigromantes y se las mandó de regreso, agregando el poder de su técnica. El impacto fue de tal magnitud que el cañón y los nigromantes alrededor perecieron ante el poder abrumador de Jeanne. La **[Santa de Orleans]** sonrió ante su éxito. Misión como una de los **[Fallen Raiders]** , cumplida.

Por otro lado, Lucoa estaba ya preparada, ya que el cañón que estaba contra ella había tardado un poco más de tiempo.

\- Si Jeanne-san lo hizo bien, yo también no puedo quedarme atrás – suspiró con una sonrisa tranquila.

Recordó cuando empezaba a enseñarle a Natsu acerca sobre esa técnica, y otras cosas más, cosas que, tal vez, le serviría en el futuro.

 _ **Flash Back. Unas dos semanas atrás**_

 _En medio del lago, Natsu estaba entrenando su_ _ **[Dragon Force]**_ _bajo una pequeña pelea amistosa con Lucoa._

 _Ella, con las manos hacia atrás, esquivaba todos los ataques como si de un juego de niños se tratara, incluso con mucha más facilidad que Obito. La rubia de grandes pechos reía apaciblemente._

 _\- Veo que Obito-kun te ha entrenado bien, hasta el momento, y, además, con lo que te enseñó Tohru-kun, puedes llegar a seis segundos de tu_ _ **[Dragon Force]**_ _sin depender del_ _ **[Ethernano]**_ _a tu alrededor y de otra fuente de energía mágica, como las_ _ **[Lácrimas]**_ _– halagó._

 _\- ¡Aún no es suficiente! - y dicho esto, siguió atacando con golpes rápidos, además de patadas, pero seguía siendo el mismo resultado._

 _Los minutos corrían y los ataques de Natsu seguían siendo predecibles. Tenían potencia, pero les faltaba velocidad, la cual bajaba aún más debido al desgaste de energía._

 _\- Debes aumentar tu velocidad – le dijo la dragona, mientras lo tacleó, haciendo que Natsu pierda el equilibrio y cayera al piso, haciendo que Natsu desactivara la_ _ **[Dragon Force]**_ _. Este trató de levantarse, pero Lucoa estiró una de sus manos y lo mandó a estrellarse contra muchos árboles, ya que había creado una onda de energía. El peli salmón se levantó de a pocos, después del ataque – Suficiente por hoy, Natsu-san – le habló._

 _Tras unos minutos de descanso y después de que el joven bebiera su agua como si no hubiera un mañana, Lucoa decidió recomendarle muchas cosas._

 _\- Eres muy lento. Como ya te dije, debes de aumentar la velocidad de tus ataques físicos, además de la producción de tu magia y el chakra, a través de tus_ _ **[Circuitos Mágicos]**_ _y tu_ _ **[Red de Chakra]**_ _, respectivamente, para aumentar tu nivel de poder, resistencia física, y repertorio de jutsus y técnicas mágicas – le habló, para luego sonreír de manera gatuna – Incluso, fuiste tan lento que me diste el tiempo necesario para pintarte bigotes en tus mejillas con mi plumón que viene con tinta de duración por un día – la rubia le enseñó su rostro en un pequeño espejo, haciéndolo gruñir de enojo._

 _\- ¿Cómo pudiste? – susurró. Lucoa suspiró._

 _\- Veo que aún usas mucho la cabeza para coordinar tus movimientos – le dijo, mientras miraba a algunos peces que saltaban por allí – Por desgracia, eso limita mucho la velocidad del usuario – y en eso, a una velocidad que superaba el sonido mismo, con una sola mano, atrapó a uno de los peces, para luego liberarlo – Los cinco sentidos, viajan del cuerpo al sistema nervioso, y para que nuestro cuerpo reciba esas señales, toma tiempo – hizo una pausa – Lo ideal es que el cuerpo tenga un juicio propio para moverse durante el combate. Solo así, lograrás evitar cualquier dificultad – comentó._

 _\- Y dígame, Lucoa-san ¿Usted lo domina por completo? – preguntó._

 _\- No. Solamente domino el 5% de eso, más que suficiente para ser la más poderosa de todos los dragones – respondió - Mientras estaba en el espacio del **[Mundo Shinobi]** , viajando en mi forma de dragón, me encontré con una chica de extraños ropajes, un báculo color fucsia, piel azulada, ojos violetas y pelo blanco recogidos en dos colas de caballo. Cuando la vi, me aterré demasiado, ya que su poder era infinito, incluso ahora, en mi mejor momento, solamente sería la mugre en sus uñas - hizo una pausa, viendo lo desencajado que estaba Natsu – Sin embargo, por unos 15 años, fue tan amable que me enseñó las bases de lo que te estoy enseñando, el cual solo es el 5%, aunque ella me decía que prefería el __**[Poder de la Destrucción]**_ _. Antes de irse, me dijo dos cosas: la primera, que ya era por demás, la más fuerte del_ _ **[Mundo Shinobi]**_ _y que, con el corto entrenamiento, ya era más que suficiente para que nadie me molestara; y lo segundo era que ella y sus hermanos dominaban esa técnica al 100%, mientras que otros estaban cerca de ello – le habló._

 _Cabe decir que tanto Natsu como Kurama estaban anonadados, ya que, si la rubia dragona frente a ellos ya era por demás poderosa, que alguien que la dejara como un pequeño estorbo era algo temeroso. Más bien que se fueron del_ _ **[Mundo Shinobi]**_ _._

 _\- Bueno, tendremos que dedicarle horas de la noche a este entrenamiento con tus Kage Bunshin – le sonrió amablemente – Pero eso no quiere decir que no te relajes. También debes de hacerlo. Recuerda que el instante de relajación llega cuando debe de llegar – le indicó._

 _\- Muchas gracias, Lucoa-san – lo dijo un poco relajado._

 _\- Sin embargo - susurró seriamente la dragona, para luego ir en contra de Natsu a una velocidad imperceptible, quien se había relajado por completo y había dejado una abertura, para conectarle un golpe potente en el costado. Natsu se hincó en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor._

 _\- ¡Y eso fue porqué! – gritó con una vena en la cien, por completo adolorido._

 _\- Comprende, tampoco es bueno relajarse demasiado. Tu tienes un problema muy serio, y eso es el exceso de confianza – le reprendió – No importa que tan fuerte te vuelvas en corto, mediano y largo plazo. El confiarse hace al cuerpo muy vulnerable – hizo una pausa – Es típico en personas con exceso de confianza hacer que las cosas simples se salgan de control – puntualizó._

 _\- No volverá a pasar – susurró aún con mucho dolor._

 _\- Muy bien, creo que llegó el momento de enseñarte mi técnica firma y la que sería la evolución de los_ _ **[Ryu no Hoko]**_ _ **(Rugidos de los Dragones)**_ _que los dragones que viajaron al_ _ **[Mundo Shinobi]**_ _con Hagoromo-sama, incluyéndome, y tú, por ser un caso especial, pueden llegar a realizar, entre ellos, tu_ _ **[Karyu no Hoko]**_ _ **(Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**_ _y el_ _ **[Enryuoo no Hoko]**_ _ **(Rugido del Rey Dragón de Fuego)**_ _de Igneel y Balerion. Con ella, pude destruir un asteroide del tamaño de la Luna en un arranque de ira – le dijo con una sonrisa serena._

 _\- ¡¿Del tamaño de la Luna?! – preguntó ensimismado. Kurama estaba igual._

 _\- Si tendría que compararlo, sería mucho más fuerte que una Bijuudama del Juubi – comentó – Sin embargo, esta técnica también depende del usuario. Mientras más débil es, más débil es la técnica. Si te vuelves más fuerte, más fuerte y poderosa se hará – dijo._

 _\- ¡Enséñamela, por favor! – pidió._

 _\- Justamente eso iba a hacer. Para ello, necesitas tener chakra y magia, dos fuentes de energía que tú posees – le sonrió. Este asintió – Lo primero que debes saber es que..._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Tanto chakra como magia empezaban a acumularse en las palmas de Lucoa a velocidades inusuales, quien había posicionado sus manos al frente, como si hicieran un alto. Una esfera de energía de color purpura se formó allí. La energía del cañón fue contra ella. Esperó hasta el momento justo, el cual fue cuando estaba frente a frente con la energía.

 **\- [¡Hakai Kousen!]** **(¡Hiperrayo!) –** y la corriente de energía pura chocó de lleno contra la de los nigromantes, para luego crecer aún más y hacer, prácticamente, desaparecer la energía nigromántica, dejando casi nula esta. El **[Hakai Kousen]** fue de tal magnitud que cimbró toda la tierra alrededor, hasta viajar contra los nigromantes y el segundo cañón, eliminándolos en el acto, incluso destruyendo una montaña atrás de ellos y dejando un enorme boquete en donde estaban los enemigos – Creo que me contuve demasiado – susurró con media sonrisa.

En ambos casos, dos grandes estelas de humo en forma de un hongo se notaban por los alrededores, comparados a dos explosiones nucleares de mediana categoría.

Tras lograr el objetivo, Natsu saltó hacia el edificio más alto del pueblo y vio que pocos nigromantes estaban huyendo del ataque de sus clones, quienes habían eliminado a muchos de ellos. Realizando una señal, el peli salmón dio la señal para que Jeanne y Lucoa regresaran, así como Kanna, Bengali y los pobladores.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Victory – Boruto Naruto The Movie Original Soundtrack)**

Después de unos largos minutos, por coincidencia, todos habían llegado. Jeanne se acercó con una sonrisa alegre y le alzó el pulgar. Natsu también hizo lo mismo. Lucoa sonrió un poco distante. Todo indicaba que su alumno había derrotado a sus enemigos sin esforzarse mucho. Por otro lado, los pobladores estaban celebraban de que los nigromantes habían abandonado su pueblo, aunque este tenía algunas repercusiones por la batalla, nada que no pudieran reparar. Kanna, mientras tanto, se había puesto en los hombros de su papa y Bengali rugía tiernamente para ser cargada también, algo que consiguió.

\- Muchas gracias por salvarnos, Natsu Dragneel-sama, **[Fallen Raiders]** – se acercó una señora en representación de todos – Aunque me sorprende que solo ustedes hayan derrotado a los nigromantes de la zona – le comentó, mientras observaba con una sonrisa que muchos de los niños del pueblo miraban al peli salmón como si de su héroe se tratara.

\- Recibimos el llamado de auxilio para liberar el país, por parte de uno de los pocos que aún pelean por Iceberg – le respondió.

\- Eso quiere decir que – susurró.

\- Estamos para ayudarles con la libertad del reino – respondió esta vez Jeanne con una sonrisa amable, mientras muchas niñas se acercaban a la rubia para jugar con ella.

\- Me imagino que, para estos momentos, los demás ya deben de haber llegado a las posiciones que acordamos – comentó Lucoa serenamente.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso, señorita? – preguntó un poblador al azar.

\- Es verdad. No lo hemos dicho todavía, pero hemos dividido nuestras fuerzas en los cuatro puntos cardinales del reino. Empezaremos con el plan de recuperar el reino desde los exteriores del reino hasta la capital – les dijo Natsu. Todos los pobladores estaban recobrando las esperanzas mucho más que antes - ¿Nos ayudarán a recuperar la alegría de su reino? – preguntó.

\- ¡SI! – fue el grito general de todos y cada uno de los lugareños, alzando los puños en pos de guerra y justicia hacia los suyos.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Por otro lado. Con Ellen, Rin y Tohru**_

Como ya se había hecho de noche y los pobladores que habían rescatado estaban descansando en la gigantesca tortuga, las chicas habían decidido hacer un viaje de exploración hasta el otro lado de la costa.

En el trayecto, se habían dado cuenta de que había un puesto avanzado de un gran ejército, junto a una armada naval de unos 30 buques de guerra.

\- Fácilmente, se están preparando para hacer una invasión, por su política expansionista – les dijo Tohru, mientras observaba junto a las dos.

\- Es verdad, aunque podría encargarme de muchos a la vez con mis técnicas – comentó Rin.

\- Déjenme ver cuántos hay – susurró - _¡Byakugan! –_ y la pelirroja activó su _Dojutsu_ **(Técnica Ocular)** con mucha rapidez. Tras una observación rápida y minuciosa, Ellen se sorprendió de la cantidad – Aproximadamente, aquí hay unos 15000 soldados, entre nigromantes y soldados armados, todos ellos, hasta los dientes – informó.

\- Realmente están preparando una invasión – sonrió con sorna la dragona rubia.

\- Con mis invocaciones, podemos compensar un poco la desventaja numérica – dijo Ellen.

\- Además, puedo sentir que todos estos son débiles – la dragona y la pelirroja se sorprendieron por la capacidad sensorial de Rin – Las presencias más fuertes las siento hacia el centro del reino – esto, al menos, las aliviaba un poco.

\- Muy bien, llegó el momento de la acción – Tohru chocaba sus puños, lista para la acción.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Start to Investigate – Bleach Movie 02 Original Soundtrack)**

\- Espera, puedo ver algo en la loma que está cerca de ellos – les advirtió Ellen, mientras miraba con su _Byakugan._ Empezó a observar con más detalle, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo - Oigan, hay un grupo de 15 personas que se están metiendo por una pequeña cueva en esa loma – señaló, para luego sorprenderse – Veo que se acercan a dos relicarios – cuando escucharon la palabra relicario, lo derivaron a **[Servants]**. Con suficiencia, habló - Rin-sensei, Tohru-chan, nuestra actual prioridad es rescatar esos **[Servant]**. No podemos permitir que caigan en las manos de los nigromantes ¿Entendieron? – les dijo. estas asintieron.

Gracias a las habilidades de Tohru con su **[Magia de Bloqueo Sensorial]** , pudieron pasar por el gran campamento sin ningún inconveniente, ya que, por allí, era la ruta más corta. Mientras pasaban, se dieron cuenta que habían unos cuantos jóvenes y adultos varones de rehenes. Un poco más cerca a ellos, vieron como algunos hechiceros estaban creando soldados muertos vivientes con la enorme pila de cadáveres que tenían a disposición.

Tras pasar por todo el campamento militar de las fuerzas de los nigromantes, llegaron a la base de la loma. Siguieron su trayecto y entraron sin ningún inconveniente, solamente tuvieron que noquear a unos cuantos guerreros que custodiaban la entrada.

Con el _Byakugan_ de Ellen pudieron ver que ya habían desactivado la barrera que protegía a los relicarios del mundo.

\- ¡Chicas, ahora! – ordenó Ellen.

A velocidad muy veloz, las tres mataron a todos los que estaban adentro, sin ningún remordimiento.

\- ¡Huyan al exterior! ¡Cazadores de sombras! – gritó un nigromante, muy aterrado. Ya que, ni siquiera con sus magias más fuertes, podían detectarlas o sentirlas.

\- Te equivocas, pequeño nigromante. Somos mercenarios, los **[Fallen Raiders]** – susurró tétricamente la pelirroja, antes de darle el golpe de gracia.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Rin y Tohru crearon _Kage Bunshin_ , los cuales fueron a custodiar la entrada a la loma. Sería cuestión de tiempo que los nigromantes se dieran cuenta que su grupo de recuperación de relicarios fue eliminado.

\- No hay mucho tiempo. Ellen-chan, ya sabes qué hacer – le dijo Rin.

\- Háganlo rápido. Siento que los enemigos vienen más rápido de lo normal – respondió Tohru.

\- ¿Estás segura? – le habló Ellen.

\- Segura – contestó.

\- Muy bien, Ellen-chan – le lanzó un relicario, el cual tomó – Yo tengo el que dice **[Archer]** – le dijo. la pelirroja inspeccionó su relicario.

\- El mío dice **[Saber]** – respondió.

\- Como hicieron los demás – ambas sacaron un pelo y lo colocaron en su relicario respectivo - ¡Empecemos!

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST EMIYA ~ UBW Extended ~ - Fate Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] Original Soundtrack II)**

Ambas mantuvieron su distancia y comenzaron a recitar lo que decía el relicario, las dos al mismo tiempo:

\- "Permite que el acero y la plata sean la esencia" "Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación" "Permite que mi poder dominante sea el que pague el tributo" – oraron.

Tohru observó que, así como en Mavis y los demás que invocaron a su **[Servant]** , el chakra y la magia empezaban a salir del cuerpo de los cuerpos de las dos mujeres, siendo solo chakra puro en el caso de Rin, arremolinándose muy salvajemente. Su círculo mágico se hizo presente, además de los **[Circuitos Mágicos]** de Ellen, mientras que, a la vez, las letras del relicario tomaban más fuerza e intensidad de brillo, entre rojo carmesí y celeste claro, respectivamente.

\- "Permite que levante un muro contra el viento que está por caer" "Permite que los cinco puntos cardinales se cierren" "Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al reino, desde la corona, rote" "Permite que esto sea declarado ahora: ¡Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrará bajo mi poder!" "¡Ríndete a mi llamado!" – exclamaron.

Muchas espadas y el aura de un dragón negro se hacían notar dentro de la cueva, denotando los poderes de los [Servants] que estaban a punto de volver a pisar el mundo, un mundo que cambió por completo.

\- "Responde, si estás dispuesto a seguir y a obedecer esta voluntad y está verdad" "Un juramento eterno será realizado aquí" – puntualizaron.

Ellen y Rin empezaron a levitar de a pocos, sin que ellas lo deseen. Tohru observaba esto con normalidad.

\- "Yo obtendré todas las virtudes del cielo, yo tendré dominio sobre los males del infierno" "¡Yo lucharé contra el destino que se impuso al mundo desde su creación, sirviéndome una última vez, una última oportunidad en la cual tendrás que dejar tu lugar de descanso estacionario y que, por fin, tu alma noble encuentre el descanso eterno!" "Ambos lucharemos juntos, combatiendo lealmente el uno con el otro, bajo el código de honor" "¡Ven a mí, mi **[Servant], [Archer]/[Saber]**!" – exclamaron a viva voz.

Dos grandes columnas de poder mágico se alzaron dentro de la cueva, generando una gran explosión de poder, la cual destruyó la cueva desde el interior.

Los nigromantes y los soldados que estaban asentados en su base observaron esto. Inmediatamente, fueron corriendo. Cuando llegaron, observaron a los suyos muertos, con un Tohru, quien estaba custodiando la entrada, además de aferrarse al suelo ante tanto poder mágico.

\- ¡Atáquenla! ¡Es el enemigo! – gritaron los altos mandos. Muchos nigromantes y soldados, además de algunos muertos vivientes experimentales, como necrófagos, se acercaron para matarla, pero en eso, se escuchó una voz.

 **\- ¡[Trace On]!** – y muchas espadas cayeron del cielo, atravesando y empalando a muchos enemigos a la vez. Los que se salvaron, retrocedieron aterrados ante este nuevo enemigo.

Fue allí donde el polvo se disipó, revelando a Rin y Ellen, con **[Reiju]** **(Sellos de Comando)** en sus manos derechas: el de Rin era una rosa de tres pétalos, mientras que Ellen eran tres garras de un reptil marino. Atrás de ellas, estaban dos personas, hombres: el primero era de piel canela, 1.87 metros de alto, cabellera blanca corta hacia atrás, ojos castaños, capa roja, pectorales sin manga negro, pantalones negros y botas negras; el otro, por otro lado, era de piel un poco más clara que el hombre de rojo, media 1.90 metros de altura, cabellera blanca larga y salvaje, ojos verdes esmeralda,0 vestido con una armadura blanquinegra que tenía toques de dragón, una espada medieval y, lo que más resaltaba, era que su pecho brillaba de color verde esmeralda, como sus ojos. Los dos vieron los **[Reiju]** de las chicas que estaban frente a ellos.

Rin y Ellen se voltearon a verlos. Ambas les miraron con amabilidad.

\- Al parecer, fue todo un éxito – comentó Rin.

\- Es verdad, Rin-sensei – respondió la chica.

El hombre de armadura fue el primero en presentarse, ya que sentía que su magia estaba vinculada a la pelirroja.

 **\- [Saber]** , Siegfried. He respondido a tu llamada ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, **[Master]**? – preguntó a Ellen con tono marcial.

\- Un gusto, Siegfried. Desde ahora, seré tu amiga. Mi nombre es Ellen y no me llames bajo el protocolo de **[Master]** y **[Servant]** – le dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Entendido, Ellen-sama – respondió el caballero.

Por otro lado, Rin miró a [Archer], quien solo sonrió tranquilamente, como él siempre sabía hacer.

 **\- [Servant] [Archer]** Shirou Emiya. He respondido a tu llamada, **[Master]** – fue su presentación.

\- Un placer de conocerte, Shirou-chan. Soy Rin Nohara. Así como Ellen-chan, no me llames por el protocolo. Puedes hacerlo por mi nombre. Un placer – le extendió la mano. **[Archer]** no lo podía creer. Otra vez le tocaba con una chica que se llamaba Rin. Sonrió con añoranza mientras recordaba a la Rin de su tiempo, su _tsundere_ explosiva que siempre le recriminaba por todo.

\- El gusto es mío, Rin – le saludó, respondiendo al apretón de manos. Sin embargo, la castaña Nohara le apretó tan fuerte la mano que casi rompe algunos huesos de **[Archer]**. Este se quedó anonadado por la fuerza de su **[Master]**.

\- Solo mi futuro esposo tiene permitido llamarme así ¿Entendiste, Shirou-chan? – le habló con una sonrisa dulce y mirada sombría. Cabe decir que Ellen sonrió nerviosamente, mientras que **[Archer]** asentía tranquilamente.

\- Entendido, Rin-san – le habló el arquero.

\- Mucho mejor. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Shirou-chan – fue su sencilla respuesta, mientras que este solo asentía. Justo en eso, Tohru se acercó a los cuatro.

\- Veo que fue todo un éxito, aunque tenemos compañía – les dijo.

\- Las demás presentaciones la haremos en su momento. Primero, debemos rescatar a los rehenes que tienen y destrozar toda esta armada, para que no se les ocurra hacer una invasión a los países al otro lado de este gran lago – puntualizó la pelirroja, mientras se tronaba los dedos y activaba el _Byakugan._ Tanto Siegfried como Shirou se sorprendieron en ver el cambio de la chica. No era alguien ordinaria como pensaban que era.

\- Hora de transformarse en dragón – susurró Tohru de manera macabra, mientras su poder mágico aumentaba.

\- Tienen razón – fue el turno de Rin, quien creo 20 _Mizu Bunshin_ **(Clones de Agua)** , dejando sorprendidos a los **[Servants]** – Ahora que cumplimos con nuestro deber de que estos corruptos y malignos nigromantes no tomaran a estos **[Servants]** , quienes a simple vista tienen un código de la moral por encima de lo decente y correcto, es hora de seguir con el siguiente paso: la liberación del reino de Iceberg – susurró con seriedad. Ellen volteó a ver a los **[Servants]**.

\- ¿Nos ayudarán? – preguntó la pelirroja. Shirou solo sonrió de lado, mientras que Siegfried asintió ante el pedido de su **[Master]**.

\- Tenemos muchas preguntas que hacer, pero creo que ahora no es momento. Ayudaremos en su cometido – le dijo Shirou.

\- Concuerdo con **[Archer]** – respondió Siegfried.

\- Muy bien ¡La caballería ha llegado! – ante esta orden de Ellen, Tohru se convirtió en dragón, Rin preparaba sus _Jutsus_ de agua, Shirou invocaba a _Kanshou y Bakuya,_ y Siegfried preparaba su espada draconiana para atacar con todo su poder - ¡Vamos ahora! – y tras esto, se lanzaron contra todo el ejército de los nigromantes.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Una hora después**_

Se pueden observar, desde lo lejos, una gran pila de cadáveres amontonados, además de muchas espadas clavadas en el terreno, fuego dracónico ardiendo aún y mucha, pero mucha sangre derramada. No habían dejado ni un solo sobreviviente, en rasgos generales.

Alejados de ese campo muerto, Ellen, Rin, Tohru, Shirou y Siegfried estaban caminando de regreso hacia donde estaba la gran tortuga que Ellen había convocado para mantener a los refugiados a salvo. Junto a ellos, una tortuga de 10 metros de alto estaba llevando a los rehenes en su caparazón.

\- Me tienen sorprendido – les habló Shirou con serenidad – No solamente son fuertes, sino que también la chica pelirroja puede invocar esas tortugas. Ustedes no son un grupo para nada débil – comentó.

\- Es verdad. si tuviéramos que catalogarlas, serían de clase **[Berserker], [Caster] o [Assassin]** – fue el turno de Siegfried.

\- Por ahora, no podemos decirles nada. Espero que comprendan, por favor – les pidió cortésmente la pelirroja.

\- Entendemos. Podemos esperar, no hay problema – fue el turno de su **[Servant]** en responder. Shirou solo asintió.

Después de unos 30 minutos, habían llegado tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la tortuga, quien había despertado a todos sus inquilinos y los había puesto en la costa, ya que, según él, debían de esperar a que llegaran su invocadora.

Cabe destacar que la sorpresa de los refugiados fue de tal manera que, al ver a los rehenes, quienes eran todos sus padres, hermanos, hijos, familiares y conocidos, fueron corriendo con alegría y dicha, al ver sanos y salvos a los suyos.

El encuentro entre todos ellos fue bastante emotivo, haciendo sonreír a Rin, Ellen y Tohru con satisfacción. Siegfried sonrió con añoranza y alegría, mientras recordaba sus viejos tiempos, cuando fue un héroe en su tierra. Shirou recordaba con una sonrisa melancólica sus hazañas cuando tenía el ideal de **[Héroe de la Justicia]** , algo que conservaba poco, muy recóndito en su corazón y ser. En eso, un grupo de los niños se acercó a ellos y les abrazaron, sin excepción alguna.

\- Muchas gracias, muchas gracias por salvar a nuestros padres, familia y amigos – dijeron en coro, mientras lloraban a cántaros.

Siegfried, manteniendo su sonrisa, cargó a los niños y los reconfortaba con palabras de aliento. Shirou hizo lo mismo, mientras una parte de él se regañaba, pero otra parte de él la disfrutaba mucho. Ellen y Rin les acariciaban los cabellos, mientras que Tohru.

\- ¡Jeje...! ¡Eran simples humanos! ¡No eran la gran cosa para una dragona como yo! ¡Además, somos muy fuertes y nadie nos vencerá! ¡Somos los **[Fallen Raiders]** , después de todo! – lo dijo con tanta autosuficiencia que los niños coreaban su nombre y el de los mercenarios, como si fueran sus héroes de vida real. Ellen y Rin tenían un gotón en la cien.

Tras unos momentos más, todos fueron encima de la tortuga, quien, por órdenes de la pelirroja, se adentraron un poco mar adentro, exponiendo la isla a la superficie.

Como ya era muy de noche, todos se quedaron durmiendo encima del caparazón de la gran tortuga, menos las miembros de los **[Fallen Raiders]** y los **[Servants]** que habían sido convocados. Los cinco se alejaron un poco de los refugiados.

\- Cuando nos vieron por primera vez, ustedes no estaban sorprendidas de nosotros. Es más, sabían de nuestra existencia ¿Por qué? – preguntó Shirou con seriedad.

\- Nos lo contó otro **[Servant]** como tú, Cu Chulainn-chan – le respondió Rin.

\- Aunque él es el **[Servant]** de Juvia-san ¿O ya son novios o algo por el estilo? – esto último se preguntaba la rubia dragona. Shirou solo suspiro.

\- Ese **[Lancer]** siempre fue un casanova – dijo cansado.

\- El nos explicó de toda la situación y que ustedes estaban en relicarios, por lo que decidimos rescatar a cuantos podamos y que no caigan en malas manos – fue el turno de Ellen en explicarles.

\- Ya veo. Ahora entiendo toda la situación – respondió EMIYA.

\- Ahora bien, ya despejando las dudas principales, es hora de las presentaciones y quienes somos cada una de nosotras, pero antes de eso, Siegfried-chan, Shirou-chan ¿Creen en otras dimensiones? – comenzó la Nohara con esa pregunta, extrañando a ambos **[Servants]**.

La castaña comenzó a contarles que ella no era del mundo actual, sino de otro mundo, donde existieron los ninjas, además de una persona muy querida por ella. Les contó los orígenes de todos ellos, sobre los poderes y todos los que vivieron en el [Mundo Shinobi], incluso la existencia de los _Bijuu_ y el _Rikudoo Sennin_.

De allí siguió Ellen, contándoles desde su nacimiento hasta su sufrida vida. Los dos [Servants] estaban realmente consternados por todas la vivencias de la pelirroja. Realmente había pasado por mucho.

Finalmente Tohru se presentó, como una de las invocaciones que tenía el **[Rikudoo Sennin]** , bajo las órdenes de Natsu Dragneel, su invocador y amo, ya que ella era su maid personal, además de ser una dragona. Siegfried estaba tentado a atacarla con su espada, debido a que él era un **[Dragon Slayer]** ( **N.A:** esto es explicado por **[Mitología Nórdica]** , sobre las leyendas de Siegfried). También, por supuesto, les contó su vida y lo que había pasado, sorprendiéndose que ella era mucho mayor que ellos. Era demasiado lógico, por ser una dragona.

\- Vaya, esto es demasiado surrealista para creerlo – comentó Shirou con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados - Si de por sí, ya existió una manera de invocar a los **[Espíritus Heroicos]** y los **[Guardianes]** , no me sorprende que pudiesen venir de otro mundo – complementó. Siegfried sonrió.

\- Ellas me inspiran confianza. Lo más justo sería presentarnos y contarles sobre nosotros – les habló el de armadura – Pero antes, quiero saber cuanto ha cambiado el mundo en que vivíamos – pidió.

Ellen les contó sobre los cambios: ahora, en gran parte de este continente, al menos, dominaban la magia, habían o hubieron dragones, existen muchas criaturas de carácter mitológico, así como muchas razas más, a parte de los humanos, y que existían los **[Dragon Slayer]** _,_ los hijos de los dragones.

El **[Servant]** de la armadura estaba feliz internamente, ya que todo lo que le dijeron le era bastante familiar al tiempo en el que él vivió. Shirou, por otro lado, suspiró con un atisbo de alegría, ya que el mundo había terminado y, con él, parte de su maldición como guardián.

Y tras esto, Siegfried se presentó como era debido: el _Ryuketsu no Kishi_ **(Caballero del Dragón Sangriento)** o un **[Dragon Slayer]** de ese tiempo. Tohru se alarmó por ello, poniéndose a la defensiva. Este tuvo que calmarla, diciéndole que no haría daño a los amigos de su **[Master]** y a alguien tan honorable como ella. Siguiendo con su relato y todos sus actos heroicos tras derrotar al dragón oscuro Fafnir y recuperar el **[Tesoro de los Nibelungos]**. Cada acto era realmente heroico, en el punto de vista de las chicas, hasta que pasó la tragedia en que se vio envuelto, todo por ayudar a un amigo, un rey. Al final, siempre realizó lo que le habían pedido, sin objetar nada, incluso el último pedido: morir. Las chicas miraban con tristeza al **[Servant]**

\- No te preocupes, Siegfried. Podrás realizar tus propios deseos. Como caballero, sé que harás lo correcto – le anticipó Ellen. Este agradeció el gesto de su **[Master]** – Además, vele lo bueno a esto, ya que, según nos dijo Setanta, ustedes, al ser invocados en este tiempo, vuelven a ser humanos normales, conservando todos sus poderes en sus mejores tiempos – le informó. Esto sorprendió mucho a Shirou.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Daydream – Fate Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] Original Soundtrack I)**

 _\- Eso quiere decir que... ¿Estoy vivo?_ – se preguntó con incredulidad interna.

\- Así es, Shirou-chan. Estas vivo – le dijo Rin con gentileza.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber que pienso? – preguntó sereno y ligeramente sorprendido.

\- Es lo más común. Me imagino que habrás pasado por muchas cosas ¿No es así? – este asintió a la pregunta de su **[Master]** \- ¿Podrías contarnos cómo fue tu vida, por favor? – pidió. Este, de un suspiro, asintió.

Shirou empezó contándoles que él había sido rescatado por su padre adoptivo, Kirtsugu EMIYA de un incendio que había provocado la Cuarta Guerra por el **[Santo Grial]** , donde también podías invocar **[Servants]** , pero solo uno por **[Master]** , el cual estaba corrupto.

\- ¿El **[Santo Grial]**? – preguntaron las chicas. El arquero les explicó todo lo que consistía el dichoso artefacto, el cual concedía deseos, el que desearas desde tu corazón.

Siguiendo su explicación, el había sido víctima de esa guerra y fue rescatado por un hombre que deseaba el bien para todos. Tras ello, siguió su vida normalmente, aunque, antes de que muera su padre, este le prometió ser un [Héroe Justiciero] y que iba a salvar a todas las personas en el mundo, para honrarlo. Los años pasaron y él se vio involucrado en la Quinta Guerra por el Grial, invocando a una **[Servant]** y gran amiga de clase **[Saber]** : Arturia Pendragon, la _Kishi no Oo_ **(Rey de los Caballeros)**. Les contó que uno de los **[Servant]** , de clase **[Archer]** , era su homólogo, su yo del futuro, y que tuvo que pelear contra él, debido a los ideales vacíos que tenía, logrando vencer. Finalmente, terminó eliminando el [Grial Corrupto] junto a Arturia, quien sentía algo por Shirou, y su gran amiga, colega de batallas y amor correspondido, Rin Tohsaka. Los años pasaron y él, a diferencia de su homólogo, junto con la ayuda de Rin, logró aprender a estimarse a sí mismo y ser un **[Héroe de la Justicia]** que ayudaba al mundo y evitaba catástrofes globales, pero sabiendo que siempre habían personas a las que no podría salvar y que si quería que haya paz, tendría que derramar sangre, pero honrando el deseo de su padre adoptivo.

\- Me alegra saber que seguiste ese camino y que no hubo arrepentimientos de ello, Shirou-chan – le habló Rin – Es bueno querer el bien de los demás, pero también es importante amarse a sí mismo, además de que todo el mundo no puede ser salvado: hay algunos que son malos por naturaleza – comentó.

\- Hiciste lo correcto, Shirou-san – fue el turno de Tohru en decirle.

\- Un **[Héroe de la Justicia]** no suena tan mal – le dijo Ellen – Y no pensamos que un héroe sea alguien vacío, como lo pensó tu homólogo, sino alguien noble y de buenas intenciones – añadió.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad – agradeció el arquero con sinceridad, una sinceridad que lo calmaba.

\- Ahora que nos hemos contado todo, es hora de decirles que hacemos ¿No les parece, chicas? – les dijo Rin. Estas asintieron.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Rin empezó a decirles el propósito que ella y su novio, Obito Uchiha, tenían: formar a un grupo de tres chicos, quienes serían la salvación del mundo en que vivían, ya que el **[** **Rikudoo Sennin]** había hecho una profecía para estas tierras: su inminente destrucción ante un ser tan poderoso que haría eclipsar el todo. No se sabría cuando llegaría, por lo que tenían algo de tiempo para entrenar a los que les harían frente y que obtuvieran la victoria, siendo ellos los maestros de esos chicos. Les contó que los _Bijuu_ , aquellos grandes seres de chakra del **[Mundo Shinobi]** , estaban repartidos en el mundo. Uno de los chicos de la profecía estaba frente a ellos. La pelirroja les saludó alegremente, dejándolos anonadados. Ahora entendían cómo ese grupo de mujeres era tan fuerte, ya que estaban entrenando con sus poderes, tanto mágicos, como con el chakra que mencionaron. También les relató la formación de los mercenarios **[Fallen Raiders]** y sus objetivos en el mundo: hacerlo un lugar lleno de paz y donde haya unión, donde la gente se logre entender, tratar de llegar a un entendimiento para una armonía. Finalmente, les contaron también sobre la actual misión que tenían en el reino de Iceberg: liberarlo de la tiranía y yugo de los nigromantes.

\- Chicos, sé que es mucho pedirles, ya que han sido sacados de sus relicarios, pero queremos hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. No queremos que más personas pasen por lo que hemos pasado o por peores atrocidades – les dijo Ellen - ¿Podrían brindarnos su fuerza? - preguntó.

\- Mi espada es la tuya, Ellen-sama. Con gusto defenderé tu causa. Permíteme ser miembro de este grupo de respetables mercenarios – Siegfried se hincó a Ellen, en señal de respeto hacia su nueva señora.

\- Levántate, Siegfried. Todos somos amigos y los amigos nos apoyamos, además de compartir ideales en común, por lo que puedes alzar tu cabeza, con orgullo – el caballero empezó a respetar a su ama.

\- Quiero preguntarte algo – interrumpió Shirou - ¿Buscan la salvación del mundo sin matar a nadie, salvando a todos con ideales vacíos? – preguntó muy serio el **[Archer]** rojo. Tohru iba a interrumpir, pero la pelirroja se lo impidió.

\- Si bien es cierto que salvar requiere sacrificios, haremos lo posible para salvar sin correr con muchos riesgos para con los demás. No caeremos en el error de querer salvarlos a todos sin discriminación, ya que en el mundo, existen personas que hacen el mal a consciencia. Es un ideal tonto, en mi opinión. Salvaremos hasta cuando está en nuestras máximas posibilidades salvar y erradicaremos cuando todo esté podrido hasta la médula – fue su respuesta, tajante de por sí.

\- Ellen-san, hablaste como Natsu-san – dijo Tohru.

\- ¿Natsu-san? – preguntó Siegfried.

\- Es el líder de los **[Fallen Raiders]** , y es otro de los tres chicos elegidos. Tiene los mismos ideales que Ellen-chan mencionó – respondió Rin – Además de eso, Ellen-chan está muy enamorada de Natsu-chan – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

\- ¡Sensei! – chilló avergonzada la pelirroja, con la cara completamente roja.

\- Y Tohru-chan también lo está – siguió la castaña.

\- ¡Rin-san! – esta vez fue el turno de la dragona en sonrojarse muy violentamente. Tanto Siegfried como Shirou estaban con un gotón en la cien. El arquero tenía vagos recuerdos de su homólogo y de sus otras versiones, quienes habían pasado por tener un harem con Arturia, Rin, Sakura y Luvia ( **N.A:** recuerden, Fate Illya Prisma), además de sus hermanas Illya y Chloe de coladas. Sintió pena por el pobre muchacho y actual líder mercenario. Si supiera que Natsu la tendría peor que él en sus mejores tiempos de conquistador sin saberlo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST I'm Home – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja Original Soundtrack)**

\- Tal vez, volver a ser un **[Héroe de la Justicia]** no vendría mal -comentó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir? – preguntó la rubia dragona.

\- Me uniré a ustedes – asintió el arquero - ¿Hay algunos **[Servants]** más que han encontrado? Me imagino que tratarán de encontrar la mayor cantidad de **[Servants]** para que no caigan en manos equivocadas – preguntó.

\- Juvia-chan tiene a Cu Chulainn **[Lancer]** , mientras que Mavis-san tiene a Heracles **[Berserker]** ; Natsu-chan a Jeanne D'Arc **[Ruler]** ; y Karen-chan a Illya-chan **[Caster]** – respondió Rin. Shirou solo suspiró. Su hermana menor estaba ya con ellos. Bueno, al menos estaría también con alguien de su familia, pero lo que también le sorprendía era que el líder de los mercenarios tenga a una [Ruler], la clase gobernante. Se notaba que el chico tenía madera de líder.

\- Muy bien, creo que, con todo esto dicho, solo queda una cosa por hacer – fue el turno de Tohru, quien había mandado a cuatro _Bunshin_ **(Clon)** a que trajeran unos vasos con bebidas y comida, entregando estas a cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Hora de celebrar que tenemos dos miembros más en los **[Fallen Raiders]**! – fue el turno de Ellen.

\- Aunque celebraremos con todos los demás, tras liberar este reino de los nigromantes – complementó la rubia.

\- Bueno entonces ¡Salud! – Ellen alzó su vaso.

\- ¡Salud! – y todos chocaron sus vasos, con esperanza hacia el futuro.

Sin embargo, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, una sombra los estaba mirando desde la lejanía. Solamente se podía distinguir un antifaz oscuro. Sonrió levemente, para luego difuminarse en las sombras.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **En ese momento. Con el grupo de Obito.**_

El Uchiha, junto a los demás, estaban esperando a Astolfo, quien, por ordenes de Mavis, fue a investigar el otro pueblo. Obito y Medusa sintieron que alguien se acercaba, ya que estaban de guardia, permitiendo que Mavis y Heracles descansaran un poco. Era Astolfo, montado en su Hipogrifo.

\- El camino está despejado. Solamente me encontré con algunos zombis. No llamé su atención y me fijé en el pueblo – hizo una pausa – Todo indica que esta resguardado por un pequeño contingente. También me fijé los alrededores. No hay energías negativas en menos de 20 kilómetros a la redonda, a excepción de los zombis que les dije, si vamos en esta dirección – informó.

\- Buen trabajo, Astolfo – le felicitó el azabache.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Medusa.

\- Despierta a Mavis y a Heracles, Medusa. Es hora de actuar – respondió.

Medusa hizo lo que le pidió su [Master], haciendo despertar a la rubia y al semidiós. Ambos miraron que Obito estaba serio. Entendieron rápidamente.

\- ¿Ya es hora para la acción, Obito-san? – preguntó Heracles. Este asintió.

\- Muy bien, este es plan – indicó – Por lo que Astolfo nos informó, si seguimos el camino directo al pueblo, estaremos rodeados por miles de zombis. Propongo rodearlos por el flanco de las montañas que están al costado del pueblo, pero necesitamos una manera de burlar su sistema de defensa – comentó pensativo.

\- ¿Y si vamos volando en tu **[Susanoo]**? – preguntó Mavis.

\- Se darían cuenta rápidamente, además de que eso daría tiempo a los enemigos de usar rehenes – refutó el Uchiha. Medusa alzó la mano - ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, Medusa? – preguntó amablemente.

\- Sería adecuado que usáramos nuestros montajes. Yo tengo un Pegaso, mientras que Astolfo tiene un Hipogrifo – comentó.

\- ¡Es verdad! Además de eso, poseo un campo de fuerza que impide mi detección – agregó el pelirosado.

\- Yo no poseo eso – dijo Medusa secamente.

\- Puedo poner un sello anti detección, no hay problema con ello – le dijo su **[Master]**.

\- ¿Entonces, cual sería el plan de acción? – fue la pregunta de Heracles.

\- Primero que nada, debemos llegar a esas montañas. Una vez llegados allí, yo y Medusa bajaremos y acabaremos con los guardias y soldados que custodian el pueblo – hizo una pausa – Después, enviaré una señal por chakra a Mavis mediante pulsos eléctricos – ella miró a su novio y viceversa - Esa será la señal para que tú, Heracles y Astolfo se encarguen de los zombis. Tengo la sensación de que van a ser un dolor en el trasero más grande de lo que imaginaría – dijo, mientras respiraba hondamente y miraba al cielo oscuro, iluminado por las estrellas.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Obito? – preguntó Medusa.

\- Tengo la ligera sospecha que algo va a pasar, algo muy malo pasará en Fiore – susurró al viento, esperando que no sucediera. Mavis también tenía ese ligero presentimiento.

 _ **En los suburbios de la ciudad capital de Bosco.**_

Un emisario de los nigromantes estaba caminando tranquilamente por estos lugares, con su capucha negra, buscando a los mejores cazarecompensas del país, ya que se había enterado por algunos de sus leales sirvientes. Unos eran basura, pero otros, sobresalían entre la basura, por su efectividad, total discreción y hermetismo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST A Tense Situation – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

Fue allí donde lo vio: un sujeto con cabello largo oscuro y con un extraño sentido de la moda, la cual tendía a ser un poco bizarro y extravagante: maquillaje gris con cuadros delineados por todo su cuerpo, al igual que tatuajes que representan relojes en sus brazos y piernas.

\- Te estaba buscando - le habló el emisario. El cazarecompensas simplemente se atinó a observarlo. Sin que el nigromante se diera cuenta, unos relojes en miniatura, del tamaño de un alfiler, estaban flotando en el aire – Tan precavido como siempre – susurró con malicia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que un perro faldero de los nigromantes de Iceberg quiere conmigo? – preguntó serio. Fue allí que dos carteles le fueron tirados.

\- Escuché que, hace quince años, cuando tenías 10, lograste hacer un atentado contra el **[Rey Thoma]** de Fiore y a su pequeña hija en una noche. Provocaste la muerte de 20 guardias reales ¿Me equivoco? – el mencionado alzó una ceja – Para no llamar la atención, el rey te condenó a la pena capital en el mayor de los secretos, pero, una noche antes de tu ejecución, lograste escapar de Fiore, matando a todos tus perseguidores, quedando como una página negra en el historial de ellos – dijo - ¿Eso se debió a tu "Magia Única"? – preguntó.

\- ¿Quién sabe? – susurró con la mirada gélida, mientras los relojes en el aire empezaban a contar un segundo en sentido de las manecillas. Estos empezaron a explotar en secuencia, sorprendiendo al nigromante, quien tuvo que retroceder rápidamente si quería conservar su vida. Cuando se dio cuenta, incluso vio como el humo "explotaba". El cazarecompensas se sorprendió de verlo con vida – Te felicito, eres alguien fuerte – comentó.

\- Mi señor te pide que hagas un trabajo. Se te dará la suma de tres millones de jewels – dijo.

\- Dime que debo hacer – respondió de inmediato.

\- ¿Ves los carteles? – el mencionado los miró, para sorprenderse demasiado. Eran los retratos de Natsu y Hisui – Natsu Dragneel y sus mercenarios, los **[Fallen Raiders]** , ya han empezado con su plan de reconquista de Iceberg y, eventualmente, tomará el control de muchas zonas de ese reino – hizo una pausa – Queremos que mates a Hisui E. Fiore, incluso, si puedes, a su padre y sus personas más queridas en el palacio. El método no nos importa. Nosotros solamente queremos ver caer el estado emocional del **[Dragon Slayer]** – dijo.

\- ¿Acaso Natsu Dragneel tiene algo sentimental con la princesa de ese reino? – preguntó.

\- Por lo que sabemos de nuestros espías, ambos se frecuentaban mucho en Crocus. Hay una ligera sospecha que son algo más que amigos, aunque, si no lo fuera, sería un duro golpe emocional para el hijo bastardo de Igneel – respondió.

\- Ya veo – dijo, mientras se paraba y tomaba el cartel de la princesa – Tendrás la cabeza de Hisui E. Fiore la semana que viene, pero quiero la mitad del dinero ahora. Me esperas en los desfiladeros rocosos entre Fiore y Bosco – el emisario asintió – Ya sabes donde dejarme la mitad de mi botín – lo decía mientras se levantaba.

\- Como desees – y dicho esto, desapareció entre las sombras.

Caminando, el sujeto estaba caminando directamente a los lugares más oscuros, mientras que, de un circulo mágico fucsia pálido, un cuervo, del mismo tamaño que el cazarecompensas, con pico cosido y dos discos redondos en los lados de su cabeza, además de llevar un manto rosado andrajoso, salía y se posaba en la espalda de este, sonriendo malévolamente.

\- Bueno, es hora de que yo y mi **[Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure]** nos divirtamos un poco – decía, señalando el nombre de su "Magia Única", mientras se perdía más en los suburbios.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Regresando con Obito y su grupo.**_

Gracias a la sugerencia de Medusa, el grupo se fue volando en las criaturas míticas de los dos [Servant] [Rider]. Obito y Medusa fueron en el Pegaso, mientras que Mavis y Heracles estaban en el Hipogrifo de Astolfo. Los dos animales estaban protegidos por las habilidades de Astolfo y Obito.

Llegaron a una de las montañas, y se posaron en el mirador principal. Haciendo desaparecer al Pegaso y al Hipogrifo, Obito se encargó rápidamente de los guardias del mirador, metiéndolos dentro del _Kamui_ rápidamente, sin siquiera permitirles reaccionar. Con unos sellos manuales, el Uchiha hizo _Henge no Jutsu_ de cada uno que metió en su técnica, para no llamar la atención.

\- Ya tenemos la cobertura necesaria – comentó el Uchiha – Por ahora, yo y Medusa nos adentraremos en el pueblo. Atacaremos a todos los guardias del lugar y les mandaremos la señal, como acordamos. Mavis, vaya preparando muchos clones de _Niiton_ **(Elemento Solar)**. Parece ser que las energías del sol concentrados en sus cuerpos hacen más efecto en ellos – indicó.

\- Entendido. Cuídate, por favor – le pidió con preocupación, para luego besarlo en los labios. Este aceptó gustoso el gesto.

Obito y Medusa se fueron cuesta abajo, a velocidad de vértigo. Mientras iban, **[Rider]** le miraba discretamente a su **[Master]**.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Medusa? – preguntó el Uchiha.

\- Se nota que eres un hombre amable – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, creo – respondió un poco dudoso.

\- Además, ella es mucho más linda que yo. Es normal que los hombres se fijen en las chicas más bonitas. Las altas somos feas por naturaleza– agregó, resaltando su complejo desarrollado cuando vivía en la antigua Grecia. Obito miraba un poco extrañado esto.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Medusa? Tú también eres muy bonita – respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Medusa simplemente se volteó sonrojada.

\- No... No digas tonterías, Obito. Mejor, concentrémonos en la misión – dijo, mientras aceleraba más.

 _\- ¿Y ahora que dije?_ – pensó el Uchiha con una gotita en la cien. Lo que no sabía que, muy en el fondo del corazón de la **[Servant]** , sentía felicidad y gratitud por las palabras de su **[Master]**.

Se dividieron el pueblo por la mitad. Sigilosamente, eliminaron a cuanto nigromante o soldado enemigo vieron, sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Cuando ambos se encontraron, el Uchiha lanzó una señal por medio del suelo, como quedaron.

Mavis, inmediatamente, recibió la señal, indicando a sus **[Servants]** que debían ir hacia donde estaban los zombis.

Obito, por si las dudas, empezaba a crear una barrera anti sonido alrededor del pueblo, además de uno que provocaba un sueño profundo a los pobladores, para que no escucharan lo que Mavis, Heracles y Astolfo harían. El Uchiha miró a su [Servant].

\- Medusa, por si las dudas ¿Recuerdas el **[Noble Phantasm]** a modo de barrera que me dijiste que tenías? – preguntó.

\- Si, pero te recomiendo no usarlo, Obito – respondió.

\- ¿Eso se debe a? – dijo.

\- Como dijo Heracles, es una barrera que absorbe la energía física de las personas, volviéndolos la fuente para esta. Es una barrera de sangre – habló.

\- Ya veo, un poco peligrosa, pero creo que podemos mejorarla – respondió.

\- ¿Mejorarla? – cuestionó.

\- Todo en esta vida cambia, evoluciona, mejora, se redime. Recuérdalo siempre, Medusa – ella asintió a las palabras de su [Master], quien empezaba a hacer una cantidad de sellos manuales a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a Medusa, preguntándose qué haría. Obito chocó sus manos al suelo - _¡Mokuton: Moku no Kabe!_ **(Elemento Madera: Muralla de Madera) -** entregando chakra y acelerando un proceso de crecimiento determinado, Obito hacia crecer, a ritmos acelerados, grandes muros alrededor del pueblo, dejando un poco impactada a la [Servant] - _¡Mokuton: Moku no Boro!_ **(Elemento Madera: Torres de Vigilancia de Madera)** – moldeando la madera a su antojo, Obito empezó a crear torres de vigilancia al estilo oriental en puntos estratégicos, detrás de la muralla. Un portón se creó también, gracias al elemento del Uchiha – Con esto, el pueblo ya está protegido y servirá como contramedida con lo que haga Mavis y los demás – sonrió tranquilamente.

\- ¿Es ese poder llamado chakra tan versátil, Obito? – preguntó.

\- En muchas ocasiones, no, aunque en -este mundo, como no lo conocen, a excepción de nuestro grupo, si es versátil e indispensable – respondió.

Mientras tanto, Mavis, Heracles y Astolfo se estaban encargando fácilmente de todos los zombis que estaban saliendo, incluso de la tierra. Con su gran fuerza, Heracles se abría paso entre todos los guerreros enemigos, mientras que Astolfo se encargaba de atacar, montado en su Hipogrifo, despedazando cuanto zombi se le acercara. Mavis, mientras tanto, desde el cielo, se encargaba de los zombis que venían de los alrededores, con sus clones de _Niiton_.

Una vez terminaron de realizar el trabajo, con resultado muy favorable, entraron al pueblo, donde Obito y Medusa los estaban esperando. El Uchiha les dijo que regresaran al mirador, para hacer una pequeña tienda con el _Mokuton_ **(Elemento Madera)** para que descansaran bien hasta el día siguiente. Todos aceptaron.

 _ **Al día siguiente. 5:00 am. Con el grupo de Natsu**_

El peli salmón se había despertado temprano, para entrenar un poco más, ya que quería encontrar la manera de generar energía a través de la respiración.

\- Si logro hacerlo, podré producir energía que tiene por origen todo mi cuerpo. Cada célula de mi cuerpo, por medio del oxígeno, trasladara esta energía, convirtiéndola en algo para bien – comentaba, mientras respiraba profundamente y pausadamente. Luego, se puso en una pose de combate marcial, mientras hacía uppercuts y jabs de manera sonora, a la vez que alternaba entre patadas giratorias y hacia lo más alto que podía. Esto, juntamente con su manera de respirar. En eso, Kurama empezaba a despertar.

 **\- Hola Natsu –** saludó el Bijuu - **¿Entrenando desde temprano?**

\- Ah, hola Kurama. Así es. Dejé a Kanna-chan descansando con Lucoa-san y Jeanne-chan – dijo.

 **\- Oh, ya veo ¿Cómo crees que les irá a los demás?** – preguntó.

\- Espero que bien. Aún no sé noticias de los grupos de Karen-chan, Ellen-chan y _Shisho –_ dijo preocupado.

Justo en eso, una explosión se notó a la distancia. Natsu alzó su mirada, para ver como una serie de truenos y relámpagos caían al suelo de ese lugar.

\- Vamos para allá, Kurama – le dijo el peli salmón a su amigo. Este solo asintió.

Corriendo a una gran velocidad, y eso que estaba con sus pesas de entrenamiento, el hijo de Igneel vio algo que lo sorprendió: una chica de cabelleras turquesas largas, ojos del mismo color del cabello, muy hermosa, estaba conteniendo a todo un gran batallón mientras levitaba, liderados por un jinete vestido de negro sin cabeza de un lobo blanco gigantesco, con rayas azules.

\- ¡Está en peligro, hay que ayudarla! – Natsu fue en apoyo a la chica.

Sin embargo, esta, al verlo, pensando que era un enemigo, se enojó más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TENER MÁS ENEMIGOS! ¡[ **Psionic Storm]**! **(¡Tormenta Psiónica!)** – una gran tormenta de relámpagos cayó sobre Natsu, quien recibió casi todo el daño del ataque. Una explosión lo mandó a volar contra unas rocas.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Light your Sword – Sword Art Online II Original Soundtrack Vol. 02)**

\- ¡OYE, PERO QUE TE PASA! – le gritó muy enojado y rodeado del chakra de Kurama, con algunos rasguños. El Bijuu se sorprendió de ver lo fuerte que era la chica, incluso para pasar su manto de chakra, el cual estaba siendo desactivado por su amigo - ¡UNO VIENE A AYUDARTE Y ME ATACAS COMO SI FUERA TU ENEMIGO! – replicó furioso.

\- ¿A ayudarme? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Yare Yare – susurró un poco fastidiado, para luego ponerse serio, mientras observaba a sus enemigos - No hay tiempo para explicaciones, solamente vamos a acabar con este ejército de zombis y al perrito sarnoso que esta con ese sin cabeza – sentenció decidido - ¡Kurama, vamos a hacerlo! – este sonrió con desafío.

Para la sorpresa de la chica, Natsu se envolvió nuevamente en el manto de Kurama, revelando una cola. Además de ello, estaba usando la **[Dragon Force]** , dándole una potencia realmente monstruosa. Su respiración empezó a tornarse calmada y serena, buscando, mediante la pelea, la manera de crear su nueva técnica. Sus ojos carmesí tenían la ligera sensación de transmitir un fuego negro, uno que daría la muerte a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

\- ¡AQUÍ VAMOS, NIGROMANTES! ¡SI QUIEREN PASAR POR ESTE TERRITORIO, SERÁ SOBRE MI CADAVER, MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! – Natsu, con su grito de guerra, se lanzó con toda su fuerza, generando un gran agujero al lugar donde atacó, mandando a volar a muchos zombis y nigromantes en el proceso.

\- Creo que sí decía la verdad – susurró la peli turquesa - ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE HAGA TODO SOLO! – y tras decir esto, empezó a lanzar sus **[Psionic Storm]** a diestra y siniestra.

El jinete sin cabeza fue contra Natsu. La bestia y el Dragneel chocaron garra y puño, generando una onda de impacto alrededor, mandando a volar a los que estaban cerca del rango del choque, dejando anonadados al resto. En eso, el jinete escuchó una voz en su mente, de alguien quien lo convocó.

\- ¡ **[Avenger]** , regresa inmediatamente a la base! ¡Es una orden! – sentenció esa voz.

\- El recién llamado **[Avenger]** , el **[Servant]** de la venganza, gruñó en molestia, ya que quería matar a Natsu en ese momento, pero las órdenes de su **[Master]** prevalecían encima de su instinto animal. Con un aullido del lobo, todas las fuerzas zombis y nigrománticas se retiraron del lugar.

La muchacha que levitaba bajó al suelo, con la mirada gacha, completamente avergonzada.

\- Disculpa por atacarte. Pensaba que eras un enemigo más – le habló con tristeza.

\- No te preocupes. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, si estuviera solo y rodeado de muchos enemigos, la verdad, por lo que entiendo tu situación – le respondió tranquilamente, dándole una sonrisa. Ella sonrió por ver la madurez del chico frente a ella.

\- No puedo reconocer esa extraña capa que tienes, pero si puedo sentir la magia que tienes dentro ¿Eres un **[Dragon Slayer]** , verdad? – preguntó con esperanza.

\- Si, soy uno. Déjame presentarme. Soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo del **[Rey Dragón de Fuego]** , Igneel – respondió con orgullo - ¿Y tu eres? – le dijo curioso.

\- Oh, es verdad. Donde están los modales que me enseñaron – comentó, para luego mirar al joven – Soy Natsumi Kiasyd, la última de los Kiasyd. Un placer, Natsu – le dio una sonrisa amigable y con respeto en sus ojos, al reconocer su poder, a la vez que le extendía la mano, en señal de saludo.

\- Un placer también, Natsumi-chan - respondió al saludo formal.

Desde ese momento, por medio de ese choque de manos y la mirada de respeto que se tenían, harían que el destino los marcara de tal manera que sus vidas estarían unidas, por siempre

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

Ending 02: Yoru no Kuni – Annabel (Gangsta Ending 01 – La letra en **negrita** es la letra de la canción, mientras que la letra en estilo normal son los hechos)

Observamos un fondo de escala de grises. Natsu estaba parado, inmóvil, sin hacer absolutamente nada, mientras que la sangre, colorida, viciosa y carmesí, caía como gotas de lluvia, dando la apariencia de que el peli salmón lloraba lágrimas de sangre

Ahora, pasamos a un fondo, donde había una persona encadenada de los extremos, bajo un sello con la firma del **[Círculo Mágico]** de Igneel. La persona, quien también tenía la cabellera salmón, aunque un poco más claro, además de muchos mechones largos de color negro, mantenía la cabeza gacha, pero con una sonrisa tranquila. Empieza a rememorar su pasado: la felicidad con sus padres

 **Boku wa wasurerareta**

Se observan las siguientes escenas: la convivencia con sus padres y su hermano, siendo felices como estaban; su hermano siendo catalogado como un mago prodigio; el incendio que hubo en su casa, por causas que él no recordaba; y, por último, los cuerpos atravesados de ambos progenitores, por una silueta desconocida.

 **hai tsumoru machi de**

Ahora, observa su "muerte", en medio de todo ese lugar, por completo quemado y destrozado por esa silueta oscura.

 **Nakushimono wo sagashiteta**

Recuerda la sensación de su alma, al ser atada con algo poderoso, maléfico y terrorífico, "un espíritu maligno", volviendo a la vida, por la mano de esa silueta.

 **Akai me wo shita kimi ga**

Ahora, observamos que, bajo la forma terrorífica de "eso", empezaba un camino de sangre y destrucción por donde pasaba

 **chiisa na koe de inotte mo**

Bajo la manipulación de su creador, seguía con su sendero de destrucción y oscuridad

 **Mimi wo fusaideta**

Sin embargo, dentro de su alma, este solo lloraba, ya que había sido traicionado, humillado, maltratado, destrozado, tanto física como espiritualmente. Estaba arrodillado llorando por la sangre inocente derramada

 **Te wo nobasu yori**

Sin esperanza alguna, como un cascarón vacío, solamente invadido por sentimientos negativos, iba de lugar en lugar, sembrando la muerte a su paso, siendo llamado _Shinigami_ **(Dios de la Muerte)** o, como su creador le había puesto: E.N.D

 **kakurete shimaou**

Sin embargo, un día, en lo alto de una colina, intoxicado por la victoria en contra de sus enemigos, sean civiles o militares, culpable o inocente, bañado de sangre y atravesado con toda clase de armas, miraba al horizonte, esperando su muerte deseada, aunque, muy en el fondo, aún tenía esperanza de una vida mejor, una vida en la que podría sonreír de verdad, una vida en donde fuera amado, nunca traicionado por los que consideró importante

 **Wareta sora wo yubisashi kodomo no me de waraiau**

Allí, frente a él, apareció quien vendría a ser su esperanza: un gran dragón rojo, quien le miraba con lástima, pero dispuesto a ayudarlo. Se lo llevó hacia un lugar desconocido. Miró al dragón, quien le brindaba una sonrisa amigable.

 **Yoru no sukima kara nozoku hikari wo Abite koko de nemurou**

Los años pasaron, buscando una manera de recuperar su humanidad y su redención, pero, en un momento dado, el dragón abandonó al chico. Nuevamente, estaba solo. Sin embargo, muchas manos amigas aparecieron. Le brindaron ayuda, pero luego, su sonrisa y su corazón desfallecieron. Después, vino otra oportunidad, una que no estaba desaprovechando, pero su pasado le seguía, haciéndolo arrastrarse por los suelos, sin esperanza alguna.

 **Kimi to futari de**

Vemos como Natsu, con la mirada triste, camina lentamente y sombríamente hacia donde está el sujeto encadenado. Este, se libera de los eslabones que lo tenían preso

 **Aa...**

Natsu, al verlo, inmediatamente es apuñalado con cuatro espadas en su corazón mientras el sujeto le sonríe maléficamente, pero con una mirada de pena. El peli salmón cae al piso, desangrándose, ante la mirada del que estaba encadenado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***** Esquiva un rocón gigantesco como si nada *****

Disculpen, como dije arriba, por la tardanza. Bueno, ahora, a lo que venía, ejem...

¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores y lectoras? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho, con cerca de 236 páginas de escritura pura, sin contar opening, endings, soundtracks y las notas de autor.

Ahora se ha empezado, oficialmente, el arco de Iceberg, el cual será dos o tres capítulos más, además de ver muchos más **[Servants]** en el grupo, como lo son Siegfried **[Saber]** , Astolfo **[Rider],** Heracles **[Berserker],** Illya **[Caster]** , Medusa **[Rider]** y Jeanne **[Ruler]**. Además de ello, vimos bastante interacciones y mucha acción durante el transcurrir del capítulo, junto con algo de romance y la siempre infaltable comedia.

Terminando con esta sección de las notas, pasaré al único Omake respectivo del capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Omake 01 – De compras en Magnolia**_

 _ **(Situado justo después cuando invocan a Illya y a Heracles)**_

 _ **Ciudad de Magnolia. Casa de Natsu**_

El vórtice del _Kamui_ se estaba haciendo presente en el lugar, revelando a Obito, Illya y Heracles, junto a Ruby y Sapphire. Las dos últimas se sorprendieron en demasía al ver que estaban en otro lugar.

\- Esta técnica es sorprendente – comentaba Illya.

\- Se trata del _Kamui_. Una técnica que es capaz de teletransportar a mí mismo o a quien quiera a otro lugar a través del espacio-tiempo – le explicó – Ahora bien, debemos irles a comprar ropas y demás cosas para sus respectivos cuartos – les dijo.

\- Pero yo estoy solamente con esto – le dijo **[Berserker]** con solo su taparrabos.

\- Descuida. Imagino que habrán de tu talla – respondió tranquilamente el Uchiha.

\- ¡Ya quiero conocer la ciudad! Lo registraré todo – decía Ruby. Illya tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST With My Friend – Sword Art Online I Original Soundtrack Vol. 01)**

\- Creo que alguien está muy traviesa hoy ¿No? – preguntó Obito – Puedes hacer lo que desees, no hay problema, pero, si veo que causas más problemas de los que solucionas – lo decía lúgubremente - ¿No es necesario que termine, verdad? – preguntaba mientras veía como Ruby temblaba de miedo, a la vez que se refugiaba tras Illya.

\- Muchas gracias por controlar a mi hermana mayor, Obito-sama – le dijo Sapphire. Este solo asintió. Illya solamente reía nerviosamente.

\- Bueno, vamos para allá – les habló el Uchiha.

Tras salir de la casa, con las indicaciones de algunos ciudadanos, fueron hacia la parte comercial de Magnolia. Muchos varones veían con miedo y sorpresa a Heracles, para luego ver a una niña tan linda como lo era Illya, junto a dos estrellas flotantes. Todos dedujeron que era una maga. Los lolicones le miraban con perversión. Tanto Obito como **[Berserker]** vieron como lo hacían de una manera tan descarada, por lo que, con unas simples miradas mortales bastaba y sobraba, haciéndolos aterrar demasiado. Illya solamente reía nerviosamente, aunque agradecía al Uchiha y al **[Servant]** por ello.

Unos minutos después, estaban a punto de llegar al centro comercial principal de Magnolia. Se sorprendieron al ver lo grande que era: 10 pisos en total, además del cartel de inauguración. Todo parecía indicar que era reciente.

\- ¡Sorprendente! – Illya estaba con estrellas en los ojos, al ver a muchas chicas con trajes de maid entrar y salir del lugar. Era como su fantasía hecha realidad. De su nariz, salía humo como un toro – Maids francesas, maids occidentales, maids inglesas ¡Este es el paraíso! – gritó al cielo. Todos le vieron como si estuviera loca.

\- Illya-sama y su fetiche por los trajes de maid – comentó Sapphire.

\- Pero si Tohru-san tenía traje de maid ¿Por qué no se emocionó? – preguntó.

\- Ese traje no es de mi gusto – comentó la albina con cara de palo. El grupo tuvo una gotita en la cien general.

\- Creo que compraré después algunas cosas – decía Obito – Por ahora, vamos a la sección de hombres – les decía mientras veía un boletín informativo – Esta en el piso 10 – les habló.

Sin decir nada, Heracles tomó a cada uno de ellos, poniendo a Illya en su hombro y a Obito como un saco de papas.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Illya asustada.

\- Oye... ¿No creo que es que es, verdad? – preguntó con la cara azul el Uchiha

\- Si es lo que creo que es, Obito-sama – fue el turno de Sapphire en responder, también con un aura azul.

\- ¡Esto se fue a la cachucha, señores! – Ruby estaba aterrada y emocionada por lo que el **[Berserker]** iba a hacer.

\- Uno, dos ¡Alla vamos! – les dijo el **[Servant].** Obito e Illya gritaron aterrados. Heracles miró hacia arriba y dio un gran salto hasta el 10mo piso como si nada.

Como si fuera cosa del destino, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Minerva y Yukino estaban pasando por los pasillos colindantes al barandal que protegía a las personas de caer directo al primer nivel, comprando algunas ropas deportivas, ya que habían quedado con los otros gremios a realizar un pequeño torneo de futbol, vóley y otros deportes más.

\- Veo que aún falta comprar algunas cosas más – decía Sting muy animado – De allí, vamos a comer algo, como una competencia – retó.

\- Eso me suena a desafío – contestó Minerva.

\- Yo también quisiera participar – Wendy alzaba la mano.

\- Mi estómago está más que preparado – Laxus estaba listo para demostrar que podía ser más que los otros **[Dragon Slayer].** Rogue se llevaba una mano a la cara, como un facepalm. Sabía que Minerva tenía todas las de ganar, incluso en comida.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, los ocho escucharon un grito desde el primer piso. Cuando voltearon a ver el barandal, observaron que **[Berserker]** llevaba a dos personas: una era una niña albina y ojos rojos, mientras que el otro era un tanto conocido por algunos de ellos.

\- ¡OBITO-SAN! – Sting y Rogue hablaron un poco aterrados y con los ojos en blanco por verlo como una maraca viviente. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien dijera algo, fueron aplastados por el peso descomunal del **[Servant].**

Sting y Rogue "muertos" se pudo ver en una pantalla negra.

\- ¡ **[Berserker]** no debiste saltar desde el primer piso! ¡Aplastamos a dos personas! – le regañó Illya con los ojos en blanco de manera muy cómica.

\- ¡Eso sí que fue emocionante! – Ruby quería hacerlo una vez más, pero Sapphire le regañaba.

\- De la que me salvé – susurró el Uchiha, para luego ver al grupo de magos frente a él, incluso a los aplastados - ¿Sting, Rogue, Gajeel? – preguntó sereno.

\- Uchiha – le saludó tranquilamente Gajeel.

\- Gajeel, acaso él es – le decía Levy.

\- Es el maestro de **[Salamander]** – respondió - ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensaba que estaba por otro lado y no en Magnolia – le habló.

\- Vengo a comprar algunas cosas para acá mi amigo el grandote – señalando a Heracles – Y la pequeña que está acá. Aunque no lo crean, tiene un poder mágico que superaría con creces su entendimiento – señalaba a Illya, quien les miraba un poco extrañada.

 _\- ¡Que bonita!_ – pensaron los varones, con un ligero sonrojo.

 _\- ¡Es un delito a la nación que sea tan hermosa desde un niña!_ – fue el pensamiento general de las mujeres, incluso Minerva.

\- Hola, soy Illyasviel von Einzbern, pero llámenme Illya. Él es Heracles – presentó la pequeña albina a ella misma y al héroe griego.

\- Y yo soy Ruby – fue el turno de la estrella de cinco puntas – Soy una sirviente de Illya-san.

\- Soy Sapphire. Un placer de conocerlos – fue el turno de la otra estrella de seis puntas. Todos los magos se quedaron de piedra al ver que habían dos objetos parlantes con conciencia propia.

\- Ok, esto es demasiado fantasioso para creerlo – lo decía Minerva un poco impresionada por eso.

\- ¡Déjenme usarlas como material para mis novelas! – Levy estaba hiperventilando, queriendo tomar a las estrellas habladoras, mientras Gajeel la contenía.

\- Levy-sama – susurraba apenada Yukino, para luego dirigirse a Obito – Un placer conocer al maestro y amigos de Natsu-sama. Soy Yukino Agria, un placer – se presentó la maga celestial.

\- Es un gusto de mi parte también. Soy Wendy Marvel – fue el turno de la maga **[Dragon Slayer].**

\- Minerva Orland, también es un gusto – fue el turno de la maga de Sabertooth, mientras que ayudaba a sacar al maestro y amigo de su gremio.

\- Laxus Dreyar, el nieto del maestro de Fairy Tail, también un **[Dragon Slayer]** – habló el rubio.

\- Y la enana que se volvió loca por las estrellas se llama Levy Mc Garden – finalizó Gajeel.

\- ¿Qué exactamente los trae por acá, Obito-san? – fue la pregunta de un mejor recompuesto Sting.

\- Hacer unas compras a los dos nuevos miembros de nuestro grupo – señaló a los dos – Y más bien que los encontré de casualidad. Necesito un favor: no conozco muy bien el centro comercial y la ciudad, por lo que les pido si pueden acompañarme a elegirles ropas y demás cosas para ellos. Pongo el almuerzo – les dijo.

\- ¡Aceptamos! – fue la respuesta colectiva. Tanto Illya como el Uchiha, Heracles, Ruby y Sapphire tenían un gotón en la cien.

Y tras esto, se dividieron en tres grupos: las chicas fueron a la sección de niñas, para comprarles ropas y demás cosas a Illya: el segundo estaba compuesto por casi todos los hombres para comprar las cosas de Heracles, a excepción de Rogue, quien fue con Obito para hacer algunas compras para el grupo que esperaba en la frontera de Iceberg con Pergrande.

 **(Fin del OST)**

Después de muchos momentos cómicos entre todos, escogiendo las ropas, además de ser literalmente mandados a volar por Heracles, quien no soportaba el gusto de tener mucha ropa en su cuerpo, lograron realizar su cometido: Illya tenía mucha ropa linda para niña, además de muchas cosas más como escritorio, revistas, algunos juegos mágicos, un mini karaoke mágico y demás cosas que Illya quería, y también un conjunto de ropas para maid. Heracles, por otro lado, un set de pesas extra pesadas para empezar con el calentamiento; unas cuantas ropas deportivas y otras más que le quedaban en la talla justa, además de algunas armas para el entrenamiento, sorprendiéndose bastante por el manejo veloz que tenía sobre cada una, y eso que eran muy pesadas. Obito, finalmente, compró muchas cosas para el grupo, además de algunas joyerías para sus novias, con la sugerencia del más cuerdo del grupo, quien era Rogue.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con la compra – les agradeció Illya con una dulce sonrisa. Los varones apartaron su mirada, pensando en lo linda que era. Las mujeres, igual.

\- Es hora de llevarnos todo esto a Iceberg – fue el turno de Obito, mientras absorbía todas las cosas en su vórtice dimensional.

\- ¿Ahora están en Iceberg? – preguntó Gajeel.

\- ¿Cómo está Natsu-san / Natsu-sama / la "Primera"? – preguntaron Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Yukino y Levy.

\- Él está muy bien. No se preocupen. Está entrenando como nunca y además – Obito esbozó una sonrisa – Ya es mucho más fuerte que cuando estaba aquí – les informó – Aunque, está a 100 años de derrotarme – lo dijo burlón. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien – Y "La Primera" está de maravilla conmigo, así que descuiden – agregó.

\- ¡Obito-san, recuerde que, por lo que pude observar de Natsu-san, es fuerte! – defendió la pequeña Illya.

Y fue allí que todos se quedaron de piedra. Los hombres maldecían a Natsu, ya que la pequeña y bella Illya estaba defendiéndolo como si fuera su pareja, mientras que las chicas que querían al peli salmón, dígase Wendy y Yukino, estaban con un aura oscura lamentable. Illyasviel miraba confundida todo.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Ditty for Daddy – Bleach OST 01)**

\- Descuiden, Illya-san solamente tiene ojos para su _Onii-chan_ – Ruby intervino.

\- ¿Ehhh? – susurraron todos con los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo que pasa es que Illya-san ama a su hermano mayor – lo dijo como si nada, provocando un holocausto en el grupo.

\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! – fue el grito del colectivo.

\- ¡RUBY, PARA! ¡SAPPHIRE, AYUDAME! – pidió a la otra estrella.

\- ¡Si, Illya-sama! – la estrella de seis puntas sacó una taladradora de quien sabe donde. Ambas se estaban persiguiendo por todo el campo

\- ¡Y NI QUE DECIR CUANDO ESTÁ SU HERMANA MELLIZA CLHOE! ¡AMBAS COMPITEN POR EL AMOR DE SU ONII-CHAN! – lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¡RUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – gritaba apenada e iracunda la niña. Levy apuntaba como loca todo en un cuadernito.

\- Amor entre hermanos, un trio, el más puro amor entre la familia, incesto... ¡Muchas gracias, Ruby-san! – le levantó el pulgar, por completo extasiada.

\- Esta enana – susurró Gajeel, llevándose una mano a la cara.

\- ¡Y NI QUE DECIR DE LA MATONA DE ALLÍ, QUE TIENE EL FETICHE DE DARLE DURO CONTRA EL MURO A ESE RUBIO DE ALLÍ EN PÚBLICO! – siguió diciendo Ruby, haciendo referencia a Minerva y Laxus. Cabe decir que ambos estaban rojos.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso de Laxus-sama y Minerva-sama? – preguntó Yukino un tanto apenada.

\- Nee-sama y yo tenemos la cualidad de leer mentes – fue la respuesta de Sapphire, quien seguía persiguiendo a su hermana mayor. Fue allí que sintieron un aura de terror. Sting y Rogue empezaron a temblar de miedo puro al ver que su _Ojou-sama_ estaba riendo maquiavélicamente.

\- ¡Ven para aquí, condenada estrella! ¡Nadie te manda a exponer mis más ocultos fetiches! – y Minerva se unió a la caza de Ruby, quien huía como si no existiera un mañana. Todos tuvieron un enorme gotón en la cien.

\- ¡Esto va también para la pequeña de pelo azul! – refiriéndose a Wendy – Todas las veces que has fantaseado con Natsu-san para que también te dé duro contra el muro, pero en el bosque contra un pino – cabe decir que la mencionada se desmayó con un sangrado nasal. Ruby tuvo que escapar de la magia de Minerva para no ser transportada a otro lugar.

En un intento de salvarse, Ruby se refugió con el coloso de Heracles, haciéndole una propuesta un poco indecente: si quería más poder mágico, podía hacerlo, convirtiéndolo en una "chica mágica". Cabe decir que todos, absolutamente todos, tuvieron la imagen de un Heracles vestido con ropa de "chica mágica", asqueándose inmediatamente. Fue allí que Heracles tomó a Ruby, y como si la aplastara, le miró sádicamente, casi en la forma de su **[Estado de Locura]**. Obito, rápidamente, le quitó a la estrella de sus manos.

\- Creo que fue suficiente por hoy. Nos veremos quien sabe cuanto tiempo, muchachos. Descuiden, le diré a Natsu que están bien para que no se preocupe por la gente de aquí. Nos vemos – dicho esto, con el _Kamui,_ se llevó a Heracles, Illya, Ruby y Sapphire.

\- Hoy si fue un día de locos – susurró Gajeel. Todos asintieron, menos la desmayada Wendy.

 _ **Regresando a la base de los [Fallen Raiders].**_

Mientras Natsu, Karen, Ellen y Juvia entrenaban entre ellos, ya que los demás estaban ordenando algunas cosas y preparando las cosas para la cena, el _Kamui_ se hizo presente. Cabe decir que tras llegar, veían como Illya y Sapphire perseguían a una aterrada Ruby. Un gotón les escurría por la cabeza.

 **(Fin del OST)**

 _ **Time Skip. Hora de la cena. 08:00 pm.**_

Ruby estaba con muchas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, además de quejarse a cada rato. Illya comía tranquilamente con la mirada ensombrecida y una sonrisa un poco maniaca. Todos miraban aterrados a la menor, incluso Heracles.

\- Creo que hoy tuvieron un día animado – comentó Lucoa.

\- Es verdad, pero creo que Ruby se lo merecía, después de todo – agregó Obito, mientras comía su ramen.

Una vez que todos terminaron, Natsu se levantó con un vaso para brindar.

\- Bueno, creo que no hemos hecho un brindis como se debe. Desde hoy, demos la bienvenida al grupo a Heracles y a Illya-chan como dos miembros de los **[Fallen Raiders]**. Por un futuro prospero y que la unidad reine entre nosotros ¡Salud! – brindó el Dragneel.

\- ¡Salud! – respondieron todos.

 _ **Fin del Omake.**_

* * *

 _ **Sección: Respondiendo a los reviews y demás (Versión animada al estilo de Fate GudaGuda Order)**_

Podemos ver un pequeño escenario iluminado con muchos de los personajes, tanto de los del fanfic, así como de Naruto, Fairy Tail, las sagas de Fate (incluyendo los juegos), Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon y unos personajes de un nuevo anime. Estos últimos estaban en primera fila, los cuales eran ocho personas. Muchas mujeres solteras y que aún esperaban el amor, de los diversos anime, veían a los siete varones, ya que había una mujer, con hambre de lujuria, ya que eran guapos y varoniles.

Justo en eso, aparecen tres personas: Eran Natsu, Obito y Archer-Shirou. Parte de las mujeres se sonrojaron por ver al trio de varones.

\- Muy buenos días/tardes/noches a todos los que están aquí y a todos los lectores que han llegado a esta parte del fanfic. Soy el presentador y comentarista Natsu Dragneel y esto es la sección "Respondiendo a los reviews y demás" – dijo con alegría – Acompañándome están Obito shisho y Shirou – señaló a los dos.

\- Un placer estar aquí, Natsu – Archer agradeció.

\- Lo mismo digo, Natsu, pero antes, debemos dar la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos invitados estrella que nos acompañarán a partir de ahora en esta sección, ya que el autor está haciendo muchas referencias a este gran anime. Sin más preámbulos, presentamos a los ocho protagonistas de las sagas de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ¡Un aplauso para ellos, por favor! – le decía al público. Todos aplaudieron y silbaron en algarabía.

\- ¡Para empezar, tenemos a Jonnathan Joestar de Phantom Blood! – el mencionado por Shirou recibió los aplausos respectivos, mientras reía nervioso - ¡Joseph Joestar de Battle Tendency! – el aludido reía ampliamente - ¡Jotaro Kujo de Stardust Crusaders! – el estudiante brabucón solamente bufó cansado, mientras decía "Yare Yare daze", a pesar de ser uno de los más aclamados por las mujeres solteras - ¡Josuke Higashikata de Diamond is Unbreakable! – el hijo de Joseph reía ampliamente, pero un poco avergonzado, siendo igual de aclamado como Jotaro - ¡Giorno Giovanna de Vento Aureo! – fue otro de los más aclamados por las mujeres, pero este rodaba los ojos, denotando que no le gustaba mucho la atención femenina - ¡Jolyne Kujo de Stone Ocean! – los hombres esta vez aplaudieron, sonrojándola levemente por toda la atención, generando que el [Star Platinum] de Jotaro saliera con una sonrisa impasible, para callar bocas – Vaya, eso yo llamo ser un padre sobre protector – susurró, para luego seguir - ¡Johnny Joestar de Steel Ball Run! – fue otro de los aclamados, sorprendiendo un poco al jinete - ¡Y a Josuke Higashikata de JoJolion, o "Gappy", como quieran llamarlo! – terminó de presentar, mientras Gappy solamente asentía con tranquilidad.

\- Esos serían todos los invitados para este parte de la sección – agregó Obito – No nos falta alg... – en eso, la puerta que está al fondo se abre intempestivamente. Podemos ver una silueta de un hombre alto, rubio, además de complejo de vampiro y dominador mundial.

\- ¡KONO DIO DA! – gritó.

\- Guien... – terminó de decir el Uchiha, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, como un facepalm. Todos voltearon a ver al vampiro más varonil y genial de todos, mientras el fondo musical **[Awaken – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency (Leitch Verwendbar)]** se escuchaba.

En eso, todos los JoJo's se levantan de sus asientos, con cara de pocos amigos a DIO.

\- Chicos, vamos a hacerlo – Johnny se montó en su caballo.

\- ¡ **[Star Platinum]**! – Jotaro mandó a su **[Stand]** adetener el tiempo – He detenido el tiem... – trató de decir, pero alguien se le adelantó.

\- ¿Permanecerás si desaparecer? – le decía Giorno con **[Gold Experience Réquiem]** activado, nulificando la realidad en que todos estén quietos por el tiempo detenido y que solo sea para DIO.

\- ¡ **[Tusk Act 04]**! – Johnny lanzó una de sus balas con la rotación infinita contra DIO.

\- ¡Burbujas de agua! – Gappy lanzó una de sus burbujas con **[Soft & Wet]**.

\- ¿Y si alargo la cuerda? – Jolyne alargaba los brazos de su **[Stone Free]** lista para dar sus ORAORA~ **.**

\- ¡Bala a presión! – Josuke lanzaba con **[Crazy Diamond]** una bala de perdigón.

\- ¡Te lanzaré una chapa de coca cola! – Joseph usaba **[Hamon]** para ello.

 **\- ¡Zoom Punch!** – Jonnathan lanzaba un puñetazo con **[Hamon].** Todos atacaron en dirección contra DIO, quien estaba quieto en el tiempo detenido solo para él, menos para el resto del público, gracias a la nulificación de **[Gold Experience Réquiem].**

\- Y el tiempo se vuelve a reanudar – dictaminó Jotaro con cara de pocos amigos.

Todos los ataques combinados dieron contra el vampiro rubio, quien terminó peor que piñata frente a los ataques combinados de los JoJo's.

\- ¡WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – tras sentir los efectos del **[Hamon],** los ORA-DORA-MUDA vergazos y el **[Spin]** infinito, desapareció sin más en plena agonía, incluso entre las infinitas dimensiones. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien, mientras los JoJo's se sentaban en sus lugares.

 _DIO: MUERTO_

 _¿Causas de su muerte el día de hoy?: Por jugarle al vergas frente a todos los JoJo's :v_

 _To be continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Pueden continuar en donde lo dejaron – les dijo Jotaro de la manera más genial y varonil posible.

\- Gracias – susurraron un poco sorprendidos los presentadores.

\- Dejando de lado toda la escena, la cual no sabemos si fue preparada o salió de improviso, empecemos con los favoritos, seguidores y reviews – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, mirando a Shirou.

\- Es verdad. Muchas gracias en las alertas a Brolyvanhellsin, alostt5, Kuroi no Tamashi, Lavand, ashura Senju, janobr7, jbadillodavila, kirits y MenmaRobles2808. En los favoritos, muchas gracias a Brolyvanhellsin, alostt5, Kuroi no Tamashi, Lavand, ashura Senju, janobr7, jbadillodavila, kirits y MenmaRobles2808 – agradeció Shirou.

\- Ahora toca a los reviews. En primer lugar, tenemos a Baraka108 – dijo Obito – Muchas gracias por tu review y te agradecemos por las palabras al autor. El capítulo anterior si fue bastante cargado de información, la verdad, pero este también se lleva las palmas, pienso yo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que dejes tu review en esta, como en las otras historias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- En segundo lugar, vamos con DarkSoldier41 – comentó Shirou – Muchas gracias por tu review y tienes mucha razón, ese [Lancer] puede inmiscuirse rápidamente con todos los que le rodean. Los momentos graciosos y demás siempre son importantes, además de que todos tienen sus **[Servants]**. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y feliz cumpleaños por atrasado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- En tercer lugar, pasamos a Brolyvanhellsin – fue el turno de Natsu – Muchas gracias por tu review y, aunque yo también quisiera decir groserías – lo dijo como que susurrando – pero no puedo, hay niños en casa que debemos respetar – le guiñó el ojo – Esta historia no la va a borrar el autor, así que descuida, ya que viene cargado y renovado, pero los capítulos serán largos, por lo que tendrás que esperar un poco. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y puedes llevarte a la incestuosa a darle duro contra el muro – le dio otro consejo, pero también susurrando – Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y, por si las dudas, yo, los chicos y el autor ya nos leímos "La aventura de un mestizo y la redención de los nobles". 100% recomendable, comiéndome unos elotitos de doña Peta – le dio una sonrisa – Te cuidas – justo en eso, llega un mensaje largo de Whatswapp. Natsu revisó el celular del autor – Vaya, pero creo que nuestro amigo quiere dejar más saludos y una advertencia – dijo con una sonrisa nada agradable – Primero, para la princesa de hielo, o sea Gray – el mencionado le miraba con cara de pocos amigos – "Escucha muy bien tsundere exhibicionista, si te acercas a más de 100 metros de distancia de Juvia, el Naruto de mi dimensión junto a Trunks y Kurama te darán la peor putiza de toda tu jodida vida y para ponerte las cosas más difíciles, te harán escuchar las canciones de Maluma, JBalvin, Bad Bunny, Justin Bieber y Nicky Jam, además de Daddy Yankee con su canción de "Despacito", pero lo mejor es que te harán ver la maldita aberración que manchó el orgullo y nombre de Dragon Ball la cual es la película Dragon Ball Evolution y todas las películas de Crepúsculo: Amanecer, Luna Nueva y esas cosas ¿¡ME OÍSTE BIEN!? Además para asegurarme de que así sea, Naruto, Trunks y Kurama ahora mismo están detrás de ti y te vigilarán desde las sombras y hasta en cualquier dimensión para que no se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido. PD: Que chingue su madre el América y arriba las Chivas – Natsu y todos los que escucharon esto se quedaron realmente anonadados. Esta era una de las peores amenazas que podrían haber hecho en toda la vida – Carajo, esto es de gánsteres – dijo impactado el Dragneel.

\- ¿Me llamaban? – preguntó Giorno desde su lugar. El peli salmón negaba tranquilamente – Y por si las dudas, puedo enviar a mis amigos para matar a Gray o puedo usar las muertes infinitas de mi **[Gold Experience Réquiem]** , sin costo alguno. Juvia es una chica que me ha caído bastante bien, es muy agradable – comentó sereno el mafioso. La maga peliazul agradecía el gesto.

\- Yo lo haría ahora con mi **[Tusk Act 04]** y moriría tanto en esta como en las diferentes dimensiones – agregó Johnny tranquilamente. Cabe resaltar que, ahora sí, Gray tenía mucho pánico.

\- Yo lo golpearía con **[Star Platinum The World Over Heaven]** hasta que simplemente su existencia acabara, ya que obtuve la habilidad de **[The World Over Heaven]** para reescribir la realidad de manera multiversal – fue el turno de Jotaro. Gray, en definitiva, la había regado al no aclarar correctamente su situación con Juvia.

 _\- Mami –_ pensó con lágrimas cómicas el mago de hielo.

\- Juvia les tomará la palabra algún día, Giorno-san, Johnny-san, Jotaro-san – les dijo. Estaba temblando cual gelatina, pero de miedo, mientras escribía su testamento.

\- PD2: Wendy, te amo – leyó Natsu, aunque bastante cabreado. La mencionada estaba levemente sonrojada – Como quisiera que fueras mi hija. A ti igual Juvia: eres adorable con tu mirada confundida y cuando haces esos pucheros cuando te enojas – leyó. Cabe decir que ambas estaban agradecidas con el lector, pero Cu Chulainn como que estaba medio celoso de tanta alabanza – PD3: A Jellal le gusta el garrote porque no aceptó a Erza y Zeref es un emo con tendencias sexuales dudosas como cierto Uchiha manco resentido :v – cabe decir que todos se rieron de los mencionados. Jellal, Zeref y Sasuke estaban siendo rodeados con un aura negra de muerte, maldiciendo al lector.

\- ¡Oigan, Jellal / Sasuke no es así! – fueron las defensas de Erza y Sakura.

\- ¿Y por qué no te aceptó el beso o, es más, ni siquiera se te declaró? – preguntaron muchos a la pelirroja.

\- Algunos dicen que el primer amor de Sasuke fue Naruto y no tú, Sakura – fue el turno de algunos personajes más. Cabe decir que el rubio se alejaba del azabache como podía. Los ocho JoJo's tenían diversas reacciones ante las escenas cómicas que transcurrían en el lugar: Jonnathan reía nervioso, Joseph se moría a carcajadas, Jotaro bufaba esperando que esta comedia se acabara, Josuke estaba asqueado pero intrigado, Giorno miraba como si no le importara nada, Jolyne se agarraba la barriga por tanto reír, Johnny los miraba con pena ajena y Josuke, o "Gappy", simplemente los miraba con cara de WDF.

\- Recomendación, dejen de ser tan puñales – les dijo Natsu.

\- ¿Puñales? – preguntaron muchos.

\- Maraquero, mariposón, que le gusta el salchichón, patos, que le gusta andar con los trapos y darse a espadazos como samuráis – dio sinónimos.

\- Ahhhhh... – susurraron en entendimiento.

\- OHOHOHOHO... Yo sí entendí esa referencia – la voz del PAPU Freezer se escuchó de fondo.

\- Además, recuerden que, si quieren agregar más datos, como lo hizo Brolyvanhellsin, pueden pedir el whatswapp del autor, mandándole un mensaje privado o pidiéndole por el Twitter, así de sencillo – decía Obito a las cámaras.

\- Ejem – el arquero rojo carraspeó la garganta, para evitarles más vergüenza al trio - En cuarto lugar, tenemos a Obito Kamui – fue el turno de Shirou – Muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por preocuparte por el estado de salud del autor. La verdad es que si sigue un harem, puede que termine mal... _Y lo digo por experiencia propia –_ pensaba el arquero rojo esto último con dolor, aunque el Uchiha le miraba con cara de palo, ya que él también tenía una harem – Además de ello, cada personaje caería bien en el grupo, aunque ahora estemos separados por flancos, pero, al final, cuando nos juntemos después de recuperar Iceberg, igual congeniaremos – comentó – Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y dejes tu review, así como en las otras historias. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- En quinto lugar, tenemos a Manuel8008 – comento Obito – Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu admiración hacia mí, me agrada bastante, no homo, por si las dudas. El capítulo anterior, así como este, estuvo largo y cargado de información, espero sea de tu agrado y quiero aclarar algo: Yo las amo a mis chicas y eso no cambiará por nada – podemos ver como Rin, Mavis y Lucoa tienen caras de enamoradas en el público, mientras Medusa sentía algo cálido dentro de su corazón – Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y dejes tu review. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- En sexto lugar, tenemos a UltronFatalis – habló Natsu – Muchas gracias por tu review. Todo encaja y la evolución del fanfic ira para mejor, descuida. Juvia siempre fue fuerte, pero ella no se lo creía. Ahora, con entrenamiento, se está desarrollando mejor. Y _Shisho_ si que resultó en un casanova – cabe decir que todos los hombres le miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas – Y debo admitir algo. En belleza, Jeanne-chan le gana a Lucy – en ese momento, el corazón de la rubia de ojos chocolate se rompió en mil pedazos – Además de que es mucho más poderosa en combate – y con esto la remató, volviéndola arena del desierto – Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y esperamos tu review.

\- En séptimo lugar, tenemos a Rafael-dragneel – dijo Obito – Muchas gracias por tu review. Tienes mucha razón en ello: también hemos visto fanfics que hacen a los protagonistas dioses en unos cuantos capítulos. Este, al menos, en esa parte, no pecará, ya que pasará por todo un proceso. Las dragonas serán un parte importante, como te habrás dado cuenta en este capítulo, más que todo Lucoa, por el entrenamiento. Y sí, Gildarts recibirá un buen escarmiento cuando vuelva – estas palabras hicieron temblar al mencionado en el público, mientras que muchas mujeres estaban con sonrisas sádicas, listas para masacrarlo – Mira todas las sagas de Fate y también JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. 100% recomendable, además para que entiendas un poco más el transcurrir del fanfic. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y también esperamos tu review, así como en las otras historias. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- En octavo lugar, tenemos a Clement Lugo – fue el turno de Shirou – Muchas gracias por tu review y por tus palabras al autor. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y dejes tu review. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- En noveno lugar, tenemos a jbadillodavila – dijo Natsu – Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y dejes tu buen review, diciéndonos que tal te pareció el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Ahora que hemos terminado con saludar los reviews, tenemos que decir el título del siguiente capítulo el cual es – y dicho esto, los presentadores se juntaron:

 **\- Capítulo 005: Crónicas de una libertad anunciada – Avances y Represalias**

\- Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo a todos ¡Y se nos cuidan! – se despidieron, mientras el telón bajaba.

Justo antes de que se bajara el telón por completo, el tiempo se detiene. Jotaro aparece.

\- Es verdad, el autor tiene algo preparado abajo – dijo serio, mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice aquella dirección.

* * *

 _ **En el mismo instante en que Natsu y Natsumi se encuentran. En otra parte de Iceberg. Con Ellen**_

La pelirroja se encontraba entrenando su _Juuken_ _ **(Puño Suave)**_ y, por ende, el _Kaiten_ **(Giro)**. A pesar de que lo leyó de los libros Hyuga que habían en la biblioteca las semanas previas, no le salía como ella quería, a pesar de las indicaciones que Obito y Rin le daban, ya que ellos eran _shinobi_ que vieron el funcionamiento por muchos Hyuga, tanto en Konoha como en la guerra.

Ella lo tomó como un reto personal el desarrollar su _Kaiten_ , pero, a pesar de los intentos, todos resultaban en falla. Eso realmente le frustraba. Siegfried y Shirou la observaban desde una distancia prudente, ya que les llamó la atención esa habilidad giratoria con todo el cuerpo. En ese momento, Ellen empezó a recordar lo que Natsu quería hacer: un arte marcial mística con la respiración y generar energía.

 **(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Number One (vocal ver). – Bleach OST 01)**

\- Cada célula es parte de mi todo, de mi cuerpo – susurró para sí misma – Si concentro el _Kaiten_ en mis dedos, creo que podría funcionar – se dijo para si mismo. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Los **[Servants]** miraban extrañados todo esto.

Con el _Byakugan_ activado, empezó a concentrar el _Kaiten_ en sus dedos, mientras mantenía la calma por completo. Tanto Siegfried como Shirou miraron como pequeñas rotaciones empezaron a presentarse en cada dedo de Ellen, pero, de allí, se quedaron anonadados al ver que algo, no, diez pequeños colmillos empezaban a rotar encima de los dedos de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ellen-sama, abra los ojos! – le dijo su **[Servant] [Saber]**.

Ella le hizo caso, para luego quedarse realmente impactada. Sus uñas se habían desprendido de sus manos, poniéndose encima de sus dedos, a la vez que rotaban a una alta velocidad.

\- Mis uñas – susurró – Están girando. Tienen el _Kaiten_ dentro de ellos – fue allí que se puso seria y miró una pila de rocas. Como si fuera una pistolera, disparó sus uñas contra las rocas, destruyéndolas en un solo instante y en un grado realmente alto de destrucción, dejando de piedra a todos – Sorpréndete – dijo anonadada.

Observando sus dedos, exactamente en la parte de las uñas, Ellen se dio cuenta de que lo primero en crecer era la Lúnula. Calculando, tendría uñas nuevas en menos de 3 minutos. Había desarrollado una nueva técnica. Con una sonrisa. miró al cielo.

\- Te doy las gracias, Natsu-kun – agradeció bastante feliz – Gracias a tu perseverancia y ejemplo, desarrollé una nueva técnica. La llamaré, **[Spin]** **(Giro) –** declaró con determinación, frente a los dos **[Servants]** , quienes también se sorprendieron de ver a la pelirroja con esta nueva técnica. Ellos escucharon el nombre del chico y la admiración que la pelirroja tenía por este, por lo que esperaban, en el futuro, conocerlo, ya que si inspiraba así a mejorar y superarse con el pasar de los días, era, de hecho, una gran persona.

Rin miraba de lejos a su alumna, sonriendo por el hecho de que haya creado una nueva técnica, con la cual podría volverse más fuerte en el futuro y marcaría el futuro de muchas naciones.

 **(Fin del OST)**

* * *

 _To be continued_


End file.
